Dance, Dance
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Akaashi et Bokuto dansent tout les deux pour survivre, mais pas de la même façon. Comment ces deux jeunes hommes que tout oppose parviendront-ils à échanger, à se connaitre, à commencer à vivre. Danse AU. Bokuaka. Beaucoup d'autres ships dont Kuroken, Iwaoi, Tsukiyama.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_  
 _Voici ma première fanfiction dans le fandom d'Haikyuu!, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._  
 _J'ai déjà écris un certains nombre de chapitres, je réfléchis encore au rythme auquel je les posterai._  
 _Bokuaka, danse AU donc. Avec beaucoup d'autres ships de Karasuno, du Kuroken et du Iwaoi en guest stars._  
 _Je ne suis pas danseuse moi-même, donc toutes mes sources me viennent d'internet. Si vous remarquez des erreurs, énormes ou minuscules, faites m'en part bien sûr ! :)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

La porte claqua et fit trembler tout les murs adjacents par la même occasion. Akaashi leva les yeux, planta son regard droit devant lui. C'était le grand jour.  
Tout juste diplômé de la plus grande et prestigieuse école de danse de tout Londres, Akaashi Keiji sentait enfin ses rêves décoller du sol. Aujourd'hui il passait sa première véritable audition.

"Hey Keiji ! S'égosilla cependant une voix dans son dos, le ramenant à la dure réalité. Si tu sors, tu passeras m'acheter des Chocapic, hein ?!"

L'intéressé soupira, et se retourna face au vieux bloc miteux qui lui servait actuellement d'appartement. Tout en haut, à l'avant dernier étage, dépassait une chevelure grise.  
Lev Haiba était le voisin d'en face d'Akaashi. Pour être honnête il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Son comportement juvénile et sa manie de s'incruster constamment dans la vie de notre pratagoniste n'était pas des plus plaisante. En effet, depuis son arrivée dans l'immeuble, Lev s'était forgé une place dans la vie de chacun des habitants du bloc. Aujourd'hui Akaashi savait déjà tout de sa vie, et partageait une grande partie de ses biens avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix. L'intéressé savait retourner toutes les situations de manières à ce qu'on lui donne ce qu'il voulait.

"Je te bricolerais la tuyauterie de ta cuisine en échange, mais j'ai besoin d'être nourrit, tu comprends, pour…"

Akaashi leva une main en l'air, signifiant que le marché était conclu, et derrière lui s'élèvèrent les cris victorieux de son voisin.

Lev venait tout droit de Russie. De sa vie là-bas, par contre, il n'en parlait pas beaucoup. Quelques détails par ci par là. En revanche, sur la route de la place Rouge jusqu'à Big Ben, il s'étalait toujours. Akaashi savait qu'il avait dû pratiquer mille et un métiers de Varsovie à Vienne, de Berlin à Paris. Aussi aujourd'hui, il était spécialisé dans tout un tas de pratiques, et proposait ses services à qui mieux mieux.

Ainsi, agrippant fermement la hanse de son sac entre ses doigts, Keiji reprit son chemin, et le cour de ses pensées par la même occasion.

Et dire qu'une semaine à peine après avoir décroché son diplôme, il tombait déjà sur une affiche recrutant des danseurs et acteurs pour un nouveau projet de comédie musicale. En croyant à peine ses yeux, Akaashi avait arraché la coupure du réverbère fatigué où elle était accrochée, et avait décidé, après environ cinq minutes d'appréhension, de tenter sa chance en participant aux auditions.

Ainsi la veille au soir il avait revu mille et une fois l'itinéraire à prendre pour se rendre au petit théâtre où se déroulaient les auditions, tant et si bien qu'il connaissait l'adresse par coeur désormais, et qu'il aurait su s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Pour l'instant, il devait sortir du quartier où il habitait. Oh, il avait beau se plaindre de son appartement, il devait avouer qu'il était bien placé, tout près du coeur de Londres, entre les plus beau théâtres, les grands magasins et les restaurants à la mode. L'animation n'y manquait pas, et au fond, Keiji était reconnaissant de la vie qu'il pouvait vivre là.

Il leva les yeux, observa le haut des immeubles et les passants sur le trottoir d'en face, souriant, fort d'un optimisme le gonflant d'espoir ; lorsque tout à coup, il se sentit rebondir contre quelqu'un.  
Revenant brusquement sur Terre, il s'écarta vivement du nouveau venu.

"Bah alors mademoiselle, on à la tête dans les nuages ? Lui susurra ce dernier, un grand hurluberlu aux yeux de chats et aux cheveux noir de geai ébouriffés, sans doute coiffés à une certaine mode qu'Akaashi ne connaissait pas.

Des petits cons comme lui qui aimaient l'accoster dans la rue pour le regarder de haut, Akaashi en avait connu plein, aussi répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec :

\- Pardon ? Le ton que tu empreinte me parait un peu méprisant et ça ne me plais pas vraiment.  
L'inconnu ouvrit de grand yeux, puis revint presque aussitôt à son expression moqueuse.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je ne savais pas que je parlais avec un homme de la haute, déclara-t-il, enveloppant ses mots d'un accent faussement bourgeois ridicule. Peut être devrais-je vous faire le baisemain dans ce cas ?  
Et sans qu'Akaashi sente quoi que ce soit venir, l'homme aux yeux de chats lui attrapa la main et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Soudain animé d'une énergie féroce, Keiji s'empressa de tirer de toutes ses forces sur son poignet.

\- Lâchez moi, grogna-t-il, mais il aurait hurlé s'il n'y avait pas eu de foule aux alentours.

\- On devient timide tout à coup ?" Répliqua l'autre, et Keiji frissonna de colère.

Il était à deux doigts de lancer sa jambe entre celles de son interlocuteur, lorsque tout à coup, une petite silhouette se faufila à travers la foule des rues londoniennes pour venir planter son regard sur la situation.

"KUROO ! S'exclama le nouveau venu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore !?

D'un geste saccadé, il attrapa le poignet du dénommé Kuroo et libéra enfin son prisonnier, qui tenta du mieux qu'il pu de camoufler son soulagement.

\- Oh, c'est bon Kenma, on rigolait un peu mon pote et moi… Susurra encore Kuroo en passant son bras autour des épaules du plus petit.  
Ce dernier s'empressa de chasser sa main, et s'adressa à Akaashi.

"Pardonnez nous, monsieur.

Rien qu'à ces quelques mots, il entendit la voix du prénommé Kenma trembler, incertaine, visiblement mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

\- Nos artistes sont du genre à aimer jouer les comédiens, bredouilla-t-il.  
Akaashi n'était pas sûr de comprendre, aussi haussa-t-il les sourcils au mot "artiste".

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Kuroo, attrapant Keiji par l'épaule, un petit coup d'oeil sur nos talents ?"

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre, le plus grand le poussa en avant à travers une masse de gens, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva aux bords d'un cercle formé par la foule. A l'intérieur, un jeune homme aux cheveux excentriques se débâtait au sol sur une musique prétentieuse, et s'amusait à appeler ça de la danse. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, déconfis. Non décidément il ne comprendrais jamais les modes telles que le hip hop ou autre. Pas du tout son registre.

Cependant, le temps d'un instant, le regard d'Akaashi croisa celui du danseur auto proclamé, et presque aussitôt, il eut un vague pressentiment. Un _mauvais_ pressentiment.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y cogiter, l'artiste se releva, et de toute sa hauteur, il était un peu plus grand qu'Akaashi. Il avait des yeux globuleux, ahuri. Keiji fronça le nez. Il était probablement drogué par dessus le marché. Ses cheveux étaient teints en noir et blanc, et étaient dressés sur sa tête dans un style que notre protagoniste n'apprécia pas.

Il portait un t-shirt trop grand pour lui, délavé, élargit, taché. Un jean dévoilant avec chic la quasi totalité du sous vêtement coloré qu'il portait en dessous, et des baskets de marques qui a elles seules devaient valoir le double du prix des autres vêtements qu'il portait. Enfin, autour de son cou s'étendait un collier en grosses chaînes dorées, tandis que sur sa tête, il posait une casquette blanche et bleu clair.

Autant être clair, il déplut tout de suite à Akaashi, qui chercha automatiquement du regard un moyen de s'échapper. Après tout, il lui restait du chemin à faire, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre bêtement.

"Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama le danseur, tandis que Keiji s'extirpait de la masse. Je m'appelle Bokuto, je suis danseur, voici Kuroo, notre rapeur, et Kenma, notre DJ. Vous pouvez acheter notre CD pour 5 livres, et si vous voulez me revoir, vous pouvez signer cette pétition pour nous voir en live à Londres. Ça nous aiderait beaucoup, merci !"

Keiji entendit à peine ces derniers mots, il s'éloignait déjà. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentit le besoin de se retourner.

Tournant ainsi la tête, tout ce qu'il vit fut la foule se disperser, et ledit Bokuto tendre en vain sa pétition vide et ses CD invendus. Kuroo à ses côtés affichant toujours le même sourire narquois et Kenma rôder à travers les fils d'un vieux lecteur CD.  
Il se sentit mal le temps d'un instant, il ralentit presque le pas, pour s'assurer qu'au moins une personne aurait pitié et leur achèterait quelque chose. Malheureusement, Bokuto croisa son regard, le fixa, l'air encore plus éberlué que la première fois, et Akaashi s'empressa de faire volte-face.

Après tout, chacun devait se débrouiller avec sa misère. Akaashi quant à lui, avait une audition à passer.

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !_  
 _Faites moi part de vos impressions en laissant une review, ça me fera toujours plaisir !_  
 _Akaashi est un personnage difficile à utiliser, mais intéressant. J'ai fais de mon mieux._

 _Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, bonne journée à tous ! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ce Danse AU. Merci beaucoup pour les gentils commentaires, les compliments, les remarques, les impressions... Elles sont toujours les bienvenues et me font chaud au cœur ! De même que pour les silencieux qui follow cette histoire ou la mettent en favoris !  
Merci à tous !_

 _Avant de commencer, laissez moi préciser que TOUT les noms d'endroits, les noms d'écoles etc, sortent tout droit de mon imagination._

 _Je vous laisse donc ici, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre plein de nouvelles rencontre ; on se retrouve tout en bas de la page ! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Lorsqu'Akaashi posa la main sur la poignée de la porte du _Downroad Theatre_ , il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le moment était venu.  
Grinçante tandis qu'elle coulissait dans ses gonds, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand hall, au sol tapissé et aux murs empoussiérés. Akaashi fit une pause, laissant couler son regard aux alentours de la pièce, son coeur se gonflant autant d'intimidation que d'excitation.  
Toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à emmagasiner des connaissances, tout ce temps passé à délivrer bêtement son savoir sur du papier, tout cela allait enfin porter ses fruits. Aussi fit il un pas à l'intérieur, refermant précautionneusement la lourde porte derrière lui.

Il n'y avait pas un chat à l'intérieur ; pas un bruit non plus, si bien que même le pas léger du danseur sur la moquette prétentieuse lui paraissait phénoménal. Un peu anxieux tout de même, il s'avança doucement vers le grand escalier qui s'étendait face à lui. Il avait le choix : monter, ou emprunter l'un des deux couloirs à sa gauche ou a sa droite.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il décida de monter. A l'étage, il n'y avait pas plus d'animation, pas d'affiches non plus indiquant où aller. Akaashi se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Tout semblait trop calme, trop silencieux. De plus, il sentait comme une présence… Akaashi secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se raconter des histoires.

Et pourtant... Tandis qu'il s'avançait, hésitant, se glissant dans l'encadrement d'un couloir… Il tomba soudain nez à nez avec une silhouette mystérieuse qui manqua de lui faire rater un battement ! Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, sursauta d'au moins un mètre en arrière en hurlant :

"Oh mon dieu ! Pardon ! Excusez moi, je… Je cherche les auditions, je suis désolée, c'est que…

Akaashi fixait la fameuse ombre, incrédule, en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements précipités de son coeur. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite blonde au regard fuyant et au corps agité de tremblements. Frêle, le visage doux et fermement agrippée à son sac qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine telle une barrière. Elle déblatérait tout un tas d'excuses que Keiji avait du mal à interpréter, aussi décida-t-il d'éclairer la situation :

\- En fait, je cherche aussi où se présenter pour les auditions.

La nouvelle venue sursauta, et leva un regard soulagé vers Akaashi, qu'elle osait regarder pour la première fois.

\- Oh, fit-elle en plaçant une main sur son coeur. Moi aussi je suis perdue ! Est-ce que vous ... Tu… Heu…

\- Tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Est-ce que tu as croisé quelqu'un depuis que tu es arrivé ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis là depuis quelque minutes à peine. Et toi ? Demanda Akaashi, amusé, il fallait l'avouer, par le comportement de la nouvelle venue.

\- Je tourne en rond depuis un quart d'heure, soupira-t-elle. J'ai réussi à me perdre de ce côté ci.

Elle fit un geste vers le fameux couloir.

\- Et là je retrouve enfin la sortie. J'étais à deux doigts de me sauver et de tout abandonner, avoua-t-elle, presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, non, ce serait dommage, déclara Akaashi en essayant de maîtriser sa propre anxiété.

Cette dernière lui soufflait d'ailleurs que cette histoire d'auditions semblait plutôt louche finalement.

\- On va trouver, t'inquiète pas. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Yachi Hitoka, déclara-t-elle, affichant un sourire soulagé. Et toi ?

Elle tendit sa main, que Keiji serra.  
\- Akaashi Keiji."

Ainsi les deux danseurs commencèrent à arpenter les couloirs du vieux théâtre ensemble. Yachi semblait être une personne véritablement anxieuse. Malgré tout, Akaashi était soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il n'émanait d'elle pas une once de méchanceté, et au moins, il se sentait moins seul face à cette situation scabreuse.  
Finalement, ce fut après une bonne dizaine de minutes à ouvrir toutes les portes, traverser chaque couloir et descendre vingt fois les escaliers qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un jeune homme. Il semblait avoir entre-temps miraculeusement apparut dans le haul d'entrée.  
Il leur tournait le dos, si bien qu'il faisait face à la porte. Yachi était agrippée à Akaashi, se cachant à moitié derrière lui, et elle murmurait des scénarios catastrophe où le nouveau venu serait un _serial killer_ en quête de jeunes gens à décapiter.  
Keiji n'en teint pas compte, aussi s'avanca-t-il en déclarant :

"Excusez moi ?

Yachi sursauta dans son dos, et il la sentait trembler de tout son être. L'inconnu quant à lui se retourna, nonchâlant.

\- Bonjour ? Vous êtes ?

Le ton froid, le visage fermé, les bras croisé. Cet homme n'était pas des plus accueillant, mais Keiji fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air poli.  
\- Nous cherchons les auditions pour une nouvelle comédie musicale…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il portait des lunettes démodées, les cheveux courts, blonds, le visage blafard. Sur son t-shirt on pouvait lire des références qu'Akaashi ne comprenait pas, sûrement de science fiction ou de jeux vidéos d'après les designs.

\- Je suis Tsukishima Kei. Le créateur de ce projet. Si vous êtes intéressés je vous prierai d'aller vous préparer dans la salle par ici."

Akaashi tomba des nues. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une personnalité si peu frivole en tant que créateur de comédie musicale. Cependant, il décida de garder ses jugements pour plus tard et de se diriger dans la direction qu'on lui indiquait.

Yachi s'empressa de le suivre, le regard collé au sol, trop effrayée par cet homme sans chaleur pour oser le regarder.

Les deux compères se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle vide, où quelques drôles de personnages attendaient déjà, assis sur des chaises en plastiques. Ces derniers fixèrent les nouveaux venus, certains souriants, d'autre analysant sans doute leurs qualité et leur défauts.

"Bonjour, déclara Akaashi, et Yachi l'imita aussitôt.

Un vague brouhaha de réponses se répandit dans la pièce, et Akaashi partit s'asseoir où il put. A sa droite, se trouvait un petit jeune homme aux cheveux si roux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils prenaient feu, et à la silhouette si agile qu'on devinait aussitôt qu'il était acrobate.

"Salut ! S'exclama ce dernier. Je m'appelle Hinata, et toi ? L'informa-t-il tout de go.

Akaashi, bien que surprit d'une telle jovialité, répondit d'une voix aimable.

\- Akaashi Keiji. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Au moins, s'ils devaient tous se retrouver coincer avec Tsukishima Kei en tant que réalisateur, ce Hinata serait là pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

\- Non, Kageyama et moi on vient d'arriver, et le drôle de type à l'entrée nous a dit de nous caser ici et de nous mettre en tenue si il fallait.

\- Kageyama ? Fit Akaashi, un peu perdu parmi les explications du plus petit.

\- Ouais… Hey Kageyama, présentes toi, fais toi des potes pour une fois !" S'exclama Hinata en se tournant vers sa droite.

A la force des bras, il tira hors de sa chaise un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de geai et au regard plus sombre que la nuit. Une fois relevé, Hinata lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. En grognant, ledit Kagayama se présenta :

"Je m'appelle Kageyama Tobio et je n'ai pas besoin de me faire des amis, déclara-t-il en roulant des yeux. Je me farci Hinata depuis ma première année d'étude à l'école des arts gymniques de Londres, et depuis il refuse de me foutre la paix, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ta gueule ! S'exclama l'intéressé sous le regard perplexe de Keiji. Il adore me faire passer pour le dernier des cons, expliqua le rouquin d'un air méprisant, mais il sait très bien que sans moi il n'irait pas bien loin !

\- Et sans moi, tu n'irai pas bien loin non plus, répliqua Tobio en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai. Et c'est pour ça qu'on travaille ensemble." Expliqua Hinata d'un ton accusateur.

Akaashi hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, mais au fond de lui, il était bien heureux de son état de danseur indépendant. Lui au moins n'avait pas à se farcir un partenaire qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément. Pour être honnête, les travaux en duo ne l'avaient jamais séduits et il préférait mille fois travailler seul. Là, enfin, il pouvait faire comme bon lui semble et ne se soucier de l'avis de personne.

Cette interaction terminé, Keiji se tourna de nouveau vers Yachi qui s'était assise à sa gauche. Cependant, le spectacle qu'il découvrit le surprit beaucoup, car cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage d'une finesse sans égal. Yachi semblait perdue dans la contemplation de cette nouvelle venue, et discutait avec elle avec un profond respect dans la voix, mais aussi une certaine libération. Jamais Akaashi n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait su être si à l'aise avec une inconnue.

Il aurait presque pu intervenir, si la porte ne s'était pas soudainement ouverte sur deux nouvelles silhouettes. Rien ne le surprit, de premier abords. Cependant, lorsque les nouveaux venus s'avancèrent dans la pièce, le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

"Mais vous êtes-...!" S'exclama Hinata, mais Kageyama l'arrêta, écrasant sa paume contre sa bouche.

Akaashi resta coi, trop bouleversé pour oser dire un mot. Alors les nouveaux venus affichèrent des sourires humbles et polis, avant que le plus petit ne déclare :

"Bonjour, je suis Sugawara Koushi, et vous reconnaissez sans doute mon compagnon Daichi Sawamura. Nous sommes heureux de participer à ces auditions, et nous espérons pouvoir participer à la construction de cette comédie musicale avec vous par la suite."

S'en suivit un silence de chocs, durant lequel le regard de Sugawara croisa celui de Keiji, qui se sentit frissonner tant cette scène était merveilleuse et improbable.  
En effet, Sugawara, danseur moderne… Akaashi l'avait étudié en cour, et avait été à plusieurs de ses spectacles avec sa classe ou par lui-même. Sa façon de danser était extraordinaire, pleine de sagesse et d'originalité. Tout était toujours sous le contrôle le plus parfait, et pour être honnête Sugawara Koushi était l'incarnation même de la perfection en matière de danse. D'après Keiji en tous cas. Il aurait rêvé être comme lui...

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans la même salle que lui ; en compétition, même, face à son modèle ! C'était à peine s'il parvenait à y croire, son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, et ses mains était moites dans ses poings.

"Excusez moi ! S'éleva soudain une voix forte dans la pièce.

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers un jeune homme au crâne rasé et au regard déterminé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment Daichi Sawamura ?!" Déclara-t-il, incrédule mais à la fois ébahi.

L'intéressé sourit, hochant la tête.

\- C'est bien moi. J'espère que ma présence ne vous incommode pas."

Son ton était poli, mais on comprenait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Daichi était un acteur plutôt connu pour les passionnés et les gens du milieu, et il ne s'inquiétait certainement pas de savoir si sa présence dérangeait qui que ce soit.

\- Permettez moi de me présenter, reprit le chauve. Je m'appelle Ryunosuke Tanaka, je suis acteur moi aussi et je vous admire énormément."

On aurait presque pu voir les étoiles briller dans ses yeux, et Keiji aurait aimé avoir la même audace que lui.

"Merci beaucoup, répondit son interlocuteur. J'espère que nous aurons la chance de pouvoir travailler ensemble alors."

Akaashi s'imagina dans la même situation, retenant sa respiration en attendant la réponse du dénommé Tanaka, cependant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le fameux réalisateur de la pièce, accompagné d'un jeune homme au regard alerte et aux cheveux bruns en pagailles.

"Très bien, nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer les auditions, déclara-t-il. Mon conseiller Tadashi Yamaguchi et moi-même sommes dans la salle par ici, nous attendons le premier postulant."

Et ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Un silence s'étira, durant lequel chacun se tourna vers les autres, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un se décide à se présenter en premier.

Après une minute qui sembla durer des heures, une voix s'éleva enfin dans l'assemblée :

"Bon ! Bah si personne se dénonce, ce sera moi qui irait le premier, hein !"

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme minuscule, aux cheveux noirs colorés d'une unique mèche blonde, qu'il dressait vers l'arrière de son crâne. Ses oreilles étaient constellées de piercings en tout genre, contrairement à son arcade sourcilière droite décorée d'un unique anneau. De plus, ses mains étaient tatouées, et on devinait une autre marque dans son cou. Akaashi cru apercevoir qu'il peignait aussi ses ongles en noir, mais cela n'eut plus d'importance lorsqu'il fit une pirouette parfaitement exécutée au milieu de la pièce avant de déclarer :

"Bonne chance à tous !"

Puis il disparut vers la scène.

Le silence reprit place dans la salle, et Akaashi sentit l'anxiété monter peu à peu en lui, lui enserrant le coeur comme un oiseau paniqué dans une cage trop petite. Éventuellement, après une dizaine de minutes, le premier artiste revint, la sueur sur le front, mais malgré tout souriant ; et ce fut au tour d'un homme brun, immense, baraqué, arborant un chignon masculin, de prendre sa place. Son prédécesseur lui frappa l'épaule en guise d'encouragement, mais cela ne sembla pas le rassurer. Ses yeux étaient équarquillés, exorbités, même, par l'anxiété ; et de sa place, Akaashi le voyait trembler. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, le plus petit déclara.

"Azumane Asahi. C'est mon ami, et vous devriez tous avoir peur de lui. Vous voyez, il est tellement talentueux qu'il a même peur de lui même !

\- C'est quoi son domaine ? Demanda Tanaka qui n'avait pas reprit la parole depuis son intervention auprès de Daichi.

\- Il chante. Il a des bases d'acteur aussi. Il a déjà fait quelques rôles par ci par là.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Akaashi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, car c'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole dans le groupe.

\- Je suis acrobate. Je danse aussi. Comme je sais qu'on va me demander quel genre de danse je pratique je vais vous répondre tout de suite : Certains diront de la danse moderne, moi je n'aime pas trop me forcer dans une case. Je cherche mon propre style. Je prend tout ce que j'aime partout et j'en fais mon propre genre de danse."

Tout le monde acquiesça, impressionné par la fougue, la passion dans sa voix, mais aussi par la confiance qui émanait de lui.

Puis le temps passa, Asahi revint, et lui et Nishinoya s'en allèrent. Hinata et Kageyama passèrent tout les deux en même temps, puis la jeune femme que Yachi admirait passa à son tour. D'autre encore passèrent la porte, et ressortirent confiant, au bord des larmes ou impressionnés. Éventuellement, Sugawara et Daichi passèrent à leur tour, et bientôt, Akaashi décida qu'il était temps d'oublier la boule dans son ventre et d'aller tenter sa chance. Il ferma les yeux, soupira, fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts, son coup, ses épaules. Rouvrit les yeux, avala une bonne fois pour toute sa salive, remit ses chaussures de danse en place et se leva.

"Keiji ! Tu y vas ? Je vais me retrouver toute seule ! Fit soudain Yachi en le retenant par la manche.

Haussant les sourcils, l'intéressé répondit :

\- Tu n'auras qu'à passer juste après moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien se passer."

Et sans prendre le temps de s'inquiéter plus que ça, il pénétra dans la pièce de toutes les possibilités.

Il fallait là descendre une série de marches pour aller se positionner sur scène, face à une table à laquelle étaient assis Tsukishima et Yamaguchi.  
"Bonjour, déclara Akaashi.  
Et malgré lui, il sentit ses genoux et ses mains trembler. C'était le moment, son rêve allait devenir réalité. Non. Son rêve devenait réalité en ce moment même.

"Bonjour, répondirent les deux juges. Votre nom ? Âge ? Quelle est votre spécialité ?

Akaashi remarqua alors à quelle point la vue depuis la scène était spectaculaire mais aussi belle et immense. La façon dont les spots lumineux étaient placés, de façons judicieuses pour éclairer chaque recoins de la scène. A quel point le plafond était fissuré et la souplesse du parquet sous ses pieds. C'était comme si tout ses sens étaient en ébullition. Tout lui paraissait plus fort, plus réel, et en cet instant, il sut qu'il se souviendrait de ce qui suivrait pendant des années encore.

\- Je suis Akaashi Keiji. J'ai vingt-deux ans. Et je suis danseur classique."

 _J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
Ça vous semblait évident qu'Akaashi soit danseur classique ou je vous ais surpris ?_

 _Dans ce chapitre on pose encore des bases pour la suite, notamment par rapport aux membres de la comédie musicale. J'ai réalisé plus tard qu'Akaashi était en fait le seul artiste de la troupe qui ne soit pas de Karasuno !  
Que pensez vous des personnages ? Qui trouve aussi que Noya est le perso le plus stylé de Haikyuu ?!_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine, j'espère, pour le prochain chapitre !  
Bonne journée à tous ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes, bonjour à tous !_  
 _Voici le troisième chapitre de Dance, Dance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_  
 _J'aimerais encore vous remercier pour vos retours et vos gentils commentaires, ils m'aident beaucoup et me font très plaisir ! Merci aussi aux timides qui follow et mettent ma fic en favori ! ;)_

 _Special Thanks à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, ma nouvelle Beta Lectrice ! Grâce à elle vous ne vous piquerez plus les yeux sur des fautes un peu griffues !_

 _Dans ce chapitre donc, des rebondissement, un petit peu de souvenirs, une petite OC (ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, je sais) mais ne vous offusquez pas, elle est juste là à des fins pratiques et disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue !_

 _Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas de la page, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi tenait une précieuse lettre entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, de relire encore et encore les caractères en encre noire. Son coeur se gonflait de fierté, d'excitation, de bonheur tout simplement lorsqu'il lisait ces mots :

" _Akaashi Keiji,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre candidature en tant que danseur classique pour la pièce Wild!, a bien été retenue.  
Les horaires s'appliqueront ainsi, à compter du 20 septembre_."

S'en suivait un emploi du temps assez chargé, mais qui ne faisait pas peur le moins du monde à notre danseur. Il lança un regard vers le calendrier.

\- Le vingt septembre, murmura-t-il pour lui même, avant de lire une nouvelle fois le précieux manuscrit. On est lundi, je dois y être pour neuf heures.

Il était seulement six heures du matin, mais Akaashi ne pouvait plus dormir, ses pensées refusaient de le laisser se reposer.

Alors il se fit un café, essaya d'ingérer une biscotte, et vérifia pour la énième fois le contenu de son sac de danse. Bouteille d'eau, serviette, attestation de diplôme (on ne sait jamais après tout), T-Shirt, collants académiques, et enfin, ses demi-pointes. Il les sortit de son sac et commença à les examiner. Noires, simples, et pourtant pleines de jugements.

Akaashi avait commencé la danse à cinq ans. Un petit garçon passionné, rien d'incroyable en soit, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant.  
Il se souviendrait pour toujours de l'instant où il était entré dans la salle de danse. Une dizaine de petites filles, toutes de rose vêtues, qui tournoyaient sans complexes.

\- Bonjour, avait dit la prof en s'avançant vers Keiji et sa mère.

Les deux dames avaient discuté un instant de choses dont un enfant n'avait que faire, puis la professeur de danse avait fait signe au petit garçon de la suivre au milieu de la salle. Elle avait frappé dans ses mains, et comme un vol d'oiseau, toutes les élèves s'étaient rassemblées autour d'elle.

\- Mesdemoiselles, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Akaashi. L'enfant avait rentré la tête dans ses épaules.

\- Il s'appelle Akaashi Keiji, il a cinq ans, et je compte sur vous pour lui faire bonne impression. Maintenant, tous aux barres, le cours va commencer.

L'intéressé avait suivit timidement ses camarades, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle vienne à lui.

\- Coucou ! s'était-elle exclamée, tout sourire.  
L'anxiété du petit garçon s'était envolée hors de lui comme une rivière hors d'un barrage brisé.

\- Coucou, comment tu t'appelles ? avait-il demandé en souriant.

\- Émilie.

Elle lui avait pris la main pour le tirer près des barres.

\- C'est là qu'on danse !

Akaashi avait sourit, tellement soulagé. Il s'était fait une amie ! Ainsi ils avaient commencé à danser. Tout se passa bien, jusqu'au moment d'une petite pause, durant laquelle Émilie passa sa main dans la tignasse de son nouveau compagnon.

\- Tes cheveux sont trop beaux, j'adore les cheveux courts, s'était-elle extasiée. T'es vraiment trop belle, tu sais j'aimerais être comme toi !  
Akaashi fronça les sourcils. "Belle" ?

\- Tu dois dire beau ! avait-il expliqué.

Après tout, il rentrait à l'école primaire l'année suivante ! Il savait ce genre de choses.

\- Bah non, beau c'est si tu étais un garçon, avait-elle répliqué avec aplomb.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit une pause.

\- Mais… Je suis un garçon.

La petite fille l'avait fixé un instant, prête à rigoler à une éventuelle blague.

\- C'est pas possible, si tu fais de la danse c'est que tu es une fille !

\- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- C'est comme ça ! Les garçons ils jouent au foot, ou alors ils font de la boxe. La danse c'est juste pour les filles !

\- Mais non regarde moi je suis un garçon et je fais de la danse !

\- Tais toi ! C'est pas possible je te dis !

\- Mais si, tu vois bien que...

\- Arrête de mentir ou je le dirais à la maîtresse !

Comme le ton montait, la prof avait accouru.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- C'est rien qu'une menteuse !

\- Même pas vrai !

Akaashi ne gardait qu'une vague souvenir du dénouement de cette histoire. En revanche, par la suite, plus jamais il n'avait pu danser sans sentir sur lui des regards ahuris.  
Les garçons ne faisaient pas de danse. C'était comme ça.

Mais malgré ça, ses camarades finissaient toujours par l'apprécier. Il était connu dans toute l'école. Chaque année, les filles étaient toutes folles de voir que "le garçon de l'école" était dans leur classe de danse. Il attirait tout les regards aux spectacles de fin d'année, celui des profs, des parents, des élèves, des frères et soeurs venus soutenir leur cadettes. Et, bien qu'un certain sentiment de bête de foire lui resta toujours au fond du coeur, on lui laissait tout de même une douce impression de célébrité qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Cependant, le pire l'attendait sur les bancs de l'école, la vrai, la dure, l'école primaire.

Akaashi secoua la tête avant de se redresser. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs désagréables. Il glissa ses doigts sur le cuir des chaussures de danse, puis les reposa à leur place avec un sourire.

Il passa le temps en sirotant son café devant son ordinateur. Il prit son temps pour se préparer convenablement, choisit ses vêtements précautionneusement, puis, face à son miroir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Décortiquant son propre reflet, il commença à se demander comment les autres le percevaient. Il pensa à ses premiers pas de danse et le moment où il réalisa à quel point il aimait ça. Certains dansaient parce qu'ils aimaient offrir de beaux spectacles aux autres, d'autres parce qu'ils appréciaient l'esthétique de la danse classique, ou encore parce qu'ils se sentaient mieux acceptés parmi la communauté. Akaashi, lui, dansait à des fins bien plus égoïstes. Il dansait parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il dansait parce que c'était la seule chose capable de lui garder les pieds sur Terre, la seule chose qui le mettait à l'abri d'une triste folie. Il se fichait de savoir si les spectateurs le trouvaient beau, gracieux ou encore original. Il dansait seulement pour sauver son âme.

Soudain, la sonnette résonna dans tout l'appartement, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Oh, Lev. Quelle surprise, fit-il d'un ton monocorde en ouvrant la porte et découvrant son voisin.

\- Salut Keiji, ça va ce matin ?!

\- Nickel.

Non seulement Lev était terriblement envahissant mais en plus il se levait tôt. Malgré tout, Akaashi se décala, et le nouveau venu pénétra dans l'appartement.

\- Je viens te bricoler ton arrivée d'eau chaude, j'ai remarqué que ça buguait pas mal dans la salle de bain l'autre jour, déclara le nouveau venu.

\- Oh. T'ennuie pas avec ça, je me débrouillerai, répondit Akaashi avec lassitude.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour empêcher Lev de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

L'intéressé se tourna vers Keiji en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bah bien sûr, Akaashi est un grand bricoleur c'est bien connu !" s'exclaffa-t-il.

Keiji haussa les épaules et roula des yeux avant de retourner à ses occupations. Lev n'était pas méchant, au contraire. Il était en vérité l'opposé d'Akaashi : généreux, très sociable, bavard, insouciant.

"Lev ! s'exclama Akaashi en observant la pendule.

\- Ouais ? répondit l'autre depuis la salle de bain.

\- Je partirai à huit heures et demi. Un peu avant peut être.

\- Tu vas où ?"

L'intéressé passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte, curieux. Akaashi lui expliqua.  
Après tout, sa toute nouvelle vie, sa _vraie_ vie, commençait dès maintenant.

Ainsi dès neuf heures moins vingt il arpentait déjà les rues. L'air était frais, mais parfumé des délices du petit déjeuner, la lumière était d'une froideur étrangement chaleureuse. Le matin, tout semblait possible. Il s'élançait ainsi, déterminé, sur le macadam citadin, lorsqu'il repassa devant l'emplacement habituel du petit groupe de hip-hop et de rap.  
Aujourd'hui cependant, seul le danseur - Bokuto s'il avait bonne mémoire - était là. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de ralentir le pas, intrigué.

L'intéressé dû sentir qu'on l'observait car il leva la tête au passage du danseur classique, et plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. Akaashi fut surpris, mais fit en sorte de lui rendre tant bien que mal.  
Détournant le regard, il pensa combien ce garçon était différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il était toujours là dehors avec ses amis, et bien qu'il vouait un certain mépris à la danse qu'il pratiquait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche de lui, résultant en une attirance singulière. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur lui ; pour être honnête, il l'intriguait.  
Oh, il aurait bien aimé continuer à croire que Bokuto n'était qu'un idiot se vantant de savoir danser, mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner. Cette situation devait être plus complexe qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se poser tant de questions ? Akaashi aurait aimé le savoir, lui même n'appréciait pas ces sentiments contradictoires, cependant, il subissait plus ou moins l'influence de ses propres émotions.

Et c'est alors que, contre toute attente, on tapota sur l'épaule de Keiji.  
Ce dernier se retourna, happé hors de ses pensées, pour faire face au fameux danseur de rue. Ce dernier le fixait, la mine concernée, et déclara :

\- Excuse, t'as laissé tomber ça !  
Et il lui tendit un papier plié en deux. Akaashi fixa son interlocuteur, éberlué, puis la trouvaille qu'on lui tendait. Il s'en saisit d'un mouvement un peu saccadé.

\- Oh, merci, répondit Akaashi, ignorant une vague sensation de gêne.

Il déplia le papier, curieux. Au premier coup d'oeil il comprit : il s'agissait de sa lettre l'acceptant dans la comédie musicale !

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est un papier important, merci beaucoup ! réitera-t-il avec énergie.

\- C'est normal, répliqua l'autre en souriant.  
Akaashi leva les yeux, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ses iris étaient d'un brun ambré surprenant, et son visage en lui même aurait pu être qualifié de singulier. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, si on considérait le côté conventionnel de cette notion ; en fait, ses paupières étaient tombantes, ses sourcils trop fournis et emmêlés, et sa bouche trop grande. Malgré tout, Akaashi l'observait et songeait qu'une aura intrigante émanait de lui. Il renvoyait une impression chaleureuse, mais originale, comme si un talent caché était enfoui dans son esprit, et qu'il suffisait d'oser l'approcher pour le découvrir.

L'intéressé haussa cependant un sourcil en penchant la tête sur le côté, la mine curieuse, et Akaashi réalisa qu'il le fixait depuis une bonne minute. Il se sentit rougir, aussi baissa-t-il la tête. Ridicule.

\- Humm… hésita son interlocuteur. Je sais que ce matin je suis tout seul, mais tu voudrais pas un de nos CDs ? Tu me vaux bien ça, non ?  
Akaashi releva la tête, surpris, et l'autre lui fit un clin d'oeil, l'air amusé.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas… lâcha-t-il.  
Non, il n'en voulait pas de son CD. Mais il repensa à l'impression de mystère qu'il avait ressenti l'instant précédent, et décida de placer ses jugements de côté pour une fois. Et si il faisait une découverte formidable ? Au pire, il pouvait se passer de traverser cette rue, ainsi il n'aurait plus jamais à croiser ce groupe d'énergumènes. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, non ?  
Ainsi, il se laissa traîner jusqu'au stand, qui était improvisé à même le sol.

\- Je m'appelle Bokuto ! s'exclama soudain le danseur farfelu en fouillant dans un carton.

Mais Akaashi le savait déjà.

\- Oh… Moi Akaashi, souffla-t-il, un peu pris au dépourvu.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, Akaashi ? demanda-t-il en sortant un exemplaire de leur CD.

\- Je vais travailler. Comme toi.

Bokuto tourna la tête vers lui, et s'esclaffa.

\- Oh, j'appellerais pas ça du travail, tu sais ! Tout ce que je fais c'est danser, et engager la discussion avec des gars comme toi !

Akaashi ne sut pas trop quoi penser de l'expression "des gars comme toi", mais il se retint d'en faire la remarque. Son interlocuteur sortit un marqueur, et commença à écrire sur son CD.

\- Tu travailles où ?

\- Je viens d'être pris pour un rôle dans une nouvelle comédie musicale au Downroad Theatre, répondit-il avec une fierté mesurée.

Bokuto leva la tête, et siffla d'un air impressionné.

\- La classe. J'aimerais bien faire ça moi aussi.

\- Oh. Alors va aux auditions, tu sais des projets comme ça, ça se crée tout les jours, déclara le danseur classique d'un ton léger.  
C'était vrai. Il suffisait de tenter sa chance. Akaashi était persuadé que certaines compagnies aux faux airs originaux recherchaient des danseurs de hip-hop.  
Cependant, Bokuto se contenta d'un rire jaune, la tête toujours baissée sur son CD.

\- Bon, Akaashi, fit-il, changeant de sujet.

Il avait une drôle de manière de prononcer son prénom, et l'intéressé ne sut pas si il détestait ou adorait cela.

\- Normalement on les vend à cinq livres, mais pour toi c'est trois, okay ?

Il lui fit encore un clin d'oeil, et Akaashi haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ? fit-il avec un petit sourire en sortant son porte-monnaie.

\- Disons que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut échanger quelques mots avec de beaux garçons comme toi…

Il lui fit un énième clin d'oeil goguenard, et Akaashi, bien contre son gré, se mit à rougir furieusement, gêné. On ne disait juste pas ce genre de choses. Derrière lui, sur la chaussé, un taxi vint s'arrêter au feu rouge. Depuis la fenêtre ouverte, on entendait la radio :

" _Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes, nous sommes lundi vingt septembre, il est neuf heures moins dix !_ "

Akaashi se glaça sur place. Neuf heures moins dix ?! Il bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Hé ?! s'exclama Bokuto. Le prends pas comme ça, je disais ça en rigolant !

\- C'est pas ça, c'est qu'il est déjà tard, désolé je n'ai plus le temps ! Au revoir !

Et il partit en trombe, animé par l'énergie de la panique.

Heureusement à cette heure-ci les rues étaient relativement libres, aussi, en courant, il put arriver à théâtre pile à l'heure.  
Là, il fonça dans les vestiaires, où il fit de son mieux pour se rafraîchir et se calmer. Il passa son collant, but une gorgée d'eau, enfila ses demi-pointes, puis, à neuf heures cinq, fonça hors des vestiaires jusque sur la scène. Tout le monde était là. Il eut juste le temps de s'asseoir à côté de Yachi, encore tremblant à force de s'être précipité, que Tsukishima Kei rentrait dans la salle, Yamaguchi sur les talons.

\- Bonjour à tous, déclara le metteur en scène. Heureux de voir que vous êtes tous à l'heure.

Yachi coula un regard à Akaashi qui se contenta de baisser la tête, le coeur encore battant.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous assigner vos rôles. Puis nous parlerons de la personnalité de vos personnages ainsi que du fil conducteur de l'histoire de la pièce. Enfin, pour que vous ressentiez mieux l'ambiance générale, nous ferons quelques essais sur scène.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il trépignait déjà d'impatience.

La matinée passa. Les rôles furent bel et bien distribués. Akaashi obtenu celui d'un oiseau gracieux et dont les paroles permettent de sauver les autres personnages. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir personnifier un animal, mais au final il s'en fichait bien. Il avait un vrai travail, un vrai rôle dans une vraie pièce.

L'histoire de la comédie musicale fut donc expliquée.

Il s'agissait des aventures d'un jeune garçon venant d'une famille peu aimante, qui découvrait soudainement qu'il était capable de communiquer avec certains animaux. On découvrait plus tard que ces animaux étaient en vérité des humains métamorphosés par un sorcier vivant au fond d'une forêt sombre. Afin de sauver son ami, un corbeau révolté de sa transformation et lui décidaient d'aller retrouver ce sorcier pour le forcer à annuler leur sort. En chemin, les deux amis croisèrent de nombreux animaux qui les accompagnèrent jusqu'au bout de leur voyage. Au final, on découvrait que le sorcier était en fait un être bienveillant, qui transformait les enfants turbulents en animaux pour les punir de leurs péchés. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour briser le sort était de prononcer à voix haute sa faute, et s'en excuser. Tout les amis se retrouvaient, et la pièce se terminait sur un _Happy End_ un peu enfantin mais efficace.

Akaashi fut surpris d'apprendre qu'une telle histoire, douce, un peu niaise même, sortait du cerveau d'un homme comme Tsukishima, mais il se garda de toute remarque. Peut être était-ce son acolyte Yamaguchi qui l'avait influencé ? Il décida qu'il creuserait cette hypothèse plus tard.

Le temps passa. À midi, ce fut l'heure de la pause déjeuné. Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, dans la rue où il y avait des tas de sandwicheries ou fast food prêts à tous les nourrir. Accompagné d'Hinata, Kagayama et Yachi, Akaashi entra dans un Subway quelconque.  
Là, il commença à fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de son porte-monnaie. La queue diminuait peu à peu devant lui, cependant, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouva rien. Rien. Rien, rien, et encore rien.

\- Merde… souffla-t-il, et il n'était pas du genre à jurer souvent.  
Il avait dû l'oublier auprès de Bokuto, avant de filer à l'anglaise. Il serra les poings. Pourquoi ce genre de problème devait venir le gêner dans une journée comme celle ci ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda Yachi d'une voix fluette.

Akaashi se radoucit.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie.

Yachi le scruta. Il était subitement devenu plus pâle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'achète ton déjeuné pour aujourd'hui ! proposa-t-elle, heureuse de pouvoir aider son prochain. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Akaashi baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas avoir à se reposer sur quiconque. Surtout sur une fille comme Yachi, du genre trop serviable. S'il se dépêchait, peut être aurait-il le temps de rentrer chez lui et d'avaler un sachet de gâteaux ? Cependant, la file avança, et la caissière s'adressa à lui :

\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Yachi bondit à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour madame ! Deux sandwiches au poulet s'il-vous-plait !"

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Après le déjeuner, durant lequel Akaashi n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il rembourserait Yachi le lendemain sans faute, il fut décidé qu'on passerait l'après-midi à faire des essais pour capter l'essence des personnages et l'ambiance de la pièce.

Hinata, qui avait été choisi pour être le héros, le garçon aux dons surnaturels, passa en premier.

\- Ah ! Pour une fois qu'on m'apprécie à ma juste valeur ! s'était-il exclamé en riant à l'attention de Kageyama.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, avait grommelé ce dernier avec un sourire un coin, ils t'ont juste choisi parce que tu as toujours le physique d'un gamin de douze ans…

Ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble, enchaînant pirouettes sur acrobaties spectaculaires avec une aisance surprenante. Hinata dû chantonner quelques paroles, et Tsukishima déclara qu'il devrait prendre des cours de chant pour la pièce, de même que Kageyama. Les deux bougonnèrent en coeur.

Tous passèrent. Yachi, tremblante de trac, reprit de la vigueur quand elle commença à chanter sur scène. Sa voix était douce, légère, féerique. Tout le monde l'applaudit. Elle avait obtenu le rôle d'un petit animal, un lapin apeuré perdu dans les bois.

Après elle, Akaashi dû aller improviser sur un air virevoltant, une ébauche de la future chanson de son personnage. Debout en plein milieu de la scène, il capta le regard de chacun de ses spectateurs. C'était plus difficile de danser quand on connaissait déjà un peu, mais pas trop, les pairs d'yeux rivés sur soi. Le droit à l'erreur était quasi nul.  
Il trépigna, calant parfaitement son pied dans son chausson de danse, et la musique s'envola. Aussitôt, il se plongea dans la musique, cherchant à capter sa signification profonde, la plus sensible des vibrations. Il dansa, enchaîna pirouettes légères et mouvements gracieux. Il devait être un oiseau, un guide pour les autres personnages, inspirer la grâce, la légèreté et la sagesse. Il avait oublié les yeux rivés sur lui.

Quand la mélodie sonna sa dernière note, il s'agenouilla, baissa la tête qu'il posa sur son genoux, et croisa les bras. Un court silence s'imposa alors et fut bientôt suivit d'une vague d'applaudissements. Akaashi se releva, content de lui mais malgré tout incertain.

Quand le silence revint dans la salle, Tsukishima prit la parole :

\- C'était bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à un si bon niveau dès l'improvisation. Un peu trop hautain en revanche. Mais bon, on retravaillera ça.

Aucune émotion ne transparut dans sa voix, et, un peu déçu, Akaashi retourna à sa place. _À quoi tu t'attendais ? À être vénéré comme un Dieu parce que tu as enchaîné trois pas de niveau primaire ?_ se raisonna-t-il en son fort intérieur.

Ce n'était que son premier essai de toute façon. Il atteindrait la perfection plus tard. En revanche il aurait tout de même espéré émouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ses juges…

En s'asseyant, cependant, Yachi se pencha vers lui :

\- Mon dieu, Keiji, c'était magnifique ! chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oh, merci, répondit-il. Pas aussi beau que ta chanson, à mon avis.

Sur la rangée de devant, Yamaguchi se pencha discrètement dans sa direction.

\- Tsukki n'est pas très expressif, mais laisse moi te dire que tu l'as impressionné, Akaashi Keiji, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire.  
Le danseur classique lui rendit, soulagé malgré lui, puis tous se concentrèrent sur le nouveau talent sur scène.

À dix-huit heures, c'était le moment de partir. Content de sa journée, malgré un certain nombre de contre-temps, Akaashi prit le temps de se doucher au théâtre. Ainsi, lorsqu'il quitta les vestiaires, les autres étaient déjà tous partis.

Il songea à son porte-monnaie perdu. Il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. De plus, il ne pouvait pas le demander à Bokuto le lendemain, il n'avait aucune preuve qu'il l'avait laissé là-bas, même s'il ne voyait aucune autre alternative à cette possibilité. Il soupira. Combien avait-il laissé là dedans ? Une vingtaine de livres ? Une trentaine peut-être. Heureusement sa carte bleue était chez lui, il en était sûr. Mais sa carte de bus, renouvelée i peine une semaine, elle, avait disparu. Quarante livres d'abonnement envolé. Rien d'extrêmement grave, au fond, juste une certaine somme et des embêtements.

Il s'avança dans le hall, les lumières étaient encore allumés, et il entendait les voix étouffées de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi une ou deux salles plus loin. Il ouvrit la grande et lourde porte du Downroad Theatre, et, alors qu'il descendait les quelques marches qui la précédait, il remarqua une ombre adossée contre le mur à côté.

Il prit soin de l'ignorer, mieux valait éviter de fixer qui que ce soit de louche quand le soir tombait. Cependant, alors qu'il commençait sa route vers sa maison, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, sursautant dans un mouvement de surprise, et il fit volte-face afin de voir qui l'accostait ainsi.

\- Hey, Akaashi !

L'intéressé fixa le nouveau venu, incrédule.

\- Bokuto ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que… s'exclama-t-il avant de toussoter, retrouvant sa contenance. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Cette situation lui paraissait totalement incongrue. D'autant plus qu'il était en train de penser à lui quelques instants plus tôt.

L'autre sourit, amusé de son petit effet.

\- Dis moi, t'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, ce matin ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire un peu idiot.

Akaashi ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Impossible, tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me le ramener ? s'exclama-t-il en portant sa main à son coeur.

Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre cette situation. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce gars, qu'il connaissait à peine, courir après lui pour lui ramener son argent.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Tu t'es souvenu que je travaillais ici ?

\- Eh oui, en même temps quand les autres sont pas là pour tenir le stand, j'ai peu de conversations à mener, ça fait moins de choses à retenir.

Akaashi lui fit un petit sourire, infiniment reconnaissant.

\- Et donc, voilà enfin ton bien si précieux… déclara l'autre d'un ton pompeux en fouillant dans son sac à dos en toile rouge.

Cependant, il en sortit alors, tout fier de lui… son fameux CD qu'Akaashi n'avait pas pu finir d'acheter le matin même. L'intéressé fit comme une pause, le regard fixé sur l'objet. Son cerveau refusait d'accepter l'information. Il releva la tête vers Bokuto, comme un robot, l'air ahuri.

\- Pardon ? laissa-t-il échapper.

Et Bokuto explosa d'un rire sonore, la tête rejetée en arrière. Incertain, Akaashi se mit à rire doucement à son tour. Ce garçon était vraiment bizarre. Bizarre, presqu'au point d'être louche, mais étrangement attachant.

\- La tête que tu m'as fait putain ! s'exclama-t-il, au bord des larmes à force de rire.

Akaashi ne sut que répondre, aussi commença-t-il a rougir faiblement sur les joues.

\- Enfin voilà, le VRAI truc important…

Il fouilla de nouveau dans son sac, et cette fois en sortit le fameux porte-monnaie.

\- Merci beaucoup, Bokuto, fit Akaashi, soulagé.

Cependant, lorsque son bien lui atterrit entre les mains, il lui parut bien léger. Gêné, il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Vide. La précieuse trousse était complètement vide.

Alors Bokuto éclata de nouveau de rire. Akaashi fronça les sourcils, confus. Cette situation devenait gênante.

\- Je rigole, je rigole ! répliqua le danseur aux cheveux blancs, hilare. Bon allez, cette fois j'arrête les conneries, tends ta main.

Akaashi s'exécuta. Craignant une autre blague de mauvais goût, il n'affichait plus aucun sourire. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on se moque de lui. Cependant, Bokuto déposa dans ses mains pièces, billets, et carte de bus, et même un vieux ticket de cinéma écorné.

\- Il y avait vingt-sept livres et quelques. J'en ai pris cinq, pour le CD tout ça… Ouais, je te l'ai fait payé cinq livres finalement, pour le déplacement tout ça… Je pense que c'est mérité non ?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Akaashi l'observait, et songeait à quel point il semblait innocent, malgré sa condition.

\- Merci beaucoup, Bokuto, déclara-t-il, et il perçut la sincérité dans sa propre voix. Il y a peu de gens qui aurait agi comme toi, tu sais ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, tu sais, c'était pas grand chose. C'était ma petite aventure de la journée. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois sorti après tous les autres comme ça ?

Il commença à marcher, car depuis le début ils se tenaient à l'entrée d'une ruelle juste à la sortie du théâtre, et Akaashi en déduit qu'ils rentraient, alors il le suivit.

\- J'ai prit une douche, et c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à être attendu à la sortie figure toi.

Bokuto sourit. Ce dernier remarqua en effet que les cheveux courts sur sa nuque étaient encore humides.

\- J'ai eu peur de m'être trompé, avoua-t-il. Comme je ne te voyais pas sortir, j'ai failli partir, mais j'ai décidé d'attendre encore un peu.

Les deux garçons marchaient dans les rues londoniennes bondées. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, l'hiver et ses courtes journées approchaient. Il faisait frais, mais Akaashi n'y pensait pas.

\- Tu habites où ? demanda Bokuto. Je peux te raccompagner ?

\- Hm, du côté de la _New Glasgow Street_. Te sens pas obligé tu sais…, fit Akaashi un peu sur la défensive.

\- Oh non, j'ai pas trop envie de rentrer, là, ça me permettra de marcher en revenant, répliqua l'autre en souriant.

Akaashi hocha la tête.

\- Et toi ? Tu habites où ? demanda-t-il.

\- Sur _Noveapolis_.

L'expression d'Akaashi se figea. Le pire quartier de tout Londres, songea-t-il. Ceux qui n'y vivaient pas évitaient d'y pénétrer en général.

\- Je sais, reprit Bokuto face à la mine déconfite de son compagnon. Ça craint, hein ? Les immeubles tombent en ruines mais bon, on fait avec. Par contre, les riches ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, les gens là-bas sont pas méchants. Pas pire qu'ailleurs en tous cas.

De nouveau, Akaashi hocha doucement la tête. Tout commentaire n'aurait pas été de rigueur.

Sur le reste du chemin, ils parlèrent des quartiers de Londres, et de ceux qu'ils appréciaient. Ils se découvrirent même quelques affinités communes. Bokuto lui donna donc finalement son CD, en lui faisant l'éloge de la voix de leur rappeur Kuroo et des talents de mixeur du plus petit Kenma.

Et bientôt, Akaashi fut devant chez lui. Son compagnon, en guise de salutations, l'attira contre lui dans une bourrade amicale que l'autre n'avait pas pour habitude de pratiquer.

\- Encore merci, répéta-t-il.

Bokuto balaya ses remerciements d'un mouvement de la main, malgré son sourire, puis tourna les talons. Le plus petit le regarda partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans une rue et qu'il n'y ait plus rien à voir.

Encore retourné de cette journée forte en émotions, Akaashi rentra chez lui, épuisé et incrédule.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Que pensez vous du passé de petit danseur classique d'Akaashi ? Et Bokuto ? Ça vous fait quoi de le revoir ? Vous aimez l'histoire de la comédie musicale ?  
Personnellement, j'adore Lev, malgré qu'il soit discret ici, et vous ?_

 _Encore une fois, je ne suis pas danseuse, je ne sais pas non plus comment ça se passe dans le monde du théâtre etc, ma seule expérience se résume au club théâtre du collège haha ! Donc si vous remarquez des erreurs, des confusions, ou les pires bourdes de la planète, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je fais de mon mieux !_

 _Voilà, en espérant que vous aurez aimé, et qu'on se retrouvera sur le prochain chapitre de Dance, Dance !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Chapitre 4, posté un peu tard, c'est vrai, et je m'en excuse ! :o  
J'aimerais encore remercier avec passion les reviewers qui me suivent, vous qui me lisez en secret et les discrets qui favorite et follow ma fic ! Vous êtes d'une grande motivation !  
Désolée si par MP je suis un peu longue à répondre, j'ai un peu de mal à gérer ma vie de manière générale en ce moment... XD_

 _Bref, pas mal de nouvelles choses dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !  
Sur ce je vous laisse, et bonne lecture !_

 _PS : L'histoire se passe toujours à Londres, mais j'évoque ici le système scolaire français. J'ai longtemps hésité, mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion que, pour les lecteurs (vous!), le système français serait plus apte à vous donner un sentiment plus proche de vous et plus clair pour tout le monde._

 **EDIT :** _Merci encore à **Akimitsu N** pour la correction ! _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Le lendemain matin, Keiji se réveilla une minute avant son réveil, animé d'une folle énergie. Ce n'était pas commun, mais il s'en réjouit et sauta hors du lit. D'un pas enjoué, il partit se faire une tasse de café, et cette fois, il parvint à ingurgiter un petit-déjeuner. Le nez dans sa tasse, et le regard par la fenêtre, il reprit soudain le cours de ses pensées de la veille. L'école primaire. Les regards. Les jugements. La passion.

Le bruit passa vite de classe en classe, et bientôt toute l'école fut au courant que le petit Akaashi Keiji faisait de la danse classique. Ses copains se moquaient un peu de lui, mais la maîtresse expliquait souvent qu'il n'y avait rien de ridicule là dedans.

CP, CE1, CE2… Un jour, Akaashi sortait de la cantine. Il avait huit ans. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son groupe de copains, cependant, des CM2 - des grands -lui barrèrent la route.

\- C'est toi Akaashi ? avait demandé le plus grand tandis que ses acolytes ricanaient dans son dos.

L'enfant avait timidement hoché la tête, tout en serrant ses poings dans les pans de son short. Il aurait bien fui, mais ils l'auraient rattrapé, et en plus on se serrait moqué de lui.

\- Alors comment ça se passe la danse classique ? avait minaudé un autre.

\- Ça va… avait-il répondu, peu convaincu.

Il tenta de faire un pas en arrière, mais les plus grands comprirent tout de suite sa manoeuvre.

Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. On le poussa contre un mur derrière lui.

\- Je savais pas que les garçons aussi pouvaient faire de la danse ! fit un des CM2 en le soulevant au dessus du sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'était écrié Keiji en balançant les jambes dans tous les sens. Lâchez moi, lâchez moi !

Cependant, sa menace s'était plutôt échappée comme une plainte pitoyable. On l'ignora, et bientôt, on lui ôta son short et son t-shirt. Tremblant de peur, de honte, et de rage, il tenta bien de s'échapper, de se balancer, de frapper, cogner, hurler, mais au final, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire sortir furent des larmes. On ricana autour de lui, et Keiji comprit enfin où les plus grands voulaient en venir lorsqu'ils sortirent une robe rose à volant d'un de leurs sacs.

\- Comme tu seras mignonne comme ça ! s'étaient-ils esclaffés.

En moins d'une seconde, on lui enfila la robe, et Keiji ne parvenait plus à retenir un minimum ses larmes. L'humiliation découlait de lui comme un torrent. Il criait à travers ses sanglots, et n'avait même plus la force de se débattre tandis qu'on le portait jusqu'au beau milieu de la cour de récréation.  
Là, les grands décampèrent, et l'instant d'une seconde, Akaashi fut soulagé. Cependant, le temps de comprendre là où il était, la honte ne fit que grandir encore plus.

Il se leva, pathétique, le visage écarlate, les genoux tremblants et les joues trempés de larmes. Les moqueries fusèrent, on le pointa du doigt, on rigola sur son passage, et Akaashi courait, courait, cherchait une maîtresse pour le sortir de cet enfer. Cependant, lorsqu'il déboula près du groupe d'enseignantes, buvant leur café tout en surveillant la cour, elles le fixèrent toutes avec stupeur, ne pouvant cacher un hoquet goguenard.

Mais, comme il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elles s'abaissèrent à son niveau.

\- C'est les CM2, expliqua-t-il en panique. C'est eux, c'est pas moi, je sortais de la cantine, et puis ils ont pris mes habits et…!

Sa maîtresse de CE2 le prit par la main et, sans un mot, le traîna jusqu'à la salle des maîtres.

\- Je veux pas rester comme ça ! sanglotait-il. Je veux pas retourner dans la classe.

La maîtresse lui donna des habits de rechanges, tâchés, trop grands.

\- Va te rhabiller correctement pour commencer, dit-elle. On en discutera après.

Il s'exécuta, et en revenant, il se sentait un peu moins pitoyable.

La maîtresse lui posa des questions, il expliqua comment les autres enfants s'était moqué de lui.

\- Et pourquoi il se sont moqués de toi ? avait-elle demandé d'une voix faussement concernée.

Akaashi tomba des nues.

\- Bah… Parce que j'étais en robe.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors les robes c'est pour les filles !

\- Alors c'est honteux d'être comme une fille ? Pourquoi ? avait-elle demandé, d'une voix plus agressive.

Akaashi se sentit rougir sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

\- Je sais pas moi… C'est pas ça…

Il n'avait pas osé continuer, et plus tard, il entendit, en passant devant un groupe de maîtresses, celle là même qui s'était occupée de déclarer :

\- C'est à cause des gamins comme lui que les femmes comme nous on se retrouve oppressées. Tu vois, huit ans à peine et il pense déjà qu'il faut avoir honte d'être une fille ! Moi je te dis, y'a rien à faire contre ça, la misogynie c'est encrée dans leur tête dès leur naissance. Les hommes, y'a rien à faire pour eux, tout ce qu'on peut faire entre femmes, c'est s'allier pour les combattre. Ils trouveront toujours que les femmes sont des connes !

Pourtant, Akaashi ne trouvait pas les filles plus bêtes que les garçons. Il pensait juste que tous les enfants de son école étaient méchants et stupides.  
L'école primaire continua telle qu'elle avait commencé, mais au fond, quelque chose avait changé dans le coeur d'Akaashi. À partir de ce jour il décida de ne plus faire confiance à personne, et surtout, de ne plus jamais parler de danse classique à l'école. Il devait se faire discret.

À côté de cela, il vouait toujours une passion débordante et grandissante à la danse. Chaque mercredi après-midi, il enfilait avec joie ses collants et ses demi-pointes. Il tournoyait sur la musique, la comprenait et ajustait chacun de ses pas aux émotions renvoyées. Là, enfin, il se sentait vivant, là, il se sentait enfin lui-même. Bientôt, il devint le meilleur de sa classe, mais on le connaissait non pas pour son talent, mais pour être l'unique garçon.

Il haussait les épaules. Quelle importance ? Tout ce qui comptait c'était sa passion, sa bouée de survie autant que son fléau.

Akaashi soupira. Il avait toujours un pincement au coeur en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Malgré tout, il aimait vraiment la danse. Il baissa les yeux, il avait oublié son café. Il était froid maintenant.

Mais soudain, la porte fut violemment ouverte, et Lev déboula, tout sourire, dans l'appartement.

\- Hey, Keiji ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'intéressé fut surpris de remarquer qu'il ne portait pas, comme à l'accoutumé, son pyjama et un gilet quelconque. Non, il avait revêtu un pantalon Cargo aux imprimés army, un débardeur noir et un bomber noir luisant. Il portait sa paire d'Air Max blanches à la main et tenait la bretelle de son sac à dos de l'autre.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? l'interrogea Akaashi en déversant son café dans l'évier.

\- Justement ! s'exclama-t-il. Je viens pour te prévenir que je serais pas là pendant un moment !

Keiji haussa les sourcils, circonspect. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas où ?

Lev afficha un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir attiré l'attention de son cher voisin. Il sauta sur le canapé et s'installa les jambes croisées. Akaashi vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je me suis trouvé un boulot figure-toi ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Son accent russe ressortait quand il était enjoué. Akaashi hocha la tête.

\- Un chantier entier ; ils veulent construire tout un complexe industriel en dehors de la ville. Les travaux ont déjà commencé, et ils nous proposent de nous loger pour trois fois rien. J'ai fait des calculs, ça me reviendrait plus cher de rentrer tous les soirs, et ce serait cent fois plus chiant, alors je vais loger là-bas pour un petit moment !

\- C'est bien, déclara Akaashi.

Il était sincère, mais eut du mal à le faire transparaître dans ses paroles. Après tout, Lev cherchait un travail depuis si longtemps ! Oh, il bossait de temps en temps, des petits boulots parfois au noir, par-ci par-là. Lev n'en parlait pas en détails, et Akaashi ne posait pas de questions de toutes façons. En fait, il avait cru que Lev mentait quand il se plaignait de chercher mais de ne pas trouver où travailler. Il faut dire qu'il le savait d'une fainéantise affligeante parfois, et d'une passion récurrente pour se plaindre. Apparemment Akaashi avait eu tort, et s'en voulait un peu.

\- Ça durera combien de temps tu crois ? demanda-t-il pour montrer un minimum d'intérêt.  
\- Oh, tu sais… Je suis embauché maintenant, mais ils ne me connaissent pas encore. Faut que je prouve qu'ils ont besoin de moi sur le terrain. Ils peuvent me garder deux semaines comme ils peuvent me garder plusieurs mois ! Je te tiens au courant de toutes façons !

Il brandit son vieux téléphone à clapet devant lui. Akaashi acquiesça en baissant les yeux sur son Iphone posé sur la table.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- A priori… Aujourd'hui ? Désolé de pas t'en avoir parlé avant, tu étais occupé avec ton nouveau boulot, et puis ça s'est concrétisé à la dernière minute !

Pour la énième fois, Akaashi hocha la tête, puis lança un regard vers l'horloge. Il n'était plus le moment de traîner ou il devrait encore courir.

\- C'est cool, Lev, vraiment. Je suis content pour toi, déclara-t-il en espérant que sa sincérité était évidente.

On lui avait souvent reproché d'être froid et peu démonstratif. C'était simplement dans sa nature. Étrangement, il repensa à Bokuto, à la veille. Là il n'avait eut aucun mal à exprimer sa reconnaissance.

\- Merci, Keiji, répliqua Lev d'un air satisfait.

Bizarrement, malgré leurs personnalités opposées, Lev pardonnait à son voisin son attitude parfois peu chaleureuse. Akaashi quant à lui, bien que la tendance à s'incruster du russe ait le don de l'agacer, ne lui fermait que rarement la porte.

Lev prit ainsi Akaashi dans une étreinte masculine rapide, et, après lui avoir affiché un sourire sincère, disparut en promettant de lui envoyer de ses nouvelles.

Ainsi Akaashi termina de se préparer. Le quotidien serait plus calme pendant un moment, si Lev n'était pas là. Cela serait sûrement bénéfique. Il aimait la solitude, vraiment. Il aimait passer des soirées sans parler à personne, à rêvasser sur sa passion ou se perdre dans ses pensées. Peu de gens comprenaient.

C'est à huit heures trente tapantes qu'il referma la porte de chez lui, et s'élança dans la rue. Il avait hâte de se mettre au travail avec la troupe.  
Ce matin là encore, un parfum mélangeant café et pain chaud embaumait les rues. Il faisait un peu frais, mais le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. Le ciel était bleu, les rues s'emplissaient déjà des travailleurs matinaux. En passant sur River Street, la rue où s'étaient installés Bokuto et ses amis, Akaashi se surprit à chercher le fameux groupe du regard. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les retrouver, tous agglutinés dans leur coin habituel, entre un grand H&M et une ruelle mystérieuse. Le petit blond aux racines brunes - Kenma, s'il se rappelait bien - avait le regard rivé sur ce qui s'apparentait à une ampli, les sourcils froncés, l'air agacé, tandis que le grand brun - le rappeur, Kuroo - et Bokuto, semblaient en pleine discussion. À force de les fixer, Akaashi dû attirer leur attention, car Bokuto croisa son regard et lui fit un grand sourire, avant de lui faire un geste de salutation enjoué. Son ami se retourna, un sourcil haussé, et s'empressa d'analyser le danseur classique de la tête aux pieds. Mal à l'aise, Akaashi rendit son geste de la main à Bokuto. Malgré tout, il était soudain terriblement conscient de sa façon de marcher, et son corps semblait d'ailleurs avoir oublié comment faire. Se sentant un peu ridicule, il s'empressa de baisser la tête, pour passer le plus vite possible. Non seulement à cause du regard perçant du grand brun, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas encore écouté le CD de Bokuto, aussi craignait-il qu'il lui en demande des nouvelles. Cependant, en passant ainsi, l'oreille tendue, il entendit clairement l'ami de Bokuto s'exclamer :

\- C'est lui ? Wesh réponds moi, c'est lui ?

\- Bah oui c'est lui t'es con ou quoi ? Je lui aurais pas fait coucou comme ça sinon ! répliqua Bokuto avec engouement.

Un silence s'en suivit, durant lequel Akaashi devina avec un certain malaise qu'ils l'observaient de loin.

\- Franchement ; pas mal, pas mal, reprit alors le grand brun, et Akaashi se sentit encore se raidir.

Il aurait voulu disparaître, n'avoir jamais entendu ça, qu'on arrête de le juger ainsi. Il fallait dire qu'il était malgré tout curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait entendre par la suite. Comment des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas le percevaient-ils ? Comment des gens qui ne le voyaient pas comme le petit pédé dingue de danse classique l'imaginaient-ils ?

\- Pfff, ta gueule, répliqua Bokuto.

Mais Akaashi entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Pas mon genre, mais mignon quand même, répliqua alors Kuroo après une courte pose.

Akaashi déglutit alors avec difficulté, le visage virant au rouge vif. S'il s'attendait à ça ! Il serra fort son poing autour de la hanse de son sac, et continua son chemin, les jambes raides, le regard cloué au sol. La foule finit par l'engloutir, mais éventuellement, il entendit dans son dos la voix de Bokuto répondre, hilare :

\- De toutes façons, il serait beaucoup trop bien pour toi !

Il arriva au théâtre un peu retourné.  
Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bokuto avait été très aimable avec lui la veille, mais son ami… Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Encore moins maintenant qu'il l'avait vu et entendu le juger de la tête aux pieds avant de le qualifier de "mignon mais pas son genre." Qui étaient donc ces gens ? Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il réalisait à quel point les humains étaient différents les uns des autres, à quel point cette différence pouvait être choquante parfois. À quel point il se sentait distant de ces garçons qui pour gagner quelques sous dansaient et chantaient en vain dans les rues bruyantes et insensibles de Londres. À quel point pourtant, il avait trouvé Bokuto attachant la veille, et comment son ami lui semblait incompréhensible. Ils devaient pourtant être très proches. Sûrement vivaient-ils tous deux à Noveapolis. Et qui se ressemble s'assemblent, non ? Akaashi soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête avec ce genre d'histoire.  
Ces gens n'étaient personne pour lui de toutes façons. Pas même Bokuto, malgré sa gentillesse.

Et pourtant. Toute la journée, des pensées intrusives l'assaillirent. Oh, il était concentré sur son travail, mais une seconde de répit laissait place à ces réflexions. Il avait beau le nier, au fond de lui même, ces gens l'intriguait. Ce Bokuto l'intriguait. Et le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il était curieux tout simplement, il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur lui.

À midi, il remboursa comme prévu son déjeuner de la veille à Yachi. Elle répéta mille et une fois que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il insista.

Pendant le repas, il remarqua les regards admirateurs que lançaient Yamaguchi, l'assistant du metteur en scène, à la petite blonde, et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Yachi, quant à elle, n'y voyait que du feu. Pour être honnête, elle était trop occupée à boire les paroles de Shimizu. Cette dernière souriait gentiment à son admiratrice number one d'un air poli et posé. C'était le genre de fille magnifique mais complètement insondable. Intouchable, inatteignable. Aussi Akaashi trouvait Yachi plus attachante, bien qu'il la trouve quelque peu ridicule parfois.

Hinata et Kageyama, quant à eux, se chamaillaient encore dans un coin. Akaashi songea combien certaines personnes ne savaient exprimer leur affection qu'à travers ce genres de gamineries. Car ces deux là s'adoraient, c'était sûr et certain.  
Plus loin, Daichi et Sugawara discutaient posément, les yeux dans les yeux. Beaucoup aimaient alimenter des rumeurs sur eux, les voyant follement amoureux. Akaashi ne savait pas. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il aimait leur talent, et admirait Sugawara pour qui il était, mais fantasmer sur les liens qui le nouaient à Daichi ne l'amusait pas.

À vrai dire, à voir tout ces gens qui s'attirent, s'intriguent, s'apprécient, parfois sont déçus ou agréablement surpris, il songea à quel point tout le monde était obsédé par les relations humaines. Oui, pour lui, l'amour était overrated.

Qu'en penserait Bokuto et ses amis ? Sans doute ne se posaient-ils pas ce genre de question. Une petite voix murmura à Akaashi d'un air supérieur : "Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ?"

C'est là que déboula Tsukishima. En rentrant, pendant une seconde à peine, Akaashi remarqua le regard sévère qu'il lança à Yachi. Mais l'heure de reprendre le travail était venue.

La journée se termina sur une ambiance satisfaite. Chacun avait fait de son mieux ce jour-là. En sortant, Tanaka s'étira, et lança à l'intention de tout le monde :

\- Je mangerais bien un petit truc avant de rentrer. Qui ça intéresse ?

Tout le monde ou presque accepta. Tsukishima balaya l'idée du revers de la main, prétextant avoir des choses à faire, mais lorsque Yamaguchi posa la main sur son épaule et lui demanda de venir, son regard s'adoucit quelques peu et il céda.

Akaashi suivit le mouvement. Il aimait bien ces gens. Et mieux valait danser avec des amis qu'on connaissait et appréciait plutôt que des inconnus.

C'est vers huit heures du soir qu'il rentra chez lui. En passant sur la River Street, il remarqua que Bokuto et ses amis n'étaient déjà plus là. Encore un détail insignifiant qu'il fut satisfait d'apprendre. Ces gens là rentraient plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait.

En posant son sac sur la table basse, Akaashi remarqua le fameux CD posé juste ici. Il hésita une seconde. Il avait un peu peur d'être déçu, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais il s'en saisit et le fit avaler par son ordinateur. Pourquoi était-ce si important, que cela lui plaise ou non de toutes façons ?

Il avait le droit de ne pas aimer après tout.  
Mais le problème ne venait pas de là.  
Dès la première seconde, un rythme électro se mit en route. Divers sons étranges s'assemblèrent, et formèrent bientôt un semblant de mélodie répétitive, tandis qu'une voix, celle de Kuroo, de l'ami insolent de Bokuto, se mit à réciter des paroles à un rythme effréné. Akaashi en intercepta quelques mots, il y avait beaucoup d'informations à capter. Il parlait d'argent, de difficultés, de mort, de peur. Ce n'était pas un morceau rassurant, on aurait même pu dire qu'il s'en dégageait une aura malsaine. Akaashi se mit à imaginer comment Bokuto aurait dansé là-dessus, mais il était difficile d'inventer des chorégraphies d'une danse dont on ignore tout. Alors il dériva et rejoua le film de ce matin là, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés.  
Éventuellement, le morceau se termina, et un second se mit un route, puis un troisième, puis Akaashi écouta tout l'album. Certaines musiques étaient plus enjouées que la première bien sûr. Elles abordaient des sujets variés. La rébellion, la colère, la liberté, l'envie de tout oublier, de s'en aller, de partir loin d'ici (une idée qui revenait assez souvent), la peur, l'angoisse, les longues nuits d'insomnies, et l'amour parfois.  
Quand le CD cessa de tourner dans le lecteur, il faisait nuit, et Akaashi s'était un peu endormi. Il n'aurait pas su dire à quel point il avait vraiment apprécier cet album. Le genre musical ne lui plaisait pas, et les paroles, bien qu'elles fassent écho en lui quelques fois, lui faisaient peur autant qu'elles le fascinaient. Au moins eux ne s'éternisaient pas sur des histoires d'amour répétitives. Mais il s'agissait là tout d'un monde dont il ne connaissait rien, et à vrai dire, il se sentait un peu comme un imposteur en l'écoutant, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre les états d'âme de ces gens.  
Et bizarrement, tout cela ne lui donna qu'encore plus envie de connaître Bokuto. Une curiosité inouïe s'installa dans son esprit, et en le réalisant, il comprit qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait pas si facilement.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Il abuse Kuroo au début du chapitre ? Petit Akaashi vous attendrit ? Il va vous manquer Lev ?_

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et bonne nuit à tous ! *coeurs coeurs coeurs*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh là là j'ai deux jours de retard moi ! Désolé, c'est entièrement de ma faute, je suis juste pas douée à gérer ma vie XD_

 _Enfin ! Merci encore beauucoup à vous que me suivez ou qui découvrez tout juste, à ceux qui fav et follow et silence et aux généreux qui commentent ! Et aussi à ceux qui râlent à cause de mon retard ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! :3_

 _Merci à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, ma correctrice ! ;)_

 _J'ai changé le rating de ma fic pour cause d'une certaine violence, et pour des sujets et un vocabulaire plus mature par la suite sinon !_

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dans un certain passé vaporeux, poussiéreux, le temps battait inlassablement son chemin.

Les années passaient ; et bientôt, Akaashi eut onze ans, il rentra au collège. Il ne choisit pas son collège de secteur, mais un autre, plus loin, où il ne connaissait personne.

Sa mère ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas que les élèves de l'école primaire étaient stupides et se moquaient de lui.

Ainsi, pour son premier jour de 6ème, il fit bien des efforts pour se faire des amis, et fit bien attention à ne jamais, en aucunes circonstances, mentionner la danse classique. Ses efforts furent concluants, car il se trouva une bande de copains avec qui il pouvait se sentir enfin normal. Luke, Kenneth. Des noms qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Durant cette année là, il passa son premier vrai concours de danse, auquel il arriva premier. La fierté qu'il ressentit ce jour là écrasa avec véhémence, telle une revanche bien méritée, les années de honte de l'école primaire.  
La vie continua paisiblement, avec tous les nouveaux soucis de l'adolescence. Akaashi grandit d'un coup. Désormais, il pouvait faire de plus grandes jetées. Il y avait une fille dans sa classe qui était jolie, et il la sentait le regarder dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Oh, il y avait aussi ce type qui avait déclaré, une fois, qu'il aimait les garçons.

\- Ugh ! Moi je m'approche plus de lui ! avait déclaré un des amis d'Akaashi.

\- Moi non plus, on sait jamais, imagine qu'il tombe amoureux de moi !

\- Avec ta gueule, même un pédé voudrait pas de toi !

Keiji les observait, riait à leurs blagues. Il ne s'inquiétait pas que Le Gay tombe amoureux de lui, mais il fit comme les autres et ne s'approcha plus trop près. Il avait suffisamment souffert par le passé des moqueries des autres pour gâcher sa tranquillité par chevalerie. Le Gay devrait se sauver de sa misère à son tour par lui même.

Cependant, un jour qu'il rentrait chez lui, il tomba nez à nez avec le fameux pestiféré. Il haussa les sourcils et, vite, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, tenta de l'éviter.

\- Hey ! Keiji ! s'exclama-t-il.

Akaashi fut bien obligé de se retourner.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix loin d'être aimable.

\- Tu fais de la danse classique pas vrai ? demanda l'autre de but en blanc.

Le corps d'Akaashi se glaça sur place, son coeur rata un battement et sa gorge se serra automatiquement. Soudain, il commença à avoir chaud. Et froid, en même temps.

Il avait peur.

Peur que le calvaire recommence.

Il ne tenta pas de nier.

\- Ouais. Et alors ? fit-il, menaçant, en essayant d'oublier les sueurs froides dans son dos.

\- C'est cool, minauda l'autre. Et tes potes, ils sont au courant ?

Keiji sentit une rage, une violence immense monter en lui.

\- Écoute, gronda-t-il en s'approchant.

Jamais il ne s'était senti si puissant, si dangereux. Il serra les poings. Il aurait tout fait pour ne pas retomber dans son état précédent.

\- Si tu dis un seul mot… Je te défonce. Je te tue. T'as compris ?!

L'intéressé reculait tandis qu'Akaashi approchait. Il haussa un sourcil. Impossible de savoir s'il était impressionné ou non.

\- Ah oui ? C'est avec ton tutu et tes grands écarts que tu comptes me tuer ?

Le temps d'une seconde, il crut devenir fou. Il sentit une violente, foudroyante chaleur l'envahir tout entier, et ses poings se gonfler d'énergie. Il l'aurait frappé si cela n'avait pas eu de répercutions par la suite. Il l'aurait frappé, oui, mais l'autre aurait été raconter son secret. Alors il se contenta de l'attraper par les cheveux et de lui souffler :

\- Exactement. Un bon coup de pied dans tes couilles de pédé. Peut-être que comme ça, les autres accepteront enfin de t'approcher, peut être que comme ça, ils arrêteront de se sauver quand tu t'approches ?

Akaashi se surprit lui même dans la cruauté de ses mots, et le regard glacial, blessé, que lui envoya l'autre lui confirma leur efficacité. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas. Il relâcha sa victime et s'en alla, le pas rapide, sans perdre une seconde à se retourner.

Oh, plus tard il s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Mais la peur contrôlait alors ses actions.

Le temps passa. Tout redevint normal après cette intercation, mais au fond de lui, Akaashi était toujours inquiet. Il sentait des regards sur lui, il entendait son nom murmuré dans les couloirs et imaginait des complots contre lui.

\- 6/20. Tu es bien distrait en ce moment, Akaashi, déclara son prof d'histoire.

C'est un soir de décembre, quelques jours avant les vacances, et une semaine avant sa représentation de danse de Noël, que le pire arriva.

Il se dirigeait vers l'école de danse, il faisait déjà nuit et le brouillard londonien envahissait les rues. L'atmosphère était froide, et Akaashi marchait vite, dans l'espoir d'arriver assez tôt à son cour pour se réchauffer avant de se changer.

Cependant, dans les ombres de la ville, le danseur ne vit pas la silhouette qui l'attendait au détour d'un cul-de-sac. Il passa devant le croisement, et sans crier gare, quatre bras sortirent de l'ombre pour le tirer dans un coin désert. On lui plaqua brusquemment une main sur la bouche, et le dos contre un mur. Tremblant de panique, Akaashi remuait dans tout les sens, suffoquant contre cette main inconnue, il se débâtait mais se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Cet instant de panique ne dura cependant pas longtemps, car sa vue s'habitua à l'obscurité, et Akaashi reconnut bien vite deux visages familiers.

\- Luke ?! Kenneth ?!

Son corps tout entier se glaça soudain d'effroi. Qu'était-il en train de se passer, que faisaient ses _amis_ ici ?!

\- Salut Keiji. Où tu cours comme ça ?

Et soudain, Akaashi comprit. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour faire le lien. Le Gay avait parlé. Luke et Kenneth savaient tout. C'était la fin pour lui. La fin de tout.

\- Je rentre chez moi, bredouilla-t-il cependant.

\- Ah oui ? Chez toi c'est pas plutôt vers le Nord pourtant ?

Et pourtant, malgré cette situation grotesque, il se sentit rougir. Il s'apprêtait à trouver une autre excuse, quand tout à coup, une nouvelle silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

\- Bah alors, Keiji, raconte leur pour ta passion secrète !

Il était là. Celui qui était à l'origine de sa ruine. Akaashi fronça les sourcils, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer de frustration. Il dut faire une tête ridicule, car les deux autres se mirent à ricaner.

\- Il nous a tout raconté, Keiji, cherches pas.

\- On savait pas que t'étais pédé toi aussi ? T'avais peur de sortir du placard, gloussa Kenneth.

Frissonnant d'épouvante, Akaashi tenta de répliquer calmement.

\- Je suis pas pédé. Pas comme cet enculé.

Il désigna Le Gay, qui se contenta de sourire, satisfait.

\- Je fais de la danse, c'est tout ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu trop désespéré à son goût. Je suis pas pédé.

\- Bah oui, bien sûr.

\- Avoue t'aimes quand Luke te tient comme ça.

Kenneth désigna la poigne de son ami sur le bras d'Akaashi.

\- Ugh, mec, c'est dégueulasse, ce que tu dis !

Et l'intéressé s'éloigna brusquement, rendant une liberté relative à Akaashi. Ce dernier se sentait humilié, trahi, profondément déçu. Mais aussi enragé, il savait qu'il ne manquait plus qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau pour que le vase déborde. Alors, il ne pourrait plus retenir sa colère.

\- Bon, les gars ! s'exclama soudain Le Gay d'un air un peu trop à l'aise.

Akaashi croisa son regard. Ils se toisèrent avec une haine glaciale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On y va ?

Et sans que cela semble le moins du monde étrange, tout le monde acquiesça et commença à sortir de la ruelle. La fureur commença à monter en Keiji, mais ce fut seulement lorsqu'il vit son ennemi donner une frappe amicale sur les épaules de ses deux anciens camarades qu'il la laissa vraiment s'exprimer.

Bondissant en avant, il attrapa le traître par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Là il cogna, fort, sans vraiment savoir où, il frappait son ennemi avec toute sa force. L'autre se débattait tant bien que mal, mais il était faible. La danse, malgré les apparences, rendait fort, faisait les muscles.

Dans le fond, Luke et Kenneth observaient dans un silence relatif.

Au bout d'un moment, Akaashi, haletant, cessa son martyre. La colère avait été éliminée. L'autre ne bougea pas. Il saignait du nez, ainsi qu'à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, et avait un oeil à demi-fermé. Il plongea son regard vacillant dans celui d'Akaashi, lui partageant une haine immense, une colère, une déception, une tristesse même.  
Akaashi ne s'en voulait pas. Oui, il avait souffert ce gars, d'accord. Eh bien lui aussi. Lui aussi et maintenant tout ce qu'il avait construit était détruit à cause de ce fouteur de merde.

\- Bon je crois qu'on va vous laisser avant que vous commenciez à vous lécher les couilles, hein, s'exclama soudain Luke d'un ton terriblement moqueur.

Le sang d'Akaashi ne fit qu'un tour. Sans se laisser le temps de comprendre, il bondit sur son ancien ami, et commença à se défouler sur lui. Coups de poings, de genoux, de pieds. Luke tomba à terre, mais contrairement au Gay, il ne se laissait pas faire. À son tour il hurlait, frappait, poussait, griffait. Kenneth ne tarda pas à s'adonner à la bagarre à son tour, et comme Akaashi se battait désormais seul contre deux, il se retrouva vite cloué au sol.

\- Tu croyais faire quoi comme ça ?! beugla Luke, la voix tremblante de rage.

\- Laisse tomber, sale pédé, c'est pas toi qui nous fera peur, répliqua Kenneth d'un ton bien plus calme, bien plus effrayant.

Et sur ce ils lui assenèrent une série de coups de poings chacun avant de se relever, et de s'en aller, sans un mot, mais un avec un dernier regard en arrière plein de mépris.  
Akaashi ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants. Il avait du mal à rester conscient.

\- Je suis pas pédé putain, murmura-t-il pour lui même, et il explosa en larmes.

Ce fut une déferlante d'émotions, il hurlait, hoquetait, s'étouffait presque avec ses sanglots. Il avait mal à la tête, mal partout, il saignait du nez, à la lèvre, et peut être au coeur aussi. En tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il avait.  
Il ramena ses mains contre lui, car il les avait alors gardé sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux crasseux d'avoir touché le sol. Il réalisa qu'elles étaient aussi pleines de sang, et des bleus apparaissaient déjà au niveau de ses articulations. Il les vit trembler, et seulement là, comprit combien il avait froid, étalé sur le macadam sombre.

Cependant, alors qu'il se relevait, il vit une ombre à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il fit volte-face brusquement, et fut pris de vertiges. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la silhouette s'était avancée face à lui.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle, et Akaashi comprit qu'il s'agissait du Gay, je voulais juste appartenir à un groupe pour une fois, et je t'en voulais, je vous en voulais tous, expliqua-t-il, et sa voix tremblait. Alors quand j'ai appris pour la danse, j'ai vu une occasion de me faire des amis…

Il fit une pause. Akaashi ne répondit pas. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille à vrai dire. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, plus l'énergie d'y porter de l'importance. Il aurait voulu s'allonger et s'endormir pour de nombreuses années.

\- Mais, reprit alors son interlocuteur. On est pas obligé de rester chacun dans notre coin. On pourrait… Je sais pas… Être amis peut être ?

Akaashi releva la tête, et plongea son regard le plus froid dans celui du garçon un peu empoté en face de lui.

\- Écoute moi bien, déclara-t-il d'une voix sans équivoque. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Je ne veux pas être ton ami. Je te déteste, tu comprends ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Ne m'approches plus.

Et sur ce, Akaashi le poussa hors de son chemin et commença à partir.

\- Non, attends ! s'exclama Le Gay en attrapant Akaashi par le bras. Je vois bien que c'est difficile et tout mais… Je veux dire… Entre homos on devrait peut être s'entraider non ?

Akaashi sentit tous ses poils se hérisser à ces derniers mots. Il se retourna brusquement, arracha le bras du Gay du sien et, l'attrapant violemment par le col, hurla de toutes ses forces :

\- Je suis PAS pédé putain ! Arrêtez de me faire chier avec ça ! Je fais de la danse, et vous feriez tous mieux d'arrêter avec vos a priori sur moi, parce qu'un jour je vais devenir le danseur _classique_ le plus reconnu et désiré au monde, et alors là j'espère que vous aurez HONTE avec vos petites vies de merde !

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, il balança l'autre garçon sur le sol avec toute la violence qu'il avait en lui. Son interlocuteur gémit, mais se releva doucement, alors que Akaashi partait. Il marcha un moment dans la rue, dévasté, mais plus déterminé que jamais.  
Il allait leur faire regretter de s'en être pris à lui. Il allait tous leur montrer combien il pouvait être glorieux malgré leur haine contre lui.  
Ce soir là il rata le cours de danse classique. En rentrant à la maison, il fila dans sa chambre pour se remettre en état avant que sa mère ne le voit. Il excusa les bleus sur son visage par une bagarre sans importante au collège. Sa mère le fixa un instant d'un air suspicieux, râla un peu en disant qu'on ne résolvait rien par la violence, et le laissa tranquille avec cette histoire.

Le reste du collège fut vite mis au courant qu'il ne fallait plus approcher Akaashi Keiji non plus, aussi ce dernier se retrouva à nouveau sans amis. Le Gay lui lançait de petits regards de temps en temps, mais Akaashi l'ignorait ou lui répondait par des oeillades glacées.

Oh, le temps passa, et le petit garçon qui voulait juste avoir des amis devint un adolescent terne mais bel et bien déterminé. Il n'attendait plus rien des gens mais beaucoup de lui même, aussi gardait-il son rêve de devenir célèbre, talentueux, glorieux. Seule la danse l'intéressait à présent. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Dernier retour en arrière, maintenant vous savez tout d'Akaashi et on va pouvoir revenir à l'histoire principale (et surtout à Bokuto ;D)_

 _Malgré tout, qu'avez vous pensé du passé d'Akaashi ; ça vous à intrigué ? Ennuyé ?  
Dites moi tout, et sur ce je cours à mon écriture !_

 _(Je suis un peu bloquée à un chapitre pas mal compliqué, souhaitez moi du courage !)_

 _Bisous les petites mouettes !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey friends !_

 _Allez, voilà le plus long chapitre parut à ce jour ! Plein de changements ici, plein de mouvements, et à mon avis plein de découvertes qui risquent de vous plaire ! :)_

 _Merci beauuucoup encore à vous qui me suivez, qui commentent chaque semaines et qui m'encouragent énormément ! Merci aussi à vous qui follow et fav ma fic en secret ! ;)_

 _Merci encore à ma correctrice_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _sans qui vous vous brûleriez la rétine sur les fautes douteuses !_

 _Et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Les semaines passèrent. Akaashi aimait toujours autant son travail au Downroad Theatre. Lev n'était plus là pour lui raconter des histoires insignifiantes le soir en rentrant. Aussi Akaashi se dévouait entièrement à son rôle et à la danse. Il rentrait et s'entraînait pendant un moment. Il regardait quelques émissions sur la danse, et traînait sur des forums consacrés à sa passion. Il était tellement occupé et s'était tellement renfermé dans son monde qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte que le temps passait. Quel jour était-on déjà ?

Tous les matins il passait devant le petit groupe de Bokuto. Tous les matins ce dernier lui faisait un signe de la main, tous les matins Akaashi lui faisait un petit sourire. Et tous les matins son ami méprisant haussait un sourcil déconfit.

\- Keiji, pas bien réveillé ce matin ? lança Tsukishima alors qu'Akaashi ratait pour la cinquième fois un grand jeté.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà frustré, il n'arrivait à rien ce jour là, tout ses pas de danses, même les plus basiques, semblaient lourds, difficiles, alors un grand jeté… Il secoua la tête d'agacement.

\- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Tsukishima se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Akaashi avait beau faire tout son possible avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Il savait bien qu'il était son patron, mais entretenir une bonne ambiance dans une équipe était primordial non ? Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il aucun effort pour être aimable ?

\- T'inquiète Keiji ! s'exclama soudain une voix dans le dos de notre héros. Ça arrive, les jours comme ça !

Il s'agissait de Nishinoya, un petit acrobate motivé et motivant. Tout le monde l'appréciait pour son caractère charismatique, seulement il lui arrivait d'être un peu fougueux et de créer des débats, inutiles aux yeux d'Akaashi. Heureusement, son grand partenaire, Asahi, était toujours là pour lui remettre les pieds sur Terre.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Malgré tout Nishinoya était un bon élément dans la troupe. Meilleur que lui, sans doute.

Akaashi le savait, il n'était pas très facile d'accès, pas très sympa, en gros. Un peu froid, disait certains. Oh, il n'avait pas la conversation facile, c'est vrai, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire de manière générale. Pas parce qu'il ne pensait rien, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait du mal à imaginer que qui que ce soit trouve de l'intérêt à ses pensées.

Soudain, un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre au fond de la salle. Tout le monde fit volte-face, pour découvrir un Yamaguchi écarlate et le matériel de sons écroulé sur le sol. Tsukishima bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la zone accidentée.

\- Oh mon dieu, désolé Tsukki, je voulais pas, pardon c'est encore de ma faute ! s'exclama Yamaguchi, au bord des larmes, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

Tsukishima ne répondit pas et s'accroupit devant le matériel éparpillé. Tout le monde le fixait, et tout le monde tremblait pour Yamaguchi. À vrai dire, bien que le blond n'ait jamais montré aucun signe d'agressivité, sa nature froide et insondable rendait méfiants les plus aimables.

Cependant, en quelques minutes, le matériel était de nouveau sur pied, et, sans un soupir, Tsukishima se releva et donna une frappe amicale dans le dos de Yamaguchi, qui le fixait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Ce n'était pas très grave. C'est réparé. Fais attention maintenant.

Ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, le temps d'un instant, et Akaashi aurait juré remarquer un changement dans le regard du glacial Tsukishima. Cependant, Yamaguchi hocha la tête avec véhémence, et ils se séparèrent.

Akaashi en vint à se demander pourquoi le blond gardait Yamaguchi comme assistant. Il était vraisemblablement bien plus doué que lui quand il était question de gérer tout ce genre d'outils, et aussi bien plus débrouillard. Tsukishima était intelligent, sûrement encore bien plus qu'il n'en avait l'air, alors que Yamaguchi… Yamaguchi était tout son contraire. Pas bête, non, il avait l'intelligence de la bonté. Aucune trace de méchanceté ne s'échappait de lui. Il émanait de lui la douceur, l'attention, la considération. Et pour preuve : tout le monde appréciait Yamaguchi, tandis que peu de gens se fiait à Tsukishima.

Mais tout de même, se reprit Akaashi. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Tsukishima garderait le doux Yamaguchi pour une tache si cérébrale ?

\- Allez, on s'y remet ! s'écria soudain la voix de Tanaka, tandis qu'il frappait dans ses mains.

Et tout le monde se dirigea de nouveau vers la scène. Akaashi soupira. Il pressentait que son corps ne voudrait toujours pas l'écouter.

Malheureusement, ce fut le cas. Et ce, tout le long de la journée. En quittant le théâtre à dix huit heures le soir, il était envahi par un sentiment de profonde frustration.

\- C'est pas grave, lui avait dit Yachi, demain ça ira mieux !

Et bien qu'Akaashi sache que c'était probablement vrai, il était énervé. Il n'aimait pas se sentir si inutile, si défectueux.  
Il marcha vite sur le chemin du retour, et une fois chez lui, il n'avait même pas envie de danser. Cependant, il se força, comme pour punir son corps de ne pas l'écouter, comme pour se punir de ne pas être assez parfait.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il s'arrêta, prit une douche, puis fouilla dans ses placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Mais rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien à se mettre sous la dent nulle part.

Akaashi soupira de frustration. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour !

Définitivement énervé, il dut se rhabiller et, attrapant ses clés d'un mouvement rageur, il quitta l'appartement, avec un minimum de sous en poche. Juste de quoi faire quelques courses.

Dehors la vie était joyeuse, comme toujours. Animée. Des couples se souriaient bêtement en se tenant par le bras, des groupes d'amis riaient aux éclats et se poussaient sur les trottoirs. Akaashi roula des yeux.

Il voulait juste être tranquille. Il aurait voulu que cette journée se passe mieux, mais voir tout ces gens heureux le rendait encore plus amer. Certains diront que la nature humaine est mauvaise, et Akaashi en vint à questionner son égoïsme. Qu'en aurait pensé Bokuto ? En voilà, une personne loin d'être égoïste. Et pourtant il le connaissait à peine, si ce n'est pas du tout.

Il l'intriguait tellement. Et, avec une bouffée au coeur, il se demandait si ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Pourquoi lui souriait-il ainsi tous les matins ? Car ce n'était pas qu'une simple politesse, Akaashi avait fini par faire attention : Bokuto le cherchait du regard. Il vérifiait l'heure sur son téléphone, fouillait la foule du regard et, seulement lorsqu'il l'apercevait, un sourire sincère se formait sur son visage. C'était sans compter les haussements de sourcils impérieux de Kuroo qui ne rôdait jamais bien loin.  
Lui, en revanche, ne l'intriguait pas du tout. Il renvoyait à Akaashi une impression de mépris, d'arrogance, il semblait toujours chercher une occasion de profiter de la situation. Oui, il semblait sournois et… égoïste.

Akaashi secoua la tête. Et si il lui ressemblait au fond ? Et si il s'était perdu dans un élan d'amour propre et qu'il avait sous-estimé ses propres défauts ?

Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta tant bien que mal de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais rien à faire. Il y a certains soirs comme ça, où on n'a pas d'autres choix que d'être pessimiste.

Mais était-on tous tristes de la même façon lors de ces soirées sombres ? Non, ce n'était pas cela la vraie question. Bokuto était-il triste de la même façon qu'Akaashi ?

Quelles questions retournait-il en vain encore et encore le soir avant de s'endormir ? Lors de quelles occasions devait-il s'enfermer dans son univers afin de cacher sa tristesse ?

C'était étrange d'imaginer ainsi quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas sous ses différentes facettes. C'était étrange et bizarrement intéressant. Pourtant il n'avait jamais prit le temps de le faire sur qui que ce soit d'autres. Au fond tout était possible ainsi, il pouvait imaginer Bokuto comme il voulait qu'il soit. Il s'en voulut un peu d'ailleurs, de rêvasser ainsi de lui sans prendre la peine d'essayer de le connaître pour de vrai.

Mais peut-être serait-il déçu.

Et oui, quel égoïsme, vraiment.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si une occasion s'était présentée. Un sourire jaune se dessina sur son visage. Quelle mauvaise foi ! Même s'il avait eu l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui, il ne l'aurait pas fait, car comme toujours, il se serait renfermé sur lui-même. Il n'aurait pas su comment se comporter, et, en ayant peur que la situation ne se déroule pas parfaitement bien, il aurait affiché une mine froide et intouchable.

Pour être honnête, Akaashi aurait aimé changer. Il aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait aimé être plus à l'aise, plus ouvert, plus aimant.

Un taxi klaxonna soudain à sa droite, et, sursautant, Akaashi revint à la réalité. Il vit la vie autour de lui, les lumières éblouissantes des enseignes, les bus à étages qui s'éloignaient au loin, et il réalisa. Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il lui restait trop de choses à voir pour se morfondre ainsi sur qui il était. S'il fallait changer, il changerait. Point barre.

Complètement perdu dans ses réflexions, il tourna dans la rue où se trouvait le _Supermarket_ , quand tout à coup, il entendu qu'on criait son nom :

\- AKAAAASHI !

L'intéressé sursauta avec une certaine violence. Une telle diction, ce petit accent étrange sur son prénom, il l'avait déjà entendu…

Il se retourna, et fit soudain face à un Bokuto éberlué qui se dirigeait vers lui, tout sourire, suivit de ses amis Kuroo et Kenma. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? s'exclama Bokuto quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Akaashi fut surpris de remarquer qu'il s'adressait à lui comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date.

\- Je passe vite fait m'acheter de quoi manger, expliqua-t-il et il se surprit lui même par l'assurance dans sa voix.

Kuroo et Kenma vinrent alors se placer derrière Bokuto, et Akaashi croisa le regard du plus grand. Ce dernier affichait un sourire en coin désabusé et l'observait d'un regard pleins de jugements. Notre protagoniste baissa les yeux pour vérifier le comportement du plus petit. Il s'avérait que sa présence lui était complètement égal, car il pianotait frénétiquement sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Rapportant son attention sur Bokuto, Akaashi reprit :

\- Et vous ?

\- On sort ce soir, on va manger une pizza pas loin avec des potes.

Tous acquiescèrent.

\- T'es tout seul ? reprit le fier danseur de breakdance.

\- Oui, répondit Akaashi. J'avais pas prévu de ressortir, c'est juste histoire d'avoir de quoi manger ce soir.

Bokuto hocha la tête, pensif, quand soudain, une lueur nouvelle étincela dans son regard tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils et demandait :

\- Bah si t'es tout seul, tu voudrais pas venir avec nous, tiens ?

Akaashi se figea sur place. Quoi ?

Lui qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir d'occasions pour apprendre à connaître le plus grand, il semblerait que le destin l'ait entendu et ait voulu lui donner sa chance ! Mais Akaashi n'était pas prêt ! De plus, sa journée avait été épuisante, et il n'était pas sûr de survivre à un quelconque évènement social. Enfin, il ne connaissait aucun des amis de Bokuto, car si à la limite il aurait pu se sentir relativement à l'aise avec ce dernier, ses amis ne lui paraissaient pas d'une chaleur sans pareille.

\- Oh, c'est gentil mais je voudrais pas m'inviter. En plus je suis presque arrivé au magasin alors… marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard, gardant toutefois la tête haute.

Cependant, alors qu'il désignait le supermarché quelques mètres au loin, il réalisa que l'enseigne était éteinte. Ce jour là était un Jeudi, et ils fermaient plus tôt tous les soirs de Jupiter. Akaashi avait été tellement déconnecté du cours du temps depuis le départ de Lev qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh non, s'exclama Bokuto. T'inquiètes, t'inquiètes, ça dérange pas du tout, ce serait cool que tu viennes ! En plus… fit-il d'une plus petite voix. Si c'est là que tu allais…

Il désigna à son tour le magasin. Akaashi frémit d'embarras.

\- Enfin, se ravisa-t-il cependant, te sens pas forcé, hein, viens si t'as envie quoi.

Akaashi sera les poings dans ses poches, ses paumes étaient moites. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Seulement il releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier affichait un sourire sincère, amical, il le regardait comme si il le considérait vraiment comme son ami proche, comme s'il avait véritablement envie qu'il accepte.

Alors, pris d'une bouffée de courage, de folie, presque, il força un petit sourire sur son visage et déclara :

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il marqua malgré tout une pause.

\- Alors je me joindrais à vous avec plaisir.

Le sourire de Bokuto s'agrandit, et ses yeux étincelèrent. À cette vue, Akaashi se surprit à sourire lui même.

\- Cool ! s'exclama-t-il. On rejoint deux potes, t'inquiètes ils sont grave sympas tu vas les kiffer !

Akaashi hocha la tête, et comme la troupe commençait à marcher, il les suivit, le coeur battant, encore retourné de sa propre audace.

Le chemin pour arriver jusqu'à la pizzeria ne fut pas long, mais il lui permit quand même de reprendre consistance avant les choses sérieuses.

Kenma rentra le premier à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Kuroo, puis Bokuto. Ce dernier tint la porte à Akaashi avec un sourire fier de lui tandis qu'il déclarait d'un ton pompeux :

\- Après vous, Monsieur…

Akaashi ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'il s'exécutait en baissant les yeux. Visiblement, Bokuto était du genre à apprécier la plaisanterie.

En pénétrant dans le restaurant, ce dernier resta à ses côtés tandis que Kuroo et Kenma cherchaient les autres du regard.

\- Ah ! Ils sont là, fit Kuroo en pointant un coin de la salle.

Et tous se dirigèrent dans cette direction. Akaashi avait la gorge un peu serrée, mais il fit un effort pour oublier son malaise.

En arrivant à la table, il put voir deux jeunes hommes en pleine discussion. L'un avait les cheveux châtains dont les pointes rebiquaient sur les côtés. Il était grand, et son visage était doux, bien qu'un peu malicieux. Il avait un sourire enjôleur qui devait lui valoir une certaine popularité, et une prestance remarquable. Il portait une veste cintrée, un t-shirt blanc avec des inscriptions sur le torse, ainsi qu'un foulard bordeaux noué de façon large autour de son cou. L'autre était un peu plus petit. Ses cheveux était bruns, courts, dressés en pique sur sa tête. Contrairement à son ami, ses traits étaient durs, sérieux, fatigués presque. Ses yeux, plus en amandes, semblaient sur la défensive. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, comme une barrière. Il portait un manteau bleu nuit en laine et un t-shirt noir en dessous.

En arrivant, tous s'exclamèrent :

\- Salut !

Puis les nouveaux venus fixèrent Akaashi d'un air curieux.

\- Alors ! s'exclama Bokuto, tout content de faire les présentations. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, voici Akaashi.

Il posa sa main dans le dos de l'intéressé, qui laissa échapper un "Bonjour !" un peu trop fluet à son goût.

\- Akaashi, reprit Bokuto en se penchant vers lui. Voici Oikawa.

Il pointa le plus grand aux cheveux rebiquant.

\- Et voici Iwaizumi, mais tout le monde l'appelle Iwa-chan.

Le deuxième aux cheveux en pique leva la main en guise de salutation.

Ainsi Kuroo et Kenma s'installèrent, puis Akaashi se retrouva en face de ce dernier et à la gauche de Bokuto.

Tout le monde parlait dans tout les sens, et Bokuto se pencha vers Akaashi :

\- Tu prends quoi ?

Un sourire innocent illuminait son visage. Akaashi tourna les pages du menu.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, comme il ne savait pas.

L'intéressé baissa la tête sur la carte, tourna quelques pages. Akaashi observa sa nuque, la naissance de ses cheveux. Ses racines brunes commençaient à réapparaître.

\- Ah ! Je prends celle-là, si tu sais pas, t'as qu'à la tester aussi, tu vas voir elle gère !

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il s'en fichait un peu. À vrai dire, il n'était pas difficile.

En levant les yeux, il remarqua que Bokuto l'observait avec intérêt. Akaashi lui rendit son regard. Les iris du plus grand étaient d'une couleur étrange. D'un brun noisette tirant sur le doré. C'était comme si des paillettes en or dansaient dans ses yeux. Oui, ses yeux étaient spéciaux. Ils se dénotaient non seulement par leur couleur, mais aussi par leur forme, très ronds. Pas _beaux_ , mais originaux, artistiques, presque. Ils renvoyaient un charme particulier que tout le monde ne pouvait probablement pas saisir, et Akaashi se demanda pourquoi lui y parvenait.

\- Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ? s'exclama soudain Kuroo de l'autre côté de la table.

Bokuto fit volte-face, et Akaashi, faisant de nouveau face au reste des invités, se sentit rougir malgré lui. Tout le monde les fixait.

\- Non, ça va, répondit Bokuto avec aplomb.

Kuroo haussa les sourcils d'un air pleins de sous-entendus, et, affichant un sourire amusé, déclara :

\- C'est vrai que vos petits jeux de regards avaient l'air **CHOUETTES**.

Un sourire goguenard s'étendit sur les lèvres de Bokuto qui répliqua :

\- Mais dis moi Kuroo, tu n'as pas d'autres **CHATS** à fouetter plutôt que de nous observer ?

Et sur ce, ils se fixèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire en se tenant les côtes, la tête renversée en arrière et les genoux qui cognaient sous la table.

Akaashi, complètement perdu, voir un peu effrayé, observait la scène d'un air désemparé. En face de lui, Kenma roulait des yeux comme s'il avait déjà assisté à cette scène mille et une fois. Il se pencha vers Akaashi :

\- Laisse tomber. Ils font ça tout le temps. Kuroo fait une fixette sur les chats et Bokuto sur les hiboux.

Akaashi hocha la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- O...kay ? bredouilla-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

\- Je te l'accorde, déclara Oikawa depuis l'autre bout de la table. C'est désemparant.

Il fit un mouvement de la main illustrant ses propos, et Iwaizumi se cala au fond de son siège en soupirant.

Finalement, Kuroo leva la main, et Bokuto lui répondit par un check puissant, puis un serveur vint leur demander leur commande.

\- Au fait ! s'exclama Kuroo à l'attention d'Akaashi. T'as écouté notre CD ? T'en penses quoi ?

L'intéressé se raidit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en discuter avec ce curieux personnage.

\- Oui. J'ai bien aimé, déclara-t-il seulement en guise d'introduction. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de musique que j'écoute d'habitude, mais ça m'a plu. Les paroles. Elles étaient bien.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil, et Akaashi aurait juré voir la surprise se figer un instant sur son visage. Bokuto virevolta sur son siège afin de faire face à notre protagoniste.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'égosilla-t-il dans tout le restaurant.

\- Shhhh ! fit Kenma d'un air agacé en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas encore nous faire remarquer, déclara Iwaizumi en écrasant Bokuto au fond de son siège à la seule force de son bras gauche.

Il semblait fort, et Akaashi se demanda s'il ne l'était pas encore plus qu'il n'en avait l'air. En face de lui, Oikawa l'observait d'un air rêveur. Akaashi haussa un sourcil circonspect. Bokuto se mit à rire doucement.

\- Désolé, désolé… C'est parce qu'on a pas souvent de retour sur ce qu'on fait, expliqua-t-il à Akaashi. Les gens n'achètent pas souvent, et quand ils le font, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils en ont pensé. Alors certains nous disent qu'ils adorent, des fois, dans la rue, mais du coup on a seulement des commentaires venant de gens à qui ça plaît beaucoup.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua Kuroo. On ne sait pas pourquoi les gens qui n'aiment pas n'aiment pas, justement. Alors si tu as des critiques à faire…

Son regard avait changé. C'était celui de l'artiste qui le transperçait maintenant. Un regard qui portait beaucoup moins de jugements et beaucoup plus d'intérêt à la personne en face de lui. Il était prêt à tout entendre. Il était passionné et voulait seulement s'améliorer. Il fallait croire que tout le monde avait sa part de questionnement.

Malheureusement, Akaashi ne savait pas trop. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, à la musique. Oh, son père voulait lui faire apprendre le piano pendant un temps, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué. Lui, c'était la danse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara soudain Kenma d'une voix sans émotion.

Il fixait toujours son téléphone portable.

\- C'est intéressant de voir ce que les gens qui ne sont pas forcément calés sur le sujet pense de ce qu'on fait, donc dis juste ce que tu penses. Enfin… se reprit-il en relevant la tête. À moins que tu ne sois musicien ?

Akaashi haussa les sourcils, surpris voir un peu effrayé, par la perspicacité avec laquelle le petit blond l'avait cerné.

\- Oh non, non, je ne joue pas de musique, expliqua-t-il, et Kenma se détendit.

Se tournant vers Kuroo, Akaashi reprit d'un ton posé :

\- Je pense que si certaines personnes ont du mal à apprécier c'est parce qu'elles ne s'intéressent pas au rap. Moi même, je n'en écoute pas d'habitude. C'est seulement parce que Bokuto est venu me mettre le CD entre les mains que je l'ai acheté. Et j'ai plutôt accroché. Parce que je trouve que tu dis des choses intéressantes, ce sont des sujets qui nous touchent tous je crois. Ta voix est claire, l'oreille veut l'écouter. Mais je t'ai trouvé un peu cru à certains moments. Je pense que parfois c'est en faisant des sous-entendus plutôt que d'exprimer les choses froidement qu'on est plus percutant. Aussi, l'ambiance de certaine musiques est franchement glauque parfois, tu nous mets mal à l'aise. Et puis personnellement, je trouve que ça manque d'instruments, mais bon, ça c'est juste mes goûts.

Kenma haussa les sourcils, avant de donner une petite frappe contre le biceps de Kuroo.

\- Tu vois ! Quand je te dis qu'on devrait plus s'axer sur la musique en elle-même. J'en ai marre de remixer mes propres sons moi.

Kuroo ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient plissés, centrés sur Akaashi mais ce n'était plus lui qu'il voyait. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions. Un instant plus tard, il clignait des yeux, et observait à nouveau son interlocuteur, mais avec une surprise, un intérêt nouveau. Hochant la tête, il reprit :

\- Merci. C'est bon à savoir.

\- De rien.

Un silence s'était fait autour de la table. En fait, tout le monde s'était arrêté pour l'écouter parler. Pivotant sur sa droite, Akaashi posa de nouveau son regard sur Bokuto, qui l'observait l'air béat. Les sourcils haussés et les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Trop cool, fit-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Akaashi en plissant les lèvres.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, déclara Oikawa en posant son menton entre ses mains, accoudé à la table, c'est que c'est un camarade bien charismatique qu'il nous a ramené.

Il fit une pause, et Akaashi, comprenant que c'était de lui qu'on parlait, porta de nouveau son regard sur Bokuto. Ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt, provoquant une sensation étrange, nouvelle, dans le ventre de notre protagoniste. Cela n'effaçait cependant pas l'intimidation qu'il ressentait, sachant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Cela dit, Oikawa sortit une carte d'une poche intérieur de sa veste, et la tendit à Akaashi.

\- Tiens. Ma carte de visite. Je suis photographe, et je pense que tu ferais un bon modèle. Si jamais tu es intéressé, n'hésite pas à me contacter. Je me souviendrais de toi.

Akaashi s'en saisit, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard courroucé que lança Iwaizumi au photographe. Bokuto se retourna lui aussi, mais Akaashi ne put voir son expression comme il lui tournait le dos.

Au bout de la table, il aperçut Oikawa murmurer quelque chose à son voisin d'en face, puis poser sa main sur celle de ce dernier, caressant de son pouce les articulations crispées d'Iwaizumi. Akaashi haussa les sourcils, et vite, détourna le regard, comme s'il avait aperçu quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Un certain malaise s'était emparé de lui.

Bokuto s'était de nouveau retourné, il lui affichait désormais un sourire amical, et du coin de l'oeil, Akaashi saisit le regard inquisiteur que Kuroo portait sur son ami. Mais, en voyant l'expression enjoué de Bokuto, il ne put réfréner un mince sourire à son tour.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Akaashi ne pensait plus à sa mauvaise journée, et bien qu'il soit toujours un peu mal à l'aise, lui, inconnu dans un groupe d'amis déjà formé, il passait un bon moment.

Il découvrit qu'Iwaizumi ne parlait pas énormément, mais écoutait beaucoup. Il comprit aussi que lui et Oikawa entretenait une relation particulière dont il n'avait probablement pas idée. Oikawa, d'ailleurs, semblait s'enfermer dans un personnage excentrique et sûr de lui, mais, et sans savoir pourquoi, il semblait à Akaashi qu'il cachait quelque chose d'autre.  
Kuroo quant à lui… Akaashi se réservait ses jugements. Il était bien possible qu'il ne soit pas exactement comme il avait cru qu'il était. Plus passionné, plus réfléchi, plus réel. Kenma ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus, et surtout de lui, mais en un clin d'oeil il savait lire dans vos yeux. Un être intéressant, mais intouchable, que Kuroo semblait malgré tout avoir apprivoisé.

Bokuto enfin. Il semblait hors de toute réalité. Un garçon étrange, ça c'était sûr. Mais pas une once de colère ou de ressentiment négatif ne s'échappait de lui. On aurait dit qu'il n'était que bonnes intentions, joie, et engouement. En d'autres termes, un véritable mystère, qu'Akaashi avait de plus en plus envie de résoudre.

Cependant, vers la fin du repas, Oikawa lança à Akaashi :

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie toi ? Tu bosses ?

Le sang de l'intéressé se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il n'avait pas envie que ces gens sachent. Il espérait juste que pour une fois, les gens le voient à travers un autre prisme que celui de la danse classique. Il aurait voulu qu'on arrête de rire de lui. Il aurait voulu qu'on arrête d'assumer sa sexualité à sa place. Il aurait voulu qu'on le considère pour ce qu'il était.

\- Oui ! s'exclama cependant Bokuto. Il travaille au _Downroad Theatre_ !

Il se tourna vers Akaashi en souriant, puis d'un regard l'incita à préciser. L'intéressé se racla la gorge en espérant que son anxiété ne soit pas trop évidente.

\- C'est ça. Je travaille sur un projet de comédie musicale. C'est en train de se monter doucement.

Tous autour de la table hochèrent la tête, les yeux ronds.

\- Cool, commenta Oikawa. T'es chanteur ?

Akaashi se sentit transpirer. Il aurait voulu éviter le mensonge mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder le sujet de la danse classique.

\- Non. Enfin. Ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Je suis acteur.

Au fond, ce n'était pas complètement faux. Il avait quelques bases de comédien.

\- Wow, trop cool ! s'extasia Bokuto à sa droite, et Akaashi se sentit instantanément coupable. On pourra venir te voir alors ?!

Akaashi força un sourire sur son visage et déglutit.

\- Bien sûr.

Le sujet dériva alors sur autre chose, et Akaashi ne parvint pas à suivre, car en face de lui, Kenma l'observait en plissant les yeux. Il savait. Peut être pas exactement mais il avait sentit venir le mensonge. Trop tard. Au pire, peut être ne reverrait-il jamais ces gens ?

Heureusement, le repas ne s'éternisa pas. Et bientôt tous se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la nuit. Devant, Kenma et Kuroo, puis Iwaizumi et Oikawa, et enfin Bokuto et Akaashi. Ces derniers étaient un peu éloignés des autres, en sorte qu'eux seuls entendaient leur conversation.

\- Alors Akaashi, ça t'as plu finalement cette soirée ?

Encore cette façon particulière de prononcer son prénom. Akaashi regarda droit devant lui.

\- Oui.

Et il se surprit à le penser vraiment. Quelle surprise venant de sa part.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé, reprit-il.

Après tout il s'était quand même incrusté dans leurs retrouvailles entre amis, mais Bokuto avait insisté.

Il faisait sombre maintenant, et il devait avoir plu plus tôt car le macadam était humide et des flaques s'étendaient çà et là. Le bruit de la ville ne s'était pas éteint. En fait, il ne s'éteignait jamais. Les taxis roulaient à toute vitesse en fond sonore, tandis que la lumière grésillante des lampadaires illuminait le chemin. Il faisait un peu froid. L'automne s'engouffrait de plus en plus vers la froideur de l'hiver.

\- Oh non, non, répliqua Bokuto, créant devant lui un nuage de buée. Les autres t'ont bien aimé, je le sais.

Il semblait plus calme quand les autres n'étaient pas là. Peut être était-il fatigué. Il avait perdu ce côté surexcité qui l'animait depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Ah oui ? fit Akaashi. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui. Enfin. Oikawa et Iwa-chan se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. Kuroo et moi depuis le collège. Au lycée on a été dans des classes différentes, et il a rencontré Kenma. On s'est tous vraiment rassemblés en Terminal.

\- C'est cool, souffla alors Keiji.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Akaashi n'avait jamais eu d'amis comme ça. Des amis inséparables, sur qui il pouvait compter et qu'il pourrait garder durant plusieurs années. Il était peut-être un peu jaloux, mais au fond, il avait abandonné ce rêve, celui d'une amitié parfaite, depuis un bon moment. Les gens étaient trop souvent décevants.

\- Du coup vous vous retrouvez au restaurant pour garder le contact ? demanda-t-il histoire de continuer la conversation.

\- Oh, non, en fait on vie tous ensemble ! Enfin… On a beaucoup de chance. On habite dans le même bloc, alors au final on finit par tous squatter dans le même appartement. Mais de base, Oikawa et Iwa-chan vivent ensemble et Kuroo, Kenma et moi, dans l'autre appartement. Au final, Oikawa et Iwa ont leur chambre dans le notre aussi.

Akaashi tourna la tête vers Bokuto, intéressé. C'était étrange comme il aimait apprendre des petits détails sur sa vie comme cela.

\- De base c'est la chambre de Kuroo, mais pour qu'ils restent avec nous, de temps en temps Kuroo va dormir avec Kenma, et de toutes façons, Oikawa et Iwa dorment ensemble !

Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Akaashi, intrigué bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air proches, déclara-t-il sans en dire plus.

Bokuto se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris. Son teint semblait plus pâle sous les lumières froides des réverbères.

\- Ah ? Tu n'as pas compris ? Ils sortent ensemble tu sais !

Akaashi essaya en vain de retenir sa surprise, ainsi que le rougissement qui s'empara de son visage. Il trouva sa réaction ridicule car ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Ah oui ? fit-il mais sa voix sortit un ton trop haut.

\- Ouais, ça fait deux ans je crois. Ils sont trop lourds avec ça. Surtout pour nous, pauvres célibataires… déclara-t-il d'un ton agonisant, dramatique.

Il arracha un petit rire à Akaashi.

Alors comme ça Bokuto n'avait pas de copine ? Peut-être était-il le genre de gars à faire défiler les coups d'un soir…

\- Enfin bon, en même temps je suis content pour eux, ils sont fait pour être ensemble, c'est clair.

Akaashi fut surpris de l'entendre dire ça avec un tel naturel. À vrai dire, son expérience avec l'homosexualité n'était pas des plus joyeuses. Après avoir été catalogué comme "pédé" tout le long de son adolescence, il avait désormais du mal à être à l'aise en compagnie de ceux qu'on appelait communément, "les homosexuels". Et si en les côtoyant, on venait encore à émettre des jugements sur lui ? Akaashi en avait décidément plus qu'assez qu'on le juge et qu'on rit de lui pour des choses qu'il n'était pas.

\- Et toi, t'as des colocs ? demanda alors Bokuto, ramenant son interlocuteur à la réalité.

\- Oh, non. Mais j'ai un voisin assez… envahissant.

\- Ah oui ? fit Bokuto en souriant. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il s'appelle Lev, expliqua Akaashi. Il est gentil et serviable mais il est tout le temps en train de s'incruster chez moi. C'est un peu frustrant à la longue.

Bokuto rit en donnant une frappe amicale sur l'épaule d'Akaashi, qui frémit un peu à ce contact avant de rire à son tour.

\- Enfin, reprit-il. Il est parti en ce moment. Il est sur un chantier un peu loin et il loge sur place, alors je suis tout seul.

\- Ah bon ? Et ça va ? demanda Bokuto, un air inquiet nouveau sur le visage. Ça doit te faire bizarre de te retrouver tout seul comme ça.

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, un peu. Mais ça va. Il reviendra bien assez tôt. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas d'être tout seul. Je suis au calme au moins.

Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air particulier, les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais pas sévères. Curieux, plutôt. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux s'était détachée du mouvement général pour venir se reposer mollement contre sa tempe.

\- C'est drôle, répondit Bokuto. Je sais que si Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa et Iwa partaient, je me sentirais trop seul. Et je ne supporterais pas ça.

Il fit une pause.

\- Non, la solitude, c'est pas mon truc.

Il avait changé de ton, malgré le sourire qu'il affichait toujours. Et Akaashi se sentit bizarrement, désespérément intrigué, par cette autre facette de lui.

Cependant, ils déboulaient désormais sur un carrefour particulier. Le quartier de Bokuto et ses amis, _Noveapolis_ , commençait ici. Akaashi quant à lui, devrait continuer seul sur la gauche. Il baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il serait bientôt vingt deux heures.

\- Je continue par là, moi, déclara Akaashi. Alors… Bonne soirée.

Il se tourna vers Bokuto, qui observait l'intersection d'un air surpris.

\- Oh, non, fit-il. Je vais te raccompagner quand même, on va pas te laisser tout seul.

Akaashi se surprit à sourire, à être heureux de cette nouvelle. D'habitude il n'était jamais contre une sortie solitaire dans la nuit. Cela lui permettait de s'aérer les pensées. Par politesse, il répondit :

\- C'est gentil, mais tu vas devoir refaire demi-tour après et…

Bokuto ne le laissa pas finir, il s'écria à l'intention de ses amis :

\- Les gars ! Je vous rejoins après, je ramène Akaashi chez lui !

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Kuroo qui s'exclama d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus :

\- Dîtes donc, il est galant notre Bokuto ce soir…

Sans même saisir exactement où il voulait en venir, Akaashi se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il leva les yeux vers Bokuto, et, même dans l'obscurité, il aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir. Il braqua son regard sur Kuroo, la mine amère, et ce dernier ricana avant de s'en aller. Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Il se foutait vraiment de la gueule du monde. Kenma soupira, puis le suivit, tandis qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi faisaient un dernier signe de la main avant de faire demi-tour.

Bokuto secoua la tête, puis se radoucit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Akaashi.

\- On y va ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête, et ils commencèrent à marcher.

\- Désolé, reprit Bokuto. Il joue le mec hautain devant toi parce que tu ne le connais pas, et puis, il est un peu bizarre en ce moment. C'est pas contre toi, il est comme ça.

Akaashi haussa les épaules, malgré tout soulagé d'apprendre que Kuroo ne lui vouait pas un mépris particulier. Il n'avait cependant pas de remords à avoir menti sur sa profession. Ce gars-là n'en aurait sans doute pas manqué une pour se moquer de lui.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive… marmonna alors Bokuto d'un ton qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté.

Akaashi fut surpris de ce changement soudain d'humeur, malgré sa curiosité grandissante.

\- Il ne t'en parle pas ? Vous êtes proches pourtant, non ? demanda Akaashi d'un ton posé.

Bokuto se tourna vers lui, une lueur surprise dans le regard, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais. Mais il me dit plus grand chose en ce moment. Je pense qu'il est stressé parce qu'on arrive pas à vendre quoi que ce soit. Et puis l'argent, ça tombe pas du ciel, mais bon, jusqu'à aujourd'hui on s'en est toujours bien sorti.

Il fit une pause.

\- De toutes façons, c'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre aux autres ! déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y a qu'à Kenma qu'il ne s'en prend jamais.

Un court silence s'installa, comme s'il hésitait à dévoiler autre chose, puis il se ravisa et changea de sujet.

\- Enfin, j'espère que tu vas quand même mieux que tout à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

\- T'avais l'air au bout de ta vie quand on t'a croisé avant d'aller manger. Ça t'as pas changé un peu les idées ?

Alors son état de déprime se lisait tant que ça sur son visage ? Il réprima un rire jaune, car malgré tout il était touché de voir que Bokuto, avec qui il n'avait passé que quelques heures, s'en inquiétait. Il pinça les lèvres.

\- Si, si, c'est vrai, ça va mieux maintenant. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

\- Mauvaise journée à ton boulot ?

\- Oui, un peu. On travaille beaucoup et parfois on n'arrive plus à rien.

\- Faut croire que même en étant acteur, on a toujours des mauvais jours ! répliqua Bokuto.

Akaashi déglutit.

\- On s'imagine que c'est tout les jours faciles mais c'est vrai qu'on a tous nos problèmes, continua le plus grand.

Notre protagoniste hocha la tête, Bokuto était bien le premier à le reconnaître.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin, j'aime quand même beaucoup mon travail, avoua-t-il. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour me retrouver là après tout.

Bokuto baissa les yeux.

\- C'est cool. T'as fait une école de cinéma ?

Le coeur d'Akaashi commença à battre plus vite. Il allait devoir improviser un autre mensonge. Cette histoire prenait des proportions qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

\- Heum… Non. J'ai fait une école de Théâtre, marmonna-t-il.

Bokuto siffla d'un air impressionné, tandis qu'Akaashi tentait de respirer normalement.

\- J'aurai trop aimé faire une école de Danse… déclara le plus grand d'un air rêveur, et Akaashi tendit l'oreille.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas faite ?

Peut être n'avait-il pas été accepté. La compétition était rude après tout.

\- Ça coûte bien trop cher, jamais ma famille n'aurait pu se le permettre, expliqua Bokuto.

Et Akaashi tomba des nues. Il se sentit soudain gêné, coupable. Il l'avait fait, lui, l'école de Danse, et même s'il était conscient de la valeur de ce genre d'études, jamais il n'avait eu à s'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir payer.

\- En plus, pour trouver du travail dans ce genre de milieu c'est pas l'éclate. J'avais besoin d'argent tout de suite. À côté de nos petits essais dans la rue avec Kuroo et Kenma, je bosse au Starbucks. C'est pas le meilleur job au monde, mais bon. On fait comme on peut, hein !

Il afficha un sourire lumineux, et Akaashi se sentit soudain bien misérable. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de problèmes, pourtant il se plaignait et se retournait constamment la tête pour des soucis sans importance.

Il sourit à son tour pour masquer son désarroi, et ils finirent leur route sur un autre sujet.

Arrivé devant chez Akaashi, ce dernier reprit :

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. T'es sûr que ça ira pour rentrer maintenant ?

\- Oh oui, tranquille, t'inquiètes ! T'façons je vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver !

Il afficha un grand sourire, qu'Akaashi lui rendit en baissant les yeux.

\- En tout cas, reprit Bokuto. C'était une bonne soirée. Ce serait bien de se revoir, comme ça…

Akaashi releva le regard, surpris de ce qu'il suggérait. Autant il était flatté et heureux, car lui aussi avait apprécié la compagnie de ces gens venant d'un monde dont il ne connaissait rien, autant il était un peu anxieux : pourquoi lui montrait-on tant d'intérêt subitement ? Toute cette histoire n'était basée que sur des coïncidences après tout. Il décida de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Un de ces quatre, peut-être…

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Akaashi observa les paillettes dorées dans les yeux du plus grand, puis ses traits anguleux. Son nez défini, sa mâchoire masculine. Bokuto était tout son contraire.

\- De toutes façons je sais où te trouver si il faut, déclara-t-il.

Et Akaashi hocha la tête.

Ils se dirent au revoir, Bokuto l'attira encore une fois dans une embrassade masculine rapide, puis il partit.

Akaashi remonta chez lui, et une fois dans son lit, il s'endormit presque aussitôt, sombrant dans un sommeil apaisé, sans rêve.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Allez, pas de secrets entre nous : on est tous un peu amoureux/euses de Bokuto hein ? ;)_

 _J'espère en tout cas que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions en reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir !_

 _Et vous, est-ce que vous êtes tristes comme Akaashi alors ? Vous le comprenez ? Bokuto il vous met des papillons dans le ventre ? Le petit couple Iwaoi vous aimez ? Kenma le devin ? Kuroo et sa réticence envers Akaashi ?_

 _Voilà, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre ! Moi je sais que c'est un de mes préférés, et même si c'était un peu casse-tête, j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé tous les mettre en scène !_

 _Bisous les crevettes ! :p_


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Désolé pour le petit jour de retard, oops ! On en est déjà au 7ème chapitre ! Ça avance, je commence à avoir un peu la pression xD En tout cas j'aimerais encore tous vous remercier pour vos nombreux retours sur mon dernier chapitre, c'était un chapitre qui me plaisait beaucoup et je crois qu'à vous aussi il vous aura plus ! Merci aussi à tout ceux qui follow et fav cette histoire ! Tout ça est très important pour moi ! :)_

 _Merci aussi à ma correctrice_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, sans qui cette histoire serait parsemée de fautes griffues ! ;)_

 _Figurez vous que, comme Tsukki, je gère le club théâtre de mon lycée. Ma représentation est dans deux semaines AAAH. Au moins je reste plongée dans mon thème Monde du Spectacle ! ;)_

 _Allez, sur ce je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas !_  
 _Les membres de la troupe avaient manqués à certains, et bien les revoilà tous ensemble :3_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Qui est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? demanda Yachi alors qu'elle discutait avec Akaashi.

L'intéressé détourna le regard, afin de faire à nouveau face à son interlocutrice.

\- C'est Yamaguchi. Il arrête pas de jeter des petits regards par ici.

Yachi haussa les sourcils et sembla un peu gênée.

\- Ah bon ? bredouilla-t-elle en crispant les épaules.

Derrière elle, le frêle assistant lança un énième regard dans leur direction.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils avaient tous commencé à travailler ensemble. Le projet avançait, et les longues heures de travail en commun rapprochaient tout les artistes. Des liens se créaient entre les personnalités les plus opposées et se renforçaient entre les duos déjà formés tels qu'Hinata et Kageyama ou bien Sugawara et Daichi.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous récemment ? demanda Akaashi à Yachi.

La petite blonde, malgré tout, restait de nature anxieuse, aussi avait-elle besoin de se réfugier auprès de ses camarades lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Bizarrement, elle semblait à l'aise avec Akaashi, qui ne dégageait pourtant pas un sentiment de chaleur exagéré.

Elle soupira.

\- Non, non, rien de spécial, c'est que…

Elle hésita. Akaashi but une gorgée d'eau.

\- Je ne sais pas, il est de plus en plus bizarre avec moi en ce moment, lâcha-t-elle. Oh, peut-être que ce n'est que moi qui me fait des idées, je n'en sais rien, mais ça me stresse…

Akaashi leva les yeux, afin d'observer le sujet de leur discussion. Il discutait avec Tsukishima, mais ne semblait l'écouter que d'une oreille distraite. Il retournait sans relâche entre ses doigts une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide, et ne cessait de lancer des petits regards hagards vers Yachi. Akaashi baissa les yeux ; il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit en plein espionnage. Cependant lorsqu'il releva le regard, il remarqua Tsukishima donner une petite frappe sur le bras de son ami, et lu sur ses lèvres quelques mots : "Yamaguchi, tu m'écoutes ?" L'intéressé sursauta un peu brusquement, et sembla s'excuser avec un sourire un peu niais sur le visage. Tsukishima fronça les sourcils. Akaashi ne l'aurait pas parié - en effet, il était assez loin des deux jeunes gens - cependant il crut voir une expression de déception sur son visage, une certaine peine et un peu d'amertume.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par bizarre ? demanda le danseur classique d'un ton posé, les yeux plissés.

Yachi secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Il en a toujours après moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas naturel en ce moment, il sourit trop et… Je vais avoir l'air méchante, mais il est presque trop gentil, j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose.

Akaashi hocha la tête, pensif. Yachi fronça les sourcils, puis, tête baissée, prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix hésitante :

\- Shimizu dit qu'il m'aime.

Akaashi se tourna vers son interlocutrice, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce moment de confession. La petite blonde semblait ravagée rien qu'à l'idée même que qui que ce soit éprouve une quelconque attirance pour elle.

\- Ah ? fit Akaashi. Et toi ?

\- Et moi ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Et toi, il te plaît ? la questionna Akaashi de but en blanc.

Ils n'allaient pas tourner autour du pot pendant une heure non plus. Akaashi n'avait jamais été très branché ragots de toutes façons, alors autant aller droit au but. Yachi, quant à elle, devint soudainement écarlate, et sembla si offusquée qu'on puisse lui poser la question qu'elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Je veux dire, bien sûr il est très gentil, et on s'entend bien mais… Je veux dire, non. Ce serait très bizarre, ça sonnerait faux… De toutes façons s'il croit qu'il m'aime, il se trompe. On est pas assez proche, il ne peux pas savoir.

Et la conversation fut close. Au moins, c'était clair. Akaashi ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans ce genre d'histoires. Yachi semblait gênée, un peu maussade. Cette histoire devait la travailler mais qu'est-ce qu'Akaashi aurait pu y faire ?  
Elle soupira.

Plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde était éparpillé en petits groupes afin de travailler les scènes avec peu de figurants. Seulement, la concentration n'était pas à son apogée, aussi Hinata ne cessait de titiller Kageyama.

\- Hinata ! s'égosilla ce dernier alors que son camarade s'amusait à le chatouiller, en vain, d'un air espiègle. T'as quoi aujourd'hui, tu me soûles là !

\- Roooh ! râla l'intéressé en renversant la tête en arrière. C'est bon, quoi, on bosse depuis ce matin, on peut bien rigoler un peu pour une fois !

Kageyama roula les yeux. Hinata gloussa, puis donna une frappe amicale contre l'épaule de son partenaire.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiètes, on avance bien, tu vas pas perdre des années de travail juste parce que t'as osé sourire une fois dans l'année !

Kageyama grogna, mais bizarrement, il ne s'énerva pas. Non. Il baissa les yeux, l'air pensif.

Akaashi, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des artistes regroupés là, observait la scène, attiré par le boucan d'Hinata. Notre danseur songea d'ailleurs que le petit acrobate avait un petit quelque chose de semblable à Bokuto. L'énergie, sûrement, cette façon de sourire systématique. Sans doute les deux garçons s'entendraient-ils à merveille.

\- Oooh ! s'exclama soudain une voix non loin d'Hinata.

Akaashi sursauta, surpris, et il vit du coin de l'oeil que Sugawara avait la même réaction. Il s'agissait de Nishinoya.

\- T'as réussi à clouer le bec à Kags pour une fois ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du rouquin.

Hinata sourit de toutes ses dents et frappa dans la main que son interlocuteur lui tendait. Cependant, peu ravi qu'on parle de lui sur ce ton, Kageyama releva la tête d'un mouvement sec, la mine en colère. Akaashi fronça les sourcils d'appréhension. Cette situation sentait les embrouilles. On ne défiait pas Kageyama après tout. Et on ne tenait pas tête à Nishinoya non plus.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? grogna le plus grand.

\- T'inquiètes, t'inquiètes, Kageyama, lança Hinata, il dit ça pour rigoler !

Le grand aux cheveux de jais fronça les sourcils d'un air bougon. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque tout à coup, surgit de derrière Nishinoya une ombre les surpassant tous de sa hauteur. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit devant lui, et déclara :

\- Mais oui, c'était juste pour rigoler, hein, Noya ?

La voix du mastodonte surprenait toujours, douce, tremblante, malgré sa stature. L'intéressé releva tout de même la tête et s'exclama d'une voix enjouée, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage :

\- Bah ouais, mais bon ! Asahi, t'avoueras que...

\- D'ailleurs, le coupa sèchement son interlocuteur avec un sourire forcé. On va retourner bosser, hein ? On a une scène importante tout les deux, ce serait dommage de perdre notre temps !

Et, soulevant presque son camarade du sol, il fit demi-tour, laissant en plan les deux acrobates. Akaashi lui fut presque reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à une engueulade entre l'hypersensible Kageyama et le fougueux Nishinoya. Les disputes dans un groupe n'étaient jamais de bonne augure de toutes façons.

Il se tourna vers les membres de son cercle. Il était composé de Yachi, Tanaka, Shimizu, et Daichi. Cependant, Sugawara, devant supposément s'exercer seul, ne traînait pas très loin et participait de temps à autre à la discussion.

Tanaka n'arrêtait pas de râler, car il n'arrivait pas à atteindre la note parfaite de son passage solo. Yachi tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, mais elle même avait du mal à avancer car elle ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de faiblir lorsqu'elle devait chanter seule. Cependant, Shimizu était là pour redonner de l'élan à ce trio musical atypique.

Elle chantait d'une voix divine. Très loin du style un peu jazz de Tanaka et de la douceur angélique de Yachi, on percevait une force, une profondeur dans sa voix. Lorsqu'elle parlait, elle semblait plus fluette, plus fragile, mais dès qu'elle chantait, c'était tout un monde différent qui s'offrait aux spectateurs. Yachi l'admirait beaucoup d'ailleurs, et ne cessait de rougir quand son aînée lui faisait des compliments. Malgré tout, elle restait très naturelle avec elle ; c'était étrange de voir le lien immédiat qui s'était formé entre les deux jeunes femmes. Yachi, apeurée par tout et tout le monde, semblait vouer une confiance infinie à Shimizu, qui en retour, laissait tomber son armure face à elle.

Akaashi pensa à Yamaguchi, le pauvre assistant de Tsukishima, jeune garçon sans charisme, incomparable à Shimizu. Jamais, et ça notre héros en était sûr, Yachi ne le regarderait comme elle observait la belle chanteuse.

\- Bon ! s'exclama alors Daichi.

Akaashi réalisa qu'il n'avait pas suivi le cour de la conversation.

\- Alors on a qu'à essayer de tout enchaîner, non ? Yachi, Tanaka, tant pis si vous ratez vos notes ! reprit le plus vieux.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Ils essayaient de jouer une scène durant laquelle les parents du héros, joués par Shimizu et Daichi, s'énervaient car ils ne voyaient pas revenir leur enfant. Akaashi, étant un oiseau, Yachi, étant un lapin, et Tanaka, étant un chien, ils avaient repérés dans une scène précédente la position d'Hinata et s'inquiétaient alors pour lui. Durant ce passage, ils décidaient de venir en aide au jeune garçon.

Daichi ouvrait le bal. Son rôle était celui d'un homme dur, froid, insensible. Il criait dans toute la maison.

\- Lais où est-il passé enfin ?!

La colère falsifiée sur son visage fit frissonner Akaashi. Il était doué. Tanaka ne l'admirait pas pour rien.

Shimizu entrait alors en scène. Elle devait elle aussi être froide, mais l'inquiétude la gagnait bien plus vite que le père.

Durant un moment, ils échangeaient des répliques quant à la disparition de leur fils, puis Shimizu entamait son solo. Une chanson triste. Une fois finie, Daichi devait la prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte pleine d'amour et de réconfort. Quelques mètres plus loin, Akaashi remarqua Sugawara, en position de grand écart, lorgnant la scène du coin de l'oeil. Oh, il faisait comme si de rien n'était depuis le début, mais en vérité il surveillait son compagnon avec attention. Ou plutôt, il surveillait qui que ce soit osait l'approcher.

Mais ce fut vite au tour de Yachi d'entrer en scène, Daichi et Shimizu disparurent et Sugawara se détendit. Il se releva dans une pirouette gracieuse qu'Akaashi lui envia, et se mit à travailler une petite chorégraphie sur la chanson de Yachi.

Cette dernière chantait à propos de son inquiétude pour Hinata. Tanaka la rejoignait vite en affirmant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à courir aider le jeune garçon.

Il chantèrent un moment, et Akaashi passa sa main dans son cou. C'était son tour d'entrer en scène. Son personnage était assez mystérieux, un peu mystique.

Il surgissait de nul part pour entraîner les autres auprès d'Hinata et les guider par le ciel.

Il exécuta son enchaînement sans grande difficulté. Son moment de gloire n'était pas pour toute suite, aussi ses pirouettes n'étaient pas des plus impressionnantes. Cependant, cela demandait tout de même une certaine concentration.

Autour de lui, Yachi et Tanaka chantaient toujours en duo. Leurs voix se muaient étrangement bien, malgré qu'elles n'aient rien de commun. Apparemment Tsukishima savait ce qu'il faisait en les mettant ensemble. En tournant sur lui-même, Akaashi sentit ses cheveux s'agiter dans son mouvement, et il en vint à se demander à quoi leur trio ressemblait vu de l'extérieur.

Quand il acheva son dernier enchaînement, il récita quelques répliques, et il fut temps pour Yachi, Tanaka et lui de faire leur sortie.

\- Je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien ! s'exclama Tanaka en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- C'est vrai. C'est à retravailler, quand même, mais c'était bien. On se rend mieux compte quand tout est enchaîné, affirma Daichi.

\- Yachi, quand tu chantes avec Tanaka tu prends de l'assurance et ça s'entend, continue comme ça, intervint Shimizu.

L'intéressée, rougissante de contentement, hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Hey, Suga ? lança soudain Daichi.

Le jeune homme releva la tête d'un air faussement distrait, comme s'il n'écoutait pas tout de leur discussion depuis le début, puis afficha un sourire complice adressé à son compagnon. Daichi plongea son regard dans le sien en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu nous as regardé un peu ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Son interlocuteur prit un air pensif. Akaashi ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Pour être honnête, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il travaillait sur le même projet que Sugawara Koushi. Il était d'une sagesse incroyable. Tous ses pas étaient réfléchis, il savait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi ; le hasard n'avait pas sa place dans son travail. Et pourtant, sa façon de danser dégageait tout de même une aura, des sentiments palpables. Akaashi aurait rêvé être comme lui.

\- Daichi, je pense que tu oublies que tu joues le rôle d'un père. Tu es en colère, mais tu cherches malgré tout ton fils. Tu as toujours eu du mal à jouer des rôles que tu n'as jamais connu toi même, déclara le danseur moderne.

Tous se turent. Seul Sugawara pouvait se permettre se genre de remarques. Pas que Daichi soit menaçant, non, mais personne n'aurait eu l'audace d'aller lui poser le nez sur ses erreurs. L'acteur hocha cependant la tête, sincère. Les deux amis étaient bien trop proches pour s'en vouloir sur des fautes de politesse.

\- Yachi, c'est bien, Shimizu aussi, reprit Sugawara. Tanaka, n'oublies pas que tu chantes, mais tu joues aussi la comédie. Akaashi Keiji…

L'intéressé déglutit nerveusement. Pourquoi l'appelait-on soudainement par son nom complet ? Une vague de chaleur s'empara de sa nuque dans l'appréhension.

\- C'est très intéressant ce que tu fais. Tu t'es inspiré de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Akaashi tenta de garder un air neutre et digne, mais au fond de lui, il n'en revenait pas que le célèbre danseur moderne lui fasse un compliment. Son coeur bondissait de joie dans sa cage thoracique, et ses poumons s'enflaient d'un air soudain plus pur. Sa curiosité fut piquée.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Cet enchaînement te rappelle quelque chose ?

Sugawara secoua la tête. Ses cheveux se balancèrent doucement dans ce mouvement. Et un projecteur dut être bougé au même moment, car la lumière changea sur la scène, sur les paupières baissées du danseur moderne, illuminant au passage le vieux parquet du théâtre et donnant vie aux grains de poussières qui volaient tels de minuscules fantômes autour d'eux.

\- Justement, non, c'est très original. C'est pour ça que je me posais la question. Bravo à toi.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il baissa la tête et remercia son interlocuteur, une chaleur aussi fière que joyeuse s'emparant de son estomac.

\- Malgré tout, je serais toi je reverrais le moment où Tanaka chante en solo, il y a une seconde de flottement et ça se sent, reprit Sugawara avec un doux sourire.

Akaashi hocha la tête vigoureusement, et s'exécuta immédiatement la conversation terminée, trop heureux de pouvoir mettre en pratique les conseils du danseur réputé.

Il se demanda si Bokuto connaissait Sugawara Koushi. Il y pensa un petit moment. Probablement pas. Il fallait tout de même s'intéresser au milieu pour le connaître. Mais il avait dit qu'il voulait faire l'Ecole de Danse de Londres… _Mais il danse du hip hop ! Ça ne doit pas l'intéresser,_ lui souffla sa conscience. Akaashi secoua la tête. Il en avait marre de se poser des questions à son sujet. Mais sa curiosité semblait sans limite. Il avait des centaines de sujets qu'il aurait aimé aborder avec lui. Mais comment pouvait-t-on commencer à discuter sérieusement avec quelqu'un qu'on ne faisait que croiser ?

\- Bien, Keiji, il y a plus d'émotions dans ton enchaînement maintenant, et c'est quelque chose qui te manque d'habitude. À quoi tu penses pour t'exprimer comme ça ? lança soudain Sugawara, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Akaashi rougit. On lui avait souvent fait la remarque. Mais on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait enfin réglé ce problème. À quoi pensait-il déjà ?

Plus tard, environ une demi-heure avant de partir, Tsukishima rassembla tout le monde pour faire une annonce.

\- Le projet avance bien. Cependant, nous avons un problème, déclara-t-il en gardant son air impassible habituel.

Tout le monde se pencha en avant. Tsukishima ? L'homme réfléchi et préventif avait un problème ? Yamaguchi, assis à côté de lui, se frottait les mains d'un air anxieux. Le sujet devait être grave. Akaashi passa sa main dans son cou.

\- Pour être honnête, il nous manquerait un acteur. Un danseur, en fait. Il nous manque un personnage, oui, affirma le blond en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, les sourcils froncés.

Yamaguchi hocha la tête. Certains soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- C'est pas si grave ! s'exclama Nishinoya.

\- Ouais ! répliqua Tanaka. Y'a qu'à recontacter un des artistes qui était venu aux auditions ! Y'en a bien un qui cherchera toujours du travail !

\- Non, répliqua le metteur en scène d'un ton glacial.

Et tous se figèrent.

\- Bah pourquoi ? brailla Hinata.

\- De tout ceux qui sont venus aux auditions, aucun ne convenait au personnage. Il nous faut un danseur plus original. Quelqu'un qu'on ne s'attend pas à voir au théâtre. Les temps changent, il faut surprendre le public ou on se retrouvera tous à la rue. - Quelle vision optimiste… railla tout bas Nishinoya quelques chaises plus loin.

Hinata pouffa. Kageyama lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Et donc ? demanda ce dernier, ne perdant jamais son sérieux.

\- Donc j'aimerais que vous demandiez autour de vous, si vous avez des amis danseurs qui conviendraient à cette description, de venir se présenter ici pour qu'on voit si y'a de quoi faire.

\- Faut dire que la "description" est pas hyper précise ! s'exclama encore Tanaka.

Nishinoya ricana et tendit sa main en direction de son ami afin d'échanger un check calculé.

\- C'est vrai, osa Yachi, j'ai des amis danseuses mais… Enfin, je ne sais pas si elles conviendraient.

\- On recherche quelqu'un d'énergique, d'un peu violent presque… énonça alors le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Yachi secoua la tête.

\- Hey, Keiji ! s'exclama alors Nishinoya en se penchant en avant.

L'intéressé fit de même pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Dans tes amis danseurs classiques, facile à trouver, non ?!

Tanaka et lui s'esclaffèrent, tournés vers lui. Akaashi baissa les yeux mais imita tant bien que mal un semblant de rire. Il n'avait plus le courage de défendre ses couleurs.

La blague ici était que Tsukishima demandait un danseur fort, violent, expressif, et que la danse classique dans l'imaginaire collectif était tout simplement réduite à la version Barbie du Lac des Cygnes. Nishinoya et Tanaka ne cherchaient pas à lui faire du mal. Ils avaient simplement cette vision ultra douce et voluptueuse de la danse classique. Malgré tout, Akaashi se sentit déçu. Il aurait cru qu'ici les gens le comprendraient. Et pourtant. Lui seul savait combien sa spécialité pouvait montrer de multiples facettes. La danse classique pouvait être violente, oui.

En fait, s'il lui restait des amis de l'école de Danse il les aurait volontiers ramené au théâtre pour prouver à tout le monde son point de vue, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais lié d'amitié très profonde avec qui que ce soit. C'était un peu triste à dire, mais ça ne le peinait pas plus que ça, au fond. Il était bien tout seul.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, déclara alors Sugawara.

\- Moi aussi, fit Daichi d'un ton posé.

Tsukishima hocha la tête, et la conversation fut close.

Akaashi se leva puis partit récupérer son gilet qu'il avait laissé au fond de la scène, tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait déjà vers les vestiaires, prêts à s'en aller. La journée avait été longue. Mais Tsukishima s'exclama :

\- J'aurai besoin d'aide pour soulever tout ça.

Il pointait un tas de décors empoussiéré à même le sol. Akaashi se tourna vers les gradins. Il ne restait plus personne. Il se dirigea vers le metteur en scène.

\- Oui ? fit-il en s'approchant.

\- Il faudrait ramener tout ça derrière la régis.

Le danseur classique hocha la tête, tandis que son supérieur attrapait ce qui semblait être un lourd rideau de théâtre.

Akaashi l'imita, ramassant tout le bazar restant, et le suivit jusqu'en haut des gradins.

\- Keiji, tu aurais des personnes en tête pour le rôle dont j'ai parlé ? demanda le blond d'un ton sans émotions.

L'intéressé fut surpri qu'il lance la discussion.

\- Non, pas vraiment, désolé, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car la voix de Yamaguchi se fit entendre dans la régis.

\- Tsukki ? Tu peux venir voir s'il-te-plait ? demandait-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le metteur en scène soupira, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la régis. Akaashi, ne sachant pas où il était censé déposer son fardeau, se contenta d'attendre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Yamaguchi était penché sur un tableau de bord aux multiples boutons. Quand Tsukishima entra, la mine préoccupée, il releva la tête avec soulagement.

\- J'ai appuyé ici, et depuis la lumière reste bloquée, expliqua-t-il tandis que son ami se plaçait à ses côtés. Tu vois, si j'active la manette comme tu l'as dit, ça ne fait rien…

Tsukishima ne répondit pas, et poussa doucement son acolyte hors de son chemin. Il appuya rapidement sur une série de boutons. À l'aise parmi tout ces équipements, dans son univers sûrement.

\- Voilà, déclara-t-il. Si tu fais ça, ça bloque tout parce que les commandes s'opposent.

Il hésita une seconde.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, mais ne le fait plus d'accord ?

Yamaguchi hocha la tête, la mine peinée.

\- D'accord. On mange toujours ensemble ce soir ?

Ce fut au tour du blond d'hocher la tête, et le visage de son assistant s'illumina.

\- Bien sûr. Je te retrouve après.

Puis il se dirigea à nouveau vers Akaashi, qui observait la scène en haussant un sourcil.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur chemin en silence et vinrent déposer leur matériel dans une petite pièce derrière la régis.

\- Pourquoi tu gardes Yamaguchi comme assistant ? demanda alors Akaashi.

Il se posait la question depuis trop longtemps. Il avait eu beau retourner la question, aucune solution à la fois probable et logique ne s'était présentée.

En effet, Yamaguchi n'avait visiblement aucunes capacités quant à l'informatique et au génie du son et lumières, domaine auquel il était pourtant affilié. Tandis que Tsukishima, en revanche, semblait connaître le sujet sur le bout des doigts. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était débordé de travail. Il aurait pu gérer la mise et scène et le rôle de Yamaguchi à la fois.

Cependant, le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Question légitime. Akaashi n'était pas du genre excessivement curieux d'habitude, et pourtant.

\- Je me posais la question, répondit-il. Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que lui en informatique. Tu n'as pas besoin d'assistant.

Tsukishima plongea son regard glacial dans celui d'Akaashi et sembla hésiter un instant avant de déclarer :

\- Non. C'est vrai, je pourrais me débrouiller sans lui pour gérer la régis.

Akaashi attendit la suite.

\- Et donc ? fit-il.

\- Et donc malgré tout, il est ici. Parce qu'il est trop peu sûr de lui pour passer un entretien d'embauche où que ce soit. Si la pièce marche, il se sentira plus utile.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Alors comme ça Tsukishima possédait bel et bien une conscience ? Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Malgré tout, il ne fut pas non plus choqué d'apprendre que Yamaguchi était là à d'autres fins que celles d'ingénieur du son.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais Tsukishima rajouta :

\- Et puis, je crois que sans lui j'aurais déjà comis un meurtre.

Akaashi se sentit frissonner et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier affichait un sourire en coin goguenard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demanda Akaashi d'un ton moqueur.

Autant qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée après tout.

\- Je sous-entends qui vous me tapez tous sur les nerfs, parfois.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils, lui rendant son sourire jaune. Il n'était pas surpris.

\- Sympathique. J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est de toi que vient la comédie musicale qu'on est en train de monter.

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils. Le regard légèrement différent derrière ses lunettes.

\- Oh. Oui, à propos. Yamaguchi ne voulait pas que je vous le dise, mais bon.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, confus.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ait écrite. C'est Yamaguchi justement. J'attendais de vous voir plus impliqués pour vous le dire quand il ne serait pas là. S'il vous voit à fond dans vos rôles, ça lui redonnera confiance en lui. Il s'est beaucoup impliqué dans l'écriture de cette pièce, mais il avait tellement peur de ne pas être pris au sérieux que c'est moi qui ait lancé le projet, parce que son idée est bonne.

Akaashi hocha la tête, les yeux ronds, pensif.

Tsukishima lui lança un dernier regard, puis haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Tu fermeras la porte en partant ! s'exclama-t-il, laissant notre protagoniste seul avec ses pensées.

Le coeur de pierre de Tsukishima faisait donc quelques rares exceptions ? Il ne montrait d'affection à personne dans la troupe ; mais Yamaguchi… Il prenait soin de lui comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Le premier intéressé, pourtant, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son statut spécial. Il se contentait de vivre dans un monde imaginaire où il s'inventait des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas afin d'assombrir ceux qui était bien réels.

En tout cas, c'était ainsi qu'Akaashi percevait la situation.  
Il songea qu'au final, même Tsukishima, pourtant si froid, avait trouvé une faille dans son propre coeur. Il songea combien tout le monde laissait son âme s'attendrir pour une autre. Et il se demanda pourquoi lui n'y parvenait pas. Quel sentiment cela renvoyait-il d'être cette faille dans le coeur d'une personne ? Enfin, il songea à Bokuto.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui ne lui rafraîchit pas les pensées. En fait, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir d'un cycle infernal de ruminations. Il pensait trop et s'exprimait pas assez. Danser aujourd'hui lui avait fait du bien, aussi décida-t-il de s'entraîner dur encore ce soir. Il en avait trop besoin.

Cependant, il eut beau enchaîner pirouettes et cascades rocambolesques, rien n'y fit. Il avait un pincement au coeur, comme si quelque chose, un petit grain de sable s'était logé dans sa situation mais qu'il était incapable de savoir où exactement. Il avait mal à la tête, mal au coeur. Son ventre criait famine mais il n'avait pas faim. Il voulut lire un livre mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Alors il posa l'ouvrage et resta assis, silencieux sur le canapé. Seul.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra à côté de lui, et il s'en empara après une seconde de pause curieuse, rêveuse.

Il s'agissait d'un SMS de Lev :

" _Kikou K, sa va? oklm ici je meclate! je travaille aussi hein mais c cool mdrr_

 _Jai rencontre un gars trop sympa je suis sur vous vous entendrez trop bien si vous vous rencontrez! bref mon contrat est prolonge donc jsp quand je rentre profite bien tant que je suis pas la lol!_ "

En plus de l'orthographe catastrophique qu'utilisait Lev, le message en lui même figea Akaashi sur place.

Il se surprit lui-même : pourquoi cette réaction ? Que n'aurait-il pas donné il y a quelques mois pour que Lev le laisse tranquille pendant un mois et plus ? Et pourtant aujourd'hui, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, il se sentait épuisé, froid. Un sentiment proche de la déception. Il avait juste envie d'éteindre son téléphone et de dormir pendant plusieurs décennies.

Il répondit malgré tout :

" _Salut Lev, ici tout va bien. Tant mieux si pour toi aussi tout va pour le mieux._

 _Travailles bien, et n'oublies pas de me tenir au courant !_ "

Il appuya sur la touche "Envoyer". Il s'en voulut immédiatement.

Sa réponse était froide, impersonnelle, manquait d'entrain. On aurait dit qu'il s'en moquait, alors que la vérité, c'était juste qu'il se sentait terriblement seul.

Pire : son voisin lui manquait.

Qu'il l'eut cru ?

Au fond il n'avait jamais connu la vraie solitude, celle qu'il vivait maintenant, celle qui l'enveloppait petit à petit, qui le rendait peu à peu muet. Froid. Il en rêvait, et voilà maintenant qu'il aurait tout fait pour avoir un Lev pour l'agacer et le distraire.

Peut être était-il aussi un peu jaloux. Lev semblait vivre heureux en toutes situations. De plus, il s'était visiblement fait un ami, si ce n'est plusieurs.

Akaashi lui, n'avait personne.

Akaashi était seul, terriblement, et incontestablement seul.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Vous êtes un peu triste comme Akaashi ? C'est qui votre personnage de la troupe préféré ? Ça vous surprend que ce soit Yamaguchi qui ait écrit la pièce ? Vous shippez qui avec qui ?_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous passez un bon Lundi férié ! ;) Moi je retourne à mon écriture, je suis un peu en retard, encore sur le même chap que la semaine dernière ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS. XD_

 _Petit PS : Mardi dernier c'était mon anniversaire, et j'ai eu des places pour la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris à... Paris justement ! J'ai tellement hâte d'y aller, ça me plongera vraiment dans l'ambiance de la fic en plus ! ;) J'adore les comédies musicales *sight*_

 _Sur ce je vous fais des bisous ! A la semaine prochaine !_

 _Petit PS 2 : Vraiment désolée si je suis longue à vous répondre, vos messages sont très importants pour moi, mais j'ai du mal à garder ma vie debout en ce moment, vivement la fin de l'année !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Voici un chapitre qui m'a demandé énormément de travail, de réflexion, de cassage de tête en tous genres... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre important. Et long. Très long._

 _Je vous préviens par contre :_ _ **IL N'Y AURA SUREMENT PAS DE CHAPITRE DIMANCHE PROCHAIN.**_ _  
J'ai pris énormément de retard avec celui là, de plus, le prochain me fait aussi pas mal galérer, et cette semaine va être hyper chargée. Bref. Très peu de chance qu'il arrive la semaine pro. Désolé. Je fais de mon mieux ! :)_

 _Bien sûr, je vous remercie tous, vous qui me suivez ou me découvrez, qui me laissez toujours des commentaires ou qui suivent en secret, ceux qui follow et fav... Vous me faites tous chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Je m'excuse si je réponds très lentement : cette période de l'année est très difficile, mais sachez que tous vos messages me font très plaisir !_

 _Bien évidemment, je remercie aussi_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, ma correctrice et gentille conseillère !_

 _Bref, je me tais à partir de maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur des neurones que j'ai perdus au long de son écriture... XD_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Malgré tout, le temps passait. Akaashi se donnait à fond au théâtre. Quand il était là-bas, il oubliait tout, ou en tout cas, il faisait de son mieux pour tout oublier. Le soir il faisait toujours en sorte de garder son esprit occupé, et ne se laissait pas une seule seconde de répit. Il allumait la télé en bruit de fond puis dansait, tournoyait jusqu'à épuisement, il cuisinait des plats compliqués, et parfois il inventait des chorégraphies pour s'empêcher à tout prix de penser.

Bizarrement, cette technique consistant à ignorer, à repousser sa mélancolie était plutôt efficace, aussi gardait-il le moral et se couchait le soir terrassé par la fatigue, incapable de méditer sur sa solitude.

Nous étions désormais au mois de décembre. La pièce ressemblait de plus en plus à quelque chose. Dehors, Bokuto dansait de façon plus frénétique pour se garder au chaud, tandis que Kuroo rappait enveloppé dans un manteau usé et que Kenma s'enroulait dans milles écharpes colorés. Tous les matins sans exception, Bokuto saluait Akaashi, toujours plus chaleureux, et ce dernier lui affichait un sourire de plus en plus curieux. Une fois, le plus grand était même venu jusqu'à lui pour demander s'il avait le temps de venir déjeuner avec le fameux trio ce midi là, mais malheureusement, Akaashi dû refuser à cause de ses horaires. Il fut cependant flatté de voir l'air déçu sur le visage de son interlocuteur, et se surprit lui-même de par sa propre mélancolie après ce refus sincèrement désolé.

Vers la mi-décembre, Akaashi passait une très bonne journée. Il s'était réveillé reposé, était parti à l'heure pour arriver à l'heure, et ce jour là, tout le monde semblait motivé. Tout le monde dansait, chantait, jouait avec entrain, et Akaashi avait réussi mieux que jamais des pirouettes qu'il peinait à exécuter d'habitude. Il avait vu Sugawara hocher la tête d'approbation après sa chorégraphie, et Yachi l'avait félicitée à la pause du midi. Cette dernière se libérait de plus en plus de sa timidité et chantait d'une voix plus courageuse. Hinata et Kageyama semblaient plus en symbiose que jamais, et Asahi avait laissé son anxiété de côté pour s'exprimer sur scène tandis que Nishinoya virevoltait en tout sens autour de lui. Même Tsukishima avait été impressionné ce jour là, et les avait tous félicité le soir même.

Ainsi, en quittant le théâtre, Akaashi était envahi d'une vague de chaleur, de contentement, de fierté. Il songeait en marchant à ce qu'il allait faire pour s'occuper en rentrant. Il pourrait essayer une nouvelle recette, ou improviser une nouvelle chorégraphie sur une chanson aléatoire ? Comment allait-il terminer cette journée parfaite ?

Le ciel était taché de milles couleurs tirants du rose jusqu'au orange vibrant. Bientôt, la nuit tomberait sur la ville. Dix-huit heures à peine. C'était l'hiver après tout. L'air était froid, piquant, mais revigorant. Cependant, on annonçait de la pluie dans la soirée, et alors cette fraîcheur se transformerait en vent glacial.

Dans ses oreilles, les écouteurs d'Akaashi récitaient joyeusement _Tomorrow_ de la comédie musicale _Annie_.

" _I just stick out my chin,_

 _And grin, and say :_

 _The sun will come out, tomorrow, so you've gotta hang on 'till tomorrow."_

À vrai dire, les goûts musicaux du jeune danseur se résumaient presque uniquement à ces musiques allant du phare au méconnu, sorties des nombreuses comédies musicales qu'il avait pu admirer tout le long du West End. Un peu de musique classique par là, quelques balades, quelques chansons _alternatives_ aussi de temps à autre.

Il marchait d'un pas calme, et bien qu'il ne soit pas loin du théâtre, quelques ruelles à peine, il n'y avait pas grand monde aux alentours. Les gens étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, voilà tout. Il tourna dans une petite rue qu'il prenait tout les jours pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant il remarqua qu'une silhouette attendait là, adossée contre un mur, tête baissée. Akaashi haussa un sourcil. D'habitude cette rue était déserte. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un dealer ou quelque chose comme ça. Ne voulant pas traîner dans le coin, il accéléra le pas.

Une sensation étrange s'empara soudain de son estomac. Un mauvais pressentiment. C'était idiot mais comment ne pas croire ses entrailles ? Il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué l'inconnu et continua sa route, tête haute, pressé de quitter cet endroit. Cependant, son sang se glaça violemment dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit une voix rauque derrière lui :

\- Keiji ? Akaashi Keiji ?

L'intéressé fit volte-face, éberlué.

L'autre avait relevé la tête. Sa capuche rabattue ombrait cependant une bonne partie de son visage. Akaashi ne bougea pas, les yeux plissés dans l'espoir de mieux voir. La première chose lui venant à l'esprit fut que s'il avait à courir, son sac serait lourd, et que dans le pire des cas, peut être vaudrait-il mieux abandonner ses chaussons de danse et sa tenue sur place.

Comme Akaashi ne répondait pas, l'autre ôta sa capuche et s'avança. De premier abord, le danseur ne le reconnut pas, mais c'est lorsque le nouveau venu passa dans un rayon de lumière qu'il comprit. La réponse s'imposa comme un flash, et soudain les muscles d'Akaashi se tendirent.

\- Kenneth, dit-il d'une voix impassible.

Un de ses bourreaux, celui là même qui lui avait fait perdre foi en l'être humain se tenait là, face à lui, et Akaashi fut englouti dans une vague de ressentiment oublié et de trahison refoulée. Il leva le menton, impérieux.

\- Content de voir que tu te souviens de moi, Keiji, répliqua l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

\- Malheureusement tu ne m'évoques pas que des bons souvenirs, répliqua-t-il, et il ne sut pas d'où cette répartie lui vint.

Kenneth haussa les sourcils, et exprima un petit rire. Akaashi se contenta de froncer les sourcils malgré sa mine déjà dure.

\- Ouais, j'avoue, répliqua l'autre d'une voix tout à fait sûr de lui, on a pas été cool, mais _dude_ , on était au collège.

Akaashi haussa les épaules d'un air glacial. Pour qui se prenait-il, à jouer la carte de la familiarité avec lui ? Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils l'avaient été, certes, mais un trop grand fossé les avaient séparés par la suite.

\- C'est vrai. C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. D'ailleurs je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, insista Keiji.

Et sans un dernier regard, il fit volte-face, espérant s'en aller le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec cet odieux personnage, surtout si c'était pour gâcher une si bonne journée. Et puis, il n'allait pas mentir. Il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Non seulement parce qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien à part du mépris pour Kenneth et Luke, mais aussi parce que cet environnement, cette soirée froide de décembre dans une ruelle solitaire… Tout lui rappelait la soirée de déchéance qu'il avait vécu il y a plusieurs années. Et pourquoi s'encombrer de mauvais souvenirs ?

\- Bah, eh, attends ! s'exclama cependant Kenneth.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, continua sa route.

\- On était des petits cons, mais on avait douze ans, Keiji ! s'expliqua-t-il d'un ton convaincu.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de discuter avec toi, répliqua l'intéressé, se retournant enfin.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le courage de s'en aller sans un mot. Au fond de lui, une peur s'était tapie, enfouie, et lui soufflait qu'il n'était pas de taille face à ce garçon. Elle lui soufflait que s'il le contrariait trop, il n'hésiterait pas à le mettre en pièces, malgré son sourire un peu trop aimable. Après tout, si son cursus scolaire avait bien appri quelque chose à Keiji, c'était de ne faire confiance à personne. Pas même aux plus beaux sourires, aux plus douces façades. Et justement, sur la liste des personnes de valeurs, Kenneth était bon dernier.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie maintenant ? demanda pourtant ce dernier de but en blanc, apparemment motivé à relier le contact.

Il sortit une substance illicite d'un petit pochon enfoui dans une poche intérieure de son manteau, et, accoudé à une poubelle, commença à rouler un joint.

\- Je suis danseur, répliqua Akaashi en levant haut la tête d'un air orgueilleux.

Le regard abasourdi que lui lança son interlocuteur ne manqua pas de lui souffler une bouffée de fierté. Il ne put réprimer un sourire supérieur. C'était presque comme s'il était content d'être là.

\- Nan, t'es sérieux, t'en es encore avec la danse classique, là ?! s'exclama l'autre, désemparé.

Il tassait avec précaution l'herbe dans son joint.

\- Oui. Et permets moi de penser que c'est mieux que de finir dealer. Tu gagnes ta vie comme ça ? répliqua Akaashi, un peu trop sûr de lui.

Mais que faisait-il là à discuter avec Kenneth ? Où était passé son bon sens ? L'autre ricana avec un mouvement de menton vers Akaashi.

\- T'as pas changé, Keiji. Toujours le mot pour rire, hein ? Ouais je suis dealer, mais j'ai un vrai boulot à côté, la plupart du temps.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Pas beaucoup, mais les nuages noirs au dessus de sa tête annonçaient un orage.

Soudainement, des pas tambourinant se firent entendre au bout de la ruelle, tandis qu'on percevait le bruit d'une portière claquée et d'un moteur vrombissant qui redémarre. Un nouvel arrivant débarqua, sourcils froncés, poings serrés. Sa silhouette se découpa à contre jour, carrée, immense, forte d'épaules.

Kenneth se tourna vers lui et parut soudain tendu. Il plissa les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre en fond sonore. L'orage allait éclater. Le coeur d'Akaashi commença à battre plus rapidement. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il eut une soudaine impression d'oppressement. C'était comme d'apercevoir au loin une fumée noire et de sentir la peur monter bien qu'on sache parfaitement que l'incendie était hors de portée. Il serait bien parti, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment déguerpir comme ça, si ? Ça ne se faisait pas. Et puis, il n'était pas du genre à filer à l'anglaise. Il décida de rester pour cause de curiosité. Il fit malgré tout un pas en arrière, prudent, se retirant dans l'ombre.

Cependant, alors que l'inconnu approchait, Akaashi cru remarquer un air familier dans ses traits. Une certaine façon de froncer les sourcils, le rythme d'un pas vaguement familier…

\- Salut Luke, quoi de neuf ? s'exclama alors Kenneth en effaçant son air inquiet sous un masque d'assurance, oubliant totalement Akaashi.

Et ce dernier réalisa soudain, frappé par l'effroi. Ce visage en colère. C'était le même que celui qui l'avait laissé geler à même le sol auparavant. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, il commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieur, anxieux. Si Kenneth avait été malgré tout amical jusqu'ici, Luke ne semblait pas des plus aimables en cet instant.

L'intéressé vint se poster juste devant Kenneth. Ce dernier était minuscule face à lui. En effet, la puberté avait doté Luke d'une stature gigantesque, d'une mâchoire à couper au couteau, et de bras énormes, musclés, puissants.

\- Quoi de neuf ?! répéta-t-il d'un ton en colère. Tu me demandes quoi de neuf alors que tu sais très bien dans la merde que je suis à cause de toi ! s'égosilla-t-il, poussant son camarade par l'épaule.

Non, Kenneth n'était pas très grand, à peu près comme Akaashi. Aussi après ce choc il vint rebondir contre le mur derrière lui en affichant une grimace.

\- Okay, écoute Luke, je suis désolé, mais je pensais pas que cette histoire prendrait des dimensions pareilles, bredouilla le plus petit en jetant des petits regards vers Akaashi, qui reculait progressivement dans l'ombre. J'aimerais te rendre cet argent, mais je ne l'ai plus, j'ai merdé, d'accord c'est de ma faute. Mais là je peux rien te donner pour t'aider à part de la beuh, okay ?

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kenneth jouait la même carte avec tout le monde : il n'essayait pas même de jouer l'innocent, il allait dans le sens de son opposant et s'excusait platement, tout larmoyant. La queue entre les pattes, les oreilles plaqué sur le crâne, un vrai chien soumis à son chef de meute. Lui, grognant, toutes dents dehors. Et ici Akaashi n'était pas même un loup, il était une simple proie, cachée dans son trou.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Kenneth ?! répliqua Luke, explosif. J'ai plus rien moi maintenant, j'ai tout basé sur toi putain et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?! hurla-t-il en levant ses mains énormes au dessus de son opposant.

Son regard brillait de colère. Akaashi, qui ne comprenait malgré tout rien à la situation, reculait de plus en plus. Il avait changé d'avis finalement. À mort la curiosité, il voulait juste s'échapper d'ici. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lâcha son sac de sport, qui atterit mollement sur le sol. Cette situation sentait les problèmes à plein nez, et il regretta immédiatement de ne pas être parti plus tôt. Comment déguerpir maintenant ? Il devait savoir où cette histoire aller mener. Et de toutes façons, il n'était pas vraiment en position de réfléchir, trop cloué sur place par la découverte et un certain effroi.

\- Woh ! Calme toi ! s'écria alors Kenneth. Tu vas faire quoi ?! Me tuer ?! Ça t'avancera à quoi ?!

Mais les cris de Kenneth étaient ridicules face à Luke. Des piaillements tout au plus. L'autre ne répliqua pas. Il secoua la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un mouvement rageur. Il s'éloigna, et Akaashi, malgré l'ombre du soir tombée entre temps sur la ville, cru remarquer qu'il faisait craquer les articulations de ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il marcha encore quelques pas aux alentours, la tête baissée et les sourcils froncés, puis revint soudainement sur Kenneth. Il l'attrapa férocement par le col et le plaqua contre le mur d'un mouvement rageur, son poing encore libre levé au dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper.

\- Te tuer ? hurla-t-il, furieux. À rien ! Par contre te faire pisser le sang ça, oh oui…

Akaashi entendit la folie dans sa voix et son corps entier se crispa tandis qu'il se cognait dos au mur, les yeux écarquillés. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient. La panique l'envahit soudainement. Il aurait voulu disparaître. À quoi allait-il assister ? Ce jour là s'était pourtant si bien déroulé…

\- Ça, je peux te dire qu'au moins ça me détendrait ! Ça me calmerait les nerfs quoi ! J'ai plus rien, plus rien, Kenneth, merde !

Depuis sa place, Akaashi voyait, tout tremblant, la peur panique étincelante dans les yeux de Kenneth. Son regard ne cessait de papillonner frénétiquement aux alentours, cherchant une solution, n'importe quoi, quand soudain : il se posa sur Akaashi. Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Nan mais Luke, attends. Tu te souviens d'Akaashi Keiji ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

Et Akaashi se figea sur place. Paralysé. Il eut soudain froid, très froid ; dans les bras, les jambes. Sa tête lui parut terriblement lourde, et bouillante comme s'il était fiévreux. Il tremblait. Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne, de s'enfoncer lentement, mollement dans le bitume sans rien pouvoir y faire.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama l'autre, furieux. Non ! Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?! T'essayes de te débarrasser de moi !

\- Mais non ! insista Kenneth en poussant timidement la main de Luke, frappé d'un courage aussi désespéré que soudain. Rappelles toi…

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils, puis posa Kenneth au sol.

\- Le petit pédé danseur classique au collège, t'sais ! Même qu'il couchait avec l'autre pédale là…

Et bizarrement, Akaashi trouva encore le moyen d'être choqué de ce qu'on disait de lui durant ses années collège. Il observait la scène, mais ne bougeait pas, il se sentait loin. Comme s'il était déconnecté de toute réalité. Projeté violemment dans le passé, il revisualisait soudain toute la scène datant d'il y a plusieurs années. Les coups, l'humiliation, la trahison, et pire encore, la solitude qui s'en suivit.

Sa gorge se noua.  
Kenneth s'était libéré de l'emprise de Luke, et se dirigeait maintenant vers Akaashi d'un pas précipité. Le plus grand posa alors pour la première fois son regard sur le danseur classique, si menu face à lui, et haussa les sourcils d'un air curieux.

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que vos retrouvailles étaient indispensables ! Ça vous rappelle pas des souvenirs tout ça ?! s'exclama Kenneth d'une voix saccadée.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Akaashi, le tenant fermement à sa place. L'intéressé était incapable de bouger. Pas à cause de la poigne de Kenneth. Il aurait eu assez de force pour s'en libérer. Et peut être même assez d'agilité pour s'échapper de cette situation. Mais son esprit semblait vide. Il était empêtré dans la toile du passé, collé dans la mélasse pâteuse du souvenir. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il arrivait à peine à guider son regard ; seule la mécanique de son corps semblait avoir subsisté. Il respirait, peut être, mais ne l'aurait pas parié. En fait, un seul sentiment l'envahissait, un seul malaise avait pris la place de tout le reste. Une anxiété ancienne, profonde, un noeud dans l'estomac, une cage autour du coeur, de la glaise dans les poumons.

Soudain, une lourde main vint s'écraser contre sa mâchoire, et lui releva durement la tête. Ce fut comme de sortir violemment la tête de l'eau. Il inspira vivement.

Il croisa le regard glacé de Luke, et tout à coup il sentit de nouveau le froid qui l'envahissait, les battements paniqués de son coeur, les picotements gelés qui lui brûlaient le visage. Il pleuvait fort maintenant, d'une pluie froide et lourde. L'autre fronça les sourcils, mais afficha un petit sourire en coin.

\- Aah… Oui, je me souviens maintenant…

Son haleine empestait le whisky et les dents non lavées depuis longtemps.

\- Keiji, on rigolait bien au collège, ricana-t-il en donnant une frappe rigoureuse sur l'épaule du danseur.

Même dans ce mouvement on sentait le mépris. Akaashi déglutit. On attendait sa réponse. Il ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas bientôt se réveiller.

\- C'est ça, répondit-il froidement, bêtement, mais sa voix tremblait.

Luke ricana, bientôt suivi de son chien de Kenneth. Akaashi tourna lentement la tête vers lui, impassible. L'intéressé mimait un semblant de sourire et lorgnant le danseur d'un regard sévère. Le jeune homme mielleux s'était transformé en geôlier en quelques secondes à peine. Les Hommes étaient vraiment des monstres quand il était question de sauver leur propre peau.

\- Alors Keiji, grogna Luke. La danse classique, toujours ta super passion ? brailla-t-il, son bras énorme faisant barrage entre Akaashi et la liberté.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent d'un rire gras, et Akaashi déglutit difficilement. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Ils allaient le frapper n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi ? Sous quelle excuse ?

\- Hey, devine quoi ! s'exclama Kenneth en fronçant le nez. Il est devenu danseuse étoile le petit pédé !

Et leurs rires reprirent de plus belle.

Akaashi baissa la tête, baissa les yeux. Honteux, toujours. Peut être que s'il se laissait martyriser un petit moment ils finiraient par le laisser tranquille ? Honnêtement, à son niveau, éviter les poings de mastodonte de Luke était sa priorité. Il pinça les lèvres.

Le pire dans tout cela était que ce ton méprisant ne le surprenait même plus. En fait, son coeur avait été tellement piqué de mesquineries, qu'aujourd'hui il était comme un bout de chiffon filandreux : plus aucune aiguille ne pouvait lui faire mal, puisque ses mailles avaient toutes étés élargies.

Quand les deux alliés se furent calmés, cependant, Luke reprit son visage menaçant. Il fixa Akaashi durant de longs instants, puis, sans crier gard, assena une gifle glacial à sa victime. Akaashi sursauta, autant de douleur que de surprise, eut le souffle coupé le temps d'un instant, mais ne laissa pas même un gémissement s'échapper. Trop surpris, et peut être un tout petit peu trop fier encore.

\- Bon, Keiji, tu sais, je suis très en colère ce soir, déclara soudain Luke d'une voix lourde de rancoeur, accompagné d'un ton pédagogue.

Il lui parlait comme à un enfant. Comme à un chiot maladroit ayant fait une bêtise.

\- Ouais, renchérit Kenneth. Il aurait bien besoin de ton aide pour se vider les nerfs, d'ailleurs !

Cependant, Luke lui imposa le silence d'un mouvement de main autoritaire. L'intéressé s'exécuta sans demander son reste.

Akaashi commença à rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Il savait très bien ou cette situation allait mener. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Dans son dos, le mur était froid, et la pluie dégoulinant sur le crépis, pénétrant doucement mais sûrement dans le tissus de son manteau. Au dessus de ses paupières baissées, Akaashi sentait le souffle gras de Luke. Il allait le frapper, encore, puis il allait le laisser là, faible qu'il était, dans une flaque. Et Akaashi, cette fois, était encore plus seul que la précédente nuit. Personne ne serait là pour le rappeler à la réalité. À cette pensée il fut comme plongé dans un état second.

C'est là que le premier coup virevolta. Violent, provocateur surtout. Droit dans l'épaule gauche. Aucun son ne s'échappa d'Akaashi. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il ne voyait plus, il crut entendre au loin le bourdonnement d'une menace, mais il ne l'aurait pas parié.

Le deuxième coup vint se loger directement dans son estomac, et cette fois Akaashi sentit tout son corps s'électriser, puis se tordre en son centre comme une feuille de papier froissée. La douleur était là, vivace, coriace, comme le poison d'un serpent se rependant dans son organisme. Une envie de vomir malsaine s'empara de lui. Il sentit ses yeux rouler vers l'arrière, et il eut envie de fermer les paupières. De se laisser tomber et de faire comme s'il n'avait pas à affronter encore ses anciens démons. Il eut, en cet instant précis, une envie fulgurante, puissante, et terriblement réelle de mourir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?  
Tout le bonheur, la fierté, le courage qu'il avait amassé depuis qu'il avait réussi l'Ecole de Danse et qu'il avait commencé à travailler s'évanouirent. Sa mémoire devait lui jouer des tours, car il avait oublié tout cela. Il avait à nouveau une petite douzaine d'années. Si son esprit lui avait fait croire qu'il était passé outre cette période difficile de sa vie, son coeur lui, peinait encore à refermer ses cicatrices. À quoi bon s'acharner si toujours, inlassablement, la vie revenait l'arracher à son rêve éveillé et le jetait dans une cage aux lions remplies de jugements, de violence, de mépris ?

Un beuglement féroce vint soudain exploser à un centimètre à peine de son oreille droite, le ramenant violemment dans un semblant de réalité :

\- Bon pédale, tu comptes réagir un jour ?! On se fait chier, là !

Les douces paroles furent accompagnées d'une forte poigne autour du col de son manteau, le tirant sans ménagement au dessus du sol.

\- Kenneth, imposa alors Luke, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et le plus petit passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de balancer une série de coups au hasard contre notre danseur, un sourire sournois lui étirant les lèvres. Le souffle d'Akaashi fut happé hors de lui, et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, ses mains vinrent s'agripper autour du puissant poignet de son bourreau, tandis que ses jambes lacéraient l'air de coups aussi violents que désorganisés. Son corps faisait tout pour le maintenir dans un semblant de sureté, pour le protéger, mais au fond Akaashi n'avait plus vraiment de motivation. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Peut-être sortait-il de ses propres lèvres, car Luke ricana.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier poussa Kenneth loin de sa victime et claqua une dernière fois Akaashi contre le mur avant de le laisser tomber au sol. L'intéressé ne voyait plus rien si ce n'est une série de lumières illogiques, et il réalisa qu'il s'était écroulé à même le sol seulement quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la pluie sur le béton imbiba ses cheveux et vint glacer ses joues. Sa tête le lançait à tous ses hémisphères, et c'était comme si son coeur battait la chamade partout dans son corps. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et sa respiration rocailleuse peinait à lui fournir suffisamment d'air tandis qu'un goût métallique lui envahissait la bouche. Un frisson féroce l'anima brutalement, et il tenta de se relever sur les coudes. Là, un haut le coeur s'empara de lui, et il cracha une maigre flaque d'un sang épais et cramoisie sur le macadam trempé.

Il semblait réussir à reprendre faiblement ses esprits, c'était comme de se réveiller d'un rêve né d'un sommeil trop lourd. Un rêve perturbant, un rêve dont on n'arrive pas à saisir l'origine, un cauchemar rocambolesque qu'on ne parvient pas à oublier. Il passa sa main contre son torse. Sa respiration était rauque, mais son coeur battait toujours, durement, désespérément contre ses côtes, tandis que ses poumons palpitaient à chaque goulée d'air. Au loin il entendait les klaxons des voitures, et le reflet de leur phares dans une flaque sous ses yeux. Le temps d'une maigre seconde, il crut que ses bourreaux avaient disparu. Il crut qu'ils avaient abandonné, qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment amusés et qu'ils étaient partis, le maudissant au préalable, et le traitant probablement de "pédé", "gamine" et autres comparaisons.

Le rêve ne dura pas bien longtemps. Trop fort d'espoir, il tourna la tête sur le côté, bien déterminé à se relever et rentrer chez lui, oubliant autant que possible ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, il tomba nez à nez avec un duo de lourdes paires de chaussures. Il sentit ses coudes soudain trembler sous son poids et, lorsqu'il releva la tête, tout ce qu'il vit fut deux sourires narquois qui, instantanément, exécutèrent en coeur une moue étrange et crachèrent sans vergogne deux lourds crachas, visqueux, épais, collants, qui atterrirent avec leur fardeau de honte dans les cheveux et sur la joue d'Akaashi. Ce dernier, avec un grognement sourd de surprise se détourna vers le sol, choqué, et la salive visqueuse coula le long de l'arcade de son nez. Fronçant les sourcils et plissant les lèvres de dégoût, il sentit avec autant d'humiliation que de colère les larmes lui monter aux yeux, son estomac se nouer, son coeur se serrer. Il leva sa main trempée d'eau de pluie et balaya avec rage le projectile de son visage. Il ne respirait plus, trop effrayé de laisser éclater un sanglot ou une série de larmes. Mais au dessus de lui c'était des ricanements incontrôlables qui résonnaient.

Une main gargantuesque vint soudain s'enrouler autour du bras agile du danseur, et le tira vers le haut comme on soulève une plume. Akaashi fronçait les sourcils autant qu'il pouvait, se mordait la joue intérieure jusqu'au sang, pourvu qu'aucun sanglot de s'échappe de sa gorge, sinon s'en serait fini. Mais son nez lui piquait, et les larmes étaient là, elles couvraient la cornée de ses yeux et n'attendaient qu'un clignement des paupières pour dévaler les joues d'Akaashi.

Luke le posa lourdement sur le sol, et Akaashi tremblait, tremblait, tremblait tellement que le temps d'un instant il crut qu'un ange l'avait entendu et qu'il allait mourir, là, maintenant. Il avait froid ; à ses bras qui frissonnaient mais aussi à son coeur qui se serrait de peur, de tristesse, mais surtout d'une honte terrassante. La honte de se laisser faire. La honte de l'humiliation.

\- Bah, v'là qu'il pleure maintenant ! s'esclaffa soudain Kenneth en affichant un grand sourire.

Et pourtant Akaashi retenait bien ses larmes, si proches de leur précipice ultime. Kenneth avança son visage tout proche de celui d'Akaashi, et la proximité lui donna encore plus le sentiment de danger imminent. Kenneth lui donna une petite claque sur la joue, trois fois rien au final, mais ce contact brûla la peau du danseur telle une décharge électrique.

\- On fait sa chochotte alors ?! ricanna Luke.

Et Akaashi croisa son regard, ils s'observèrent le temps d'une seconde. Akaashi ne sut pas lire dans ses yeux. Absolument rien ne lui parvint de derrière ces iris, et il comprit trop tard que de son côté Luke avait accès à toute sa peur, tout son effroi. Il vit comme au ralentit le sourire narquois se déposer sur son visage, et c'était comme si son corps avait cessé de l'écouter lorsqu'il vit le poing de Luke se diriger avec une violence malsaine vers son estomac.

Le coup était plus puissant que tout les précédents. Plus ivre d'un amour de la violence maladive. Akaashi fut comme cloué sur place, tandis que son corps était projeté encore contre le mur derrière lui. Le souffle coupé, comme si pendant une seconde la mort l'avait tenu par la gorge ; les yeux exorbités qui roulent dans leur orbites, les membres vides de sens, comme un pantin devenu fou. Rebondissant contre le mur, il reprit son souffle désespérément, comme s'il en avait été privé pendant des heures, et ce renouveau lui arracha un son de la gorge, entre le grognement maladif et le cri animal plaintif. C'en fut alors fini : en clignant des paupières toutes les larmes accumulées avaient explosé hors de ses yeux, et dégringolaient désormais follement, incontrolablement le long de ses joues. Tandis que d'une respiration paniquée, des hoquets l'empêchant de respirer s'échappaient de son corps malgré lui, et le mettaient dans un état si instable et inférieur qu'il paniquait encore plus. Comme prit au piège de son propre corps, il ne contrôlait plus rien, entre ses yeux exorbités qui ne savaient plus quoi regarder, ses mains tremblantes qu'il tordait l'une contre l'autre, les battements irréfrénés de son coeur, et ses poumons qui semblaient s'être aplatis dans leur cavité. C'était comme s'il étouffait sur place. C'était comme s'il mourrait sur place.

Un nouveau coup. Il ne vit plus rien pendant une seconde, un nuage monstrueux de moucherons couvrait sa vision et lui volait la vue. Un troisième coup, un haut-le-coeur s'empara de lui, et se pliant en deux, il bascula et tomba. Quand allait-il atterrir ? Peut-être jamais. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'on s'endormait. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il tombait toujours, indéfiniment, ou s'il était en lévitation. En fait, sa tête était lourde, et il réalisa soudain qu'il était très fatigué. De cette fatigue qu'on ne ressent que rarement, celle qui vous dit que vous avez tout donné, que ni votre corps, ni votre esprit ne peut en faire plus. Celle qui au fond vous murmure que vous avez fait de votre mieux, et qui vous garantit un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.  
Charmé par la perspective, Akaashi se laissa guider, engloutit par une vague bleue marine. Sombre comme la nuit, épaisse et lourde, qui glissait irrépressiblement partout où elle pouvait. Dans le nez, la bouche, les yeux, les oreilles d'Akaashi. Il ne voyait plus, ne sentait plus, n'entendait plus, il n'était plus vraiment non plus.

Il s'apprêtait à sombrer définitivement, lorsque tout à coup, un cri clair dans la nuit résonna :

\- Woh là ! Vous faites quoi ?!

Il récupéra un semblant d'ouïe, mais ne parvint pas à mobiliser ses paupières. Il entendit tout près des pas crisser contre le macadam. Ces simples sons agressaient Akaashi, lui brûlaient les tympans et son cerveau avec. Pourquoi le monde était-il soudainement si bruyant ?

\- T'es qui toi ?! grogna une voix.

Kenneth peut être. Akaashi n'était plus sur de rien. Il avait mal derrière les yeux.

\- On s'en fout, vous faites quoi là ? rétorqua le nouveau venu.

Akaashi réalisa soudain que c'était sûrement lui le centre d'intérêt. Il avait du mal à intégrer les informations. De plus, ces pensées n'avaient aucun écho en lui. C'était des faits dont les longues tentacules ne parvenaient pas à s'enrouler autour de son coeur. Il ne ressentait rien. Si ce n'est cette fatigue éprouvante.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! D'où tu sors ? Mêles toi de ton cul ! aboya ce qui devait être Luke.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te laisser frapper un gars jusqu'à la mort ?! Il est K.O. ton mec là, il t'as fait quoi pour que tu le défonces comme ça ?!

\- Okay mec, si tu continues à venir chercher la merde dans les histoires des autres on va pas tarder à te foutre par terre comme lui. Dégage.

À force de prêter attention à cette discussion bouillante, Akaashi parvint petit à petit à retrouver un semblant d'appartenance à son corps. Il inspira une grand goulée d'air, mais c'en fut trop d'un coup pour son corps : il commença à s'étouffer, et toussa sans pouvoir s'arrêter tandis que son corps s'agitaient de soubresauts. Malgré tout, ses paupières étaient toujours lourdes, et ces simples mouvements lui demandaient une énergie sans pareille.

\- Vous dégagez, répliqua l'inconnu, mais la voix semblait lointaine derrière la toux d'Akaashi.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher et le sol trembler, résonner violemment sous son oreille.

\- Mêles toi de ton cul putain ! s'égosilla brutalement Luke, mais l'autre ne répondit pas.

Un instant passa, vide. Puis le nouveau venu souffla :

\- Akaashi ?

Et brutalement, l'intéressé fut comme ramené à la réalité, comme s'il venait de s'écraser violemment sur le sol. Il sentit le sol glacial sous sa joue et ses vêtements trempés lui coller à la peau. Un frisson violent le parcourut et il parvint le temps d'une seconde à ouvrir les yeux, avant de les refermer, aveuglé par la lumière. La tête lui tourna et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Akaashi, putain… reprit la voix.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus au danseur pour percevoir cet accent étrange sur son prénom. Cette diction si spéciale. Bokuto.

Il fronça les sourcils et parvint à rouvrir ses yeux. Il croisa ce regard parsemé de taches dorés, et il fut soudainement transporté par un vent d'une nature nouvelle.

\- Je vais vous buter, rétorqua Bokuto. Vous allez pleurer vos mères.

Akaashi vit, bien qu'à contre-jour, la silhouette de Kenneth reculer d'un pas.

\- Attends, c'est ton pote maintenant ?! grogna Luke, pas impressionné pour un sous.

Mais Bokuto ne répondit pas, il balança son poing dans le nez de Luke, dont la tête virevolta en arrière. Bokuto était toujours plus petit que lui, mais il l'égalait certainement en tour de bras. L'autre tenta de répliquer mais le plus petit esquiva de justesse, avant de jeter un coup de pied fougueux dans le tibias du mastodonte. Du coin de l'oeil, Akaashi remarqua Kenneth filer à l'anglaise vers l'extérieur de la ruelle.

\- Luke, on se tire ! clama-t-il en jetant en coup d'oeil hors de la ruelle.

\- Ouais c'est ça, dégagez ! s'égosilla Bokuto en reculant, les bras cependant prêts à frapper.

\- Tu crois tu me fais peur enculé ?! C'est ton mec c'est ça ? s'exclaffa Luke, mesquin.

Akaashi frissonna de nouveau et eut un énième haut-le-coeur, mais animé d'une énergie nouvelle, il poussa sur ses bras et parvint à se relever en position assise, adossé au mur. De là, il put témoigner de la scène en face de lui. Luke affichait toujours un sourire narquois, mais du sang dégoulinait lentement de son nez et marquait les plis de ses lèvres, lui donnant l'air encore plus fou. Il roulait des mécaniques, le menton levé bien haut, et dans le fond, Kenneth lançait des regards anxieux autour de lui. Bokuto quant à lui, se tenait bien droit, les sourcils froncés ; un peu plus et il montrait les crocs. Il répondait avec défiance envers Luke qu'Akaashi admira. Malgré tout, et si la situation tournait encore plus au vinaigre ? Si Bokuto se révélait ne pas faire le poids par rapport à Luke, que feraient-ils, tous les deux ? Akaashi n'était plus en position de faire quoi que ce soit, autant à cause de son état physique que du brouillard qui empêtrait ses pensées. Il poussa sur ses jambes, le coeur battant, dans l'espoir de se relever. La tâche s'avéra plus dure que prévu. C'était comme s'il pesait une tonne. Un goût de sang lui tournait toujours dans la gorge, et il avait mal derrière les yeux, mal à la tête.  
Devant lui, Bokuto plongea son regard dans celui de Luke. Les yeux écarquillés, ses iris brillaient dans l'obscurité, lui donnant une étrange ressemblance avec un prédateur nocturne traquant sa proie.

\- Bon on va pas y passer la nuit non plus, commença Bokuto, focalisé sur son rival. Maintenant vous dégagez, ton copain et toi. Pas besoin d'en discuter pendant des heures.

\- Et si on a pas envie ? menaça Luke.

Dans le fond, Kenneth trépignait, visiblement pressé de quitter les lieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche, à droite, puis fila vers Luke et lui souffla, le regard braqué sur Bokuto.

\- Luke. C'est un des gars d'Aone.

Lentement, l'expression de Luke changea et il tourna la tête vers le plus petit.

\- T'es sûr ? gronda-t-il.

Comme le chien soumis qu'il était, l'autre se tassa et répondit d'une petite voix.

\- Oui. Sûr. Pas deux gars ont la même tête que lui.

Un silence s'en suivit durant lequel Bokuto ne bougea pas d'un poil, attendant la réaction de Luke.

\- On se tire, décida-t-il. T'as de la chance d'avoir Aone au dessus de toi. On veut pas de problèmes avec lui, mais si ça n'avait été que toi…

Et ils s'en allèrent. Sans même un regard en arrière vers Akaashi, non, leurs regards étaient trop braqués sur Bokuto pour se souvenir de lui. Comme quoi la descente au enfer d'Akaashi ne les aurait même pas marqués plus que ça. Ils quittèrent les lieux, filèrent hors de la ruelle, sous la pluie toujours diluvienne, et rejoignirent le monde réel.

Seulement là, Bokuto décroisa les bras, et tourna la tête vers Akaashi, avant de se précipiter à ses côtés.

\- Ça va ?! demanda-t-il, retrouvant soudainement son ton si expressif.

Il attrapa Akaashi par les épaules, le tenant droit fermement, mais lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose. Une douleur lancinante brilla dans le dos du danseur, qui mit une seconde à appréhender la question.

Non, ça n'allait pas vraiment en fait. Pas du tout.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-il pourtant, la voix pateuse.

Il ne se reconnut pas lui-même, ce qui eut le don de l'effrayer encore plus.

\- Je devrais t'emmener aux urgences, bredouilla Bokuto d'un air perdu bien différent de celui qu'il arborait quelques secondes à peine plus tôt ; et le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Oh non ! Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, je te jure, toussota-t-il dans la précipitation.

Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver là-bas, d'attendre dans une pièce froide, de parler à des gens qui voulant l'aider l'enfonceraient encore plus. Il voulait déguerpir d'ici. Oublier. Tout.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il grelottait, et qu'il était entièrement trempé. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, et ses habits contre la peau. Son manteau était crasseux de boue, ses doigts étaient bleus, ses articulations rouges. Il sentait sa lèvre inférieur trembler, inmaîtrisable sous les grelottements, tandis que ses yeux peinaient encore à rester vifs. Il se vit depuis l'extérieur, comme à travers un flash, et eut soudain honte, tellement honte. Quelle image il devait donner comme ça. Qu'est-ce que Bokuto allait penser de lui ? Akaashi, faible, sale, stupide, incapable de se défendre lui-même. Et menteur, en plus. Oh, quand il l'apprendrait…

\- Akaashi ? demanda soudain Bokuto d'un ton insistant.

L'intéressé sursauta, tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, l'air hagard.

\- Ça fait deux fois que je répète la même question… souffla le plus grand, et on lisait dans ses yeux une inquiétude sincère, un tourment de compassion.

\- Ah… souffla Akaashi en venant se pincer l'arrête du nez. Désolé… Je suis un peu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Comment décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Bokuto devait vraiment le trouver con maintenant. Il n'était même pas capable de répondre à une question. Mais il était si fatigué… Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- On n'en reparlera plus tard je crois. Tu trembles…

En effet, c'était le cas. Et Bokuto le savait car ses mains avaient migré sur les genoux d'Akaashi, alors qu'il les avait repliés contre lui.

\- Je vais te ramener chez Kuroo, Kenma et moi d'accord ? Ça m'embêterait de te laisser tout seul chez toi… reprit Bokuto.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond. Il faillit protester, mais soudain la vision de son appartement solitaire, sombre, vide lui apparut et un énième frisson le parcourut. Non il n'avait pas envie de retourner là-bas ce soir. Pour une fois, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait juste envie d'une présence pour le préserver d'une courte folie.

Il hocha la tête, incapable d'afficher un sourire ou de souffler un merci.

Bokuto se contenta d'afficher un mince sourire et de se lever d'un bond.

\- Allez, c'est pas si loin d'ici. Mais il faut que tu te lèves, expliqua-t-il en remplissant ses mots d'un entrain artificiel.

Il attrapa Akaashi par les bras et aida l'intéressé à se relever. Akaashi rougit, le visage bouillant. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Être ridicule devant des gens qu'on déteste était une chose, mais être ridicule, incapable, abruti devant des gens à qui on vouait de l'importance en était une autre. Son coeur et son estomac se serrèrent de concert. Il était debout mais en piteux état. Trempé jusqu'aux os. Tremblant, crasseux d'avoir traîné par terre. Il se sentait raide, comme s'il était fait de bois. Et surtout il souffrait.

Quelle honte, vraiment.

Il baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Devant lui, Bokuto ne pipait pas mot, ce qui rendait la situation bizarrement vide, comme si quelque chose manquait. Même lui ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Allez, allons-y.

Et pour la première fois, Akaashi releva la tête et croisa le regard de Bokuto. Il vit l'inquiétude, et une certaine peur. Quelle allure il devait avoir pour lui déclencher une telle réaction.

\- Tu peux marcher ? demanda Bokuto d'une voix trop douce, trop préventive.

\- Oui, affirma Akaashi.

Il avait mal de tous les côtés, et ses jambes étaient tellement gelées qu'elles étaient comme endormies. Il peinait à plier les genoux. Mais hors de question d'avoir encore l'air d'un incapable. Il avait encore du mal à percevoir parfaitement le monde autour de lui. C'était comme s'il devait faire un effort monumental pour rassembler tout ses sens vagabonds pour les associer à une même tâche : lui servir de guide.

Après quelques pas, cependant, il était déjà plus à l'aise. S'activer lui redonna une vue un peu meilleure, et un air plus frais parvint à ses poumons. Bokuto marchait doucement à côté de lui, observateur. Il avait toujours mal au crâne, mal aux jambes, mal partout en fait, mais l'aura morbide qui l'avait possédé quelques temps précédemment se dissipa.

\- Oh, attends… souffla soudain Akaashi, faisant volte-face.

Il se rappela soudain. Un éclair presque de génie dans ces circonstances.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bokuto, circonspect.

Akaashi fouilla la ruelle du regard, puis se dirigea clopinant vers un coin derrière une poubelle. Là gisait son sac avec ses chaussons de danses, ses écouteurs et toutes ses affaires. Trempées par la pluie. Son coeur se serra. Même ses affaires étaient saccagées alors. Il pria pour que ses pointes aient survécues. Elles commençaient tout juste à se faire à son pied...

Malgré tout, il s'empressa de jeter son sac sur son épaule et de rejoindre Bokuto.

\- C'est quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il lorsqu'il revint vers lui, les yeux ronds.

\- Mes affaires pour… le travail, répondit Akaashi, évasif.

Bokuto hocha la tête, mais Akaashi vit à son air curieux qu'il insisterait plus tard. Après tout, pourquoi un acteur aurait besoin d'un si gros sac ?

Il se mordit les lèvres.

Comment allait-il faire pour garder encore un tel secret ?

Il n'avait certainement pas l'énergie d'affronter cette situation ce soir.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence des plus complets. Ça ne dérangeait pas Akaashi. Il aimait le silence, et de toutes façons il avait trop de choses à penser. Mais Bokuto… Le danseur classique le voyait mal à l'aise à côté de lui, se frottant les mains, balançant les bras, virevoltant du regard. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à dire sans trouver les mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda alors Akaashi, pour le sortir de son étrange torpeur, tandis qu'il se traînait de l'avant, faisant parfois un semblant de pause, ou attrapant son guide par le bras afin de garder l'équilibre.

Il avait remarqué que la plupart des autres humains avaient tendance à être effrayés par le silence. Bizarre.

Akaashi quant à lui parvenait malgré tout à rassembler un peu ses idées. L'air frais de la nuit couvrant désormais tout Londres le traversait et faisait palpiter ses organes d'une vigueur nouvelle. Il souffrait de tout son corps cependant, à des points fixes, et bruyants dans l'orchestre qu'était son organisme. Il avait déjà des bleus. Mais le pire était qu'il savait que la douleur s'amplifierait par cent le lendemain, et peut être même encore le jour d'après.

\- En fait, commença Bokuto.

Et son ton hésitant attira l'attention de son interlocuteur. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- En fait je venais te chercher. Tu sais, on avait dit qu'on pourrait se revoir, avança-t-il en passant sa main dans son cou. Comme on sortait ce soir avec les autres je me suis dis que tu pourrais nous rejoindre. Et puis j'ai entendu des cris de baston alors je me suis approché, et voilà.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres, refoulant un sourire idiot. Ce n'était pas vraiment d'occasion. Mais la promesse de Bokuto n'était pas qu'une parole en l'air. Il avait vraiment envie de le revoir. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tant plaisir au final ? Oh, pour être honnête, ce soir il n'avait plus vraiment le courage de s'interroger de la sorte. Il se contenta d'accepter cette joie soudaine et de vivre l'instant présent. Au point où il en était ; malgré la brûlure dans la partie droite du visage que lui déclenchait son sourire.

Une question, cependant, surgit soudain dans son esprit :

\- Mais ça veut dire que Kuroo, Kenma et les autres t'attendent ?

Pour couronner le tout, il était en train de gâcher leur soirée avec ses problèmes rocambolesques.

 _Bravo Keiji. Comme toujours tu dois tout foutre en l'air._

Bokuto haussa les épaules.

\- Oh tu sais… Ils m'ont peut-être attendu cinq minutes, t'inquiètes ils préfèrent leur pizzas à moi !

Il rit, et ses épaules se décrispèrent un peu. Akaashi sourit, soulagé de le voir revenir à lui même.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi, ça va beaucoup mieux, je peux rentrer chez moi tu sais, souffla Akaashi à contre coeur.

Il n'allait pas le retenir avec lui tout de même…

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Car c'était vrai malgré tout. Bokuto n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui comme ça. Il méritait de passer du bon temps au lieu de traîner avec un faux comédien amoché. Bokuto cessa de rire. Le ciel était noir au dessus d'eux. Il ne pleuvait plus mais la nuit était sombre et les nuages encore gorgés de pluie.

\- Arrêtes de dire des conneries ! répliqua Bokuto. Je vais pas te laisser comme ça, tu me prends pour qui ?

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais vraiment, ça va. Et puis tu rates une soirée avec tes amis.

Bokuto soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel d'un air dramatique. Akaashi rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- N'imp ! En plus v'là la soirée ! Je rate pas grand chose ! s'exclama Bokuto en riant. T'inquiètes on est presque arrivés à la maison. On parie que même après ce qui vient de se passer on passe une meilleure soirée qu'eux ?

Et en cet instant, Akaashi lui fut inconditionnellement reconnaissant. Un feu inattendu s'embrasa soudain, tapissant le fond de ses entrailles.

Bokuto aurait pu le harceler de questions par rapport à Luke et Kenneth, mais non. Il lui proposait d'oublier pour l'instant et de se changer les idées. Il lui proposait un abris avec un peu de compagnie. Peut être même lui proposait-il une amité. Tout ce qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais eu. Tout ce dont Akaashi avait toujours rêvé sans jamais se l'accorder.

Bokuto leva sa main en l'air, face à son interlocuteur.

\- On parie, oui, répondit Akaashi en souriant, plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et il rendit son check a Bokuto.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Vous avez eu peur ? Bokuto vous l'aimez à quel point ? Quelles sont vos questions par rapport à la suite ? Vous auriez réagi comment dans cette situation ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre fort en émotions vous aura plu, et du coup je vous dis à dans deux semaines !_

 _Bisous sur vos joues !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut les petites chouettes !_

 _Désolééé pour ce retard ! Enfin, ça fait plus de deux semaines du coup, qu'aucun chapitre n'est sortit ! Bon celui ci était prêt aujourd'hui, alors soit, publication le mercredi ! Si tout se passe comme prévu, le prochain paraitra quand même dimanche qui vient, MAIS je ne promet rien !_

 _Je ne compte pas parler pendant des heures, mais merci encore et toujours à vous qui me lisez, à ceux qui fav, follow, et review ! Vous grimpez en nombre ces derniers temps et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, me motive dans ce passage difficile de l'histoire, et ce passage difficile de ma vie (le bac loool)_

 _Bref, je vous aime !_

 _Merci aussi bien sûr à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, ma beta lectrice !_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! ;)_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour rallier leur point de départ jusqu'à l'appartement de Bokuto à _Noveapolis_ , sachant qu'Akaashi boitillait, tanguait, et que son esprit fatigué de ses émotions le tourmentait sans cesse, lui donnant le tournis.

A peine rentré dans le fameux quartier, l'ambiance était déjà différente. Akaashi n'était définitivement pas à l'aise, et faisait tout pour le cacher. Mais le fait est qu'il avait entendu tellement d'histoires ragoûtantes sur ce quartier qu'il avait fini par intégrer l'idée que _Noveapolis_ était un endroit dangereux. Son coeur battait normalement, mais son esprit était aux aguets, aussi aurait-il fallu un simple signe de danger pour que ses jambes s'animent d'elles-mêmes, le propulsent en avant et le tirent loin de là. Il faisait noir, la nuit était définitivement tombée sur la ville, et des lampadaires silencieux chassaient les ténèbres suspicieuses hors de leur chemin. En fait, tout semblait beaucoup trop calme, et Akaashi aurait juré que son anxiété irradiait de lui, le rendant fluorescent dans la nuit noire. A côté de lui, Bokuto lui lançait quelques regards mal à l'aise.

\- On arrive bientôt, dit-il d'un ton désaccordé.

Akaashi hocha la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de sourire, mais même ses joues étaient tendues.

Ils traversèrent un parc entièrement désert, où ils durent marcher sur un chemin de graviers. Roulant sous leurs semelles, les gravillons crissaient, hurlaient dans les oreilles d'Akaashi. Il tentait alors de marcher le plus doucement possible, mais sa démarche acrobatique, visant à se rendre léger, le rendait encore plus robotique.  
Ils déboulèrent alors sur une grande rue, où une voiture était arrêtée. A l'intérieur, deux jeunes hommes étaient assis et discutaient avec véhémence avec un autre garçon debout sur le trottoir, accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte.

Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder, intimidé. Oh, ce monde était tellement éloigné du sien ! Ici gisait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit d'éviter. Et voilà qu'à peine lâché dans la vie active, il s'y engouffrait avec le premier venu. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Il avait sûrement perdu la tête. Son coeur battait fort. Il aurait juré que Bokuto l'entendait, et qu'on pouvait voir sa poitrine se tordre sous ses pulsions sanguines.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son guide qui marchait la tête haute, mais dont les yeux surveillaient discrètement le groupe à sa droite. Akaashi avait du mal à marcher correctement. Autant à cause de ses blessures que parce qu'il ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place.

Ils finirent éventuellement par dépasser la voiture, et de grands cris se firent entendre derrière eux. Notre danseur classique crut en percevoir une exclamation, quelque chose de semblable à un "Va te faire enculer !" empreint de douceur. Aucune émotion ne se dégageait depuis les larges épaules de Bokuto, qu'Akaashi observait de dos.

Finalement, ils débarquèrent devant un grand bloc gris taché de taches stylistiques anthracites. Sombre, silencieux, tel un dragon aux écailles soupirantes, aux portes de la mort. Bokuto marchait vite devant, et Akaashi peinait un peu à le suivre. Arrivés devant la lourde porte dont la vitre était fissurée, Bokuto sortit un passe vert, brisé en un coin. La porte se déverrouilla.

\- Allez zou ! souffla le plus grand et posant sa main dans le dos d'Akaashi, l'incitant à rentrer.

L'intéressé s'exécuta. Dès son premier pas à l'intérieur, une lumière automatique grésillante s'alluma.

Le plafond était bas, et les murs, le sol, le plafond, étaient tous de la même couleur. Sur la gauche s'étendait une interminable série de boîtes aux lettres en ferraille vieillissante. Une forte odeur régnait, une sorte de mélange entre l'eau de Javel, l'âcreté de l'urine et un vague parfum de fumée de cigarette. Akaashi fronça le nez.

Il avait un peu peur.

Cet endroit ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

Soudain son chez lui, son lit confortable, ses tapis familiers lui manquèrent.

Il fit soudain volte-face, pour faire face à un Bokuto tout sourire.

\- Tu viens ? C'est au cinquième. Pas d'ascenseur, mais on est presque arrivés ! déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il semblait tellement décalé par rapport à cet endroit défraîchi, sombre, froid.

La lumière de Bokuto le renvoya à la solitude qu'il aurait rejoint chez lui. Un mal pour un bien au final.

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers. Bokuto parlait. Il râlait à propos du fait que cela faisait maintenant trois ans que des projets de rénovation étaient censés être mis en place, mais qu'absolument rien n'était fait ici. Ces plaintes semblaient un peu gênées, comme s'il s'excusait de l'état des lieux.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être à dire, Akaashi le trouva très mignon. Sans doute avait-il perçu son désarroi. Cet intérêt qu'il lui portait le toucha, et pour être honnête, l'épuisement autant physique que mental dû amplifier sa réaction.

Arrivés face à la porte de gauche du cinquième étage, Bokuto s'arrêta.

\- On y est ! Bon, on est cinq mecs à traîner là dedans, et j'avais pas prévu qu'on ait de la visite, alors c'est pas nickel chrome, hein, déclara-t-il en piétinant sur place. Mais voilà, c'est chez nous, fais comme chez toi !

Et sur ce, il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de clé, et se plaça sur le côté pour laisser entrer son invité.

La lumière fut allumée. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement, mais il y faisait bien chaud. Toujours humide, empêtré dans ses vêtements depuis l'altercation de tout à l'heure, Akaashi fut soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir se libérer de toutes ses charges.

\- Vas-y, passe tes affaires je vais les mettre à sécher ! s'exclama Bokuto en bondissant derrière lui après avoir verrouillé la porte.

L'intéressé s'exécuta. Son manteau pesait des tonnes sur ses épaules, gorgé d'eau. Il ôta son pull qu'il portait en dessous, mais au final même son t-shirt et son pantalon étaient détrempés.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu chiant, s'excusa Akaashi, gêné.

C'était vrai. Il ne posait que des problèmes depuis le début.

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! s'exclama Bokuto, emportant les vêtement du plus petit dans la salle de bain. Suis moi ! reprit-il. Je vais te passer des fringues ! Je dois avoir un pyjama trop petit qui traîne !

Et curieux, bien que raide de tout les côtés, Akaashi s'exécuta. Ils quittèrent la minuscule entrée où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour pénétrer dans un séjour désorganisé où s'entassaient une grand table, deux canapés, une télévision et un pot de fleur posé devant la fenêtre. Sur le sol gisaient divers objets, des coussins, des magazines, des boites de jeux vidéos, des vêtements… Par ailleurs, Akaashi repéra la présence d'une jupe fleurie sous une chaise, et en vint à se demander qui avait une petite amie qui laissait traîner ses affaires dans l'appartement. Sûrement Kenma. Il était encore le plus présentable du groupe.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un petit couloir menant à une chambre et une salle de bain. Bokuto étendit rapidement les vêtements d'Akaashi au dessus de la baignoire, puis revint vers son invité, avant de le faire entrer dans la chambre adjacente.

\- Ma chambre ! s'exclama Bokuto avant d'ouvrir une grande armoire et de fouiller dans l'amas de vêtements entassé à l'intérieur.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'ensemble de la pièce était plutôt ordonné. Le lit était fait, bordé d'une couette orange décorée de petites chouettes stylisées. Sur une petite table dans un coin s'entassaient divers objets, mais hormis cela, rien ne gisait au sol, et l'ensemble paraissait net. Détournant le regard à nouveau vers le lit du plus grand, Akaashi songea aux paroles de Kenma quelques semaines auparavant : "Kuroo fait une fixette sur le chats, et Bokuto sur les chouettes."

"Désespérant, je sais !" avait ajouté Oikawa.

Et Akaashi se mit à sourire. D'une de ces sourires de tendresse, d'affection.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul ? lui demanda alors Bokuto en lui jetant un coup d'oeil, souriant à son tour.

Il avait jeté sur son épaule ce qui semblait être un pantalon de jogging gris. Akaashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- C'est ta couette qui me fait rire, répondit-il.

\- Oh ! pouffa son interlocuteur. C'est Oikawa qui me l'avait trouvé je sais plus où…

Il marqua une pause pleine de souvenirs.

\- Je l'adore ! s'enthousiasma-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Il finit par extirper de son armoire chaotique un t-shirt noir barré de ce qui semblait être un faux logo Adidas, puis le tendit joyeusement à Akaashi avec le pantalon qu'il gardait sur son épaule.

\- Tiens ! enchaina-t-il. Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain, je vais nous chercher de quoi bouffer !

Et Akaashi se retrouva enfermé dans la salle d'eau, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, profitant de ces quelques minutes de solitude pour méditer sur sa situation. Toute cette soirée était totalement improbable. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'avait fait que suivre le cour des évènements, trop pris par le poids que le destin lui avait balancé dans la figure. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était tout de même chez Bokuto, celui là même qui depuis trois mois maintenant guettait son arrivée tout les matins, celui là même qui hantait les pensées échappées d'Akaashi, celui là même qui était source pour lui de tant d'interrogations !

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, puis s'observa dans le miroir. Il était affreux. Du sang avait séché autour de sa bouche, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et son regard, ce teint blâfard, cet air hagard qu'il abordait… Il avait l'air soit défoncé, soit à moitié mort. Dans le vain espoir d'arranger les choses, il remit vaguement en place ses cheveux, et essaya de se rincer rapidement le visage, grattant la croûte de sang sur sa joue. Il tenta de sourire, face à son miroir, mais il abandonna vite. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Il retira alors enfin son t-shirt crasseux, son pantalon collant. Il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Il accrocha ses vêtements avec les autres, sur le fils au dessus de la baignoire, puis, pressé de se réchauffer, enfila le t-shirt de Bokuto, mille fois trop grand pour lui, puis son jogging, dans lequel il nageait littéralement. Peu importe. Il ne manqua pas de constater cependant l'état de ses jambes, ses bras, et même son ventre, tâché d'un énorme hématome violacé, malsain. On aurait dit qu'il avait été torturé. Et c'était un peu le cas au final, non ?

Il prit une seconde pour observer les alentours et se laisser respirer. Il était soulagé. L'appartement de Bokuto lui était étrangement chaleureux. La fatigue s'empreignait de lui, doucement, et il sut qu'ici il n'aurait aucune crainte à se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Il savait qu'ici il se sentirait en sécurité, et il pensa à Bokuto, sa présence près de lui. Et l'idée se manifesta en lui comme une large et chaude vague sur son coeur. Malgré les circonstances, il sourit. Malgré les circonstances et sans comprendre pourquoi, une aiguille différente se piqua sur son coeur. Une dose de bonheur lumineux.

Malgré tout il soupira, secoua sa tignasse, et resserra le cordon du jogging autour de sa taille. Le tout sembla tenir de façon correcte, alors il quitta la salle de bain pour retourner au séjour. Mieux valait ne pas trop se retourner les pensées. Il était ici pour oublier. Là, Bokuto avait allumé la télévision et était en train de virer divers objets d'un des canapés.

\- Alors ? Ça te va ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, pour inspecter l'effet de ses vêtements sur son invité.

\- Un peu grand, mais c'est très bien, répondit Akaashi, poli.

Bokuto haussa les sourcils, et son interlocuteur ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il se retenait de rire.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- C'est pas du tout ton style, déclara Bokuto en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

Akaashi baissa les yeux sur ce pantalon qui lui retombait mollement sur les genoux. Il avait raison. Il sourit doucement.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné. Je porte jamais de jogging.

\- En même temps on a jamais vu Léonardo Dicaprio en jogging ! s'exclama Bokuto en souriant à pleine dents, visiblement fier de sa comparaison. Ça le ferait pas, c'est tout ! Puis, pareil, moi je me vois mal danser en costard dans la rue. Les gens me regarderaient en quatre fois j'crois !

Akaashi baissa les yeux, mais rit doucement en imaginant le tableau. Pourtant il aurait parié que Bokuto en costume complet serait absolument _dandy_.

Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de noter la comparaison avec Dicaprio. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet d'être encore associé au métier d'acteur ou flatté d'être mis au même niveau que cet homme qui jadis faisait se pâmer tous les coeurs de part son charme légendaire.

En relevant les yeux, Akaashi remarqua que son hôte s'affairait à ranger rapidement les alentours du canapé.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh non, c'est gentil, t'inquiètes ! répliqua Bokuto en poussant du pied un tas de bazar sous la table. C'est les autres qui foutent le bordel, mais bon, ils se démerderont pour retrouver leur affaire là dedans hein !

Il se tourna vers Akaashi, l'air goguenard.

\- Allez, c'est bon, on sera bien là ! Viens t'installer, fit-il avec un mouvement vers le canapé. Tu as froid ?

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fila dans un coin chercher un immense plaid en fausse fourrure beige.

Akaashi s'avança, un peu incertain. Bokuto posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé avant de lui fourrer le plaid dans les bras.

\- Je reviens tout de suite ! lâcha-t-il avant de filer vers sa chambre.

Akaashi se retrouva seul, face à la télévision dont le son était coupé. La pâle lueur lunaire imprégnait la pièce depuis la fenêtre, tandis qu'une lampe à la lumière jaune l'éclairait depuis l'entrée. Il s'imagina Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa et Iwaizumi tous rassemblés là, il observa chaque objet traînant sur le sol, se demandant à qui ils appartenaient. Qui était totalement accro aux jeux vidéos ? Qui balançait ses chaussettes à rayures derrière lui tel le Petit Poucet ? Qui exposait fièrement ses bouteilles d'Arizona sur une étagère ? Qui laissait en plan de vagues croquis près du téléphone fixe ?

Qu'est-ce qui appartenait à Bokuto dans ce vaste bazar ?

C'était étrange de se retrouver soudain plongé dans l'intimité des gens.

L'intéressé surgit soudain hors de sa chambre, et passa en coup de vent, se glissant jusque dans la cuisine. Akaashi remarqua qu'il s'était changé et qu'il arborait maintenant lui même un jogging noir et un débardeur tâché. Le danseur classique le fixa, curieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec dans les mains deux tasses de chocolat chaud, surmontés de chamallows. Tout sourire, visiblement fier de lui, il avançait cependant avec une prudence extrême, surveillant à la fois le sol semé d'embûches sous ses pieds, et le contenu fumant de ses tasses. Akaashi se surprit à sourire.

\- Tiens ! s'exclama Bokuto en laissant avec soulagement sa tasse à son invité, avant de s'écraser à son tour dans le canapé. J'ai mis beaucoup de chocolat. C'est meilleur comme ça, hein.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Bokuto s'enfouit sous le plaid à son tour.

\- Et puis à mon niveau, je crois que ça ne se refuse pas, répliqua le plus petit avec un petit rire jaune.

Il avait le nez dans sa tasse, humant le parfum familier avec soulagement. A côté de lui, Bokuto l'observait d'un air concerné.

\- Bien sûr dès que tu te sens capable d'en parler, n'hésites pas, souffla-t-il doucement, les yeux baissés, le nez dans sa tasse.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Un noeud se forma dans son estomac. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Il y avait trop de choses à admettre. Il rougit un peu, mais il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était visible depuis l'extérieur.

\- Merci, Bokuto, répondit Akaashi, réellement sincère, en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier l'imita, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un peu perdus, chacun à leur façon. Il y avait tout l'univers dans ces yeux dorés, tout un monde qu'Akaashi rêvait d'explorer. Ce garçon semblait renfermer tout ce à quoi qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais eu accès.

\- Bon, Akaashi ! s'exclama soudain Bokuto, faisant sursauter son invité.

Ses chamallows tanguèrent dangereusement dans sa tasse.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on a parié qu'on passerait une meilleure soirée que les autres trouducs !

\- Tu traites tes meilleurs amis de trouducs ? gloussa Akaashi.

Il était épuisé et son corps était encore envahi par le stress, aussi son rire se fit plus violent que prévu, plus nerveux. Mais un bien fou l'envahit. Comme s'il se libérait enfin d'un poids herculéen.

\- Ça va, je suis gentil par rapport à comment ils me traitent eux ! Si tu savais tout ce qu'ils me font subir…! répondit le plus grand d'un air exagérément dramatique.

Akaashi se prit à sourire bêtement.

\- Ah oui ? répliqua-t-il. Eh bien, vas-y, exprime toi, je ne te jugerai pas, affirma-t-il d'un ton faussement compréhensif.

Tout content de voir son invité rentrer dans son jeu, Bokuto leva la tête et, tout sourire, répondit d'une voix désemparée :

\- Ils me torturent ! Ils sont d'une cruauté avec moi ! Par exemple, Iwaizumi refuse de manger tout ce que je cuisine, sous prétexte qu'une fois ! Une seule fois j'insiste ! Je me suis trompé et ai mis trois cuillères à soupe de sel dans une tarte au lieu de trois pincées !

Akaashi faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de chocolat chaud, mais avala tant bien que mal sa boisson chocolatée, avant de se mettre à rire d'un éclat libérateur.

\- T'as vraiment fait ça ? demanda-t-il, souriant, les genoux repliés contre lui sous le plaid, la voix un peu embourbée dans la fatigue.

\- Ouais, j'avoue… expliqua Bokuto d'un air faussement désolé. Mais c'était juste une fois ! Et Kuroo l'a mangé, lui !

\- Kuroo ne doit pas avoir de goût, désolé.

Bokuto fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

\- Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis. Il mangerait n'importe quoi. C'est flippant. Même moi j'en suis pas à son point !

Akaashi sourit, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. C'était comme si son coeur avait été gonflé jusqu'au bord de l'explosion et qu'enfin il permettait à l'air de s'échapper. Cependant, il était toujours fatigué, et sa tête était lourde. Aussi la laissa-t-il reposer en arrière, contre le rebord du canapé. Entre ses doigts sa tasse était bien chaude, lui réchauffait la peau, tandis que le brevage chaud s'occupait de ses entrailles.

\- Tu es fatigué ? demanda Bokuto, attentif. Tu veux aller te coucher ?

L'intéressé jeta un oeil à son téléphone. Il était à peine vingt-deux heure.

\- Non, non… Penses à notre promesse. On doit s'amuser.

Un petit silence s'en suivit. Et pris d'un élan de sincérité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, Akaashi reprit :

\- Parle moi de toi, Bokuto.

Car cela l'intéressait vraiment. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Akaashi écoutait, silencieux mais attentif, et Bokuto parlait, il racontait sa première rencontre avec Kuroo, comment ils avaient triché pour la première fois en cour d'espagnol en sixième, la fois où au lycée il avait séché les cours pendant une semaine pour partir à la mer avec ses amis et comment en rentrant ses parents l'avaient privé de toutes les choses possibles et inimaginables. Akaashi souriait un peu, baillait de temps en temps. Il prêtait attention à toutes les inflexions de la voix de Bokuto. La tendresse qui émanait de ses mots, une sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez quiconque. Un courage aussi, une force. Il n'avait peur de rien, il riait aux éclats, souriait avec son coeur, et Akaashi souriait avec ses lèvres en l'écoutant. Il avait fini son chocolat chaud et s'enroulait maintenant de plus en plus dans son plaid. Bokuto s'était tourné vers lui, et ils étaient désormais tout les deux enturbannés côte à côte, dans une sorte de bulle fabriquées par leurs soins.

Lors de l'histoire racontant comment Oikawa avait fini par sortir avec Iwaizumi, grâce aux talents d'entremetteurs de Kuroo et Bokuto, Akaashi ferma les paupières.

" _Juste le temps d'une seconde_ ", avait-il décidé.

Juste le temps d'une seconde.

Mais à peine avait-il posé sa tête que son esprit entier se laissa éconduire vers un repos tant désiré. Il soupira d'aise une dernière fois, puis sombrant définitivement dans un sommeil apaisé, bercé par la voix de son ami, il songea combien il avait de la chance d'être ici.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qui le frappa avant même une pensée cohérente fut la douleur qui le lançait partout dans son corps. Il avait mal au crâne, mal au dos, mal aux épaules, dans le ventre, les jambes… C'était comme s'il avait été passé au mixeur. Il souffrait à la fois d'un mal musculaire, des horribles courbatures qui lui engonçaient les bras, mais aussi et surtout un mal violemment physique. Des points précis de son corps qui le lançaient, le torturaient… Quant à sa tête, elle semblait lui avoir déclaré la guerre. Il avait l'impression de porter dans son crâne une pierre énorme, lourde, qui se cognait à tout vas dès qu'il bougeait la tête. Inspirant une goulée d'air frais, il releva la tête en arrière, les paupières toujours closes, puis tenta de tourner sur le côté. Son corps entier lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'apprécia pas le mouvement. Cependant, en retombant sur son côté droit, il réalisa que sa tête s'enfonça de manière inhabituelle dans son oreiller, et que sur sa peau, sa couette était plus rêche qu'à l'accoutumé.

Un sentiment d'insécurité et de légère panique surgit en lui tandis que son coeur se mettait à battre plus vite. Il resta immobile le temps de quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler un semblant de pensées cohérentes, puis d'eux-mêmes, ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir, offrant à sa vue une chambre qu'il ne reconnut pas de premier abord. Il inspira encore une fois, pour se réveiller pleinement, puis se redressa en position assise, le coeur toujours battant. De là, il baissa seulement les yeux, et tout de suite comprit, tout de suite se souvint : il était chez Bokuto. Les petits motifs de chouettes sur la couette lui sautèrent aux yeux, joyeux, enfantins. Il se surprit à sourire.  
Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Son dernier souvenir de la soirée de la veille lui suggérait qu'il avait pourtant du s'endormir sur le canapé, enrobé dans un plaid. Il tourna la tête autour de lui, inspectant son environnement. Les muscles de son cou le tiraillèrent.

Les stores sur la fenêtre à sa gauche n'étaient pas totalement fermés, aussi la lumière du jour pénétrait dans la pièce. Une lumière douce du matin, mais froide, froide comme le mois de décembre qu'elle illuminait. Elle baignait la pièce, faisait briller chaque détail, donnait vie à la poussière qui dansait dans ses rayons. Depuis sa place, assis au chaud dans son lit, Akaashi percevait le son lointain de la ville. Ce n'était pas le même que depuis chez lui. Il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi, c'était juste différent. Les moteurs vibraient dehors, les voix criaient, parlaient, s'élevaient par dessus la masse. Le vent parfois soufflait sur la ville. Prenant conscience soudain des bruits de la vie, Akaashi nota subtilement une conversation au delà de la porte de la chambre. Deux voix, d'abord. Familières, certes, mais lesquelles ? Il était encore un peu engoncé dans le sommeil.

\- Ouais et alors ? assénait la première d'un ton un peu sec, et par réflexe le corps d'Akaashi se tendit. Je sais pas ce qui te prend en ce moment avec lui mais c'est pas une raison pour lui donner tous les droits.

L'autre soupira lourdement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toutes façons ? En plus...

\- Ça me fait que je pense à toi, moi, vu qu'apparemment t'es pas capable de le faire tout seul ! Tu le connais même pas ce gars, t'es sérieux là ?

Un silence s'imposa. Akaashi avait un peu de mal à suivre.

\- Et donc tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?

\- Demande-lui ce qui s'est passé quoi ! Merde, bro, c'est pas l'auberge ici, on a le droit de savoir pourquoi on le garde chez nous !

\- On le sait, ce qui s'est passé. Je te l'ai dit. J'ai vu. Il se sent pas d'en parler.

Un soufflement agacé se fit entendre.

\- Oui, bah, la chochote va péter un coup là ! Et puis depuis quand tu joues les psy toi ?!

Akaashi avala difficilement sa salive. Son cerveau appréhendait peu à peu les informations. C'était de lui qu'on parlait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'aurait pas parié mais cela semblait très probable. Il tenta de se redresser encore, mal à l'aise. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Comment était-il censé manifester sa présence ? Il se tourna vers la table de chevet, où il aperçut son téléphone, posé au bord du petit meuble. Akaashi tendit son bras, dans l'espoir de l'attraper…

\- T'es sérieux là ? T'as quoi en ce moment put…

Un bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Akaashi se tendit instantanément. Il avait effleuré son téléphone, qui dans son équilibre fragile avait perdu de sa stabilité. Il avait glissé, pour dégringoler jusqu'au sol dans un claquement qui résonna jusque dans la salle de séjour.

Les voix à côté se stoppèrent.

Akaashi était figé. Son coeur tressautaient dans sa cavité.

"Merde !" jura-t-il tout bas en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Il entendit les pas se diriger vers lui, puis soudain, on toqua à la porte. Une seconde plus tard, un Bokuto mal coiffé passait sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte, tout sourire.

\- Salut, Akaashi ! déclara-t-il en se glissant à l'intérieur, son sourire habituel sur le visage.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Un peu gêné, l'intéressé répondit d'une petite voix :

\- Salut.

Au moins, Bokuto n'avait pas l'air en colère contre lui.

Il se baissa pour récupérer son téléphone sur le sol. L'objet n'avait rien.  
\- Ça va mieux qu'hier ? demanda son hôte, avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui sur le rebord du lit.

\- Oui. Bien sûr.

Akaashi leva les yeux, et constata que Bokuto l'observait avec intérêt. Comme s'il en attendait plus.

\- Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, je me souviens m'être endormi sur le canapé.

\- Oh ouais ! répliqua son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. Une fois que tu dormais bien je t'ai porté jusqu'ici. Je me suis dis que tu dormirais mieux. Ça a été, d'ailleurs ?

Akaashi n'osa pas le regarder. Subitement il pensa à son mensonge, et ne se sentit plus d'affronter ces yeux plein de candeur. Il ne méritait pas toute cette gentillesse. Bizarrement, il se sentait amère. Bien plus que la veille.

\- Très bien. Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de…

Il hésita une seconde.

\- … de m'héberger ici. J'apprécie beaucoup. Vraiment.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Bokuto l'observait toujours, curieux, il pouvait sentir son regard lui brûler le crâne.

\- Franchement, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Ça nous fait plaisir ! répondit-il.

Et Akaashi songea à la discussion qu'il avait intercepté. Un frisson le parcourut. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à mentir.

\- Enfin bref. T'as faim ? On va prendre le petit-dej. Les autres sont rentrés. Oikawa à fait des pancakes ! s'exclama le plus grand en rebondissant sur le rebord du lit, visiblement impatient.

Akaashi hocha la tête subtilement, cachant tant bien que mal l'inquiétude qui s'emparait de lui. Malgré les dires de Bokuto, Akaashi avait le sentiment profond qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Et son mensonge, ce leurre idiot… Il s'empêtrait dans ses fils, comme une araignée piégée dans sa propre toile et il n'était plus question de se voiler la face : il allait bientôt devoir avouer lui même la supercherie.

Cependant, Bokuto se leva, tout sourire, et Akaashi, animé d'un automatisme poli, se mit à le suivre. Les deux garçons traversèrent l'appartement. En quelques secondes ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, où étaient attablés les autres habitants de ce nid. Tous tournèrent la tête, et leurs yeux ronds, curieux, ne firent qu'emplir Akaashi d'une gêne bien trop grande pour lui.

La pièce était petite. En face s'imbriquait une fenêtre couverte de rideaux farfelus. Juste en dessous, un radiateur, puis une table tout en longueur. Dans l'ordre, on comptait depuis le fond Kenma, Kuroo, puis Iwaizumi, et enfin Oikawa, debout devant ses poêles. Les plaques chauffantes étaient encastrées dans un minuscule plan de travail, juste au dessus d'un four. A côté s'entassaient cafetière, micro-onde, et vaisselle en train de sécher, puis dans un coin, un balai posé contre le mur. En face, s'alignait une série de placards d'une autre époque, de vieux meubles, d'un bois sombre et démodé. Et pour couronner le tout, une petite étagère tout au fond de la pièce, où trônait un vase vide et un cadre photo.

\- Eh bah putain, lança soudain Iwaizumi, accoudé à sa place.

Il observait scrupuleusement le visage d'Akaashi, qui frissonna en revenant à la réalité.

\- Ils t'ont pas raté. Je croyais que Bokuto avait exagéré.

Son expression n'avait pourtant pas changé. Iwaizumi gardait un air relativement indifférent. Akaashi ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son regard refusa de suivre ses ordres et vint s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- J'avoue ! s'exclama Oikawa en se retournant, arborant quand à lui une moue surprise. Tes yeux…

Il sembla vouloir continuer, mais se retint.

\- T'inquiètes, se reprit-il. Ça ira tout de suite mieux après mes pancakes. Par contre commencez à manger, ou ça va refroidir. Et puis surtout toi Iwa, sinon tu seras en retard.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, mais tartina un des fameux pancakes d'une confiture sanglante, avant de croquer dedans à pleine dents. Akaashi, toujours si mal à l'aise, se tordait les mains l'une contre l'autre sous l'anxiété. En face de lui, Kuroo le fixait, la mine sombre. Ses yeux de chats étaient glacials, et ce mépris qui irradiait de lui… Akaashi évitait son regard autant que possible. Cependant, Bokuto se pencha vers lui. Son épaule effleura la sienne, et il sursauta discrètement.

\- Tu verras, chuchota le plus grand d'un ton chaleureux. Les pancakes de Oikawa c'est les meilleurs.

Puis, avant même de le laisser répondre quoi que ce soit, il attrapa son invité par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à la table, où il l'assit en face de lui. En s'écrasant à sa place, Bokuto fit trembler la table. Iwaizumi retint sa tasse de se renverser d'un mouvement expert, tandis que celle de Kuroo hésita une seconde avant de retomber sur son socle.  
Personne ne pipa mot.

Une assiette fut déposée devant Akaashi.

Bokuto tendit les bras vers le plat de crêpes. En attrapa une et la posa devant lui avant de la tartiner lourdement de Nutella. Akaashi n'avait pas très faim. Son estomac était noué. En fait, son ventre grognait, mais il avait le sentiment qu'une simple bouché pourrait le faire vomir à tout moment. Il s'empara cependant d'un pancake. Simple politesse.

En face de lui, Iwaizumi bailla une dernière fois, puis, avec un dernier regard vers sa montre, déclara d'un ton impassible :

\- Bon. Bah je vais y aller moi.

Il se leva. Akaashi remarqua qu'il était le seul déjà habillé dans la pièce. Il portait un jean bleu foncé, une chemise noire, des rangers. Ses cheveux étaient dressés de tous côtés sur sa tête, comme la dernière fois. Il se glissa dernière Bokuto, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il avait un pas lourd. Comme s'il portait sur ses épaules tout les malheurs du monde. Mais il ne fléchissait pas. Il avançait, déterminé. C'était un garçon qui depuis le début s'était montré toujours aimable malgré une certaine réserve. Et pourtant. Il impressionnait Akaashi. On aurait dit qu'il cachait en lui les pires secrets de l'univers.

\- Bah hey, tu me dis même pas au revoir, quoi ? s'exclama Oikawa en se penchant en arrière, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le plus petit.

\- Je vais être en retard, Oikawa, soupira l'intéressé depuis l'entrée, en enfilant un manteau lui descendant jusqu'à mi cuisses ainsi qu'un foulard bleu nuit.

Akaashi se tourna vers Oikawa, curieux. Et il vit, le temps d'une micro seconde, une ombre passer sur son visage. Une déception, une inquiétude qui malgré sa breveté glaça le sang du danseur. Aussitôt cependant, l'intéressé chassa cette expression et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Akaashi eut le sentiment désagréable d'avoir encore surpris quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir.

Devant la porte cependant, Oikawa glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et approcha son visage du sien. Akaashi déglutit, puis détourna vivement la tête. Là, il croisa le regard de Bokuto, qui lui afficha un sourire, avant de rouler des yeux d'un air désemparé.

\- Tu vois, souffla-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Quand je te dis qu'ils sont trop chiants tous les deux avec leur histoire d'amour parfaite, là…

Akaashi sourit, un peu crispé.

\- Quoi, tu es jaloux maintenant ? fit-il, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à répondre.

\- Bah ouais, grave !

\- T'inquiètes, Bokuto, s'éleva soudain la voix d'Oikawa. Tu finiras peut-être par trouver quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour te supporter.

Bokuto s'apprêta à répondre, seulement, la voix de Kenma le coupa.

\- Quelqu'un d'assez _bête_ , tu veux dire… marmonna-t-il pour la première fois, son regard braqué sur son téléphone.

Et Akaashi ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de prendre place sur son visage. Il sentit son corps se détendre un peu.

\- Woah ! Vous êtes sérieux ?! s'exclama l'intéressé d'un air indigné. De toutes façons, je m'en fiche, répliqua-t-il. J'ai déjà Kuroo pour me supporter !

Il se tourna vers le plus grand, qui lentement, pivota vers son ami, un air impénétrable sur le visage.

\- C'est vrai que tu as de la chance de m'avoir, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil d'un air impérieux.

Bokuto roula des yeux, puis dans le fond, Iwaizumi s'exclama :

\- Bon, allez, il est neuf heures moins vingt, faut que j'y aille là !

Et il planta un baiser fluet sur les lèvres d'Oikawa, puis la porte claqua.

La discussion reprit son cour, mais Akaashi, lui, était figé sur place.

\- Neuf heures moins vingt ?! finit-il par lâcher, et on entendit malgré lui la panique vibrer dans sa voix.

Le théâtre ! Il ne serait jamais à l'heure ! Il avait totalement oublié, avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Son cerveau avait été totalement retourné et voilà maintenant qu'il allait débarquer avec sans doute plus d'une demi-heure de retard au travail. Tsukishima avait beau avoir été de bonne humeur la veille, certes. Mais notre danseur classique ne s'attendait pas à voir cela arriver plus d'une fois ce mois ci !

\- Quoi ? répliqua Oikawa. Pas la peine de crier, c'est le matin je te rappelle !

\- Je vais être en retard au théâtre, j'avais… J'avais complètement oublié, mais où j'avais la tête ?! bredouilla le danseur.

Il hésita une seconde, mais pris d'une fébrilité soudaine, il se leva d'un bond. Quel jour était-on déjà ? Mercredi ? Jeudi ? Et ses chaussons de danse qui avaient pris l'eau la veille ! Comment allait-il gérer tout cela ?

En face de lui, Bokuto se leva à son tour.

\- Akaashi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et l'intéressé leva le regard vers lui.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton plus dur, plus désespéré, qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu déconnes j'espère, tu vas pas aller travailler dans cet état !

Une légère pause suivit sa déclaration.

\- Ben... si. Tu te rends pas compte, c'est tout un projet de groupe, si je ne suis pas là ils pourront pas avancer sur pleins de scènes et...

\- Oh, c'est bon, t'es pas la reine d'Angleterre non plus. Déstresse, ils peuvent bien se passer de toi pour une fois, lâcha soudain Kuroo d'un ton ennuyé.

Un silence se fit. Tendu. Akaashi se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

C'est bon. On avait tous compris que Kuroo ne lui vouait pas une affection foisonnante.

L'intéressé quant à lui le fixait avec un air de défi dans le regard. Les paupières mi-close, un sourcil haussé, une moue supérieure.

\- Pas la peine de t'adresser à moi comme ça, répliqua Akaashi d'un ton bien plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. De toutes façons je m'en vais, alors tu n'auras plus besoin de me supporter.

La colère avait pris le dessus dans sa voix, mais c'était à cause de l'angoisse qui s'était éprise de lui l'instant plus tôt. Aussi pour couronner le tout, il voulut faire volte-face, filer récupérer ses affaires afin de s'en aller le plus vite. A la fois honteux de se comporter ainsi après la générosité que lui avait manifesté Bokuto, et en colère contre ce garçon qui ne pouvait manifestement pas s'empêcher de le rabaisser. Seulement, il n'eut pas même le temps de faire un pas, qu'il se cogna contre le torse de Bokuto.

Le choc, pourtant léger, fit écho avec ses blessures de la veille, et tout son corps s'électrisa depuis ses épaules, qui semblaient avoir le plus souffert. Il ne put étouffer un semblant de grognement.

\- Doucement…! s'exclama Bokuto, les mains sur les hanches. Personne ne va nul part, là ! Akaashi, tu vois bien que tu peux pas travailler, je t'ai à peine touché on aurait dit j'étais la Torche Humaine. Et puis Kuroo, juste… Ta gueule.

Akaashi sursauta.

\- Depuis quand tu me dis de fermer ma gueule ?! s'offusqua l'intéressé tandis qu'Akaashi l'observait par dessus son épaule.

\- Depuis que tu joues les p'tits cons pour rien ! répliqua Bokuto.

Les yeux félins du plus grand se plissèrent, puis il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer. Akaashi sentit son coeur frissonner d'appréhension. Venait-il de déclencher une guerre ?

Cependant, Kenma vint poser sa main sur son bras d'un mouvement aérien. Pour une fois il avait lâcher son écran du regard.

\- Kuroo. Tu crois vraiment que ça en vaut la peine ? déclara-t-il d'un ton étouffé.

Et l'autre ne répondit rien. Il fixa le plus petit, et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Akaashi se tourna de nouveau vers Bokuto qui lui barrait toujours la route. La proximité lui sauta cependant aux yeux, et il fit un pas en arrière. Le plus grand baissa les yeux sur lui. Il ne souriait pas. Il avait l'air triste.

Akaashi s'en voulut.

\- Eh bah la vache ! s'exclama soudain une cinquième voix.

Akaashi jeta un oeil surpris derrière Bokuto. Oikawa avait ressurgi. Il était désormais habillé. Il portait un jean bleu pétrole soutenu par des bretelles noires, et un t-shirt blanc où s'inscrivait au travers d'une broderie : " _Let's handle this like adults : Rock, Paper, Scissors._ " Il arborait au poignet une montre dorée, et aux pieds, des derbies en daim beige, mises en valeur par les revers faits aux jambes de son pantalon. Enfin, il tenait à la main une capeline en feutre noir qu'il balançait du bout du bras.

\- On peut pas vous laisser cinq minutes, de vrais sauvages… minauda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à table.

Tous le fixèrent tandis qu'il s'asseyait puis choisissait à son tour un pancake qu'il couvrit de sucre glace.

\- Alors ? reprit-il d'une voix impatiente. C'est quoi le problème ?

Un court silence se fit, durant lequel Akaashi intercepta l'heure sur la montre d'Oikawa. Neuf heures moins dix. Il trépigna, anxieux.

\- Akaashi veut aller travailler. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. Et Kuroo a voulu mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, expliqua Bokuto d'une voix neutre.

Kenma leva le nez de son téléphone pour venir fixer son ami. L'heure devait être grave. Oikawa quant à lui tourna la tête vers Akaashi, le scanna de haut en bas, mettant l'intéressé dans une phase de malaise physique perturbante.

\- Déjà si j'étais toi, j'oserais pas sortir avec un coquart comme le tien, répliqua Oikawa. Avec une allure pareille, on va penser que tu sors de prison.

La fierté d'Akaashi en prit un coup. Son coeur fut transpercé plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Pardon ? répliqua-t-il cependant par automatisme.

Dans le fond, Kuroo roulait des yeux.

\- Honnêtement chéri, tu ferais mieux de te reposer pour aujourd'hui. Tu as une mine à faire peur. Tu déconcentrerais plus les autres acteurs qu'autre chose en allant travailler comme ça.

\- A moins que vous ne montiez _The Phantom of the Opera_ , répliqua vaguement Kenma dans le fond.

Et malgré tout ça, Akaashi se prit à sourire. Il fut de plus surpris que le plus petit possède la référence.

\- En plus, reprit Oikawa. Je suis sûr que Bokuto serait ravi de te tenir compagnie aujourd'hui.

Il glissa sa réplique en jetant un petit coup d'oeil vers l'intéressé.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec nous, il se fait chier comme un rat mort maintenant… siffla Kuroo, écrasé dans son siège, la mine renfrognée.

Bokuto fit volte-face.

\- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Bro ?! Je…

Il fut coupé par une cuillère que lui lança Oikawa dans la tête.

\- Vous deux, vous commencez vraiment à être chiants avec vos histoires de gamins, taisez vous !

\- C'est lui qui casse les couilles… marmonna Bokuto.

\- C'est toi qui devient guignol… répliqua Kuroo.

Oikawa soupira lourdement, et il fut rapidement suivi de Kenma.

Un silence blanc, froid, vide, s'installa dans la petite pièce. Troublé seulement par le bruit du couteau étalant la confiture sur les tartines d'Oikawa et le tapotement régulier des doigts de Kenma sur son clavier.

\- Bon, déclara Kuroo d'une voix sourde.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il détourna le regard un instant vers la fenêtre, puis revint plonger son regard dans les yeux d'Akaashi. Un regard insondable.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moins interrogateur qu'impératif. Bokuto a été trop gentil avec toi tout ça pour tes beaux yeux, mais moi je veux savoir pourquoi tu traînes chez moi, déclara-t-il.

Le cerveau d'Akaashi implosa le temps d'une seconde, ne sachant pas sur quelle information se focaliser. La panique de devoir expliquer sa situation ? La gêne face à Bokuto ? La colère face à l'agressivité de Kuroo ? Même si au fond il comprenait le plus grand. A vrai dire, il ne le connaissait pas, et il aurait même pu avancer que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas. Alors l'avoir laisser rester chez lui cette nuit là était déjà un acte généreux, malgré la forme qu'il y mettait. En pleine réflexion, Akaashi tourna la tête vers Bokuto, et il remarqua que ce dernier était bloqué, fixant Kuroo, un air indigné sur le visage, les tempes rougies.

Akaashi baissa les yeux, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre d'Oikawa. Il était neuf heures. Dans un soupir, il abandonna alors tout espoir d'aller travailler ce jour là, et, bien à contre coeur, comprit qu'il était temps d'avouer son mensonge. Comme un enfant de maternelle, prit au piège dans une histoire idiote. Oh, nul doute qu'après ça plus personne ne voudrait de lui ici. Il s'assit. Il avait tout gâché.

\- Laisse moi prévenir les autres que je n'irai pas travailler aujourd'hui… soupira-t-il en envoyant un message à Yachi.

Bokuto l'imita alors, et vint s'asseoir à sa droite, les mains rassemblées, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, l'air mal à l'aise.

Au fond de lui, Akaashi était pourtant pétrifié. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il était résolu malgré tout. Il savait qu'après ça, la vision que lui porterait cette drôle de troupe - la vision que Bokuto lui porterait - serait différente. Mais le simple fait d'avouer qu'il avait tort…

Quel comportement puéril, penseront les plus modestes, mais cela n'a jamais été chose facile que d'avouer ses faiblesses. Surtout pour le petit garçon qui aimait la danse plus que tout. Surtout pour le garçon esseulé qui dans l'espoir de regagner un semblant de respect avait décidé de devenir un danseur prodigieux. Surtout pour le jeune homme qui plus tard avait décidé de ne laisser de la place dans sa vie qu'à l'excellence. Surtout pour Akaashi qui posait, dans un équilibre fragile, sa confiance en lui sur ses standards de perfection.

Il glissa son téléphone sur la table.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Même Kenma.

\- Pour commencer, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Vous imaginez bien le quartier de Bokuto ? A votre avis, comme se le demande Akaashi :_ "Qui était totalement accro aux jeux vidéos ? Qui balançait ses chaussettes à rayures derrière lui tel le Petit Poucet ? Qui exposait fièrement ses bouteilles d'Arizona sur une étagère ? Qui laissait en plan de vagues croquis près du téléphone fixe ?" _Et d'où vient la jupe qu'Akaashi à vu traîner ? Vous aussi vous aimeriez être enroulé dans un plaid avec Bokuto ? (moi oui, inutile de mentir) Vous comprenez la réaction de Kuroo ou vous le trouvez vraiment égoïste ?Comment pensez vous que les garçons vont réagir quand Akaashi va avouer son mensonge ?_

 _Bref, beaucoup d'interrogations de mon côté comme vous pouvez le voir haha ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et encore une fois merci pour vos review sur le dernier chapitre, même si je suis longue à répondre, j'adore discuter avec vous ! C'est une des choses que je préfère dans la publication de cette fic._

 _Allez, sur ce, kiss sur vos joues, et ... A bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou les amis !_

 _On en est déjà au_ _ **chapitre 10**_ _omg !  
Pour l'occasion j'ai quelques petites choses à vous annoncer ! _

**o.** _J'ai créé un_ _ **blog**_ _Tumblr pour Dance, Dance, où je poste mes dessins en rapport avec l'univers de la fic, et où vous pouvez me montrer les vôtres, poser des questions, suggérer des idées de dessins, et suivre des petites précisions ou idées qui me viennent par rapport à Dance Dance ! J'espère que l'idée vous plaira ! L'adresse est :_

 **o. _dance-dance-bokuaka. tumblr .com_**

 **o.** _Ensuite, l'un de vous serait-il intéressé pour_ _ **traduire**_ _Dance, Dance, en_ anglais _, ou en_ espagnol _? J'ai été très surprise de voir qu'une camarade mexicaine m'avait laissé une review, me disant qu'elle était déçue de ne pas savoir lire le français car elle adore les Dance AU. Sachant que la traduction anglaise/espagnole aurait minimum une lectrice haha, je trouve maintenant l'idée intéressante !  
Donc si vous êtes intéressé, ou connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être, faites le moi savoir ! _

**o.** _Malheureusement, je vais aussi devoir vous annoncer qu'_ _ **il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine**_ _. Peut être celle d'après ? Mais rien n'est sûr. Mon bac français est vendredi, et je me noie actuellement entre Rimbaud (la poésie c'est pas du tout mon truc) et Rabelais. J'écris donc à mon rythme, mais les révisions d'abord bien sûr. Je vous tiens au courant sur le Tumblr de la fic du coup !_

 _Ce sera tout ! Encore merci à tous pour vos si gentils commentaires ! Je suis longue à répondre car je suis une larve :'0 Mais tous vos retours me font chaud au cœur ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent en silence, follow et fav ! *coeurs coeurs coeurs*_

 _Merci encore à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _qui fait un bon boulot de correction !_

 _Et sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre encore lourd de découvertes ! Bonne lecture !_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Pour commencer, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

La déclaration avait atterrie sur la table. Lourde. Sourde.

L'estomac d'Akaashi se tordait en tout sens dans sa cavité, tandis que ses yeux semblaient vissés vers ses mains liées entre elles. Ce ne fut qu'avec un gros effort sur lui qu'Akaashi parvint à regarder Bokuto.

Ses yeux à lui étaient grands ouverts. En fait, il ressemblait à un animal curieux avec cette expression. Un oisillon qui se glissait hors du nid et qui découvrait, incrédule, la vérité derrière ces branchages. Il avait cette petite moue qui lui était si spéciale ; qui malgré ses cheveux salement décolorés, son allure débraillée, lui donnait une étrange candeur. Akaashi déglutit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

\- Ouais bon. Tu te présentes aux présidentielles ou quoi ? grommela Kuroo de l'autre côté.

En face d'Akaashi, Oikawa claqua la langue d'un air agacé, étalant distraitement sa confiture sur son pancake. Et Akaashi ne sut pas si son énervement était dirigé contre Kuroo ou contre lui. Notre danseur classique -pardon ! notre célèbre acteur - ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de rougir. Comment avancer les choses ? Comment présenter la situation pour faire en sorte de ne pas passer pour le dernier des minables ?

\- Tu n'es pas acteur, hein ? souffla soudainement Kenma de sa voix feutrée.

Et Akaashi sursauta. Il virevolta la tête vers le plus petit, qui le fixait à nouveau des ses prunelles divinatrices.

Kuroo soupira lourdement.

\- J'en étais sûr, gronda-t-il. Kenma, tu ne te trompes jamais.

\- Rarement, répondit le plus petit en baissant les yeux dans un mélange étrange entre la honte et la déception.

Et pendant ce temps, Akaashi mourait sur place. Il avait mal au coeur, et il s'étonna de souffrir comme cela. Bokuto baissait la tête et refusa de le regarder, bien qu'Akaashi chercha son regard. Kuroo le fixait avec une colère grandissante dans les yeux. Oikawa, lui, fronçait les sourcils d'un air confus.

\- Bon, soupira ce dernier. Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Et surtout pourquoi tu as menti ? demanda Kenma.

Son portable était posé sur ses genoux et il tapotait la table du bout des doigts dans un rythme désordonné.

\- Pourquoi il a menti ? enchaîna Kuroo, sarcastique. Pour se rendre intéressant nan ? En vrai t'es quoi ? Secrétaire ? Nan, un petit bourge comme toi… Banquier, grâce à ton papa peut être ? Ou alors..

\- Kuroo, imposa cependant Kenma. Tais toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque, un regard dur tourné vers son ami.

Et l'intéressé s'exécuta, plongeant un regard différent dans celui du plus petit. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Peut-être ne l'était-il jamais ? Akaashi déglutit.

\- Alors ? demanda Oikawa en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sa voix n'était ni froide, ni déçue, ni en colère. Il se posait sincèrement la question. Alors ? Comment gagnes tu ta vie Akaashi ? Quelle est donc la source de toute cette honte ?

L'intéressé soupira. Puis inspira une dernière fois et, prenant garde à bien poser sa voix, déclara d'un ton sans équivoque :

\- Je suis danseur.

Il détourna les yeux. Ne sachant pas où regarder, il baissa simplement les paupières.

\- Danseur classique.

Sa voix aurait presque résonné dans l'appartement silencieux. Elle tomba dans l'atmosphère froide du mois de décembre ; pas tout à fait juste, mais Akaashi savait qu'il n'aurait jamais su faire mieux. Il avait soudainement arrêté de respirer, et ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol. Un silence élastique suivit sa déclaration, aussi pensa-t-il utile de préciser à l'avance, de sa voix précipitée, gênée, avant les éclats de rire :

\- Et non ! Je ne porte pas de tutu. Je n'en ai jamais porté. En fait, même les filles n'en portent presque jamais. Ce n'est pas…

Il releva alors seulement la tête dans l'entrain de sa tirade. Et soudain il oublia tous ses mots.

\- Ce n'est pas... reprit-il.

Et personne ne souriait. Kuroo haussait un sourcil. Oikawa tenait une tasse au bord de ses lèvres, Kenma attendait, la tête reposant dans le creux de sa paume. Quant à Bokuto… Akaashi déglutit, puis se tourna vers lui. Quant à Bokuto, oui, il avait relevé la tête, et ses yeux brillaient à nouveau d'un éclat tourmenté. Il fronçait ses sourcils désordonnés et penchait la tête sur le côté, comme ces volatiles qu'il aimait tant, tandis que ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ils ne riaient pas, non, ils le fixaient avec un intérêt dévorant. Les paupières d'Akaashi durent perdre quelques fois la raison sous l'anxiété car il cligna fébrilement des yeux, et Bokuto, témoin de son désarroi, pencha sa tête de l'autre côté et souffla :

\- Ce n'est pas…?

Et son intérêt, cette curiosité qu'il lui portait fit exploser dans le coeur, dans l'estomac d'Akaashi, une gratitude si lumineuse qu'elle lui brûla les entrailles. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais ses émotions tachaient son visage, il en était sûr ; alors il baissa la tête.

\- Je voulais dire que l'image que vous avez de la danse n'est pas représentative. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Ah ouais ? Et donc vas-y, exprime toi, qu'est-ce qu'on croit à ton avis ? lâcha Kuroo.

Son ton était provoquant mais plus en colère. Kenma lui lança un petit regard, les lèvres pincées.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que…

Akaashi soupira. De toutes façons quoi qu'il dise au sujet de la danse il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui retomber dessus.

\- Écoutez, tout le monde à son petit avis sur la danse classique, déjà pour les filles. Mais alors pour les garçons… Je ne suis pas spécial. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte de la danse, que je vous ai menti, mais j'en ai assez de devoir me justifier auprès de tout le monde par rapport à ce que j'aime. Et puis tout était si rapide, je ne vous connaissais même pas, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas important, que ce serait plus simple…

Il soupira longuement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais au moins, il était soulagé d'avoir avoué. Plus de faux semblants.

\- Mais alors… souffla Bokuto. Pourquoi ces types t'ont agressé toi ?

Akaashi sursauta. Un poids s'abattit sur son coeur. Il s'était tant focalisé sur son mensonge qu'il en avait oublié son second récit. Il allait maintenant devoir raconter les évènements de la veille… Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, un peu fébrile. Pourquoi les mots avaient tant de mal à sortir ?

\- En fait, commença le danseur classique, je les connaissais depuis longtemps…

Tous les regards s'agrandirent. Personne ne pipait mot.

\- Heum… C'était mes amis au collège. Je leur ai menti aussi… Enfin. Je ne leur ai pas dis que je faisais de la danse et… il y avait ce gars, qu'on appelait Le Gay. Je me rappelle même plus de son prénom. Il l'a découvert et a été le dire aux autres, alors quand ils l'ont appris…

C'était la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire. À qui d'autres aurait-il pu en parler après tout ? Akaashi ne savait pas comment amener les choses. Les souvenirs étaient encore plus durs lorsqu'on les avouait à haute voix.

\- En gros, ils m'ont laissé tomber, et ça les amusait bien de tous se mettre contre moi.

Akaashi marqua une pause.

\- Attends, attends, fit Oikawa, perplexe. Tu veux dire que les gars qui t'ont fait ça…

Il désigna les bras couverts de bleus du danseur.

\- C'est les même gamins qui te faisaient chier au collège ?

Il semblait éberlué, et le temps d'un instant, Akaashi eut peur que personne ne le croit. Y aurait-il quelque chose de pire que d'avouer vos plus grandes faiblesses et de découvrir que vos confidents les prenaient pour mensonges ?

\- Oui, répondit-il clairement, mais sa voix tremblait un peu. J'ai croisé Kenneth hier en sortant du travail et…

\- Kenneth ? Kenneth comment ? Le coupa soudain Bokuto, une flamme dans les yeux.

\- Heu… hésita le plus petit. Je ne sais plus… Il traîne avec Luke.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Akaashi ne put réprimer un frisson.

\- J'ai croisé Kenneth, reprit-il cependant, un noeud dans la gorge. Et il a commencé à me parler. Rien de terrible. Mais quand Luke est arrivé… Il était en colère, et il s'en est pris à son pote. Sauf que lui l'a redirigé sur moi, et au final celui qui s'est tout pris, c'est moi.

Personne ne fit de commentaires. Kuroo baissait les yeux depuis son coin de table, les bras croisés. Kenma fixait le vide, Oikawa fronçait les sourcils, le regard braqué sur le danseur classique, et Bokuto semblait perdu en plein réflexion.

Akaashi soupira.

\- Enfin bon. Voilà, vous connaissez l'histoire maintenant.

Et tous hochèrent la tête.

Un petit silence suivit. Un silence clair. Au fond de l'appartement, on entendait le grondement d'une machine à laver, et l'écoulement de l'eau depuis les tuyaux du voisin du dessus. Quelques pas précipités un peu partout dans l'immeuble, le vent à l'extérieur, le soupir continu des voitures…

\- Règle number one si tu traînes avec nous, Akaashi, reprit soudainement Oikawa d'un ton nouveau.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils, surprit par le changement soudain d'atmosphère.

\- Ne mens jamais. Ça ne sert à rien : Kenma voit tout !

Et il souriait d'un petit air malicieux. Akaashi se tourna vers l'intéressé qui haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé.

\- Le seul qui sait garder ses secrets ici c'est Iwa, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est hyper chiant d'ailleurs ! répliqua Oikawa en se calant en arrière dans sa chaise. Il me fait des cachotteries et même Kenma ne peut pas m'aider, tu te rends compte ?

Akaashi sourit timidement, la mine déconfite. Que signifiait cette discussion ? Il était pardonné ? Kuroo ne disait rien, ce qui avait le don de l'inquiéter, tout comme Bokuto, vers lequel Akaashi n'osait pas se tourner.

\- Enfin bref ! reprit vivement Oikawa. J'ai un shoot dans une demie heure moi, je vais vous laisser.

Il se leva, sa tasse et son assiette en main.

\- Promettez moi quand même qu'il n'y aura pas de meurtre pendant mon absence hein, cantonna-t-il en empilant sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

Kenma sourit, Kuroo haussa les sourcils d'un air sarcastique.

\- Sinon, ce sera sûrement fini vers une heure et demie, je serais au centre ville. Un Mc Do ça vous dit ? Je crois que tout le monde a besoin de se changer les idées.

Akaashi pinça inconsciemment les lèvres, dans l'attente de la réaction des autres garçons.

\- Tu veux nous ruiner ? fit Kuroo, un sourcil fronçé. Le mois prochain, oui, mais là on est trop sorti…

\- Si toi et Bokuto vous n'aviez pas insisté pour aller voir _Zootopie_ au cinéma aussi, fit remarquer Kenma, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- On espérait qu'il y aurait un personnage chat ou hibou… marmonna son interlocuteur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en plongeant son regard dans les yeux du plus petit.

Akaashi cependant gardait les yeux baissés. Une idée lui vint.

\- Je peux payer, moi, s'exclama-t-il avec un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Je vous dois bien ça.

Et en disant cela, il croisa de nouveau le regard de Bokuto qui le fixait, curieux.

\- Enfin, se reprit Akaashi en se tournant vers Oikawa. Si vous voulez, quoi.

Un court silence suivit son idée, le temps d'une réflexion.

\- Bah moi je vais pas dire non, hein ! clama Kuroo depuis sa place contre le radiateur.

Kenma haussa les épaules.

\- Moi non plus, souffla-t-il. Merci, Akaashi.

L'intéressé baissa les yeux.

\- Pas de problème, après toutes ces histoires, vous le méritez bien.

Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto, qui en croisant son regard se mit à sourire en haussant les sourcils.

Un temps passa, une seconde étrange. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais Akaashi savait qu'il n'était pas encore temps de savoir quoi. Il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire à son tour.

\- Ouais, bon. Moi les déclarations pleine d'émotions, je m'en passe… lança Oikawa.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ?! s'exclama Kuroo, visiblement outré.

Son interlocuteur se mit à rire, avant de poser sa capeline sur sa tête et de jeter une besace en bandoulière sur son épaule.

\- Bon allez, à tout à l'heure alors !

Il se glissa dehors.

\- Et n'oubliez pas : _peace_ ! fit-il, en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte en exhibant son index et son majeur.

Puis il claqua la porte.

Un court silence suivit, mais rapidement, Kuroo se leva, et commença à débarrasser la table. Il attrapa l'assiette devant Akaashi sans le regarder. La tempête les séparant semblait être passée, mais le danseur n'aurait pas parié que la guerre était fini. Kuroo avait décidé depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas. Et sans qu'Akaashi sache pourquoi.

Enfin, après tout, on ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde.

Notre protagoniste se leva alors, et entreprit de prêter main forte à son rival félin, bientôt suivit de Kenma et Bokuto.

\- Bon, s'exclama le plus grand en enfournant une poêle dans le lave-vaisselle. On va pas en concert aujourd'hui alors ?

Il parlait de leurs petites représentations urbaines bien sûr.

Son ton ne semblait pas déçu, mais Akaashi s'en voulut. Il était celui qui avait déboussolé leurs habitudes.

Bokuto haussa les épaules.

\- Nan, ça sert à rien d'arriver à cette heure ci. En plus…

Kuroo haussa les épaules à son tour.

\- Tu m'étonnes, il fait froid, les gens donnent pas.

\- Et puis vu ce qu'il a plu hier, le sol doit être encore trempé, on aurait pas été bien, renchérit Kenma.

Et de concert, ils soupirèrent tous les trois. D'un soupir soulagé, fatigué.

Dans leur coin, Kenma et Kuroo entamèrent une discussion visiblement secrète. Akaashi entreprit d'enfourner les verres dans le lave vaisselle. Il constata avec un regard glacial que ses bras étaient couverts de bleus, notamment aux poignets et aux milieu des avant-bras. La douleur ressurgit, vive. Mais il avait l'habitude. La danse classique était une véritable torture pour les pieds par exemple. Et Akaashi n'était plus du genre à sangloter à la première escarmouche. Il s'était senti suffisamment faible la veille. Maintenant il ignorerait ses blessures.

Alors qu'il rinçait quelques couverts dans l'évier, Bokuto s'approcha de lui. Posté à sa gauche, il fit mine de déposer des verres là, les retournant bêtement les uns à côté des autres. Akaashi tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Bokuto fit de même, puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il souffla :

\- Hey, dis tu me montreras comment tu danses hein ? S't'euplé ?

Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité, et un sourire difficilement maîtrisé illuminait son visage. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Oui, si tu veux, souffla-t-il en retour.

\- Tu sais faire des pointes alors ? l'interrogea encore le plus grand comme si cela fut le plus grand exploit au monde.

Akaashi laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit-il et son coeur dansait dans sa poitrine. Par contre…

Il repensa soudainement à ses chaussons maltraités de la veille.

\- Mes pointes ont prises la pluie hier… Je ne sais pas dans quel état elles sont maintenant…

\- C'est grave ? fit Bokuto d'un air concerné.

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

\- Ça dépend. On ne les lave même pas normalement. C'est fait pour rester rigide. En même temps elles n'ont pas trempé dans l'eau là… Elles ont juste subies la pluie. Faut voir…

\- Faisons ça tout de suite alors ! Je pourrais les essayer ? s'exclama Bokuto avec entrain.

Et jamais Akaashi n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de voir des chaussons de danse. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu réussisses à rentrer tes pieds. Elles sont faites aux miens maintenant. Et si tu espères essayer de faire des pointes, c'est mort. Tu vas te casser les chevilles ! s'exclama Akaashi en riant.

Bokuto souriait mais afficha une petite mine faussement déçue. Il glissa ses index le long de ses joues pour imiter des larmes, mais rapidement se faufila hors de la cuisine.  
Akaashi le suivait, et là enfin il se sentait respirer.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la chambre de Bokuto où Akaashi avait dormi cette nuit là. Akaashi se dirigea vers son sac de sport.

\- Aah ! s'exclama Bokuto comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. C'est pour ça que tu te trimballais un sac pareil ! J'osais pas poser la question ! avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans le cou.

Akaashi sourit.

\- J'avais remarqué ! D'ailleurs j'avais peur que tu me poses des questions à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pû répondre à ça ?!

Il se retourna vers Bokuto, et les deux garçons s'observèrent un instant avant de se mettre à rire face à face. C'était étrange comme ce secret engourdissait notre danseur auparavant. Il se sentait complètement différent désormais face à Bokuto. Plus libre. Plus vrai. Et il riait aux éclats avec lui dans un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant cela. Il avait l'impression d'avoir soudain laissé tomber tout ses poids, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis toujours. N'était-ce pas étrange comme on se sent directement bien avec certaines personnes et pas d'autres ? Il devait y avoir des choses dans la vie que l'on ne comprendrait jamais.

Après quelques instants, il finit par sortir ses chaussons de danses de son sac.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air si mal en point finalement, murmura-t-il.

Bokuto s'approcha vivement et vint s'asseoir juste en face d'Akaashi, le visage tout proche de cette nouvelle découverte.

\- Trop cool, souffla-t-il.

\- Tiens ! lui fit Akaashi en lui tendant ses pointes. Prends les !

Bokuto afficha un grand sourire et hocha la tête en s'emparant des chaussons. Akaashi l'observa alors qu'il était concentré sur ce nouveau trésor. Il les retourna dans tous les sens, les examina avec précision, concentré, émerveillé par quelque chose de pourtant si simple. Et Akaashi l'observait et il songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'humain si passionné, si curieux de la vie, si artistique. Et pourtant. Lui même de l'aurait pas cru au premier regard.

\- Allez Akaashi ! s'exclama soudain le sujet de ses pensées, le sortant brutalement de sa rêverie. Fais quelques pas ! _Danses, danses_!

Et porté par sa folie, l'intéressé enfila ses chaussons. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le séjour, là où il y aurait plus de place. Bokuto chercha sur son téléphone une musique classique qu'Akaashi lui lança au hasard.

Bokuto se jeta dans le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre lui, les yeux grands ouverts sur son ami. Et Akaashi dansa.  
Il n'avait pas peur. Il dansait, simplement. Et soudain la vie parut plus simple. Parce qu'il dansait, assurément. Et soudain plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens, plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est le soulagement d'être ici et pas seul chez lui ou couvert de bleus sous la pluie. Il abusa de positions en pointes, puisque son unique spectateur était là pour ça ; et tout à coup il comprit quelque chose. À propos de la danse, de sa passion depuis toujours.

Car Akaashi, le petit garçon qui depuis qu'il avait enfilé ses chaussons le premier jour, avait toujours dansé pour lui-même, aujourd'hui dansait pour Bokuto. Akaashi qui dansait pour s'exprimer, pour se sauver de la folie qu'est la vraie vie, pour soigner un peu son coeur blessé, aujourd'hui s'était un peu oublié, et il dansait sans fond de drame. Il dansait parce que Bokuto lui avait demandé. Il dansait parce qu'il avait voulu lui faire plaisir, et ce simple fait de penser à quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois, en quelques secondes pança ses plus vieilles cicatrices. Il dansait avec plaisir et sans désespoir. Il dansait parce qu'il aimait cela, et parce qu'il savait qu'en ce moment même son spectateur solitaire appréciait le spectacle. Il dansait pour l'image qu'il renvoyait, pour l'art qu'il créait, et pas pour la terreur qu'il cherchait à expulser hors de lui.  
Il dansait et souriait.  
La musique s'emportait et Akaashi tournoyait une dernière fois.  
Il savait pertinemment que la dernière note allait sonner.

Maintenant.  
Il se plia sur lui-même dans un mouvement théâtrale, et son spectacle était fini. Il releva la tête vers Bokuto et sourit. Mais c'est dans son dos que des applaudissements résonnèrent.

\- Impressionnant, il faut bien l'avouer, déclara Kuroo avec un sourire en coin, le plus sincère qu'il lui ait jamais donné la chance de voir.

\- C'est beau, dit seulement Kenma.

Akaashi haletait, son coeur battait fort.

\- Merci, répondit-il.

\- Omg c'était super cool ! s'exclama soudain la dernière voix.

Et Akaashi fit volte-face. Bokuto était là, juste face à lui, bondissant d'engouement. Son grand sourire lumineux était collé sur son visage.

\- Ça rends trop cool omg comment ça se fait que tu joues pas dans un truc connu ?!

Sa remarque fit rire le plus petit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un soleil à l'intérieur de lui, qui l'empêchait un peu de respirer mais qui le portait au dessus du sol.

\- Je ne suis pas si bon que ça, tu sais, déclara-t-il en toute sincérité.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu seras devenu super bon ?! s'exclama-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Akaashi, le secouant presque d'excitation.  
Akaashi se mit à rire, touché.

\- J'ai trop hâte que votre spectacle soit fini, et que je puisse venir te voir !

\- Merci pour ton enthousiasme, Bokuto, souffla Akaashi, et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire.

Après cela, les quatre garçons se préparèrent. Akaashi remarqua que plus aucune gêne n'encombrait ces drôles d'énergumènes. Kuroo prenait alors sa douche, et pendant ce temps Kenma allait et venait dans la salle de bain, tandis que Bokuto se trimballait en caleçon - horné de hiboux. Akaashi n'avait pu s'empêcher de cerner ce détail - aux quatre coins de l'appartement en criant après ses vêtements égarés.  
Akaashi, quant à lui, était plutôt gêné. Personne ne semblait comprendre son malaise, aussi il attendit que les trois autres furent occupés plus loin pour se changer le plus vite possible dans la chambre de Bokuto. Ce dernier s'était proposé de lui prêter un jean, et avait été lui voler une chemise d'Oikawa.

\- Mes fringues te vont pas. Oikawa c'est déjà plus toi, avait-il expliqué en lui tendant un chemise à carreau en flanelle verte assez Hipster.

Et Akaashi ne s'était pas senti plus à l'aise dans ces vêtements étrangers, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il fut cependant soulagé qu'après son aveu il ne lui apporte pas un haut rose bonbon ou décoré de dentelles, qui aurait grossièrement, outreusement sous entendu "le style pédé ça te ressemble plus".

Akaashi fut ainsi soulagé d'apprendre que Bokuto n'était pas de ces gens qui mélangent tous les clichés et qui associent rose, féminité, homosexualité, danse classique et faiblesse.

Ces préparations, cependant, amenèrent le petit groupe au moment de sortir, afin d'être à l'heure au rendez vous avec Oikawa. Il était une heure.

Kenma était tout de noir vétu. Il portait un jean slim, un t-shirt uni et un gilet dont les manches trop longues lui couvrait les mains. Aux pieds, il portait une paire de chaussures à lacets discrètes, tandis qu'il recouvrait le tout d'un long manteau et d'une épaisse écharpe. Kuroo et Bokuto, quant à eux, arboraient le même style que d'habitude, les même vêtements accordés à leur art que ceux dans lesquels Akaashi avait l'habitude de les voir chaque matin.

Notre danseur classique, quant à lui, récupéra ce qui lui appartenait, et fourra ses affaires encore humides de la veille dans son sac de danse.

Ils quittèrent tous l'appartement.

Dehors, l'ambiance avait changée par rapport à la nuit dernière. Peut être Akaashi portait-il aussi son coeur d'une autre façon cela dit. Il y avait des gens qui passait ça et là. Des mamans avec leurs poussettes et dont le ventre à nouveau gonflé faisait onduler leur vêtements. Des grands pères recourbés, le nez parallèle au sol, qui progressaient lentement, méthodiquement, sur leurs canes fatiguées. Des grands mères solidaires qui bavardaient posément en ramenant dans leurs multiples sacs leurs courses du marché. Des pleurs d'enfants s'échappaient d'une fenêtre, des aboiements, des bruits de pas de pattes griffues résonnaient depuis une autre. Et puis des jeunes, comme Akaashi. Pas beaucoup, mais quelques uns. Certains qui à bord d'une voiture postière faisaient halte à chaque tournant pour délivrer des colis, certains qui tenaient par la main leur petit frère, leur neveu, leur enfant peut être ? D'autres qui avançaient seuls, une quête bien en tête, un chien à leurs côtés, et quelques regards si jeunes et pourtant si fatigués qui se regroupaient en cercle et discutaient, secrets.  
De nombreuses têtes circulaient donc ici, et portaient sur leur crâne bourdonnants chacun leur couvre-chef. Chapeau cloche ou gavroche, casquette Nike ou de facteur, hijab noir ou de couleur, des fleurs dans les cheveux, des tresses, du gel, des pinces, vite ! Des élastiques multicolores ! Ou bien juste un reflet éblouissant sur un crâne dénudé.

Il faisait frais. Il faisait froid. Une brume un peu humide envahissait la ville, mais il ne pleuvait plus. Les caniveaux étaient encore gorgés d'eau par endroit, aussi les voitures en roulant tout près d'eux faisaient exploser ces flaques en de grandes vagues brunes.

Akaashi observait les alentours. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à chez lui, et il se sentait un peu mal d'être ici. Comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de traîner près de là. Comme s'il était un imposteur.  
Cependant, les garçons avaient commencé à marcher, aussi Akaashi suivit la troupe, Bokuto à sa droite. Ils avancèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre, et que Bokuto face volte-face.

\- Hey, Koutarou ! s'exclamait une jeune fille au regard déterminé.

Bokuto s'avança vers elle, tandis qu'Akaashi restait en retrait.

\- Salut Mishimiya, répondit l'intéressé. Ça va ?

\- Ça passe. J'ai pas le temps de traîner, je dois ramener ma soeur à l'école. T'as parlé avec Aone ?

La nouvelle venue avait l'air préoccupée. Elle plissait les lèvres, et fixait Bokuto d'un air pressé. Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

\- Nan. Pourquoi ? Il t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il parlait avec Ushijima. Quand je suis arrivée je les ai trouvé bizarre. Ils ont pas voulu me dire de quoi ils parlaient. C'est chelou. Tu devrais peut être leur parler toi. J'ai pas envie qu'on retombe encore dans une embrouille. J'ai pas que ça à faire en ce moment, et si eux sont dans la merde, nous aussi.

Elle fit une petite pause, durant laquelle elle haussa un sourcil et lança un regard appuyé à Bokuto, comme pour s'échanger un secret. Bokuto hocha la tête.

\- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire. J'y vais maintenant. Salut Kuroo ! Kenma !

Elle se pencha un peu sur le côté pour apercevoir les deux garçons qui levèrent la main en guise de salut.

\- Dites bonjour à Oikawa de ma part, s'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Et comme un petit animal, un écureuil curieux, elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Alors les quatre garçons reprirent leur route. Akaashi était un peu confus. Il avait bien sûr porté attention à toute la conversation, mais il n'avait pas compris grand chose. Qui était cette fille pour commencer ? Que représentait-elle pour Bokuto et les autres ? De quelles embrouilles parlait-elle ? Il aurait bien posé des questions, mais il eut le sentiment que ses interrogations n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Aussi restait-il coi.

Heureusement, sur le chemin, la conversation reprit. Des charabias banales, qui d'habitude auraient agacés Akaashi, mais qui en cette situation étaient changeants, rafraîchissants.

Kenma avançait qu'il allait encore pleuvoir le lendemain, et Bokuto sous-entendait qu'aller se mettre en scène sous la pluie n'était pas utile. Kuroo haussait les épaules.

\- C'est pas trois gouttes de pluie qui va vous tuez, vous abusez là. Ça nous donnera l'air dark, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Akaashi surprit un petit sourire amusé, discret, sur le visage de Kenma, tandis que Bokuto prenait une pose supposémment mystérieuse. Akaashi baissa les yeux, souriant.

Sur le coup d'une heure et demie, la joyeuse troupe arriva au centre ville. Bokuto appela Oikawa.

\- Ouais… Bah t'es où là ? demandait-il, le téléphone à l'oreille, en errant aux alentours.

Kenma pianotait sur son téléphone. Kuroo et Akaashi observaient Bokuto.  
Ce dernier se mordillait la lèvre inférieur, et écoutait attentif. Il haussa un sourcil le temps d'une seconde, puis d'une main distraite vint replacer ses mèches bicolores dans leur tenue particulière.

\- Il fait ça tout le temps quand il est concentré, affirma soudain Kuroo, les bras croisés.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui, curieux.

Ils étaient tous plantés devant le McDonalds du centre ville. Simples, immobiles parmi la foule mouvante.

\- Ah oui ? fit-il, plus surpris par le fait que le jeune homme félin lui confit quelque chose que par la confession en elle même.

\- Ouais, répondit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules. Depuis qu'il se fait sa coupe comme ça, il a prit ce tic.

Akaashi écoutait, le laissait parler. Bokuto cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers eux, plongea son regard doré dans les prunelles du plus petit.

\- Au début cette coupe là c'était juste pour rigoler. On s'était déguisé une fois, il était un hibou, tu vois ? Et moi j'étais un chat. Ou une panthère, je sais plus. Peu importe. Mais il a tellement aimé sa tête comme ça que maintenant il a pris l'habitude et on le voit plus jamais les cheveux autrement.

Akaashi hocha la tête, silencieux. Il regarda de nouveau l'intéressé. C'était rigolo comme histoire, plutôt mignon en fait. Il apprécia d'être au courant de cette information.

\- On se connaît depuis longtemps tu sais, reprit soudain Kuroo, impénétrable.

Et Akaashi pivota vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- Je sais. Il me l'a dit. Depuis que vous êtes petits.

Kuroo hocha lentement la tête, le regard au loin.

\- Oui. Depuis la sixième quoi. Je vois qu'il t'a déjà tout dit, c'est vrai…

Son ton était amer. Déçu. Il pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Akaashi aurait aimé dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il fut coupé par une voix :

\- Bon les gars ! Oikawa arrive, on va chercher une table ! s'exclama Bokuto en revenant.

Et vêtus tous deux d'un sourire surpris, Kuroo et Akaashi suivirent leurs deux amis à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient commandé de quoi manger. Akaashi paya, comme prévu. Puis une fois à leur table, Oikawa déboula à son tour, un peu décoiffé.

Le repas se passa bien.  
Akaashi se sentait inhabituellement à l'aise.

Kuroo et Bokuto se lançaient des blagues idiotes, Kenma soupirait mais riait doucement quand d'un mouvement pas si discret son éternel acolyte se glissait tout proche de lui. Oikawa raconta sa matinée. Un shooting normal, un peu de retard sur la fin pour cause de modèle assez bavard. Mais rien à signaler.

Un sentiment hors du commun se dégageait de cet instant. Quelque chose avait changé, et l'air frais, neuf qui envahissait Akaashi parvint à le séduire.  
Akaashi ne dansait pas, et pourtant, pourtant ! Il était heureux d'être là. Akaashi ne dansait pas, et pourtant, il se sentait à sa place.

Bientôt Oikawa dû repartir. Il jeta son foulard autour de son cou et fit volte-face tandis que les quatre amis laissés à leur sort se retrouvaient face à face.

\- Bon. Bah je vais pas tarder à aller bosser, moi, fit remarquer Kuroo en jetant un coup d'oeil à son téléphone.

Akaashi ignorait qu'il travaillait, et sa surprise quant à cette annonce le surprit elle aussi. C'était logique pourtant. Ces garçons ne parlaient jamais de leurs parents et ils devaient se tenir en vie tout en louant deux appartements. L'argent ne tombait pas du ciel.

Bokuto imita son ami.

\- Woah ! Moi aussi, j'avais pas vu le temps passer…

Une petite pause s'en suivit.

\- Pis moi je vais bosser un peu mes cours, hein… ajouta Kenma, tête basse.

Un soupir général souffla sur le groupe. Tout le monde était fatigué, mais tout le monde avait encore à faire. Akaashi traînait son sac à bout de bras. Et lui alors ? Il allait rentrer. Dormir, sans doute. Désinfecter quelques égratignures ici et là. Préparer son excuse pour demain. Après tout la vie reprendrait son cour sans un soubresaut dès le lendemain matin.

\- Bon, du coup je vais vous laisser, introduit-il, un peu maussade.

Akaashi fut soudain inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver seul et sans occupation, et songea qu'il aurait besoin d'être distrait constamment. Mais distrait de quoi au juste ? Quels problèmes l'embarrassaient tant qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre une seconde de vide ?

\- Bah je vais te raccompagner quand même, s'exclama Bokuto en se postant à ses côtés.

Et le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bond.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu risques pas d'être en retard ?

Kuroo et Kenma discutaient dans le fond. Kuroo lui souriait d'un rictus adouci qu'il n'offrait à personne d'autre.

\- Nan, nan, t'inquiètes ! T'façons le Starbucks où je travaille est sur la route !

Alors Akaashi hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Le groupe se scinda alors en deux, et les amis se saluèrent.

Akaashi et Bokuto marchaient côte à côte tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient doucement du centre ville.

\- Ça ira chez toi ? demanda Bokuto au cour de la conversation.

Sa voix était plus douce, plus calme qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Oui, mentit le plus petit. C'est gentil de me raccompagner d'ailleurs.

Il était sincère. Il songea que s'il avait dû se retrouver tout seul dans la rue en cet instant, il aurait été beaucoup moins paisible. Il était fatigué, et il avait l'impression que tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il avait l'impression que tous savaient, il avait l'impression que tous le traquaient. Il frissonna.

\- C'est normal. J'allais pas te laisser tout seul dehors après… Ce qui s'est passé.

Akaashi haussa les épaules. Il préférait ne pas y repenser.

\- J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé, reprit le plus petit. Je crois que Kuroo ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup, confia-t-il.

Bokuto roula des yeux, mais un air de déception avait prit place sur son visage.

\- C'est pas ça… je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, il est pas comme ça d'habitude, hein. Je te jure, c'est un mec génial, il est grave sympa, et drôle, et il ferait tout pour nous… Il est très ouvert avec les gens, mais là…

Akaashi baissa les yeux. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'entendre tous ces compliments sur Kuroo alors que l'intéressé ne lui montrait que de l'amertume.

\- Il va pas trop bien je crois en ce moment, mais à moi il n'en pas parle pas, reprit Bokuto. D'habitude on se dit tout en plus. Peut être à Kenma ? Mais alors lui, une fois qu'il a décidé qu'il gardait un secret, même en le torturant, il dirait rien !

Le danseur classique n'en doutait pas. Kenma était lui aussi un peu félin. Il avait le côté mystérieux, sage, mais silencieux du chat. Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto. Ils s'observèrent un instant, et comme guidés par une force supérieur, ils se mirent à rire. Et Akaashi était sincère dans cet éclat, il était soulagé de libérer une tension commune.

Éventuellement, ils passèrent devant un Starbucks.

\- Tiens ! s'exclama Bokuto. C'est là que je travaille !

Akaashi sourit. Ils étaient à quelques rues de chez lui.

\- Je passe devant quelques fois, déclara-t-il.

\- Rentre et passe me voir si tu as le temps alors, répondit Bokuto.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et hochèrent la tête.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rallier ainsi le job de Bokuto à l'appartement d'Akaashi. Il serait bientôt quinze heures.

Arrivés à leur destination, Bokuto déclara :

\- Bon. Bah c'était cool que tu viennes.

Il marqua une pause, et ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air surpris.

\- Enfin, se reprit-il. Je veux dire, bien sûr, les raisons pour lesquelles t'as dû venir sont grave merdiques mais, heu… Une fois chez nous, c'était bien, enfin, même si…

Il se coupa brusquement dans sa phrase et soupira lourdement, tête basse, une main triturant ses racines dans son cou. Akaashi se mit à rire doucement en l'observant.  
Cette importance, cette attention qu'il lui portait le toucha.

\- J'ai compris, déclara-t-il en souriant pour rassurer son compagnon.

L'intéressé releva la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils se sourirent.

\- De toutes façons, on se reverra, déclara Bokuto.

Et cette fois sans lâcher son interlocuteur du regard, Akaashi hocha la tête.

Bokuto s'approcha et, comme les fois précédentes, l'entraîna dans une étreinte convenue en guise d'au revoir.

\- À plus alors, fit Akaashi.

\- Oui, à plus, réitéra Bokuto.

Et avec un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, fit volte-face pour reprendre la route du travail.  
Akaashi resta là une seconde, puis quand son interlocuteur eut disparu au coin de la rue, il s'engouffra dans le hall de son immeuble, son lourd bagage toujours sur l'épaule.

Il souriait en montant les escaliers, en déverrouillant la porte, en pénétrant dans son appartement vide, même en faisant face à la porte de Lev, fermée depuis un bon moment.

Il souriait car son coeur qui avait été tant malmené, aujourd'hui rayonnait à travers ses plaies. Il souriait car une vague chaleureuse virevoltait dans son ventre, il souriait car son esprit n'était plus morne, il souriait car quelque chose de nouveau l'emportait.

Il souriait parce qu'il était heureux.  
Bizarre. Mais pourquoi se casser la tête ? Les faits étaient là.  
Et si pour la première fois de sa vie, Akaashi pouvait se permettre de déterrer ses rêves perdus ? Ses espoirs d'enfants, ses espoirs d'être humain. Et si pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Akaashi pouvait croire en l'impossible ?  
Et si Akaashi avait finalement trouvé une âme avec qui partager une sincère amitié ?

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Voilà ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Vous remarquerez que j'ai casé "Danses, danses", en référence au titre, et vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis satisfaite !_

 _Vous êtes soulagés de voir que Kuroo/Bokuto/Kenma/Oikawa ont bien réagis par rapport au secret ? Ça vous a plus quand Akaashi à dansé ? Vous êtes contents d'avoir aperçut Mishimiya ? Quelles relations entre quels perso vous intriguent le plus ?_

 _Mercredi je vous demandais quels objets appartenaient à qui dans l'appartement ! En l'écrivant, j'imaginais que :_

 **o.** _Les jeux vidéos sont à Kenma bien sûr !_

 **o.** _Les chaussettes qui traînent sont à Kuroo (mais honnêtement ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Bokuto, vous avez raison XD)_

 **o.** _Oikawa expose ses bouteilles d'Arizona !_

 **o.** _Et enfin c'est notre Iwa-chan national qui dessine près du téléphone !_

 _Merci de vous être prit au jeu hahaha c'était rigolo ces petites devinettes !_

 _A bientôt en tous cas, et n'oubliez pas de passer sur le blog de Dance Dance :_ **dance-dance-bokuaka. tumblr .com** _!  
Merci d'avoir lu, et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_

 _Bisous !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Que dire ? Voici enfin le chapitre 11 ! Pour ceux qui suivent mes aventures sur Tumblr (dance-dance-bokuaka) vous saurez que ce chapitre à été quasi écrit en une journée. Le reste du temps, j'étais occupé à déprimer, passer le bac (anticipé), pleurer sur Le Monde de Dory, et faire face au sens de l'existence. Bref. Je suis de retours ! Désolé les crevettes !_

 _Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier pour votre patience, et pour vos nombreux retours ! Ils me font extrêmement plaisir, et j'y réponds dans la foulée ! Pour être honnête, j'aurai très bien pu arrêter la fic ici si je n'avais pas eu tous vos messages enthousiastes pour m'encourager ! Merci à vous !_

 _Bien sûr, merci encore à Akimitsu N, ma correctrice !_

 _Et sur ce, je ne m'étale pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas !_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Oh mon dieu ! Akaashi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Yachi s'était écriée la première, les mains plaquées contre la bouche.

Tout le monde s'était retourné dans le théâtre pour observer le centre de l'attention tandis que la petite blonde accourait vers le danseur classique.

Akaashi avait simplement secoué la tête en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Encore un mensonge. Mais il avait fait en sorte d'en trouver un suffisamment gros, suffisamment évident, afin que tout le monde déniche la supercherie. Ces gens là auraient la décence de ne pas exprimer leur incrédulité.

Ce fut le cas. Yachi fronça un instant les sourcils, puis leva vers son ami un regard plein d'inquiétude. Akaashi refusa de croiser son regard.

\- Ah oui ? fit-elle d'une petite voix qui sonnait faux. Comment c'est arrivé ?

Les artistes qui étaient déjà là se joignirent au duo pour écouter le récit falsifié du danseur classique. Il inventa une histoire banale, son voisin qui transportait des cartons, Akaashi perdu dans ses pensées, la collision des deux corps, et le danseur classique en bas des escaliers. Aucune preuve.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Polis.

Noya lui donna un coup de poing amicale contre l'épaule :

\- Tu t'en remettras vite va !

Seulement il ne savait pas que sous le col roulé d'Akaashi se cachaient encore bien des blessures. Il avait décidé de cacher tout ses hématomes sous ses vêtements, le temps qu'ils disparaissent. Une roulade dans les escaliers n'amochait pas un corps tant que ça après tout. Heureusement nous étions au mois de décembre et le froid hivernal devenait glacial dans le théâtre sous-chauffé, aussi les vêtements couvrants du danseur ne sortaient pas du lot.

\- Bon, finit par déclarer Tsukishima.

Il glissa à travers l'amas d'artistes comme un requin dans un banc de poissons.

\- Tu pourras danser aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Son visage n'affichait aucune expression. Cet homme s'en fichait royalement de savoir si son artiste allait bien. Il pensait pour le groupe, il pensait pratique, il pensait au futur.

\- Oui. Bien sûr, affirma Akaashi.

Et lui s'en fichait de savoir que son metteur en scène n'aurait pas pleuré sur son sort. Il n'était pas là pour jouer les sentiments, ou du moins pas tant qu'il n'était pas sur scène.

Tous se remirent au travail. Il était tôt et la fatigue hivernale commençait déjà à se faire sentir sur la troupe. Les lumières du mois de décembre n'étaient pas aussi féeriques qu'elles en avaient l'air. La magie de Noël ne touchait pas tout le monde, malgré les dires des téléfilms. Peut être en émerveillait elle encore quelques uns ; Yamaguchi par exemple était vêtu exclusivement, depuis quelques temps déjà, de pulls sur le thème de Noël. Les enfants aussi rêvaient peut être encore un peu. Mais il s'agit ici de Londres. Une grosse ville. Les enfants rêvent-ils encore dans la fumée, le brouillard et la pluie ? Akaashi ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce que cela faisait d'être enfant.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours eu des préoccupations d'adultes.  
C'était comme s'il avait toujours eu ce poids sur lui, une certaine crainte, comme si à tout moment n'importe qui allait lui sauter dessus pour lui faire des reproches.

Il dansait alors. Il pratiquait un passage durant lequel il glissait derrière les autres sans être vu par les autres animaux. Cette scène visait à annoncer son arrivée. C'était un passage facile - en fait, il le connaissait déjà par coeur - mais il commençait toujours la journée par son énième pirouette en guise d'échauffement.  
Il repensait à la veille.  
À la façon dont il avait dansé devant Bokuto, et comment, en quelques secondes à peine, tout avait semblé différent. Il n'arrivait pas à reproduire ce sentiment. Sans doute pensait-il trop. Mais s'il aimait tant danser c'est parce que cela lui permettait de se vider les entrailles. Alors quoi ? Il avait passé la soirée à se remettre en question. Pourtant s'il y avait bien une chose dont il croyait être sûr dans sa vie, c'était bien la danse.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui il avait la tête dans les nuages à force d'y penser. Il virevoltait et cette mimique du tourment dans ses pensées en cet instant lui fit du bien.

Après un moment, Akaashi finit par s'exercer sur une autre scène, une certaine pirouette lui donnant du fil à retordre. Dans le fond, Nishinoya n'arrêtait pas de glousser tandis qu'Asahi lui souriait doucement. Le plus petit se penchait vers lui, lui murmurait une chose à l'oreille et son acolyte rougissait soudainement, tandis que Nishinoya riait, fort et dans un mouvement saccadé, tout près, tout proche d'Asahi, et Akaashi comprit sans savoir comment que le plus petit cherchait désespérément l'attention de son partenaire.  
Le danseur classique semblait soudainement réaliser des choses étranges depuis la veille. Peut être que les coups qu'il avait reçu lui avait bousculé quelques synapses ? Peut être était-il en train de perdre la tête ?

\- Tu sembles bien distrait, aujourd'hui, déclara soudain une voix dans le dos d'Akaashi.

Le danseur retomba lourdement au milieu de sa figure, se faisant un peu mal aux talons sur le coup.

Juste là se tenait Sugawara. Akaashi reprit vivement sa respiration, accueillant sa venue comme une bonne surprise. Le danseur moderne lui sourit, puis entreprit une série d'étirements en lui jetant tout de même un regard en biais, un regard qui en savait beaucoup. Peut être lui aussi s'était-il fait reconnecter les neurones, ce qui expliquait sa sagesse mystérieuse.

\- Dis moi, c'est dingue cette histoire que tu as raconté, engagea-t-il mine de rien.

Et soudain le coeur d'Akaashi s'arrêta. Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire poli, l'incitant à continuer. "Merde", était pourtant le seul mot qui engonçait ses pensées en cet instant.

\- Tomber dans les escaliers en rentrant comme ça dans quelqu'un, il faut déjà le faire. Mais alors venant de toi, un sportif professionnel… Je dis juste que là tu m'as scotché.

Ah. Alors Sugawara avait décidé de le confronter par rapport à cette histoire. Akaashi n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de jouer les sentiments et les larmes au travail. Ici, tout était différent d'avec Bokuto et les autres. Ici il considérait que son mensonge était parfaitement professionnel, et il avait beau admirer Sugawara, il ne considérait pas sa curiosité comme de bon goût. Un mensonge n'est jamais là pour rien. Il protège quelque chose.

Néanmoins, il fallait avouer qu'il appréciait être qualifié à juste titre de sportif professionnel. Combien de fois avait-il dû endurer les blablas non renseignés d'étrangers, qui considéraient la danse comme une activité facile, douce, divertissante, et le sport conventionnel comme un véritable mode de vie, difficile, qui demande du travail ?

\- Oh tu sais, reprit Akaashi d'un faux air distrait. Ça ne veut rien dire, ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son collègue et il remarqua que l'intéressé était lui-même occupé à l'observer distraitement. L'atmosphère était étrange. Tout les autres semblaient soudain si loin, perdus dans un monde totalement à part. Et Akaashi était coincé, un peu piégé sous l'emprise de Sugawara. Ils jouaient à un jeu bien subtil, et pourtant si futile. Seulement notre danseur classique vouait une importance à l'homme en face de lui, une admiration, et au fond il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'approbation du plus vieux. S'il voulait qu'une seule personne dans ce vieux théâtre froid et grinçant le comprenne, il s'agissait bien de Sugawara.

\- En plus, ajouta-il alors sans même peser ses mots. On est au mois de décembre. On est tous fatigués je crois.

Son interlocuteur hocha doucement la tête, et Akaashi savait pertinemment qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de son charabia. Il esquissa d'ailleurs un pâle sourire, sans même le regarder, puis souffla, d'une manière qui semblait signifier une certaine confidence entre les deux artistes :

\- Tu es un danseur talentueux Keiji ; ne laisse pas des secrets trop lourds te pourrir de l'intérieur.

Et un silence blanc, irréel, suivit ses paroles.

L'intéressé ne bougeait plus. Il pensait, figé.

\- On a tous des choses à cacher, reprit Sugawara.

Et cette fois il se levait.

\- C'est normal. Mais fais attention. On finit par se retrouver coincé dans les mensonges et les secrets.

Et Sugawara avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Presque autant qu'Akaashi.

Après cela le fameux danseur moderne était retourné aux côtés de Daichi, qui s'entraînait alors avec Shimizu. Dès son arrivée, son partenaire avait penché la tête sur la droite en souriant, de ces sourires lumineux qu'on ne réalise pas vraiment, de ces sourires simples. Sugawara avait glissé ses mains dans son dos, triturant ses doigts sans relâche, les entremêlant les uns avec les autres.  
Plus tard, Yachi était revenue vers Akaashi.  
Il était midi, et pour être parfaitement franc, plus personne ne mangeait à l'extérieur maintenant. Tous ramenait leur sandwich, leur salade, leur repas pour le manger sur place, sur le grand plancher du vieux temps. Les spots de lumières étaient là bien placés : ils étaient braqués sur la scène, on pouvait ainsi voir chaque ridule du bois sur le sol, chaque grain de poussière qui flottait dans l'atmosphère, mais ils étaient installés en sorte que les personnes sous leur feu n'étaient pas aveuglées. En outre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans le théâtre. Logique ; l'obscurité était de mise. On s'éclairait, lorsque l'on n'était pas sur scène, de lampes imitant des chandeliers, alignés dans un rythme parfait le long des murs près des sièges. L'ambiance était tamisée de ce côté de la pièce, aussi tous avaient fini par se rassembler sur scène pour manger, tandis que les confessions et discussions privées se faisaient plus souvent en coulisses.

C'est ainsi que, alors qu'Akaashi déballait son sandwich acheté le matin même, Yachi vint s'installer près de lui.

\- Coucou, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Autant être honnête, Akaashi ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait élu comme son meilleur ami dans la troupe. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. Il appréciait Yachi, il n'émanait d'elle pas une once de méchanceté. Mais Akaashi n'était pas vraiment le meilleur ami dont une fille comme elle puisse rêver. Il pouvait être froid et trop franc. Il ne s'intéressait pas aux rumeurs, ni aux dernières modes, il faisait juste de son mieux pour montrer de l'intérêt à cette petite blonde qui lui en donnait déjà tant.

\- Salut, répondit le danseur classique. Ça va ? Il s'est passé des choses hier quand je n'étais pas là ? demanda-t-il pour engager la discussion.

Elle s'assit en croisant les jambes. Sa jupe à volants tournoya par la même occasion. Elle soupira.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, lâcha-t-elle, l'air préoccupé.

\- C'est encore cette histoire avec Yamaguchi ? continua Akaashi de but en blanc.

Et la jeune fille pencha la tête en soupirant.

\- Oui, il m'a proposé d'aller au cinéma avec lui, avoua-t-elle.

Et sans doute n'avait-elle pas prévu que sa voix tremble de la sorte.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le si fébrile Yamaguchi avait donc bien un plan en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? dit-il d'un ton mesuré, sincèrement curieux. T'as envie d'y aller ?

\- Je crois pas… Ça ne me dérangerait pas si j'étais certaine qu'il ne tenterait rien pour me draguer… Sincèrement, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout… Et puis j'ai eu l'air débile, je suis devenue toute rouge et j'ai bredouillé… J'ai dit qu'il fallait que je vois parce que j'avais peut-être quelque chose de prévu… avoua-t-elle d'une traite.

Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux blonds lui retombant sur les yeux.

\- Il t'avait invité quand ? demanda alors Akaashi.

Après tout, maintenant qu'il était dans la confidence, il pouvait bien épauler Yachi avec ses problèmes. Peut être pourait-il l'aider à trouver une excuse réaliste ?

\- Il n'a pas précisé… souffla-t-elle d'un air discret.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil, resserrant son emprise sur son sandwich entre ses mains.

\- Attends… Tu lui as dit que tu avais un truc de prévu alors qu'il ne t'a pas dit quand il voulait sortir ? récapitula-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

Et là la petite blonde releva d'un tête d'un mouvement précipité, les yeux équarquillés.

\- Oh non ! explosa-t-elle dans tout le théâtre.

Sa voix résonna sur la scène vide de décor, et tous tournèrent la tête vers elle. Yachi devint immédiatement écarlate, avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche puis de baisser à nouveau la tête.

\- Oh là là, je suis trop bête ! cria-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle releva ses yeux écarquillés, au bord des larmes, vers un Akaashi qui fronçait les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres. Il aurait sans doute trouvé cela drôle si Yachi n'était pas si sensible, et si sa cornée n'était pas couverte de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ?! continua-t-elle d'un air catastrophé. Il doit me trouver hyper malpolie, et puis il va croire que je le déteste, alors que c'est juste que... bah j'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui moi ! Et j'en peux plus de ses petits regards qu'il m'envoie ! Je suis ridicule, j'en ai trop marre, y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre d'histoire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de moi ? J'ai envie de m'enterrer dans un trou et de dormir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde m'oublie, clotûra-t-elle d'une voix qui s'était transformée en gémissement.

Akaashi savait qu'il devrait répondre quelque chose, la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas ridicule, mais le fait est qu'effectivement l'instant n'était pas glorieux… Et comme mentionné précédemment, il n'avait jamais été très bon avec les mensonges.

Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise, ouvrit la bouche, hésita…

\- Bah t'inquiète, je paris qu'il a même pas remarqué…

Yachi releva la tête, une moue dubitative sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à rire. D'un rire un peu nerveux, mais c'était toujours mieux que les larmes. Alors la voyant sourire, Akaashi se mit à rire à son tour.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, dit-elle entre deux éclats.

Eh oui. Et l'intéressé baissa les yeux, sans savoir si elle poussait le sous entendu jusqu'à son piètre coquard. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas de rire.

Éventuellement, ils finirent par se calmer, et Akaashi reprit :

\- Je suis désolé, je suis pas de très bon conseil.

Il faisant pourtant de son mieux. Ça ne devait pas être dans ses gênes.

\- C'est pas grave, Keiji, répondit Yachi avec un petit sourire. Tu m'écoutes, c'est l'important.

Ils se sourirent, puis Akaashi remarqua du coin de l'oeil une silhouette se lever. Il tourna la tête. Shimizu quittait un groupe composé de Tanaka, Nishinoya et Asahi, et se dirigeait maintenant vers eux.

\- Hey, fit Akaashi à demie-voix. Voilà Shimizu.

La petite blonde tourna la tête vers l'intéressée.

\- Ah oui ! Elle est au courant de ce que je viens de te dire. Hier j'étais dans un état bizarre, et elle l'a remarqué alors j'ai bien été obligée de lui expliquer, fit-elle d'un ton précipité, comme si elle s'excusait.

Akaashi étouffa un rire.

\- Elle donne sûrement de meilleurs conseils que moi… ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Il croisa le regard de la petite blonde, qui se mit à glousser doucement. Il l'a rejoignit bien vite. Cependant Shimizu arrivait, alors ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Coucou, fit Yachi avec un sourire timide.

\- Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton posé, un sourire réconfortant tourné vers elle. Bonjour Keiji, reprit-elle à l'attention du danseur classique.

\- Bonjour, répondit Akaashi.

Shimizu s'assit alors, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombants sur les épaules.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure, commenca-t-elle en s'adressant à Yachi. J'ai le pressentiment que c'est encore à cause de… ton prétendant, glissa-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

L'intéressée se mit à glousser, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

\- Oui… répondit-elle.

Et elle soupira.

\- En fait avec Akaashi on vient de se rendre compte que je lui ai dit que j'avais sûrement quelque chose de prévu quand il m'invitait sauf qu'il n'a pas dit QUAND il voulait qu'on sorte…

Elle leva le regard vers Shimizu, qui venait d'ouvrir grand la bouche, avant de lever lentement sa main pour venir la placer devant ses lèvres, l'air dramatique.

\- Je sais, c'est la honte… répliqua Yachi avec un petit sourire.

Et Shimizu se mit à rire doucement.

\- Non, non, ma belle c'est pas grave va, si ça se trouve il a même pas fait attention !

Et bizarrement, cela sonnait tellement plus vrai dans sa bouche.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de le voir…

\- Alors n'y va pas ! Tu n'as pas à te forcer !

\- C'est que je me sens mal pour lui… bredouilla Yachi.

Et on pouvait voir tout les tourments du monde dans ses yeux. Comme quoi tous les humains ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon, car dans les yeux de Shimizu il n'y avait que de la résignation.

\- Écoute choupette, reprit la plus âgée.

Akaashi écoutait attentivement. Il songea à ces petits surnoms que se donnaient certaines filles. Comme cela sonnait normal d'entendre une fille en appeler une autre par des mots doux, tandis que parmi les garçons, ces mots là ne devaient même pas être murmurés.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute si il t'aime, quand même !

Et c'était vrai. Mais comme Yachi, Akaashi avait pitié. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. En même temps peut être que je le juge trop vite, peut être qu'il est quelqu'un de super quand on apprend à le connaître…

Shimizu haussa les épaules à son tour, sembla hésiter une seconde.

\- Personnellement je trouve qu'il n'a rien d'intriguant. Et apparemment, tu es d'accord avec moi non ? déclara-t-elle, sérieuse.

Yachi hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Akaashi ?

Notre danseur classique croisa le regard de son interlocutrice, puis de sa voisine, dont les grands cils noirs bordaient le regard, lui donnant l'air féerique dans la lumière artificielle du théâtre. On attendait sa réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il est gentil, ça c'est sûr, affirma-t-il.

Qui pourrait dire le contraire du doux Yamaguchi ?

\- Au final, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous. On ne s'ait jamais vraiment parlé. Il est timide de toutes façons, il parle sérieusement qu'avec Tsukishima, je crois qu'il n'ose pas avec nous.

\- Tu l'impressionnes, Yachi, fit Shimizu d'une vois douce.

Et l'intéressée haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue. La petite blonde ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude, c'est vrai. Au fond peut être Yamaguchi et elle se ressemblaient-ils trop ? Pourtant la douceur de Yachi était attendrissante, chez Yamaguchi elle était pathétique. Étrange.

\- En tous cas, il n'est pas dangereux ; il est gentil, clôtura Akaashi.

\- Peut être trop gentil, ajouta Shimizu, à moitié perdue dans ses pensées.

Yachi tourna le regard vers elle, et un micro silence s'installa. Akaashi, trouvant la mine désolée de la petite chanteuse trop envahissante, décida que détendre un peu l'atmosphère ne sera pas du luxe, et tenta donc de changer légèrement de sujet.

\- Quoi, tu préfères les _bad boys_ , c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à Shimizu, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

C'était vrai qu'il n'imaginait pas Shimizu attirée par la douceur, voir la mièvrerie d'un Yamaguchi, mais il la voyait plutôt les cheveux dans le vent, en amazone sur une vieille moto, les bras encerclant une silhouette en manteau de cuir.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air surprise.

Et la mise en scène imaginée par Akaashi éclata. Shimizu marqua une pause. Yachi remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- En fait, c'est les _boys_ en général qui ne sont pas trop mon genre, affirma-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur sa salade, l'air tranquille.

Akaashi mit une seconde à appréhender l'affirmation. S'il avait imaginé ça ! Il repensa immédiatement à Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Cependant, comme Shizumi relevait la tête, et remarquait sa surprise, elle reprit :

\- J'aime les filles, quoi. Je suis lesbienne.

Elle battit des cils d'un air impassible, puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa salade.

\- Ah, oui, oui, j'avais compris, répondit Akaashi sans vraiment réfléchir.

Et il remarqua Yachi, dont le regard était braqué sur le sol, comme si elle fut en pleine réflexion.

\- Allez tout le monde, on s'y remet ! s'exclama soudain Nishinoya, tonitruant.

Il était debout au rebord de la scène, les mains en porte-voix, tandis qu'à côté de lui, Asahi était accroupi, en pleine discussion avec Tsukishima en bas de la scène. Tous se levèrent. La discussion en resta là.

Shimizu s'en alla avec un petit au revoir, rejoignit son groupe de travail.

\- Faudrait qu'on travaille la scène entre toi, moi, Hinata et Kageyama, avança Akaashi à l'attention de Yachi.

Cette dernière avait le regard perdu dans le vague, elle le suivait physiquement, mais c'était là la seule marque de sa présence. Akaashi fronça les sourcils, confus. D'où lui venait cette soudaine introspection ?

\- Yachi ? dit-il en lui donnant une petite frappe contre le bras.

\- Hein ? fit-elle en sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Désolée, se reprit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Ils travaillèrent finalement le passage qu'Akaashi avait suggéré. Ils y passèrent toute l'après-midi, mais cela en valut la peine, car le soir ils maîtrisaient la scène de manière générale.

\- Faudrait s'y remettre demain ! s'exclama Hinata.

\- Ouais, reprit Kageyama. Sur les prochains jours, il faudra le refaire plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'on s'en souvienne.

Yachi hocha la tête distraitement.

Elle avait été dans les nuages toute l'après-midi. Oh, sérieuse, comme d'habitude. Mais loin, loin de tout. Elle ne parlait pas, exécutait les pirouettes et les couplets qu'on lui commandait, mais son libre arbitre avait été limité.

Akaashi ne s'en inquiétait pas, mais se posait des questions. Sûrement pensait-elle encore à ses soucis avec Yamaguchi ?

En se dirigeant vers les coulisses le soirs, il l'interpella une dernière fois :

\- Alors, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, voir même vaguement effrayé, avant de hausser vivement les sourcils.

\- Ah ! Tu veux parler de Yamaguchi ! Heu… Eh bien je ne pense vraiment pas que j'irai…

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il comprenait son choix. Il la laissa pour se diriger vers ce qu'il pouvait désormais appeler sa loge. Les coulisses avaient été finalement réparties, et Akaashi partageait la sienne avec Tanaka et Nishinoya.

Lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte, il croisa le regard de Sugawara qui par le simple contact visuel lui rappela leur discussion du matin, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa loge à la suite de Daichi. Akaashi soupira profondément.

À l'intérieur, Nishinoya était occupé à se recoiffer tout en râlant :

\- Ça me saoule, pourquoi _tout le monde_ est avec son duo et pas moi ?

\- Y'avait plus de place pour toi avec Asahi, c'est la vie mec, répliqua Tanaka d'un air goguenard.

\- Nan mais c'est nul, genre tout le monde est tranquille avec leurs potes et tout et pis là y'a moi qui…

Il marqua une pause. Akaashi s'avança et vint s'asseoir à sa place, ôtant une barrette qu'il avait placé contre sa tempe pour se libérer d'une mèche rebelle.

\- Enfin, reprit vivement Nishinoya. Genre vous êtes mes potes aussi, genre je vous kiffe et tout, mais _Asahi_ …

\- Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes, reprit Tanaka.

Il se leva et vint serrer la tête du plus petit de son bras droit tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de sa main libre.

\- On a bien compris qu'Asahi c'est ton _crush_ , ça va, ça va, je t'en veux pas… avança-t-il en riant.

Nishinoya se mit à ricaner tout en se débattant, pour se défaire de l'emprise du plus grand.

\- Raah, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, l'air moqueur. Sois pas jaloux, mon vrai grand amour c'est toi, va !

\- Aah, ça fait des années que j'attends que tu t'en rendes compte ! répliqua Tanaka, une main dramatique contre son coeur.

\- Tanaka ! s'exclama vivement Nishinoya.

Akaashi tourna la tête vers eux depuis sa chaise.

\- Tanaka, reprit le plus petit, voudrais-tu m'épouser ?!

Et il se jeta d'un air désespéré au sol, les mains ouvertes sur un écrin invisible. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieur, dans le vain espoir de s'empêcher de rire.

Tanaka, brillant acteur malgré tout, prit un visage profondément ému, prit son ami par les mains, et l'aida à se relever, avant de déclarer :

\- Nishinoya, mon péché, mon âme, je t'ai toujours aimé…

Ce fut la niaiserie de trop, les deux finirent par exploser de rire l'un en face de l'autre, avant de se serrer dans leur bras, toujours hilares. Depuis sa place, Akaashi sourit, amusé, avant de défaire ses chaussons de danse.  
Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils avaient les yeux rouges d'avoir trop ri.

\- Tu vois, tu rigoles bien quand même sans ton Asahi ! déclara Tanaka, les mains sur les hanches.

Il prononça le prénom du chanteur gargantuesque d'une voix suraiguë, et d'un air idiot, avant de battre des cils et d'envoyer des baisers volants à répétition dans la pièce, dans le simple but de se moquer de Nishinoya. Ce dernier malgré tout pris la moquerie à la rigolade, puisqu'il se mit à rire à son tour.

\- Ouais, j'avoue, c'est vrai. Asahi je peut même pas le toucher sans qu'il sursaute. C'est chaud s't'euplé, on a des figures à faire à un moment, il est en plein stress genre "imagine je te fais tomber" gnagnagna…

Le plus petit gonfla les joues avant de soupirer.

\- Genre il est pas trop "contact physique" tout ça…

Il imita les guillemets avec ses doigts en roulant des yeux.

\- Il est timide parce qu'il est amoureux, va, nargua Tanaka en retirant son t-shirt.

\- En même temps, reprit Nishinoya, une main sur la hanche, l'autre dans les cheveux, comment ne pas succomber à mon charme irrésistible ?

Tanaka se tourna vers lui, et Akaashi vit grâce à un jeu de miroirs dans la pièce, le visage désabusé qu'il arborait quand il répondit après une courte pause :

\- Lol.

Nishinoya fronça les sourcils, en contraste avec le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, avant de s'emparer d'une chaussure qui traînait là pour frapper son ami avec. Ils finirent par exploser de rire à nouveau, et Akaashi songea combien leur amitié s'était liée rapidement, mais comment elle semblait aujourd'hui une évidence.  
Il songea encore une fois à comment il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami. Il songea à son lui-même de douze ans, qui aurait vu cette scène sous un regard de jalousie. Puis il songea à Bokuto, qui avait déjà une place importante dans sa vie, et il songea à ce qu'ils pourraient devenir. Cependant, ce dernier avait déjà un meilleur ami, Kuroo. Qui d'ailleurs, après mûre réflexion, ne semblait pas apprécier le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre Akaashi et son ami. De plus, le danseur classique ne voulait pas détruire ce qui les liait. Il ne leur souhaitait pas du mal.

À côté de lui, Nishinoya et Tanaka avaient reprit leur discussion, et entre temps, Akaashi avait fini de se changer, alors il déclara :

\- Bon allez, je vais y aller moi.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

\- À demain Keiji ! firent-ils en choeur.

Et l'intéressé les salua d'un mouvement de la main avant de s'emparer de son sac et de quitter la pièce.

Le couloir était vide derrière la porte, et le calme qu'il y trouva lui sauta aux oreilles tant il était différent de l'atmosphère qu'il venait de quitter.

Il marcha d'un pas rythmé jusqu'au grand hall. Ses pas résonnaient dans un écho étouffé contre la moquette ancienne du théâtre. Il déboula finalement devant la grande porte. Là, il jeta son écharpe autour de son cou, prêt à affronter le froid, puis fit une pause.  
Il n'allait pas mentir, il avait peur.

Il avait encore mal dans tout le corps, et il fut soudainement très conscient de toutes ses blessures ; son coquard lui lança, et son coeur commença à trembler dans sa poitrine. Et si _**ils**_ étaient encore là ? Il n'aurait pas de la chance à chaque fois. Que ce serait-il passé si Bokuto n'était pas arrivé ? Ses jambes soudainement lui parurent très faibles, comme s'il était bizarrement fatigué, et ses poumons, eux, peinaient à brasser l'air.

Des pas se firent entendre dans son dos, et Akaashi eut peur qu'on le surprenne là, qu'on lui demande "pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?", "pourquoi tu attends là ?". Il fit volte face, et Daichi débarqua, bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Sugawara. En le voyant, le plus petit glissa son bras hors de l'étreinte de son ami. Un instant étrange passa. Il faisait déjà noir dehors, et si prêt de la porte, Akaashi pouvait sentir l'air glacé de l'extérieur lui chatouiller la joue, le bras, le flan. La lumière dans le hall parut soudain très froide, et baignait la pièce dans un contraste menaçant. Akaashi avait du mal à percevoir chaque détail de l'entrée, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme s'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses ici.

\- Bah, Keiji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda soudain Daichi, et Akaashi fut propulsé dans la réalité.

Le silence l'oppressait.

\- Oh, fit-il d'une voix blanche, j'ai oublié quelque chose je crois ! affirma-t-il.

Et il se surprit de son audace, de sa réactivité. L'adrénaline était une hormone fantastique.

Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise, il fit volte-face, et fit mine de se diriger à nouveau vers les coulisses. Seulement, il passa devant Sugawara, qui le suivit du regard, les yeux plissés. Lui n'était pas dupe.

\- À demain alors ! lança cependant Daichi en se dirigeant vers la porte, et Sugawara le suivit.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'extérieur, et le vent siffla en se glissant dans l'enceinte du théâtre.

Akaashi resta planté là, à nouveau seul. Et il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il allait bien devoir sortir un jour ou l'autre de toutes façons. Y avait-il une autre solution ?

Alors il prit une profonde inspiration, fronça les sourcils, et les poings fermement fermés dans ses poches, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il allait marcher vite, la tête basse. Il ne s'arrêterait sous aucun prétexte. Il n'emprunterait que les grandes avenues, quitte à faire des détours. Et en aucun cas il ne devrait montrer qu'il tremblait, personne ne devait percevoir son trouble. Tout allait bien se passer. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait, il devrait parler fort, se faire remarquer. Il ne courrait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, car ce serait confirmer sa panique.  
Comme il pensait si fort, ses mouvements étaient devenus automatiques. Il poussa la porte, et le vent lui piqua les joues, mais il ne sentait rien.

Il descendit fébrilement les quelques marches.

Et si ils avaient des recherches, et savaient désormais où il travaillait ? Pire : et si ils avaient des recherches et savaient maintenant où il vivait ? Et si ils l'attendaient devant chez lui ? Il serait piégé en dehors de chez lui. Que pourrait-il faire ? Ses pensées semblaient troubles, il avait du mal à réfléchir de façon linéaire. Il avançait désormais dans la rue. Il faisait sombre et les grands lampadaires semblaient pleins de secrets. Était-ce une bonne occasion pour appeler la Police ? Mais et si le temps que les flics arrivent, ses bourreaux le repéraient et l'emmenaient dans une ruelle mystérieuse où personne ne le retrouverait jamais ? Et si ils avaient maintenant prévenu tout leur gang et qu'ils l'attendaient à plusieurs endroits de la ville ? Et si ils avaient mit en place…

Soudain, une puissante main vint s'écraser contre son épaule. Elle l'agrippait fermement, lourdement, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Akaashi se figea sur place, et son coeur explosa dans sa poitrine, ses bras se mirent à trembler, et il se retourna si vivement qu'il se fit mal à la nuque tandis qu'il agrippait à son tour la main inconnue, dans le vain espoir de la chasser... Cependant, le visage auquel il fit face n'était pas menaçant ; loin de là. Akaashi sursauta, et il eut une soudaine envie de pleurer de soulagement.

\- Bokuto ? bredouilla-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et tremblait comme les battements de son coeur.

En effet, face à lui se tenait un Bokuto tout sourire, les yeux lumineux, les joues rouges à cause du froid. Sa main avec laquelle il poussait l'emprise menaçante tomba contre son flan.

\- Coucou Akaashi, ça va ?

Il ôta sa poigne de son épaule, et l'intéressé ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il prit un instant pour retrouver ses esprit, se calmer, et soupirer une bonne fois pour toute, avant d'avouer :

\- Tu m'as fait peur… Ça va et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le plus grand sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je suis venu te chercher ! Je me suis dit qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier, tu serais peut être content de ne pas rentrer tout seul.

Il pencha la tête sur côté, interrogatif, ce qui fit rire le danseur classique, le libérant de son angoisse de l'instant précédent.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est gentil… Merci, répondit-il.

Et Bokuto haussa les épaules, mais souriait joyeusement.

Akaashi remarqua alors seulement qu'il tremblait, sa mâchoire était fébrile et ses expressions un peu figées.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? semanda-t-il.

\- Oh, commença Bokuto en haussant les épaules. Je sais pas, une petite demi-heure ?

Et Akaashi plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. En plein mois de décembre, à cette heure ci, il faisait déjà froid, mais en plus l'accoutrement du plus grand n'était pas des plus adaptés. En effet, il portait un simple t-shirt à manches courtes, un jogging, ses baskets habituelles, et pour seule protection, il avait ajouté par dessus une veste de jogging noire, à peine doublée.

\- Mais tu vas congeler ! s'exclama Akaashi. Viens on se dépêche, ça te réchauffera, décida-t-il en commençant à marcher.

Et Bokuto, sans jamais lâcher son sourire, le suivit.

\- Tu aurais dû rentrer dans le théâtre ! Ils sont tous gentils, t'en fais pas. Si on t'avait fait une remarque, tu auras dit que tu étais mon ami et ça serait passé ! poursuivit Akaashi.

Il se sentait mal pour lui. Non seulement il se pliait en quatre pour l'aider, mais en plus il devait patienter tout seul dans le froid. Le danseur classique se tourna vers son ami. Il avait l'air amusé pourtant, et le regardait, l'air serein.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce. Mais t'inquiètes, ça va !

Visiblement, ça n'allait pas. Il tremblait de froid. Mais Akaashi ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de l'observer et de lui offrir un petit sourire.

\- Bon ! reprit soudain Bokuto, et Akaashi sursauta. T'as bien dansé aujourd'hui alors ? demanda-t-il, souriant.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il y avait quelque chose dans la diction, la dégaine de Bokuto qu'il aurait trouvé de mauvais goût chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui l'attendrissait chez lui, qui l'amusait, le réconfortait.

\- Oui, répondit Akaashi. On a travaillé une scène avec les autres, et on a bien avancé, on était plutôt contents de nous.

\- Les autres ? fit alors Bokuto, curieux.

Et Akaashi lui expliqua le long du chemin. Éventuellement, ils passèrent devant la ruelle où il avait rencontré Kenneth, mais Bokuto prit grand soin de rappeler son attention à cette instant en lui posant une longue question sur son travail au théâtre. Akaashi lui parla de chaque membre de la troupe, de Yachi, de Sugawara qu'il admirait tant. Il lui expliqua l'histoire de la pièce, en se gardant bien de lui divulguer la fin.

\- Tu verras bien le jour du spectacle. Ce n'est pas intéressant s'il n'y a pas de surprise.

Et Bokuto fit mine de faire la tête, insista un peu, puis laissa tomber avec un petit sourire. Il s'intéressait, en tout cas, posait des questions, écoutait attentivement. Aux deux tiers du chemin, Akaashi lui rendit la pareille :

\- Et toi ? Tu as bien dansé aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Un vieux crachin commençait à tomber sur la ville, si bien que progresser à travers la foule pressée de rentrer chez elle devenait de plus en plus pénible. Ils passèrent devant le Starbucks où travaillait Bokuto.

\- Mouais, on peut dire ça, répondit ce dernier. Tu sais à cette époque, c'est plus difficile de danser dehors. Les gens sont fatigués, ils en ont marre, et puis il fait froid, ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Et puis nous aussi on est plus fatigués.

Akaashi hocha la tête, pensif. Quelle existance. Si éloignée de la sienne. Le danseur classique avait l'impression de ne rien connaître à la vie en comparaison avec Bokuto.

\- Les gens laissent un peu d'argent quand même ? demanda-t-il, concerné.

\- Un peu, hasarda le plus grand. Ça dépends. Aujourd'hui il a plu vers dix heures, alors dans ce cas là, laisse tomber. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, on a de la chance d'avoir un taf à côté quoi !

Il sourit à nouveau.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Bokuto décrit quelques clients bizarres qui étaient venus au café cet après-midi là, et Akaashi riait en l'écoutant. Il finirent par arriver devant l'immeuble du plus petit.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venu me prendre, déclara Akaashi, un peu gêné.

Il ne savait pas où poser son regard. Il était touché, mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

\- T'inquiètes, ça me fait plaisir !

Il marqua une petite pause.

\- Et demain, reprit-il, hésitant, tu quittes à quelle heure ?

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

\- Heu… Dix-neuf heures, affirma-t-il.

\- Et, ça t'embête si je passe encore te chercher ? demanda Bokuto en triturant ses mains dans son dos.

Akaashi haussa haut les sourcils, les yeux équarquillés.

\- Bien sûr que non, au contraire ! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois là ! Mais, si ça t'ennuies, je comprends hein, je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de…

Bokuto balaya l'air de la main, ne le laissant pas terminer.

\- Mais nan, pas du tout, t'inquiètes ! En plus ça donne un bon prétexte à Kenma pour rentrer plus tôt le soir, donc tu soulages tout le monde je crois ! répliqua-t-il en riant.

Akaashi l'imita, puis réalisa :

\- Et Kuroo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

Bokuto croisa les bras.

\- Kuroo il râle pour tout et rien en ce moment de toutes façons !

Akaashi baissa les yeux. Un silence duveteux s'installa, durant lequel notre danseur classique remarqua que les doigts de Bokuto tremblaient contre ses avants-bras. Il pinça les lèvres, coupable, et soudain une idée lui vint.

\- Tu veux monter une minute ? lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Je te ferais un café, juste histoire de te réchauffer. ...Si tu as le temps ? ajouta-t-il, incertain.

Il était ravi de l'inviter. Pourtant, il avait pour habitude de tenir à son calme, sa solitude, sa bulle bien tranquille. Et sentir des inconnus baigner dans son intimité l'avait toujours mit mal à l'aise. De plus, pour être parfaitement honnête, Lev était la seule personne extérieur à être jamais venue dans son appartement. Il se sentait un peu anxieux. Prononcer ces mots lui faisait bizarre. Était-ce bien comme cela qu'on invitait les gens chez soit ?

Heureusement, Bokuto se mit à sourire presque instantanément.

\- Ah bah, si je dérange pas, je veux bien, ça me fera du bien !

Et Akaashi sourit à son tour, soulagé.

Il sortit ses clées de sa poche, et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de la cage d'escaliers. À l'intérieur, il se dépêcha de récupérer son courrier, puis il guida son invité à l'étage.

\- Bon pas d'ascenseur ici non plus, s'excusa Akaashi. C'est un vieux bâtiment, y'avait pas la place pour en construire un.

En effet, il régnait dans la cage d'escaliers, cette ambiance de vintage britannique. Entre les vieilles briques, la lumière jaune tamisée, et les plafonds inhabituellement bas, on se serait cru à une autre époque.

Ils déboulèrent cependant rapidement au troisième étage, et Akaashi déverrouilla la porte fébrilement. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'état de son appartement. À quel point y avait-il du désordre ? Quand avait-il fait le ménage pour la dernière fois ? Il prit une grand inspiration, puis décida qu'il n'était plus temps de se poser la question. Il poussa la porte, et pénétra à l'intérieur, Bokuto à sa suite.

\- Voilà, mets toi à l'aise, déclara Akaashi, un peu incertain, en ôta ses chaussures.

Son invité l'imita.

Pendant ce temps, Akaashi réfléchissait. Il accrocha son manteau sur le porte manteau, et prit la veste humide que Bokuto lui tendait.

\- Oh ! fit Akaashi en se souvenant que le plus grand portait un simple t-shirt en dessous de son sweat. Attends, je vais te passer un truc à mettre par dessus.

Bokuto sourit.

\- Bah oui, hein, chacun son tour d'être bizarre dans les habits des autres, répliqua-t-il.

Akaashi sourit en se souvenant de son allure dans les habits du plus grand, tandis qu'il guidait ce dernier jusque dans sa chambre. Là, il fouilla dans sa commode. Rien. Rien. Rien et encore rien. Bizarrement tous ses vêtements lui paraissaient soudainement inappropriés. Il leva vivement la tête, et remarqua posé sur son lit un gilet dix fois trop grand qu'il avait l'habitude de porter à la maison.

\- Tiens ! fit-il en s'en emparant. Ça ; ça devrait être bien pour toi !

Il tendit le vêtement à Bokuto, qui l'enfila en remerciant son hôte.

\- Merci, j'ai déjà moins l'impression d'être un chien mouillé.

Il se mit à rire, alors Akaashi l'imita, un peu tendu.

Ils retournèrent dans l'entrée, puis passèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Vas-y, assieds toi, fit Akaashi en désignant une chaise sous la table.

Il était soudainement conscient de tous les objets pas à leur place, de tous les défauts dans le papier peint, de toutes les imperfections qu'il avait oublié au fil du temps. Il s'apprêtait à s'en excuser, lorsque Bokuto prit la parole :

\- Dis donc, c'est beau chez toi, souffla-t-il.

Et Akaashi ouvrit la bouche, surpris.  
Son interlocuteur observait la pièce d'un air clame, admiratif. Il était posé sur sa chaise, les chevilles croisées, un bras sur la table, l'autre remettant en place les cheveux dans sa nuque.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir un appart' comme toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, se tournant à nouveau vers le plus petit.

Hésitant, l'intéressé le remercia d'une petite voix, et entreprit de remplir deux tasses de café. Il possédait une vieille machine, qu'il avait récupéré de ses parents. Elle était un peu longue à la détente, mais elle faisait son travail.

Des petits tapotements répétitifs commencèrent alors à résonner contre la vitre, et d'un seul coup d'oeil, Akaashi comprit qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

\- Et merde, soupira Bokuto.

Et il s'enferma un peu plus dans le gilet prêté par Akaashi. L'intéressé sourit en le voyant faire.

\- Ça passera, va, le rassura Akaashi en s'asseyant en face de lui. La machine est un peu longue, mais le café arrive, ajouta-t-il. De toutes façons, ça t'évite de rentrer sous la pluie.

Bokuto hocha la tête.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres quand même, fit-il en sortant son téléphone.

Il tapota l'écran rapidement un moment, puis le rangea aussitôt.

\- J'envoie toujours ce genre de messages à Kenma en premier, déclara-t-il. Au moins je suis sûr que lui il regarde son téléphone.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne le lâche jamais, répondit Akaashi, histoire de lancer la conversation.

\- C'est ça. C'est parce qu'il joue à des jeux dessus, genre des trucs en ligne… C'est pas trop mon genre, avec Kuroo on joue genre à la Wii tu vois, on se fait des soirées Mario Kart et tout, mais voilà. Kenma est même pas autorisé à jouer à chaque fois, sinon il gagne tout le temps, c'est pas juste !

En parlant ainsi de ses amis, il se mit à sourire en baissant les yeux.

\- Parce qu'il est trop fort ou parce que vous êtes nuls ? demanda Akaashi.

Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les jeux vidéos, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas d'en parler avec Bokuto.

\- Parce qu'il est trop fort ! répliqua l'intéressé, l'air outré. Kuroo et moi on est pas trop nuls ! Le pire c'est Iwa, lui il est vraiment nul !

Il accompagna ses mots d'un ricanement affectif.

\- Genre, il comprend rien, et puis en plus il s'énerve, alors on le fait chier exprès t'sais ! expliqua-t-il. Ou alors on lui laisse un tour d'avance dans les courses, mais il perd quand même, c'est trop marrant, il pète un câble à chaque fois !

Sans vraiment le réaliser, Akaashi se mit à sourire en l'écoutant.

\- La prochaine fois que tu viens on se fera une compet', tu vas voir c'est trop bien ! s'exclama Bokuto dans l'entrain de sa phrase.

Et le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bond. "La prochaine fois" impliquait une sorte d'engagement. Cela voulait dire quelque chose, cela soulignait un lien qui les liait, et Akaashi sourit encore.

\- Tu sais je suis nul aussi, répondit-il, car c'était quand même vrai.

\- Oh, t'inquiètes, impossible que tu sois plus nul que Iwa !

Et comme soulevés par une force commune, ils se mirent à rire de concert.

Éventuellement, le café fut prêt, et ils continuèrent leurs discussions en se réchauffant les entrailles. Il s'arrêta de pleuvoir, et au bout d'un moment, Bokuto se leva en déclarant :

\- Bon, bah je vais devoir y aller, moi.

Son ton était un peu effacé, un peu fatigué. Akaashi se sentait content de lui. Tout s'était bien passé. Bokuto entreprit de retirer le gilet du danseur classique, et avec un dernier coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, ce dernier devina qu'il faisait encore froid.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il. Garde le va, tu me le rendras la prochaine fois !

Ils se sourirent.

Devant la porte, Bokuto déclara :

\- Merci en tout cas, j'espère que j'ai pas dérangé !

\- Oh non, pas du tout, répondit Akaashi. De toutes façons je suis tout seul ici.

Bokuto haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… souffla-t-il, l'air décontenancé. Mais tu n'avais pas parlé d'un voisin ou…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et Akaashi fut surpris de voir qu'il se souvenait de ce détail.

\- Si, Lev ! Mais il n'est pas là en ce moment. Il est logé près de là où il travaille. Il est comme ça, il vit au jour le jour, quoi…

Akaashi sourit. Au fond il aimait bien Lev. Même si c'était plus facile de l'aimer quand il était loin. Il ressemblait un peu à Bokuto, dans cet entrain pour tout, qu'il avait.

\- Je pense que vous vous aimeriez bien, ajouta Akaashi.

\- Ah oui ? fit l'intéressé en haussant un sourcil.

Et le plus petit hocha doucement la tête.

Un instant passa. On entendait le bruit des voitures dans la rue dehors, le vent contre les murs, quelqu'un qui montait dans l'escalier.

\- Ce n'est pas les mêmes bruits chez toi et chez moi, constata Bokuto.

Akaashi sourit.

\- J'avais pensé la même chose quand j'étais chez toi, répondit-il.

Ils se sourirent. C'était drôle de connaître quelqu'un qui partageait, par le plus grand des hasards, une de ses pensées. C'était drôle comme les gens pouvaient se ressembler et être différent. C'était drôle comment, parmi les sept milliards d'habitants sur Terre, parmi les sept millions d'années vécues par l'humanité, deux être humains pouvaient se croiser et s'apprécier.

Bokuto finit par définitivement s'en aller. Akaashi le raccompagna jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Merci de m'avoir réchauffé en tout cas, déclara le plus grand avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir raccompagné, répliqua Akaashi.

Il sourit en baissant les yeux. Une petite pause s'en suivit.

\- Ça ira tout seul chez toi ? finit par demander Bokuto, l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

Le danseur classique hocha la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai l'habitude.

Bokuto pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Bon. Alors à demain ? Dix-neuf heures c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Merci encore. À demain, souffla Akaashi, les paupières fébriles dans le vent frigorifié.

Et son ami fit volte-face, avec un dernier salut de la main.

Et Akaashi le regarda partir, le coeur gonflé de reconnaissance. En remontant les escaliers, il se trouva bizarre. La tête ailleurs.

Il se fit penser à Yachi.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête de tout ce petit monde là à votre avis ? Dans la tête de Yachi ? Dans la tête de Sugawara ? Shizumi lesbi, ça vous étonne ? La relation Noya/Tanaka, elle vous fait rire ? Vous aussi vous avez un ami comme ça ?_

 _Je suis ouverte à tous retours, honnêtement je me dérouille un peu là, et il a été dur à sortir ce chapitre là. J'ai un peu de mal à prendre du recul par rapport à celui ci, alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous le trouvez moins bien/mieux que les autres !  
Globalement, est-ce que vous avez des choses à redire sur la fic, des choses qui vous ennuient, des choses que je pourrais améliorer, que vous trouvez flou/difficile à comprendre ?_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, moi je suis bien contente d'enfin pouvoir le publier et de vous retrouver !_

 _A plus les petits chats !_

 **PS** _: N'oubliez pas de passer sur le blog Tumblr de la fic, dance-dance-bokuaka ! J'y poste des petites update sur l'avancée des chapitres, des petits dessins, et j'attends les vôtres si vous en avez à me montrer !_

 **PS** **2** _: Rappel : Je recherche toujours quelqu'un pour traduire Dance Dance, en anglais ou en espagnol ! Si ça vous intéresse ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un que ça pourrait intéresser, je suis totalement preneuse ! Coeurs sur vous !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Je publie ce chapitre depuis mon téléphone, j'espère que tout va bien s'afficher normalement... En effet je suis en vacances, et figurez vous que_ _ **je n'ai pas la wifi**_ _. Pour faire court, j'ai la possibilité d'écrire sur mon ordi mais pas de passer le chap à Akimitsu la correctrice ni de le publier. Donc désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais_ _ **pas de chapitre la semaine pro, ni le dimanche d'après**_ _(en revanche je posterais le chapitre 13 dès que possible dans trois semaines) Ça m'embètes vraiment étant donné ma grosse pause passée, mais là je n'ai pas le choix :( Je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance sur les chapitres va :/_

 _Malgré tout, merci beaucoup pour votre accueil au dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver ! Merci beaucoup à vous qui lisez, commentez, merci spécial aux anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier directement ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui s'intéressent au blog de la fic (dance-dance-bokuaka sur Tumblr !) ça me fait très plaisir !_

 _Bien sûr, merci aussi beaucoup à ma correctrice_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _!_

 _Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _OoooooooooooooooooooO_

Tout les soirs de cette semaine là, Bokuto vint chercher Akaashi après le travail. Le second soir, il avait revêtu une parka kakie, et attendait toujours au même endroit, à droite des escaliers du Downroad Theatre. "Rentre à l'intérieur la prochaine fois !" avait insisté Akaashi.

Et le lendemain il s'était exécuté.

\- Alors ? avait demandé Akaashi, plus à l'aise avec lui désormais. Des gens t'ont parlé ?

Bokuto avait laissé planer un petit silence, comme pour signifier un secret, puis avait fini par lâcher :

\- Oui. Un gars avec des cheveux gris. Courts.

Akaashi n'avait pas été surpris de constater que Bokuto ne reconnaissait pas Sugawara.

\- Il m'a regardé en quatre fois, genre j'ai vu, il s'est dit "il fout quoi là ce clodo ?"

Akaashi avait roulé des yeux.

\- Et puis il est venu me voir, il m'a dit "Bonjour,..."

En imitant son interlocuteur, Bokuto avait prit une voix haut perchée et des airs précieux.

\- ...Vous cherchez quelqu'un de particulier ?"

\- Et bien ? était intervenu Akaashi. C'était gentil, pourquoi tu parles de lui comme ça ?

\- Ouais, il m'a fait marrer avec ses mimiques c'est tout ! Bref, je lui ai dit que je t'attendais. Il m'a regardé bizarre et puis il s'est barré. Tu le connais ?

\- Bien sûr. On travaille ensemble. C'est Sugawara Kôshi. Je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour, tu te souviens ? En fait, c'est un danseur que j'admire beaucoup… expliqua Akaashi. Je te laisse imaginer mon état quand je l'ai vu aux auditions ! Et dire que maintenant je travaille vraiment avec lui. On discute, il m'a même dit que je m'améliorais la dernière fois ! Jamais j'aurais imaginé une chose pareille !

Le plus petit s'était tourné vers son interlocuteur, qui l'observait alors, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air assidu. Il restèrent coi un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi hausse les sourcils, attendant sa réponse, et Bokuto lâcha :

\- Ouais ! Ouais, c'est cool, c'est super !

Akaashi avait remarqué qu'il lui arrivait d'être comme ça, de se perdre un moment dans ses pensées, et de revenir à la réalité sans plus de répartie.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
Il se demandait juste ce qui se passait au fond de ses réflexions dans ces moments d'absence.

Le samedi arriva. Le jour de Saturne, Akaashi quittait à midi, et ne travaillait pas l'après-midi. Il avait glissé l'information à Bokuto, qui quant à lui travaillait aussi au Starbucks de dix heure à midi.

\- Je me dépêcherais, attends moi hein ? avait insisté Bokuto.

Akaashi n'était pas sûr de pourquoi le plus grand tenait tant à le raccompagner, mais l'intérêt qu'il lui portait le toucha, aussi accepta-t-il sans difficulté.

Il attendait dans le hall du théâtre, pianotant sur son téléphone, la tête ailleurs, lorsque Sugawara déboula. Seul, bizaremment.

\- Keiji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il comme s'il préparait quelque chose.

Akaashi se demanda pourquoi Daichi n'était pas avec lui.

\- J'attends un ami qui doit venir me chercher, expliqua vaguement Akaashi.

Sugawara hocha la tête, le regard au loin.

\- Je crois que je l'ai vu l'autre jour en effet, glissa-t-il.

\- Oui. Il me l'a dit aussi, confirma le danseur classique, sans bien sûr évoquer le dédain exprimé par son acolyte à l'égard du célèbre danseur.

Sugawara hocha encore la tête, l'air ailleurs, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Il s'appretait à ouvrir la bouche, lorsque tout à coup, la porte du hall fut ouverte à la volée.

Un Bokuto rougi par le froid déboula dans le théâtre, explosant de mouvement, de couleurs, de vie. Le coeur d'Akaashi l'accueillit comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

Le nouveau venu resta planté là un instant, considéra Sugawara de haut en bas, puis sourit à Akaashi avant de déclarer avec un petit mouvement de tête :

\- Coucou Akaashi, désolé j'ai été un peu long. Tu viens ?

L'intéressé sourit à son tour, balança un pan de son écharpe dans son dos et salua Sugawara, le plantant là sur place :

\- Oui, à lundi Sugawara !

L'intéressé hocha poliment la tête, ne quittant jamais sa grâce naturelle, et Bokuto lui lança une dernière oeillade suspicieuse avant de faire volte-face, Akaashi à sa droite.

Les deux amis déboulèrent dans l'atmosphère frisant le zéro des rues londoniennes, cheveux aux vents, mains dans les poches.

\- Ça a été ce matin ? demanda Bokuto avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Oui, on a bossé avec Yachi sur un passage qu'elle ne maîtrisait qu'à moitié, on a bien avancé, expliqua l'intéressé. Et toi ?

En effet, Bokuto savait désormais tout des principaux collègues d'Akaashi, Yachi n'y faisant pas exeption.

\- Tranquille. Y'a jamais grand monde le matin. Y'a une mamie qui m'a engueulé parce que j'avais mal écrit son nom, mais sinon rien.

Il jeta un petit regard amusé à Akaashi, qui gloussa derrière son col roulé en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, discutant de tout et de rien.

Akaashi voyait bien que Bokuto semblait hésitant, comme s'il pesait le fait d'annoncer quelque chose à tout les fins de phrases. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par lâcher, d'un ton faussement léger :

\- Au fait, avec les autres on se fait une pizza ce midi…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Akaashi, qui souriait doucement devant son hésitation.

\- Du coup on se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous ? Faudrait juste repasser à l'appart avant, on récupère Kuroo et Oikawa, et puis on retrouverait Iwa et Kenma devant la pizzeria.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres, dans le vain espoir de cacher son sourire qu'il trouvait bien trop grand pour cette situation.

\- Oui, accepta-t-il, la voix gonflée d'une énergie qui lui parut innapropriée. Oui, ce serait super, c'est gentil à vous de m'inviter, confirma-t-il.

Bokuto lui sourit, et d'une voix étrangement posée déclara :

\- Cool !

Akaashi se demanda si l'excitation avait un impact opposé sur Bokuto. Si au lieu de l'électriser comme lui elle le rendait plus calme. Puis il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas, au fond, ce que ressentait Bokuto, et il décida d'arrêter d'y penser.

Ils marchèrent joyeusement jusqu'à l'appartement de la fameuse troupe. Akaashi ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise dans ce quartier inconnu, mais levait la tête en sorte que personne ne voit son malaise. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre ; l'ambiance de l'immeuble était beaucoup moins menaçante en plein jour, mais les odeurs d'urine, de tabac et de friture empêtraient toujours l'air. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et Bokuto déboula dans l'appartement en s'égosillant d'une voix enjouée :

\- On est là ! Vous êtes _ready_?

Toujours autant d'énergie émanait de lui. Akaashi songea combien les gens comme lui étaient rares. Et par le même coup, fascinants. Il se tenait sur le bord de la porte, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

Comme personne ne venait, Bokuto progressa dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, et s'avança vers le séjour. Un Kuroo tout emmailloté dans sa couette déboula alors de la cuisine, les cheveux ébouriffés, une tasse à la main.

\- Coucou, souffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce qu'Akaashi ne lui connaissait pas.

Un peu mal à l'aise, le danseur classique ne pipa mot, les mains jointes, les lèvres pincées, toujours immobile près de la porte.

Bokuto se retourna pour faire face à son ami félin, qui s'avança vers lui d'un air de paresse. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Akaashi, qui patientait bêtement dans un coin, l'air hagard, ne manquant pourtant pas une seconde de la scène. Kuroo tendit alors un bras, qu'il vint glisser contre la taille puis dans le dos de son ami et se courba. Plus proche de Bokuto. Trop proche. Bizarrement proche. Et sourit, du sourire le plus sincère qu'Akaashi l'ai jamais vu porter. Notre protagoniste avait d'ailleurs oublié comment respirer. Cette scène était bizarre non ? Il se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise. Comme s'il assistait à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Il pinça plus fort les lèvres, et fronça les sourcils. Bokuto, lui, souriait aussi, ses lèvres s'agitèrent mais ses mots ne quittèrent pas l'intimité de leur conversation. Malgré tout il semblait nerveux, et sa main droite enlassait à peine le plus grand en retour, hésitante. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Kuroo, puis, dans un élan soudain, comme si cela fut la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il se pencha en avant, glissa une main dans le cou de Bokuto, et sans une once d'hésitation, sans un soubresaut, l'embrassa. Puis une deuxième fois. Le corps d'Akaashi se glaca sur place. Il lui sembla que quelque chose en lui explosait et lui coupait le coeur avec force, comme des bouts de verre aiguisés, infectés. Ce fut un baiser simple, rapide, furtif, il n'aurait été question de rien si une mère avait déposé le même sur la joue de son enfant, mais il s'agissait là de Kuroo et des lèvres de Bokuto. Kuroo se pencha cependant en avant, déposa un troisième baiser sur la joue de son ami, puis continua sa route jusque dans son cou. Un vide sembla se faire dans la pièce. Le temps s'était arrêté ou l'atmosphère avait été congelée. Le coeur d'Akaashi battait à tout rompre. Il rougissait furieusement, son corps entier s'était figé. Et il avait mal au coeur, un étrange pincement, simple mais acide, s'aggripait au dit organe vital. Milles et une pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais un unique malêtre régissait son anatomie. Il ne savait plus où regarder, il aurait soudain voulu disparaitre sous Terre, mais il releva malgré lui les yeux, vers un Bokuto lui aussi écarlate, et un Kuroo les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il s'apprétait à dire quelque chose, mais Bokuto le coupa en posant une main contre son torse, éloignant son corps du sien, avant de bredouiller, d'un air pathétique :

\- Heu… Kuroo… Akaashi est là…

Et un changement radical s'opéra sur le visage du plus grand. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, recula la tête en arrière, pinça les lèvres dans une moue en colère et releva furieusement les yeux vers Akaashi, qui eut le sentiment de mourir sur place. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il était sûr d'une chose : la fin était proche. Une atmosphère polaire tomba sur la pièce, et il sembla à Akaashi que l'on entendait plus que son coeur battre furieusement dans tout l'appartement. Bokuto lui jeta un regard, l'air à la fois désolé et honteux, puis à Kuroo, qui fusillait désormais son ami du regard.

\- Kuroo… bredouilla-t-il. On va y aller, t'es prêt ?

Sa voix était bien trop aigüe pour être naturelle, et son interlocuteur souffla briévèment, releva haut la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd en déclarant :

\- Non. Je vais m'habiller.

Et il s'en alla comme un prince, sa couette sur ses épaules en guise de cape. Un froid tomba alors sur la pièce, et Akaashi baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il inspira profondémment. Une douleur lui piquait toujours le coeur. Une étrange brume de déception lui envahit les poumons. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer à quel point il avait été touché par la scène précédente. Après tout, si Kuroo et Bokuto menaient une histoire d'amour secrète, en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Quel droit avait-il d'être offensé ? Non, il avait été surpris, c'est tout, mais au fond, cela lui importait peu. Bien sûr. Oh, il n'aurait pas deviné que Bokuto soit gay. Ni Kuroo d'ailleurs. Ils débordaient pourtant tout deux de virilité... Akaashi s'infligea alors une gifle mentalement. "Et alors ?!" l'interpela une voix dans son fort intérieur. Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas parce qu'un homme était gay qu'il était forcément éfféminé. Oh, c'était des choses qu'il savait, mais qui avait été ancrée en lui depuis toujours. Tout autour des jeunes têtes semblaient leur hurler le contraire après tout ; télévision, chanteurs, acteur, médias en tout genres... Pourtant Akaashi était bien placé pour le savoir. Toute sa vie on avait voulu le persuader qu'il était gay. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faisait de la danse. L'arithmétique était simple : la danse égalait la féminité, et la féminité chez le petit garçon qu'était Akaashi égalait l'homosexualité. Facile, non ? Akaashi savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas associer des clichés. Et pourtant, bien qu'il soit le premier concerné, le voilà à stéréotyper ses amis. Les faits étaient là. Bokuto et Kuroo étaient gays. L'un pour l'autre. Et il était sûrement le seul à le savoir.

\- Heum, Akaashi ? fit tout à coup Bokuto, et le coeur du danseur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il releva la tête, l'air le plus naturel et neutre possible. Cela ne fut pas efficace bien longtemps, car Bokuto croisa son regard, et il se sentit rougir à nouveau, tandis que son coeur fondait dans sa poitrine. Il devait dire quelque chose, pour se justifier, pour briser le silence, n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne dirais rien aux autres, lâcha-t-il.

Et, Dieu merci, sa voix lui sembla plus posée qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.  
De plus il était sincère. Il s'imagina en train de mentir à Oikawa, à Kenma, à Iwaizumi pour protéger le secret des deux garçons. Il frissona.

Bokuto haussa les sourcils, perdu. Il tenait ses mains jointes devant lui, et leur agitation révélait son anxiété.

\- Oh non, non ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est pas… Les autres savent !

\- Hein ?

Akaashi fut complétement perdu. Pourquoi la situation avait tant l'air de les gêner dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi Bokuto n'avait-il pas mentionné qu'il sortait avec Kuroo ? Pourquoi cela devait être un secret pour lui et pas les autres ? Une vague de colère -injustifiée - s'empara de lui. Il avait l'impression que l'on se moquait de lui. Quelque chose clochait et il était en train de se ridiculiser.

Bokuto dû percevoir son mécontentement car il se remit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est juste un truc qu'on a l'habitude de faire, c'est normal pour nous…

\- Quoi ? Vous rouler des pèles ? répliqua Akaashi, sarcastique.

Et il ne soupçonnait pas l'agacement percevable dans sa voix. Cependant son amertume ne fit que le blesser encore plus. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de pourquoi il était énervé. De plus il exagérait et s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

\- On se roule pas des pèles, soupira Bokuto, et il avait raison.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux étaient plissés d'agacement.

\- Alors quoi ? reprit malgré tout Akaashi. Vous sortez ensemble ou pas ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Bokuto.

Et un petit silence plana. Un silence calme, et tellement vide. Akaashi plissa les yeux, toujours soupçonneux, mais une soudaine vague de soulagement tomba sur son corps. Il répondit le plus calmement du monde :

\- Okay. J'avais juste l'impression que vous vous moquiez de moi.

\- Non, non… souffla Bokuto en baissant la tête.

Il hésita un instant, puis frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de reprendre, fébrile :

\- Bon, je vais chercher Oikawa.

Et il détala, laissant Akaashi tout seul avec sa confusion.

L'intéressé resta planté là un instant, puis soupira lourdement, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il s'y assit, les coudes sur la table, la tête calée entre ses paumes. Ce n'était pas très poli, de prendre ses aises comme cela, mais en cet instant il s'en fichait.

Il avait toujours ce sentiment persistant que quelque chose de louche était en train de se passer… Comme si tout le monde était au courant d'une supercherie qui lui était inconnue et qu'il venait d'en faire les frais. Pourquoi Kuroo lui avait lancé ce regard furieux si cette situation était normale et parfaitement acceptée ? Oh, et puis il s'en fichait au fond, ces gens là avaient le droit d'avoir des secrets. Ou du moins c'est ce que sa raison lui dictait. Les faits étaient là, il était énervé. Contre Kuroo, un peu, mais surtout contre Bokuto. Comme s'il lui avait menti.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas.

Et au pire, quoi ? Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait non ? Une pincée de trahison vint se déposer sur la mixture de ses sentiments, les rendant encore plus confus.

\- Bah alors ? fit soudain une voix, résonnant dans les pensées d'Akaashi.

L'intéressé sursauta, releva la tête hors de ses mains.

Oikawa se tenait là, droit devant lui.

\- Bonjour, fit Akaashi, en essayant d'avoir l'air poli.

Il n'était pas énervé contre Oikawa. Bizarrement, il l'aimait bien, et lui vouait une certaine confiance. L'intéressé baissa les yeux et prit place en face d'Akaashi.

\- Bokuto vient de débouler dans ma chambre comme s'il venait de sacrifier le dernier panda vivant de la planète, déclara-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

Akaashi ne dit rien.

\- Il m'a expliqué ce qui venait de se passer, continua-t-il. J'ai bien ri.

Le danseur classique releva les yeux, pour faire face au sourire en coin du photographe.

\- Avec moi ça rigolait pas trop, lâcha Akaashi sans vraiment réfléchir.

Et Oikawa se mit à rire, alors Akaashi l'imita comme il put.

\- J'imagine, répondit-t-il en passant une main experte dans ses cheveux. Sois pas choqué, va, c'est normal entre eux, ils font ça tout le temps.

\- Bokuto m'a dit qu'ils sortaient pas ensemble, avança Akaashi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais au pire, on s'en fiche, non ? De savoir si ils sortent ensemble ou pas. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en kiffe l'un sur l'autre de toutes façons. C'est juste leur façon de se montrer leur affection.

Un petit silence plana.

\- C'est lui qui t'as dit de me dire ça ? demanda Akaashi, suspicieux.

\- Non, non, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était, je me suis dis que tu avais mal réagi.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils essayaient de se moquer de moi, c'est tout.

\- Non, s'offusqua Oikawa. Kuroo, bon, ça aurait pu… Bokuto, jamais de la vie. Pas avec toi.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bon. Il releva la tête, et Oikawa l'observait d'un air étrange, alors il baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'on est juste tous très gay de manière générale ici, s'exclaffa alors Oikawa, dans ce qui semblait être une vague tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Et Akaashi releva brusquement la tête, mais l'insousciance, la dérision, de son interlocuteur le fit rire à son tour.

C'était bien de rire avec un inconnu, quelqu'un différent de soit. Etrange, incongru, mais agréable.

Soudain, Kuroo déboula dans l'entrée, désormais vêtu d'une tenue noire de la tête aux pieds. Il jeta un regard dans la cuisine, et Akaashi s'arrêta de rire. Oikawa ne perdit pas une seconde ; il leva la main et lança au nouveau venu :

\- Kuroo ! Viens, on parlait de toi justement !

L'intéressé jeta un regard au danseur classique, sembla hésiter, puis décida d'entrer malgré tout. Il avançait, tête basse, et pendant qu'il s'installait, Akaashi fixait Oikawa en faisant les gros yeux. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité à s'asseoir avec eux ?! Il devait pourtant avoir remarqué que le plus grand ne le portait pas dans son coeur ! Encore moins maintenant ! Son interlocuteur visuel lui fit un petit mouvement de la main, comme pour balayer ses inquiétudes.  
Kuroo posa à son tour un coude sur la table, et vint écraser sa tête contre son poing.

\- Je parie que Bokuto t'as fait un sketch, commença Oikawa tourné vers le dernier installé.

\- M'en parle pas… soupira Kuroo en roulant des yeux.

Akaashi remarqua qu'il les avait surligné d'un trait noir qui lui donnait l'air encore plus félin. Au point où il en était, il n'était même plus surpris.

\- Là il est en train de se préparer le plus lentement possible avant de partir juste pour pas avoir à nous faire face, grommela-t-il, visiblement agacé.

Oikawa se mit à rire, mais cette fois personne ne se joint à lui. Akaashi se sentait un peu coupable. Il avait un peu l'impression de mettre la pagaille entre Kuroo et Bokuto. De plus, il ne pouvait oublié le regard courouçé que lui avait lancé le plus grand quand il avait remarqué sa présence chancelante près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Désolé, finit par lâcher le danseur classique à l'attention de Kuroo.

Car il avait le sentiment que ses excuses étaient de mises, et que peut être son interlocuteur cesserait de l'ignorer d'un air royal comme cela. L'intéressé cependant sembla surpris.

\- Non, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

Et Akaashi releva la tête, surpris. Kuroo l'observait de ses prunelles noires, ses épais sourcils arqués.

\- Je suis même pas en colère contre toi, déclara-t-il.

Il disait cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une exception rare. Akaashi fit de gros efforts pour ne pas hausser un sourcil.

\- Ah bon… bredouilla Akaashi.

Les deux concernés se fixèrent un instant, confus tous les deux.

\- Je sais pas, reprit notre danseur. Quand tu m'as vu tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire décapité.

Et son interlocuteur ne put empêcher un minuscule sourire en coin de s'installer sur son visage. Il haussa un sourcil, prêt à prendre la parole, mais Oikawa le coupa :

\- C'est sa tête normale, t'inquiètes !

Kuroo baissa les yeux, l'air doucement amusé, puis haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ça, souffla-t-il. Et puis je m'y attendais pas, aussi ! C'est parce que-...!

Il soupira, laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Son sourire avait disparu, et il s'était coupé dans sa phrase comme s'il savait qu'il ne saurait pas la finir.

Un petit silence passa. Oikawa jeta un regard curieux vers Akaashi qui sut parfaitement lui rendre.

\- Je suis en colère contre lui, finit par lâcher Kuroo. Il abuse merde…

"Il" désignait visiblement Bokuto, au vu du large mouvement de bras qu'il fit vers le reste de l'appartement où l'intéressé trépignait encore. Oikawa était alors penché vers Kuroo, et l'écoutait désormais attentivement. Akaashi était confus. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, ce qui l'énervait un peu. Il n'aimait pas le fait que son corps réagisse si violemment à toutes ces révélations, mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix.

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'il me bassine comme quoi faut pas qu'on soit "bizarres" quand Monsieur Akaashi est là, reprit-il, et là je me fais engueuler comme si c'était de ma faute ! Genre je sais pas, ça va faire un mois que t'es devenu le centre du monde dans sa tête, lâcha-t-il.

Sur son visage semblait se mêler une horde d'émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Akaashi serrait fort ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Son coeur tremblait encore sous sa peau.

\- Il arrêtait pas de me dire "quand Akaashi est là on s'embrasse pas" gnagnagna… gronda-t-il. Mais c'est pas que ça, c'est à propos de tout, tout à propos de moi ! On dirait qu'il peut plus me voir, dans tout ce que je fais y'a rien qui va. Et là j'étais énervé parce que dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que j'allais encore me faire gueuler dessus, genre c'est de ma faute t'sais ! Mais il avait qu'à me prévenir, merde ! Et puis j'ai le droit de vivre, je fais ce que je veux quoi ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'on s'embrasse si t'es là ? s'exclama-t-il, en braquant son regard fougueux sur Akaashi.

L'intéressé déglutit, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Rien je suppose, répondit-il d'une voix pâle. Je m'en fiche.

Il était impressionné. Par l'impétuosité de son interlocuteur. Par les vagues d'émotions qui semblaient hurler en s'échappant hors de lui. Akaashi repensa à sa musique. À ces paroles déblatérées furieusement sur un rythme éffrené. On disait que les artistes ressemblaient à leur art. C'était vrai.

\- On est d'accord ! s'exclama Kuroo avec un mouvement de bras théâtral.

Il marqua une petite pause, puis reprit, plus bas cette fois :

\- Ça me saoule, il est trop bizarre en ce moment…

Et il semblait déçu. Blessé. Plus triste qu'en colère.

Et Akaashi se souvint tout à coup de Bokuto, qui lui avait dit exactement la même chose de Kuroo à plusieurs reprises.

Il se rapella le visage que le plus grand affichait lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers son ami plus tôt. Il était loin de la tempête qu'il était en cet instant.

\- C'est vrai, confirma alors Oikawa. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit mal.

\- C'est pas toi qu'il envoie bouler toutes les vingt secondes, protesta Kuroo, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il grandit, affirma Oikawa d'une voix douce.

De temps en temps, Kuroo jetait un regard enflammé vers le danseur classique, qui se retrouvait calé au fond de sa chaise, prudent dans tout ses dires. Pourtant il n'était pas en colère contre lui ; juste révolté. Révolté de tout.

\- On dirait que je lui fais honte s't'euplé ! s'exclama-t-il. On a toujours été comme ça lui et moi, et d'un coup il veut tout changer, je sais pas pourquoi…

Mais en disant ces mots, il planta son regard dans celui d'Akaashi. Accusateur. L'intéressé se sentit tout petit.

\- Je suis sûr que non, le calma Oikawa. Il fait sa crise d'adolescence, va ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Kuroo roula des yeux.

\- À vingt-trois ans ?! Et puis il l'a déjà fait sa crise d'ado, plusieurs fois même ! Tu te rappelles quand il avait voulu se faire un piercing à la lèvre juste parce que sa mère lui avait dit que c'était ridicule ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Il voulait se donner l'air rebel ou je sais pas quoi…

Kuroo souffla, l'air agacé, mais Akaashi ne manqua pas le petit sourire qui s'était frayé un chemin jusque sur son visage.

\- Il avait voulu que je l'accompagne, raconta-t-il.

Et Akaashi se demanda si c'était pour lui ou pour le goût de la nostalgie qu'il le faisait.

\- Sauf qu'une fois là-bas il a vu une fille se faire percer le septum… Et elle pleurait, c'est normal, c'est les nerfs… Sauf que lui il a flippé, fit-il, et cette fois il souriait pour de bon, de son sourire en coin habituel.

Akaashi se surprit à sourire à son tour. Il imaginait un Bokuto plus jeune, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés, les yeux écarquillés, la mine inquiète.

\- Et je voyais bien qu'il était en stress, il arrêtait pas de bouger sur sa chaise, et au bout d'un moment je lui ai demandé si il voulait qu'on s'en aille. Et…  
\- Tu racontes encore la fois où j'ai voulu me faire un piercing c'est ça ? lança soudain une voix dans la pièce.

Tous firent alors volte-face, vers un Bokuto à la mine refrognée. Il se tenait droit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux fuyants.

\- Bah ouais, Akaashi la connaissait pas encore, minauda Kuroo comme d'un air de défi.

Bokuto haussa les épaules.

\- Au final j'ai tellement flippé ma race qu'on est parti sans rien dire… termina Bokuto. J'avais quinze ans, et je me croyais rebel, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire dérisoire.

Akaashi sourit, juste un peu, puis Oikawa se leva :

\- Enfin bref, on va y aller non ? Iwa et Kenma vont mourir congelés si on se grouille pas !

Et ils s'en allèrent. Éventuellement, ils finirent par retrouver la légèreté d'une discussion banale sur la route. Au début, Bokuto marchait devant, Oikawa juste derrière lui, et Akaashi se retrouva avec Kuroo. Une trève semblait avoir été déclarée, mais le danseur classique se doutait bien que cela n'allait pas durer. Kuroo ne l'aimait pas. Il y avait réfléchi. Pourquoi l'aimerait-il de toutes façons ? Partout où Akaashi mettait les pieds, le bazar semblait s'en suivre.

Au bout d'un moment, Bokuto finit par ralentir le pas, et vint se placer près d'Akaashi tandis que Kuroo discutait avec Oikawa.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, bredouilla-t-il d'un air penaud.

Il avait la tête basse, l'air complétement abattu, comme un chiot face à sa bêtise. Akaashi se sentit soudain coupable de s'être énervé plus tôt.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, déclara Akaashi. Vous faites ce que vous voulez.

C'était ce qu'il était sensé répondre de toutes façons. Bokuto ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Non, reprit-il. Je m'excuse pour… Parce que je me suis énervé après coup, et parce que je vous ai mis mal à l'aise Kuroo et toi.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Mais au fond il était impressionné. Il s'excusait ici platement, pour un évènement pas si grave que cela. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, et il lui sembla qu'elle s'écrasa lourdement dans ses poumons, et tremblait au contact des battements de son coeur.

\- C'est pas grave, je m'excuse aussi, répondit Akaashi. J'ai mal réagi, il y avait aucune raison.

Au fond il était toujours un peu chamboulé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une certaine attirance liait les deux amis. Notamment depuis les confessions blessées de Kuroo. Il garderait cela en tête.

\- Je comprends, tu sais, souffla alors Bokuto.

Akaashi releva la tête vers lui.

\- C'est bizarre de faire ça, mais on l'a toujours fait, c'est notre truc à nous.

Il baissa la tête. Akaashi l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Mais on sort pas ensemble ni rien, hein. Je veux dire… Je veux quand même que ce soit clair. On sort pas ensemble, on est pas en kiffe l'un sur l'autre… Enfin, pas moi en tout cas…

Il s'était mit à bredouiller, comme s'il s'emmelait dans ses pensées, ses mots et ses non-dits.

\- Mais ça me saoule, reprit-il, pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait obligés de sortir ensemble pour s'embrasser tu vois ? Au fond qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas s'embrasser juste… Juste parce qu'on aime bien tu vois ?

Il jeta un regard inquiet vers Akaashi, qui l'écoutait avec attention, scotché sur place par l'engouement dans la voix du plus grand, aveuglé par cette flamme qui lui brûlait la langue.

\- Je veux dire, continua-t-il, si certaines personnes veulent juste embrasser les gens qu'ils aiment genre, _**aimer**_ , tu vois, tant mieux pour eux, mais je comprends pas pourquoi on devrait tous vivre notre vie à leur façon. J'ai envie d'embrasser mon meilleur pote, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Il soupira, baissa lourdement les bras. Haussa les épaules. Secoua la tête. Akaashi sentait son coeur palpiter dans sa cavité. Il avala le voile de fébrilité qu'il avait dans la gorge.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, bredouilla-t-il.

Bokuto se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

\- Bah, reprit Akaashi. C'est pas un truc que je ferais, mais je comprends où tu veux en venir.

Bokuto hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Et au fond, une question ne cessait d'intriguer Akaashi. Il hésita. Était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour la poser ?

\- Mais alors, demanda-t-il lentement, d'un air qu'il espérait tout à fait respectueux. T'es gay ?

Sa question était sortie plus dure que prévu. Bokuto sursauta presque, et, jetant un petit regard vers ses deux amis devant eux, murmura, indécis :

\- Bah heu… C'est un peu compliqué, mais ouais, ouais je crois. Ou bi. Ou autre chose… Je sais pas trop, avoua-t-il à demie-voix.

\- Et Kuroo ? demanda Akaashi, dans la foulée.

Au point où il était, il réalisa que maintenant qu'il avait commencé l'interrogatoire, il pouvait bien terminer.

\- Kuroo ? fit Bokuto en haussant haut les sourcils. Lui il est carrément bi ! Ou pan, si tu sais ce que c'est. Je croyais que tu le savais déjà, il adore le dire à tout le monde.

Pansexuel. Il en avait déjà entendu parlé sur internet, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait là d'une sexualité tournée vers tout les sexes, tout les genres possibles du spectrum. Il n'était pas sûr de la différence avec la bisexualité, mais il n'osa pas demander. Il hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Non, je ne savais pas, avoua-t-il.

Il se demanda pourquoi soudainement il semblait exclu de toutes les choses que "tout le monde savait".

\- Et toi ? lui demanda soudain Bokuto, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils, incertain, mais il se sentait déjà rougir.

\- Hein ? Moi quoi ?

Il avait très bien compris.

\- Bah, t'aimes les garçons, les filles, les deux...? insista Bokuto.

Akaashi était mal à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet. Ce n'était plus un secret. Déjà quand il était question des autres, mais alors lui-même ! C'était encore une autre histoire ! Et il avait tellement peur qu'on ne le croit encore pas quand il disait ne pas aimer les garçons. Car comment pourrait-il en être autrement après tout ? Akaashi l'avait toujours dit, expliqué et répété. Il n'était pas gay. Encore moins pédé. Encore moins une tapette, une fillette, un suceur de bites. Pour être parfaitement honnête, les histoires d'amour et de sexe ne l'intéressait pas trop de manière global. C'était surfais. Et les seules filles ayant montrés un vague intérêt pour lui ne lui avaient jamais donné les légendaires papillons dans le ventre, et n'engonceait ni ses pensées toute la journée, ni ses rêves toute la nuit. Il se demandait même de temps en temps si toute cette mascarade autour du grand amour était vraie. Les chansons d'amour ne voulaient rien dire, les films à l'eau de rose étaient clichés, les grands sacrifices amoureux dans les tragédies ou dans l'histoire n'avaient aucun sens ! Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il se trompait. Il la chassa. Akaashi pourrait-il être gay ? Cette question s'imposa tout d'un coup dans ses pensées, et lui glaça le sang. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, il ne s'était jamais sincèrement posé la question, il avait du attendre que Bokuto lui demande pour s'en inquiéter lui même. C'est à dire qu'à force d'aller à l'encontre de tout les ennemis de son enfance affirmant son homosexualité, il avait fini par décidé du contraire, il avait perdu sa cause, et ne se battait plus que par principe. Akaashi, avec un garçon ? L'idée s'imposa dans sa tête.

\- Ah ! fit-il pour se donner de la contenance. Heu, bah je suis hétéro, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

Il avait pris sa voix la plus sûre de lui possible, la plus sincère possible. Cela ne lui semblait toujours pas assez. En face de lui, Bokuto leva la tête, prenant connaissance de l'information.

\- Okay, fit-il d'une voix sans émotions.

Ils finirent par retrouver Kenma et Iwaizumi, qui patientaient au coin de la rue de la pizzeria. Akaashi cogitait toujours. Pour être honnête, ses neurones avaient dû finir par exploser, car ils encantaient tout à coup une chanson de la comédie musicale des Misérables :

" _ **Who am I ?  
Can I conceal myself for evermore ?**_

 _Pretend I'm not the man I was before ?  
And must my name until I die,_

 _Be no more than an alibi ?_

 _ **Must I lie ?**_

 _How can I ever face my fellow men ?_

 _ **How can I ever face myself again ?"**_

Classique. Le monologue de Jean Valjean, en pleine guerre interne. "Mais qui suis-je ?" s'interrogeait-il. Akaashi avait toujours aimé ce passage. De plus il s'agissait là de sa comédie musicale préférée.

En face de lui, Kenma pianotait encore et toujours sur son téléphone, perdu dans son univers ; Iwaizumi faisait les cents pas, l'air agacé.

\- Bah vous en aurez mis du temps ! s'exclama-t-il fougueusement lorsque le reste de la troupe les retrouva.

\- Désolé, c'est Bokuto qui faisait la gueule, répliqua Oikawa, s'élançant aux côtés de son partenaire.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, et lui plaqua un baiser contre la joue. Iwaizumi grogna, les sourcils froncés.

\- _Whaat_?! beugla cependant Bokuto. C'est pas de ma faute !

Mais personne ne lui prêta attention. Si, c'était un peu de sa faute. Akaashi était parti saluer Iwaizumi. Ils se serrèrent la main d'un mouvement sec.

Derrière Iwaizumi, Kuroo s'approchait nonchalament de Kenma. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Kenma sourit. D'un sourire jeune, frais, insouscient. C'était la première fois qu'Akaashi le voyait vraiment s'exprimer. Le plus petit, sans jamais relever les yeux de son jeu, répliqua quelque chose que notre protagoniste ne parvint pas à entendre, et un sourire frauduleux s'étala sur le visage de Kuroo.

\- Allons-y ! s'exclama Oikawa, et tous le suivirent à l'intérieur de la pizzeria.

À l'intérieur, il y avait la même ambiance que la première fois qu'Akaashi était venu, accompagné déjà de la joyeuse troupe. Une bouffée, une vague - Que dis-je ! Une violente gifle de souvenirs lui explosèrent dans la figure.

Cela semblait si loin.

C'était il y a moins de deux mois.

Cette odeur chaude de pâte qui cuit, ces tintements joyeux de bières qu'on trinque, ce brouhaha chaleureux de conversations mouvementées, de chaises tirées, de commandes, d'éclats de rire, de "l'addition s'il-vous-plait !". On poussa Akaashi dans le dos. Kenma était derrière lui, et tentait vaguement de pénétrer dans le restaurant pour se réchauffer.

Akaashi revint à la réalité et s'avança. Devant lui, Iwaizumi se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers une table près de la fenêtre. Il se glissa sur la banquette près du mur, et vint se caler, un bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'autre sur le menu. Akaashi, hésitant, vint se placer à côté de lui. Bokuto le suivit, et se plaça à sa gauche, tandis qu'en face d'eux s'alignaient dans l'ordre : Oikawa, Kenma, puis Kuroo.

Akaashi observait autour de lui. Il se rappelait cette première fois où il avait vraiment parlé avec Bokuto et les autres. Il n'allait pas bien ce jour là. Il était seul. Lev venait de partir. Tout lui semblait si lointain. Bizarre. Il repensa à Lev, par la même occasion. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages. En même temps, vu comment le danseur classique lui avait répondu la dernière fois, il ne s'en étonnait pas. Peut être devrait-il lui renvoyer quelque chose lui même. Il y penserait.

À côté d'Akaashi, se tenait Bokuto. Le nez dans la carte des pizzas, l'air profondément pensif. C'était une journée bizarre. Bokuto leva alors la main, et vint triturer dans son cou quelques mèches rebelles, les remettant distraitement en place.

"Il fait toujours ça quand il est concentré" avait dit Kuroo.

Akaashi repensa à cette façon qu'il avait eu de l'embrasser, l'air parfaitement contenté, parfaitement rassuré. Akaashi ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui les liait. Et il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient s'embrasser sans se désirer, ni pourquoi ils en ressentaient le besoin. Mais à quoi pensait Bokuto ? Cette question ne pouvait s'empêcher de le harceler. Il semblait pleins de secrets, d'un monde nouveau ; pas fantastique, pas parfait, mais différent. Différent. Parfois quelques paillettes de cette différence s'échappait depuis les lèvres, les iris, les gestes, les pores du plus grand, et Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer, cloué sur place. Bokuto vint alors reposer sa main sur sa nuque. Ses doigts étaient abîmés, rèches, des mains qui sentaient le vécu. Akaashi lui pardonna. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il était trop captivé par ce monde inconnu qu'il était.

Soudain, un serveur surgit de nul part, sortant un petit carnet de la poche arrière de son pantalon, levant haut le menton.

\- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ce midi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il portait un tablier noir passé par dessus un t-shirt rouge. Ses épais cheveux noirs jouaient d'un contraste particulier avec la peinture orange des murs de la pizzeria. Akaashi sursauta. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait même pas regardé la carte. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment. Il y avait trop de choses, il ne savait pas. Il se tourna vers Bokuto, qui était déjà occupé à l'observer, l'air amusé.

\- Prends la même chose que moi, va, déclara-t-il.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Bokuto fit passer leur commande commune au serveur qui fit volte-face en souriant, emportant leur menus avec lui.

\- Ah là là, Akaashi, soupira Bokuto avec un grand sourire amusé. Faut vraiment que tu te trouves une personnalité là, faut toujours que tu me copies !

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils, avant de sourire, soulagé. Bokuto devait s'être pardonné aussi car il était redevenu lui-même. Une vague chaleureuse, du même orange que les murs, s'écroula alors sur le coeur d'Akaashi, qui repoussa son voisin en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur et en ralant, faussement agacé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pizzas furent servies, et Iwaizumi racontait sa matinée.

\- Pis là y'a ce type qui se pointe avec son chien en laisse, tranquille, alors que c'est expliqué partout que les chiens sont pas admis par là…

Akaashi écoutait, mais ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quel métier faisait Iwaizumi. Il portait un pantalon bleu foncé et des rangers. En haut, il avait gardé son manteau.

\- Du coup je me suis avancé vers lui, je lui ai dit que c'était pas possible, que son passeport était bon mais que seul lui pouvait passer. Il s'est mit à gueuler, ça résonnait de tout les côtés, on voyait que nous, soupira-t-il.

\- Le pauvre, commenta cependant Oikawa, le menton entre ses mains. Comment il a fait alors ? Il allait pas laisser son chien là !

\- Bah Oikawa, c'est pas moi qui décide, répliqua Iwaizumi comme si sa remarque était une attaque envers lui. Enfin, après c'était l'heure de ma pause, alors je suis parti. Je sais pas s'il a raté son train.

Si Akaashi avait bien suivi, Iwaizumi travaillait à la gare de Saint Pancras. Mais en tant que quoi ? Il se tourna vers les autres. Kenma, juste en face de lui, avait posé son téléphone et écoutait. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et soulignés de cernes violacées, ses paupières peinaient à rester ouvertes. Le petit blond remarqua qu'Akaashi l'observait, alors il se tourna vers lui. Le danseur classique, prit de cour, décida de poser sa question :

\- Il fait quoi dans la vie Iwaizumi ?

\- Oh, fit Kenma en bougeant une mèche qui lui était tombée dans l'oeil. Il bosse à la gare. Il est douanier, à la frontière avec la France. Enfin, au départ de l'Eurostar quoi.

Akaashi hocha lentement la tête. En se détournant, il remarqua que le sujet de la discussion ainsi que son petit-ami le regardaient.

\- Tu ne savais pas ? demanda Oikawa.

Akaashi secoua la tête.

\- Non.

\- Fallait demander, déclara Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier, contrairement à Kuroo, semblait être agacé de tout et tout le monde, sauf d'Akaashi, avec qui il était toujours poli. Pas démonstratif, ou même gentil. Poli. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et lorsqu'Akaashi croisait son regard, il se sentait un peu en danger.

\- Et toi Kenma ? demanda soudain Bokuto dans le dos d'Akaashi.

Il fit volte-face.

\- Ça a été tes cours ce matin ? reprit Kuroo.

Le plus petit enfourna une bouchée de pizza dans sa bouche en roulant des yeux.

\- M'en parle pas.

Comme il machait sa bouchée de pizza, Bokuto se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- Kenma fait toujours ses études. Il travaille en informatique tout ça… expliqua-t-il avec un large mouvement de bras.

Kenma fit une moue peu satisfaite, puis répliqua, toujours vers Akaashi :

\- Je voudrais passer un Master Informatique Spécialité Conception et Dévelopement de Logiciels Sûrs.

Akaashi fut cloué sur place. Ça c'était savoir où on voulait aller. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- Ouais, il est comme ça, Kenma, intervint soudain Kuroo en passant un bras derrière les épaules du plus petit. ll sait ce qu'il veut quoi.

Kenma soupira en roulant des yeux puis rejetta en arrière le bras de son ami, qui se mit à rire doucement avant de lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

\- Rooh, arrête Kuroo, railla-t-il avec un air d'enfant.

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils, puis baissa la tête. Sa tignasse lui retomba devant le visage, mais le temps d'un instant, Akaashi aurait jurer l'avoir vu rougir.

\- Bref, grommela-t-il. J'avais un cour sur l'encodage. Je me suis fais chié. Ça fait déjà trois cours qu'on parle de la même chose ; on a compris, expliqua-t-il.

Il inspira une bonne fois pour toutes et releva la tête. Il avait retrouvé sa pâleur habituelle.

\- C'est parce que t'es trop intelligent pour eux, fit Kuroo avec un sourire en coin.

Kenma souffla.

\- C'est pas moi le meilleur de la classe, Kuroo, avança-t-il. Je suis assez moyen dans le fond. Y'en a certains qui sont vraiment talentueux, tu vois qu'ils sont nés pour faire ça quoi.

\- Toi ? Moyen ? s'offusqua son interlocuteur en releva la tête hors de ses paumes.

Kenma haussa les épaules d'un air résigné, les yeux baissés sur sa pizza.

\- Pas pour moi, affirma Kuroo.

Kenma tourna alors lentement la tête vers son voisin, puis plongea son regard dans le sien, son visage vide d'expression. Kuroo ne souriait plus, il avait un sourcil haussé, pret à défendre ses positions. Akaashi jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers Bokuto, qui lui rendit son regard, l'air amusé.

\- Kuroo énerve Kenma à dire des trucs comme ça, murmura Bokuto en se penchant vers Akaashi, qui se mit à sourire.

\- Bokuto, je t'entends, répliqua le petit blond, sans lâcher Kuroo du regard.

\- J'ai rien dit de mal, affirma Bokuto.

Et c'était vrai. Akaashi sourit. Il était content que les complications du début de sortie soit passées.

Le temps passa paisiblement, Kenma demanda à Kuroo s'il pourrait l'aider à redécolorer ses racines, Iwaizumi fit un bateau en papier avec un ticket de caisse qu'il finit par offrir à Oikawa, et Bokuto se penchait pour murmurer des anecdotes dans l'oreille d'Akaashi. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Oikawa tardait à finir sa pizza, ("À manger trop vite, vos finissez par manger beaucoup plus que ce dont votre corps aurait besoin !") Bokuto se pencha vers Kuroo.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va voir Civil War au ciné ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rafraîchissant.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, l'air désintéressé.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas trop envie de le voir, affirma-t-il.

Il afficha une moue illustrative. Bokuto se balança en arrière, l'air choqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bokuto, tais toi, grommela Iwaizumi dans le fond.

Akaashi se mit à rire sous cape.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Il a l'air génial ! s'offusqua l'intéressé dans un murmure.

Kuroo haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait vraiment pas intéressé par ce que Bokuto lui décrivait. À côté de lui, Kenma ne cessait de lui lancer des petits regards curieux.

\- Mouais. Je préfère Batman.

Bokuto s'égosilla encore une fois en jetant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Bokuto ! insistèrent Kenma et Oikawa en coeur, les sourcils froncés.

Et l'intéressé écrasa sa tête contre la table d'un air dramatique.

Un instant passa, vide. On entendait seulement en fond sonore les murmures qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa s'échangeaient.

\- Que tu sois mort ou pas, je préfère toujours Batman… minauda alors Kuroo avec un sourire en coin.

Et Akaashi comprit aux soubresauts dans le dos de Bokuto qu'il s'était mit à rire.

\- T'es pas drôle, dit-il pourtant à l'attention de son ami en relevant la tête, les joues encore crispées dans son sourire.

Akaashi posa son regard sur ses lèvres, et les revit posées contre celles de Kuroo.

Il secoua la tête.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent, mais affichait toujours un petit sourire.

\- T'as qu'à y aller avec Akaashi, suggéra soudain Kenma, la tête désormais baissée sur son téléphone.

Et l'intéressé sursauta, releva vivement la tête, surprit d'être soudain le sujet de l'attention. Bokuto virevolta sur son siège pour lui faire face, ses yeux brillaient d'appréhension, mais aussi d'une impatience difficilement controlée. Il pinçait les lèvres, haussait haut les sourcils, aggripait le bas de son t-shirt dans un mouvement d'impatience. Il ne disait rien, mais son allure réflétait sans aucun problème une demande enfantine, un "dis ouiiii" suppliant.

Akaashi sentit tous les regards sur lui, et sut qu'il rougissait. Il inspira une grande fois, puis bredouilla :

\- Bah oui, pourquoi pas…?

Il ne s'intéressait pas aux super héros.

Pas du tout.

Bokuto afficha un immense sourire. Il avait les lèvres gercées à cause du froid et elles blanchirent dans son entrain.

Kuroo avait touché ces lèvres. Avec les siennes.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils dans le vain espoir de se sortir l'image de la tête.

Et alors ?

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Bokuto, visiblement ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner au cinéma.

\- Bah je travaille pas le samedi après-midi alors… répondit Akaashi.

Il tourna la tête, et remarqua Oikawa, les yeux baissés sur la table, maitrisant à peine un sourire mystérieux. À côté de lui, Kenma affichait une moue satisfaite, les yeux toujours baissés sur son téléphone, et enfin Kuroo ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, la tête tournée à l'opposée du groupe, les yeux dans le vide.

Akaashi se sentit soudain anxieux.

Il entendit à sa gauche Bokuto se racler la gorge.

\- Après t'es pas obligé, hein, bredouilla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Et Akaashi se tourna vers lui, soudain inquiet par son ton fluet. Les changements d'humeur de Bokuto était incroyables. Soudains, incompréhensibles, imprévisibles. Il avait désormais la tête basse, et jouait doucement avec ses doigts, la mine sincèrement peinée.

Il fit un pincement au coeur à Akaashi.  
Il s'apprêtait à insister, lui affirmer que si, cela lui ferait plaisir, mais Kuroo le coupa dans son élan. Il fit volte-face, de retour dans la conversation, et asséna à son ami, les sourcils froncés :

\- Raaah, mais il t'a dit oui, faire pas genre t'es timide !

Il avait la tête rentrée dans les épaules, l'air subitement en colère. Akaashi se figea sur place, et se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser en cet instant. Bokuto avait relevé la tête vers lui, et le dévisageait d'un air surpris.

Akaashi intervint :

\- Il a raison, ça me fait plaisir, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui sortit plus poli qu'amical.

Malgré tout, Bokuto sourit de toutes ses dents, et Akaashi l'imita.

\- La première séance est à quinze heures trente par contre les gars, lança subtilement Oikawa en pianotant sur son téléphone. Vous allez repasser à la maison avant ?

Bokuto se tourna vers Akaashi, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais ? répondit Bokuto.

La conversation en resta là, et pour être honnête, Akaashi n'en revenait pas de son audace. Qui l'aurait vu il y a quelques mois à peine agir de la sorte ? En quelques semaines il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, ce qui dans sa vie était presque une première, étaient actuellement en train de comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de personnes tout à fait spéciales, et maintenant il sortait et vivait des activités parfaitement normale d'être humain. Qui eut cru une chose pareille venant de sa part ? Akaashi ? Faire des choses normales ?

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous la table, Akaashi rentra doucement dans Bokuto sans le faire exprès. Le plus grand se retourna, et lui fit un grand sourire, un sourire plein de cet or qui explosait quelques fois hors de lui. Akaashi sourit, et se demanda qu'est-ce que lui voyait lorsqu'il souriait. Si un jour quelqu'un percevrait des pierres précieuses dans ses sourires, ses regards, sa façon d'être. Il se demanda si un jour il percerait le mystère, qui dansait avec l'or de ces yeux qui l'impressionnaient toujours.

 _OooooooooooooooooooooooO_

 _Alors ? Choqués ?!_

 _Comment vous auriez réagis vous, dans la situation d'Akaashi ? A votre avis, il pense quoi Kuroo ? Et Kenma ? Qu'est ce que vous espérez pour la suite ? Qui voudrait aller voir Civil War avec Bokuto haha ?_

 _Au fait, je précise que je ne m'embète pas avec les histoires de dates de sortie des films au ciné, Civil War est pas du tout sortit en Décembre, j'ai juste beaucoup aimé et je vois bien Bokuto dans le fandom Marvel !_

 _Aussi, la comédie musicale préférée d'Akaashi c'est Les Misérables parce que c'est celle sur laquelle je fangirl le plus personnelement donc facile pour moi d'en parler !_

 _Voilà ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Pensez à laisser une petite review et passer sur le blog de la fic (dance-dance-bokuaka sur Tumblr) J'y poste des dessins et des anecdotes, des précisions sur la fic. Et puis on peut se parler ! :D_

 _Sur ce bisous bisous, je rappelle qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres pendant deux semaines, portez vous bien, gros kiss sur vos joues !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut les copains !_

 _Voici enfiiiiin le chapitre 13, désolé pour cette attente pourrie :( Enfin, sachez qu'il s'agit ici du plus long chapitre de Dance Dance, et que le prochain le surpasseras encore ! Enjoy ! :D_

 _Bien entendu, je vous remercie encore une fois tous pour vos gentils commentaires, vos follows, vos fav, etc, que vous ayez lu quelques mots et tous les chapitres ! Merci à ceux qui laissent des petites review rigolotes, et à ceux qui m'écrivent des pavés ! Special thanks à ceux qui me follow sur le blog de Dance Dance, à savoir dance-dance-bokuaka sur Tumblr, à ceux qui répondent à mes posts et font vivre le blog, ça me fait hyper plaisir !_

 _Merci évidemment à ma correctrice Akimitsu N, qui se prend mes fautes gargantuesques dans la face hahaha !_

 _Maintenant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et on se retrouve en bas ! :D_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Par contre, va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu l'histoire, parce que moi je connais pas du tout, avoua Akaashi.

Il marchait dans la rue, côte à côte avec un Bokuto très enjoué.

Après avoir quitté la pizzeria quelques heures plus tôt, le groupe d'amis était rentré à ce qu'ils appelaient La Base. A savoir, l'appartement de Bokuto, Kuroo et Kenma.

Là-bas ils avaient tous vaqué à leurs occupations.

Kenma avait allumé une ancienne console vintage et avait commencé à jouer à un vieil opus de _Sonic the Hedgedog_ sur la télé. Kuroo s'était écrasé à côté de lui, un casque sur les oreilles, et griffonnait frénétiquement sur un petit carnet. Des paroles de chansons ? C'est ce qu'Akaashi avait envie de croire, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir d'une liste de courses sans importance. Il n'osa pas poser la question.

Oikawa quant à lui était occupé à se limer les ongles, tout en écoutant et commentant avec attention une vidéo Youtube à propos de la présence d'aliens proches de la Terre. Akaashi s'était tourné, amusé, vers Iwaizumi ; s'attendant à le voir réagir aux remarques entêtantes de son petit-ami, mais ce dernier ne souriait ni ne roulait des yeux. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois et en osier qui semblait sorti d'une autre époque, et était installé, replié sur lui-même, un pied ancré dans le sol, l'autre ramené sur sa cuisse. Il était plié en deux, les sourcils froncés, une moue concentrée sur le visage. Il tenait dans sa main un critérium usé et de l'autre maintenait en place un petit carnet de pages blanches. Cette scène piqua la curiosité de notre protagoniste, qui reconnut sans savoir comment cette flamme de passion dans ses mouvements de poignets frénétiques, la même qui l'animait lui-même lorsqu'il dansait. Akaashi resta un instant à l'observer, fasciné par cette fougue qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir sur lui-même. Il se demanda si c'était à cause de cette passion qu'Oikawa était tombé amoureux d'Iwaizumi.

Akaashi, lui, était installé sur le canapé avec Bokuto, avec qui il bavardait tranquillement, sans plus de drames après les évènements de ce matin là. Le plus grand rigolait, racontait des bêtises, et Akaashi l'imitait, et rentrait dans son jeu avec des répliques autant affectueuses que sincères. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne plus penser au fameux baiser entre son interlocuteur et son meilleur ami.

Il se trouva qu'Akaashi finit par se retrouver seul quelques instants dans le salon, et décida d'aller chercher son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Il passa devant le carnet d'Iwaizumi, grand ouvert, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil curieux.

Ce qu'il vit là lui procura une étrange sensation de mal être et d'attrait à la fois. Comme le fantôme d'une envie de vomir, ou d'une envie de pleurer.

Un gribouillis ; quelques traits s'exécutaient agilement sur la page. Le mouvement du crayon était expert, maîtrisé. Parfait. Mais ce qu'il dépeignait était morbide, inquiétant, lugubre. Des boyaux, des regards exorbités, des torrents de boue, des corbeaux qui tombaient du ciel. Et des ombres. Un contraste malveillant. Akaashi avala sa salive avec difficulté, puis partit.

Un vague sentiment de peur le hanta le temps d'aller récupérer son bien dans son manteau, mais il oublia tout bien vite lorsque Bokuto vint le retrouver.

Sur le coup de trois heures moins le quart, Bokuto et Akaashi commencèrent à lacer leurs chaussures, puis s'exclamèrent :

\- Bon, on y va !

Un brouhaha général leur répondit et les deux danseurs déboulèrent dans la cage d'escaliers.

\- Hey, commença Bokuto en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son compagnon.

L'intéressé tourna vivement la tête vers lui, pour faire face à son regard malicieux.

\- Je te parie que j'arrive en bas avant toi, souffla-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis un sourire en coin s'étala malgré lui sur son visage. Une claque euphorique surgit mystérieusement, brusquement depuis son cœur, qui bondit dans sa poitrine en même temps que ses jambes le propulsaient en avant dans les escaliers. Sans prévenir.

\- Woh ! s'égosilla Bokuto par surprise. T'es parti avant, c'est pas juste ! Attends !

Et une bouffée étrange, un sentiment aussi puissant que brusque embauma toute la cage thoracique d'Akaashi qui se mit à rire sauvagement en dévalant les escaliers. Quelqu'un plus haut dans l'immeuble cracha un « c'est quoi ce bordel encore ?! » mais Akaashi ne fit que rire encore plus tandis qu'il gagnait déjà la course. Un sentiment d'exaltation, un vent, une bourrasque intrépide l'emportait et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, en voulait déjà plus. Mais que se passait-il ? Il se sentait vivant.

Tellement vivant.

Bokuto déboula une seconde à peine plus tard en bas de l'immeuble. Il était un peu essoufflé, mais avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'écrasa contre l'épaule d'Akaashi qui ne sursauta pas.

\- T'façons, argumenta-t-il. Je t'ai laissé gagner.

Et un sourire goguenard s'étala sur son visage. Akaashi lâcha un souffle de dédain mais souriait tout autant. Et son cœur battait toujours aussi fort.

Heureusement, après quelques pas dans la rue, il s'était quelque peu calmé, et Bokuto aussi.

Ce dernier lui parlait avec une passion mal contrôlée de _Steve Rogers_ et ses amis. Akaashi l'écoutait avec attention, mais savait très bien qu'il ne retiendrait pas tout. Voir pas grand-chose. Il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas tant là pour le film que pour passer du temps avec celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son ami. Ou du moins il l'espérait.

Pour être honnête cela le préoccupait un peu. L'amitié était une notion compliquée qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de pratiquer. Il n'y avait pas d'accords, pas de déclarations. Rien d'officiel. Et Akaashi avait constamment peur de faire un faux pas. Et une gêne qu'il refoulait l'envahissait malgré tout : est-ce qu'être ami avec Bokuto signifiait qu'ils allaient finir par s'embrasser de façon tout à fait platonique ? Akaashi n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir envie. De plus il ne voulait pas prendre la place de Kuroo. Surtout que ce dernier ne voyait visiblement pas l'arrivée du danseur classique dans son monde d'un bon œil. Akaashi avait arrêté de se faire des illusions à ce sujet. Le plus félin d'entre eux le tolérait dans le groupe uniquement parce que Bokuto semblait plus ou moins apprécier Akaashi. Ce dernier n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cela.

Il voulait juste se sentir accepté par tout le monde.

Il voulait juste se sentir à sa place quelque part.

\- Bref, expliquait toujours Bokuto. C'est comme ça que se terminait le dernier _Avengers_.

Akaashi hochait doucement la tête avec un sourire. Il aimait bien cette douce passion qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Bokuto n'était pas comme Akaashi ou Iwaizumi. Ses vagues passionnelles étaient agréables à subir.

Pour le danseur classique en tout cas.

Il en vint à se demander si c'était le cas de tout le monde. Qu'en aurait dit Oikawa ou Kenma ?

La vérité était là : Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il était spécial pour Bokuto. Si sa présence à ses côtés voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour lui. Il pensait même à la réciproque. A quel point Akaashi avait-il besoin de Bokuto auprès de lui ? Il était époustouflé de voir à quel point il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait dans son propre cerveau, ou dans son propre cœur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cinéma. A l'heure. Sans savoir pourquoi, Akaashi en fut presque surpris. Ils s'achetèrent joyeusement du popcorn, et partirent s'installer dans la salle. Les lumières étaient encore allumés.

En s'asseyant, le danseur classique réalisa combien cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été au cinéma. Il ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé.

Le film commença.

Akaashi ne comprenait rien.

\- Hey, c'est qui lui ? fit-il au bout d'un long moment d'incompréhension.

Il pointait du doigt un brun trapu aux cheveux mi-long et dont un des bras était remplacé par une prothèse en acier.

\- C'est _Bucky_ ! répliqua Bokuto en se penchant vers Akaashi.

Il commença à murmurer des explications à toute vitesse que le plus petit était incapable de cerner en dessous des bruitages d'explosions du film.

\- Hein ? fit-il en se penchant plus près encore.

Bokuto plissa les yeux en se tournant vers lui. Il lui attrapa doucement le menton pour lui tourner la tête et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Notre danseur classique se figea. Se pinça sa lèvre. Écouta, mais n'intercepta aucune information, trop focalisé sur son visage brûlant et la main du plus grand sur sa mâchoire.

Akaashi n'avait jamais été du genre à apprécier ni les câlins, ni les bisous, ni le contact physique de manière général. C'était comme ça. Tout le monde était différent. Mais en cet instant ce trait de caractère le tuait, il se maudissait lui-même tandis que son corps réagissait pour lui. Il rougissait, chauffait littéralement, et était complètement tendu. Ridicule. Toutes ses réactions lui semblaient mille fois exagérées. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il se sentait tout bonnement extrêmement mal à l'aise, la mâchoire figée, et l'air plus piquant qu'à l'accoutumée dans ses poumons. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il repensait à la scène de baiser entre Bokuto, si proche, et Kuroo. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans la même situation en cet instant. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'une pensée intrusive lui hurlait de tourner la tête. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'un étrange réflexe l'aurait fait embrasser son voisin sur le champ si le _self-control_ n'existait pas.

Éventuellement, Bokuto finit par se retirer, et regarda Akaashi, la tête penchée sur le côté, l'air curieux.

Akaashi laissa échapper un vague soupir :

\- Aaah, d'accord…

Puis il hocha furtivement la tête avant de s'écraser dans son siège et de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Son cœur bringuebalait toujours dans sa poitrine. Il était complètement retourné et ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était totalement disproportionné. Il espérait juste que dans le noir Bokuto ne verrait pas ses joues briller d'embarrat. Et toutes ces images de Kuroo et Bokuto qui tournaient dans sa tête…

Et c'était un sentiment étrange. Car il s'en voulait d'avoir été tant troublé, et il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir arrêter d'y penser. Et il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, que ce n'était pas là le fin mot de l'histoire. Des secrets ou du moins des non-dits étaient enfouis là. Et c'était encore quelque chose qui le travaillait.

Mais les secrets justement, semblaient germer de tous les côtés désormais, comme si seulement maintenant il avait la capacité de les voir. Et il avait un peu peur, car en baissant fébrilement les yeux sur son propre cœur, il vit une poignée de mystères, de secrets effrayants y fleurir. Et le parfum de leurs pistils était étouffant.

Le temps passa. Akaashi ne comprenait toujours pas grand-chose, mais avait fini par retenir les personnages. A côté de lui, Bokuto n'arrêtait pas de s'offusquer, une main occasionnellement plaquée sur sa bouche ou contre son front, l'air dramatique. Akaashi lui jetait des petits regards, et riait, amusé. Il lui sembla alors que Bokuto était de ces gens qui vivaient tout à fond. Qui portaient leur cœur dans leurs mains et l'offraient à tous les vents, et qui, par le fruit de la chance ou du hasard, ne se faisaient jamais dévorer. Akaashi cligna des paupières et réalisa qu'il faisait parmi de ces gens qui, eux, enfermaient leur cœur à double tour entre leurs poumons et leur cage thoracique, couvraient ce qui dépassait, maquillaient à tout prix chaque goutte de sang, chaque inspiration.

Soudain, un mouvement de choc général se fit ressentir dans la salle de cinéma, et Bokuto laissa échapper un grondement de stupéfaction dans l'entrain du moment. Akaashi se tourna alors vers lui, prêt à faire une remarque amusée, et au même moment, le plus grand l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et se pencha vers lui, la mine désemparée.

Akaashi sursauta sur le coup, et leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent soudainement si proches, qu'Akaashi eut ce sentiment aussi étrange que soudain que Bokuto était véritablement réel, et son cœur manqua un battement. Leurs deux regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre, et malgré l'obscurité, Akaashi remarqua certains détails qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il vit la façon dont les cils de Bokuto s'orientaient vers l'extérieur, comment ses pupilles ne cessaient d'osciller entre se rétracter ou se dilater, l'implantation de chacun de ses sourcils, le grain de sa peau sur l'arrête de son nez, puis la façon dont son visage était modelé, comment les ombres tombaient sur lui, comment sa bouche était vaguement entrouverte, comment ses lèvres étaient craquelées par le froid, comment quelques points paresseux d'une barbe immature se parsemaient sur sa mâchoire. Puis il revint sur ses yeux, qui semblaient désormais ouverts dans une moue à la fois surprise et fascinée, sur ses pupilles qui le dévisageaient à leur tour. Et pourtant il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, tout cela semblait à la fois onirique et le rêve le plus réel qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais eu la chance de vivre. Il voyait la façon dont la paupière de Bokuto tremblait légèrement, comment sa poitrine, et tout son corps ensuite, se gonflait d'oxygène à chaque respiration, il vit comment sa main gauche était agrippée à l'accoudoir opposée, et son cœur battait bizarrement plus fort. Pas plus vite, non, mais avec plus de puissance, plus de force dans sa poitrine, et une douce fatigue l'emportait, au dessus de tout. Il aurait pu rester comme cela des heures, des jours, des années, des siècles peut être.

Mais soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre depuis le film, et les deux amis sursautèrent. Bokuto cligna soudainement des yeux et son regard tomba sur sa main, toujours posée sur le bras d'Akaashi. Il la ramena brusquement à lui. Il pinça rapidement les lèvres et afficha inconsciemment un petit sourire mal à l'aise avant de se reculer et de se caler dans son siège, laissant Akaashi sur place, la mine déconfite.

L'intéressé prit une nouvelle inspiration, puis se recula à son tour. Son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa tomber dans son siège.

Il avait soudain l'impression de respirer excessivement fort, que son cœur papillonnait dans sa poitrine et que son trouble était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il baissa la tête pour reprendre une contenance.

Pourquoi Bokuto s'était-il reculé si brusquement ? Et pourquoi s'était-il penché vers lui pour commencer ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi Akaashi avait-il réagit de cette façon ?

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?

Qu'était-il en train de se passer en ce moment ?

Eventuellement, le film prit fin. Akaashi avait peut être finit par vaguement s'assoupir sur la fin, car il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait un morceau de l'histoire. Les lumières se rallumèrent, et les spectateurs commencèrent à se dissiper. Akaashi quant à lui se tourna vers Bokuto.

L'intéressé l'observait déjà.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu ? demanda Akaashi à son attention.

Bokuto lui sourit doucement.

-Oui, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu sourde.

Et Akaashi fut surpris de son manque d'enthousiasme vis-à-vis du film. En se levant, et reprenant son manteau étalé sur le siège voisin, il réalisa que son ami n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur étrange face à face, plus tôt. Un sentiment d'anxiété se glissa dans son estomac, y fit quelques tours facétieux et se plaqua contre ses poumons.

En remontant l'allée hors de la salle de cinéma, Bokuto vint se placer à côté du plus petit.

\- Et toi, ça t'a plu ? finit-il par demander.

C'était la première phrase qu'il parvenait à construire depuis un moment. Akaashi sourit, bêtement soulagé.

\- Oh bah oui, je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça va, c'était sympa, répondit-il.

C'était la vérité, mais il ne pensa pas utile d'admettre sa micro-sieste sur la fin. Son interlocuteur hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, l'air satisfait.

\- Quand même, reprit-il après quelques secondes. Y'a que toi pour même pas connaître _Captain America…_

Il arborait une expression abasourdie. Depuis qu'Akaashi lui avait avoué son ignorance quelques heures plus tôt, Bokuto ne semblait pas en revenir.

\- Non, répondit Akaashi, pas fâché pour un sou. Y'a plein de gens qui ne connaissent pas non plus parce qu'ils ne s'y intéressent pas.

Bokuto haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu, puis repris, sur le ton de la rigolade, sur le ton de celui qui essaye de se détendre :

\- Mais pas connaître _Captain America_ ou _Spiderman,_ c'est comme d'avoir jamais vu _Harry Potter_ !

Il riait, mais Akaashi ne parvint pas à se joindre à lui. Il afficha un petit sourire gêné, tout en glissant une main derrière sa nuque. Bokuto se stoppa net.

\- Attends. Me dis pas que t'as jamais vu _Harry Potter_ , répliqua-t-il, l'air choqué.

Akaashi haussa les épaules, puis se mit à rire face à sa mine désemparée.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu le un y'a très longtemps mais je m'en souviens pas, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh là là… fit Bokuto en se plaquant une main au front. C'est pas possible ça, Akaashi, va falloir refaire ta culture générale là ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Cette fois, son interlocuteur rit avec lui, et ne cessait d'apprécier la façon que le plus grand avait de prononcer son nom.

\- Bon, reprit le plus grand. On va évaluer tes lacunes, dit-il avec un air faussement supérieur. _High School Musical_ , tu connais ?

\- Je crois que les filles avaient des sacs de ça à l'école primaire ? répondit le plus petit pour taquiner son ami. Ou alors c'était l'autre, là, une blonde ?

\- _Hannah Montana_ ?

\- Peut être ? Je connais pas de toute façon, répondit Akaashi.

Et Bokuto soupira avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon, et heu… Je sais pas, moi… _Toy Story_ ! Me dis pas que t'as jamais vu _Toy Story_ !

Akaashi se contenta de le regarder, les lèvres pincées et un sourcil haussé. Et Bokuto soupira encore, tragique.

\- Allez, assez de se moquer de moi, répliqua alors Akaashi, et Bokuto leva la tête vers lui, curieux. J'ai mes propres références. Tu as déjà vu quelles comédies musicales dis moi ?

Et, se tournant vers son ami, le menton haut, le regard bas, il ne manqua pas de sourire face au regard éberlué du plus grand. Il reprit, pour le taquiner :

\- Nooon, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as vu aucune ?

Et Bokuto lui donna un gentil coup de poing à l'épaule, qui fit rire le plus petit.

\- Quoi ? reprit-il pourtant d'un ton faussement choqué. Pas même _Wicked_ , _Matilda_ ou _The Phantom of the Opera_ ?

Bokuto secoua la tête en roulant des yeux mais garda malgré tout son immense sourire.

\- Allez, t'as raison va, on a pas les même références, déclara ce dernier les yeux vers le sol. Mais là, t'es sûr que tu vas te taper au moins les trois premiers Harry Potter avec moi ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son interlocuteur avec malice.

Akaashi hocha la tête, souriant, béat. Encore une promesse de se revoir.

\- Je te ferais regarder un film de comédie musicale alors, répondit Akaashi d'une petite voix.

Il n'était pas sûr de comment s'y prendre, mais l'expression d'ectasie sur le visage du plus grand fit se gonfler son cœur d'énergie.

Les deux amis finirent par arriver à l'intersection séparant leur route. Dans son fort intérieur, Akaashi priait secrètement pour que Bokuto, malgré le froid et la nuit qui tombait tôt sur la ville, propose de le raccompagner.

Non seulement il était toujours inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans une rue sombre, mais en plus la compagnie de Bokuto lui semblait de plus en plus douce au fil des jours. Il l'appréciait, ça c'était sûr. Et l'intrigue qui l'avait d'abord animé ne s'était toujours pas tût. Akaashi avait toujours eu du mal à s'adapter aux autres humains, et il lui semblait que Bokuto était l'exception qui confirmait sa règle de solitude.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant un panneau stop. Il faisait pratiquement nuit. Les lampadaires étaient allumés depuis longtemps.

\- Hum… fit Bokuto, les joues rosies par le froid.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui, forçant un air calme sur son visage malgré la douce appréhension qui l'envahissait. Il s'attendait pourtant déjà à l'entendre avouer qu'il ne pourrait pas le raccompagner ce soir. Akaashi avala déjà l'idée. Une lourde gorgée dans son œsophage.

\- Je me disais… reprit cependant son interlocuteur. Comme rester tout seul chez toi c'est pas trop cool en ce moment, et tout, baragouina-t-il.

Akaashi plissa les yeux, attendant, patient, la fin de sa phrase, et plus ou moins incertain de là où il voulait en venir. Le plus grand quant à lui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il faisait froid à rester sur place comme cela.

\- Et puis comme chez nous y'a de la place, bah… continua Bokuto. Tu pourrais venir chez nous ce soir non ? Ce serait cool.

La tête d'Akaashi resta vide. Le temps d'un instant sûrement, juste le temps de se demander platement « quoi ? » puis de retomber violemment sur Terre. Son cœur manqua un battement. Voir deux. Il avait chaud dans le cou et à la racine des cheveux.

Son premier réflexe fut de chercher une excuse, une façon de se tirer de là. Un étrange sentiment d'instabilité l'envahit, l'ensevelit, puis la révélation le frappa : pourquoi n'aurait-il pas envie d'y aller ? Tout son corps marqua une pause, et il considéra son cœur. Pourquoi pas, lui soufflait-il.

Pourquoi pas.

Son cœur se souleva dans une bourrasque vivace.

\- Enfin, reprenait Bokuto dans une autre dimension de la réalité. Je propose ça comme ça ; c'est si tu veux. Au pire on peut se faire ça une autre fois, je viens d'avoir l'idée, c'est tout… bredouilla-t-il, le regard sautillant une fois sur le sol, une fois sur Akaashi.

Pourtant, il ne venait visiblement pas d'avoir l'idée, vu l'anxiété qui l'envahissait rien qu'en glissant la proposition. Akaashi sourit.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Lorsqu'ils déboulèrent à l'appartement, Kuroo n'était pas là. Kenma était assis à la table du séjour, les jambes se balançant dans le vide comme celles d'un enfant, et le regard braqué sur un cahier noir de notes. Oikawa était écrasé dans un énorme pouf devant la télé, un paquet de chips à la main, une bouteille d'Arizona posée à côté de lui. Il semblait passionné par un reportage d'un niveau frôlant l'amateur sur une famille de douze enfants. Iwaizumi, enfin, était roulé en boule sur le canapé, l'air vaguement assoupi.

\- Coucou c'est nous ! s'était écrié Bokuto en débarquant dans la pièce avec une énergie bouillonnante.

Il avait retrouvé le sourire depuis qu'Akaashi avait accepté son invitation à dormir chez eux. Oikawa s'était retourné, lâchant sa précieuse émission du regard.

\- Ah, t'as ramené Akaashi, avait-il dit avec un sourire satisfait. Tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu'il suffisait de proposer.

Et à ces mots, Bokuto vira écarlate. Akaashi se souvint qu'il lui avait affirmé « qu'il venait d'avoir eu l'idée de l'inviter », et il se mit à rire sous cape.

Sur ce, les deux nouveaux venus étaient partis dans la cuisine, sur la demande de Bokuto, pour se servir deux grenadines, puis Akaashi avait traîné à nouveau jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là, il s'était assis à la même table que Kenma, mais avait dirigé son attention sur la télé, où une dame d'une quarantaine d'année seulement présentait avec fierté son immense tribu. En fond sonore, Oikawa croquait dans ses chips avec engouement, et le critérium de Kenma griffonnait frénétiquement sur son cahier. Akaashi posa sa tête dans sa paume.

\- Oh ! s'exclama alors Oikawa en voyant le verre sanglant d'Akaashi. Je peux prendre une gorgée ? Tu veux un coup d'Arizona ?

Akaashi hocha doucement la tête, et les deux garçons échangèrent leurs boissons. Le faux goût de thé ne fut pas vraiment favorable aux papilles du danseur, mais ce dernier se garda de tout commentaire.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Bokuto revenait, son verre à la main lui aussi. Là, Kenma se tourna doucement vers lui, levant un bras à son attention.

\- Hey, Bokuto tu peux m'aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Le plus grand se dirigea vers lui, se pencha, les coudes sur la tables.

\- C'est quoi comme matière ?

\- Littérature, affirma Kenma. T'avais travaillé le Baroque au lycée non ?

Bokuto tira une chaise et s'installa à côté de Kenma, sous le regard discret mais intrigué d'Akaashi. Pour être totalement franc, si Akaashi avait eut à poser des questions de type scolaire, il ne se serait pas spécialement tourné vers Bokuto. Aussi mesquin que cela puisse sonner, c'était comme ça.

\- Un peu, répondit l'intéressé. Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois faire un compte-rendu du courant en me basant sur un livre que j'ai même pas acheté, avoua Kenma. Franchement j'ai des devoirs plus importants que ça à faire. La litté ça me sert à rien.

Bokuto tira l'agenda du plus petit vers lui, et entreprit de lire à demi-voix :

\- « Rédiger un compte-rendu organisé sur le mouvement Baroque en se basant sur les lectures travaillées en cours. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et on entendait dans la pièce plus que le son étouffé de l'émission d'Oikawa. Bokuto releva la tête, et la pencha vers Kenma.

\- Tu voudrais quel genre de note ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'avoir la moyenne, te casses pas la tête.

\- Nickel.

Et le plus grand arracha une feuille du bloc de Kenma et entreprit de noter des mots clés tout en expliquant :

\- Ça se passe au dix-septième siècle déjà. Tu peux dire que le mot vient du portugais, ça fera sérieux. Je suis nul en plan mais toi tu t'en sors alors je vais juste t'écrire ce qui me passe par la tête okay ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil et pointant vers la feuille.

Kenma hocha paresseusement la tête. Akaashi ouvrait grand les yeux.

\- Bon, tu feras genre que t'as appris tout ça en te basant sur ce que tu devais lire, là. En vrai on va essayer de faire un truc assez général, ça va passer crème.

Il entreprit d'annoter un premier mot, qu'Akaashi, de plus en plus curieux, ne pouvait pas voir depuis sa place.

\- C'est un courant qui est apparu après les guerres de Religions déjà, et puis l'autre là, à découvert que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil et pas l'inverse. Comment il s'appelait déjà…

\- _Copernic_ ! s'offusqua Oikawa depuis son pouf, la bouche pleine de chips. Tu le saurais si t'étais venu aux cours de Physique !

\- Y'a que toi que ça intéresse ces histoires de planètes, Oikawa, répliqua Kenma avec un petit sourire.

L'intéressé roula vaguement des yeux, mais ne lâcha pas son sourire. Ni sa télécommande.

\- Bref, reprit Bokuto. Du coup, en gros, les gens à c't'époque là étaient paumés, et ils ont commencé à réfléchir sur leur vie et tout, ils se sont rendu compte que tout ce qu'ils croyaient vrais ne l'était pas forcément, et que tout était plus compliqué que ça. Ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas le centre du monde, et qu'il y avait toujours d'autres façons de voir les choses. En gros, dans la littérature, les thèmes récurrents c'est les illusions, l'instabilité, la métamorphose…

Il écrivit à toute vitesse ce dernier mot, comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier dans la seconde. Akaashi l'écoutait et songeait combien toutes ces histoires barbantes semblaient passionnantes dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'écouter, la tête posée sur ses bras. Il avait vu ça au lycée. Il avait dû apprendre ces bases pour un contrôle, s'empressant de les oublier juste après coup.

\- Y'a aussi une bonne réflexion sur l'être et le paraître, tout ça…

Kenma hocha sagement la tête, concentré. Oikawa écoutait visiblement d'une oreille distraite.

\- Tu peux aussi parler du courant qui a suivi, continuait Bokuto, et qui était genre… Totalement opposé. Le Classicisme. Ça c'est super chiant. En gros c'est vouloir mettre des règles pour tout, des histoires d'apparences et compagnie, ils veulent figer le monde, le stabiliser, contrairement au Baroque qui admire ça.

Et il continuait de noter furieusement, encore et encore.

\- T'arriveras à continuer avec ça ? demanda-t-il avec quelques secondes de silence réfléchi.

Kenma se cala en arrière dans sa chaise, l'air satisfait.

\- Ouais, c'est parfait. Merci Bokuto.

L'intéressé afficha un grand sourire, et se releva en disant d'une voix ensoleillée :

\- De rien Kenma !

Oikawa dans le fond se pencha en arrière, de manière à se faire rouler vers l'arrière dans son pouf.

\- Je me demande toujours comment tu sais tout ça quand même, commenta-t-il.

\- Tu crois quoi ? J'étais le premier de la classe, moi, à l'école, répliqua Bokuto.

Et tous explosèrent de rire, alors Akaashi en déduit que non, il ne devait pas être le premier de la classe.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, cela collait à son personnage. Ça collait même trop bien. Il l'imaginait sans problème, désinvolte, au fond de la classe, le genre d'étudiant qui ne fait jamais ses devoirs, s'en contrefout du cours et répond fièrement à tout les profs. Le garçon dit « perturbateur ». Le genre de personnage qu'Akaashi à quinze, seize, dix-sept ans, critiquait inlassablement dans son fort intérieur. Le genre de garçons qui a sa bande de potes, le genre de garçon qui au fond arrive à discuter avec tout le monde. Et certainement pas le genre de garçon avec qui personne ne veut parler sous prétexte qu'il fait de la danse classique.

Mais, comme l'intéressé l'avait si bien dit plus tôt au sujet de la leçon de son ami, « tout est plus compliqué que ça », et visiblement, si Bokuto n'allait pas aux cours de physique comme l'avait sous entendu Oikawa, il prenait avec intérêt les cours de littérature. Et pourquoi l'information lui paraissait si incongrue ? Bokuto semblait bel et bien en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait l'air, et soudainement une vague mystérieuse, monstrueuse, s'agita dans le bassin d'Akaashi. À la fois sombre et lumineuse, puissamment calme, d'une lourde légèreté, et il sembla au danseur classique que son cœur tombait, se décrochait de sa branche, des artères le soutenant, et s'y noyait avec angoisse et plaisir. Une goutte de sueur tomba de son front.

Bokuto se leva alors, laissant Kenma à son travail et vint prendre place à côté d'Akaashi. Il lui sourit. L'intéressé ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le fixer. Mais que cachait donc ce garçon ? Quels mystères y avait-il encore à découvrir à son sujet ?

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda Bokuto avec un sourire couvrant une mine un peu inquiète.

Akaashi continuait de le fixer, bien que sa raison lui hurle d'arrêter sur le champ. Il demanda, sans équivoque :

\- T'aimais bien le lycée ?

Il avait toujours voulu percer le mystère de ces gens qu'il méprisait autant qu'il enviait, et Bokuto semblait avoir une molécule de ce genre de caractère qui coulait dans ses veines.

L'intéressé haussa grandement les épaules, et fit claquer ses paumes contre ses cuisses en les faisant retomber, mais un sourire nostalgique s'étala sur son visage.

\- J'aimais pas quand j'y étais, avoua-t-il en riant à moitié. Mais en vrai on a bien rigolé.

Il fit une petite pause, et jeta un rapide regard à Akaashi qui l'observait toujours, alors il détailla :

\- Je faisais n'importe quoi, mais je risquais rien. En première je séchais toujours la physique parce que c'était le lundi soir après deux heures de trous. Kuroo était dans une autre classe, mais en sciences on était ensemble, alors il séchait aussi et puis on allait traîner.

\- Grave erreur de votre part, encanta Oikawa, son paquet de chips désormais vide. Ça aurait pas fait de mal à vos cerveaux de mouettes !

Bokuto roula des yeux, puis reprit :

\- Et puis ce qui était bien aussi c'était le club de volley. Tout le groupe y allait, même Kenma. Y'avait des compets le mercredi aprèm et c'était les meilleurs moments. Et puis aussi-…

\- Hey, lança soudainement une voix dans la pièce.

Tous firent volte-face. Iwaizumi semblait avoir émergé de sa sieste.

\- Vous vous souvenez quand y'avait eu un concours de slam et que Kuroo était passé devant tout le monde ? marmonna-t-il en se levant, un pied devant l'autre. Et qu'il avait gagné ?

\- Ouais ! s'enthousiasma immédiatement Bokuto. T'façons depuis le début moi je disais qu'il allait gagner ! Il écrivait déjà des chansons un peu à ce moment là.

\- Kuroo a toujours bien écrit, souffla Kenma, les yeux pourtant toujours baissé sur son cahier.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Oikawa, tandis qu'Iwaizumi venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bokuto t'étais bon aussi en écrit d'invention et tout, hein ?

\- Au bac blanc tu nous avais tous défoncé, ajouta son petit-ami.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

\- Ça va, j'aimais bien les cours de littérature de toutes façons. Je trouvais ça intéressant.

\- T'étais bien le seul, grommela Kenma.

Et Akaashi se souvint qu'il s'emmêlait toujours à travers les phrases de son commentaire. Il afficha un petit sourire.

\- C'est vrai que c'était quand même grave chiant, ajouta Oikawa. Le prof m'avait fait passer devant tout le monde pour lire un passage d' _Hamlet_ , « avec le ton ».

Iwaizumi se mit à tressauter d'un rire doucement moqueur.

\- Oh là, oui, la honte…

\- « _Être, ou ne pas être ; telle est la question_ » encanta le photographe d'une voix théâtrale.

Akaashi rit de bon cœur avec les autres. À l'école de danse, il avait suivi des cours d'Histoire des Arts, et plus spécifiquement, sur le théâtre. _Hamlet_ , pour lui, avait été vu, revu, et corrigé.

\- Moi j'aimais bien faire ça, avoua Bokuto quand son rire se fut calmé.

\- Roh là là, bah fallait devenir acteur, hein, lança Oikawa.

Et tout à coup, tous dans la pièce semblèrent en venir à la même réalisation, au même moment. Tous se tournèrent vers Akaashi en se remémorant son piètre mensonge au sujet de sa profession.

Un ange passa.

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, affirma le centre de l'attention, et alors tous éclatèrent de rire.

Et en cet instant, Akaashi avait véritablement la sensation de faire partie d'un groupe, de faire partie _**du**_ groupe. Ils partageaient tous ce souvenir commun, ils riaient de quelque chose qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Un voile se souleva dans sa poitrine, gonflant son cœur d'oxygène et de lumière. Il riait.

Tous finirent par se calmer.

\- Oik, tu te souviens du concours de talents ? demanda Iwaizumi, un sourire bizarrement menaçant sur le visage.

\- Ah non, me parle pas de ça ! s'exclama l'intéressé. La grosse honte !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Akaashi.

Le danseur classique avait la tête posée sur ses bras, eux-mêmes croisés sur la table. Bokuto était juste à côté de lui dans la même position, en sorte que leurs coudes se frôlent de temps à autre. Le danseur classique frissonnait à chaque fois sous son pull.

Oikawa soupira.

\- Okay, je traversais une période bizarre… annonça-t-il.

\- J'ai des photos, glissa Iwaizumi par-dessus son épaule.

\- Genre je me croyais cool avec ma vieille mèche sur l'œil là, et je me donnais l'air tragique, okay. Et y'avait eu ce concours au lycée…

\- Oikawa adore chanter, informa Bokuto depuis derrière Akaashi.

\- Et j'y étais allé, et j'y repense tout le temps, je me sens tellement débile, oh là là…

\- Ça s'était mal passé ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Iwaizumi tandis qu'Oikawa posait sa tête sur son épaule. Enfin, t'étais arrivé, je sais pas… Un truc genre dixième sur une quarantaine.

\- Ce qui est bien, ajouta Akaashi.

\- Très bien, même, souffla Kenma.

\- C'est juste l'époque de la honte, conclut Oikawa. J'avais chanté _You Belong With Me_ de Taylor Swift…

À ces mots, Iwaizumi ne put réprimer un éclat de rire, auquel Oikawa répondit en rougissant doucement sur les joues. Bokuto souriait comme un soleil, et Kenma gloussait sur sa feuille.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre depuis l'entrée. Tous firent volte-face. Un Kuroo décoiffé déboula un instant plus tard dans le séjour.

\- Salut, lança-t-il à la ronde.

Et un brouhaha lui répondit. Le nouveau venu s'avança alors dans la pièce, puis entreprit d'ôter ses chaussures quand Oikawa se leva d'un bond.

\- Bon allez, tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Maintenant qu'on est au complet… Qui est partant pour une partie de Mario Kart ?!

Et un éclat de joie s'échappa de Bokuto, tandis que Kenma se levait d'un bond, abandonnant ses feuilles et ses stylos. Iwaizumi se laissa tomber en arrière, les mains sur le visage et il sembla à Akaashi qu'il grognait un semblant de « Nooon » tragique. Kuroo sourit doucement à s'abaissant pour récupérer ses chaussures. Il avait l'air fatigué.

\- Akaashi ! l'appela soudain Oikawa.

C'était bizarre d'entendre son nom pour la première fois dans la bouche d'Oikawa. Son interlocuteur lui désignait un coin de la table. Akaashi comprit qu'il était censé l'aider à bouger le meuble hors du chemin. Il s'exécuta.

Sa tâche terminée, il releva la tête et remarqua du coin de l'œil Bokuto déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kuroo pour le saluer. Le plus grand souriait paisiblement. Akaashi fronça inconsciemment les sourcils. Lorsqu'il retourna la tête, Oikawa l'observait curieusement.

Dans le fond, Kenma se jetait sur un matelas en piteux état qu'il venait visiblement d'apporter. Il s'installa les jambes croisées et se pencha en avant, ouvrit la porte d'un petit placard et en tira une Wii malmenée ainsi qu'une profusion de manettes.

\- J'prends le volant ! s'exclama-t-il à l'attention du groupe. Akaashi, tu préfères quoi toi ? Y'a un deuxième volant si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi tu le laisses choisir lui ? grogna Iwaizumi dans un coin.

\- On laisse le choix aux invités, Iwa, affirma Oikawa d'un ton docte.

\- Techniquement, on est aussi des invités, répliqua son petit-ami.

Sa remarque fit rire Akaashi, et tous ceux qui l'avait entendu se joignirent à lui.

\- Iwa de toutes façons si on te laisse les manettes c'est parce que c'est plus facile, ajouta Kenma.

Iwaizumi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il s'écrasa dans le pouf d'Oikawa, manette en mains. Oikawa le suivit, et lui donna une petite frappe contre le genou. L'intéressé sembla comprendre un code, car il le laissa s'installer entre ses jambes. Le photographe balança alors la tête en arrière avec un sourire et imita un baiser. L'imitation devint vite réalité lorsqu'Iwaizumi plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Akaashi remarqua qu'il ne souriait jamais.

Kenma appela alors Akaashi, et, sortant d'une espèce de transe le maintenant debout au milieu de la pièce, il s'avança et vint s'installer à son tour sur un coin du matelas. On lui donna une manette, bien qu'il n'ait pas spécifié ses préférences, et le deuxième volant fut pour Oikawa. Pile au moment où l'écran d'accueil du jeu s'afficha, Bokuto vint s'écraser derrière Akaashi. Il se pencha en avant afin d'attraper une manette, et dans son mouvement, s'étala de tout son long contre les jambes du danseur classique, lequel se trouva si gêné qu'il fixa l'écran du jeu en se demandant à quel rythme il clignait des paupières habituellement. Finalement, Kuroo vint se coller tout contre Kenma, qui bougonna un peu mais finit par accepter sa présence.

La partie commença.

L'écran afficha un compte-à-rebours.

\- On garde la règle de la dernière fois, lança Oikawa. Personne fait un démarrage rapide là, pour aider Iwa !

Tous acquiescèrent. Sauf Iwaizumi qui marmonna qu'il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne.

A « go ! » Akaashi appuya comme une brute sur le bouton A, en miroir avec les autres, et il réalisa qu'il aurait peut être dû les informer qu'il manquait vraiment, cruellement d'expérience.

En quelques secondes, Kenma avait déjà pris la tête de la course, Oikawa le secondait à la troisième place, Kuroo et Bokuto se chamaillait la cinquième place, et Akaashi faisait comme il pouvait, malgré tout devant Iwaizumi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de la ligne de départ.

\- Iwa, l'informa Kenma. Pour avancer c'est le bouton A, là tu essayes de lancer des objets.

L'intéressé grogna en retour, et Kuroo se mit à rire. Iwaizumi démarra.

Soudain, un rire démoniaque s'échappa de Bokuto, tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Kuroo je vais te défoncer !

Et l'intéressé s'égosilla tandis que son kart passait cul par-dessus tête à cause d'une « _putain de carapace rouge_ ». Bokuto le dépassa en riant sous la victoire.

En attendant, Akaashi battait son chemin comme il pouvait. Eventuellement, il se retrouva lui aussi avec non pas une, mais un trio de carapaces rouges. Il décida de les garder un peu.

A force de rouler, il finit par se retrouver derrière Kuroo qui tentait tant bien que mal de dépasser Bokuto. Les deux amis ne cessaient de hurler dans la pièce, entre cris de victoires, vagues insultes et grondements guerriers. Derrière Akaashi, Bokuto ne cessait de gesticuler, se penchant frénétiquement à gauche, à droite, en fonction de la direction que son personnage empruntait, faisant pencher le matelas sur lequel ses amis reposaient. Kuroo quant à lui était dans un état de transe. Figé, les jambes et les bras contractés, agissant par mouvements brusques sur les commandes, il avait les sourcils si froncés qu'on ne voyait ses yeux qu'à moitié. Juste à côté de lui, Kenma était parfaitement calme. Toujours premier de la course, c'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas un personnage roulant deux fois plus vite que tout le monde. Enfin, sur le côté, Iwaizumi ne cessait de bougonner, tandis qu'Oikawa balançait son volant dans tout les sens.

\- Pourquoi faut toujours que vous me trainiez dans vos jeux de merdes aussi ? grondait le premier.

Il était toujours dernier de la course. Oikawa rigolait. Kuroo aussi, il venait d'obtenir un champignon pour aller plus vite et dépasser Bokuto.

C'était l'heure de gloire d'Akaashi. Juste derrière Kuroo, il lança sa première carapace rouge, qui le fit valdinguer jusqu'au bord de la route.

\- _WHAT THE FUCK ?!_ s'offusqua-t-il tandis qu'il perdait son _item_.

Bokuto hurla de rire, cependant, Akaashi le précédant désormais, lâcha sa deuxième arme, qui le fit rouler aux côtés de son ami déchu.

\- _AKAASHI_ ! s'époumona-t-il en bondissant frénétiquement à sa place.

Il tomba presque sur le côté tant il gesticulait dans tout les sens, et Akaashi sourit, victorieux.

\- Si Akaashi est un deuxième Kenma, on va se faire def les gars ! annonça Oikawa en évitant une banane posée stratégiquement à un virage.

Le reste de la partie se déroula ainsi, entre les hurlements de Bokuto, les menaces de Kuroo, les rires d'Oikawa, les grognements d'Iwaizumi et le calme de Kenma. Akaashi souriait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les jeux vidéo, mais il aimait être avec ces gens.

Iwaizumi perdit la partie aussi haut la main que Kenma la gagna. Kuroo et Bokuto s'étaient tellement chamaillés qu'ils terminèrent respectivement sixième et septième. Akaashi s'en sortait plutôt bien avec l'honnête place de cinquième, tandis qu'Oikawa pavanait à la troisième place.

\- Bon, bah c'est bien beau tout ça mais moi j'ai faim ! s'exclama alors ce dernier.

\- Il reste des croque-monsieur d'hier ? demanda Kenma en se penchant en arrière.

Sa tignasse décolorée retomba mollement contre le matelas.

\- Ouais, affirma Iwaizumi. Qui va les faire réchauffer ?

\- C'est Oikawa qui a faim, donc lui, répondit Bokuto.

Et en se faisant, il se pencha en avant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Akaashi.

Ce dernier ne fut s'empêcher de se figer.

\- Mais c'est toi qui a un invité, répliqua Kuroo. Donc à toi d'être poli.

Akaashi entendit l'intéressé soupirer en signe de défaite contre sa tempe. Il se leva, et s'en alla vers la cuisine. Devant la télé, Oikawa reprit possession de la télécommande et changea de chaîne sur une émission humoristique. Akaashi se sentit un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup. Sans Bokuto, il avait la désagréable impression de gêner tout le monde.

A sa droite, Oikawa levait un bras, téléphone en main, et affichait un sourire poseur. Iwaizumi, visiblement forcé sur le selfie de son petit ami prit néanmoins la pose, ne forçant pas malgré tout un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ooh ! On est trop choux, je peux la mettre sur Insta ?! s'enthousiasma Oikawa une fois le cliché enregistré.

Il tendit joyeusement le téléphone à Iwaizumi, qui plissa les yeux en examinant la photo.

\- Mouais, si tu veux, marmonna-t-il en retour.

\- Bah ? s'interrogea Oikawa en se retournant. Tu veux la refaire ? Moi je te trouve beau dessus !

Il souriait largement, et Iwaizumi baissa les yeux.

\- Bah, comme toujours quoi ! ajouta Oikawa avec un petit air de malice.

Et il vint déposer un baiser bruyant sur sa joue. Iwaizumi pinça les lèvres, mais c'était seulement pour s'empêcher de sourire.

La soirée continua. La joyeuse troupe dîna les fameux croque-monsieur qui, malgré les craintes d'Akaashi, n'étaient pas rassis. Pour être parfaitement honnête, ils étaient même plutôt bons, et il en vint à se demander qui les avait cuisinés. Ils restèrent tous écrasés sur le vieux matelas, et Oikawa garda le privilège du pouf turquoise.

Plus tard, alors que tout le monde discutait à tort et à travers, Bokuto demanda à Akaashi :

\- Hey, tu connais le film _Billie Elliott_ , Akaashi ?

Il avait ses genoux repliés contre son torse, les bras les encerclant et la tête posée sur le tout.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé en haussant les sourcils. Ils en ont même fait une comédie musicale. Quand même !

\- Bah excuse-moi, répliqua Bokuto avec un sourire amusé. Tu connaissais déjà pas _Harry Potter_ , c'est grave !

Comme il avait haussé le ton, Kenma fit volte-face.

\- Qui connait pas _Harry Potter_ ? fit-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

\- Akaashi ! répondit Bokuto avec un petit regard vers l'intéressé pour s'assurer qu'il vivait bien la scène.

Le plus petit leva une main dramatique contre sa bouche.

\- Naaan ? fit Oikawa, la tête en arrière.

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

\- Mais pas connaître _Harry Potter_ , fit Kuroo, un sourcil haussé. C'est comme pas connaître _High School Musical_ , quoi.

Et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Bokuto. Kuroo les fixa, la mine décontenancée.

\- J'ai dit pareil, expliqua ce dernier entre deux éclats.

\- Et j'ai pas vu _High School Musical_ non plus, ajouta Akaashi.

Oikawa cette fois ci fit volte-face.

-T'es pas sérieux ?! s'étrangla-t-il. Mais il FAUT que tu vois _High School Musical_ ! J'ai les DVD à l'appart ! La prochaine fois que tu viens, Bokuto me préviendra et on se fait les trois d'un coup !

Il lança un regard vers Bokuto, qui hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rieurs. Akaashi ne revenait pas sur Terre tant une bouffée de joie le portait au dessus du sol. Sa présence en ces lieux se faisait confirmer par le groupe. On voulait de lui ici.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir si je connaissais _Billie Elliott_ ? finit-il par demander à Bokuto en revenant vers le sujet.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui, souriant.

\- Je voulais dire que tu me fais penser à lui ! affirma le plus grand.

Il fit rire Akaashi. Une luciole semblait danser dans son cœur en cet instant.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que c'est un garçon qui fait de la danse, glissa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, répondit Bokuto, mais il haussait les épaules. Non, c'est pas que ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ? tenta Akaashi, un sourcil haussé.

Il n'attendait pas de vraie réponse, il cherchait juste à le taquiner. Mais Bokuto hésita, réfléchit.

\- Vous êtes courageux tous les deux, affirma-t-il finalement, l'air plutôt fier de sa réponse.

Et Akaashi fut tellement pris de court qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre. S'il y avait bien un attribut auquel on ne l'avait jamais associé, c'était le courage. Incertain, il laissa échapper un petit rire qui tomba vite à plat.

\- Tu es bien la première personne à le penser, expliqua-t-il alors devant la mine curieuse de Bokuto.

\- C'est parce que les gens ne te voit pas danser. Ou te promener dans la rue après t'être fait tabasser par deux gros cons.

Et cette fois c'est la phrase du plus grand qui laissa planer un silence. Un blanc un peu trop lourd, du genre qu'on voudrait combler sans parvenir à extraire les bons mots de notre gorge.

Le cœur d'Akaashi battait soudainement plus vite, comme s'il fut en danger. Tout à coup il était conscient de la pièce dans son ensemble, et du silence noir de l'appartement, des ombres mystérieuses et de tout ce qu'il ne savait pas. Puis il rebaissa les yeux et vit le regard patient de Bokuto, ce petit air qu'on aurait pu attribuer à celui d'un animal amical. Et il ne pouvait plus regarder ailleurs.

\- Toi tu me fais penser à _Annie_ alors, répondit Akaashi.

Et c'était plutôt vrai. _Annie_ , héroïne de la comédie musicale éponyme, était une orpheline irlandaise dans un New York peu accueillant envers son peuple. Malgré tout, le personnage de la petite fille était d'une lumière, d'une énergie, d'un optimisme admirable. Semblable en ces points à Bokuto. C'était un compliment. Malgré tout, ce dernier restait tout de même une énigme passionnante pour Akaashi, et semblait bien trop complexe pour être attaché à un seul personnage.

L'intéressé pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est une petite fille dans la comédie musicale _Annie_ justement, expliqua Akaashi. Il y a aussi eu un film de fait, et je crois même qu'ils en on fait une nouvelle réadaptation récemment.

Bokuto ouvrit alors grand les yeux et leva la tête.

\- Aaah, oui ! s'exclama-t-il, et il marqua une petite pause. Je crois qu'Oikawa a été le voir au cinéma !

Ce dernier se retourna, la mine curieuse, mais Bokuto n'y prêta pas attention. Il reprit :

\- Elle est rigolote, oui, ajouta-t-il au sujet de la petite héroïne, mais cette fois son sourire était un peu triste.

Akaashi fronça un sourcil. Ce n'était pas faux, mais limiter ce personnage à ce seul trait était un peu dommage. Il s'apprêtait à exprimer sa pensée, lorsqu'Oikawa intervint :

\- De quoi vous parlez ? De moi ?

Akaashi se tourna vers lui et ne put réprimer un ricanement.

\- Ton cul c'est pas le centre du monde, l'informa alors Iwaizumi en se retournant.

\- Non, pardon, c'est juste TON centre du monde, répliqua son interlocuteur avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Et aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, Iwaizumi se mit à rougir, planté sur place. Oikawa explosa de rire, et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux malgré son sourire.

\- Bref, insista cependant Oikawa, j'ai entendu mon prénom.

\- On disait que tu avais été voir _Annie_ au ciné non ? dit Bokuto.

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, c'était cool. Pourquoi vous parliez de ça ?

\- Akaashi dit que je ressemble à _Annie_.

Là, Oikawa releva la tête, le pouce contre son menton, l'air pensif.

\- Moui, c'est vrai, un peu. Vous êtes rigolos.

Et Bokuto sourit doucement, maussade. Et Akaashi se demanda soudain pourquoi tout le monde ne voyait que ça, autant chez la _Annie_ fictive, que chez Bokuto, lui bien réel. Il s'apprêtait à faire la remarque, mais Oikawa le coupa :

\- Hey, Akaashi, et moi alors ? Je suis qui comme personnage ? demanda-t-il en s'étalant sur les cuisses d'Iwaizumi.

\- Comment ça ? hésita Akaashi.

\- Dans tes comédies musicales, répondit Bokuto.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Oikawa, puis affirma :

\- Akaashi connaît toutes les comédies musicales. Il en parle tout le temps.

Et l'intéressé fut surprit. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'en parler tant que ça. Mais sous le regard insistant d'Oikawa, il ne fit pas la remarque. Il réfléchit, puis décida :

\- Tu es _Glinda_ dans _Wicked_.

Oikawa ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si on venait tout juste de lui avouer une vérité sur son existence. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas forcément la plus gentille des comparaisons. _Glinda_ était une jeune fille d'apparence superficielle, égocentrique et naïve. Malgré tout, à la fin de l'histoire, elle révélait une grande noblesse d'âme.

\- Elle a une chanson ? demanda Oikawa.

Et ce fut au tour d'Akaashi d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait à ce qu'il pose cette question, néanmoins il répondit, sans y réfléchir :

\- Bien sûr. A un moment elle décide de relooker l'héroïne, et elle chante :

" _Popular, You're gonna be popular,_

 _I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys,_

 _Little ways to flirt and flounce,_

 _I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair,_

 _Everything that really counts,_

 _To be popular."_

Et il chanta, distraitement, sans vraiment y porter attention. Akaashi aimait bien chanter. De toute façon, c'était une partie de son travail. Sa voix n'était pas exceptionnelle, un peu sourde et banale, mais il avait suivi des cours, il le fallait pour travailler dans son milieu, et il estimait éviter les fausses notes avec une certaine dextérité. Aussi lui arrivait-il, même en dehors de son travail, de s'oublier dans ses airs favoris, et ainsi le chant faisait parti de son quotidien.

Cependant, cette nouvelle laissa ses acolytes dans un état de choc profond.

\- _O ! M ! G !_ épela Oikawa en plaquant ses mains contre ses joues.

\- Tu chantes ? souffla Bokuto à côté de lui.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui, et, les yeux ronds, haussa les épaules.

\- Oui ? Je suis obligé pour mon travail.

Et en face de lui, Oikawa laissa échapper un éclat de rire incrédule.

\- JAMAIS je t'aurai vu chanter, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Nan, confirma Kuroo qui s'était lui aussi retourné, les yeux ronds. Pas du tout ton genre.

Et Akaashi ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela, ni s'il devait se sentir vexé par cette information ou non, alors il ne dit rien. Tout le monde reprit consistance. Oikawa réalisa alors :

\- Mais en vrai, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Je la connais cette chanson ! _MIKA_ l'a reprise avec _Ariana Grande_!

Au nom de la jeune femme, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, et il serra ses poings d'excitation. Akaashi haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Mais c'est pas les mêmes paroles, ça fait :

" _Popular, I know about popular,_

 _It's not about who you are, or your fancy car,_

 _You're only ever who you were._

 _Popular, I know about popular,_

 _And all that you have to do is be true to you,_

 _That's all you ever need to know."_

Et de la même manière qu'Akaashi quelques instants plus tôt, il chanta d'une voix calme, posée, avec ce petit sourire joyeux des personnes qui appréciaient ce qu'elles faisaient. La grosse différence venait du fait que chez Oikawa, cette attitude collait parfaitement.

De plus, il avait une jolie voix, et ce petit air de balade enveloppait chacun de ses mots d'un parfum de poésie. C'était beau. Ça aurait pu être professionnel s'il y mettait plus d'efforts du côté de l'originalité.

\- Tu chantes bien, constata Akaashi.

Et l'intéressé lui répondit par un sourire posé, charmant.

\- Merci, répondit-il comme s'il entendait ça tout les jours.

Peut être était-ce le cas au fond ? Akaashi enviait au jeune homme cette facilité d'être lui, d'être en vie, qui émanait de lui. Il lui enviait cette assurance, cet enthousiasme calme. Il sourit poliment.

\- Hey Akaashi, reprit alors Oikawa, ce serait quoi le personnage de Iwa ? demanda-t-il, curieusement.

Iwaizumi se tourna vers Akaashi et roula des yeux juste pour lui, l'air de s'excuser de son petit-ami.

Akaashi chercha un personnage un peu sombre, un peu tragique.

Il ne parvint à penser qu'à _Javert_ , l'implacable et imperturbable homme de lois des _Misérables_. Il s'en voulut un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas d'idées, mentit-il.

Oikawa afficha une moue déçue, mais poursuivit :

\- Et Kuroo et Kenma ?

Cette fois, le choix s'imposait de lui-même.

\- C'est les chats de _Cats,_ ça c'est sûr.

Et se tournant vers les deux garçons, il remarqua le petit coup d'œil complice qu'ils se lançaient. Kuroo finit par se fendre d'un sourire félin, le regard ombrageux.

\- On voulait aller le voir pendant un temps, annonça-t-il, et un piment d'excitation grésilla doucement dans sa voix.

\- On connaissait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils proposent de gagner des places dans les _Chocapics_ , avoua Kenma avec un minuscule sourire.

Et un souvenir sembla dégringoler sur la tête d'Akaashi. Il s'en souvenait ! C'était il y a un an de cela, sûrement. Lev avait, pour la énième fois, apporté son paquet de céréales chez Akaashi, et notre danseur classique n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le jeu concours inscrit en énormes caractères au dos du paquet. Il n'avait pas participé. Il l'avait déjà vu.

\- Bon, on a perdu le concours, du coup après on voulait voir si on pouvait pas s'acheter des places nous-mêmes, raconta Kuroo.

\- Mais ça coûtait trop cher, et si c'était pour avoir les places toutes pourries au fond… clôtura Kenma.

Un petit silence plana le temps d'une seconde, alors Kuroo reprit à l'attention de Kenma, d'un ton faussement suave.

\- T'inquiètes chaton, je finirais par t'emmener le voir, moi…

Et alors Kenma roula allégrement des yeux en repoussant son ami.

Vers une heure du matin, il fut question de dormir. Pour être honnête, Iwaizumi s'était déjà vaguement assoupi à plusieurs reprises dans les bras d'Oikawa, tandis que Kuroo luttait à vu d'œil contre le sommeil.

Akaashi, quant à lui, était électrisé.

Bokuto s'était levé, et était partit dans un coin de l'appartement tandis que tous allaient se brosser les dents ou enfiler leur pyjama. Akaashi piétinait, un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Oikawa finit par le trouver, hésitant à la porte de la salle de bain. Il l'examina de haut en bas.

\- Je vais te passer un pyjama d'Iwa. C'est encore lui qui te ressemble le plus.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Akaashi se retrouva dans un immonde pyjama en vieille flanelle verte. Le tissu était affreusement rêche et cartonneux, et il sembla à Akaashi que son corps entier brûlait de démangeaison. Il en vint à la conclusion que la mine fougueuse d'Iwaizumi lui venait sûrement du fait qu'il se battait physiquement de jour comme de nuit.

Lorsqu'Akaashi déboula dans le séjour, il tomba nez à nez avec Bokuto, les bras chargés de couvertures, qui le scanna des pieds et à la tête, hésita une seconde, avant d'exploser sauvagement de rire. Akaashi ne tint pas bien longtemps avant de le suivre dans son hystérie.

\- Akaashi, la prochaine fois, tu prends tes propres affaires, c'est n'importe quoi à chaque fois sinon, hoqueta Bokuto, les larmes aux yeux.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, en songeant à « la prochaine fois ».

\- Ça ira avec ça ? Tu veux récup mes affaires ? demanda Bokuto une fois calmé, un doigt pointé vers l'accoutrement du plus petit.

Akaashi, simplement par politesse, fit non de la tête. En vérité, il n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir retirer cette horrible chemise.

Là seulement, il remarqua le tas de couvertures sur le canapé. Bokuto dû remarquer son regard curieux, car il expliqua :

\- Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, et moi je vais me mettre là.

Il fit un mouvement vers le canapé miteux, s'enfonçant piteusement en son centre, avec un large sourire. Akaashi se sentit rougir.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il avec un mouvement vers lui. Garde ton lit, je vais me mettre là !

Après tout, cela lui semblait normal, et la base de la politesse. Déjà qu'il se faisait inviter, il n'allait pas en plus laisser Bokuto passer une nuit infernale dans le vieux canapé. Pour illustrer ses dires, il s'assit juste là.

\- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Bokuto. T'es tout petit, tu vas t'enfoncer dedans, et les coussins vont t'étouffer dans ton sommeil. Si tu meurs j'aurai ça sur la conscience, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Mais Akaashi n'appréciait pas forcément ce faux air de défi dans sa voix, ni qu'on implique le fait qu'il n'était pas capable de quelque chose simplement parce qu'il était plus petit que Bokuto, aussi fronça-t-il les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, lorsqu'Oikawa intervint, adossé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain :

\- Roh là là, vous allez pas commencer vous les deux, râla-t-il, paupières mi-closes. Il est une heure du mat', nous on veut dormir. Et puis vous allez pas faire les bébés, dormez tous les deux dans ton lit Bokuto, personne a envie de se taper le vieux canapé. Il te boufferait vivant, Akaashi.

Et les deux garçons le fixèrent, sans un mot, alors Oikawa, avec un petit mouvement de tête pressant, insista :

\- Allez !

Et comme si ses désirs étaient des ordres, Bokuto et Akaashi s'exécutèrent. Ils ramassèrent les couvertures, et tels deux enfants sous le régime de leur mère, ils partirent s'installer dans le lit de Bokuto. Là seulement, Akaashi réalisa la situation.

Il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais il était mal à l'aise.

Il chassa tant bien que mal l'idée de son cœur en allumant une petite lampe près de son chevet.

Akaashi partit dans la salle de bain, se lava le visage, respira un bon coup. Tout cela semblait si irréel. La diode au dessus du miroir grésilla. Puis il retourna dans la chambre. Là, Bokuto l'attendait en faisant mine d'arranger son oreiller.

Akaashi lui sourit en rentrant dans la pièce, et, l'air le plus naturel possible, se glissa sous la couette. Il prit bien soin de prendre le moins de place possible. Écrasé sous les couvertures, il sentait encore plus la matière rugueuse du pyjama d'Iwaizumi.

Insupportable.

Il grimaça.

Un petit silence plana, le temps que Bokuto se creuse une place à son tour. C'était un peu gênant, et bien malgré lui, le cœur d'Akaashi battait à cent à l'heure. Il se demanda comment il allait faire pour s'endormir. Akaashi était allongé sur le côté, dos à son voisin, et toute cette mise en scène lui sembla soudain tout à fait ridicule. C'était comme s'ils faisaient semblant que l'autre n'était pas là.

\- Hey, lâcha pourtant Bokuto.

Et Akaashi lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant de briser la glace.

Le danseur classique se retourna, afin de lui faire face.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en glissant un bras sous sa tête.

Et Bokuto se tenait là, sur un coude, et ouvrait de grands yeux incertains.

\- Hum, se reprit-il, et sa voix était un peu rauque. C'est laquelle ta comédie musicale préférée, demanda-t-il d'une traite.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils, surpris. Mais il comprit que Bokuto cherchait, tout comme lui, une façon de se sortir de cette ambiance mal à l'aise, alors il se prit au jeu :

\- Je sais pas trop, j'en ai vu pleins… Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé _Les Misérables_.

Il marqua une petite pause.

\- Tu connais ?

Bokuto baissa les yeux, mais se laissa tomber sur le flanc.

\- On en avait parlé en cour une fois je crois.

Une autre pause.

\- Tu voudrais en voir une ? reprit Akaashi, allongé sur le dos.

\- De quoi ? demanda Bokuto comme s'il était dans un autre monde.

Son regard était bizarre, il allait de ça et là, sans jamais se poser sur Akaashi.

\- De comédie musicale, insista ce dernier.

\- Aah, fit Bokuto. Je ne sais pas.

Il hésita une seconde, et pendant ce court silence, Akaashi perçut derrière les murs un rire de la part d'Oikawa.

\- C'est bien ? demanda Bokuto. Pourquoi tu aimes ça ?

Akaashi sourit, puis se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus posé la question.

\- Je sais pas trop, mais oui c'est bien. C'est beau. C'est comme de vivre l'histoire en vrai, mais en mille fois mieux. Avec la musique et tout.

Et il se sentit un peu gêné d'entendre la tendresse dans sa propre voix. Bokuto lui, ouvrait de grands yeux, dans un mélange entre la curiosité et la stupéfaction.

Akaashi fit une petite pause. Réfléchit. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait envie de dire, mais il n'était pas sûr de comment ses mots allaient sortir, il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela impliquait. Il avait un peu peur, mais il avait le sentiment que Bokuto et toute la troupe lui montrait tellement de gentillesse, et lui tellement peu. Il voulait rendre la pareille, parce que cela lui faisait plaisir d'être avec eux, parce que la présence de Bokuto lui-même lui faisait plaisir, et il avait comprit au fil de quelques années que lorsque l'on appréciait les gens, il fallait le leur montrer. Alors il glissa, simplement :

\- Je t'emmènerais en voir une un jour. Tu verras, tu vas aimer.

Et Bokuto sourit.

Il continuèrent à parler. Longtemps. Les minutes passaient sans qu'ils les sentent glisser entre leurs doigts.

\- Pourquoi la danse classique ? avait demandé Bokuto à Akaashi lorsqu'ils évoquaient le sujet de leur passion commune.  
\- Pourquoi le breakdance ? avait répliqué le plus petit.

Ils avaient gloussés tous les deux, le nez sous leur couette.  
Il était tard et il ne fallait pas réveiller les autres.  
Ils étaient désormais roulés en boule dans leur côté respectif du lit, face à face, des sourires fatigués sur leurs visages. Ils se murmuraient des histoires, des bêtises parfois, des réflexions de temps en temps. Akaashi savait ce moment spécial. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trop d'oxygène à respirer, et que chaque goulée d'air dans ses poumons le ramifiait d'énergie. C'était à la fois euphorisant et effrayant.

De temps en temps, quand l'un des deux bougeait, il faisait toujours attention à ne pas effleurer par mégarde son voisin. C'était comme une règle silencieuse. Ce que l'instinct d'Akaashi lui dictait tout du moins, et l'intéressé respectait la règle sans vraiment la comprendre.

\- Je sais pas, je trouvais ça cool à l'école primaire, alors j'ai continué, répondit cependant Bokuto, ramenant son interlocuteur dans sa réalité.  
\- Pareil, avoua Akaashi. Ma mère m'a inscrit à un cours et puis j'ai jamais arrêté.  
\- En même temps, reprit le plus grand, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Je te vois pas faire autre chose.

Ses yeux étaient fatigués, à moitié clos. Il murmurait et marmonnait à la fois.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Akaashi.

Lui aussi était fatigué. Mais ce que disait son interlocuteur l'intéressait. Il roula sur le côté pour lui faire face.

\- Bah, souffla ce dernier. Je sais pas. Quand t'as dansé l'autre jour…

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il rassemblait ses idées. Akaashi ne l'interrompit pas.

\- En gros, ça se voyait que c'était fait pour toi.

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Ça se voyait que tu aime danser, c'est comme si tu créais ton monde à toi.

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Qu'aurait-il dit de toutes façons ? Son coeur battait profondément dans sa poitrine. Il plongea son regard dans celui du plus grand, qui, laissant tomber sa tête dans son oreiller, reprit :

\- C'est comme si il y avait des étoiles autour de toi, et que tu étais l'espace.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il ferma un instant les yeux avant d'étouffer un bâillement, puis de ricaner derrière sa main.

\- C'est un truc qu'Oikawa aurait pu dire, expliqua-t-il.

Et Akaashi rit à son tour.  
Mais il pensait aux dires de son ami. Il avait reconnu, dans sa description, un phénomène semblable qu'Akaashi avait la chance d'expérimenter. Quand Bokuto souriait, Akaashi voyait de l'or, des paillettes qui dansaient autour de lui. Quand Akaashi dansait, c'était des étoiles que Bokuto voyait.

Et sans réellement saisir pourquoi, le fait de savoir cette perception des choses réciproqués par son ami lui gonfla le coeur d'une joie, d'un soulagement, d'un bonheur pur et dur difficile à maintenir.

Il était ébloui. Il sourit.  
Il continuèrent à parler toute la nuit.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Vous avez eu des_ feels _pendant la scène au cinéma ? Vous tomberiez amoureux/ses de Bokuto vous ? Et d'Akaashi ? S'il vous demandait si vous aimez le lycée, vous lui répondriez quoi, vous ? Qui a déjà participé à un concours comme Oikawa, et qui s'est déjà senti con ? XD Vous êtes du niveau de Kenma ou d'Iwa à Mario Kart ?_  
 _Vous trouvez pas qu'une des meilleure partie de la vie, c'est de discuter vraiment avec quelqu'un qu'on aime avant de s'endormir ?_

 _Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Désolé pour le mini cour sur le courant Baroque hahaha, il me fallait quelque chose et c'est ce qui m'a le plus intéressé cette année... :'D_

 _Maintenant, j'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, fort en nouveauté ;)_

 _Bisous les florettes :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut les coquillettes !_

 _On se retrouve pour le chapitre 14 de Dance Dance, long et fort en émotions !_

 _J'aimerais tous vous remercier pour la vague de gentillesses que j'ai reçu sur le dernier chapitre, je suis très touchée ! Je m'excuse à ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, ça vient ! ;) Bien entendu, je remercie aussi tout ceux qui fav et follow la fic, et ceux qui lisent en cachette ! :p Merci à ceux qui font vivre le blog de la fic,_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur Tumblr !_

 _Merci aussi à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _et_ _ **Chrome83**_ _qui sont repassés à la pelleteuse sur mes collines de fautes hahaha ! :)_

 _Sinon, je cherche quelqu'un pour_ _ **traduire**_ _Dance Dance en anglais et/ou en espagnol ! N'hésitez pas à me faire signe !_

 _Allez, sur ce je ne parle pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et on se retrouve en bas !_  
 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Bokuto et Akaashi avaient parlé longtemps la veille avant de s'endormir. L'atmosphère était étrange. La lumière jaune artificielle frissonnait dans l'air frais de la nuit de décembre, et projetait de grandes ombres noires autour des deux amis. Akaashi n'avait pas peur. Dehors il y avait quelques bruits de temps en temps. Un klaxon, un cri, un rire de ci de là, un chien qui aboie, l'ectasie d'une bande d'amis après un but lors d'un match de foot à la télé. Mais le calme régnait dans la petite chambre, dans cette bulle tranquille.

Les deux garçons, malgré tout gagnés par la fatigue, s'étaient détendus, et avaient croulé au fil des minutes sous leur couette commune. Ils étaient enroulés, côte à côte, pelotonnés, au chaud. Le temps d'une seconde, cette scène rappela à Akaashi la soirée passée là après son interaction avec Luke. Cela ne dura pas.

Ce fut aux alentours des trois heures du matin que leurs paupières devinrent trop lourdes à porter, alors les lumières furent éteintes et les Bonne Nuit murmurés. Akaashi s'endormit contenté, rafraichit. Il pensa en sombrant dans le sommeil qu'il appréciait Bokuto.

Qu'il l'aimait bien.

Qu'il l'aimait vraiment, vraiment bien.

Cependant, il se réveilla au petit jour, la tête lourde, le corps ensommeillé. La lumière irréelle des matins froids perçaient à travers les stores. Mais une seule chose sauta aux yeux, sauta au corps d'Akaashi : son horrible chemise de nuit. Elle le grattait de toutes parts. Au début, il pensa se rendormir facilement, oublier ce détail, mais la tâche s'avéra plus dure qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il se sentait agressé dans chacun de ses mouvements et l'insupportable tissu ne cessait de l'effleurer et de le démanger. À force de s'activer, il finit par avoir trop chaud, être mal à l'aise. Il était agacé.

À côté de lui, Bokuto s'était approprié son morceau de couette et était désormais roulé en une boule compacte, quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappant hors de son nid, çà et là. Impossible de voir son visage.

Sa paisibilité fit rêver Akaashi, qui, à bout de nerfs, au tournant des six heures du mat', décida qu'il n'était plus à ça près, et ôta l'insupportable vêtement. La vieille chemise râpeuse fut balancée au sol, et le cerveau fatigué d'Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de chantonner un rapide « Libérééée, délivrééée » tandis que le jeune danseur se laissait tomber à nouveau parmi les couvertures, trop content de pouvoir à nouveau goûter au sommeil. En s'enroulant jusqu'au cou sur la couette, il soupira d'aise, et se rendormit aussitôt.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que de longues heures plus tard, lorsque la vie avait repris dans la rue, et que le soleil grondait dans la chambre. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, mais personne n'était à côté de lui. La couverture avait été rabattue cependant, en sorte qu'elle couvre toujours les épaules d'Akaashi. L'intéressé sourit devant l'attention, à demi-ensommeillé. Il attendit quelques minutes, attentif. Il entendait, derrière les murs, les autres qui étaient déjà levés. La voix sourde de Kuroo, celle un peu nasillarde d'Oikawa, le ton lumineux de Bokuto, les murmures de Kenma.

Il finit par se lever. En sortant ses épaules à l'air libre, il se rappela soudain son combat contre l'horrible pyjama d'Iwaizumi, et constata platement la présence du vêtement sur le sol. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et enfila à nouveau l'Horreur. Ses sens réagirent au quart de tour, dans la mesure où il eut immédiatement envie de la brûler. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Ce matin là, il se sentait beaucoup moins anxieux que la dernière fois où il avait passé la nuit chez la folle troupe. Il repensa à sa longue discussion avec Bokuto la veille, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bokuto l'écoutait. Il lui portait une sincère attention. Et Akaashi lui rendait la pareille avec plaisir, et cette simple idée enflammait son cœur, et crépitait calmement dans sa cavité.

Il enclencha la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Des voix lui explosèrent aux oreilles.

\- KUROO ! s'exclamait Kenma.

Et Akaashi ne le savait pas capable de hausser la voix. Le petit blond était assis sur une vieille chaise en osier, et attendait, téléphone en main. Il battait fougueusement des jambes sous sa chaise.

\- Ça y est, j'en ai un, informait-il. J'ai pris _Bulbizarre_ , du coup !

Il pianotait fiévreusement sur son écran, complètement perdu dans son univers. Akaashi l'observait depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne comprenait rien à son charabia.

Soudain, Oikawa déboula à son tour, panier à linge dans les bras.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le danseur classique. Enfin debout Akaashi ?

Derrière lui, Bokuto était visiblement attitré à la tâche très minutieuse de ramasser les chaussettes s'échappant du panier à linge. À l'entente du prénom du plus jeune, il releva vivement la tête.

\- Coucou Akaashi ! fit-il, l'air ahuri.

Ses cheveux explosaient de tous les côtés.

\- Coucou, souffla l'intéressé en retour.

Bokuto ne le lâchait cependant pas du regard. Un peu gêné, Akaashi piétina, baissa les yeux.

\- Bon, alors, encanta soudainement Oikawa, il paraît que les habits de mon mec sont pas assez bien pour toi, Akaashi ? minauda-t-il, les yeux toujours baissé sur son panier à linge.

Et il fallut un instant au cerveau d'Akaashi pour analyser l'information. Un puzzle sembla s'assembler dans sa tête, mais il lui manquait un quart des pièces. _Hein ?_ Comment pouvait-il être au courant… ?

Akaashi releva la tête, incrédule, et Bokuto était désormais écarlate. Il fixait Oikawa avec l'effroi de la trahison, tandis que ce dernier se contentait de sourire, satisfait. Le photographe finit cependant par relever la tête vers Akaashi, qui devait tirer une tête d'un kilomètre, car il éclata de rire. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, tandis que Bokuto l'observait avec le visage de l'angoisse, mais Kenma le coupa :

\- Kuroo ! répéta-t-il. Viens voir !

Et Akaashi se demanda où était l'intéressé, et ce qu'attendait Kenma, bêtement assis sur sa chaise au milieu de la pièce.

La tête de Kuroo dépassa depuis la cuisine.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, fit-il.

Il apporta une petite boite, et s'installa debout derrière Kenma, les coudes sur le rebord de la chaise, puis passa sa tête à côté de la sienne pour observer l'écran de son téléphone.

Il n'adressa pas un regard à Akaashi, qui se décida pourtant à enfin bouger, venant se placer auprès d'Oikawa et Bokuto.

\- Regarde, s'exclamait Kenma en pointant son écran. Maintenant faut que je sorte, là bas y'a un _Pokéstop_ , je pense que c'est à la place près de la boulangerie là, faut trop qu'on y aille tout à l'heure !

Kuroo leva la tête en signe de compréhension. Il ne semblait pas plus intéressé que ça, personnellement, mais l'engouement du plus jeune au sujet de Dieu-sait-quoi paraissait l'attendrir. En effet, Kenma crépitait d'impatience, et rester assis sur sa chaise semblait lui demander de lourds efforts.

\- Bon ! s'exclama Kuroo, en ouvrant la fameuse boîte qu'il tenait entre les mains. En attendant, tes cheveux.

\- Enfin ! fit Oikawa, en regroupant les chaussettes du panier deux par deux. Ça fait plus d'un mois que vous étiez censés faire ça, minauda-t-il.

Puis il se retourna.

\- Ça prend cinq minutes à poser en plus, c'est juste une pauvre déco, déclara-t-il.

Et il semblait sincèrement peiné. Akaashi comprit qu'ils s'agissaient là des racines noires de Kenma.

\- Rooh, c'est bon, fit Kuroo en roulant des yeux. C'est pas parce que ta vieille couleur châtaignasse est toujours au top que tu dois te la péter comme ça, fit-il en défense du plus petit.

Mais un sourire en coin trahit son amusement au mot « châtaignasse », dont il semblait d'ailleurs plutôt fier. Oikawa quant à lui, parut violemment outré.

\- Pardon ?! s'égosilla-t-il. C'est _Châtain Miel_ , pas « châtaignasse » !

Et après un court silence interloqué, tous explosèrent de rire dans la pièce. Même Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Quoi ?! s'emporta Oikawa, mais sa voix trahissait un éclat de rire. Quoi ? insista-t-il, et cette fois il riait vraiment.

Bokuto et Kuroo riaient tellement qu'ils étaient pliés en deux, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus comique.

\- « _Châtain Miel_ » ! explosa Bokuto, les larmes aux yeux. T'es sérieux ?!

\- Bah c'est le nom de ma colo, répliqua bêtement Oikawa avec un sourire d'incompréhension.

Kuroo éclata de rire à nouveau, et Kenma riait, gigotant sur sa chaise, tête baissée.

Au bout d'un moment, tous se furent calmés.

\- T'façons, répliqua Bokuto tandis que Kuroo enfilait les gants transparents vendus avec le produit décolorant. J'ai jamais compris à quoi ça te servait de te teindre les cheveux alors que ça te change quasi pas…

\- Si ça change, protesta Oikawa. Ma couleur naturelle c'est châtain moche, là ça fait des reflets, et c'est un peu plus foncé, c'est mieux. Tout est dans la précision, cher monsieur, termina-t-il d'un ton précieux.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas toi qui te ferait les cheveux couleur zèbre, se moqua Kuroo à l'attention de Bokuto.

Tous se tournèrent vers ce dernier, qui lui, lança un regard vers Akaashi.

\- Vous me saoulez, répliqua-t-il simplement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et tous se mirent à rire à nouveau.

Soudain, une inspiration de choc se fit entendre depuis Oikawa, qui fixait son téléphone, une main contre ses lèvres.

\- _O ! M ! G !_ s'exclama-t-il, et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Kuroo avait désormais les mains pleines de produit, dans les cheveux de Kenma.

\- Quoi ? marmonna le plus petit.

\- Iwa va être CHO-QUÉ ! lâcha l'intéressé.

\- Bah explique ! insista Bokuto.

\- Bon, j'suis sur _Twitter_ , commença-t-il. Y'a encore des rumeurs comme quoi le vieux groupe qu'il aimait va se remettre ensemble là…

\- _My Romantical Romance_ là ? grogna Kuroo en se débattant avec une certaine mèche brune.

\- _My_ Chemical _Romance_ , corrigea Oikawa.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il connaissait ce groupe de loin. Il lui sembla se souvenir qu'il était à la mode il y a bien dix ans de cela. Quand surfer sur la vague émo était encore super cool. Il grimaça. Il n'imaginait pas Iwaizumi écouter ce genre de musique, et cela le surprit.

\- _Anyway_ , reprit Oikawa d'un accent bancal. Faudra lui dire quand il rentrera ce soir.

\- Iwaizumi travaille le dimanche ? demanda doucement Akaashi à Bokuto.

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

\- Ça paye mieux le dimanche, informa-t-il.

Après cela, Bokuto proposa à Akaashi de prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui.

\- Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? se surprit le plus petit.

\- Je t'attendais, lui répondit son ami en souriant, deux tasses à la main.

Dans le fond, les deux garçons ignoraient l'extravagant roulement d'yeux d'Oikawa, accompagné d'un petit rire amusé.

ooooooooo

Un peu plus tard, Akaashi et Bokuto avaient fini de manger, et étaient désormais écroulés sur le canapé en compagnie de Kuroo et Kenma. Il devait être onze heures et demie. Ils regardaient une émission banale à la télé, à propos des bénéfices économiques de Noël pour les grandes entreprises. Passionnant. Mais ils s'en fichaient.

Akaashi ne portait plus l'insupportable pyjama, et avait enfilé à la place ses vêtements de la veille, un jean bleu pétrole, brut, ainsi qu'un sous-pull noir cachant à merveille ses hématomes récalcitrants. Bokuto s'était habillé à son tour, il portait un jean délavé trop grand pour lui et un sweat jaune poussin. Kenma avait rincé le produit décolorant de ses cheveux, et subissait désormais, à moitié sous la contrainte d'Oikawa et Kuroo, une teinture « _Blond Très Clair Ivoire_ ».

\- Si tu reteints pas par-dessus, ta colo va tourner jaune pisse ! avait scandé Oikawa tandis que Kenma se sauvait dans la cuisine.

\- Je m'en fous, moi ! s'était-il plaint.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand ça arrivera tu viendras m'embêter pour que je sauve la situation, avait répliqué Kuroo. Donc on le fait tout de suite !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il avait attrapé le plus petit en le jetant sur son épaule. L'intéressé s'était vaguement débattu avant d'abandonner, pliant sous sa défaite. Bokuto avait ri.

Akaashi quant à lui, avait remarqué une chose. Kuroo jurait beaucoup, mais jamais lorsqu'il s'adressait à Kenma. Il trouva cette information intéressante, mais ne sut pas vraiment quoi en faire.

Ainsi, Kenma patientait désormais, ses cheveux poisseux de produits tassés sur le haut de son crâne, et une serviette éponge sur les épaules. Kuroo quant à lui s'était changé, et portait désormais un jean noir largement troué aux genoux, et un t-shirt portant le nom d'un artiste qu'Akaashi ne connaissait pas. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait l'état capillaire de son ami.

\- Quand tes cheveux seront finis, avança-t-il. J'irai sur le terrain un peu ; tu viendras ?

Il s'adressait à Kenma, mais releva aussi les yeux vers Bokuto et Akaashi, et, d'un mouvement de tête, demanda :

\- Et vous ?

Bokuto ouvrit la bouche, mais Kenma le coupa :

\- Je sais pas, marmonna-t-il, les yeux baissés sur son téléphone.

Il avait l'air soudainement grognon. Akaashi ne dit rien, observa.

\- Y'aura qui ? demanda le petit blond d'un air désinvolte.

\- Bah p't'être Kunimi et Kindaichi. Mishimiya vient des fois le dimanche, et puis Kyôtani, sûr.

\- Quoi ?! s'égosilla Oikawa depuis la salle de bain où il se préparait depuis une demie-heure déjà. Tu traînes encore avec ce cassos ?!

Akaashi ne put réprimer un pouffement de surprise. Kuroo haussa un sourcil désabusé en direction de la salle de bain.

\- Il joue bien au volley, affirma-t-il.

\- Mais il est chelou, glissa Bokuto.

\- J'avoue, confirma Kenma, pianotant toujours sur son téléphone.

Akaashi était pelotonné entre Bokuto et Kenma, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il souriait en écoutant ses amis vider leur sac sur ce drôle d'inconnu, qui piqua d'ailleurs sa curiosité. À quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ?

\- Pas plus que vous de toutes façons, scanda alors Oikawa.

Et sa voix sembla plus proche. Akaashi jeta un coup d'oeil vers Bokuto, qui sous le poids de son regard, tourna les yeux vers lui à son tour.  
Ils se sourirent.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bon.

\- Bon sinon, reprit Oikawa. J'ai besoin de votre avis les garçons !

Et comme il s'approchait, Akaashi tourna la tête.

Depuis la salle de bain, déboulait un Oikawa hors du commun.

Il avait posé sur sa tête un _beanie_ en laine bordeaux, et un ras de cou tressé noir s'enroulait autour de sa gorge. Sur ses épaules, un énorme pull beige en grosses mailles. A ses pieds, une paire de bottes en daim marron, et de chaussettes montant jusqu'aux genoux.  
Mais sous son pull... Le vêtement qui en dépassait explosa alors subitement aux yeux d'Akaashi.

En effet, le bout de tissu fleuri lui hurlait toutes sortes de mots farfelus dans son esprit : incongru, déplacé, saugrenu, insolent...

Un jupe.

Oikawa portait une jupe.

\- Je vais en ville, les magasins sont ouverts comme c'est bientôt Noël. Vous me trouvez comment ? interrogea-t-il.

Et il fit un tour sur lui même. Sa jupe virevolta avec lui. Il sourit.

Akaashi se mit à rire.

Parce que la situation était drôle, non ? Oikawa devait être bon à garder son sérieux lorsqu'il faisait une blague, car il fallait admettre que pour le coup, il ne ricanait pas en se présentant aux autres. Le temps d'une seconde, Akaashi se trouva à l'aise dans le groupe. Pour une fois il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps.

Personne ne riait avec lui.

Kuroo se retourna lentement. Trop lentement. Son visage était figé dans une expression de fureur étouffée. Il ressemblait à un orage sur le point d'exploser. Le coeur d'Akaashi tomba sur son estomac, et s'arrêta. Kuroo le fusillait du regard, et derrière lui, Oikawa fixait ses amis d'un air triste.

Pas même déçu, ou vexé, ou outré.

Triste. Profondément triste.

\- Hum ! scanda soudain Bokuto dans un silence froidement blanc.

Sa voix dérailla un peu.

\- Oikawa, ça va pas là, reprit-il, et il avait repris de l'assurance. C'est n'importe quoi, tu mets pas ce pull là avec cette jupe !

Akaashi était figé sur place. Soudain il eut peur. Peur de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Probablement une grosse connerie.

Kuroo le lâcha du regard, méprisant, et haussa un sourcil en se tournant à son tour vers Oikawa.

\- J'avoue ! On dirait un sac là ! asséna-t-il, mais son ton semblait incertain.

Cette fois, Oikawa reprit quelques couleurs, uniquement pour froncer les sourcils sous le choc.

Kenma releva la tête à son tour. Il était encore plus livide que d'habitude.

\- Tu veux pas mettre la noire moulante plutôt ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Ouais, confirma Bokuto en hochant vivement la tête. Nan mais ouais, grave, il a raison. Et puis comme ça tu mettras ton bonnet avec un pompon avec, ça le fera mieux niveau couleur et tout…

Une petite pause s'en suivit, durant laquelle Oikawa, les sourcils froncés, baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Akaashi quant à lui était en train de voir si il lui était possible de se faire si petit qu'il disparaîtrait dans le canapé. Il avait froid. Et chaud à la fois.

\- Vous croyez ? demanda Oikawa en tirant piteusement un pan de sa jupe patineuse à fleurs.

Et de concert, Bokuto, Kuroo et Kenma levèrent la main et firent un O affirmatif avec leurs doigts.

\- En plus, continua Kuroo. Les fleurs pendant l'hiver ça le fait juste pas.

\- J'avoue, c'est plus pour l'été celle là, ajouta Bokuto.

\- Fais nous confiance, clôtura Kenma.

Et sur ce, Oikawa fit volte-face, puis disparut dans la salle de bain.

Kuroo fit à nouveau demi-tour, se retourna pour faire face à Akaashi. Ses prunelles semblaient s'être enflammées de colère. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à exploser, et inconsciemment, Akaashi se pencha à arrière, s'écrasant un peu plus sur Bokuto.

Cependant, Kenma s'interposa entre les deux garçons, un doigt sur les lèvres, et murmura :

\- Pas tout de suite, Kuroo. Oikawa va t'entendre.

Il entreprit de lancer une longue œillade appuyée d'abord à Akaashi, puis à Kuroo, avant de reprendre :

\- Il n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Akaashi baissa la tête, honteux. Profondément honteux.  
Et ce n'était pas la même honte que lorsqu'on se moquait de lui parce qu'il faisait de la danse classique. C'était tellement de fois pire que ça. Il avait honte de lui-même, honte d'être si bête. Honte d'être si con.

Après quelques longues minutes désagréables, passées en silence sur le canapé, Oikawa revint, désormais vêtu de ladite jupe noire. Sur sa tête, il avait aussi échangé son bonnet bordeaux contre un autre, anthracite, surmonté d'un énorme pompom beige.

Il lança un regard interrogatif à ses camarades.

\- _You are PER-FECT_ ! clama Bokuto avec un immense sourire.

Akaashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh pitié, arrêtez de dire ça tout le temps, tout ça parce que Liam des 1D* l'a claqué il y a quoi…? TROIS ANS ? s'offusqua Kenma.

\- Oh là, t'as quoi contre les _boys,_ Kenma ?! répliqua Kuroo avec un sourire.

\- Surtout contre mon Liam ! insista Oikawa.

Il n'était plus aussi livide que tout à l'heure, mais son ton jovial sonnait faux.

\- Je croyais que c'était Harry ton _crush_ ? rétorquèrent Kenma et Bokuto en même temps.

\- Ouais, mais c'est tous mes enfants, précisa Oikawa.

Ils se sourirent tous un instant, mais une ambiance toujours gênée planait sur la pièce. Akaashi avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il aurait voulu disparaître, d'autant plus qu'il sentait la vague de reproches qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Une vague justifiée. Une vague noire, épaisse, comme du pétrole morbide.

\- Enfin bref, lança Oikawa. J'y vais du coup. À ce soir !

Il fit un petit mouvement de la main, son porte clés accroché à son majeur. Le temps d'une seconde, il croisa le regard d'Akaashi.

Et ce dernier comprit. Il sut qu'Oikawa n'avait pas été dupe. Il sut qu'il s'était laissé rassurer par ses amis mais qu'il avait très bien compris l'origine du rire du danseur classique. Akaashi aurait voulu exprimer grâce ses yeux une forme d'excuse, un "je suis désolé" honteux, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il resta figé. Et Oikawa s'en alla.

La porte claqua.

Un silence plana.

Kuroo déclara :

\- Pourquoi t'as ri ?

Sa voix était glaciale, et Akaashi frissonna. Bokuto, tout contre son dos, dû le sentir, car il posa une main chaude contre son avant-bras.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, putain ? insista Kuroo, et cette fois il tournait la tête pour lui faire face.

La colère hurlait sur ses traits.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Akaashi, plaintif.

Et c'était presque vrai. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Les garçons en robe, c'était drôle. C'était tout. Son réflexe premier avait été de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une blague grotesque. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cerveau avait-il fonctionné de la sorte ?

Un souvenir transparent se déroula alors devant ses yeux. Lui, dans la cour de récréation, dans cette immonde robe rose que les plus grands lui avaient affublés. Il eut soudain envie de pleurer. De honte. À cause de ce qu'il avait vécu, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, à cause de ces horreurs qu'on devait parfois traverser parce que personne ne voulait comprendre. Il voulut pleurer parce que ce jour-là, lui même avait refusé de comprendre. Il était devenu un de ceux qu'il avait toujours détestés.

Et l'idée lui était insupportable, le brûlait dans ses veines. Il lui sembla qu'une tonne de plomb s'écroula au fond de son estomac, et qu'un serpent de ronces vint s'enrouler autour de son coeur, comme la corde au cou d'un pendu. Il avait soudain très chaud, et des larmes dans les yeux.

Mais il n'était même pas en position de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas lui le malheureux aujourd'hui.

\- Akaashi, souffla alors Kenma. Ça arrive de ne pas savoir.

Et le souffle d'Akaashi fut happé hors de lui. Kuroo ouvrit de grands yeux. Le danseur classique aussi.

\- C'est difficile pour Oikawa, continua le plus petit. Il est _nonbinary_.

Il tourna ses yeux sages, un peu tristes, un peu fatigués, vers le danseur classique, qui ne sut pas quoi dire, tant il était figé par l'appréhension.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'est ni un garçon, ni une fille, expliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Et la honte dégoulina à nouveau sur Akaashi. Il ne dit rien.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu choisis tu sais, continua le petit blond.

Et son ton était vraiment celui de l'adulte parlant à l'ignorant.

\- C'est comme de savoir qui on aime, ça ne se décide pas, c'est tout.

Une pluie glaciale tomba sur le coeur du danseur.

\- Mais pour Oikawa c'est encore pire que d'être gay ou bi ou quoique ce soit.

Dans le fond, Kuroo fronçait toujours violemment les sourcils. Le regard sur le sol, il mordillait nerveusement la peau de son index. Akaashi ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Bokuto dans son dos, mais sa main était toujours posée sur son bras, comme une sorte de lien, de protection.

\- C'est encore pire parce que maintenant, même si y'a toujours des cons qui peuvent pas blairer ni les gays ni les lesbi, ça s'arrange. Par contre, un garçon en jupe… ça personne ne comprend.

Et son ton, son regard, ce poids dans sa voix. Tout cela s'emporta, virevolta, porté par la force des mots de Kenma, et s'abattit comme un typhon sur le coeur d'Akaashi. Il avait mal. Oh, comme il avait honte, oh, comme il se sentait coupable.

\- Et ici c'est un peu son seul coin tranquille, souffla tout à coup Bokuto.

Akaashi se retourna, fébrile. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser de lui maintenant…?

\- On fait comme on peut pour le soutenir, mais ça fait pas le poids, continua-t-il.

Il ne regardait pas Akaashi, mais sa main progressait doucement sur son bras, tandis que son pouce y traçait de lents mouvements circulaires.

\- Ça fait pas le poids par rapport à comment les gens le regardent dans la rue, par rapport à ce que les cons lui disent…

\- Par rapport aux connards qui rigolent quand il passe, ajouta abruptement Kuroo.

Akaashi sursauta presque.

Il croisa le regard de Kuroo. Et il y lut une amertume, une colère enfouie depuis longtemps. Kuroo l'observait, et Akaashi savait ce qu'il pensait. " _Je le savais._ " S'il avait, depuis le début, du mal à faire confiance à Akaashi, cette fois-ci son avis était fait. Akaashi ne méritait pas d'être là.

Un souffle de panique gronda dans tout le corps d'Akaashi. Oh, comme il avait honte. Et comme la honte faisait mal lorsqu'elle était justifiée.

Alors des deux mains il empoigna son courage et déclara :

\- Je m'excuserai. Et je m'excuse aussi à vous.

Il entendit sa propre voix comme si elle n'était pas la sienne. Il se voyait de l'extérieur. L'air hagard, inquiet, et le bras de Bokuto comme unique soutien. Kenma n'afficha aucune expression. Kuroo fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- J'ai été trop con, dès qu'il rentrera j'irai lui demander de m'excuser, continua-t-il. Et je…

Il marqua une pause. Sa voix tremblait un peu, il hésita.

\- Et je comprends, souffla-t-il. Je comprends que c'est difficile et que j'ai aggravé les choses.

Il releva la tête. Bokuto croisa son regard.

\- Je m'en veux, lâcha-t-il, piteusement.

Et Bokuto sembla s'adoucir dans la seconde, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange.

Akaashi ne parvint pas à exprimer quoi que ce soit. Il était comme pris au piège. Il détourna brusquement le regard, et Kenma hochait doucement la tête. Il releva les yeux, et couvrit Akaashi d'un regard étrangement compréhensif.

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche.

Akaashi baissa immédiatement les yeux.

La poigne de Bokuto se referma sur son bras.

Kenma leva une main, magnanime. Kuroo ouvrit de grand yeux.

\- Ça arrive de faire des erreurs, déclara-t-il.

Et Akaashi comprit que cette déclaration était plus tournée vers Kuroo que vers lui.

ooooooooo

Kenma avait décidé que le sort d'Akaashi était entre les mains d'Oikawa. Tout le monde avait suivit son avis comme s'il s'agissait de celui d'un sage.

Akaashi avait peur. Il avait informé la troupe que, s'ils étaient d'accord, il repasserait le soir à la Base pour présenter ses excuses à Oikawa. Mais il était pétrifié. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Cependant il s'en voulait tellement que même pour sa propre santé mentale, il savait qu'il devait aller s'excuser. Quitte à se faire envoyer bouler, et perdre pour toujours ce petit groupe qu'il commençait pourtant à aimer.

Kuroo était toujours froid comme la pierre.

Akaashi comprenait. Il avait tellement honte.

Cependant Kenma et Bokuto s'étaient radoucit par la suite et, après une discussion mal à l'aise quant aux difficultés de la communauté non-binaire, Kenma avait décidé qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

-Tu as fais une grosse connerie Akaashi, avait-il dit. Mais tu ne portes pas tous les malheurs du monde.

Et son visage était fermé, froid, blanc comme un linge.

Plus tard, la troupe avait fini par enfiler leurs manteaux, pour se glisser dans la cage d'escaliers.

Un certain accord muet leur dictait de ne plus parler d'Oikawa.

"Bokuto, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, déclara Akaashi alors que son interlocuteur lui tenait la porte ouverte.

-Bah ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il en haussant haut les sourcils. T'inquiètes, ils vont tous te kiffer !

Bokuto souriait à nouveau, lumineux. Akaashi se tourna vers lui, et lui répondit par un mince sourire avant de hausser les épaules, incertain.

Comme Kuroo sortait jouer au volley cette après-midi là, Bokuto avait insisté auprès d'Akaashi pour lui faire faire un tour du quartier. En revanche, ce n'est qu'au milieu des escaliers que le danseur classique avait comprit que cela impliquait de faire les présentations avec ses amis qui traînaient là.

Autant être honnête, il avait un peu peur.

Qu'allait-on penser de lui ? Il n'était pas du genre incroyablement charismatique, ni spécialement sociable.

Devant eux, Kuroo marchait d'un pas décidé vers ce que la troupe appelait communément "Le Terrain". Derrière eux, un Kenma désabusé suivait le groupe. Avant de partir, Kuroo avait insisté pour qu'il sorte aussi, prétextant que cela lui ferait prendre l'air. Devant le refus du plus petit, il avait sortit son ultime carte :

-Tu pourrais jouer à _Pokémon Go_ comme ça ?

Et Kenma avait accepté sur le champs. Akaashi comprit alors que c'était là le centre de toute son attention le matin même.

Ainsi, le petit blond était désormais plongé dans son jeu, le nez collé à l'écran de son téléphone. La petite troupe marcha un moment, déboula sur une grande rue grouillante d'enfants qui couraient et de mères qui criaient. Quand Kuroo s'aperçut que son camarade récemment déteint ne suivait pas, il s'arrêta et attendit d'être dépassé par Bokuto et Akaashi afin de marcher aux côtés de son ami.

-Tu t'en sors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement fluette.

Akaashi tendis l'oreille. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se faire pardonner auprès du plus petit, bien qu'il n'ait en vérité rien fait. Le danseur classique repensa à la façon dont Kenma avait déclaré plus tôt que cela arrivait de faire des erreurs, et comment la phrase s'était enroulée comme une accusation tournée vers Kuroo. Akaashi était confus, ces deux là semblaient fonctionner dans une mécanique bien particulière qu'il lui semblait impossible à décoder.

Kenma pris une grande inspiration, puis déclara, sans décoller son regard de son jeu :

-Oui. Il y a un _Pokéstop_ au magasin de Ukai, expliqua-t-il.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils. Kuroo marqua une pause.

-Cool, déclara-t-il platement. Tu veux qu'on y passe avant d'aller au terrain ?

Kenma ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je peux y aller tout seul, finit-il par déclarer.

Et Akaashi se retourna discrètement. Kuroo semblait bouché bée. Notre protagoniste lança un petit regard à Bokuto, qui ne manqua pas de lui rendre son air interloqué.

-Bah, nan, on a qu'à tous y aller, lança-t-il alors.

Et Akaashi comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une tentative de rescousse envers Kuroo. L'intéressé le fixa.

-J'ai besoin de… Commença-t-il.

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

-De… Hésita-t-il.

Et il lança un regard paniqué à Akaashi. L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche, prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi vouloir mentir si il n'avait même pas prévu la fin de sa phrase ?!

-De gel ! Finit-il par s'écrier, comme s'il était lui-même surpris de sa réponse. Pour les cheveux, voilà !

Le temps d'une seconde il était devenu tout rouge.

\- Et puis, reprit-t-il, plus calme. C'est sur le chemin de toutes façons.

Kenma leva un instant le regard de son jeu pour jeter un regard suspicieux vers Bokuto, mais se contente d'un vague "okay" tandis que la drôle de troupe se dirigeait vers le magasin.

Akaashi comprit vite que le minuscule supermarché était en fait situé au coin de la rue. Il possédait une façade blanche écaillée où s'alignaient plusieurs présentoirs à fruits et légumes, ainsi qu'une porte verte grande ouverte où un petit écriteau "OUVERT" était scotché à la va-vite.

Bokuto pénétra à l'intérieur le premier.

"Salut Ukai ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et Akaashi le suivit. Là, quatre petit rayons surchargés s'alignaient. Il n'y avait personne. Des rayons de lumière froids s'élançaient depuis les petites fenêtres de la devanture jusqu'au sol carrelé.

-Salut Ukai, réitéra Kuroo en déboulant derrière Akaashi.

Et là seulement un grand homme blond, les cheveux tenus en arrière par un maigre bandeau, passa sa tête par une petite porte derrière la caisse. Il avait une cigarette entre les dents, et les yeux fatigués. Le teint gris.

-Ah ! Fit-il. Salut les garçons.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Akaashi, qu'il fixa le temps de quelques longues secondes, les sourcils froncés, avant de détourner la tête. Notre danseur classique se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, si ce n'est celui du ronflement des congélateurs et de l'aération enrouée.

Bokuto s'apprêta alors à s'engager dans un rayon, quand un deuxième visage apparut depuis la petite porte.

-Bonjour les garçons, lança-t-il à la ronde.

Et sa voix était douce, bien plus fluette que celle de son acolyte au regard froid.

-Monsieur Takeda ! S'exclama joyeusement Bokuto. Bonjour !

Un immense sourire prit place sur son visage tandis qu'il trottinait jusqu'au nouveau venu. Akaashi cru bon de le suivre à allure réduite.

-Bokuto, dis donc ça faisait longtemps, fit le susnommé Monsieur Takeda.

Lui aussi affichait un sourire sincère. Les deux hommes semblaient ravis de se voir.

-Oui, on vous voyait plus trop dans le quartier, lança Kuroo depuis derrière Akaashi.

-C'est parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail au collège ce trimestre. Les débuts d'années, c'est beaucoup de papiers et de choses à faire… Enfin, ce n'est pas très intéressant, expliqua-t-il.

Puis il posa à son tour son regard sur Akaashi, mais cette fois ci la mine curieuse.

De plus près, Akaashi pouvait mieux l'observer lui aussi. Il avait des cheveux bruns, très courts, et très bouclés. Le teint hâlé, une paire d'yeux verts surmontés de lunettes aux verres outrageusement sales. Les traits doux, jeunes, mais la peau un peu grisâtre, et des cernes anxieuses sous les yeux.

Bokuto du remarquer le regard que s'échangeait les deux hommes, car il se sentit obligé de faire les présentations :

-Monsieur Takeda, voici Akaashi ; Akaashi, Monsieur Takeda, c'était notre prof de français au collège, expliqua-t-il.

Et Akaashi leva la tête en signe de compréhension, avant de hocher furtivement la tête avec un sourire poli.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en tendant la main.

Son interlocuteur haussa haut les sourcils, jeta un petit regard à Bokuto, comme s'il était impressionné, puis vint serrer la main du danseur classique.

-Ravi moi aussi, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Et Akaashi eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un professeur.

ooooooooooooooo

Éventuellement, la conversation dura suffisamment de temps pour que Kenma puisse profiter du _Pokéstop_ installé là, et Bokuto fit mine de ne pas avoir assez de liquide pour acheter son pot de gel. Il fut un instant où Kenma était plus loin, déambulant dans le rayon des jouets pour animaux, et où Bokuto s'avança vers Kuroo et Akaashi sur le ton de la confidence :

-En vrai j'ai déjà un pot d'avance à la maison, souffla-t-il, amusé.

Et Kuroo sourit, pouffa. Akaashi aussi.

-Allez, ça lui passera, va, ajouta Bokuto tandis que Kenma revenait.

Il parlait de Kenma bien sûr. Kuroo força un vague sourire sur ses lèvres.

Bokuto donna une frappe amical sur le bras de son amis, puis le petit groupe s'en alla.

Dehors, il ne faisait pas plus froid que dans le magasin de Ukai, mais il y avait plus de vent. Akaashi fourra ses mains dans ses poches, baissa la tête. Les arbres autour d'eux balançaient leur branches nues dans les bourrasques hivernales. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel était gris. Gris, gris, gris.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux quatre amis pour rejoindre le fameux Terrain. Un sourire prétentieux s'installa alors automatiquement sur le visage de Kuroo, et Akaashi reconnut immédiatement cet air hautain qu'il avait porté la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y a de cela quelques mois. Il l'observa quelques secondes. Kuroo était véritablement un être incompréhensible. Infaillible. Impénétrable. Parmi tous ces masques qu'il portait, lequel était le plus transparent ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus que cela, car l'intéressé déclara :

-Ah ! Y'a Mishimiya alors !

Et tous levèrent le regard vers le terrain de Basket, visiblement transformé en terrain de Volley, où la jeune fille de la dernière fois explosait une balle contre le sol. Akaashi fut vaguement terrifié.

-Viens ! S'exclama alors Bokuto, tout sourire, en attrapant Akaashi par le bras le temps de quelques secondes.

Le coeur du danseur classique dégringola de quelques notes, et ses jambes eurent du mal à lui répondre lorsqu'il leur demanda de le faire trottiner à son tour jusqu'au terrain.

Kuroo, Bokuto et Akaashi déboulèrent alors en plein milieu d'un semblant de jeu de passe entre Mishimiya et un garçon à l'air renfrogné et aux cheveux rasés en motifs tribaux.

Kenma quant à lui, se traîna nonchalamment jusqu'à un banc sur le bord du terrain et s'y laissa tomber, aspiré par son jeu.

-Salut, lança Kuroo en s'approchant.

Mishimiya intercepta une vieille balle de Volley miteuse et entreprit de dribbler, l'air ailleurs, en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

-Salut les gars, répondit-elle.

Elle échangea un simple check avec Kuroo et Bokuto, puis se tourna vers Akaashi. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien le temps d'un instant. Cette fille là était fière, indomptable, et cela se lisait au simple contact de ses iris. Akaashi frissonna.

-On s'est déjà vu, non ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Sa voix était singulière. Grave, mais qui se brisait régulièrement dans un crescendo vocal. Elle était jeune, ou du moins en avait l'air. Elle devait être toujours au lycée. Première, peut être. Terminale, à tout casser. Malgré tout, un plis, l'ombre d'une ride future se dessinait déjà au plissement entre ses deux sourcils.

-Je crois oui, confirma Akaashi, et Bokuto intervint.

-Akaashi était déjà là quand on s'est croisé la semaine dernière.

-Ah oui, inspira Mishimiya. Je me souviens.

Elle lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu vers Bokuto.

-D'ailleurs, tu as…? Commença-t-elle, interrogative.

-Oui, le coupa immédiatement Bokuto. Et je ne sais rien.

Mishimiya hocha durement la tête.

Akaashi ne comprenait rien.

Mais il avait l'habitude avec ces drôles de personnages maintenant. Il ne s'en formalisait plus.

-Enfin, moi je suis contente que vous soyez là parce que jouer avec ce boulet c'est impossible, scanda alors Mishimiya en se tournant vers Bokuto et Kuroo.

Derrière elle, l'autre garçon, silencieux depuis le début, fronça le nez, agacé.

-Et toi ? Fit-elle soudainement avec un mouvement du menton vers Akaashi. Tu sais jouer ?

-Oh, fit Akaashi, surpris qu'on lui pose la question. Non, non.

-De toutes façons, ajouta Bokuto. Akaashi et moi on n'est pas là pour jouer. On fait un petit tour, c'est tout.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil désabusé, contempla un instant ses deux interlocuteurs, avant de se tourner lentement vers Kuroo. L'intéressé afficha une mine résignée et haussa les épaules. Akaashi se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

-Bah à trois c'est chiant, marmonna alors le mystérieux garçon en s'approchant.

Et tout en lui semblait hurler le mal-être. Ce garçon là ne semblait pas se sentir à sa place, et sa gêne, cette aura qu'il répandait, semblait glisser et s'infiltrer dans le coeur de ceux près de lui.

-T'inquiètes Kyotani, répliqua Kuroo avec un sourire en coin.

Et Akaashi tilta à l'entente de ce prénom. C'était le garçon dont tous parlaient plus tôt d'un air méprisant.

Il fallait dire qu'en effet, l'intéressé avait l'air difficile d'accès. Son visage était, depuis l'arrivé du groupe, crispé dans une moue bizarrement en colère. Sourcils froncés, regard perçant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique, époustouflant, mais Akaashi ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là de lentilles. Malgré tout, la fougue dans son regard ne pouvait pas être factice. Ses cheveux étaient teint, dans le fameux "jaune pisse" qu'Oikawa méprisait quelques heures plus tôt. Sur les côtés de son crâne, on avait rasé avec précision des arabesques compliquées, rappelant à Akaashi celles des joueurs de foot à la télé. Enfin, il portait un jean sale, troué, vingt fois trop grand pour lui, ainsi qu'un vieux t-shirt sans forme. C'était tout. En plein mois de décembre. Les poils hérissés sur ses avant-bras étaient donc de circonstance.

-On n'a qu'à trouver d'autre gens pour jouer, décida Mishimiya, les mains sur les hanches.

Le jogging gris qu'elle portait était humide aux chevilles. Et pour cause, le terrain de basket était parsemé de crevasse où dormaient de petites flaques.

-Yahaba, il vient le dimanche des fois, non ? Demanda Kuroo en se tournant vers Kyotani.

L'autre le fixa une seconde, avant d'aboyer, sur la défensive :

-Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?

Mishimiya roula agressivement des yeux.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi vous faites semblant de pas vous aimer, lâcha-t-elle, un sourcil haussé. C'est ridicule.

-Pfff ! Lâcha alors Kyotani, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ta gueule, gamine ! N'importe quoi là !

Il mâchait difficilement ses mots, et sa répartie était à un niveau encore plus bas que sa diction. C'était simple : rien qu'à le regarder, Akaashi était soulevé d'une vague d'embarras.

Mishimiya soupira, visiblement agacée, puis finit par reprendre :

-Bon, avec qui on pourrait jouer…

Elle fit un tour sur elle même. Autour du terrain, s'étendait un grand terrain vague, à la limite du parc défraîchie. De l'autre côté, la route. Les voitures.

-Pourquoi pas eux ? Glissa Akaashi à Bokuto en se penchant vers l'arrière.

Le plus grand posa sa main sur l'épaule du danseur classique en se penchant vers lui afin de l'entendre plus précisément.

Akaashi pointait un duo d'ados, assis sur la rambarde qui entourait le Terrain. Ils discutaient, de cet air qu'on a lorsqu'on discute fougueusement d'un secret. Bokuto haussa les sourcils. Mishimiya fit volte-face.

-Eux ? Interrogea-t-elle en pointant les deux garçons, s'incrustant sans se poser de question entre Bokuto et Akaashi.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-C'est Kunimi et Kindaichi, informa Bokuto histoire de reprendre en main sa conversation.

-On pourrait leur proposer de venir jouer, ouais, grommela Kuroo. Mais c'est pas gagné.

Mais sans se poser plus de question, le petit groupe s'avança vers les deux amis.

-Kunimi et Kindaichi trainent toujours tout les deux, expliqua rapidement Bokuto à Akaashi. En vrai Kindaichi à pas mal de potes. Tout le monde l'aime bien. Il est sympa. Kunimi est un peu space. Je pense que si Kindaichi traînait pas avec lui, il aurait pas vraiment d'amis.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Stupéfait. Il eut pitié pour le prénommé Kunimi avant même de l'avoir rencontré.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, Akaashi pu préciser sa vision des deux silhouettes. L'une était frêle, toute blanche et menue. L'autre un peu plus grande, mais surtout un peu plus vivante.

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête.

-Salut, chantonna Kuroo en s'approchant.

Le plus fort leva une main en l'air. Bokuto l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Kindaichi. Kuroo frappa sa paume contre la sienne.

-Salut tout le monde, répondit Kindaichi avec un large sourire.

De plus près, il avait l'air un peu benêt. Gentil, oui, peut être trop. Pas le genre de gars populaire. Avec qui tout le monde au fond aime bien échanger quelques mots par ci par là, mais dont personne ne voudrait être le meilleur ami. C'était un peu triste.  
Il avait malgré tout un grand sourire lumineux, joyeux, qui donnait envie de sourire à son tour. Il portait un énorme pull aux motifs de Noël, sous lequel dormait visiblement quelques gentils bourrelets. Akaashi devina aussi dans sa coupe de cheveux un énorme travail quotidien. En effet, visiblement rapidement lissée le matin, la matière crépu du cheveux réapparaissait en de petites vaguelettes immobilisées dans un cercueil de gel capillaire. Il avait dressé le tout dans une crête singulière, qui fit penser à Akaashi à un mélange entre la coupe de Bokuto et de Kuroo.

-Salut, souffla à son tour Kunimi.

Et entre ces deux là il y avait tout un monde de différences.

La première chose qui sauta aux yeux d'Akaashi fut la maigreur de ce garçon. Ses joues étaient creuses, ses épaules, ses poignets osseux, et ce corps indiscernable sous le pull fluide qui le couvrait. Et ce teint blafard. Celui de la mort. Il avait les yeux marrons, tirant vers un gris de pluie. Des cernes violacées les soulignant, les paupières tombantes, l'air hagard, la cornée vitreuse. Il s'appliquait à éviter le regard de qui que ce soit. Visiblement un garçon très renfermé. Il avait des cheveux qui, encore pire que lisses, auraient pu être qualifiés de plats. Désespérément plats. Noirs comme la nuit, ils s'écrasaient contre le crâne de leur propriétaire, et venaient, au niveau des pommettes, se coller à son visage.

-Vous jouez au Volley avec nous ? Demanda Mishimiya, tout de go. On voudrait avoir au moins deux petites équipes.

-On vous séparera pas, assura Kuroo et faisant un petit clin d'oeil vers Kunimi, qui s'empressa de jeter son regard vers le sol.

Il était facile de discerner de légères rougeurs sur ses joues sous cette peau transparente.

Kindaichi se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Kunimi ne détourna pas les yeux. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas, bof, marmonna-t-il.

-Mouais, j'ai pas trop la foi non plus, répliqua alors Kindaichi. Fait trop moche.

Mishimiya, Kyotani et Kuroo entreprirent alors d'insister pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que la conversation tourne et que Kindaichi glisse, l'air de rien :

-Au fait, Kuroo… Iwaizumi ne sors pas aujourd'hui ?

Il avait glissé une main dans son cou, et regardait son interlocuteur avec un haussement de sourcil se voulant naturel. La curiosité d'Akaashi fut piquée. Derrière Kindaichi, Kunimi avait soudainement relevé son regard du sol pour lever de grands yeux ronds vers son ami.

-Nan, répliqua Kuroo. Il travaille le dimanche maintenant, t'sais.

-Oh, laissa échapper l'intéressé.

La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

-Ce serait toujours comme ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, la voix bizarrement aiguë.

Kuroo haussa les épaules, le regard au loin. Akaashi se retourna, comprit qu'il surveillait Kenma, toujours plongé dans l'écran de son téléphone, assis seul sur son petit banc en bois congelé.

-Ouais, j'pense. Il a plus trop le temps de sortir maintenant, expliqua-t-il distraitement.

-Ah. D'accord. C'est dommage, fit Kindaichi.

Son ton était robotique. Kunimi baissa les yeux.

-On lui passera le bonjour de ta part, t'inquiètes ! S'exclama alors Bokuto, tout sourire.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. La lumière émanant de lui dut égayer tout le monde, car même Kindaichi, soudain maussade, récupéra un certain éclat dans ses yeux.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre dans le groupe :

-Salut tout le monde, vous faites quoi ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, courts, les yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, au visage ordinaire, et au regard posé venait de se frayer un chemin entre Mishimiya et Kyotani.

-Salut Ennoshita, le salua Bokuto.

L'intéressé lui sourit, avant de poser son regard sur Akaashi.

-Bonjour, déclara-t-il, poli.

-Bonjour, répondit notre protagoniste, surpris qu'on lui offre de l'attention.

-Ennoshita, Akaashi ; Akaashi, Ennoshita, présenta Bokuto.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, avec ce petit sourire amical mais fermé des personnes adultes. Ce garçon n'était pas plus vieux que les autres, pourtant, une maturité étonnante se dégageait de lui. Il ne souriait ni trop, ni trop peu, son regard était calme, sa présence à la fois rassurée et discrète. On ne l'aurait sûrement jamais repéré dans la masse, il était d'une normalité aussi attristante que rassurante parmi la troupe de fous dans laquelle nageait Akaashi.

-C'est rare de te voir sortir en ce moment, Ennoshita, déclara soudain Mishimiya.

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

-Oui, j'ai eu une vague de travaux à rendre, du coup j'avais pas trop le temps, mais ça y est, c'est passé. Je suis en vacances là. Enfin.

Bokuto se pencha vers Akaashi, murmura dans son oreille :

-Ennoshita à eu son bac mention Très Bien. Il a toujours eu des super moyennes en cour. Il est entré sans problèmes dans l'école qu'il voulait. Les cours le stressent pas du tout, il gère toujours tout bien : ses devoirs, sa vie, tout. Je sais pas comment il fait.

Akaashi gloussa discrètement.

-Bref, tu voudrais jouer avec nous ? Clama soudain Kyotani, coupant les deux garçons dans leurs messes basses.

Ennoshita haussa les sourcils.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps, annonça-t-il.

Et un immense sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Mishimiya.

- _YES_ ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant un bras en l'air.

-On peut se démerder à quatre, au pire, déclara Kuroo. Pas besoin de se faire chier à trouver d'autre gens.

-Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Mishimiya. On y va !

Et Kyotani piétinait d'impatience dans le fond, les yeux écarquillés, les narines retroussés. Akaashi comprit en quoi les autres le trouvait bizarre. On aurait dit un chien salivant devant une pièce de boeuf.

-Vas-y, on finit de faire le tour et on les rejoindra plus tard alors ? Proposa Bokuto à Akaashi.

L'intéressé accepta sur le champs.

ooooooooooo

Ils quittèrent le Terrain, pour se retrouver sur la route.

-J'ai toujours su que Kindaichi avait un espèce de _crush_ bizarre sur Iwa, déclara Bokuto à un moment donné.

La tête d'Akaashi virevolta vers lui, surpris.

-Ah bon ? Fit-il, curieux.

-C'est trop sûr. Il nous demande toujours où il est, comment il va, quand est-ce qu'il vient… C'est un peu lourd en vrai. Surtout que ça mène nul part. C'est complètement con…

-Bah oui, Iwa sort avec Oikawa, récapitula Akaashi.

Bokuto fit un mouvement de main vers ce dernier, l'air d'approuver.

-En plus, reprit Akaashi. Ça à pas l'air de plaire à Kunimi.

Cette fois, ce fut Bokuto qui sursauta de surprise.

-Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ?

-C'est évident.

Un petit silence réfléchit plana. Une question titillait Akaashi.

-Il est malade, d'ailleurs, Kunimi ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, le regard tourné vers Bokuto.

Cette maigreur, cette pâleur lugubre. Ce n'était pas normal. Bokuto se tourna vers lui à son tour, l'air un peu triste.

-Officiellement, on ne sait pas. Mais je sais qu'il a pas mal de problèmes.

Il marqua une pause.

-Je crois qu'il a du mal à s'aimer, t'vois ? Et puis, une fois, y'a un moment…

Il sembla hésiter, peser le pour et le contre.

-Bon, je devrais pas te le dire, mais je te vois mal aller tout répéter ça à tout le monde, alors voilà. Kindaichi parlait avec Iwa, et puis il a eu l'air de dire que c'était plus grave que ça, la situation de Kunimi. Que c'était pas juste des petits problèmes, il se met vraiment en danger.

Il laissa tomber un petit silence.

-Il est malade, oui.

Et Akaashi ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait comprit. C'était triste, mais il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, il n'arrivait pas à être sincèrement désolé pour lui.

-Anorexique, hein, fit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Bokuto hocha la tête malgré tout.

C'était triste.

C'était la vie.

Les deux amis changèrent éventuellement de sujet de conversation, marchant le long de la route.

Il faisait froid, et l'atmosphère semblait figée autour d'eux, comme s'ils nageaient à travers l'air. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit de ce côté ci. On entendait au loin les éclats de voix du petit groupe qu'ils venaient de quitter, et le grognement fatigué d'une voiture de temps en temps. D'immenses immeubles grisâtres s'élançaient un peu partout. Un vélo abandonné trainait dans un coin, un sac poubelle éventré, un cadavre de corbeau écrasé au milieu de la chaussé.

Et bizarrement, tout semblait calme. La voix de Bokuto était un peu plus posée. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à Akaashi seulement. Et l'ensemble de cette situation apaisait notre protagoniste. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde avec Bokuto.

Ce dernier lui racontait alors quelques anecdotes sur tel ou tel endroit du quartier.

-Tient, fit-il en se penchant vers Akaashi. Ce bloc là !

Il pointa un immeuble au coin de la rue.

-Oui ? Fit Akaashi, curieux.

Il aimait bien apprendre à profusion toutes sortes de petits détails sur la vie de son ami.

-Y'a un vieux qui habite au tout dernier étage, il s'appelle Monsieur Nekomata.

Akaashi lança un regard vers la cîme de l'immeuble.

-Quand j'étais en sixième il était prof de sport au collège, et puis j'crois qu'il faisait aussi des séances de sports co à la Maison de Quartier pendant les vacances. Mais bref, quand je suis rentré en cinquième, il est parti en retraite.

Akaashi lui jeta un petit regard amusé, appréhendant la suite. Qu'allait-il encore lui annoncer ? Parfois les récits de Bokuto pouvaient partir d'un détail insignifiant pour se transformer en gigantesque cacophonie.

-Et depuis, on dirait qu'il passe sa vie à sa fenêtre à nous surveiller, énonça l'intéressé. En plus il se souvient des noms de tout le monde, même s'il nous a pas eu dans sa classe, c'est flippant.

Il prit un instant pour jeter un regard vers Akaashi.

-Mais le pire, c'est quand y'en a qui font du bordel la nuit, où même quand y'en a qui commence à se taper dessus.

-Ah oui ? Fit Akaashi d'une petite voix.

-Ouais, dans ces cas là, il passe sa tête par la fenêtre, il commence à gueuler, puis si ça change rien il sort son vieux fusil de chasse, et il tire.

Akaashi se glaça sur place.

-Hein ?! S'offusqua-t-il. Mais c'est hyper grave, tu te rends pas compte !

-Il tire pas sur nous, hein ! S'exclama Bokuto comme s'il venait de réaliser une erreur.

Et Akaashi ne parvint qu'à titler sur le "nous".

-Tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans des histoires ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Bokuto ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Haussa les sourcils.

-Ouais, un peu. Non. Enfin, ça dépends. Des fois. Mais le vieux Nekomata m'a jamais tiré dessus, je l'ai juste vu faire. Il vise en l'air, puis il fait genre il vise les gens en bas. Ca marche en général. Tout le monde à un peu peur de lui en vrai. Il est taré.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air désabusé. Akaashi hocha vainement la tête, vaguement terrifié. Il leva une dernière fois la tête, espérant apercevoir l'ombre de cet étrange personnage, mais il ne vit qu'un rayon de soleil se refléter sur la vitre d'une fenêtre.

Il ne dit rien, continua de marcher. Cependant, un bruit de branchages en mouvement révéla soudain aux oreilles des deux danseurs une présence humaine non loin d'eux.

Bokuto haussa les sourcils, puis posa une main sur la poitrine d'Akaashi, lui signifiant de ralentir.

-Non, souffla-t-il, l'air à la fois amusé et incrédule.

-Quoi ? Fit Akaashi, curieux, un sourcil haussé, et peut être un peu inquiet.

Bokuto fit volte-face. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, les yeux rieurs, avant de s'exclamer :

-Mattsun ? Makki ?

Et soudain, les mouvements dans le buisson adjacents se stoppèrent. Un instant passa. Puis un autre.

Akaashi plissa les yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose, quand soudain, une tête surgit depuis quelques branchages, des feuilles dans les cheveux.

-Bokuto ?! S'exclama le nouveau venu. Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Il était visiblement à genoux à même le sol, alors il se releva. Difficilement, certes. Et s'extirpa hors des feuillages. Ce garçon avait les cheveux bruns, frisés, et d'épais sourcils en bataille. Les joues creuses, les pommettes saillantes, la mâchoire coupée au couteau, il sembla à Akaashi que son visage avait été modelé dans la glaise par un artiste moderne. Son nez était particulièrement long et arqué en son milieu. Ses yeux étaient bruns eux aussi, sa paupière tombait, fatiguée, sur la moitié de ses globes oculaires. Il avait malgré tout un teint parfait, qui sauta étrangement aux yeux d'Akaashi. Pas une trace d'acné, aucune cicatrice, ni cerne, ni pores mal fermés. A croire que ce nouveau venu n'avait jamais eu à traverser l'impitoyable phase de l'adolescence.

Il portait un énorme pull en grosses mailles multicolores qu'Akaashi trouva tout bonnement horrible, ainsi qu'un vieux pantalon beige en velour côtelé sortit d'une autre époque, et qui n'allait pas du tout avec son haut.

-Hey, Makki, lança-t-il en s'adressant au buisson.

Sa voix était quelque peu nasillarde.

Akaashi remarqua qu'il glissa la main vers sa braguette, et qu'il s'empressa de boutonner son pantalon. Il fronça les sourcils.

Soudain, un nouveau visage surgit depuis les branchages.

-J'arrive pas à sortir ! Râla-t-il. Mattsun, chaton, vient m'aider, va !

Et l'intéressé s'exécuta, tira son compagnon à la force des bras. Au surnom et au ton niaiseux du dernier venu, Akaashi sursauta doucement, puis se tourna vers Bokuto, la mine interrogative. L'intéressé roula lourdement des yeux, avant de lui chuchoter :

-Ils sortent ensemble depuis six mois, et ils sont insupportables, ouais. Encore pire qu'Oikawa et Iwa !

Akaashi gloussa discrètement.

Puis se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus. Ils fixaient alors tour à tour Bokuto, puis Akaashi, une expression malsaine sur le visage.

A côté du prénommé Mattsun, se tenait son acolyte, un jeune homme relativement petit, frêle, à la posture arrogante. Il arborait une coupe de cheveux courte, avec une frange si courte qu'elle rappela à Akaashi celle des moines. Il avait coloré sa chevelure dans une sorte de vieux rose pâle parfaitement _Hipster_. Son teint était livide, mais Akaashi doutait que cela soit naturel, et supposa qu'un fond de teint était sûrement responsable, notamment lorsqu'il vit les faibles bosses incolores sur les joues et le front du plus petit. On ne pouvait pas tous être béni par une peau non acnéique après tout. De même, des poches camouflées par le maquillage soulignaient ses yeux. Il avait des cils très clairs, quasiment translucides, et des iris d'un doux bleu ciel. Enfin, pour accompagner le tout, l'intéressé avait décoré son visage d'une multitudes de piercings en tout genre : un au septum, deux en dessous de la bouche, un à l'arcade gauche, et toute une floraison sur les deux oreilles. Enfin, sa tenue était visiblement bien plus recherchée que celle de son camarade.

En effet, il portait un T-shirt de groupe savamment déchiré à l'encolure, un jean noir moulant, troués, défoncé, arraché de tous les côtés, une paires de Creepers aux pieds, à la semelle exubérante, et par dessus le tout, une énorme veste en cuir noire, fourrée à l'intérieur d'une fourrure artificielle. Enfin, ses doigts étaient munies d'une multitudes de bagues affublées de crânes, de piques, de chaînes, tandis qu'il avait passé à son cou deux longs sautoirs en corde noir où pendait des breloques sombres, ainsi qu'un ras de cou tressé.

-T'es qui, toi ? Demanda soudain ce nouveau venu.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Je m'appelle Akaashi, affirma-t-il cependant, avec le plus de prestance possible.

Les deux compères se coulèrent alors un long regard lourd de sous-entendu, avant que Mattsun ne fasse un clin d'oeil appuyé vers Bokuto. Ce dernier soupira.

-Akaashi, voici Mattsun et Makki.

-Hey ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Makki glissa une main dans le dos de son voisin, et Akaashi ne manqua pas de comprendre qu'il se dirigeait plutôt vers le fessier de Mattsun que ses omoplates.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans ce buisson, alors ? Demanda Bokuto, retrouvant son sourire.

-Oh ! S'exclama Mattsun, surpris.

Il coula un regard vers Makki, qui se mit à glousser.

-Je ne penses pas que tu ais envie de savoir, répondit-t-il en ricanant. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, va, ajouta-t-il.

Bokuto serra les dents. Akaashi le vit à la façon dont sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Je suis plus vieux que vous, répliqua-t-il.

-Bon, et bien on en reparlera quand tu te seras trouvé un mec, chantonna Makki.

Et il coula un long regard vers Akaashi, lequel frissonna.

Quel drôle de personnage.

Cependant, Mattsun s'empressa de donner une petite frappe sur le bras de son acolyte.

-Ou une meuf ! Reprit-il son ami.

L'autre haussa vivement les sourcils.

-Ouais ! S'exclama-t-il comme pris sur le fait. Ouais, une meuf, voilà ! Baragouina-t-il.

Bokuto ne manqua pas de soupirer à nouveau.

-Je lui ai dit, les gars, déclara-t-il alors.

Et Akaashi devina qu'il parlait de sa sexualité dont il doutait toujours.

-Aaaaaah…! Firent en coeur Makki et Mattsun.

Ils continuèrent un peu à discuter.

Les deux nouveaux venus se cessaient de se tripoter de tous les côtés, ce qui avait le don de mettre Akaashi mal à l'aise. Bokuto sembla le remarquer, car lui même semblait sur ses gardes, comme s'il ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami soit exposé à ces deux êtres particuliers.

-Au fait ! S'exclama Mattsun à un moment ou à un autre. T'sais que Suguru va bientôt revenir ici ?

Il s'adressait à Bokuto. Makki faisait glisser un texte imagé sur son téléphone. Akaashi déchiffra, à l'envers, le gros titre _Buzzfeed_.

-Comment tu le sais ? Répondit Bokuto, pas plus intéressé que ça.

Akaashi tendit malgré tout l'oreille, même s'il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de ne comprendre aucune conversation à force de ne connaître personne.

-On s'est croisé quand j'étais au bled y'a deux semaines, expliqua Mattsun en haussant les épaules. Il traînait, comme d'hab, il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait dans moins d'un mois.

Bokuto ricana un peu.

-C'est Kuroo qui va être content… Minauda-t-il.

Et Makki et Mattsun explosèrent de rire. Akaashi n'avait pas comprit.

Il aurait presque pu demander, si tout à coup, l'expression de Makki ne s'était pas figée tandis que, le regard par dessus l'épaule de Bokuto, il murmurait :

-Hey, y'a Aone juste là, là. Il te regarde. T'as pas une histoire à gérer encore avec lui ?

Akaashi jeta un petit coup d'oeil soudain inquiet vers Bokuto. Aone. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom dans sa bouche. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Bokuto ne bougeait pas, même son expression était immobile. Il semblait réfléchir, puis finit par se tourner vers Akaashi :

-J'dois aller dire un mot à ce gars là, expliqua-t-il et il jeta son pouce vers l'arrière. Je reviens dans deux minutes, okay ? Fit-il d'un ton un peu précipité.

Akaashi jeta un regard vers le dit Aone. De là où il était, tout ce qu'il décerna fut sa taille, immense. Ses épaules étaient barraquées, ses pieds, ancrés dans le sol, ses cheveux, rasés ras, comme en prison, mais teints en blanc. Akaashi frissonna.

-Okay, souffla-t-il.

Alors Bokuto glissa sa main sur son épaule, et fit volte-face, le laissant seul avec les deux énergumènes. Akaashi se planta devant eux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Alors ! S'exclama pourtant Makki. Je crois qu'on à plein de choses à se dire !

Oh. Visiblement son point de vue n'était pas partagé. Tant mieux.

Mattsun jeta un coup d'oeil amusé vers son compagnon.

-Venez, fit-il pourtant, on va se poser sur le banc là-bas.

Et les trois garçons s'éxécutèrent. Akaashi n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux par dessus son épaule et vit Bokuto, les bras croisés, en pleine discussion avec Aone.

Ils s'assirent. Akaashi fut placé entre Mattsun et Makki.

-Okay, commençons par le commencement, clama le plus petit à la crinière colorée.

Il semblait tout amusé de ce qu'il allait dire, et Akaashi sentit les problèmes arriver avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

-Comment tu as rencontré Bokuto ? Demanda Makki.

-Oh, fit son interlocuteur, surpris. C'est une longue histoire, avoua-t-il.

C'était vrai. De plus, tout cela lui semblait s'être passé il y a des siècles de cela.

-Nickel, on a tout notre temps, s'exclama Mattsun en se calant en arrière sur le banc glacé.

Alors Akaashi raconta. Ce n'était pas une question qui le gênait plus que ça, et cela lui fit plaisir de se remémorer cette rencontre. Autour de lui, Makki et Mattsun souriaient, se lançaient des petits regards suspects de temps en temps.

Akaashi raconta comment le petit groupe de Kuroo, Kenma et Bokuto faisait son show sur son chemin du matin, comment s'était passé leur premier repas ensemble, comment Bokuto venait le chercher au travail… Il omit peut être le fait qu'il s'était fait mettre en pièce dans une ruelle sombre, et que c'était seulement grâce à Bokuto qu'il était toujours vivant, mais Makki et Mattsun n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça.

Quand il eut finit, les deux compères hochèrent la tête, tout sourire.

-Très bien, souffla Mattsun, un peu chantant.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, maintenant, décida alors Makki.

Akaashi lui jeta une lourde oeillade.

-Tu le trouves comment, Bokuto ? Demanda pourtant Makki, sans une once d'hésitation.

Et Akaashi se glaça sur place.

-Pardon ? Fit-il, histoire de se donner du temps.

- _LOL_ ! Scanda Makki. Fais pas genre, t'as très bien entendu !

Akaashi le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds. Pourquoi lui posait-on cette question ? Qu'attendait-on de lui ? Il décida presque dans l'instant qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ces deux _weirdos_.

-Bah, il est bien, je suppose ? Bredouilla Akaashi.

Il fixa d'abord Makki, puis Mattsun, les paumes vers le ciel, en signe d'ignorance. Il savait qu'il rougissait.

Mattsun soupira.

-Pousses toi Makki, tu fais n'importe quoi, décida-t-il.

Et en effet, il poussa Makki plus loin sur le banc, avant de prendre Akaashi par les épaules.

-Chéri, commença-t-il d'un air grave.

Et Akaashi, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher de penser que la première personne à l'appeler Chéri était un drôle de type dans des habits de grand-père.

-T'es mignon, okay, reprit Mattsun. T'as tout ce qui faut, le p'tit air mystérieux, pile la bonne taille, des fringues pas trop nulles…

Akaashi se sentit vexé d'être jugé au niveau vestimentaire par le garçon qui portait un pantalon en côte de velour, mais ravala sa fierté, trop inquiet par ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Trop mal à l'aise à cause de ses propos, trop mal à l'aise à cause de la proximité, de ses mains sur ses épaules, du regard de Makki dans son dos.

-Et Bokuto, on le connaît. Hein, Makki ?

Il ne lâchait pas Akaashi du regard. Pas une seconde. Akaashi ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Tu m'étonnes, qu'on le connaît, répliqua Makki, scandaleux. _Forever alone_ depuis des années. Le gars incasable. Sur dix moi j'lui met… Allez, six, pour être gentil. Mais il se prend pour un neuf, là, personne est assez bien pour lui, t'sais !

Et bizarrement, malgré la situation, Akaashi eut envie de rire. Il se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

-Soit disant que "il attends de tomber vraiment amoureux, et les choses se feront toutes seules", cita Mattsun sur un air de mépris. Mais c'est n'importe quoi, en vrai t'as beau être amoureux comme un fou…

Il lança un petit regard vers Makki.

-...Bah c'est pas à rester les bras ballants que tu vas réussir à te caser. Faut forcer le destin, quoi.

-Tu m'étonnes, Mattsun et moi on s'est pas retrouvés à se toucher dans un buisson comme par hasard !

Et en disant cela, il explosa de rire. Mattsun ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

Akaashi ne fit rien. Il restait là à les regarder. Gêné. Pas à sa place. Comme un con.

-Bref, ce qu'on essaye de te dire, reprit soudain Makki.

Et il attrapa Akaashi par le menton.

-Ben c'est "fonce", okay ?

Akaashi savait qu'il faisait la grimace, mais il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise sur la situation. Il était écarlate. Il n'aurait même pas pu faire la liste de toutes les raisons qui le faisaient rougir. Mais en haut du podium, s'élançaient fièrement le fait que ces deux urluberlus qu'il ne connaissait même pas venaient d'insinuer qu'il était fait pour être avec un homme, et pire, comble de l'impensable. Que cet homme devait être Bokuto.

Son coeur explosait entre ses côtes, l'empêchait de respirer. Un vrai feu d'artifice.

-Bon, se reprit soudain Makki.

Et il lâcha le menton d'Akaashi qui fut soulagé.

-D'habitude, je conseillerait pas à un Neuf sur dix comme toi de te taper un Six, tu vois. J'voudrais pas gâcher tes beaux yeux, ce serait con.

Le cerveau d'Akaashi était vide. Il ne dit rien. Accepta platement l'information qu'il était un neuf sur dix d'après le tableau de Makki, et qu'il avait de soit-disant beaux yeux.

-Mais franchement, énonça l'énergumène, et cette fois il semblait vraiment sérieux. Bokuto c'est un gars bien. Okay, c'est juste un Six, mais il est juste… Vraiment gentil. Sans lui dans le quartier, ce serait pas pareil.

Et dans l'ambiance soudainement calme, Akaashi sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire affectueux aux derniers mots de Makki.

-En plus, reprit Mattsun, écrasé sur le côté, un genoux contre la poitrine. Il t'aime bien.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Akaashi se sentait à nouveau exploser. Le visage, le cou, écarlate. Quasiment les larmes aux yeux, le coeur battant. Il aurait voulu sourire, comme un soleil, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas devant ces deux là. Cela leur aurait donné raison. Et ce n'était pas la peine.

-Enfin bref, le rev'la, lança Mattsun avec un petit mouvement de menton par dessus l'épaule d'Akaashi.

Le danseur classique se retourna. En effet, Bokuto s'avançait vers eux, faisant de grands pas. Aone avait disparu.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur du petit groupe, Makki demanda :

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Il avait reprit son ton posé, parfaitement calme. Comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais existé.

Bokuto souffla, un peu agacé. Il s'assit lourdement à côté d'Akaashi, et ce dernier sentit l'odeur de l'air frais de décembre qui flottait dans ses cheveux.

-Toujours les mêmes histoires, avança Bokuto.

Il avait les yeux baissés vers le sol.

-Ushijima abuse aussi. Aone fait comme il peut. Il pense à nous, mais avec Ushijima sur le dos, c'est chaud. La prochaine fois que je le croise-...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, l'air résigné.

-On le voit plus beaucoup en ce moment, fit remarquer Mattsun.

-C'est vrai, confirma Makki.

Et Bokuto haussa les épaules.  
Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et Akaashi l'observa. Il se sentit un peu mal pour lui. Toutes ces histoires que personne ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer n'avaient l'air d'apporter que des soucis à son ami.

Finalement, Bokuto prit une grande inspiration, puis se tourna vers Akaashi, avec un sourire retrouvé.

-On va peut être y aller, on va rejoindre vite fait les autres, d'accord ? Fit-il.

Et Akaashi sourit à son tour, en hochant la tête. Il était un peu soulagé. Lui aussi il avait envie de partir.

Ils saluèrent Makki et Mattsun, qui leur firent un petit mouvement de la main. Cependant, Akaashi eut le malheur de se retourner quand Bokuto partait déjà, et il dû faire face au lourd clin d'oeil de Mattsun et au pouces levés de Makki.

-Ils sont bizarres, ces deux là, fit-il en se retournant.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Répondit Bokuto, amusé.

Et maintenant Akaashi ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le fixer.

Comment Makki pouvait lui donner seulement six sur dix ?

 _ooooooooooo_

Ils retrouvèrent les autres sur le Terrain.

Le petit groupe était en plein échange de balle, ne pouvant pas vraiment être qualifié de match. Un nouveau membre avait rejoint la troupe.

-C'est Yahaba, informa Bokuto.

Les deux amis vinrent s'accouder à la rambarde entourant le Terrain.

Yahaba était un fougueux personnage. Il avait des cheveux châtains, simples, et des traits doux, presque angéliques. Il devait paraître plus jeune que ce qu'il n'était vraiment. Il courait vite, et avait de grandes jambes, découvertes malgré le froid hivernale. Il portait un short de sport rouge et blanc, avec un t-shirt noir accompagné d'un sweat à capuche sur le dos. Akaashi remarqua qu'une certaine dynamique s'était mise en place. Yahaba jouait. Kyotani le surveillait. Dès que le premier faisait tomber la balle, le second s'empressait de s'en emparer pour la propulser à tout va. Il fit penser à notre protagoniste à un chien mal dressé.

Kenma avait disparut de son banc.

-Il est rentré, avait déclaré Kuroo lorsqu'Akaashi et Bokuto lui avaient posé la question. Je crois qu'il s'ennuyait.

Arriva un moment où, dans le feu de l'action, Yahaba et Kyotani se rentrèrent dedans de plein fouet, avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, bras et jambes entremêlés.

-Nan mais tu peux pas faire gaffe ?! S'était égosillé Yahaba.

Et ces cris sur ce visage angélique firent un choc à Akaashi.

Kyotani n'avait pas répondu. Il avait grogné, marmonné quelques mots sans réel sens. Yahaba, en se relevant, avait lourdement roulé des yeux, mais Akaashi décela le rose soudain sur ses joues.

Vers dix-sept heure, le trio Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi décida de rentrer.

Akaashi se rappela la scène du matin même.

Il allait revoir Oikawa.

Il était temps de s'excuser.

Il n'allait pas mentir, il avait un peu peur.

Non, il était même terrifié.

Bokuto dû sentir son malaise, car il se pencha doucement vers lui, lui fit une grimace puérile, pour l'amuser. Akaashi rigola. C'était gentil de lui porter attention comme cela.

Il repensa à Makki le qualifiant de vraiment gentil. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas tort.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, Kenma était roulé en boule sur le pouf devant la télé. Oikawa, lui, était affalé dans le canapé.

Akaashi, fébrile, croisa son regard. L'intéressé était toujours vêtu de sa jupe tube noire. Il avala sa salive, mais un noeud désagréable avait prit place dans sa gorge.

Il se retourna, Bokuto lui fit un petit sourire. L'atmosphère était tendue. Kuroo, derrière lui, observait la scène. L'air de dire "allez, vas-y, je te regarde."

Alors Akaashi releva la tête, s'avança vers le photographe. Son coeur battait brusquement dans sa poitrine. Il repensa à sa façon de rire ce matin là et il eut subitement chaud. Dans le cou, à la racine des cheveux, derrière les oreilles. Comme il avait honte.

-Oikawa, commença-t-il en s'approchant, hésitant.

L'intéressé lui adressa un petit regard fatigué. Il lui fit un petit sourire, un peu forcé, mais pas méchant.

Akaashi piétina un instant. Il prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il répétait encore et encore sa phrase dans sa tête, prêt à buter malgré tout sur un mot. Il commença :

-Je voudrais te demander par-...

Mais soudain, un tambourinement gargantuesque se fit entendre contre la porte d'entrée. Akaashi se stoppa immédiatement. Figé. Aux aguets. Oikawa croisa son regard. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils haussés, l'air parfaitement surpris. On aurait presque dit une scène de film. Mais une voix se fit entendre depuis derrière la porte, un "Oh !" quasi agacé. Et l'expression d'Oikawa changea. De la politesse il dégringola vers l'inquiétude. Il passa anxieusement sa langue contre ses lèvres, et ses yeux ne reflétait plus qu'une chose : la peur.

Il se leva. Akaashi le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Tout le monde se fixait, l'air profondément mal à l'aise. Il était six heure moins cinq.

Sans un mot, Oikawa ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, robotique.

Comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il l'attendait derrière la porte.

Akaashi fit un pas.

Un Iwaizumi dans un piteux état déboula dans l'appartement. Plié en deux, la démarche lourde.

Personne ne dit rien. Le monde avait arrêté de tourner. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Akaashi eut immédiatement le pressentiment que quelque chose clochait.

Le nouveau venu s'avança jusqu'au séjour. Akaashi se surprit à reculer. Oikawa referma la porte.

-Tu rentres tard, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il n'y avait aucune émotions dans sa voix, ce qui donna des frissons dans le dos d'Akaashi.

-Ah bon ? Fit Iwaizumi, immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Sa voix était pâteuse. Sa démarche, hasardeuse.

Kuroo et Bokuto étaient tous les deux figés dans l'entrée. Et leur stupeur donna le déclic à Akaashi. Ce n'était pas que lui, cette scène était bizarre. Kenma était toujours roulé en boule dans son coin, mais avant lâché son téléphone. Il fixait Iwaizumi avec deux grands yeux.

Oikawa s'avança doucement au milieu du séjour. Il se posta face à son petit-ami.

-Tu empestes le Whisky, Iwaizumi, déclara-t-il.

Et il sembla à Akaashi que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait utiliser son prénom en entier. Personne ne dit rien. Le silence pesait des tonnes. On ne pouvait plus respirer.

-Mais non, répliqua le principal intéressé.

-Combien de verres ? Répliqua Oikawa, sans l'écouter.

Mais désormais, une pointe de douleur perçait dans sa voix.

-Mais aucun, ça va, fit Iwaizumi en balayant l'air de ses bras, l'air agacé.

Mais même son mouvement était erratique. Akaashi jeta un regard vers Bokuto dans l'entrée. Ici, il se sentait trop proche. Il se glissa sur la gauche. Passa dans la salle d'à côté. Vint se poster à côté de son ami.

Bokuto lui jeta un petit regard, et dans ses yeux, Akaashi vit toute l'inquiétude du monde. Il fit un petit mouvement de main vers Akaashi, l'incitant à approcher. Le plus petit s'exécuta, dans le vain espoir de le réconforter. Bokuto passa son bras dans son dos, posa fermement sa main contre son épaule.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda alors Oikawa, et cette fois il était évident qu'une cascade de souffrance grondait en lui.

-Je fais comme je peux, Oikawa, répondit vaguement Iwaizumi.

Et une larme coula le long de la joue du photographe. Lente. Silencieuse. Il s'avança, voulu prendre son compagnon dans ses bras. Ce dernier tomba presque sur ses épaules. Et là, Oikawa explosa en larmes. Brusquement, il s'arracha des bras de son petit-ami.

-Oh mon dieu, Iwa, c'est de pire en pire, s'exclama-t-il.

Il commença à tâtonner le ventre de l'intéressé, avant de s'arrêter en un point bien précis.

-Tu sens ça ?! Je sens ton foie entre mes mains, c'est grave là !

Il s'époumonait désormais. La poigne de Bokuto contre le bras d'Akaashi était presque tremblante. Iwaizumi ne répondait pas.

-Mais réponds moi, merde ! S'étrangla alors Oikawa entre ses sanglots. Pourquoi tu te fais ça ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! Tu sais bien que je suis là pour toi, moi ! S'égosillait-il. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime alors pourquoi tu te fais ça ?!

Et tout d'un coup, sans aucun signe avant coureur, Iwaizumi explosa à son tour en sanglot. Il porta les mains à son visage, tremblait de tout son corps. Ses doigts étaient fébriles, incontrôlables. Les pleurs d'Oikawa redoublèrent. Il attrapa son petit ami par les épaules.

-Parle moi, suppliait-il.

-C'est trop dur, Oikawa, répliqua presque instantanément Iwaizumi.

Son regard trempé papillonnait dans toutes les directions. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu la tête. De chagrin, peut être.

-Quoi ? Répliqua pourtant Oikawa d'une voix qui se brisa.

Et il l'assit sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ? Insista-t-il et s'écrasant à côté de lui.

Iwaizumi sanglotait si fort qu'il ne parvenait plus à parler. Bokuto tremblait contre le flanc d'Akaashi.

-Tout, répondit-il seulement.

Et comme les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long des joues d'Oikawa, il releva un instant les yeux avant de continuer :

-La vie. Tout. Tout est trop dur. J'y arrive pas, Oikawa. Je peux pas. Je vais pas y arriver. Je-...

Il s'interrompit, coupé par un autre sanglot.

-Je suis fatigué, piailla-t-il.

Et il tremblait comme une feuille. Oikawa s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée en pleine mer. Pourtant c'était Iwaizumi qui se noyait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fatigue ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda pourtant Oikawa, désespéré. On va arranger les chose, d'accord ? On peut t'aider, hein ? Fit-il.

Il reprenait peu à peu contenance. Il se pencha en avant, embrassa le front d'Iwaizumi, puis sa tempe, puis sa joue. Il lui caressa la tête avec une tendresse si grande, si puissante, mais son amour ne suffisait pas.

-Tu comprends pas, énonça soudainement Iwaizumi.

Il ne pleurait plus, mais sa voix était rauque. Elle sortait du plus profond de sa gorge. En relevant les yeux vers Oikawa, Akaashi vit ses yeux rouges, et sembla seulement réaliser ses énormes cernes sous ses yeux, et ses traits épuisés.

-Y'a rien à faire, Oikawa, déclara-t-il et il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'appartement. Je suis fatigué de la vie, d'accord ?

Et en effet, sa voix semblait porter l'aura de la mort.

Le poid des mots frappa Akaashi comme une gifle, et il eut peur. Sans vraiment le réaliser, il sera dans sa main les doigts de Bokuto, toujours crispé contre son épaule. Puis il réalisa soudain. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Pas dans un moment pareil.

Il se mit soudain à trembler, comme si son corps venait de se rappeler d'avoir peur, et Bokuto baissa les yeux vers lui. Akaashi se défit de son étreinte.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche, le regard dans le vague. Désolé, se sentit-il obligé d'exprimer.

Et sur ce, le plus discrètement possible, il attrapa son manteau qui, par chance, trainait juste là, et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Il faisait froid.

Derrière la porte, il entendait à nouveau les cris qu'Oikawa. Il avait peur.  
Akaashi fit quelques pas tremblant vers les escaliers. Il descendit quelques marches. Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprit.

Il n'arrêtait pas de visualiser les dessins d'Iwaizumi qu'il avait entraperçu presque par mégarde. Le désespoir qui s'en réchappait. Puis à ses mots. "Fatigué de la vie". La mort dans sa voix, dans son ton, dans ses yeux, dans les verres qu'il avait bus ce soir là.

C'est encore tremblant qu'il déboula en bas des escaliers. Le vent de décembre lui fouetta les joues. Il faisait nuit déjà. Son coeur se crispa d'angoisse. C'était trop d'un coup. Il pensa à Bokuto, qu'il avait laissé tout seul dans cette ampoule d'angoisse. Il eut peur. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Peur qu'il ait peur. Qu'il soit triste.

Il se prit à se retourner, le temps d'une seconde.

Il eut envie de remonter, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais sa raison lui dicta qu'il ne ferait que de les gêner là haut. Non, il n'était pas voulu dans cette tornade là.

Alors il commença à marcher.

Rien ne semblait fonctionner normalement en lui. Ni son corps, ni son esprit. Il était paralysé.

Il ne s'était même pas excusé auprès d'Oikawa. Mais ce dernier ne devait pas vraiment s'en morfondre en cet instant précis. Où en était la situation maintenant ?

Il passa devant l'immeuble de vieux Nekomata. Il frissonna. Quand soudain, il entendit une voix au loin l'appeler :

-Akaashi !

L'intéressé fit volte-face. Il faisait sombre, alors il ne voyait pas très bien. Il plissa les yeux, paniqué. Une ombre s'avança vers lui au pas de course.

Bokuto déboula juste devant lui.

-Bokuto ! S'exclama-t-il et il leva les mains en l'air, sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait en faire.

Il hésita un instant, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de les laisser retomber sur ses flancs.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le nouveau venu, à bout de souffle.

-Hein ? Mais non, pourquoi ? Bredouilla Akaashi.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Pour… ce qui vient de se passer. Je veux pas que tu crois que… Iwaizumi il…

Il s'embrouillait parmi ses mots. Soupira.

-Je vais te raccompagner, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il.

Et cette phrase là n'eut pas de mal à sortir.

Akaashi hocha la tête, inquiet.

Et Bokuto lui expliqua.

Iwaizumi buvait. Oh, pas grand chose, au début. Une bière quand il était énervé, pour se calmer. Pour certains, c'était la cigarette, ce qui calmait Iwaizumi c'était ses bières familières. Au début il parlait toujours de ce qui n'allait pas. Un collègue chiant. Un boulot pas toujours facile. La façon dont il avait raté quelque chose. Une nouvelle tragédie à la télé. Cette fatigue qui ne le quittait plus depuis un moment.

C'était bizarre, mais Oikawa l'aimait. Si fort, qu'au fond tout le monde pensait qu'un amour pareil pouvait sauver n'importe quelle coeur brisé.

Ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses marchaient.

Iwaizumi rentrait tard, quelques fois.

"Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment" affirmait-il.

Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Kenma avait vaguement évoqué quelques doutes, mais personne n'avait rien dit.

Puis il avait maigri. Il avait le teint gris, la mine fade.

"Tu vas faire une cure de Vitamine D" avait décidé Oikawa.

Iwaizumi ne parlait plus jamais de ses problèmes. Soit disant qu'il n'en avait plus. Il dessinait toujours beaucoup. Il aimait cela. C'était sa passion. Ca le libérait. Il ne montrait plus beaucoup ses croquis à ses amis. Personne ne s'en inquiéta. C'était un manque d'inspiration sûrement. Et il n'aimait pas qu'on insiste pour voir son carnet.

Malgré la Vitamine D, il n'allait pas mieux. Oui, il se sentait bien. Non, il n'était pas triste. Il mentait. Oikawa s'inquiétait. Tournait en rond. Mais l'aimait plus que tout.

Un jour, il était rentré tard, si tard. Oikawa était mort d'inquiétude. Sitôt le pas de la porte passé, le parfum de l'alcool avait embaumé tout l'appartement. Tous s'étaient figés. Oikawa s'était énervé très fort ce soir là.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait vivre ce sentiment de désespoir si grand que la vie semblait le pire des fléaux pour le comprendre. Et dire qu'il l'aimait tant.

Ce soir, cela faisait deux semaines qu'Iwaizumi n'était pas rentré dans un tel état. Oikawa était plein d'espoir.

La tristesse l'avait endormi à nouveau. Impossible de la chasser. C'était une vermine plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Bokuto versa une larme.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais dû voir tout ça, tu dois nous trouver dingues, glissa-t-il pour Akaashi alors qu'ils s'approchaient du domicile du plus petit. Encore quelques pas et ils y seraient.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bon.

-Non, non ! C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne savais pas, je…

Il n'avait pas les mots. Ni même les idées. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Il aurait voulu montrer de son soutien, mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'immeuble d'Akaashi.

En silence.

Akaashi avait mal au coeur. Pour Bokuto. Pour lui même. Pour Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Pourquoi devait-il être si nerveux avec les mots ?!

Il se tourna vers Bokuto. L'intéressé le fixait déjà, et ses yeux d'habitude bouillonnants d'énergie, de joie, de folie, ce soir là n'étaient que larmes. Un pique à glace s'enfonça dans le coeur d'Akaashi.

Ils s'observèrent un instant qui sembla durer des heures à Akaashi, puis, sans vraiment le réaliser, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'avança, et d'un seul mouvement, prit Bokuto dans ses bras.

Peut être parce que cela restait la seule chose à faire.

Bokuto ne sursauta pas. Il ne montra aucun signe de surprise.

Au contraire, il se contenta de glisser ses bras dans le dos du plus petit. Lui, parvenait à s'enrouler tout autour de lui. Pour Akaashi, c'était mission impossible. Bokuto était beaucoup plus massif que lui, c'était à peine si ses mains passaient au delà des côtes de son ami. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

Si proche, il pouvait sentir les battements de coeur de Bokuto, lointain dans sa poitrine. Akaashi posa instinctivement sa tête dans le creu de son épaule. Il lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il aurait pu s'endormir ici.

Doucement, il entreprit de former de lents mouvements circulaires dans le dos de Bokuto. Et en cet instant, il aurait juré qu'il se passait quelques chose de bien plus profond que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu imaginer. Quelque chose, un lien, une force, venait de se créer entre eux, et elle brillait, illuminait leur deux coeurs.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Akaashi se sentait apaisé.

-Merci, souffla Bokuto en baissant les yeux vers son ami.

C'était la chose appropriée à dire.

Son visage ne semblait plus tourmenté. Juste fatigué. Mais ses yeux, eux, avaient retrouvé cet éclat qui leur était propre. En fait, si elle n'était pas plus forte, elle était au moins différente d'avant. Quelque chose avait changé.

Et en observant ainsi Bokuto, Akaashi se demanda vraiment comment Makki pouvait lui attribuer un simple six sur dix, quand il rayonnait d'une lumière, d'un espoir si enivrant.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ***Référence dans le clip de** ** _Best Song Ever_** **des** ** _One Direction_** **;)) (à 1:50 pour les gens qui ont vraiment horreur des** ** _boys_** **mais qui veulent quand même la référence xD)**

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Que dire ?_

 _Vous vous souveniez de la jupe mystérieuse qu'Akaashi avait vu la première fois qu'il était venu chez la troupe ? Qu'est-ce que vous ressentiez quand Akaashi à rigolé ? C'est qui votre/vos perso préféré du quartier ? Qui partage votre style de fringues ? XD Vous en pensez quoi d'Aone ? Makki et Mattsun vous ont fait rigolé ? Et pour Iwa ? Vous avez réagi comment en lisant ?  
On va jouer à la Makki : Vous mettez quelle note à vous perso préférés ? ;)_

 _Je rappelle que je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour_ _ **traduire**_ _Dance Dance en anglais et/ou en espagnol !_

 _Et je vous dirige vers le blog de la fic,_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur Tumblr ! :p_

 _Sur ce j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Que de nouveauté !_

 _Allez, bisous à tous les petites libellules !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut les copains !_

 _Après la bourrasque du chapitre 14, on se pause un peu avec le 15 !_

 _Je tiens à tous vous remercier aujourd'hui, car Dance Dance a atteint les_ _ **100 reviews**_ _! Je n'en revient pas ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé en arriver jusque là, et autant je suis époustouflée, autant ça me fait un peu peur hahaha ! Merci énormément à vous alors, vous qui lisez, qui commentez, followez, favoritez... Votre soutient est ce qui me motive !_

 _Merci bien évidemment à ma correctrice_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, sans qui vous auriez tous probablement arrêté de lire depuis longtemps hahaha !_

 _Je précise que je cherche toujours un(e) traducteur(trice) pour_ _ **traduire Dance Dance**_ _en_ _ **anglais**_ _et/ou en_ _ **espagnol**_ _! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP !_

 _ **En réponse à un certains Guest :**_ _Pour commencer, bienvenu à toi, je ne crois pas que nous nous sommes déjà parlé en effet ! Tu n'as pas a t'excuser en tous cas haha, ta review me fait plaisir à elle seule !_

 _Ça me touche que tu dises t'identifier à Akaashi car ça veut bien dire qu'il est humain, et que j'ai réussi à toucher quelqu'un ! :3_

 _HAHAHAHA exactement en grosse pls XD J'étais moi même hyper mal en écrivant le passage avec Akaashi et Oikawa oh là là... C'était horrible !_

 _OMG! ton Top 5 ! Je me sens honorée !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments et pour ton retour en tous cas ! Ce chapitre ci devrait te laisser un peu de répit à priori ! :3_

 _PS : T'inquiètes, pas de lemon à l'horizon, seulement quelques petits sous entendu qui en feront peut être frissoner certains hahaha :p_

 _Sur ce ! Moi je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Il neigeait. D'une neige boueuse, entre la pluie et sa véritable nature. D'une neige qui danse dans le ciel mais qui tourne à la mélasse sur le sol. Le ciel était gris. Il faisait froid. Noël était passé depuis trois jours.

Akaashi avait appelé ses parents. Ils travaillaient beaucoup et habitaient loin. Ce n'était pas évident pour se voir. C'était bien de s'appeler. Aussi triste que cela puisse être, les parents d'Akaashi ne lui manquaient pas plus que ça. C'était de gentilles personnes, mais qui au final manquaient de temps pour tout et pour tout le monde.

Akaashi avait aussi passé un coup de fil à Lev, avec qui il avait discuté un moment.

\- Tu fais quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? lui avait-il demandé.

Il disait cela au sujet de Noël bien sûr.

\- Pas trop, non, avait répondu Lev. Par contre on se retrouve avec des autres gars du chantier pour se faire une bouffe.

\- Cool. Ils sont sympas ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai mon supérieur qui est super cool aussi, s'était enthousiasmé Lev. Il s'appelle Yaku, je te raconterai quand je rentrerai !

Akaashi était content d'avoir pu discuter avec Lev à nouveau. Au fond, il lui manquait un peu.

Le lendemain de Noël, Akaashi reprenait déjà le travail.

Le troupe s'octroierait des vacances plus tard, quand la pièce serait plus avancée. Cela ne dérangeait pas le danseur classique. Il aimait vraiment travailler sur ce projet. La danse était toujours sa passion, et s'il n'avait pas dansé pour les répétitions de la pièce, il aurait dansé pour lui même.

Sur le chemin, il avait croisé le trio musical Kuroo, Kenma et Bokuto. Ce dernier était en pleine éxécution d'une pirouette survoltée sur le sol, mais en voyant Akaashi arriver, il avait marqué une pause quasi indétectable pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil rieur.

Les gens autour de lui semblaient intéressés, filmaient quelquefois, se murmuraient des commentaires, mais seuls quelques rares personnes, laissaient quelques rares piécettes, ou achetaient leur CD. Désormais, Akaashi trouvait cela simplement triste.

Bokuto, malgré tout, n'avait pas l'air plus touché que ça. Kenma semblait juste vouloir rentrer chez lui, le dos courbé, l'air renfrogné, les bras croisés, assis sur son matériel. En revanche, Kuroo, lui, cachait difficilement une douleur, une trahison certaine. Une déception qui piquait le coeur d'Akaashi rien qu'à le regarder.

Notre protagoniste ne disait rien. Depuis l'explosion émotionnelle d'Iwaizumi la dernière fois qu'Akaashi était venu chez le groupe, il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Kuroo. Il avait salué Bokuto, qui le lendemain de Noël l'avait serré dans ses bras dès qu'il l'avait vu. Et il faisait toujours un petit signe à Kenma.

Mais avec Kuroo, rien.

Il fallait dire que ce dernier prenait grand soin de l'ignorer.

Mis à part cela, Akaashi se travaillait l'esprit. Il se demandait quand il aurait l'occasion de s'excuser auprès d'Oikawa pour son outrageuse réaction de la dernière fois. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, et se sentait toujours aussi mal. Mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec Bokuto.

Akaashi était fatigué ces derniers jours.  
Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas au fond de lui.

Pour être parfaitement honnête avec lui même, il avait la ferme impression que côtoyer Bokuto et les autres dans une joyeuse situation lui aurait fait le plus grand bien ; mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Tout le monde était maussade.

Alors il allait travailler.

Alors il dansait.

Encore et toujours.

On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein ?

Un matin, Tsukishima avait réuni tout le monde avant de commencer la journée. Yamaguchi était assis derrière son matériel de son, et ne cessait de jeter des petits regards vers Yachi, laquelle se cachait comme elle pouvait derrière Akaashi.

\- Akaashi, psst… murmura-t-elle.

L'intéressé lui jeta un petit regard discret.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

\- Penches-toi en avant s'il-te-plait. Comme ça tu feras barrière visuelle entre Yamaguchi et moi.

Akaashi ne put réprimer un éclat de rire étouffé, mais s'exécuta.

L'affaire Yamaguchi devenait de plus en plus encombrante dans la vie quotidienne de Yachi, et par extension, dans celle d'Akaashi.

Tsukishima s'exclamait :

\- Donc Nishinoya et Tanaka, il faudrait retravailler votre scène six.

Les intéressés hochèrent la tête sans un mot. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à ne plus faire de commentaires inutiles en présence de leur boss, cela n'avait pas vraiment un effet positif sur lui.

Tsukishima balaya son assemblée du regard. Marqua une pause, pensif. Il prit une grande inspiration, ajouta :

\- Sinon, je rappelle à tous que la troupe a toujours besoin d'un nouveau danseur. Ça devient même plutôt urgent.

Akaashi se rappella alors qu'en effet, Tsukishima avait déjà évoqué ce besoin d'une nouvelle recrue.

\- Le script mentionne bien la présence de ce personnage, et certains ont même des trous dans leurs dialogues à cause de ce manque. Donc si vous avez des connaissances qui seraient intéressées, n'hésitez pas à les faire venir pour passer une audition. Yamaguchi et moi sommes toujours prêts.

L'intéressé releva la tête vers son ami. Nishinoya haussa un sourcil réprobateur ; on ne pouvait pas le faire taire des heures non plus après tout.

\- Je vous ai apporté deux danseurs les gars, tonna-t-il. Mais ça vous a pas suffit, faudrait savoir !

Il s'exclamait, et alors qu'il bougeait la tête, quelques unes de ses nombreuses boucles d'oreilles tintèrent les unes contre les autres.

\- J'avoue, moi aussi ! répliqua Hinata. Vous êtes jamais contents en fait !

Tsukishima plongea son regard quelques longues secondes dans les yeux de ses deux interlocuteurs, le visage complètement impassible. Il ne semblait jamais touché par ce qu'on lui disait, ce qu'on lui reprochait. Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Cela resterait sans doute à jamais un grand mystère.

Il répondit d'une voix tout à fait calme :

\- Et je vous ai remercié. Mais les danseurs qui se sont présentés ne convenaient pas pour le rôle que j'ai à leur offrir. Ils étaient bien trop classiques. Nous avons besoin d'originalité.

Il marqua une pause. Hinata faisait la moue. Nishinoya haussait fougueusement les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

Personne ne parlait.

Tsukishima observa tour à tour chacun de ses comédiens, puis, en se relâchant en arrière dans son siège, reprit, les bras croisés :

\- Comment croyez vous que nous allons faire marcher cette pièce ?

Sa voix était posée. Froide, comme toujours. Il posait sincérement la question, mais ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Akaashi et Yachi échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Comment pensez vous que nous allons attirer des clients, les faire payer pour nous voir ?

Il balaya ses artistes du regard. Cet homme avait le don de vous faire sentir à la fois misérable et hors du commun.

\- Il faut que nous nous démarquions, répliqua-t-il.

Et il sonnait comme un prétendant aux élections présidentielles.

\- Nous devons faire la différence. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes tous ici. Vous la faites, la différence. Vous avez quelque chose d'unique. Alors il est hors de question de gâcher ce que nous avons déjà fait en choisissant un dernier danseur par dépit. On peut se permettre d'attendre encore un peu. Le temps presse mais nous avons le droit de vouloir l'excellence, et même le devoir. Car sinon, tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici n'aura servi à rien.

D'une main, il attrapa sa tasse de café qui trainait là et l'attira à ses lèvres. Personne ne parlait. Yamaguchi fixait son ami, l'air ébahi. Tsukishima ne vit pas son regard lumineux, il était trop occupé à dévorer ses comédiens du regard. Il savait où il allait. Et bien qu'Akaashi ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, il savait qu'il avait du talent et que grâce à eux, ce projet avait du potentiel.

Il pensa malgré tout à ses mots.

Au fond c'était vrai, Akaashi n'y réfléchissait jamais, mais… et si la pièce n'avait aucun succès ? Pour lui ce n'était même pas envisageable. Mais dans la réalité, c'était tout à fait possible. Toutes ces semaines de travail acharné, de répétitions à rallonge, tout ça pour devoir rendre leurs costumes au bout d'un mois ou deux. Akaashi baissa les yeux. Tout ce temps, et tout cet argent de perdu.

Tsukishima avait raison.

Ils avaient tous besoin de l'artiste parfait pour compléter la clique.

Il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Tous se remirent au travail. Pensifs.

Malgré tout, Akaashi savait qu'il n'avait lui même personne à qui proposer ce job. Il n'avait que très peu noué de lien à l'école de danse, et encore, ces derniers n'étaient que très superficiels.

Il ne parlait plus à ces gens, et de toutes façons, ils devaient avoir eux aussi trouvé du travail.

Son rôle à jouer n'était pas là.

Alors il aligna quelques pas. Il était content de danser parmi la tempête de ce qui se passait en ce moment. Cela le soulageait.

Akaashi aurait bien aimé voir Bokuto.

Il y pensait en dansant. Il avait des choses à lui dire, à lui demander. Comment allait Oikawa ? Et Iwaizumi ?

Comment allait-il _lui_ ?

Cependant, Akaashi ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait l'impression d'avancer à l'aveugle. Il aurait juste voulu débarquer chez eux et poser ses questions, mais il avait aussi à la fois l'envie, le besoin peut-être, que Bokuto comprenne tout seul. Qu'il vienne le chercher, lui pose les bonnes questions. Qu'il sourit et que tout s'arrange.

Alors dans le doute, Akaashi attendait.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

À midi, Yachi mangeait avec Akaashi et Shimizu.

Elle avait le teint tout blanc, fatigué.

Un silence pensif planait sur le petit groupe, tout le monde avait de quoi penser. Akaashi était occupé à extraire les morceaux d'oignon de son sandwich, les entassant avec précaution dans un bout de plastique égaré, lorsque tout à coup, Yachi prit la parole, les yeux baissés sur son encas.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle d'abord, et elle semblait figée.

Elle était inquiète ces derniers temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Akaashi en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air compatissant.

\- Yamaguchi est encore chiant non ? lâcha-t-elle, le regard braqué sur sa salade composée. Vous voulez bien vérifier s'il me regarde, je veux pas me retourner.

Au fil du temps, la craintive Yachi avait développé une sorte de paranoïa par rapport à son admirateur plus ou moins secret. Elle avait constamment peur qu'il la regarde, et pour être honnête, Akaashi commençait à trouver toute cette histoire un peu malsaine. Yachi se mettait dans des états de stress compliqués à surmonter à cause d'un pauvre _crush,_ de la part d'un pauvre garçon sans grande importance. Cependant, lorsqu'Akaashi releva la tête pour vérifier l'occupation de Yamaguchi, ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec Tsukishima.

\- Il parle avec le Boss, informa alors Shimizu. Il te regarde pas du tout.

À ces mots, la petite blonde se détendit un peu.

Akaashi s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à subir une telle pression, et bien qu'il trouvait sa réaction démesurée, il savait son amie si fragile qu'il ne pouvait que compatir.

Cependant, ce calme soudain de la part de Yamaguchi annonçait une nouvelle tempête. En fait, Akaashi le trouvait bizarre ce jour-là.

À bien le regarder, le jeune homme semblait fébrile. Et par là, il fallait comprendre, encore plus que d'accoutumée. Il discutait d'un air impétueux avec Tsukishima, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son compagnon le fixait d'un air froid, qu'il n'employait d'habitude qu'avec la troupe, et pas avec son acolyte. Il hochait bêtement la tête de temps à autres, comme s'il redoutait les mots du plus petit.

Éventuellement, Akaashi finit par les lâcher du regard, non sans un haussement de sourcil suspicieux. Il devait se faire des films.

Quand il baissa les yeux, Shimizu l'observait. Sa main était posée sur l'avant-bras de Yachi, compatissante.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Akaashi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais inquiète.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il.

Yachi releva de grands yeux brillants vers lui. Akaashi haussa les épaules. Cela ne servait à rien d'inquiéter sa jeune amie, elle avait suffisamment de déboire à gérer.

Derrière elle, Shimizu secoua vainement la tête.

\- Peut-être que ça lui est passé, ma douce, suggéra la plus grande d'un regard affectueux.

Elle parlait là de la passion sans racines de Yamaguchi.

\- Peut-être, répondit Yachi, et elle était pleine d'espoir.

À une heure et demie, tout le monde se remit au travail. Akaashi travaillait seul. Il avait une scène solitaire qu'il ne gérait toujours pas. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de son passage le plus difficile, mais aussi du plus spectaculaire.

Tant mieux.

Les défis rendaient son art intéressant.

Alors il se dressait sur ses pointes de pieds et tournait. Il pensait un peu à Bokuto. Qu'était-il en train de faire en cet instant précis ? Vu l'heure, il devait être dans la rue avec Kuroo et Kenma, quoique le plus petit semblait avoir des horaires changeants avec ses cours, ce qui rendait assez aléatoires leur petites scènes urbaines.

Peut-être que Bokuto était à la Base alors. Peut-être que Kuroo venait de rentrer. Peut-être qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Peut-être qu'en fait, malgré les dires de toute la troupe, Bokuto et Kuroo menaient bien une histoire d'amour secrète… À moins que seul Bokuto ne soit amoureux de Kuroo.

Ou l'inverse.

Akaashi aurait bien aimé dire qu'il s'en fichait, mais c'était faux. C'était totalement faux. Son coeur se serrait rien qu'à l'idée, et pour être honnête cela lui faisait peur. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? Il était clair qu'il portait de l'affection à Bokuto. Il en avait conscience. Et Bokuto l'appreciait aussi, il était toujours celui à venir vers lui. Mais de quel droit pouvait-il vouloir se l'approprier de la sorte ? Bokuto ne lui appartenait pas. En réalité, Kuroo avait le droit d'en vouloir à Akaashi de se mettre en travers de sa relation avec Bokuto. Mais Akaashi n'était pas en position de le jalouser de la sorte.

Car il s'agissait bien là d'une forme de jalousie… Akaashi avait mal au coeur, tout simplement. Ses yeux lui piquaient et il avait la gorge nouée, ainsi qu'une vague forme de colère qui dansait en lui. Une brume bleue nuit qui n'attendait qu'un orage pour exploser.

Mais est-ce que Bokuto ou Kuroo ressentaient la même chose ? A quoi ces émotions se ralliaient-elles ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire au fond ?

Et soudain, Akaashi en vint à repenser à Mattsun et Makki. Eux qui avaient un avis différents. En parlant du coeur de Bokuto ils n'avaient jamais évoqués Kuroo. Non, ils parlaient d'Akaashi. Et aussi puéril que cela puisse sembler, l'idée fit sourire l'intéressé.

Cependant, le coeur d'Akaashi fit soudain un bond dans sa poitrine, et il tomba soudainement à la renverse. Son pied avait glissé. Il se retrouva par terre, sur les fesses, l'air hagard. Au loin, Sugawara lui jeta un petit regard, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Akaashi hocha la tête en se relevant, signifiant qu'il allait bien. Il ne tombait pas souvent d'habitude. À trop se triturer l'esprit, le voilà qui s'emprisonnait à la fois dans ses pensées et dans son corps.

Il soupira. Pourquoi toute cette histoire entre Bokuto et Kuroo avait tant d'importance de toutes façons ? Il s'imaginait tout bonnement des choses, et Makki et Mattsun n'étaient que des commères. Dans le pire des cas, eh bien… Bokuto et Kuroo avaient le droit de s'aimer. Mais rien qu'à cette idée, un malaise ne quittait plus l'estomac d'Akaashi. Une sorte de peur, d'inquiétude. "En plus, avait dit Mattsun, Il t'aime bien."

Akaashi secoua la tête, prit une grande inspiration.

Il allait réussir sa figure.

Il écarta les bras, leva haut le menton, mais malheureusement, ce qu'il vit devant lui le fit se figer.

Yamaguchi était juste devant Yachi, posté comme un gendarme devant son adjudant. Yachi était écarlate. Elle hochait vivement la tête, et Yamaguchi fit un petit mouvement en direction des coulisses. La petite blonde y jeta un regard précipité, puis, comme son partenaire s'y dirigeait, elle ne put que lui emboîter le pas.

Akaashi quant à lui était cloué sur place. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Les deux jeunes gens disparurent dans les coulisses, et Akaashi baissa les bras. Il pensa immédiatemment à l'état dans lequel devait être Yachi. Paniquée, sûrement. Instinctivement, Akaashi chercha Shimizu du regard. Il détentit définitivement les muscles, et passa une main dans ses cheveux à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il la vit, recroquevillée sur une chaise solitaire, une main contre la joue. Elle fixait elle aussi la porte par laquelle avait disparue la petite blonde. Akaashi n'y repensa pas deux fois, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminée vers elle. Il la savait proche de Yachi, sûrement beaucoup plus proche que lui. Et elle semblait en cet instant véritablement inquiète pour sa jeune amie.

Elle dût le voir arriver du coin de l'oeil, car elle tourna vivement la tête. Elle se défit alors de sa position tendue, et força un sourire sur son visage.

\- Keiji, fit-elle pour l'accueillir.

Akaashi hocha la tête, mais passa directement au vif du sujet.

\- Tu as vu ça ? fit-il d'un ton bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

\- Oui, répondit-elle platement.

Une silence plana.

\- Et ça m'inquiètes, ajouta-elle.

Et effectivement, ses traits étaient tendus.

Le coeur d'Akaashi dégringola jusqu'à son estomac.

\- Moi aussi. Elle doit être paniquée.

\- Cette histoire est bizarre depuis le début, déjà, affirma Shimizu. Et Yamaguchi… Je ne sais pas, toute cette histoire me paraît tirée par les cheveux. Et Yachi n'a visiblement aucune envie de trainer avec lui.

Akaashi soupira, baissa les yeux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Shimizu n'était pas comme Yachi. Shimizu ne se serait pas sentie coupable de rejetter Yamaguchi. Et s'il avait été insistant de la sorte avec elle, elle n'aurait pas fait dans la gentillesse. Shimizu n'était pas méchante, loin de là, mais elle n'était pas gentille comme Yachi. Yachi était douce et plaçait toujours les sentiments des autres avant les siens, quite à se noyer dans ses propres sentiments. Mais autant cela pouvait être une qualité, autant cette habitude ne lui faisait pas toujours du bien. Et pour Shimizu, cela crevait les yeux. Et pour Shimizu, il était scandaleux que la petite blonde se laisse traiter de la sorte.

\- J'attends qu'elle revienne, déclara la jeune femme.

Akaashi revint sur Terre.

\- Moi aussi, affirma-t-il.

\- Elle sera contente de voir que tu es là, répondit doucement Shimizu.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

\- Ah ?

La jeune femme ne le regardait pas. Son regard était perdu dans le vide.

\- Oui. Elle t'aime bien, tu sais. Je crois qu'elle t'admire, fit-t-elle en souriant.

Akaashi ne put réprimer un sourire. Yachi était une personne attendrissante. La dureté ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

\- On ne la mérite pas, je crois, répondit Akaashi en souriant.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Shimizu. En groupe, si, bien sûr. Mais pas en face à face. Elle lui sourit en retour, de cet air humble et poli qui ne la quittait jamais.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Elle est si douce, si gentille…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspent, souriante, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ce ne serait pas pareil ici sans elle, termina-t-elle.

Et Akaashi était d'accord, mais à la façon dont son interlocutrice avait de regarder les coulisses où avait disparue le sujet de ses pensées, Akaashi sut qu'elle et lui ne donnaient pas le même sens à ces mots.

Akaashi baissa les yeux. Réfléchit.

C'était évident.

Shimizu aimait Yachi.

De tout son coeur, ou du moins d'une grande partie.

C'était étrange cette capacité qu'il avait à reconnaitre ce sentiment chez quelqu'un d'autre, et comme il s'imaginait parfaitement ce que son amie ressentait. Et bizaremment, cela ne faisait pas le même effet à Akaashi que lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa sortaient ensemble.

Peut être parce qu'elles étaient deux filles.

C'était une pensée étrange. Car Akaashi avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait aucune différence entre l'amour que partageaient Oikawa et Iwaizumi et celui que vouait Shimizu à Yachi.

Pour être honnête, notre danseur classique était quasiment sûr que la petite blonde partageait les sentiments de son amie. En revanche, il ne savait pas si elle en avait conscience. Qu'allait-elle faire de cet amour là ? Akaashi était bien curieux de le voir.

Il reprit malgré tout ses esprits. Il allait dire quelque chose à son tour, histoire de montrer à Shizumi qu'il _savait_ , mais tout à coup, un grand mouvement s'exécuta depuis le coin de sa vision. Yachi déboula alors hors des coulisses. Livide.

Akaashi se leva instinctivement. Shimizu se dirigea immédiatement vers le petite blonde.

Cette dernière les cherchait déjà du regard, et lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme, elle se précipita vers elle à son tour, donnant un accidentel coup d'épaule à Asahi qui se gela sur place. Elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer, et continua sa course folle vers ses amis.

À leur hauteur, Shimizu l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Ma douce, ça va ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Yachi était littéralement blanche.

\- On peut sortir une minute ? demanda-t-elle.

Et sa voix était aussi pâle que son visage.

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus à Shimizu. Elle attrapa son amie par la main et commença à la traîner vers le hall. Akaashi, anxieux, les suivit. Il croisa le regard de Tsukishima à qui il fit un petit mouvement explicatif. Il hocha la tête. Il avait une drôle d'expression.

En quittant la scène, Akaashi se retourna et vit Yamaguchi ressortir des coulisses, l'air complètement abattu. Il le vit se diriger vers Tsukishima, puis les deux garçons se glisser à nouveau derrière la scène. Et peut-être qu'il vit même les doigts de Tsukishima caresser doucement ceux de son ami.

Il fit volte-face.

Il avait plus important à gérer.

La porte du hall fut ouverte à la volée et en quelques secondes, Shimizu et Akaashi étaient accroupis devant une Yachi paniquée, assise dos à un mur, à même le sol dans la rue. Son regard ne cessait de papilloner de tout les côtés, elle ne croisait jamais le regard de ses amis. Shimizu et Akaashi échangèrent un regard plein d'inquiétude.

\- Yachi ? fit alors la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

\- Désolée, je me mets dans des états pas possible… répliqua instantanément la petite blonde.

Akaashi vit Shimizu serrer les dents.

\- Mais non chérie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Une certaine colère s'échappait de ses mots. Une colère tournée vers Yamaguchi.

Yachi hocha faiblement la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Akaashi en se penchant en avant.

Et Yachi marqua une pause, le regard baissé sur ses doigts entrelacés. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Bah… grommela-t-elle et sa voix tremblait un peu aussi.

\- Il t'a avoué ses sentiments, c'est ça ? demanda Shimizu.

Et son ton ne laissait pas place à l'hésitation.  
Akaashi comprit au visage soulagé de Yachi que Shimizu était exactement ce dont la plus petite avait besoin. Yachi n'avait pas envie de raconter sous un voile ridicule ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle voulait que ses amis sachent mais ne voulait pas le formuler. Et de toutes façons, ils avaient déjà tout compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? demanda doucement Shimizu en s'asseyant finalement devant la petite blonde.

Le sol était humide. Les deux jeunes filles ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter. Akaashi se mit à genoux, l'oreille attentive.

\- Eh bien, je lui ai dit qu'il était gentil mais que… mais que je ne l'aimais pas, quoi. Je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse de lui.

Shimizu hocha la tête, un air satisfait sur le visage.

\- Il l'a bien pris ? demanda Akaashi, malgré tout curieux.

Yachi haussa les épaules.

\- Pas trop…

\- En même temps, c'est compréhensible, glissa Shimizu.

\- Il a dit des trucs mais je n'ai pas compris parce qu'il parlait dans sa barbe. Je n'ai rien dit. En fait je ne pouvais pas, j'étais figée…

Elle leva de grands yeux tristes vers ses amis.

\- Et puis au final, il m'a dit "on reste amis, hein ?". Mais je veux dire… On est même pas vraiment amis…

Et le sens de ces propos était si violents mais dits d'une voix si douce qu'Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de placer une main devant sa bouche, préoccupé.

Tout cela allait encore créer des histoires…

\- Bon, j'ai quand même dit oui, répliqua Yachi. Mais là j'ai vu qu'il allait dire autre chose, et j'en pouvais vraiment plus d'être là, c'était trop gênant, on était ridicules…

Elle soupira d'un air désespéré, rougit, regarda fébrilement à gauche, puis à droite, comme si elle était en danger. Puis lâcha :

\- Alors je suis partie. Sans rien dire, soupira-t-elle. La honte…

Shimizu avança alors sa main et prit dans la sienne celle de Yachi. Cette dernière leva des yeux couverts de larmes refoulées. Mais sourit, l'air de remercier Shimizu. Akaashi les regardait et trouvait leur relation si pure qu'il en était presque jaloux.

Cependant, Yachi baissa la tête à nouveau et soupira.

\- J'ai honte quand même, souffla-t-elle.

Shimizu lui caressa la main avec son pouce.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est lui qui devrait être honteux de te mettre dans une situation où tu es mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il t'aime, sois-disant.

Yachi releva vivement la tête.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça le pire. C'est qu'il ne m'aime même pas, rebondit-elle. Il croit qu'il m'aime peut-être parce que je ne suis pas trop moche et que je n'ai pas l'air difficile, mais c'est n'importe quoi. On ne se connait pas. Il ne m'aime pas. Et en fait, je trouve ça déplacé qu'il dise qu'il m'aime. Je trouve ça presque... Insultant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle la chassa d'un revers de poignet agacé.

\- Pour commencer, répondit Shimizu d'un air sage. Tu es magnifique, donc je comprends qu'il soit attiré par toi.

Et elle réussit à extirper un petit rire des lèvres de Yachi.

\- Mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Et même s'il a fait l'effort d'essayer de faire connaissance, tu lui as clairement dit non, et le fait qu'il insiste est juste… Il s'en fiche de ce que tu lui dis, quoi ! Et ça m'énerve. Il ne devrait pas te traiter comme ça.

Yachi lui coula un long regard, l'air admiratif, mais qui finit par tomber au sol. Elle jeta éventuellement un petit coup d'oeil vers Akaashi, qui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien quand même, finit par murmurer la petite blonde, l'air absent.

Shimizu secoua la tête.

\- Il s'en remettra. De toutes façons, tu n'es pas responsable de son bonheur.

\- C'est vrai, affirma Akaashi.

Et Yachi regarda ses deux amis avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. Elle semblait toujours triste, mais plus rassurée. Akaashi se félicita lui et Shimizu d'avoir réussi à aider leur jeune amie. Il sourit à son tour.

Un petit silence plana le temps d'un instant, et du coin de l'oeil, Akaashi vit Shimizu sourire d'un air amusé avant de répliquer, sûre d'elle :

\- De toutes façons, moi je l'ai toujours trouvé moche. Tu mérites mieux.

Et Akaashi sursauta malgré tout. Yachi ne put réprimer un sourire. Puis un petit rire. C'était méchant, mais si cela pouvait décharger les deux filles sans que leur cible sache la nature de leur dires… était-ce vraiment possible d'être toujours juste ?

\- N'éxagère pas, ça va, gloussa Yachi.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire entre elle. Akaashi était bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu Yachi se remettre si vite d'une de ses crises de panique.

Une petite pause passa.

\- Et puis, reprit Yachi.

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers Shimizu, puis vers Akaashi.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un de toutes manières.

Et un silence de plomb tomba sur la petite troupe.

Akaashi était à deux doigts d'ouvrir grand la bouche, tel un poisson attendant sa cuisson sur un banc de glaçons au marché. Il n'était bien sûr pas surpris de la nouvelle. Il était surpris que la si peureuse Yachi affirme son amour avec tant d'audace.

Il tourna lentement la tête, robotique, vers Shimizu. Elle fixait sa jeune amie avec de grands yeux ronds. Tout sourire l'avait quitté. Ne restait que la stupéfaction.

Elle avait compris.

Son visage si pâle était devenu pivoine. Personne ne parlait.

Akaashi sourit.

\- Ah oui ? fit-il, pour combler le silence.

Yachi hocha la tête.

\- Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il comprenait, ajouta-t-elle en parlant de Yamaguchi.

Et Akaashi sentit soudain le besoin de s'en aller. De laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules. Pour lui, Yachi était vraiment une bonne amie, qui malgré les airs un peu fermés du danseur classique, était venue vers lui et lui avait donné sa confiance. Il appréciait aussi Shimizu pour qui il avait un respect prononcé. Aussi ne leur souhaitait-il que du bien. Leur amour crevait les yeux. Akaashi sourit.

\- Les filles, lança-t-il. Je vais vous laisser, d'accord ? Je dois vraiment travailler mon solo, déclara-t-il.

Yachi se tourna vers lui, surprise. Shimizu fit de même, mais son regard était plein de reconnaissance. Le danseur classique les surplombait, debout devant elles.

\- Je pense pas que Tsukishima râlera, comme Yamaguchi est en train de lui expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, donc vous avez votre temps.

Il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient au théâtre.

\- Allez, à tout à l'heure ! termina-t-il.

Et il fit un petit mouvement de la main que les deux filles lui rendirent tandis qu'il entrait dans le hall, tout sourire.

Là, l'atmosphère était différente. C'était bizarre d'être soudain seul dans une situation comme celle-ci. Akaashi se sentait satisfait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, d'avoir bien agis. Mais le calme, le silence, le froid soudain le prirent par surprise. Il eut cette conscience aussi soudaine qu'étrange de son sourire, des traits contractés de son visage.

Il relâcha tout ses muscles d'un coup.

Il ne souriait plus, mais se sentait toujours bien.

Il marcha calmement, posément, assurément, vers la salle de représentation.

Là, tout semblait normal.

Akaashi poussa avec une certaine difficulté l'énorme porte tapissée de velour rouge, s'y adossa avant d'entrer.

Nishinoya était en pleine chorégraphie avec Asahi. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en train de le titiller, pour une fois, il était sérieux et il fallait dire que le résultat de cette osmose était assez impressionnant. Pas que la chorégraphie soit si exceptionnelle que ça, mais les mouvements de deux artistes étaient calculés avec une telle parallélité que le tout ne semblait même plus réel. C'était beau. C'était simplement artistique.

Et soudain, pour la première fois de sa vie, Akaashi admira un duo d'artistes.

Lui qui avait toujours rejeté l'idée, en voyant la perfection renvoyée par Asahi et Nishinoya, il se surprit à les admirer, à vouloir être comme eux. À vouloir se trouver lui aussi un partenaire qui à un simple frémissement saurait s'accorder à sa propre musique.

Nishinoya sourit. Asahi l'imita. Akaashi resta bouche bée. Secoua la tête. Retomba sur Terre.

Il y avait peu de chances qu'il trouve ce partenaire idéal.

Il s'avança dans la pièce.

Non seulement Akaashi s'était toujours révélé très médiocre en travail en groupe, mais en plus, il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se lier à des gens dans la vie de tout les jours. Alors comprendre quelqu'un à un niveau artistique, s'accorder à lui à un niveau psychique… C'était bien trop demandé.

Akaashi songea en montant sur la scène que certaines personnes étaient tout simplement plus douées que d'autre à se lier avec les gens.

Il ne soupira pas. Peut être qu'au fond il s'en fichait ? D'être fait pour la solitude.

Il releva les yeux. Juste en face de lui, se tenaient Yamaguchi et Tsukishima.

Bizarrement, personne ne semblait porter attention à eux, et pourtant ! La scène en face d'Akaashi lui semblait au minimum assez surprenante.

Yamaguchi pleurait. Jetait de petits regards paniqués de temps à autre vers la porte menant vers le hall. Et Tsukishima le tenait entre ses bras. D'une poigne qui semblait à la fois ferme et affectueuse. Et son regard… Il était plein d'un douceur, d'une inquiétude mêlée à une sorte d'amertume étrange.

Akaashi resta planté là, seul, au milieu de la pièce, à les observer comme s'ils répétaient la scène de l'Ascension. Et les pleurs de Yamaguchi ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, mais la douleur réprimée dans les yeux de son metteur en scène lui pinça le coeur. Depuis le début cette histoire était étrange.

Qu'est-ce que Yamaguchi était en train d'essayer de prouver ?

Jamais il n'avait pris Yachi dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait montré sa passion de cette manière pour elle. Jamais il ne s'était montré vrai avec la petite blonde, il n'avait fait que jouer la comédie, s'inventer un personnage. Sans doute se voulait-il plus assuré, plus charmant. Mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il aurait ensorcelé Yachi. Cela se voyait à des kilomètres que la jeune fille se jouait des apparences, cela se voyait à des lieux de cela qu'elle n'attendait qu'un peu de douceur de la part du monde. Alors pourquoi avait-il joué un rôle comme cela avec elle ? C'était comme s'il essayait lui même de saboter ses propres chances.

Et pourtant, comme ses pleurs ici semblaient sincères…

Peut-être ne réalisait-il pas sa propre erreur. Peut-être attendait-il simplement, inconsciemment un message subliminal, lui confirmant que cette histoire n'était pas faite pour lui.

À moins qu'au fond ce ne soit que la vision d'Akaashi qui soit biaisé.

Mais le jeune danseur avec cette impression, sortie d'un coin reculé de son âme, se disait que tout cela n'était pas aussi simple qu'un banal coeur brisé.

Akaashi était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le regard braqué à la fois sur Tsukishima et Yamaguchi à la fois dans le vide, lorsque tout à coup, le metteur en scène tourna vivement la tête. Il fusilla Akaashi du regard avec une telle violence dans ses yeux que notre protagoniste eut l'impression d'être plongé dans une bassine d'eau froide. Il cligna fébrilement des paupières, glissa vaguement une main dans ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils en piétinant sur place, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Tsukishima ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup, puisqu'en fait il n'aimait personne. Mais si le danseur classique avait le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop de son protégé Yamaguchi, il pouvait être sûr d'être viré sur le champs, peu importe ses capacités et son engagement par rapport à la pièce. Oh bien sûr il ne s'agissait là que des affabulations d'Akaashi, mais son instinct avait jusqu'alors toujours vu juste au sujet des gens de la troupe. En effet, les artistes du Downroad Theatre n'étaient pas comme Bokuto, Kuroo ou Iwaizumi. Ils étaient au fond assez simples. Banals. Gentils, ça c'était sûr, et Akaashi les aimait bien. C'était assez agréable de travailler avec eux. Mais les amis d'Akaashi étaient tout le contraire. Loufoques. Imprévisibles. Incontrôlables. Et peut être un peu plus vivants.

Akaashi en vint à repenser à Iwaizumi. Il était un paradoxe intéressant. La vie l'entourait mais la mort fleurissait depuis son coeur.

Akaashi planta ses pieds en position numéro trois, il était temps de se remettre à travailler.

Iwaizumi avait tout au final. Son groupe d'amis, sur qui il pouvait compter quoi qu'il arrive, avec qui il passait tout son temps. Il avait Oikawa, qui l'aimait d'un amour incontestable, d'un amour qu'Akaashi n'aurait jamais osé rêver pour lui même. Il avait son propre appartement, il avait son quartier, avec des amis comme Kindaichi qui le réclamaient. Il avait son travail fixe, qu'il devait au minimum apprécier. Il avait le savoir, il avait la conscience de qui il était. Il s'affichait avec un homme sans aucune honte, sans aucune peur. Il avait du talent, ses dessins étaient techniquement impressionants. Il avait le charme, un regard intriguant, un corps si facile à porter. Il avait tout. Et dans ce tout, il fallait compter cette si grande tristesse.

Akaashi était perturbé par cette histoire.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre la douleur d'Iwaizumi. Pire que tout : il savait que même Bokuto et Oikawa ne pourraient le comprendre non plus.

Mais alors, qu'y avait-il à faire ? Si même la lumière de ses amis n'étaient pas assez pour le sauver ?

Akaashi tourna sur lui même. Il respira une grande goulée d'air. Cela lui fit du bien. Ces pensées là l'emprisonnaient un peu.

Il pensa à Oikawa.

Pour qui tout cela devait être si dur aussi. Le joyeux, l'impromptu Oikawa. Akaashi pensait à lui comme s'il était mort, et cela le choqua une fois de plus.

Et Kenma. Kenma qui, roulé en boule sur son matela, avait laissé tomber son téléphone quand Iwaizumi était rentré dans la pièce.

Et Kuroo. Kuroo qui ne bougeait plus. Kuroo qui pour une fois s'était tu.

Et Bokuto.

Bokuto qui tremblait comme une feuille tout contre Akaashi. Bokuto qui rayonnait, malgré tout ses secrets - pas si facile à traîner - qui embaumaient son histoire. Bokuto qui avait suivi Akaashi dans une bourrasque pareille. Bokuto qui avait versé quelques larmes solitaires en expliquant tout au danseur classique. Bokuto qui était toujours si gentil, si compréhensif, si affectueux. Bokuto qui dans les bras d'Akaashi n'avait pas tilté une seconde avant de l'étreindre à son tour. Bokuto qui raccompagnait toujours Akaashi, qui le protégeait toujours, qui sans aucune raison au final, lui portait tant d'attention.

Et puis Akaashi. Akaashi qui dans le fond était complètement paumé.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

La journée était finie.

Akaashi n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans sa danse. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser. En fond sonore de son esprit résonnait de façon assez dramatique ces quelques mots d' _At the End of the Day_ , l'ouverture des _Misérables_ :

" _At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing,"_

Quelques heures plus tôt, Yachi et Shimizu étaient revenues à l'intérieur. Elles souriaient.

Akaashi avait interrogé la petite blonde du regard, laquelle lui avait répondu par un simple sourire, l'air innocent, comme si elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'Akaashi voulait dire.

Puisqu'il était désormais évident que Yachi n'avait pas peur d'une relation avec Shimizu, Akaashi se demandait quand les deux jeunes femmes allaient véritablement se confesser leur attirance. Peut être était-ce déjà fait ?

Malgré sa curiosité, le danseur classique n'avait pas insisté.

Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, quant à eux, étaient restés collés toute l'après-midi. À peaufiner, soit disant, des réglages dans la régis. En vérité, il était simplement question d'éviter le reste de la troupe. Et Akaashi avait vu le regard enflammé que Tsukishima avait eu pour Yachi lorsqu'elle était revenu.

Il n'allait pas mentir, il était un peu inquiet. Tous ces commérages n'annonçaient que des orages. Et dans un groupe, ce n'était jamais de bon augure.

À force de réfléchir sur le cas de la troupe de Bokuto, Akaashi était venu à la conclusion qu'il était temps que cette gêne qui le séparait d'eux depuis quelques jours cesse. Akaashi aimait ces gens. Vraiment. Il voulait montrer son soutien. Et surtout, il voulait les voir à nouveau. Bokuto lui manquait.

Akaashi se demandait s'il lui manquait aussi.

Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Il prit par la suite la décision de ne plus se poser cette question. Elle lui faisait peur et ne le menait nulle part.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi sortit des vestiaires quelques minutes après Nishinoya.

\- Pourquoi tu te grouilles comme ça ? avait demandé Tanaka, qui trainait, comme d'habitude.

\- On se fait un ciné avec Asahi là, et on voudrait faire un petit tour avant ! avait répliqué le plus petit d'un air enthousiaste.

Tanaka n'avait pas manqué d'effectuer un petit haussement de sourcils lourd de sous-entendu, auquel Nishinoya avait répondu en gloussant.

Akaashi repensa à leur chorégraphie qui l'avait scotché sur place quelques heures plus tôt. Il était pensif ce jour-là. Un rien le plongeait dans de grandes réflexions.

Quand il quitta le théâtre, il vit Shimizu et Yachi rigoler toutes les deux, comme si elles riaient d'un secret qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre.

\- Salut Akaashi ! s'était exclamée Yachi lorsque l'intéressé était passé.

\- Au revoir, Keiji, avait fait Shimizu.

Akaashi avait répondu d'un simple mouvement de la main, accompagné d'un sourire et d'un minuscule clin d'oeil pour Yachi. Cette dernière gloussa en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé.

Il s'en alla à grands pas du théâtre.

Bokuto n'était pas là. Pas depuis l'incident de la dernière fois.

Akaashi ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait tout à fait. Il devait avoir mille fois plus important à gérer. Malgré tout, il avait un petit pincement au coeur, accompagné d'une certaine inquiétude.

Il fonçait tête bassé à travers la foule. Il prenait toujours les rues bondées de monde. À cette époque-ci de l'année ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Les cadeaux de Noël en retard attendaient toujours les acheteurs dans leur vitrines illuminées.

Il passa à côté du vieux H&M où Kuroo, Kenma et Bokuto dansaient d'habitude. Ils n'étaient pas là. Akaashi soupira, continua en remontant son écharpe sur son nez.

Il faisait froid. Et l'angoisse rendait ses os glacials à travers la chair.

Heureusement, il finit par débouler sain et sauf devant chez lui, et parvint à déverrouiller la porte des escaliers de son immeuble avant de mourir congelé. Aussi s'engouffra-t-il dans le bâtiment.

Il était vide. Akaashi ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres, récupéra quelques pubs. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, arriva devant sa porte. La main sur la poignée, les clés devant la serrure, il ressentit pourtant le besoin de se retourner.  
Derrière lui, la porte de Lev n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment maintenant.

Akaashi s'était pourtant dit qu'il devrait lui envoyer plus de messages. Il ne le faisait pas. Oh, c'est bien triste mais ce sont des choses que l'on oublie.

Akaashi soupira. Déverrouilla sa porte.

Enfin chez lui, il retira en toute hâte son manteau humide de l'air froid de l'hiver, balança sans réfléxion son écharpe dans la cuisine. Il s'y engouffra à son tour et entreprit de se faire un café. Comme il en avait un peu marre de son sous pull qu'il avait supporté toute la journée, il laissa son breuvage quelques instants en plan pour ôter ses habits de jour, et revêtir un t-shirt à l'allure de voile de bateau. C'était sans doute le vêtement le plus horrible qu'il possédait, mais aussi sûrement le plus agréable.

Son café était prêt. Il s'en empara et vint s'installer sur son canapé. Là, il alluma la télé. Cette dernière afficha l'image sur laquelle on l'avait éteinte. Une scène d'un de ses DVD visiblement. Un moment de panique du _Fantome de l'Opera_. Akaashi appuya sur play. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de regarder la fin, mais cela ferait l'affaire en guise de bruit de fond.

Son café dans la main gauche, il attrapa son téléphone de la droite.

Deux envies le tiraillaient. Il voulait parler à Bokuto, mais ne savait pas quoi dire, et il se sentait le devoir de parler à Lev.

Il choisit la solution de facilité.

Un simple "Salut, ça va ?" à l'attention de Lev.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. À la télé, Christine, l'héroïne du film, était mortifiée d'apprendre que Le Fantôme était en fait un meurtrier.

 _ **Lev :**_ " _cc A, mwa sa va et twa?"_

Bien malgré lui, Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Il avait toujours l'impression de discuter avec un enfant de dix ans lorsqu'il parlait avec Lev par SMS. Il lui avait déjà fait remarqué qu'il pourrait faire un effort d'orthographe. Son voisin lui avait fièrement répliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas, car l'habitude d'écrire ainsi était ancrée en lui depuis trop longtemps pour être changée.

De toutes façons, Lev gagnait toujours.

 _ **Akaashi :**_ " _Tout va bien. Tu vis toujours des aventures avec les autres du chantier ?"_

Et encore une fois, Lev répondit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Akaashi l'imaginait pianoter sur son téléphone à clapet antique, que son voisin surnommait affectueusement son "téléphone de dealer".

Une conversation se mit en place :

 _ **Lev :**_ " _mdrrr oue! mon patron que jtai parle lautre jour ma dit que j "manqué de profetionalisme"" lol il maime tro en vré"_

 _ **Akaashi :**_ " _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?"_

En effet, Lev avait parlé à maintes reprises de son patron, un certain Yaku, pour qui il s'était lié d'affection. Pour être honnête, il semblait lui aussi être un cas assez spécial, mais pas dans le même genre que Lev. Le plus grand avait promis de tout raconter à son retour.

 _ **Lev :**_ " _j dit au autre quon fesait une course jusquen ba de lechafaud et j failli me casser lagueule a 1 momen c tt mdrrr"_

Akaashi secoua la tête devant son téléphone. Il était en train d'écrire sa réponse, lorsqu'un autre message de Lev s'afficha à la suite de son précédent :

 _ **Lev :**_ " _o fait tu te souvien pr mes chocapics 11 §§§§"_

La profusion de caractères illogique piqua les yeux d'Akaashi, mais la question de Lev l'intrigua encore plus. De quoi était-il en train de parler ? Akaashi fronça les sourcils. De la part de Lev, cela ne l'inquiétait même plus. Il se contenta d'effacer son premier message pour répondre simplement :

 _ **Akaashi :**_ " _De quoi tu parles ?"_

Notre protagoniste haussa un sourcil pour lui même. Cala sa main sous son menton. Il avait fini son café, alors il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se laissa couler dans le canapé. La réponse de Lev ne se fit pas attendre, frénétique :

 _ **Lev :**_ " _mERDE§§§"_

 _ **Lev :**_ " _g oublier de tedire!"_

 _ **Lev :**_ " _jpeux tappeler?"_

Akaashi commença à se poser des questions. Avec Lev il fallait s'attendre à tout. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre par l'affirmative qu'Akaashi recevait déjà un appel de sa part.

Il décrocha :

\- Lev ? fit-il en guise de salut.

\- Keiji ! s'égosilla Lev à l'autre bout de la ligne.

L'interessé éloigna un peu son téléphone de son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire ?

\- Putain Keiji tu vas encore me trouver bête !

Akaashi pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se sentir vexé.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, dis-moi, c'est trop tard maintenant, soupira-t-il.

C'était comme s'il avait oublié à quel point Lev pouvait lui donner mal au crâne. Il l'aimait bien, il n'allait pas dire le contraire. Mais son côté insupportablement bruyant apparut comme une claque au petit matin pour Akaashi.

\- Bah le truc c'est que je rentre ce week-end en fait ! s'exclama soudainement Lev.

Et Akaashi ouvrit grand la bouche. Comme les personnages de dessins animés. Lev rentrait ! Pile au moment où il était en train de se dire qu'il le trouvait chiant...

Cette pensée malgré tout le fit sourire, toutes les situations étaient cocasses avec Lev.

Akaashi ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Autant il ne pouvait nier qu'il était content à l'idée de revoir son insupportable voisin, autant son retour était synonyme d'une solitude et d'un calme impossible.

\- Oh ! Akaashi ! T'es toujours là ? s'égosilla à nouveau Lev dans son micro, et sa voix enflamma de plus belle le tympan d'Akaashi.

\- Oui ! répliqua-t-il brusquement. Oui, je suis toujours là ! Mais… comment t'as pu oublier de me dire ça ? demanda-t-il quand même, prit par surprise.

\- Tu vois ! J'en étais sûr que t'allais me trouver con encore ! répliqua Lev.

Et cette fois-ci Akaashi n'eut pas d'autres choix que de rire. À quelques kilomètres de là, son interlocuteur faisait de même.

\- Mais du coup, finit par minauder Lev. Je me disais… En fait tu sais je vais rentrer samedi soir…

Il marmonnait encore et encore. Ses dires ne menaient nulle part.

\- Bon, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu veux Lev ? finit par insister Akaashi.

Il avait l'habitude avec lui. Il savait très bien qu'il voulait lui demander une faveur.

\- Bah, reprit alors son interlocuteur avec plus de vigueur. Comme je rentre un samedi soir, les magasins seront fermés, et du coup le dimanche… Bah j'aurai pas mes Chocapics pour le petit déjeuner… Du coup j'me demandais si tu pouvais aller m'en acheter s'teuplait ? Je te rembourserais, hein ! Mais un matin sans Chocapics, bah c'est juste trop nul, quoi !

Et Akaashi tenta de soupirer, mais un éclat de rire le prit au dépourvu alors il se laissa submerger.

Lev ne le remboursait jamais. Il oubliait à chaque fois. Akaashi pouvait bien lui payer une boite de céréales après tout, il n'était pas à ça près.

\- Bah la vache, Keiji, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais pas là ? C'est la première fois que je te dis de m'acheter des Chocapics et que ça te fait rigoler ! Il est où mon Akaashi qui râle tout le temps ? s'exclama Lev en rigolant.

Et au fond, il n'avait pas tord.

C'était la première fois qu'Akaashi riait d'une bêtise de Lev. En fait, Akaashi, celui que tout le monde connaissait, ne riait jamais pour des bêtises. Akaashi était sérieux, discipliné, un peu hautain parfois.

Alors la question de Lev était légitime : où était passé ce personnage là ?

Akaashi sourit. Il avait disparu.

C'était vrai, en quelques semaines seulement, il s'était passé des choses capable de changer un garçon, un jeune homme, un humain.

Akaashi avait vécu certaines choses qui l'avaient changé. Qui étaient en cet instant précis en train de le transformer en une nouvelle personne.

\- Hey, reprit Lev.

Akaashi sursauta.

\- Tu me raconteras tout quand je rentrerais de toutes façons, hein ?

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Yamaguchi il fait pitié ou pas ? Vous auriez eu peur comme Yachi à sa place ? Ca vous est déjà arrivé une situation comme celle la ? Vous écrivez comment en SMS : comme Lev ou comme Akaashi ? Vous êtes content que Lev revienne ?! Et vous, de quoi vous pouvez pas vous passer pour un petit-déjeuner parfait ? XD_

 _Donc voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je tient à dire que_ _ **je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira le prochain**_ _... Mais je bosse, je bosse sur la fic, vous inquiétez pas. Encore merci à tous pour ces_ _ **100 reviews**_ _omg, je vous aime tous !_

 _Je rappelle que je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour_ _ **traduire**_ _Dance Dance en_ _ **anglais/espagnol**_ _!_

 _Et pensez à passer sur le blog de la fic,_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur_ _ **Tumblr**_ _!_

 _Gros bisous à tous les jolies fleurs ! Prenez soin de vous !_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello les copains !_  
 _Me revoilà !_

 _Ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver hahaha, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé, et si elle n'est pas encore arrivée, je vous envoie plein de courage ! Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos gentilles reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci aussi à ceux qui fav/follow et cachette !_

 _Merci toujours à ma correctrice,_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _!_

 _Je tient à vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant,_ _ **JE REPONDS AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES SUR LE TUMBLR DE LA FIC**_ _:_ **dance-dance-bokuaka** _! Pensez à me dire si cela vous convient ou pas, je vais ça par soucis de praticité ! Au cas où, je tag vos réponse avec le pseudo que vous vous donner et_ #review _! ;)_

 _Biensûr, vous pouvez tous passer sur le blog_ dance-dance-bokuaka _, vous y trouverez des petites précisions de ma part, du fan work des autres lecteurs et en gros on peut tous trainer ensemble yay ! :D_

 _Je rappelle que je cherche toujours un_ _ **traducteur**_ _pour traduire Dance Dance en_ _ **espagnol**_ _ou en_ _ **anglais**_ _!_

 _Et sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 16 ! BONNE LECTURE !_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Huit heures du matin. Un dimanche. Akaashi avait mal au crâne.

\- Et donc c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans la chambre quarante-huit et pas cinquante deux ! babillait Lev.

L'intéressé avait débarqué chez Akaashi à sept heures et demie tapante. Lumineux, souriant, dynamique… En clair, réveillé.

Tout le contraire d'Akaashi.

En cet instant, il mâchait avec joie ses _Chocapics_ adorées, lesquelles croustillaient dans tout l'appartement, et résonnaient dans la boîte crânienne du danseur classique.  
S'il avait mentionné quelques heures plus tôt que Lev lui manquait, et bien il avait changé d'avis.

Lev était _insupportable_.

\- Hey, Keiji, tu m'écoutes ou quoi là ? piailla alors ce dernier, plié en deux, les coudes sur la table.

L'intéressé grogna en retour. Il s'était enveloppé dans un énorme gilet et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Si, si, je t'écoutes, soupira-t-il.

Il avait malgré tout décidé d'être attentionné envers Lev le jour de son retour. Le pauvre avait quand même fait une longue route, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir fatigué.

\- Tiens, passe moi mes biscottes, demanda alors pâteusement Akaashi en pointant le placard derrière Lev.

Il allait se défouler sur la nourriture afin de survivre au déballage existentiel de son voisin. Classique, mais efficace. L'intéressé se retourna joyeusement et extirpa lesdites victuailles avant de les tendre à son interlocuteur.

Akaashi quant à lui se baissa, fouilla dans le placard à ses pieds, et en sortit le pot de _Nutella_. Le fait était que pour la danse, il devait faire en sorte d'être toujours parfaitement sain, aussi ce genre d'ouragan de gras et de sucre n'était pas des plus conseillé. Un régime de sportif, en résumé. De plus, si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris à l'école de Danses, c'était que peu de recruteurs acceptaient des danseurs qui ne soient pas parfaitement longilignes. C'était triste. C'était terrible, même. Et Akaashi était embauché, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une déchéance. Malgré tout, il se permettait des écarts de temps en temps. Pour les coups durs et les plus longs monologues de Lev.

Il étala ainsi une épaisse couche du doux chocolat sur ses biscottes, satisfait.

\- Et donc, reprit-il à l'attention de Lev. À côté de ça, t'avais pas parlé de ton patron qui était chiant ?

Il prit une bouchée de son petit-déjeuné et réalisa seulement qu'il avait faim.

Le regard de Lev s'illumina.

\- J'attendais que tu poses la question ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait une moustache de lait enfantine sous le nez, mais Akaashi ne fit pas la remarque. Il se félicita d'avoir repensé au fameux supérieur de son voisin. Il s'en était souvenu seulement par une sorte de miracle de sa mémoire. Lev souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- En fait il est pas _seulement_ chiant, commença-t-il.

Et là, Akaashi sut qu'il venait de s'embarquer dans un long récit. Il décida de se droguer avec le goût de noisette du Nutella.

\- Au début, on s'est rencontré seulement parce qu'avec les autres gars, on avait pris la voiture d'entretien pour aller sur un chantier plus loin, commença Lev en parfait narrateur. Sauf qu'au cours de route on s'est arrêté boire un coup. Et forcément ça a compté sur nos heures de boulot, soupira-t-il. Bref, en gros, ça s'est su et c'est moi qui ai tout pris.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire, ajouta-t-il en aparté.

Akaashi sourit malgré le chocolat entre ses dents.

On ne se souciait pas de ce genre de choses avec Lev. Il était facile.

\- Et donc le boss m'a fait venir dans son bureau, reprit-il. Je le connaissais pas à ce moment, alors forcément je flippais ma race !

\- Ils disaient quoi les autres gars ? demanda Akaashi à propos des collègues de Lev.

\- Ils flippaient plus que moi, ricana l'intéressé. Ils arrêtaient pas de dire, "oh putain, Lev, tu vas te faire virer à cause de nous !"

En imitant ses amis, il avait pris une petite voix craintive et haut perché. Lev semblait avoir fait les quatre cent coups avec eux, mais un voile de mépris filtrait toujours à travers ses mots. Comme s'il les trouvait ennuyeux. Akaashi se demanda comment Lev parlait de lui.

\- Bref, quand je suis rentré dans le bureau, je jouais pas au dingue, quoi. Le boss était assis à son grand bureau. Je me suis assis aussi. Déjà j'ai été rassuré de voir qu'il était pas barraqué. Par contre il avait l'air grave vénère. Il m'a dit qu'il était déçu de voir qu'on ne pouvait pas se faire confiance dans l'équipe, blablabla… J'ai dit oui, pardon… J'ai dit que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Lev.

\- Et là…

Il étouffa un ricanement.

\- Et là il s'est levé pour venir me serrer la main…

Un autre pouffement.

-...Mais il était tout petit en fait ! s'exclama-t-il, un éclat de rire dans la voix. Je m'étais pas rendu compte comme il était assis ! expliqua-t-il, goguenard. Genre c'était pas le bureau qui était grand ! C'était juste lui qui était minus !

Il ricanait comme une hyène dans toute la pièce.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil en souriant.

\- C'est facile d'être petit à côté de toi, Lev, fit-il remarqué.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais ! répliqua son interlocuteur. Ce gars ! Il fait un mètre vingt les bras levés ! Je rigole même pas ! s'essclaffa Lev, et pourtant une pointe d'affection perça dans sa voix.

Akaashi ne put réprimer un pouffement, faisant de son mieux pour garder sa bouchée de biscotte dans sa bouche. Il fallait avouer, c'était un peu drôle.

\- Du coup, évidemment, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire ! Tu me connais je sais pas garder une _poker face_ comme toi.

\- Noon ! fit Akaashi.

Il commençait à se réveiller petit à petit. Merci, doux _Nutella_.

\- Lev tu peux pas te foutre de la gueule de ton patron juste face à lui ! répliqua le danseur classique.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! se défendit Lev. Il l'a bien vu, il s'est arrêté juste devant moi. Il avait l'air super énervé mais c'était encore plus drôle, _oh my god_ !

Lev laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, ses mains derrière son crâne. Akaashi gloussa.

\- Et il m'a dit, reprit Lev, la tête toujours collée contre la table. " _Lev Haiba, je ne vous permets pas._ "

Et en relevant les yeux, Lev souriait d'un air idiot.

\- Je me suis excusé, je me suis approché de la porte. J'ai dit " _au revoir, monsieur_ " mais je pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire. Et c'était même pas seulement parce que je me moquais de lui, je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé !

Akaashi sourit, sa curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Alors il a froncé les sourcils, il m'a attrapé par le bras, il m'a dit " _vous riez_ " j'ai répondu " _oh non, je n'oserais pas_ "

\- Alors tu sais être poli quand il faut ? fit Akaashi, un peu moqueur, en prenant une gorgée de café.

Lev secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Il a haussé un sourcil. Il m'a poussé dehors en me claquant le bras. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul dehors. C'était bizarre.

\- Ah bon ? fit Akaashi, plus pour signifier qu'il suivait toujours que pour exprimer quelque chose.

Lev regardait son bol de céréales comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- On s'est revu d'autres fois, pour d'autres conneries que le groupe avait fait. Je sais pas pourquoi c'était toujours moi que Yaku voulait engueuler pour les autres, mais bon.

Akaashi comprit que Yaku n'était autre que le nom du patron.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Pourquoi _toi_ ?

Lev secoua la tête.

\- Et puis un soir on avait décidé de passer une soirée ensemble avec les gars, reprit-il. Et quelqu'un a proposé d'inviter Yaku, pour s'excuser de ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Au début c'était juste pour rigoler, on pensait qu'il viendrait pas. Puis ils m'ont envoyé lui demander, puisque c'était encore moi qui le connaissait le mieux.

Lev sourit.

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il a dit d'accord, lâcha Lev.

Et une sorte d'émotion, de mélancolie flottait dans sa voix. Akaashi aurait encore voulu rouler des yeux mais il s'en empêcha.

\- En fait tout le monde était content que Yaku vienne, expliquait toujours Lev.

On ne l'arrêtait plus.

\- Il est gentil quand il ne travaille pas. Il est juste plus calme que nous tous.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire affectueux.

\- Yaku ne boit pas, précisa-t-il. Alors je n'ai pas bu avec lui. C'est chiant quand t'es le seul gars pas bourré alors…

Akaashi ne dit rien, nota.

\- Bref, tout les autres étaient bourrés et Yaku et moi on parlait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous disiez ? demanda Akaashi en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre où allait cette histoire.

\- Tout, répondit doucement Lev.

Et il souriait, mais pas de ce sourire imbécile habituel.

Une pause fut marqué. Dehors tout était verglacé. Akaashi finit par se tourner vers Lev, qui ne disait plus rien.

\- Akaashi je crois qu'il faut que je te dises quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que tu vas en penser.

Akaashi ne comprenait rien. Son coeur commença à s'inquiéter dans sa poitrine.

\- Eh bien vas-y, tu verras bien, dit-il pourtant d'un ton calme.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Lev.

Non. En fait pas tant que ça, mais beaucoup d'événements différents les séparaient désormais. Aussi il lui semblait-il qu'il découvrait une toute nouvelle personne. Les discussions profondes étaient rares entre Akaashi et Lev. Quasi inexistantes en fait. Qu'y avait-il à s'avouer, hein ?

Apparemment tout un monde aujourd'hui.

\- En fait, commença Lev.

Il s'arrêta.

Akaashi aurait voulu lui donner une claque. Qu'on en vienne aux faits.

\- Laisse tomber, je vais pas tourner autour du pot, reprit Lev.

Et Akaashi soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Le ton de Lev était dur. Mais pas contre son interlocuteur. Il prit une grande inspiration, et lâcha, le regard sur la table :

\- Akaashi, on s'est embrassé avec Yaku.

Et la raison du danseur classique s'y attendait peut-être un petit peu. On ne se dit pas "tout" avec n'importe qui. Et Lev ne manquait jamais une occasion de se récurer l'estomac à la Vodka. Malgré tout, son coeur trouva encore la peine d'être surpris, bondissant avec frousse dans sa cage thoracique. Mais peut-être était-ce plus dû au ton dramatique de Lev qu'à ses propos en eux même.

Akaashi n'avait pas envie d'avoir une discussion sur l'homosexualité avec Lev. Il décida qu'il voulait sourire :

\- Lev, tu sais que ça peut t'apporter des ennuis de faire ça avec ton patron…

Et, gardant les yeux baissés, il se laissa rire, le nez dans sa tasse. Et il sentit dans l'atmosphère l'anxiété s'envoler, puis Lev rigoler.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? fit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Akaashi haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis rassuré, soupira le plus grand. J'avais peur que… Bah que tu trouves ça dégueulasse.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Ça existe les gens comme ça.

Un silence menaça de s'installer.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les garçons, répliqua Akaashi.

Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ?

Alors Lev ricana.

\- En fait, moi non plus, répondit-il. Enfin, je m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question, mais sur le coup, bah ça m'a juste semblé normal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? demanda Akaashi, curieux.

Lev leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble direct si c'est ce que tu me demande, ricana-t-il.

Et Akaashi sursauta de surprise. Non ! En fait il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il reconnut alors que sa phrase le sous-entendait pourtant. Il se surprit de sa propre naïveté.

\- Je veux dire, vous sortez ensemble ? soupira-t-il.

Lev afficha un immense sourire.

\- Oui. Et d'ailleurs, Yaku va venir passer un petit moment chez moi là. Il arrive la semaine qui vient. Du coup, vous pourrez vous rencontrer et tout, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Akaashi se tendit sous le flot de mot.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous aimez, chantonnait Lev. Et pui-..!

\- Lev ! le coupa alors vivement Akaashi. Hors de question que vous squattiez tout les deux chez moi.

Et alors son interlocuteur explosa de rire. Le lait de ses céréales forma quelques vaguelettes.

\- T'inquiètes ! Mais vous allez vous rencontrer quand même, hein ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit Akaashi.

Il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait la personne prête à _aimer_ Lev. Un dur à cuir, ça c'était sûr. Encore plus dur à cuir qu'Iwaizumi.

\- Tu verras il est super, déclara Lev.

Et son visage brillait d'une joie, d'une excitation différente de d'habitude, encore plus lumineuse.

Akaashi lui sourit.

Il l'enviait un peu d'être capable d'aimer si facilement, si librement, sans se poser de questions. Il avait dit qu'il ne s'était jamais questionné sur sa sexualité, mais qu'il avait embrassé Yaku sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Comment faisait-il pour vivre ainsi l'instant présent ? Pour ne pas s'inquiéter à longueur de temps des qu'en dira-t-on, de l'avenir, des pensées des autres ?

Il semblait à Akaashi que sa vie à lui n'était qu'un questionnement constant. Il ne savait rien. Sur la vie, sur les autres, et surtout sur lui même. Et il fallait bien dire que ça l'ennuyait.

Il aurait bien aimé être plus facile, comme Lev. Peut être un peu plus heureux aussi pour le coup. Comme Lev.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ils continuèrent à parler un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lev soit lassé de parler de lui et demande :

\- Mais et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pendant que j'étais pas là ? Ça va avec ta comédie musicale ?

\- Tout se passe très bien au théâtre, répondit Akaashi.

Il expliqua comment il maîtrisait désormais plusieurs de ses scènes et comment les autres membres de la troupe vivaient plus ou moins bien ensemble.

Il avait envie de parler de Bokuto bien sûr. Et de Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. C'était idiot, c'était comme s'il avait peur qu'ils l'abandonnent en se proclamant leur ami.

Il avait l'impression d'être toujours dans un équilibre précaire. Qu'à la première minute il allait pouvoir les perdre. Mais de la même façon, il avait envie de pouvoir dire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'aussi incroyable que de se lier avec ces gens. Il voulait parler d'eux à Lev. Il voulait parler de Bokuto, puisque de toutes façons depuis leur première rencontre il ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter de penser à lui.

Akaashi se demandait si Bokuto pensait aussi à lui lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Akaashi se demandait si tous les amis pensaient souvent ainsi les uns aux autres.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de similaire. Se lier d'amitié n'avait jamais été son fort. Mais bizarrement avec Bokuto tout avait été plus simple. Akaashi le trouvait assez incroyable quand il y réfléchissait.

Il pensait à lui et se demandait comment une personne comme lui pouvait exister. Comment il parvenait à garder sa lumière. Il semblait à Akaashi qu'il n'était pas un humain comme les autres, qu'il avait une aura, une âme bien différente. Et si Bokuto était une lumière, Akaashi n'était qu'un papillon de nuit.

\- Et puis, marmonna alors notre protagoniste.

Qu'était-il en train de penser ?

\- J'ai rencontré des gens qui sont devenus mes amis pendant que tu n'étais pas là, lâcha-t-il finalement sans plus y réfléchir.

Il en avait assez de se martyriser l'esprit en permanence. Il en avait assez de ne vivre que dans ses pensées.

Lev bondit sur place, haussa haut les sourcils et cessa de mâcher ses Chocapics.

\- _Naaaan_ , toi ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Et Akaashi prit une flèche dans le coeur.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Comment ils s'appellent ?! le coupa Lev, visiblement transporté à l'idée qu'Akaashi se soit fait des amis.

\- Heum, alors ils sont un groupe… bredouilla Akaashi.

Finalement ce n'était rien à avouer. Maintenant il allait devoir faire les présentations et il n'était pas sûr de comment s'y prendre.

\- Il y a Oikawa, il sait toujours quoi dire, il a peur de rien, commença-t-il, incertain. Il sort avec un gars qui s'appelle Iwaizumi, il bosse à la gare, il est toujours sérieux, continua-t-il. Ensuite il y a Kenma, qui est petit et joue toujours sur son téléphone, et puis Kuroo, qui ne m'aime pas trop.

Il s'arrêta le temps d'une micro-seconde.

\- Et puis enfin il y a Bokuto qui est…

Comment décrire Bokuto ? Une phrase ne suffirait jamais. Mais il devait faire bonne figure devant Lev.

\- Comment dire… Il est lumineux ? glissa-t-il.

Et on avait vu mieux comme bonne figure. Akaashi se gifla mentalement.

Il put alors témoigner de l'expression de Lev, se métamorphosant sous ses yeux. De l'ébahissement elle passa au sourire malicieux.

\- Oh là là, Akaashi… soupira-t-il en plaçant sa tête entre ses paumes. Tu l'aimes bien lui, hein ? fit-il d'une voix bien trop aiguë.

Et comme Akaashi se sentait bête en cet instant de rougir pour quelques mots sans significations.

\- Bah, oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise. Je veux dire, c'est lui qui est le plus gentil avec moi dans le groupe, et on s'aime bien je crois. On est amis, quoi.

Il arrive parfois que l'on dise des choses vraies mais qu'elles sonnent comme des mensonges à leur arrivée dans l'atmosphère.

Akaashi n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, et cela le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Lev sourit.

\- Ah oui, d'accord, minauda-t-il.

Akaashi ne regrettait pourtant pas de lui avoir raconté, malgré ses sourires insistants. Il se sentait plus léger maintenant. Après tout il n'avait jamais raconté ses histoires par rapport à la troupe à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, comme elles lui avaient fait se tordre l'esprit parfois ! C'était bien de parler un peu de soi.

\- Et ce gars qui t'aime pas soit disant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lâcha soudain Lev, ramenant Akaashi dans l'instant présent. C'est le meilleur ami de Bokuto au moins ? Voir son mec ?

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond de surprise dans sa poitrine. Lev était étonnamment perspicace.

\- Euh bah oui en fait, c'est une longue histoire… marmonna-t-il.

Et alors il lui raconta tout. Comment Kuroo le méprisait depuis le début, et comment plus personne ne semblait se comprendre dans ce groupe. Il raconta comment il avait assisté au fameux baiser entre Kuroo et Bokuto, mais il omit d'expliquer comment il avait dû se faire sauver par Bokuto dans une ruelle sombre.

Ce ne sont pas des choses faciles à avouer, Akaashi n'avait pas besoin de pitié.

Lev, pour une fois, n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Putain, Akaashi… fut son seul constat.

L'intéressé baissa la tête.

\- Ça c'est des histoires ! Je pensais qu'on parlerait que de moi et de mon nouveau mec quand même, mais en fait c'est toi qui vit le plus de trucs cool ! ricana-t-il.

Akaashi se dérouilla un peu et se joignit à lui.

\- Bon il a un problème ce Kuroo, on est d'accord, clama alors Lev, soudainement sérieux.

\- Ça c'est sûr. Je pense qu'il m'a menti par rapport à Bokuto. Soit ils sortent vraiment ensemble en secret, soit c'est seulement lui qui l'aime mais c'est pas réciproque.

Et c'était follement soulageant de pouvoir partager ses soupçons avec quelqu'un. Akaashi se sentait flotter.

C'était à la fois terrible et amusant de voir comme il était libérateur de dire du mal des gens.

Lev sembla réfléchir.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr y'a un truc louche. Après, avec ce que tu me racontes, j'ai envie de dire : est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Bokuto te mentirait pour ça ? Il a l'air de bien t'aimer quand même.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres pour repousser un sourire. Ça faisait deux fois récemment qu'on lui disait que Bokuto l'appréciait en retour ; et Akaashi adorait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû d'être conforté dans cette idée.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Akaashi. Peut-être que c'est juste moi qui ne comprend rien.

Lev soupira.

\- Arrête ! Moi je suis sûr qu'il aurait pas menti. Pas à toi en tout cas.

\- Lev, tu ne le connais même pas ! lui rappela Akaashi.

\- Je suis bon à cerner les gens, répliqua son interlocuteur, outré.

Et Akaashi était persuadé qu'il mentait.

\- Bref, reprit Lev. Donc ce serait plutôt Kuroo qui aimerait Bokuto en secret…

Il semblait impliqué dans l'affaire. Akaashi ne savait pas son voisin si commère. Cela le fit sourire. Au fond tant mieux, cela lui faisait quelqu'un avec qui jouer aux détectives pour sauver sa vie sociale difficile.

\- Peut-être... souffla Akaashi. Mais du coup, je ne sais quand même pas ce qu'il a contre moi ! Je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas moi qui embrasse mes "amis".

Il imita les guillemets avec ses doigts. Lev explosa de rire.

\- Peut être que Bokuto lui a parlé, avança Lev.  
\- Et ? fit Akaashi en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et peut être qu'il lui a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi, clama Lev, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

Akaashi s'arrêta une seconde de respirer, trop prit par la surprise. Son coeur cessa de battre. Peut-être même que son sang s'arrêta de circuler et que le temps d'un instant son cerveau se déconnecta de son corps.

\- Qui ça ; Bokuto ? lâcha Akaashi, et il paraissait plus choqué par l'idée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Bah ouais, pourquoi pas ? fit Lev en haussant les épaules.

Mais Akaashi ne manqua pas de déceler le mince sourire qui s'était frayé un chemin jusque sur ses lèvres.

\- Bah je sais pas, ce serait bizarre, non ? bougonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Bah nan, ça arrive tu sais, les gens qui tombent amoureux, déclara Lev comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Il t'a dit s'il était gay au moins ?

Akaashi hésita une seconde. Il aurait pu mentir.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas mais qu'il était sûrement bi, avoua-t-il.

Lev l'agaçait beaucoup, mais au final il était en cet instant sa seule bouée de secours, le seul à pouvoir lui donner son avis sur sa situation actuelle. Tout était trop compliqué pour lui.

Lev plaça une main dramatique devant sa bouche, l'air pensif.

\- Ça se trouve il te kiffe, déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

Et bêtement, si bêtement, Akaashi se mit à rougir.

\- N'importe quoi, fit-il en haussant fébrilement les épaules.

\- Tu peux pas savoir, décida Lev. Mais si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais, Akaashi ?

Et Akaashi eut le sentiment qu'une pierre lui tombait à nouveau sur le coeur. Il avait dit qu'il se sentait léger ? Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps.

\- Rien, évidemment, répliqua-t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Et il ne voulait pas être agressif. Il était juste très gêné. On ne se controle plus parfois, pris dans un mouvement d'anxiété. Il tenta de reprendre un ton neutre, relevant la tête, les épaules en arrière :

-Je suis pas gay, Lev, et tu le sais très bien.

Cependant, si il n'avait plus l'air mécontent, il se renvoya une impression de misère. Son regard papillonnait de gauche à droite, et surtout, jamais sur Lev.

\- Bah moi aussi, j'étais pas gay, jusqu'à ce que j'embrasse Yaku alors que j'étais même pas bourré. Tu te rends pas compte peut-être. Peut-être que t'es gay que pour lui, je sais pas moi, je suis pas spécialiste. Et si il t'embrassait ? insista Lev, l'air curieux.

Et Akaashi s'enflamma à nouveau. Il s'imagina la scène.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de fermer les yeux. Il repensa à l'autre soir, quand il avait pris Bokuto dans ses bras. Il imagina qu'il s'écartait, il s'imagina leurs regards se croiser comme l'autre fois au cinéma, il essaya de s'imaginer ce qu'on ressentait dans ces moments-là. Un coeur qui bat, comme on dit dans les livres, des soit disant papillons dans le ventre. Comment était-ce possible ? Mais il cessa d'imaginer lorsqu'il remarqua non pas les papillons mais plutôt un certains feu d'artifice, des explosions, un raz de marée sur son coeur, dans ses poumons, une lave qui dégoulinait furieusement jusque dans son ventre, jusqu'au fond de son corps. Il imagina Bokuto sourire, il l'imagina baisser les yeux, il l'imagina glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirer contre lui. Il s'imaginait avoir peur, car comment pourrait-on être calme dans une situation pareille ? Il s'imagina pencher sa tête sur la gauche, il s'imagina glisser ses bras plus fermes dans le dos de Bokuto, il imagina son souffle un peu tremblant contre ses lèvres. Et là il cessa d'imaginer.

C'en était assez.

Il avait les yeux un peu humides, le souffle un peu court.

\- C'est débile comme question, répliqua-t-il. Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir ?

Et il pria pour que Lev joue à l'imbécile.

L'intéressé roula des yeux.

\- Akaashi tu es le sujet le moins drôle du monde. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de t'imaginer en train de l'embrasser, ça t'engage à quoi ?

\- J'arrive pas à imaginer, c'est tout, lança Akaashi. Ça doit vouloir dire que je ressens rien, voilà.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc il a aucune chance ? demanda Lev.

Akaashi aurait voulu hausser les épaules. Il secoua la tête.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lev.

Il y pensa toute la journée, toute la nuit. Il faisait des expériences.

Il avait essayé de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser Bokuto dans d'autres circonstances, il réfléchit à toutes les situations possibles, il réfléchit à toutes les choses qui pourraient arriver qui le mènerait au fait. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, à tout ce que Bokuto dirait, à toutes ces phrases parfaites qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais dans une situation pareille. Et à chaque fois, il le faisait pour étudier avec plus de précision cette vague étrange qui tombait sur son corps. Il s'agissait bien là d'un sentiment étrange ; plus qu'un sentiment, une sensation. Il mourrait un peu plus à chaque fois, et une peur peu à peu l'envahissait. Mais il continuait car visiblement la mort était plus séduisante qu'il ne le croyait.

Il avait pensé pendant des heures cette nuit là.

Il en était venu à une conclusion qui l'avait d'abord horrifié : si il devait être complètement honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que ces fantaisies-là n'étaient pas les plus déplaisantes au monde. Alors il chercha encore pourquoi.

Une main anxieuse contre son ventre, source de tant de questionnements, il réfléchissait.

Peut-être était-ce normal, au fond. Le corps humain était facilement trompé sans doute, peut-être ne lui fallait-il qu'une étincelle de romance pour s'électrifier. Peut être que ce n'était pas spécialement Bokuto qui lui procurait cette lumière.

Alors il continua ses expériences.

Il s'imagina en train d'embrasser d'autre gens.

Juste pour voir.

Kuroo. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à visualiser était ses lèvres contre celle de Bokuto. Il ne s'y attarda pas.

Oikawa. Le personnage le plus gay du groupe, facile. Mais ce n'était pas drôle, pas intéressant. La boule au ventre, il passa à autre chose.

Iwaizumi. Encore pire.

Kenma ? Complètement improbable.

Alors pompé par l'anxiété il essaya avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait sous la main. Une fille, il lui fallait une fille. C'était ça. Bien sûr, il avait mal cherché !

Shimizu ? Encore pire que Kenma. Le scénario totalement improbable. C'était ridicule.

Yachi ? Akaashi se sentit mal d'inventer une histoire pareille avec sa douce amie. En plus de se sentir con, il se sentait désormais coupable.

Pris de panique, il essaya Sugawara, Tanaka, et même Makki, puis Mattsun…

Lev ? Il explosa de rire tout seul sous sa couette.

Non, c'était ridicule.

Il était trois heures du matin. Il se levait tôt le lendemain. Il décida qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour penser à tout ça, alors il ferma les yeux, se laissa s'enfoncer dans son oreiller.

Mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à imaginer était Bokuto allongé à côté de lui.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En effet, le réveil du lundi matin fut difficile.

Akaashi se croisa dans un miroir, et cela lui fit tout drôle.

Il avait l'air d'un fantôme, les yeux exorbités, le teint blafard, les traits fatigués. Quand à ses cheveux, il n'en parlerait même pas.

Il repensa à toutes ses fantaisies de la veille. En se regardant dans le miroir, il eut soudainement l'impression de ne plus être lui même. Il se regardait dans les yeux mais ce n'était plus vraiment lui dans le reflet.  
Il eut un peu envie de pleurer.  
Alors il partit. Il sirota son café en réfléchissant. Que ferait-il si Bokuto l'embrassait, de manière réaliste ? Qu'on en cesse avec les inventions ; que ce passerait-il dans la vraie vie ?

Est-ce que si soudainement, ce matin là, il croisait Bokuto et que ce dernier se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser, que ressentirait-il ? Aurait-il peur ? Oh, que oui. Evidemment. Serait-il dégoûté ?

Akaashi réfléchit longuement. Son café était froid. À ce rythme-là il allait être en retard.

Il pensait, pensait, pensait encore et encore en enfilant son manteau, et déboulant dans la rue, en marchant tête baissée dans l'air frigorifié. Il en vint à une conclusion compliqué lorsqu'il monta les marches du _Downroad Theatre_.

Non, il ne serait pas dégoûté.

Peut-être même qu'il trouverait l'expérience intéressante.

Il lui sembla qu'une poigne de fer lui tordit l'estomac, et l'empêchait de parler alors qu'il se glissait dans les vestiaires.

Heureusement l'endroit était vide.

Il se changea en réfléchissant.

Comment Bokuto pouvait-il dire, avec cette aisance particulière "je ne sais pas, mais je pense que je suis bi" ? Comment pouvait-il "penser" aimer les garçons. Comment le savait-on ?! Il fallait dire que pour lui c'était facile, il avait Kuroo sous la main. Il avait eu toutes les occasions pour faire toutes les expériences qu'il voulait. Surtout que s'il disait vrai, ces baisers avec Kuroo ne le menait à rien de concret. Il avait la situation rêvée.

Que penserait Bokuto si Akaashi l'embrassait ?

Oh, ça n'arriverait jamais bien sûr. Jamais Akaashi n'oserait faire une chose pareille.

Mais Bokuto y avait-il déjà réfléchi ? À cette possibilité ?

Sûrement que non.

Ce ne devait pas être normal que d'embrasser tous ses amis dans ses pensées en période de trouble. Akaashi eut un peu honte.

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Il repensa soudainement à Kenma.

Que dirait le jeune homme, un peu devin, de lui ? Comment décrirait-il sa relation avec Bokuto ?

Akaashi avait mal au crâne.

Et donc, s'il en venait à embrasser Bokuto. Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Qu'en penserait les gens autour de lui ?

Lev n'en dirait rien. Il savait au moins déjà ça.

Yachi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle aimait Shimizu qu'elle accepterait qu'Akaashi sorte avec un homme. Le danseur avait toujours trouvé que ce genre d'originalités étaient plus difficiles à porter pour les garçons.

Qu'en dirait la troupe ? Personne ne devrait le savoir, ça c'était sûr. Qu'en penserait Sugawara ? Pas forcément du bien...

Et Akaashi ne voulait pas que son aîné le perçoive mal.

Qu'en penserait Kuroo ? Oh, il serait sûrement fou de rage. Rien n'enlèverait à Akaashi l'idée que Kuroo avait quelque chose pour Bokuto.

Qu'en penserait les autres, tous les autres ? Les gens dans la rue, les parents d'Akaashi, même Yaku, le copain de Lev qu'Akaashi ne connaissait même pas ?

\- Akaashi ? Grouille toi, le Boss va râler si tu te bouges pas le cul, s'exclama soudain une voix à l'entrée du vestiaire.

Akaashi sursauta et fit volte-face. Il savait qu'il rougissait, comme si en le surprenant, le nouveau venu avait pu percevoir ses pensées.

C'était Nishinoya.

\- J'arrive, avait dit Akaashi d'un voix quasi tremblante.

Et il avait soupiré. Il devait travailler, pas penser à toutes ces histoires. Il verrait ça plus tard.

Il se leva et pénétra dans la salle principale.

Yachi et Shimizu étaient visiblement en pleine discussion, Akaashi les salua.

\- T'en as une tête, ça va pas, Akaashi ? demanda Yachi, pleine d'inquiétude.

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai pas très bien dormi, c'est tout, répondit-il, innocent.

Il s'éloigna.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas la force de danser.

Il fit un tour sur lui même mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Toute la matinée il se força à pratiquer son solo mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de progresser.

Il s'était fixé une règle : arrêter de penser à ses lèvres contre celles de Bokuto pour la journée. Cependant, une autre idée le titillait.

Il n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec la troupe pour prendre des nouvelles. Il avait envie de le faire, car une inquiétude sincère lui ratissait le coeur, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'en être capable. Il avait envie de parler à Bokuto, de le voir, sans aucune arrières pensées, mais et si il laissait paraitre quelque chose en sa présence ?

Il se raisonna. Mais non. Comment pourrait-il savoir ?

Il repensa à la souffrance d'Iwaizumi et se trouva bien égoïste de penser de cette façon là, alors il décida qu'il enverrait un message le soir même.

Rien ne pourrait transparaître par SMS.

C'était déjà un bon point.

Toute la journée se déroula normalement par la suite. Bien sûr, les mouvements d'Akaashi étaient un peu rauques, mais il faisait de son mieux.

Vers dix sept heures, il commençait à soupirer de soulagement. Encore une demie-heure à peine et il serait libéré.

Cependant, alors même qu'il pensait cela, quelqu'un claqua dans ses mains juste au bord de la scène. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activités.

Noya se tenait là, droit sur ses jambes, fier comme un coq, comme d'habitude.

\- Asahi et moi on aurait quelque chose à dire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Akaashi échangea un regard avec ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui. Chacun fit de petits pas vers le joyeux acrobate.

Derrière lui se tenait Asahi, courbé, mal à l'aise. Il était beaucoup plus grand mais c'était à peine si on le voyait derrière les rayons de son ami.

Quand tous furent rassemblés, Nishinoya commença à parler.

Akaashi était placé à côté de Yachi, comme toujours, et Tanaka se tenait juste à sa gauche. Le danseur classique se demanda si ce dernier savait ce que Nishinoya manigançait.

\- Asahi et moi on s'est demandé pendant un moment si on devait vous dire ce qu'on va vous dire là, déclarait Nishinoya, vrai président lors des élections.

Et tous l'écoutait avec attention.

Tsukishima n'était visiblement pas ravi que son artiste coupe les entraînements de la sorte, mais il ne fit aucunes remarques. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais l'air ravi.

\- Mais on en est venu à la conclusion que de garder cela secret nous empêcherait d'être nous même, continuait le petit acrobate, totalement indifférent à l'opinion de son supérieur. Et que nous n'avions aucune raison de garder ça pour nous à une époque comme la nôtre. En fait, je trouve que mon discours est déjà trop long, trop important pour ce que j'ai à vous dire, monologuait-il, plus anxieux que d'habitude.

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, mais elles frémissaient lorsqu'il bougeait. Son regard voletait aux alentours. Ses mots dansaient la salsa sans s'en être vu octroyés la permission. Malgré tout, Nishinoya imitait bien la _self-confidence_ , et sa prestation était remarquable. Qu'allait-il annoncer ?

\- Donc voilà, en fait… traîna-t-il.

Et un écho se fit entendre dans son dos :

\- Nishinoya et moi sommes en couple, et c'est tout ce que nous avions à vous dire.

Et un silence se fit dans l'assemblée.

Un silence clair.

Asahi avait lâché l'information avec un courage qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Nishinoya souriait, et pour une fois, Akaashi lui trouva l'air un peu inquiet. Quant à Asahi, et bien il se tenait fièrement à côté de son compagnon, malgré la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'en pensait rien. Il était anesthésié maintenant avec toutes les histoires qu'il vivait. Mais Akaashi ne savait pas comment les autres allaient réagir. Une anxiété naquit à son tour dans son ventre. Pourtant ce n'était même pas de lui qu'il était question.

\- _Woouh !_ Félicitations ! s'exclama soudain Tanaka dans le silence.

Akaashi fit volte face vers lui. Il souriait de toutes ces dents, et applaudissait, l'air serein. Le sourire de Nishinoya s'enflamma.

\- Oui, félicitations, s'exclama soudain Shimizu à son tour.

Et elle frappa elle aussi dans ses mains.

Alors toute la troupe les rejoignit et bientôt tout le monde criait des voeux de bonheur aux deux coeurs amoureux.

Ces derniers irradiaient littéralement, tout les deux, debouts sur le rebords de la scène.

Et bizarrement, c'est le coeur d'Akaashi qui bondissait de soulagement entre ses poumons en voyant le soutient que la troupe leur offrait. Il ne souriait même pas, il n'y arrivait pas, il était pensif.

Après tout cela, il fut décidé que cela ne servait à rien de se remettre au travail pour un quart d'heure, alors tous se dirigèrent joyeusement vers les vestiaires.

Akaashi avait tellement hâte de rentrer chez lui, de se rouler dans son lit, d'être seul, enfin ! Tranquille avec ses réflexions. Il avait laisser ses pensées de côtés mais il savait très bien qu'elles n'attendaient qu'un signe de calme pour lui sauter dessus à nouveau.

Aussi marchait-il d'un bon pas vers sa loge.

Cependant, une voix l'appela soudain par son nom :

\- Keiji, tu as une minute ?

L'intéressé se retourna, surpris, et peut être un peu ennuyé. Il faisait face à Sugawara.

Il avait beau l'admirer, en cet instant il ne ressentait que de l'agacement envers lui. Il souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille…

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il pourtant.

Et il força un sourire poli sur son visage.

La scène se vidait petit à petit, et Sugawara et Akaashi finirent par se retrouver seuls dans la grande salle. Même Tsukishima avait disparu. Sugawara s'assit sur le rebord de la scène, sans un mot, alors Akaashi fit de même.

Le danseur moderne avait cette capacité de vous faire sentir petit et misérable face à lui. Akaashi avait eu pour habitude d'admirer cela. Aujourd'hui il avait de plus en plus de mal à apprécier cette distance, cette supériorité que le danseur moderne imposait sur ses interlocuteurs.

\- Keiji, j'aimerais te poser une question assez personnel, déclara alors Sugawara.

Et Akaashi se serait volontier laisser soupirer si il avait eu le choix. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il resta poli :

\- Vas-y.

Son interlocuteur prit un air satisfait.

\- Je voudrais te parler au sujet de ce garçon qui vient te chercher au théâtre de temps en temps.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler de Bokuto ? Une inquiétude irrationnelle prit soudain le dessus sur son estomac.

\- En fait, expliqua Sugawara, inconscient de la panique qu'il venait de lancer sur le corps de son interlocuteur. Je me demandais simplement quelle était la nature de votre relation, continua-t-il, pas gêné pour un sou. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je me permets de t'en parler car je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, avoua-t-il. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel, Keiji. Et je ne sais pas, ce garçon me semble assez spécial, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit une mauvaise influence pour toi, tu comprends ?

Et non. Non, Akaashi ne comprenait pas.

Il serra les dents.

\- Dis moi si je me trompe, bien sûr. Je suis un peu gêné de m'adresser comme cela à toi, babillait le danseur moderne. Mais ça part de bons sentiments, crois moi.

Sugawara ? _Gêné_ ? Son attitude hurlait le contraire.

Une colère était montée dans le coeur d'Akaashi. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler ainsi de Bokuto, qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il s'inquiétait pour lui, soit-disant ? N'importe quoi. Si c'était le cas il ne serait pas venu le voir juste pour critiquer son ami face à lui. Mais que voulait Sugawara ? Le tester ? L'enfoncer ? Qu'essayait-il de prouver ? Que pensait-il avoir compris ? Akaashi n'aimait pas trop qu'on le juge de la sorte, et il savait qu'il rougissait, énervé. Il savait aussi qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Pardon, Sugawara, mais de quoi est-ce que tu te mêles ? claqua-t-il.

Et son ton était froid. Glacial, même. Il n'avait trébuché sur aucun mot.

Son interlocuteur tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

L'ambiance était tendue. Evidemment. Mais Akaashi se contenait.

Autant il admirait Sugawara, autant il n'avait pas à le materner de la sorte. Akaashi savait ce qu'il faisait, et il s'avait pas besoin qu'on surveille ses faits et gestes pour lui.

Après s'être toisés un instant, Sugawara retrouva son masque poli, et baissa la tête avec un faux sourire en se levant.

\- C'est vrai, excuse moi, Keiji, déclara-t-il.

Ces excuses sonnaient complètement fausses, complètement vides.

Akaashi lui servit un sourire du même acabit.

\- Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas mes histoires. Mais en toute amitié, j'aimerais quand même te prier de te méfier. Les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croit. Il serait malheureux, au point où nous sommes dans la pièce, qu'une déception affective vienne troubler un de nos talents les plus prometteurs.

Akaashi savait que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, alors il s'interdit d'observer Sugawara. Il se leva à son tour, toujours tourné vers les sièges du public, et répondit, le plus calmement possible :

\- Merci pour ton inquiétude. Mais je sais parfaitement me gérer moi même. Merci.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons. Il quitta la salle principale avec une dernière politesse :

\- Au revoir, Sugawara, à demain.

Et il fonça jusqu'à sa loge.

Là, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Il s'écrasa dans son siège, puis se le releva, avant de se rasseoir. Il était survolté. Sa réaction était sûrement bien trop exagérée mais cette conversation méprisante était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Akaashi n'en pouvait plus de cette journée. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer enfin chez lui.

Alors il ôta ses chaussons, ses vêtements de danse, les balança en une boule compacte dans son sac. Son coeur battait toujours trop vite dans sa poitrine, vitalisé par l'adrénaline. Il était énervé.

De quel droit Sugawara se permettait de lui parler ainsi ? De s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie ? Oh, comme Akaashi regrettait l'admiration qu'il lui avait voué. Certes, il était follement talentueux, mais peut être en avait-il trop conscience.

A trop se croire au dessus des autres il perdait ses plus fervents admirateurs…

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sur le chemin du retour, Akaashi pensait à la mise en garde de Sugawara.  
Le danseur moderne avait vu Bokuto quelques fois seulement. Et durant leur entrevue, il avait eu le temps de le trouver louche, tandis que Bokuto l'avait décrit de "maniéré".

Ce n'était pas l'amour fou.

Et Akaashi se rangeait instinctivement du côté de Bokuto.  
Mais maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, il se demandait d'où venait cette soit disant inquiétude de la part de Sugawara.

Il avait parlé de déception affective.

Un noeud se forma dans l'estomac d'Akaashi. Mais que se passait-il autour de lui ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi son affection pour Bokuto -et peu importe à quel point elle était platonique ou non - semblait sauter aux yeux de tout le monde ? Pourquoi Sugawara se méfiait-il de Bokuto ? Il avait, en gros, insinué que le plus grand allait lui briser le coeur.

Akaashi roula malgré lui des yeux, alors qu'il marchait seul dans la rue. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il avait dû le trouver dérangé. Il s'en fichait. Vivement qu'il soit rentré chez lui.

Sugawara avait peur qu'Akaashi se lie trop d'affection pour Bokuto, et que ce dernier le rejette. Cette idée en soit, le danseur classique la trouvait insultante. Mais en plus il sous-entendait que ce rejet mettrait complètement à terre Akaashi, si bien qu'il ne pourrait plus danser correctement pour la pièce !

Une colère surgit à nouveau dans ses tripes, mais Akaashi fit de son mieux pour rester calme.

Il était capable de se maîtriser. Il savait ce dont il était capable. Ce n'était pas un coeur brisé qui l'empêcherait de travailler.

Et Akaashi était tout à fait motivé pour le prouver à Sugawara.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il avait repris ses esprit.

Akaashi s'était promis qu'il reprendrait contact avec Bokuto.

Il avait peur mais il s'en trouvait la responsabilité. Et de toutes façons, il avait envie de discuter à nouveau. Peu importe la conclusion à laquelle il était venue le matin même, déclarant que s'ils venaient à s'embrasser, Akaashi ne dirait pas non.

Il posa son manteau à sa place, rangea ses chaussures humides près du comptoir de la cuisine. Puis s'installa mollement dans le canapé. Il n'alluma pas la télé. Il avait la tête lourde, envie de dormir. Et le coussin sous sa tête lui semblait si agréable en cet instant.

Néanmoins, il sortit son téléphone, et chercha Bokuto dans ses contacts.

Ils ne s'étaient jusqu'à ce jour presque pas parlé par SMS. Ils avaient échangés leur numéros presque par hasard, histoire de. Alors Akaashi ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Il réfléchit un moment. Il avait le temps de toutes façons. Il n'avait même pas faim. Peut être qu'il ne mangerait pas ce soir là.

Après s'être torturé l'esprit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, il finit par opter pour la sincérité :

 _ **Akaashi :**_ _Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout va mieux avec les autres, notamment avec Iwaizumi._

Il cliqua sur envoyer et soupira. Relu plusieurs fois son message. Ce n'était pas spécialement chaleureux, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait, non ?

Sûrement Lev s'y serait mieux connu que lui. Mais il était hors de question qu'Akaashi aille le chercher chez lui alors qu'il profitait d'un rare moment de calme.

Akaashi se demandait ce que Bokuto allait répondre. Comment il allait prendre la discussion. Peut être qu'Akaashi ne lui manquait pas comme lui lui manquait. Le danseur classique eut un peu peur.  
Peut être qu'il allait le trouver lourd. Peut être qu'il allait le trouver intrusif. C'est vrai ce n'était pas ses histoires après tout…

Soudain son téléphone vibra dans sa main.

 _ **Bokuto :**_ _coucou akaashi! moi ca va et toi? j'allais t'envoyer un mess justement hahahaha! ;) iwa n'en parle pas bcp, oikawa est stresse du coup…... bon on fait comme on peut,encore dsl que tu ais du voir ca, iwa fait de son mieux_

Akaashi écrit presque instantanément :

 _ **Akaashi :**_ _Ça va. :) Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni de celle de personne. J'espère que les choses vont vite s'arranger dans la mesure du possible…_

Ça ne suffisait pas. Akaashi aurait aimé signifier qu'il avait envie de revoir la troupe, mais il ne savait pas quels mots utiliser.

Il avait un peu peur de s'imposer. Peut être qu'on ne voulait pas de lui en ce moment avec ces histoires. Peut être que tout le monde avait plus important à gérer…

Mais en même temps, comment pourrait-il le savoir si il ne posait pas la question ?

Il décida d'ajouter :

 _ **Akaashi :**_ _On a eu du mal à se croiser du coup ces derniers temps._

Et dans un mouvement d'entrain, il clôtura avec un :

 _ **Akaashi :**_ _C'est dommage._

Et il envoya le tout sans plus réfléchir.

Il s'en voulut presque instantanément. Mais en même temps, qu'aurait-il pu dire à la place ? Il en avait marre de se casser la tête…

Presque immédiatement, Bokuto répondit :

 _ **Bokuto :**_ _j'espere aussi! cest vrai on sest a peine parle la derniere fois quon sest vu lautre matin! on pourrait peut etre se voir mercredi? si tu peux bien sur_

Et alors un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Akaashi tandis qu'il lisait ces quelques mots. Finalement il n'avait pas tout foiré. Il était soulagé.

La boule dans son ventre disparut alors que son coeur sautillait joyeusement dans sa poitrine.

 _ **Akaashi :**_ _Oui, ce serait super. Je quitte à 15h ce mercredi. Je n'aurai qu'à venir en quittant si ça ne vous dérange pas ?_

Et à peine eut-il envoyé ce message qu'une idée lui vint. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il renvoya :

 _ **Akaashi :**_ _On pourrait même dire que ce serait CHOUETTE._

Et, plutôt fier de son jeu de mot, il attendit la réponse de son ami en souriant.

Il ne pensait plus à ses inquiétudes du matin, du midi, de la journée entière. Il était juste heureux de parler avec Bokuto, puisqu'il lui apportait de la joie.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

 _ **Bokuto :**_ _PTDRRRR AKAAAQSSHIIIII! tu m'as tué! mais oui du coup ok pour mercredi! jai hate :)_

Et autant toutes ces majuscules impromptues l'aurait agacé chez Lev, autant cela l'attendrit chez Bokuto. Akaashi se mit à rire tout seul devant son téléphone en relisant le message. Il allait répondre une dernière fois, quand un nouveau message s'afficha :

 _ **Bokuto :**_ _penses a amener un dvd dune de tes comédies musicales ;) on pourrait se faire une après midi film! je nous ferais des crepes ce sera trop bien tu verras!_

Et tandis que son coeur fondait dans sa poitrine, Akaashi répondit, souriant, le rose aux joues :

 _ **Akaashi**_ _: D'accord. Oui, ça va être super._

Et avec une pointe d'hésitation, il finit par ajouter :

 _ **Akaashi :**_ _Moi aussi j'ai hâte :)_

Et il cliqua sur envoyer sans plus y réfléchir avant de poser son téléphone sur le rebord du canapé. Il monta ses mains à ses joues, et il souriait, le regard dans le vide.

Il avait retrouvé son énergie tout à coup. Il avait envie de danser.

Vivement demain !

Soudainement, un tambourinement se fit entendre contre sa porte d'entrée. Akaashi se figea le temps d'une seconde, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de Lev. Il toquait toujours de la même façon.

\- Entre, Lev ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et l'intéressé déboula à l'intérieur.

\- Salut Akaashi ! s'égosilla-t-il. C'est l'heure du café, hein !

Le danseur classique roula doucement des yeux, mais il n'avait plus la tête à être agacé.

\- Tu m'en fais un aussi, demanda-t-il à Lev, en parlant du café, alors qu'il était toujours écrasé dans le canapé.

Lev se dirigea malgré tout vers Akaashi pour le saluer.

Et arrivé à sa hauteur, avant même de tendre la main, il haussa les sourcils, surpris, et s'exclama :

\- Bah Akaashi, pourquoi t'es tout rouge comme ça ?

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Quel est votre avis ?_  
 _Vous êtes contents de retrouver Lev ?! Et Yaku ?! Vous en pensez quoi, des soudaines révélations d'Akaashi ? Vous avez déjà été confus comme lui ? Suga, il se prend pour qui là ? Il vous a soulé ? Bokuto, il vous fait rire par SMS ? Vous vous inquiétez pour Iwa et les autres ?_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tout se passe bien, je reprend un rythme normal pour l'instant, donc le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain !_

 _Je vous rappelle que je chercher toujours quelqu'un pour_ _ **traduire**_ _Dance Dance en_ _ **anglais et/ou en espagnol**_ _et je vous incite à passer sur le blog de la fic :_ **dance-dance-bokuaka** _sur Tumblr !_

 _Bisous les petits soleils, passez une bonne semaine !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut les copains !_

 _Voici le chapitre 17 !_

 _Je tient à préciser que_ _ **le site de Fanfiction bug**_ _depuis dimanche. En gros, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal que vos reviews ne s'affichent pas. Je sais que vous les avez laissé, mais je ne peux ni les lire en entier, ni y répondre. Seule solution : attendre ! :(_

 _Mis à part ça, je vous remercie encore et toujours mille fois pour vos gentils commentaires, vos fav et vos follow ! Le temps me manque dernièrement mais je fais de mon mieux pour écrire et vous répondre !_

 _Merci évidemment à ma correctrice éternelle :_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _!_

 _ **Reviewers Anonymes :**_ _Je réponds à vos reviews sur le blog de la fic_ dance-dance-bokuaka _sur Tumblr ! (recherchez les tags #review ou #[votre pseudo sous lequel vous avez posté votre review] !)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Akaashi Keiji, déclara le danseur classique d'un ton très officiel. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement. Pourtant, si l'on se plaçait suffisamment près des fenêtres ou à cheval sur le couloir, on pouvait sentir l'aura de l'air piquant de cette journée hivernale.

Akaashi tendit sa main, que son interlocuteur sera un peu rudement.

L'horloge sonnait cinq heure de l'après-midi.

\- Yaku Morisuke, répondit l'autre, le ton solennel. De même. Lev n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, affirma-t-il, droit sur ses jambes.

Akaashi sourit plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dehors, un corbeau croassa, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi aussi depuis qu'il est rentré, répondit-il chaleureusement.

Et son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

Yaku était une petite chose dont la personnalité surpassait indéniablement son corps en grandeur. Il avait fallu quelques secondes à peine à Akaashi pour voir l'attrait que Lev pouvait lui trouver. Il avait ce charisme que l'on rêve tous d'avoir. Un air calme, un peu fermé, très professionnel. On ne marchait pas sur les pieds de ce garçon... de cet homme là. Car il fallait malgré tout ajouter, que s'il avait l'air très mature, son visage n'était que douceur et candeur. Son corps n'évoquait rien d'une virilité classique.

Peut être cela l'avait-il complexé, ou tout du moins ennuyé, durant les dures années d'adolescence.

Ce n'étaient pas des questions que l'on posait dès une première rencontre de toutes façons.

Aussi, Yaku ne faisait pas parti de ces gens qui sourient sans raison quand ils parlent. Il avait l'air constamment sérieux, ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu intimidant, mais Akaashi parvint à se convaincre que ce n'était là qu'une façade.

Ainsi, l'intéressé sourit d'un air poli et majestueux. Et dans cette simple expression, Akaashi se demanda ce que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait trouver à Lev. Lev exubérant, Lev immature, Lev manquant cruellement de tact, de bon sens parfois ; Lev insistant, bruyant. Lev sans aucune classe, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais Lev qui avait embrassé ce _gentleman_ là, droit devant Akaashi, avec son accord personnel.

Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Akaashi admirait son Lev un peu crétin, mais aussi plutôt chanceux.

\- Donc, c'est ici que Lev passe la moitié de son temps ? reprit Yaku, histoire de faire la conversation.

En effet Akaashi avait invité, plus ou moins sous la demande de Lev, ce dernier et Yaku pour le café. Comme le font d'ordinaire les personnes adultes et matures.

\- Oui. Et c'est ici qu'il déboule à six heures du matin pour me raconter qu'il vient de voir un papillon sur une fleur.

Yaku réprima un sourire amusé, et tenta de froncer les sourcils à la place.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Il se tourna vers Lev, qui depuis le début ne pipait pas mot. Comportement inattendu de sa part. Il semblait étrangement contemplatif. Lorsque ce dernier croisa le regard de son petit ami, il afficha un sourire si grand que l'on ne voyait plus ses yeux derrière ses paupières plissées. Pourtant, Yaku secoua la tête.

\- Tu arrives à le tenir bien calme, au moins, glissa Akaashi pour Yaku, sur le ton d'une confidence amusée.

Lev n'avait pas tort. Akaashi aimait bien Yaku.

\- Oh ! soupira le plus petit. Si tu savais ! Il est comme ça depuis ce matin…

Et Lev ne disait toujours rien. Et lorsqu'Akaashi croisa à nouveau le regard de Yaku, il eut la soudaine impression qu'ils étaient deux mères devant l'école primaire, commérant sur leurs enfants à la sortie du goûter. Cela le fit sourire.

\- Bon, lança alors Akaashi.

Le trio se tenait encore debout devant la porte du danseur. Akaashi se décala.

\- Venez, qu'on s'installe, déclara-t-il.

Et il s'avança dans l'appartement, suivi de Yaku, poli, et de Lev, jouant au timide. Ils s'assirent tout les trois sur le canapé, devant la table basse. Plus tôt, Akaashi avait mit du café à chauffer dans la cuisine. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, Lev avait lui même été à la pâtisserie acheter une ribambelle de choses à manger.

Le trio continua à discuter de choses et d'autres. Lev finit par retrouver le don de la parole au fur à mesure de la conversation.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que vous vous entendiez bien, avoua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Yaku fit mine de secouer la tête, comme si le plus grand disait des bêtises, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il tourna la tête vers Lev, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier. On voyait cette joie singulière, déborder de son coeur pour venir exploser sur sa personne. Tout dans son comportement l'attirait vers Lev, de la même façon que tout dans les mouvements de Lev l'attirait vers Yaku. Et Akaashi pencha la tête sur le côté.

Quand Yaku parlait, Lev souriait, ouvrait grand les yeux, ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, qui glissaient sans cesse de ses joues à ses genoux. Quand Lev parlait, Yaku riait doucement, dans un éclat dévoilant toutes ses dents. Ses yeux papillonnaient de haut en bas, il tordait constamment ses doigts les uns avec les autres, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser, et il battait un rythme effréné de son pied. Sans doute était-ce celui de son coeur. Et quand leurs regards se croisaient, le coeur d'Akaashi faisait parfois un petit bond de jalousie. Ils se disaient là des choses qu'Akaashi savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouer une sorte de fascination à cette communication émotionnelle fantastique.

Il arrivait parfois que Lev glisse sa main sur la cuisse de Yaku, dans un mouvement tout à fait doux et affectueux. Et Yaku cessait alors de tirailler une de ses mèches de cheveux avec sa main droite pour venir caresser les doigts de celui qu'il aimait. Tout cela se faisait sans qu'une seule fois Yaku ou Lev ne perde le fil de la conversation, Akaashi n'était pas mit à l'écart mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer toute cette affection, si naturelle, si facile entre ses deux amis.

Akaashi avait discuté plusieurs fois seul à seul avec Lev avant que Yaku n'arrive. Ils avaient éventuellement reparlé du cas de Bokuto. C'était Lev qui avait amené le sujet sur la table.

Il était persuadé que Bokuto était amoureux d'Akaashi.

\- Faudrait voir comment il se comporte en vrai, mais vu ce que tu racontes, Akaashi… avait-il déclaré.

Akaashi faisait de son mieux pour éviter ce genre de conversation, mais Lev insistait toujours plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il m'aime ou pas, s'était un peu énervé Akaashi au bout d'un moment.

\- J'essaye juste de savoir ce que toi tu en penses. Ce serait dommage de regretter quelque chose non ? avait répliqué Lev, sans aucune hésitation.

"Quelque chose". Cela signifiait, sortir avec Bokuto. Lev essayait de ne pas faire peur à Akaashi, et ce dernier en avait parfaitement conscience.

Le problème était qu'Akaashi avait peur malgré tout.

Il ne cessait de réfléchir. Il pensait à Bokuto, à lui-même, à comment il considérait leur relation. Et il était troublé, par beaucoup trop de choses.

Alors si en plus Lev se sentait obligé d'ajouter son grain de sel, les pensées d'Akaashi n'étaient que de plus en plus brouillons.

Mercredi approchait, Akaashi devrait alors se rendre à La Base, et il n'allait pas mentir : il était un peu inquiet. A force de réfléchir, il avait peur de ne pas parvenir à être naturel avec la troupe, avec Bokuto. Et Lev qui en rajoutait une couche !

Mais en même temps, son voisin l'avait orienté sur certaine piste, petit à petit :

\- Mais faut que tu essayes de voir comment il est avec toi, aussi, scandait-il, sans gêne.

Akaashi y pensait. Il était alors malgré tout assez curieux de ce qu'il allait pouvoir déceler dans le comportement de ses amis, même si cela l'angoissait.

Cela l'amusait de jouer au détective, mais pas de résoudre les mystères.

Si certaines choses restaient cachées, peut être valait-il mieux qu'elles le restent.

Car Akaashi, quoi qu'il arrive, ne réciproquerait pas les sentiments de Bokuto. Il n'était ni gay, ni amoureux. Tout au plus un peu curieux, mais il était hors de question qu'il commence à s'amuser avec les sentiments d'autrui.

De plus, il aimait bien être célibataire… Enfin, bien sûr il avait un peu mal au coeur quand Yaku attrapait doucement la main de Lev pour lui montrer quelque chose. Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un caprice. Akaashi n'avait besoin de personne.

En plus, comment pourrait-il trouver le temps pour une relation avec son travail au théâtre ?

Lev disait que ce n'était là qu'une excuse.

Et dire qu'il y avait toujours de grandes chances que Bokuto ne soit pas du tout amoureux d'Akaashi. Et dire que tout cela n'était sans doute que de fausses idées tirées par les cheveux inventées par le duo Makki/Mattsun et Lev.

Et dire que Bokuto était peut être en fait amoureux de Kuroo…

Akaashi se mordit la lèvre, redescendit sur Terre. Son coeur battait un peu trop fort.

\- Yaku, tu mets du sucre dans ton café ? demanda-t-il depuis la cuisine.

Mais sa voix sortie un peu plus rauque que prévu.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Mercredi.

Akaashi avait réussi à traverser l'intégralité de _Noveapolis_. Il ne s'était pas perdu. Il n'avait croisé personne qu'il connaissait, ce qui le rassura un peu.

Peut être avait-il vaguement reconnu au loin deux silhouettes : celle un peu lourde de Kindaichi, et celle rachitique de Kunimi.

Il avait continué son chemin. Il se trouvait dès lors devant la porte du hall d'immeuble de la troupe. Il était un peu stressé. Il sonna.

\- Oui ? fit une voix depuis l'interphone, et Akaashi sut qu'il s'agissait de Kenma à son ton désabusé.

\- C'est Akaashi, déclara notre protagoniste d'une voix mal à l'aise.

Et Kenma déverrouilla la porte. Akaashi pénétra dans le vieux bâtiment.

Son coeur battait un peu vite.

Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait marché avec énergie jusque là. En fait, Akaashi était terriblement tendu. Il avait peur de choses stupides, il avait peur de rougir, de bégayer, de ne pas réussir à s'amuser. Alors qu'en vérité, il ne s'était rien passé, sauf dans son esprit.

C'en était au point que cette histoire lui coupait l'envie d'être là, et cela mettait Akaashi en colère. Contre lui même, contre Lev, même contre Bokuto. Le pauvre, qui n'avait rien fait.

Il grimpa pourtant les marches, le pas un peu tremblant. S'il tombait maintenant, peut être qu'il se ferait si mal que les urgences devraient venir le chercher et qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face à Bokuto…

Il secoua la tête. N'importe quoi.

Il était devant la porte de la Base. Il inspira une bonne fois pour toutes. Toqua. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Akaashi entendit la voix de Bokuto à l'intérieur :

\- _KUROO !_ s'égosillait-il. Va ouvrir à Akaashi, j'suis en galère avec mes crêpes là !

Et l'anxiété du danseur s'allégea alors qu'il étouffait un pouffement, seul dans le couloir.

Une minute passa. La porte fut déverrouillée, et ce fut Kenma qui apparut dans l'embrasure, vêtu d'un immense t-shirt où s'alignaient ces quelques mots :

" _Les jeux vidéos ont ruinés ma vie. Il m'en reste deux._ "

S'en suivaient trois coeurs pixélisés, dont un transparent.

Akaashi soupçonna qu'il s'agissait là d'un cadeau de la part d'un des membre du groupe.

\- Salut Akaashi, déclara alors Kenma en se décalant pour laisser passer le nouveau venu.

\- Salut Kenma, répondit Akaashi alors qu'il entrait à l'intérieur. Ça va ?

\- Moui. Je bosse mes cours, alors…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

\- Encore un devoir de littérature ? fit Akaashi histoire d'engager la discussion.

Depuis le salon se dégageait un brouhaha gargantuesque de musique electro-pop qu'Akaashi n'apprécia pas spécialement.

Kenma afficha un petit sourire en coin.

\- Non, heureusement. C'est juste des maths, répondit-il.

Et la voix d'Oikawa s'égosillait depuis le salon, sur ce qui devait être l'air d'une chanson :

" _This is ! The part when I say, I don't want ya,_

 _I'm stronger than I've been before !_

 _This is ! The part when I break free !_

' _Cause I can't resist it no more !"_

Et Akaashi ne put réprimer une grimace amusée. Kenma lui répondit par un soupir lourd comme le plomb et un roulement d'yeux totalement dramatique.

\- C'est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. J'en ai trop marre, comment j'suis censé bosser, moi ? râla Kenma, et cette fois il avait l'air plus fatigué.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea à nouveau d'un pas lourd vers le salon. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Akaashi le suivit. Là, Kenma s'exclama, d'une voix un peu enrouée :

\- Baisse le son, Oikawa ! Les voisins vont encore péter un câble.

Et Akaashi passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, et ce qu'il vit aurait dû le faire sourire, mais au lieu de cela lui rappela un dur souvenir. Oikawa avait bougé tout les meubles contre les murs, et seule la télé était à sa place. Sur cette dernière s'affichait le clip vidéo d'une musique à la mode, où dansait une jeune femme en talons aiguilles vertigineux. Et Oikawa virevoltait en rythme de tous les côtés, agitant sans aucune gêne son fessier enveloppé dans une mini jupe aux motifs aztèques. Et il chantait, ou tout du moins éclatait les paroles de sa voix essoufflée à force de danser. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, Oikawa dansait plutôt bien. Oh, bien sûr, nous étions bien loin de la danse classique ! Mais l'énergie, la jeunesse, l'exaltation se la jouant sexy, voir à la limite du vulgaire, des pas de danse d'Oikawa rendait un très bon effet.

Cependant, malgré toutes ces bonnes pensées, Akaashi avait un nouveau un noeud dans le ventre.

Il ne s'était toujours pas excusé auprès d'Oikawa.

Cette jupette virevoltante hurlait trop de choses sous ses yeux, et Akaashi savait que c'était le moment ou jamais pour présenter ses excuses. S'il ne le faisait pas, il y aurait toujours cette gêne médiocre à ce sujet.

Et pour être honnête, il avait été tellement anxieux à l'idée de revoir Bokuto qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste, et il s'en voulut immédiatement.

Mais il n'était plus prêt ! Il ne savait même pas par où commencer !

Malheureusement, le destin ne lui laissa pas une seconde de plus pour se préparer. Oikawa fit volte-face, et s'arrêta dans un balancement de hanche ensoleillé.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et la sueur coulait sur son front.

\- Akaashi, tu es là ! Kenma tu aurais pu me prévenir !

En disant cela, Oikawa passa une main sur son front tout en s'approchant à grands pas.

Il ne semblait pas en vouloir à Akaashi. Il se semblait pas non plus se souvenir que le danseur classique était présent à la dernière crise de nerf d'Iwaizumi. Il se semblait rien d'autre que de vivre le moment présent, et cela fit bizarrement peur à Akaashi.

Oikawa était un garçon courageux.

Bien plus que lui.

Comment allait-il réussir à s'excuser sans avoir l'air trop misérable ?

\- Bokuto a hurlé dans tout le quartier qu'il était arrivé, pas de ma faute si t'es sourd, répliqua Kenma, l'air un peu agacé.

Et alors Oikawa croisa le regard d'Akaashi, et lui afficha une certaine grimace confidentielle, l'air de dire "dis donc, pas de bonne humeur, le Kenma !". Et Akaashi, prit bêtement au dépourvu, se contenta de sourire, crispé.

Ça y est, il était tendu.

Kenma finit par marmonner quelque chose, comme quoi il devait travailler, vraiment, et s'en alla, l'air ronchon. Laissant Oikawa et Akaashi en plan.

Les tripes d'Akaashi était congelés, figées.

\- Bokuto est dans la cuisine ; c'est lui que tu veux voir je suppose, sourit Oikawa.

Ce n'était pas une remarque froide ou passive-aggressive. Juste une information à passer.

Akaashi prit son courage à deux mains.

\- C'est vrai. Mais pour l'instant, commença-t-il, et il était plutôt fier de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas, pour l'instant c'est à toi que je voudrais parler.

Et Oikawa ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air tout à fait surpris. Il avait cette sorte de charisme un peu mystérieux, qui donne l'impression que toutes ses expressions étaient parfaitement calculées. Presque trop expressives pour être vraies. Comme s'il jouait constamment la comédie.

Encore une des raisons qui pouvait le rendre bizarrement intimidant.

\- Ah bon ? lâcha-t-il pourtant, peu loquace.

Et il fit volte-face pour attraper la télécommande et baisser le son de la télé. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait là, et invita Akaashi à faire de même.

Tandis que notre protagoniste tirait sa chaise, Oikawa le regardait faire, plein de curiosité, et lorsqu'Akaashi se retrouva à sa hauteur, son interlocuteur lâcha :

\- C'est à propos de Bokuto, c'est ça ?

Et il avait l'air parfaitement confiant dans ce qu'il disait.

Akaashi se sentit geler sur place. Qu'y avait-il à dire sur Bokuto ? Le rythme de son coeur s'accéléra un peu trop à son goût.

\- Hein ? Non ? laissa-t-il échapper sans vraiment réfléchir, trop pris dans une sorte de panique préparatoire.

Oikawa rougit alors furieusement.

\- Oh, reprit-il pourtant d'un ton léger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, dit-il et il laissa échapper un petit rire digne du Festival de Cannes. De quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler alors ?

Et alors Akaashi laissa tout sortir :

\- C'est à propos de la dernière fois. Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir ri quand tu es arrivé en jupe. Kenma m'a expliqué que tu étais…

Le temps d'une seconde il paniqua car il avait oublié le mot exacte, mais l'adrénaline est une hormone merveilleuse.

-...Que tu étais _non binary_.

Et peut être qu'au final, de l'extérieur, cela ne s'était même pas vu qu'il avait hésité.

\- Et Kuroo a expliqué comme certains pouvaient rire aussi dans la rue. Et je me sens vraiment mal, je ne savais pas tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.

Et c'était de jolies choses à dire mais c'était un peu faux. Akaashi savait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il avait parfaitement su analyser la situation ; il avait vu un garçon en jupe et n'avait pas ri sans raison. Il avait ri parce que c'était ce qui aurait été la chose approprié à faire dans plus de trois quart des situations similaires. Le cerveau humain est bon en probabilités.

Et c'était une chose bien triste malgré tout.

Alors romantiser un peu la situation n'allait faire de mal à personne. La vérité ne veut pas dire grand chose au fond. Les situations ne sont vraies que pour les personnes au singulier, jamais de manière générale. En revanche, la seule chose que l'on pouvait considérer comme bien réel, bien que impalpable, étaient les sentiments des gens. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que l'on mentait.

\- Donc voilà. Je viens pour te présenter mes excuses. J'ai été bête.

Et tout du long de sa tirade, Akaashi n'avait pas relevé les yeux. Voilà seulement qu'il pensait à respirer.

Il rencontra le regard d'Oikawa.

Et celui-ci lui souriait d'un sourire bien sincère cette fois, pas celui d'une star de cinéma. Il avait l'air un peu triste, nostalgique au fond, mais pétillait malgré tout. Comme si une certaine douleur ne pourrait jamais lui être ôtée, mais que la joie procurée surpassait tout de même tout ses malheurs.

Malgré tout, Oikawa était Oikawa et il se reprit bien vite.

Il sourit, poliment. Presque affectueusement.

\- Akaashi, ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes t'excuser.

Oikawa était un peu plus vieux qu'Akaashi et cela se ressentait parfois lorsqu'il parlait. Peut être était-ce plutôt car il en savait plus sur la vie que le danseur classique. Il était plus sage en d'autres termes.

Akaashi l'écoutait.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui aurait fait comme toi. C'est vrai que ça m'a fait du mal, ta réaction. J'ai l'habitude, au fond, mais… venant d'un inconnu, c'est toujours moins grave que venant d'un ami.

Et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire violemment au terme "ami".

\- Tu sais, reprit Oikawa sans regarder son interlocuteur. Personne ne comprend jamais.

Et cette fois Akaashi cessa de sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Arrête de faire genre, répliqua Oikawa avec un rapide regard au ciel. Toi même ça t'as fait rire de me voir en jupe.

Akaashi ne dit rien, alors Oikawa continua :

\- Je pourrais ne pas me faire remarquer. Ne m'habiller qu'avec des vêtements du rayon qu'on m'a attribué. C'est vrai, ce ne sont que des vêtements…

Son ton était soudainement bien plus sérieux. Oikawa avait un certain talent linguistique qu'Akaashi admirait. Il acquiesça. Il avait raison. Mais le danseur classique avait du mal à voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Mais au fond, Akaashi ; reprenait Oikawa, et l'intéressé fut ramené à la réalité. Tu ne trouves pas tout ça ridicule ? Je ne te demande même pas de me comprendre, juste de réfléchir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on essaye tant de mettre tout le monde dans des cases ? Pourquoi rose et bleu, pourquoi les jupes et les pantalons ? Mais qui a inventé ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je porte une jupe ?

Et sa voix tremblait sous le poid d'une passion qu'Akaashi ne connaissait pas. Oikawa était révolté.

Cependant il dut voir l'air abasourdi de son interlocuteur car il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise avant de reprendre, plus souple :

\- Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, d'accord ? C'est le sujet, qui me rend comme ça. Je veux dire ; bien sûr, je pourrais juste ne pas faire de vagues et me plier à ce que tout le monde veut de moi. Ça ne serait pas la pire perte de ma vie. Mais alors justement, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me priver d'une petite chose comme ça qui me fait plaisir, sous prétexte que ça fait peur à tout le monde ? C'est un peu ça, la liberté, non ? Faire ce qu'on veut, même si c'est superficiel.

Il soupira.

\- Mais pour moi c'est encore plus compliqué. Parce que je revendique à la fois ce droit, si on peut dire, de m'habiller "comme une fille". Mais pour tout le monde je suis un garçon.

Un autre soupire accompagné d'un regard contrôlé.

\- Le problème c'est que les gens manquent cruellement d'informations. Evidemment je leur en veux, d'être si violent avec moi.

Et cette fois sa voix s'était calmée. Le typhon était devenu une mer morte, plate, profonde, mystérieuse et sans vagues. Akaashi était figé sur place. Oikawa était des émotions, des idées, tout.

\- Mais je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute, continuait-il d'un ton lourd de rancoeur. Personne ne sait qu'on existe. Personne ne parle de nous. Je suis _non binary_ mais il n'y a pas que moi, tu sais, et on fait de notre mieux pour faire en sorte que les gens sachent qu'on existe, mais il y a tellement de choses à changer !

Il leva les bras, comme s'il allait en faire quelque chose, mais il ne trouva pas alors ses mains claquèrent contre ses cuisses.

Il resta muet une seconde de trop, et Akaashi en vint à s'inquiéter. Il fronça les sourcils au moment où Oikawa tournait la tête vers lui.

\- Désolé de m'emporter, dit-il.

Et l'atmosphère hurlait qu'au fond il n'était pas si désolé que ça, mais qu'il voulait plutôt éviter d'effrayer Akaashi, de donner une mauvaise image à sa cause.

Parce qu'en plus d'être rejeté il devait aussi faire attention à être toujours parfait.

Akaashi avait ce sentiment étrange que l'on a lorsqu'on sent que l'on touche une idée du doigt, qu'on est sur le point de la saisir, de la comprendre, mais qu'elle se faufile une énième fois loin de nous. Il reprit la parole :

\- Quel genre de choses i changer ?

Et Oikawa sembla véritablement surpris. Mais un sourire s'afficha malgré tout sur son visage. Un sourire un peu fier. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Si il y a une idée à changer c'est qu'il n'y a que deux choix dans la vie : fille ou garçon, commença-t-il.

Et Akaashi était déjà confus. Alors en manque de choses intéressantes à dire, il se tut, attendant la suite.

\- Il faut voir le genre plus comme un dégradé. Disons que…

Il chercha ses mots un instant.

\- Disons qu'on veut reprendre l'idée clichée du rose et bleu, tu vois ? s'enthousiasma Oikawa. Et bien il faut se dire que ce n'est plus rose _ou_ bleu. C'est de rose à bleu, en comptant toutes les teintes de violet entre les deux. Certaines personnes se disent _non binary_ comme moi mais elles tirent plus vers le rose par exemple. Et ça ne change pas le fait qu'elles s'identifient comme tel.

Akaashi hocha la tête.

Il avait assez compris, tout du moins de manière générale.

Il savait qu'il ne ressentait pas ce que décrivait Oikawa, mais désormais il avait une idée claire de comment certaines personnes percevaient les choses, et cela lui fit plaisir d'avoir appris quelque chose.

Il y avait tant d'humains différents sur Terre, et ce n'était pas une pensée courante. Mais c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'Akaashi y pensait. Tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il n'avait même pas idée qu'elles existaient…

Il sourit, les lèvres un peu pincées.

\- Je comprends, déclara-t-il.

Et il s'apprêtait à remercier Oikawa pour son explication, lorsque tout à coup, un bruit tonitruant explosa depuis la cuisine, accompagné d'un puissant " _PUTAIN !_ " d'une voix familière.

Bokuto.

Oikawa et Akaashi se lancèrent un regard abasourdi, mais n'eurent pas le temps d'agir. Bokuto déboula dans le salon, l'air catastrophé :

\- Oikawa, j'suis grave dans la merde, hurla-t-il dans un murmure. J'ai cassé la tasse de Kenma j'te jure il va me défoncer, comment je...

Mais il se stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'il posa le regard sur Akaashi.

\- Oikawa ! s'exclama-t-il cette fois ci pour de vrai. Pourquoi tu embêtes _mon_ invité ?!

Et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oikawa prit un air outré, mais se mit à rire à son tour, tandis que Bokuto se joignait à eux.

Alors seulement ce dernier s'approcha d'Akaashi. L'intéressé se leva instinctivement, le coeur bondissant un peu trop haut. Oh là là. Et Bokuto le prit dans ses bras.

C'était là leur nouvelle façon de se saluer.

Cela ne déplaisait pas à Akaashi.

Il espérait juste que son trouble cardiaque actuel n'était pas percevable à travers les vêtements, les chairs et les os qui les séparaient.

En s'écartant, notre protagoniste remarqua un regard malicieux de la part d'Oikawa. Il aurait presque pu faire une remarque, mais Bokuto déclara :

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il s'adressait à Akaashi bien sûr.

\- T'es con ou quoi, répliqua alors Oikawa. T'as crié à Kuroo de venir lui ouvrir, tu sais depuis quand il est là.

On aurait dit qu'Oikawa essayait de faire passer un message accusateur à Bokuto. Le " _t'es con ou quoi ?_ " sonnait un peu trop vrai. Akaashi se sentait un peu à côté de la plaque.

Bokuto roula des yeux.

\- Oui bah pardon, répliqua-t-il d'un faux air orgueilleux. J'essayais d'être poli figure toi !

Et cette fois, comme Akaashi gloussa de ses airs pompeux, Bokuto se joignit à lui.

Oikawa sourit, prêt à se joindre aux éclats, lorsque tout à coup, le _Top 50_ à la télé s'exclama d'une voix tonitruante qu'il était temps d'applaudir la chanson du moment.

S'en suivit quelques notes bondissantes, suivit d'un incroyable sursaut de la part d'Oikawa.

\- _OMG !_ s'exclama-t-il, euphorique. C'est notre chanson !

Et à l'écran s'affichèrent trois chanteuses qu'Akaashi ne connaissait pas.

\- Hein ?! laissa-t-il échapper en se tournant vers Bokuto.

Et ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- _Bang Bang_ , répondit-il.

Et Akaashi en déduit qu'il s'agissait là du titre de la chanson.

\- Oikawa adore cette chanson, reprit-il. On dit qu'il est _Jessie J,_ Kuroo c'est _Nicky Minaj_ et moi je suis _Ariana Grande_.

Et Akaashi dut lui décocher un regard complètement abasourdi, car Bokuto explosa de rire à nouveau.

Soudain, Kuroo passa sa tête par l'embrasure d'une porte qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais franchi.

\- C'est moi ou c'est l'heure du show ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air joueur.

\- Aah ! S'exclama Oikawa, qui se trémoussait déjà au milieu de la pièce. Voilà notre star !

Et Kuroo attrapa une paire de lunettes de soleil qui se trouvait là pour venir la poser sur son nez avec une moue dramatique. Il y ajouta un air méprisant et commença à marcher d'un pas langoureux jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

Bokuto rigolait tout seul sur le côté, mais finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Akaashi avant de se lever en lui glissant :

\- Tu vas voir, attends.

Et alors il entreprit d'effectuer la même chorégraphie que Kuroo. Ils étaient tous deux placés derrière Oikawa, comme s'il était le leader de leur _band_ imaginaire. Et ils souriaient tous comme des soleils, goguenards. Fiers de leur conneries.

Kenma se glissa alors hors de la pièce où il s'était réfugié, et voyant ses trois amis en position ultime de danse, il soupira. Malgré tout, il vint se poser furtivement à côté d'Akaashi.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est ridicule, déclara-t-il à son voisin d'un air finalement attendri.

Et Akaashi pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rigoler.

Alors seulement la musique débuta pour de bon tandis qu'Oikawa s'exclamait en glissant une main dans ses cheveux :

" _She got a body like an hour glass_

 _But I can give it to you all the time."_

Il chantait bien, mais il y mettait un air si dramatique que c'en devenait risible. Akaashi ricana tandis que derrière Oikawa, Kuroo et Bokuto exécutaient une petite chorégraphie ridicule qui consistait à se cambrer, une main sur les hanches, tout en avançant les lèvres dans un baiser fantôme.

Kenma plaça une main soupirante devant ses yeux, l'air désespéré, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Oikawa continua son solo démesuré tandis que Bokuto et Kuroo répétaient ses fins de phrases en fond sonores, visiblement très sérieux à propos de toute cette mascarade.

Mais soudain, la star _number one_ du trio maléfique fit un rapide tour sur elle même avant de se glisser à la place de Bokuto en s'exclamant :

\- _Ariana_ , à toi !

Et pour une touche de réalisme sans doute, il ajouta un clin d'oeil pour son public en délire imaginaire. Akaashi secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas les mots.

Bokuto envoya alors un dernier regard à ses compères avant d'entamer sa propre chorégraphie et de s'exclamer :

" _She might've let you hold her hand in school,_

 _But imma show you how to graduate._

 _No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,_

 _Just come and show me what your momma gave you."_

Et le problème était que Bokuto chantait terriblement faux. Akaashi explosa de rire. D'un rire franchement sincère.

Il avait dû laisser toutes ses inquiétudes sur le devant de la porte, car en cet instant, il vivait le moment présent totalement librement. Un peu comme Oikawa. Mais ça, ce n'était pas lui qui le pensait.

Il riait. Et peut être qu'Oikawa roulait un peu des yeux derrière Bokuto tant ses notes étaient fausses.

S'ensuivit le refrain, où les trois amis encantèrent en coeur ces quelques mots tout à fait poétiques :

" _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)_

 _Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)"_

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il était évident malgré tout que le tout avait été répété grand nombre de fois, car leurs vers en canon faisaient parfaitement échos les uns aux autres, de même que les chorégraphies, bien que précaires, était parfaitement huilées.

Bokuto finit alors par laisser sa place à Kuroo sur le devant de la scène. Ce dernier portait toujours ses lunettes rocambolesques, et Akaashi savait qu'elles étaient là pour lui donner un air _hipster_ , mais il lui faisait plutôt penser à _Elton John_ déguisé de la sorte.

L'intéressé balançait ses hanches d'un air provocateur, quand tout à coup vint son moment de gloire. Il récita à toutes vitesses :

" _Queen Nicky dominant, prominent_

 _It's me, Jessie, and Ari_

 _If they test me they sorry_

 _Riders umph like Harley_

 _Then pull off in this Ferrari_

 _If he hangin' we bangin'_

 _Phone rangin', he slangin'_

 _It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing !"_

Et le refrain explosa à nouveau, alors la chorégraphie vola en éclat.

Bokuto, rayonnant de joie, vint trouver Akaashi, éclatant de rire, et lui prit les mains pour le traîner sur la piste de danse improvisée.

L'intéressé fut réluctant au tout début, mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter lorsque Bokuto lui fit faire faire un tour sur lui même, avant de l'attirer vers lui comme dans un vieux film à l'eau de rose. Il fallait malgré tout avouer que la scène devait être comique, au vue de la chanson en fond sonore.

De coin de l'oeil, Akaashi constata que Kuroo avait aussi réussi à trainer doucement Kenma à sa suite.

Akaashi ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire, et Bokuto non plus tandis qu'il le guidait par la main dans un semblant de chorégraphie.

La chanson se termina.

Les trois chanteuses se tinrent fièrement au milieu de l'écran pendant quelques secondes, puis l'émission passa au clip suivant.

Le groupe d'amis se regarda le temps d'un instant, un peu essoufflés d'avoir dansés comme des fous, puis finirent par exploser de rire dans tout l'appartement. Même Kenma s'était déridé et rigolait contre le bras de Kuroo.

Tous finirent par s'écraser dans le canapé, collés les uns contre les autres, dans un nuage de chaleur humaine.

Quand tout le monde se fut calmé, Bokuto, sur le ton de la rigolade, demanda à Akaashi :

\- Alors, ça te change de la danse classique hein ?

Et Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel en gonflant les joues d'un air approbateur.

\- Ça c'est sûr, répondit-il en riant. Et vous, ils sortent d'où vos talents en chorégraphie ? ajouta-t-il avec un regard circulaire sur la troupe.

Bokuto sourit, comme s'il était sur le point de rire, tandis que Kuroo faisait un petit mouvement de menton vers Oikawa. Akaashi se retourna.

\- C'est lui qui leur met tout en place, expliqua Kenma en haussant un sourcil.

Et en retour Oikawa gloussa. Il semblait pourtant plutôt fier d'être attitré au post de chef des chorégraphies énergiques de tout le groupe, car il souriait comme un soleil.

Akaashi sourit, un peu attendri.

\- Oikawa a suivi des cours de danse pendant un temps, rajouta Bokuto.

Et la curiosité d'Akaashi fut piquée.

\- Ah oui ? Quel genre de danse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu plus insistant que prévu.

C'était toujours amusant de découvrir des gens pratiquant la même forme d'art que soit. Mais Bokuto ricana, alors Akaashi se tourna vers Oikawa, curieux. Il s'attendait à tout, pour être tout à fait honnête.

\- J'ai fait de la danse Jazz au début, commença alors l'intéressé, tout souriant de parler de lui. Mais finalement j'ai pas trop aimé. Du coup après, comme je cherchais une autre activité, j'avais été à une porte ouverte et j'avais testé la zumba, et en fait…

Il laissa planer un silence charismatique.

-...Et en fait, j'ai trop kiffé ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

Kuroo souffla alors d'un air désespéré mais souriait malgré tout, une main dans les cheveux de Kenma.

\- On croirait pas, reprit Oikawa, pris dans sa lancée. Mais c'est super cool en vrai ! J'adore ! Ça fait trois ans que j'en fais maintenant.

Et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Oikawa, le jeune photographe aux allures _hipsters_ et sûr de lui, être aussi passionné à propos de cette danse _latina_.

\- Nan mais sérieux, je rigole même pas, s'exclama Oikawa à l'intention d'Akaashi. C'est trop drôle, j'te jure ! Tu voudrais pas essayer, Akaashi ?! Je danse et vous me suivez ! proposa-t-il, virevoltant.

Et alors l'intéressé sursauta.

\- Heu… Je sais pas, répliqua-t-il presque instantanément.

Car en vérité sa réponse aurait plutôt été non. Autant cela le faisait rire sur Oikawa, autant sur lui, le résultat promettait d'être plutôt ridicule. Akaashi avait pratiqué pendant presque toute sa vie l'art d'être gracieux, majestueux, calculé. Il ne saurait pas rouler des hanches et bondir de gauche à droite.

\- Oh, si ! s'exclama alors Bokuto. Akaashi, s't'euplé !

Et lorsqu'Akaashi se tourna vers lui, scandalisé, il se retrouva face au regard pétillant de son ami.

\- Allez Akaashi, ça te changera de la danse classique ! insista Bokuto. On danse tous ensemble, allez, tu vas voir c'est trop marrant ! s'enthousiasma-t-il, à moitié affalé sur son ami.

Et Akaashi n'eut ni vraiment le courage, ni vraiment l'occasion de refuser. Tous se levèrent d'un bond, et Bokuto attrapa Akaashi par le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que je nous mets ?! s'enthousiasma Oikawa, la télécommande entre les mains.

Du coin de l'oeil, Akaashi remarqua Kenma se faufiler à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il croisa le regard de Bokuto qui pour seule réponse lui murmura :

\- On a déjà essayé mille fois avec Kenma, y'a rien à faire.

Et Akaashi regretta presque de ne pas s'être montré plus ferme. Il allait se ridiculiser. Mais au fond son coeur bondissait fébrilement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il se tenait juste à côté d'un Bokuto souriant dans la lumière.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama alors Oikawa joyeusement.

Et un air frivole se mit en route tandis que le Leader des Chorégraphie commençait à piétiner en rythme. Cependant, Kuroo trouva matière à râler :

\- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il, mais il imitait déjà Oikawa. Pas encore _Enrique Iglesias_ , ça fait vingt fois qu'on l'a fait !

Et Akaashi et Bokuto se mirent à rire de concert.

\- Mais moi j'adore cette chanson ! répliqua Oikawa en se retournant. Et puis elle est facile, c'est bien pour notre débutant !

Et sur ces derniers mots, il adressa un petit clin d'oeil à Akaashi qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il claqua dans ses mains.

\- Allez, tout le monde me suit ! s'exclama-t-il, un éclat de rire dans la voix.

Et Akaashi croisa le regard hilare de Bokuto, qui tendit les bras vers lui dans un mouvement d'encouragement. Alors secouant la tête, Akaashi chassa toutes ses hontes, il était là pour rigoler. Il se lança.

Il tenta en vain d'imiter Oikawa pendant quelques secondes à peine, lorsque tout à coup le refrain explosa :

" _Si te vas, yo también me voy,_

 _Si me das, yo también te doy,_

 _Mi Amor !_

 _Bailamos hasta la diez,_

 _Hasta que duelan los pies."_

Et Oikawa commença à s'agiter d'un air plus énergique, et s'exclamait tantôt " _A gauche !_ " puis " _Salsa !_ " et Akaashi était complétement perdu.

Bokuto riait, riait à côté de lui. Pas d'un rire méchant, mais complètement contagieux. Car Akaashi, tout en fixant le mouvement de ses jambes dans le vain espoir de l'imiter, ne s'arrêtait plus de glousser face à son propre manque de coordination. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup, et son corps le lui faisait bien remarquer.

Vint un moment de calme où Oikawa se retourna pour faire face à ses étudiant, et sourit face au regard décontenancé d'Akaashi.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, entonnait-il en pointant ses jambes du doigt.

Et Akaashi parvint au bout de quelques échecs à imiter son professeur. Oikawa et Bokuto l'applaudirent.

Une petite pause fut marquée dans la chanson, et Oikawa désigna Kuroo d'un mouvement de bras magistrale :

\- À toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Allez, Kuroo ! le suivit Bokuto en frappant en rythme dans ses mains.

\- Mais je vous ai déjà dit, répliqua l'intéressé d'un air faussement agacé, que c'est pas parce que j'ai pris espagnol au lycée que je sais _rapper en espagnol_ ! J'étais nul j'vous dis !

Et Akaashi éclata de rire aux côtés de ses amis. Et pour une fois, Kuroo lui décocha un petit sourire.

Malgré tout, il tenta, en vain, d'enchainer quelques lignes du passage en rap de la chanson. Comme il riait et récitait à la fois, la tâche s'avèra encore plus ardue, mais il connaissait en effet une phrase de ci de là, et ne manquait pas de les scander dès qu'elles résonnaient dans l'appartement.

Et une fois son passage terminé, Oikawa embarqua la troupe dans un crescendo d'énergie avant la fin de la chanson. Il bondissait de tous les côtés, se balançait sur un pied en avant puis tournait rapidement sur lui même, le tout bien sûr, toujours accompagné de mouvements de bassins sexy et d'épaules dansantes, aguicheuses.

Akaashi se sentait totalement ridicule, d'autant plus que Bokuto quant à lui, s'en sortait franchement bien. Ses déhanchements étaient à la limite de l'obscène.

En d'autres termes, parfaits.

Et il était clair qu'il avait l'habitude de danser, vu le rythme qui l'accompagnait dans tous ses mouvements. Il ne semblait pas fatigué, même s'il haletait un peu et qu'une goutte de sueur solitaire dégoulinait depuis son front jusqu'à sa mâchoire, et il bondissait avec une énergie solaire d'un pas à l'autre.

Cependant, le sujet des pensées de notre protagoniste finit par tourner la tête sous le poid de son regard, et lança un petit clin d'oeil complice à Akaashi, accompagné par la suite d'une langue tirée à laquelle Akaashi répondit par un petit rire un peu nerveux.

Il se força à détourner le regard.

Son coeur battait bien trop fort tout à coup, et il s'en voulut d'avoir immédiatement pensé aux lèvres de Bokuto contre les siennes.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir imaginé ce genre de choses l'autre jour, il en voulut à Lev d'avoir abordé le sujet. Il s'en voulait car en cet instant il était écarlate.

Éventuellement, la chanson toucha à sa fin.

Oikawa attrapa une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait là et s'éventa d'une main paresseuse, le sourire au lèvres.

Akaashi respirait profondément. Le cardio n'était pas un soucis. Sa profession lui imposait une forme physique parfaite. Mais il avait chaud.

\- Moi j'dis, scanda alors Bokuto, qu'Akaashi il s'en sort pas trop mal franchement !

Et tous se tournèrent vers Akaashi qui rougit encore une fois. Kenma revint depuis sa chambre. Oikawa baissa le son de la télévision car un nouveau single retentissait.

\- C'est vrai, répliqua ce dernier avec un regard inquisiteur des pieds à la tête d'Akaashi. Pas trop essoufflé en plus, constata-t-il.

\- C'est grâce à la danse, répondit Akaashi, le regard vers le sol.

Oikawa afficha un petit sourire amusé et s'approcha. Tous le regardèrent curieusement.

\- T'as quand même un bon rythme, contrairement à Iwa, fit-il remarquer avec un petit éclat de rire.

Et tous l'imitèrent. Akaashi avait du mal à se détacher du Iwaizumi au bord du précipice émotionnel de l'autre jour, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'imaginer en train de danser joyeusement avec son petit ami.

\- Bon par contre, Akaashi… reprit Oikawa.

Et l'intéressé leva un regard curieux vers lui tandis qu'il passait à côté de lui.

\- Ça va pas du tout… laissa planer Oikawa.

Et cette fois, Akaashi décela une pointe de malice dans son regard, et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Il plissa les yeux tandis que son aîné se glissait sur le côté. Ce dernier lui haussa un sourcil un peu moqueur avant de le prendre de court :

\- Va falloir se décoincer un peu, hein !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il fendit l'air de sa main libre pour venir donner une claque paresseuse contre la fesse gauche d'Akaashi. L'intéressé sursauta de surprise au dessus du sol, choqué par le soudain contact physique, et ne trouva rien à répliquer tandis qu'il rougissait comme une écrevisse. Oikawa éclata d'un rire sonore, charismatique. Bokuto et Kuroo durent émettre un semblant de grognement amusé.

\- Oooh ! Oikawa, arrête de faire chier mon invité j'te dis, râla malgré tout Bokuto tout en attirant Akaashi contre lui, une main contre son épaule.

L'intéressé était figé, mais força un sourire sur son visage.

Kuroo haussait les sourcils d'un air un peu condescendant, mais peut être était-ce seulement là Akaashi qui se faisait des idées puisqu'il était gêné. Bokuto dut cependant remarquer l'expression glacée d'Akaashi, car il lui afficha un petit sourire en confidence, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- T'inquiètes, il est bête ; il fait ça parce qu'il t'aime bien va !

Et Akaashi était touché de voir l'attention qu'on lui portait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que franchement, les preuves d'affections étaient bien physique dans cette maison…

Pourtant, Oikawa était en train de s'enfiler la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau lorsque tout à coup, l'improbable se passa, changeant complètement l'ambiance de la pièce.

Kenma s'approcha furtivement de Kuroo, l'air un peu fatigué, un peu timide. Puis en glissant un bras sous celui de son ami, il souffla d'une petite voix :

\- Kuroo ?

L'intéressé avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et le yeux baissés, surpris, sur son ami.

\- Kenma ? fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sans doute assuré, mais qui dérailla sur le A.

\- J'en ai trop marre de travailler, j'arrive plus à me concentrer, commença le plus petit tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts le long des coutures du gilet de Kuroo.

Et Akaashi voyait bien que Kuroo était fébrile.

\- Du coup je crois que je vais m'arrêter pour l'instant. Tu voudrais bien me jouer de la guitare, un peu ?

Et il n'avait pas relevé les yeux. Il ne le fit que pour ajouter, comme s'il fut surpris :

\- S'il te plait ?

Et Kuroo semblait être témoin de la fin de l'univers, au vu de son expression. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, mais fut coupée par un Oikawa bondissant :

\- Bah, t'as pas envie de jouer à tes jeux aujourd'hui, Kenma ? s'écria-t-il, presque offusqué.

Et tous dans la pièce lui lancèrent un regard noir.  
Sans doute les demandes de la sorte, de la part de Kenma, étaient suffisamment rares pour ne pas être critiquées.

Le plus petit rougit. Kuroo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, igora Oikawa :

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Je reviens !

Et sur ce, il disparut en trombe dans sa chambre.

Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se comprirent dans leur surprise. Akaashi avait souvent vu des amis se faire passer des messages d'un seul regard, et des posts sur Facebook faire l'éloge de ce genre de relation, mais c'était bien une des rares fois de sa vie qu'il comprenait ce lien. Il eut envie de rigoler. Bêtement, mais heureux.

Kuroo déboula de nouveau, une guitare accoustique laquée de noir à la main.

Il sourit à Kenma si brillamment, si franchement, qu'Akaashi fut presque surpris.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure du concert ! s'exclama Bokuto pour mettre tout le monde dans l'ambiance.

Et ainsi tout le groupe s'assit en cercle à même le sol. Kuroo coinça son instrument sur sa cuisse et parcourut sa mince assemblée du regard. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme chanson, Kenma ? demanda-t-il.

Et il était évident qu'il se retenait de sourire trop grand.

\- Celle que tu as envie de chanter, là tout de suite, répondit l'intéressé, adossé contre le canapé.

Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Il fit un peu de peine à Akaashi.

Alors seulement Kuroo, après une courte hésitation, plaça ses doigts sur le bon accord, et commença à jouer quelques notes.

Kenma sourit. Il avait peut être reconnu la chanson. Pour la première fois, Akaashi fut attendri par leur relation. Il était certain, qu'eux, n'avaient aucun mal à se comprendre.

Pendant quelques instants, l'air resta assez frivole, assez gentil, c'était joli mais pas non plus spectaculaire.

Tout changea lorsque Kuroo commença à chanter :

" _When the days are cold,_

 _And the cards all fold,_

 _And the saints we see,_

 _Are all made of gold."_

Et alors l'atmosphère de la pièce changea complètement. De la situation amicale, amusante, on passa dans un univers hors du temps. Un monde hivernale, mystérieux, mystique, même. Un peu froid, un peu inquiet, comme un enfant perdu dans la neige, une peau de loup sur les épaules.

Kuroo avait du talent.

Sa voix était grave, un peu rocailleuse, elle semblait calme en surface mais pleine d'émotions sous la glace. Son ton tremblait comme les cordes de la guitare, mais pas d'hésitation, plutôt de sensations. Kuroo chantait et il ne se rendait pas compte une seule seconde de la magie qu'il évoquait. Et Kenma le regardait et il ne se rendait pas compte une seule seconde de l'admiration qu'il exprimait.

Plus la chanson passait, plus la passion montait. Un crescendo d'émotions prêtes à déborder. Les cordes étaient grattées avec une plus grande force, et les paroles étaient chantées avec plus d'intonation.

" _When you feel my heat,_

 _Look into my eyes._

 _It's where my demons hide,_

 _It's where my demons hide,_

 _Don't get too close._

 _It's dark inside._

 _It's where my demons hide."_

Et alors seulement Kenma tapota le bras de Kuroo.

Le musicien était trop expérimenté, sans doute, mais rata malgré tout son accord. Il se tourna vers le plus petit. Ce dernier lui fit un signe et Kuroo lui sourit.

Kenma décampa jusque dans sa chambre.

Akaashi ne comprenait rien. Il se tourna vers Bokuto, qui lui fit un petit haussement de sourcils mystérieux.

En attendant Kenma, Kuroo répétait encore et encore les mêmes notes, il ne chantait plus.

Alors seulement le déserteur revint, un vieux violon à la main. Et Akaashi ouvrit grand les yeux.

Kenma s'assit de nouveau, les jambes croisées, et plaça son instrument contre son cou, archet à la main.

Ils échangèrent un regard compréhensif avec Kuroo, et Kenma se mit à jouer tandis que Kuroo enchaînait à nouveau les notes.

Et l'ensemble était magnifique. L'enfant dans la forêt froide était entouré d'arbres chantants, d'une magie dans le vent, de gloussements dans les rivières, et d'une lumière époustouflante. La voix de Kuroo se perdait à travers les sons un peu durs de la guitare et la mélodie enchanteresse du violon. Les émotions montaient, l'atmosphère chantait, les coeurs battaient un peu plus fort.

Akaashi était transporté, il se tourna vers Bokuto, qui lui fit un grand sourire. De cet air un peu fier, l'air de dire "ils en ont du talents mes amis", mais aussi pétillant d'une affection qu'Akaashi ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de voir. Il sourit en retour, et il se demanda ce que Bokuto vit en lui.

Soudain, alors que la chanson montait encore en émotions, le bruit de la porte se fit entendre sur la droite. Oikawa fit volte-face comme une bourrasque. Un instant de latence passa, puis Iwaizumi passa sa tête, couverte d'un bonnet noir, par l'embrasure de la porte.

Le temps d'une seconde, tout le monde se posa la même question pleine d'angoisse : Dans quel état Iwaizumi était-il ce soir ?

Mais il n'avait pas bu. Cela se lisait dans sa démarche, dans son regard, dans la moue sur son visage. Il semblait juste épuisé.

Oikawa lui tendit les bras, en demande d'affection, alors il retira son manteau et vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami. Oikawa lui plaqua un bisous sur la joue.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Kuroo se taisait, et les instruments terminaient leur mélodie. Puis le silence.

Une seconde plus tard, tout le monde applaudissait. Même Kuroo, en regardant Kenma, et même Kenma, en regardant Kuroo.

Akaashi souriait. Il était heureux d'être là.

\- Ça a été ta journée ? demanda alors Oikawa à l'attention d'Iwaizumi.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Oikawa lui fit un petit sourire, cachant une vieille inquiétude, puis lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

La conversation avait repris sur la journée de chacun. Kuroo et Kenma était assis côte à côte. Bokuto se pencha vers Akaashi, et, hors de la conversation générale, hors du monde, il glissa, d'un ton se voulant traumatisé :

\- Hey, on a oublié nos crêpes…

Et alors Akaashi fit volte-face pour faire face à Bokuto, puis explosa de rire. Son interlocuteur se joignit vite à lui, et tous finirent par les fixer.

\- Y'a quoi, là ? finit par demander Oikawa.

Akaashi baissa les yeux. Bokuto balaya l'air d'un mouvement de la main.

\- On va vous laisser, Akaashi et moi, d'accord ? On avait un truc de prévu et puis on a un peu oublié.

Il se leva alors Akaashi l'imita. Visiblement, le "truc de prévu" donna de fausses idées à tout le monde, car Oikawa haussa un sourcil lourd de sous entendu, tandis que Kenma pinçait les lèvres, l'air amusé.

Bokuto ricana en secouant la tête, et sans laisser le temps à Akaashi de réagir, il se glissa dans l'entrée, puis dans la cuisine.

Là, Bokuto entama le rangement de la cuisine, et tendis le plat de crêpes à Akaashi tout en déclarant :

\- En plus, on avait dit qu'on regarderait un film ! Tu as pensé à un ramené un ?

Il se tourna vers Akaashi, les sourcils haussés, l'air curieux. De ses deux crêtes sur la tête, celle de gauche n'était pas aussi droite que sa voisine, et cela fit sourire le plus jeune. Il ne fit pas la remarque et répondit, tout sourire :

\- Oui, je savais pas trop lequel prendre… y'en a beaucoup qui sont longs, mais j'avais _Billie Elliott_ sous la main alors je me suis dis que c'était toujours sympa, surtout qu'on en parlait l'autre jour... en plus ça parle de la danse, et bon, comme on aime tous les deux danser, je me suis dit… monologua Akaashi.

La vérité était qu'il avait passé vingt minutes devant ses DVD à questionner le sens de son existence avant de finalement choisir celui là presque par dépit.

Pourtant, son choix sembla satisfaire Bokuto, car il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Super ! déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu déviante. On va se mettre dans ma chambre, on sera mieux. Dans le salon y'a tout les autres qui vont nous embêter ! ajouta-t-il, affectueusement.

Et Akaashi lui sourit en retour.

Il fut ensuite décidé qu'il allait falloir traverser le salon en cachant les crêpes et le pot de Nutella afin que les autres habitants de l'appartement ne viennent pas quémander. Réflexion très égoïste, certes, mais c'était comme ça.

Ainsi, Bokuto se retrouva à couvrir le plat de crêpes d'un papier d'aluminium et à glisser le tout sous son sweat d'une manière totalement discernable ; tandis qu'Akaashi fut assigné à la tâche de cacher le pot de Nutella sous son pull.

Cette mission les fit rire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à se glisser jusque dans la chambre de Bokuto. Les deux cachottiers passèrent devant le groupe avec de grands sourires se voulant innocents, et probablement les moins convaincants du monde. Il finirent par atteindre leur destination.

Là, ils s'écrasèrent côte à côte sur le lit. Les draps avaient été changé, il ne s'agissait plus de ceux parsemés de petites chouettes. Ils riaient, le nez dans les couvertures.

\- Obligé Kenma il nous a calé, chuchota Bokuto.

\- Arrête, c'est Iwaizumi qui a tout compris direct, répliqua Akaashi sur le même ton.

Et leur éclats reprennaient de plus belle.

Par la suite, Bokuto déposa son chargement pour aller allumer son ordinateur portable, tandis qu'Akaashi préparait deux crêpes au Nutella, en équilibre précaire sur la table de chevet.

En étalant le doux chocolat sur sa propre crêpe, il se fit la remarque qu'il devrait faire attention dans les prochains jours à ce qu'il mangeait. La danse, ou même le sport professionnel de manière générale, était une activité qui ne pardonnait que très peu d'écarts. C'était ennuyant dans la vie de tous les jours, mais c'était comme ça. Heureusement, Akaashi n'était pas très difficile.

Finalement, les deux garçons finirent par s'installer côte à côte sur le lit.

\- Tu as froid ? Tu veux te mettre sous la couette ? avait demandé Bokuto.

Akaashi avait hésité, puis secoué la tête. S'il se mettait trop à l'aise, repartir serait encore plus dur.

Le film démarra lorsqu'Akaashi prit sa première bouchée de crêpe. Elles étaient bonnes. Encore un peu chaudes, légères. Akaashi se demanda s'il y avait mit une goutte de Rhum pour les rendre si volatiles. Il ne posa pas la question.

Bokuto était déjà en train de s'offusquer sur le film.

\- Putain, c'est vraiment un con le père de _Billie_ , râlait-il.

Akaashi gloussa, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà vu ? fit-il d'une petite voix, calmée, tranquille.

Bokuto ricana, avant de rappliquer :

\- Oui, mais j'suis quand même choqué.

Il se tourna vers Akaashi, qui lui rendit son regard. Sans savoir pourquoi ils se mirent à rigoler.

Akaashi aimait bien ce film. Il s'y sentait compris. Mais il le connaissait si bien qu'il l'endormait un peu désormais. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Akaashi se sentait glisser, se tassant sur lui même entre les oreillers, les couvertures et le flanc de Bokuto. Sa présence d'ailleurs, semblait calmer Akaashi. Lui qui était si anxieux de venir, se retrouvait en cet instant tout à fait apaisé. Et sa chaleur l'attirait. Son esprit ensommeillé lui soufflait de se rapprocher de lui, de se blottir juste là.

Mais la fatigue ne justifiait pas une perte de la raison.

Akaashi se demandait, sans plus réfléchir au déroulement du film, ce que son inconscient essayait de lui faire comprendre avec de telles pensées. Il faisait déjà de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer comment se passerait un baiser entre Bokuto et lui pendant cinquante pourcents du temps. Il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer, en plus, de pulsions affectives.

Pourquoi son corps, de son propre plein gré, semblait s'être pris d'affection pour Bokuto ? Pourquoi le poussait-il, lui, une âme, un schéma de pensée, à se rapprocher de lui alors que sa raison lui criait de le laisser tranquille ?

\- Hey, fit alors Bokuto.

Ils en étaient à la moitié du film. Akaashi sursauta un peu.

Bokuto étouffa un petit rire, et, d'un geste sûrement et forcément irréfléchi, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Akaashi. L'intéressé se figea le temps d'une seconde, surprit au point de faire semblant qu'il n'émergeait toujours pas. Puis finalement, la sensation se révéla bien plus agréable que prévu, alors il décida de placer sa confiance en Bokuto et de considérer toute cette situation comme parfaitement normale. Son ami enroulait quelques mèches autour de ses doigts, puis les relâchait, passait sa main dans les courtes boucles, et d'un mouvement de pouce décoiffait encore plus le tout.

Akaashi sourit.

\- Tu t'endors ? demanda alors Bokuto.

Akaashi haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Un peu, désolé, répondit-il d'une voix plus ensommeillée que prévue.

\- T'inquiètes. Mais si tu t'endors tout de suite, ce sera encore plus dur de te relever après.

Akaashi hocha la tête, et à bout de bras se tira vers le haut. La main de Bokuto quitta son crâne. Tant pis.

Une grande inspiration acheva de réveiller Akaashi.

Le reste du film s'écoula normalement. Entre les commentaires critiques ou chamboulés des deux amis, et les quelques éclats de rire.

Quand le film fut terminé, les deux amis soupirèrent de concert. C'était bête, mais cela les fit à nouveau rigoler.

Akaashi vérifia l'heure. Il était déjà tard, il devait rentrer.

Il en informa Bokuto, qui sembla lui aussi un peu déçu. Akaashi fut malgré tout heureux de constater que son sentiment était partagé.

Bokuto proposa de raccompagner notre protagoniste, qui accepta avec un sourire.

Akaashi salua toute la troupe. Iwaizumi et Oikawa étaient collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé, tandis que Kenma pianotait sur son téléphone, et que Kuroo était plongé dans un vidéo Youtube sur son ordinateur. Tous le saluèrent en retour.

Dehors, il faisait froid. Bien sûr, il faisait aussi déjà nuit. Akaashi camoufla le bout de son nez dans son écharpe, dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer. Bokuto enfournait ses mains dans ses poches.

Ils discutaient, et Bokuto, à quelques minutes de chez Akaashi en vint à poser une question :

\- Au fait, je voulais te demander…

Akaashi n'était même pas inquiet. Quoi que Bokuto lui demande, il était pratiquement sûr d'accepter.

\- Oui ? fit-il d'une voix calme.

Ce soir là le ciel était sans nuage.

\- En fait, commença Bokuto en regardant droit devant lui. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, y'a une soirée organisée par un gars que je connaissais au lycée, et tout le monde y va.

La curiosité d'Akaashi fut piqué. Mais avant tout, il se demanda qui était "tout le monde".

\- Du coup, comme maintenant bah, tu fais parti du groupe quoi… continuait Bokuto.

Akaashi sourit, gloussa doucement sous son écharpe, si bien que Bokuto ne sembla pas l'entendre.

\- Bah du coup je me demandais si tu voudrais venir ? Genre, c'est pas ouf ni rien, c'est juste une soirée normale. Mais voilà, ce serait cool que tu viennes. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux hein, bien sûr.

Et Akaashi, qui n'aimait même pas les soirées, Akaashi, qui n'aimait pas vraiment non plus se donner en spectacle en société, Akaashi qui en cas normal n'aurait jamais accepté. Cet Akaashi là prit la parole :

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ça pourrait être sympa.

Sûrement car ce Akaashi là recherchait d'abord la compagnie d'un certain Bokuto.

Ce dernier sourit. Il poussa doucement son ami d'un coup d'épaule, pour jouer.

\- Cool.

Akaashi lui rendit un petit coup de coude affectueux, pas très bagarreur dès la nuit tombée.

Ils tournèrent alors la tête au même moment, et finirent par se regarder dans les yeux. Et Akaashi sut en cet instant précis, dans ce qui aurait pu être une bourrasque émotionnelle mais qui finalement lui apparut comme un océan d'eau calme et profonde, que quoi qu'il ressente à ce moment là, Bokuto le ressentait aussi. Il ne souriait même plus. Mais son coeur, si.

\- Oui. Cool, souffla-t-il en retour.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Votre avis ? :p_  
 _C'était un chapitre un peu plus léger, ça vous plait ? :3_  
 _Vous avez aimé voir Yaku ? Oikawa qui fait de la zumba, vous en pensez quoi ? Ses goûts musicaux, bien ou pas ? Vous aimeriez danser avec toutes la troupe ? Kuroo qui joue de la guitare, vous le trouvez comment ? Et Kenma au violon ?_  
 _Ils vous ont attendris Akaashi et Bokuto avec leurs manigances pour ramener les crêpes et le Nutella dans la chambre haha ? Vous en pensez quoi de l'évolution de leur relation ?_  
 _+la soirée où Akaashi est invité, vous la sentez comment ?_

 _Voilà ! En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Je poste les références musicales en tous genres sur le blog de la fic_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur Tumblr ! J'y poste aussi des dessins, des précisions sur la fic, et on discutent tous ensemble ! :3_

 _Je rappelle que je cherche toujours un_ _ **traducteur**_ _pour traduire Dance Dance en_ _ **anglais et/ou en espagnol**_ _! N'hésitez pas !_

 _Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une bonne semaine, gros bisous à tous !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 18 !_

 _Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ce soir, je devrais dormir hahaha... Woops ! Je tenais malgré tout à vous dire que, faute de temps, je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à vos reviews, mais je m'y met dès demain ! Cependant, vous avez été nombreux à me laisser des reviews extrêmement encourageantes la semaine passée, et je ne sais plus quoi faire de toute cette joie que vous me donnez ! Je vous remercie donc mutuellement une fois de plus ce soir !_

 _A côté de ça, merci aussi à ceux qui follow et fav Dance Dance ! ;)_

 _Merci à Akimitsu N, ma correctrice !_

 _Sans vouloir vous spoiler, a priori je devrais bientôt avoir quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer... ;)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Iwaizumi n'allait pas très bien.

Nous étions dimanche, et Akaashi avait fini par se retrouver à la Base avec la troupe habituelle.

Par le fruit du hasard ou d'un génie facétieu, Akaashi avait croisé Lev et Yaku dans le couloir de son immeuble alors qu'il s'en allait.

\- Tu vas où, Keiji ? avait, bien sûr, demandé Lev.

Akaashi n'avait pas menti. Son interlocuteur avait haussé les sourcils d'un air entendu. Yaku l'avait tiré par la manche.

\- Bon, nous on va se promener, avait-il dit d'une voix claire.

Akaashi avait compris que s'il entraînait son petit-ami avec tant d'insistance, c'était pour sortir le danseur classique de cette situation désagréable. Ce dernier lui avait souri respectueusement.

\- Ouais, avait renchéri pendant ce temps Lev, tout content de raconter sa vie. Yaku m'emmène au marché bio, Keiji. Je suis sûr que tu kifferais aussi !

Yaku avait roulé des yeux.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'y emmène, comment tu peux le savoir ? avait-il répliqué.

Par la suite, Lev s'était mis à affirmer qu'Akaashi était tout à fait le genre de personne à faire ses provisions au marché bio. Dans les faits, l'intéressé n'y connaissait rien, et pour être parfaitement honnête, il fut surpris d'apprendre que Yaku s'intéressait à ce genre de choses.

Il ne fit aucune remarque, puis, quand la conversation fut finie, s'en alla, porté par un air léger.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la Base, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, tandis que Kenma était forcé par la volonté commune de faire à manger pour le déjeuner. Dans les faits, il devait être aux alentours d'une heure et demie, mais Akaashi non plus n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Bokuto était venu ouvrir lui même à son invité.

\- Salut, avait lancé ce dernier avec un sourire.

Et Akaashi était content d'être là. "Guilleret" aurait même pu être un adjectif idéal pour le décrire en cet instant s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un mot tout à fait ridicule. En résumé ; il était content de voir Bokuto.

\- Coucou, Akaashi ! s'était exclamé son interlocuteur.

Et, mettant à profit leur nouveau salut, il se pencha en avant et prit son ami dans ses bras. Akaashi, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air tendu, lui rendit son étreinte en calant sa tête contre son épaule. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Bokuto était un humain confortable. Il avait cette aura accueillante, chaleureuse, aimante qui vous enveloppait ; tout comme le faisaient ses bras, larges, stricts et certains, dans le dos de ceux qu'il aimait. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Akaashi, mais cela ne posait pas de problèmes, dans la mesure où cela incitait le plus petit à s'ouvrir complètement vers son ami.

Cet entrelac humain ne s'éternisa pas durant des siècles, pourtant, durant ces quelques secondes élastiques, Akaashi eut tout de même le temps de vivre un instant ayant le don de le déstabiliser. En effet, vint une seconde durant laquelle il eut le malheur de tourner la tête sur la droite, prêt à s'écarter, prêt à briser l'étreinte. Cependant, dans le processus -pourtant loin d'être sorcier - il réussit à effleurer, d'un mouvement étrangement lent et voluptueux et du bout de ses lèvres, le cou dénudé de Bokuto. Pourtant, et même s'il remarqua ce dérapage dans son itinéraire, il n'en fit pas un si grand cas.

Bokuto n'avait sans doute pas remarqué. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant microscopique.

Mais Akaashi avait tort.

À la seconde où il commença à reculer, il sentit l'étreinte de Bokuto se tendre dans son dos, et, papillonnant vaguement des paupières sous la surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le frisson parcourant son ami de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au col de son t-shirt.

Akaashi releva la tête, se libérant pour de bon des bras de Bokuto. Ce dernier avait prit quelques couleurs en une poignée de secondes. Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bon dans sa poitrine.

Bokuto tenta vainement d'afficher un sourire maladroit, mais il semblait crispé. Les joues, le front, les oreilles brillantes. Il fit un pas un peu brusque en arrière et ne regardait plus Akaashi dans les yeux.

\- Bon, lâcha-t-il bêtement. Les autres sont dans le salon. Je vais juste dire un truc vite fait à Kenma dans la cuisine, je reviens tout de suite, déblatera-t-il.

Et sur ce, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit comme une brute dans la cuisine.

Akaashi resta planté là une seconde. Comme un con.

Merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, encore !?

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien. Il avait à la fois envie de rigoler frénétiquement et de s'arrêter de respirer. Il aurait voulu rejouer cette scène un million de fois ou bien disparaître immédiatement sous Terre.

Il se contenta de se diriger vers le salon en essayant de marcher droit.

Heureusement, le malaise n'avait pas duré longtemps. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, et tous avaient fini par se retrouver tranquillement dans le séjour.

Une journée calme en perspective. Akaashi était heureux.

Et pourtant.

Quand vint l'heure de manger, Kenma déboula, gants de cuisine sur les mains, avec un grand plats en céramique.

\- Bon, j'ai fait des _petites pommes de terre carrées_ , hein... marmonna-t-il.

Mieux valait ne pas râler. Les petites pommes de terre carrées en question semblaient être nommées ainsi par tout les membres du groupe. Il s'agissait tout simplement de pommes de terre rissolées.

Akaashi souriait. Bokuto le servit avec un grand sourire, l'air tout fier de sa politesse.

\- Ah bah quand il est question de me servir moi, tout à coup y'a plus personne ! brailla Oikawa, l'air un peu moqueur.

Akaashi et lui échangèrent un regard amusé. Bokuto ne répondit pas, masqué d'un sourire étrangement mature.

La discussion s'entretenait d'elle même durant le repas. C'était bon, ce midi. Classique, mais bon.

Iwaizumi quant à lui avait le teint, l'âme, et la voix grise. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas vraiment là, si ce n'est physiquement, et Oikawa, derrière ses grands sourires hollywoodiens, n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des petits regards trahissant son inquiétude. Il déclara, alors que tous terminaient leur assiette :

\- Bon ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette après midi ?

Et son ton supposément enjoué trembla presque ne croisa le regard de personne.

\- Je sais pas, on sort ? lança Kuroo en mastiquant son repas d'un air indifférent.

Kenma était assis juste à côté de lui, la tête posée sur sa paume, son téléphone sur ses genoux.

\- Ouais ? répliqua Oikawa.

Il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt de pyjama, visiblement milles fois trop grand pour lui, qu'il portait au dessus d'un caleçon vert parsemé de motifs d'extraterrestres.

\- Mais on ferait quoi ? Tu veux encore aller au Terrain ? demanda Bokuto, accoudé devant son assiette.

Akaashi écoutait, patient. Toujours poli.

\- Bah ouais ? répondit Kuroo en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Je crois que y'aura Makki et Mattsun.

Bokuto roula allègrement des yeux en souriant à travers sa bouchée de pomme de terre.

\- C'est censé me motiver à venir ? répliqua-t-il.

\- T'as pas besoin de motivation, chaton, je suis déjà là, moi, susurra Kuroo en retour.

Et les deux garçons ne se quittaient plus du regard. Plein de défis, d'humour ? Ou d'autre chose ? Akaashi fronça les sourcils, et son coeur fit un bon surpris dans sa poitrine.

Il jeta un regard à Bokuto, qui souriait calmement, l'air divertis de ce petit jeu là. Akaashi baissa les yeux, puis ne put s'empêcher de vérifier la réaction de Kenma. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, la tête plongée dans son assiette. L'air fermé, grillagé, condamné.

\- Bon les gars, vous allez pas commencer, hein ! clama alors Oikawa.

Et Akaashi le remercia mentalement de mettre fin à son malaise.

\- Donc on sort tous ensemble, récapitula le photographe. C'est cool, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été voir tout le monde, babilla-t-il.

Et ce fut le moment qu'Iwaizumi choisit pour se réveiller.

\- Je resterais peut-être à la maison, moi, déclara-t-il dans un silence froid.

Sa voix était grise. Il semblait anesthésié au monde extérieur. Comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur. Une enveloppe vide, un fantôme. Oikawa déglutit. Bokuto se tendit à côté d'Akaashi, et Kenma échangea un regard avec Kuroo.

\- Bah, Iwa, bredouilla Oikawa en glissant sa main vers lui sur la table. Viens, ça fait super longtemps que t'es pas venu. Pour une fois que tu travailles pas un dimanche, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il cherchait sans doute à se rendre doux, mais il semblait plutôt misérable depuis la place d'Akaashi. Oikawa transpirait la détresse. Oikawa transpirait d'angoisse dès qu'Iwaizumi était dans la pièce. Oikawa hurlait en silence qu'on les sauve, lui et celui qu'il aimait d'une longue noyade en eaux sombres.

\- Justement, répliqua Iwaizumi sans croiser le regard de son petit-ami tremblant. Pour une fois que je travaille pas un dimanche, répéta-t-il. J'aimerais bien en profiter pour être un peu tranquille.

Et il continuait de manger, l'air presque trop serein.

Son ton était ferme. On sentait qu'il était prêt à débattre pour son point de vue. L'ambiance était tendue. C'était presque effrayant. Akaashi n'osait plus faire de bruit avec sa fourchette contre la céramique de son assiette.

\- Bah oui mais, lança soudain Kuroo d'une voix grave.

Oikawa releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux grand ouverts, visiblement inquiet de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Ça te ferait pas du bien de sortir un peu, tu crois ? Il fait pas gris en plus aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

Et de même qu'Iwaizumi, son ton était parfaitement calme. Parfaitement posé. Ces deux là détenaient en eux l'art de l'impassibilité. Peut être le découvrait-on à force d'être tourmenté ?

Iwaizumi s'apprêtait à répondre. Oikawa se tenait fébrile. Mais Bokuto les coupa :

\- Ouais, en plus Kindaichi parle de toi à chaque fois, affirma-t-il à l'attention d'Iwaizumi. Il demande tout le temps quand tu viendras et tout. Pis même les autres, ils ont envie de te voir.

Un très court silence s'ensuivit. Il était orageux. Chargé de plein de choses horribles que l'on rêve de dire car elles sont vraies, mais que l'on garde cachées car nous sommes humains.

\- En gros, tu leur manques, lâcha la voix inhabituellement claire de Kenma.

Kuroo pinça les lèvres. Oikawa semblait atterré.

Il avait peur. Comme souvent. Comme tout le temps.

Iwaizumi, imperméable à la vie, répondit :

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Ils sont polis, c'est tout.

Il haussa les épaules. Comme s'il s'en fichait.

Je crois désormais qu'il est temps d'aborder la psychologie de cette enfant égaré.

Iwaizumi était malade. Ça arrive. La chimie est un art compliqué. En l'occurrence, quelques molécules ne fonctionnaient plus correctement dans son cerveau. Iwaizumi n'était plus sur la même longueur d'onde que les autres. Iwaizumi croyait avoir tout compris. Iwaizumi pensait beaucoup puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à ressentir. Et la suite logique de ses réflexions en panne d'énergie sensorielle l'avait mené à cette froide conclusion : personne ne comprenait, tout le monde s'en fichait.

S'en fichait de quoi ?

De lui. Des autres. Du monde.

Oh, il aimait ses amis, il aimait ceux qui le réclamaient dans le quartier, il aimait même Akaashi qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de leur sincérité. Cependant, ils vivaient dans un autre monde que lui. Iwaizumi voyait mieux que les autres. Iwaizumi savait, comprenait de son âme vide de couleurs, qu'au fond, les autres ne l'aimaient pas vraiment.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Iwaizumi était difficile à aimer. Il le savait. Et la réciproque était aussi exacte.

Aussi ne doutait-il pas des bonnes intentions de Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma. Il ne doutait pas non plus des bons sentiments de son petit ami. Oikawa croyait l'aimer. Et il l'aimait d'une certaine façon. Il aimait ce qu'Iwaizumi lui montrait. Mais quelque chose hurlait, au plus profond de la carcasse de notre Malade, que si son petit ami avait le malheur de découvrir cette pourriture qui moisissait sur son coeur, il ne l'aimerait plus. Si Oikawa découvrait qui était véritablement Iwaizumi, il ne l'aimerait plus. Et aussi bête que cela puisse sembler de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est plus capable de ressentir, Iwaizumi avait l'impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à l'évidence.

Personne ne l'aimait.

Personne.

Ne.

L'aimait.

Et Iwaizumi réfléchissait. Il pensait, à longueur de temps. Et il s'épuisait, et il n'en pouvait plus, de cette vie qu'il le traînait toujours aussi violemment dans une multitude d'événements que les yeux supposément lucide du Malade ne percevaient que comme inutiles. Superficielles. Frivoles.

Triste.

La vie était triste.

Il semblait à Iwaizumi que le monde tournait trop vite pour lui. Il avait le sentiment de ne trouver nul part son égal. Et une sensation aussi profonde, viscérale, que suintante de désespoir, lui rappelait à tout instant qu'il était seul. Seul. Seul. Seul. Seul.

Iwaizumi était vide. Ou du moins, s'il ne l'était pas, c'était une sorte de voile entre la profonde tristesse et la peur panique constante qui voguait dans son enveloppe corporelle. Voguait était un mot approprié dans sa situation, car le lecteur avisé remarquera la connotation aquatique du verbe. Et c'était bien en effet de formules aqueuses dont se remplissait, dans ses instants les plus noirs, le Malade. Rhum. Vodka. Il préférait malgré tout le Whiskey.

Et Iwaizumi aimait Oikawa plus fort que tout, malgré son coeur soupirant froidement. Mais il fallait bien avouer, dans la plus grande des honnêteté, qu'il ressentait un certains soulagement lorsqu'il rentrait, à moitié noyé dans l'alcool, et qu'Oikawa accourait, rongé jusqu'à la moelle par l'angoisse. Iwaizumi aimait voir Oikawa souffrir à cause de lui. Quelle sorte de monstre pensait de la sorte ?

Enfin. L'inquiétude d'Oikawa était tout du moins la seule chose que ce dernier laissait paraître.

Parfois, Iwaizumi, malgré sa fatigue époustouflante, ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se retournait la tête et songeait. Et si Oikawa n'était pas si inquiet que ça finalement ? Peut être qu'Iwaizumi avait mal perçu la situation. Et si Oikawa faisait semblant de s'inquiéter pour lui car il s'en sentait l'obligation ? Et si Oikawa, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu penser Iwaizumi, n'aimait même pas l'image factice qu'il s'était fait de son petit ami ? Et si Oikawa, en plus de l'évidence prouvant qu'il n'aimait pas Iwaizumi dans l'essence même de sa personne, ne l'aimait même pas _**du tout**_?

Le coeur d'Iwaizumi s'était brisé une fois de trop sans doute, car il lui semblait qu'il lui était désormais impossible de le réparer. Et au fond, au fond, au fond… Il se disait qu'il était tout bonnement fatigué. À quoi bon s'inquiéter ? Si l'on considérait que personne n'aimait Iwaizumi, pas même Oikawa, et bien peut être était-ce une bonne chose. Au moins, personne n'aurait à subir sa présence. Peut être qu'en fait, Iwaizumi s'en fichait de savoir si Oikawa l'aimait ou pas.

Il y songeait.

Il en pleurait.

Son coeur était vide, vide, vide.

Et il se détestait. Il était monstrueux, abominable. Et si il n'aimait pas Oikawa ? Mais quel égoïste, quel monstre il était ! Oikawa qui était si lumineux, si patient, si pleins de bonnes intentions. Le Malade secouait la tête, la respiration hachée, les sanglots ravalés. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il pensait. Sa mémoire le trahissait et entre le rêve et le réel, il ne parvenait plus à faire la différence. Avait-il imaginé qu'Oikawa ne l'aimait plus, ou lui avait-il véritablement sous-entendu ?

Et Iwaizumi, fatigué, épuisé de ses tourments, songeait qu'il ne voyait honnêtement aucune issue, aucune lumière, aucun point positif à cette vie qu'il vivait.

Et dans un dernier mouvement d'effroi, épuisant ses dernières gouttes d'énergie, il réalisait, les cernes sous les yeux, qu'un camion, un avion, n'importe quelle catastrophe pourrait très bien lui rouler dessus sur le chemin du travail. Il s'en fichait complètement. Certes, il serait un peu soulagé d'être libéré de cette vie, et certes ! Il savait, dans une réflexion un minimum logique, que sa mort tragique ferait un peu de peine à ses amis. Ils s'en remettraient. Peut être au fond la détresse qu'ils éprouveraient serait plutôt liée à la terrible réalisation que les catastrophes n'arrivent pas qu'aux autres, et moins au fait de la mort de leur camarade.

Mais le pire, dans cette histoire, restait malgré tout la terrible indifférence qu'il portait à sa propre disparition.

Il voulait juste qu'on le libère.

Il voulait juste parvenir à respirer.

En cet instant cependant, une vague impression d'agacement lui effleura le coeur.

Il n'avait pas envie de sortir.

Il savait qu'il devait être compréhensif. Il savait que ses amis ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Il savait qu'ils lui voulaient du bien en l'incitant à sortir.

Akaashi l'observait et songeait comme ses yeux semblaient toujours gris. Quand on croisait son regard, on pouvait sentir l'aura dérangeante d'une sorte de moisissure, d'infection aggravée qui s'étalait quelque part derrière ces yeux sombres. Iwaizumi, au mieux, était une personne froide mais respectueuse, au pire, faisait carrément peur à Akaashi. En cet instant, il aurait été impossible au danseur classique de dire ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

\- Vous sentez pas obligés de rester avec moi, répliqua soudain Iwaizumi quant aux incitations de ses amis.

Une seconde à peine s'était écoulée.

\- Allez y sans moi, j'ai juste envie de me reposer, continua-t-il. Je serais pas très drôle de toutes façons aujourd'hui.

Oikawa baissa les yeux. Akaashi se demanda s'il avait peur d'Iwaizumi quelques fois. Ce dernier était un peu comme un diamant brûlant : impossible à garder entre les mains, mais trop précieux sans doute pour être abandonné.

\- Tu as encore mal dormi ? demanda Oikawa d'une petite voix, changeant vaguement de sujet.

Akaashi se demanda aussi si Iwaizumi se rendait compte, de l'état de tristesse dans lequel il mettait son petit ami. L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

\- C'est le travail aussi.

Cette fois ce fut Oikawa qui haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne prends plus tes médicaments aussi…

Et Akaashi devina que cette phrase ne sonnait pas intentionnellement comme une accusation. Iwaizumi, pour la première fois, plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, Oikawa. Ça ne marche pas, je te l'ai déjà dit pleins de fois, asséna-t-il, un poil agressif.

Son interlocuteur se tendit.

Un instant passa. Court, mais suffisamment conséquent pour être remarqué.

\- Peut être que tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un, répliqua Oikawa. Peut être que tu devrais dire ce que tu ressens à un médecin, et qu'il aurait quelque chose pour te faire aller mieux, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi, répliqua froidement Iwaizumi. Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de dire, là ? "Faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un", faut que j'aille me faire soigner, en gros ? C'est ça que tu penses ? Que je suis pas net ? gronda-t-il, le regard braqué sur les motifs de la nappe.

Et cette fois, la tête d'Oikawa virevolta alors qu'il plaçait ses deux mains à plat contre la table, prêt à se lever.

\- C'est bon, là ! s'offusqua-t-il. N'essayes pas de me faire dire des choses que je n'ai pas dites !

Et sa voix n'était plus ni frêle ni douce. Il scandait, de cet air fort et clair qu'il arborait souvent.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis au moins ?! s'enflamma Oikawa.

Et ce fut le signal pour que le coeur d'Akaashi parte à la débandade. Il se tourna, figé, vers Bokuto. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard pétrifié. Bokuto était un être humain lui aussi. Il était terrifié.

\- Iwa, tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous dis à tous, à moi, à tout le monde ? continuait Oikawa, le ton fébrile.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- Je vois bien que tu vas mal, d'accord ?! Je sais, je sais ! Mais nous, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour toi, on fait tout pour que tu te sentes toujours accompagné, que t'ai pas l'impression qu'on t'abandonne, et tout ! Et on fait ça, parce que…

Il s'empêtra une seconde dans ses mots. Akaashi déglutit. Kuroo, au bout de la table, semblait prêt à se lever.

\- On fait ça parce qu'on t'aime, quoi ! Mais au bout d'un moment si tu nous dis pas ce qui va pas, nous on peut pas t'aider, on fait tous comme on peut d'accord ?! Et excuse moi !

Et cette fois, il haussait vraiment la voix.

Inconsciemment, il s'était levé. Iwaizumi le fixait avec de grands yeux inébranlables, toujours assis. Impossible de sonder ce qui se passait entre son coeur et ses pensées en cet instant. Ce constat figea Akaashi sur place.

\- Mais excuse moi, reprenait Oikawa. Je trouve que franchement, on a pas à se laisser traiter comme ça ! Alors maintenant, je veux bien que ce soit plus difficile pour toi, mais je te l'ai suffisamment dit, non ? Alors peut être que pour une fois, tu devrais penser à nous, non ?!

Et quel cri égoïste. Mais quel égoïsme justement placé. Akaashi était d'accord avec Oikawa. Cependant il savait très bien qu'à sa place, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de formuler ces mots là.

Lentement, presque au ralenti, Iwaizumi se leva. Kuroo fit mine de se lever à son tour, mais Kenma posa une main discrète sur la sienne, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Akaashi s'enfonça dans son siège. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Iwaizumi et Oikawa était désormais face à face, comme deux lions, montrant les dents.

\- Je n'irai pas " _voir quelqu'un_ ", Oikawa, fut la première phrase d'Iwaizumi, froide comme la pierre. Parce que je sais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien.

Oikawa le coupa :

\- Mais non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'as même pas essayé !

L'expression d'Iwaizumi se renfrogna.

\- Je sais très bien que ce que je ressens c'est pas normal, Oikawa ! gronda-t-il. Et je sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire d'accord ?! Je pourrais vous expliquer, mais..

\- Mais oui, putain ! explosa Oikawa. Explique nous ! C'est ce que je te demande depuis le début !

Les muscles des bras d'Iwaizumi se tendirent brutalement alors qu'il s'égosillait à nouveau, désormais furieux :

\- Mais voilà ! Tu vois ! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! J'essaye de parler mais au fond ! Tu t'en fous !

\- Quoi ! cria Oikawa. C'est ça que tu penses ?! Que _**JE**_ m'en fous ?! N'essayes pas de me refiler toute la faute, Iwaizumi ! Mais vas-y, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?! Pardon de t'avoir coupé, je t'écoute, va !

Et son ton sonnait violemment sarcastique. Il tendit un bras brusquement vers son petit ami dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- _Tu me saoules, Oikawa_ ! explosa Iwaizumi.

Et en cet instant, Akaashi sut que ses paroles venaient de dépasser ses pensées. Il n'osait pas regarder Bokuto tant il avait peur de voir l'effroi sur son visage. Mais Iwaizumi continuait :

\- À quoi ça va t'avancer, hein, de savoir ce qui va pas avec moi ?! T'es curieux, c'est ça ?! Tu veux tout savoir, mais moi je sais, je sais ! Que vous pouvez pas comprendre, d'accord ?! Je suis tout seul, et j'ai pas envie, okay, j'ai pas envie de me faire chier à expliquer ce qui me fait mal si c'est pour que tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "tu devrais voir quelqu'un" ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire que je suis taré, d'accord ?!

Et Oikawa éclata :

\- Mais putain, Iwaizumi, à quoi tu penses ?! Comment ça on est curieux ?! T'es con ou quoi ?!

Encore une parole non voulue. Iwaizumi fit un pas en arrière.

\- Pourquoi on insiste, mais c'est parce qu'on t'aime, putain ?! À quoi tu joues, là ?!

Et cette fois, Iwaizumi, dans un mouvement survolté, fit volte-face, comme s'il allait s'en aller. Kuroo se leva. Alors Bokuto aussi. Et par réflexe, Akaashi fit de même afin de le retenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Oikawa fronça violemment les sourcils et attrapa férocement Iwaizumi par la manche, le forçant à lui faire face :

\- Si je veux savoir ce que t'as, c'est parce que je t'aime, putain, qu'est-ce qui te pr..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se coupa lui même, car juste face à lui, Iwaizumi venait de lever violemment la main en l'air, les muscles désespérément tendus, dans un mouvement de violence enflammée.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Plus personne ne bougeait.

Iwaizumi était debout, tout son corps prêt à s'abattre sur Oikawa. Le visage pétrifié. Son petit ami se tenait devant lui, une main agrippée à la chaise à côté de lui, la bouche entrouverte.

Kuroo venait d'attraper Kenma qui se trouvait devant lui pour l'éloigner d'Iwaizumi. Bokuto et Akaashi s'étaient mutuellement agrippés par l'épaule, figés.

Un long silence coula sur la scène.

Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient à bout de souffle, et une expression de choc violent se lisait sur le visage du photographe.

-...Alors tu voudrais me frapper, maintenant ? finit par lâcher ce dernier.

Et sa voix sonna comme une sentence abominable dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'appartement. Akaashi sentait Bokuto trembler, aussi faiblement soit-il, sous son pull.

Iwaizumi rabaissa sa main.

Il semblait au bord des larmes.

Il vivait sa propre apocalypse.

\- Oikawa… fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.

L'intéressé affichait un air de profonde déception. Il secoua silencieusement la tête.

\- Alors là, tu te rend compte ? lâcha-t-il.

Akaashi vit son poignet trembler, tout contre la chaise qu'il agrippait toujours de sa main droite.

Qu'y avait-il à dire ?

Un silence s'éternisa encore une fois.

Et personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à dire. Akaashi, dans un vain espoir de réconforter Bokuto, joua de longs et réfléchis mouvements circulaires avec son pouce contre le bras de son ami. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Akaashi le trouva soudain bien petit, bien frêle. Il s'était tassé sur lui même. Et de la main qu'il gardait toujours contre l'épaule du danseur classique, il glissa le long du bras du plus petit, pour finalement venir serrer sa paume contre la sienne. Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration tandis qu'il serrait gentiment la main de Bokuto avec la sienne, espérant, peut être, lui apporter un peu de soutien, un peu de douceur dans cette maison qui en manquait.

Et soudain, Kenma prit la parole. De sa voix moulue mais un peu plus grave que prévue :

\- Iwaizumi, je crois vraiment que sortir ça te ferait du bien, à toi comme à nous.

Et cette fois, l'intéressé jeta un regard anxieux vers Oikawa, avant de répondre, bêtement, tristement :

\- Vous avez peut être raison.

Iwaizumi avait été vaincu. Tout ceux à quoi il ne pensait jamais s'abaisser lui tombait finalement dessus.

Comme quoi nous ne sommes jamais aussi valeureux que nous le croyons. C'est trop facile de se voir vertueux quand on n'a pas connu la misère. C'est trop facile de se donner des principes quand on n'a pas connu une déchéance comme celle d'Iwaizumi.

La vie était injuste.

Alors que tous se dissipaient un peu dans la pièce, gênés, Oikawa attrapa la main d'Iwaizumi. Ils échangèrent un long regard dont Akaashi ne put saisir le sens.

Et alors que ce dernier aidait à débarrasser, c'était l'air tragique d' _Aaron Burr_ dans la comédie musicale d' _Hamilton_ qui résonnait froidement dans ses pensées :

" _Life doesn't discriminate,_

 _between the sinners and the saints,_

 _It takes, and it takes, and it takes._

 _And we keep living anyway,_

 _We rise, and we fall, and we break,  
And we make our mistakes."_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ainsi tout le groupe, au complet réuni, finit par passer le pas de la porte.

Le coeur d'Akaashi battait toujours bizarrement dans sa poitrine, avec une sorte d'hésitation à chaque pulsation sanguine, comme s'il avait peur d'ébranler le monde précaire dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Bokuto marchait à côté de lui, et Akaashi savait qu'à chaque regard qu'ils s'échangeait, une certaine compréhension mutuelle circulait.

Pauvre Bokuto.

Pauvre Iwaizumi.

Pauvre Oikawa.

Ce dernier marchait d'un pas lourd, mais dont l'impulsion se cherchait sûrement motivée. Akaashi se demanda s'il tromperait les regards extérieurs. Il avait revêtu, en dessous de ses bottines en daim, une paire de collants noirs, lui donnant une silhouette parfaitement longiligne, tandis que sur ses hanches s'envolait une jupe patineuse bordeaux. Sur ses épaules, un pull en tricot blanc, et à son cou une énorme écharpe à carreaux noirs et blancs. Le tout était harmonieux, mais Akaashi ne pouvait réprimer une certaine crainte : comment allaient réagir les gens dans la rue ?

Sûrement qu'Oikawa avait l'habitude, certes, et sûrement que ça ne devait pas être si terrible s'il arborait cette jupe malgré tout, mais Akaashi ne cessait de s'inquiéter. Comment les gens dans la rue allaient-ils les regarder, eux tous ? Allaient-ils faire des remarques ? Rire ? Ou au contraire ne pas même remarquer ?

Akaashi se taisait.

Il avait suffisamment fait de mal à se sujet.

Il verrait bien.

En attendant, Iwaizumi se traînait toujours comme une ombre damnée dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Il ne disait rien. Pas un mot. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

Tout le monde tentait tant bien que mal de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, d'avoir l'air naturel, mais bien sûr, l'atmosphère était tendue. Kuroo ne quittait plus les côtés de Kenma, faisant toujours barrière entre le plus petit et Iwaizumi.

C'était cruel. Pour Iwaizumi.

Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Iwaizumi ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Il était trop occupé à fixer le sol, l'air à moitié mort.

Oikawa et lui ne cessaient de se lancer des petits regards, et bien qu'Akaashi ne cesse de les intercepter, il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Pouvait-on vraiment comprendre cette situation sans l'avoir vécue, de toutes façons ? Akaashi en doutait.

Toujours est-il que les deux jeunes hommes n'arrivaient pas à se parler. Il était évident qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose à se dire, quelque chose qui ne laisse pas transparaître la déception chez l'un, et l'insurmontable honte chez l'autre. Mais introuvable. Aussi restaient-ils silencieux.

Quand le petit groupe déboula à l'extérieur, le changement de température réveilla Akaashi alors qu'il était parcouru d'un frisson. Ce n'était pas qu'il faisait particulièrement froid, mais un vent hivernale soufflait sur la ville, et agitait les grandes, menaçantes, fantomatiques branches nues des arbres. Il y avait beaucoup de peupliers dans ce quartier.

Alors seulement, Akaashi commença à remarquer la présence de quelques personnes dans les coins de cette scène. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais il était impossible de ne pas les remarquer lorsque leurs regards étaient, dans la plus grande majorité, pratiquement tous tournés vers eux.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Akaashi sut que son instinct avait eu raison.

Oikawa, se tenant fièrement en tête de file, leva haut la tête.

\- Bon, on va direct au Terrain ? lâcha-t-il, et sa voix était rauque.

Presque mal assurée. Dans un vain espoir, sans doute, d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, il ne se retourna pas pour voir la réaction de ses amis.

\- Ouais, direct au Terrain, répliqua Kuroo.

Ce dialogue était gêné. Oikawa savait très bien où ils allaient. Sans doute avait-il besoin d'affirmer sa voix avant d'assurer ses pas.

Il commença à marcher.

Pour aller au Terrain, il fallait traverser une grande route qui ne possédait pas de passage piéton, puis passer devant l'immeuble du vieux Nekomata, avant de parvenir, après quelques blocs, devant le fameux coin de verdure.

Toute la troupe suivit Oikawa, dans un espèce de silence encombrant. Vivement qu'ils soient tous entourés de visages joyeux. Peut être que leur bonne humeur déteindrait sur eux ?

Alors que le groupe traversait la grande route, vide de circulation en ce dimanche grisonnant, Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les divers inconnus autour d'eux les suivre du regard.

Il y avait deux filles. L'une qui ouvrait de grands yeux dramatiques, un demi-sourire sur le visage, et d'un coup de coude dans le bras de sa copine, désignait Oikawa du menton. Elles observaient une seconde avant de se tourner l'une vers l'autre, et on lisait sur leur lèvres un "Pffffft !" irritant.

Il y avait quatre garçons. Qui étaient assis sur une rambarde en bois, tous les quatres, les pieds dans le vent. Il y avait le premier qui s'exclamait quelques mots outrés, le deuxième qui répondait pas une exclamation du même genre, le troisième qui se mettait à ricaner, la réplique facile, et le quatrième qui roulait des yeux, l'air presque énervé.

Il y avait deux mamans, qui poussaient leur landaus. Et qui commentaient, l'air sévère sur le visage, oh combien les gens étaient bizarres.

Il y avait ce couple âgé, qui fronçait les sourcil. Le Vieux qui soufflait, l'air exaspéré, et la Vieille qui fixait, un sourcil haussé.

Et puis il y avait Oikawa, qui levait si haut la tête, qui faisait de si grands pas, qui faisait de tout son possible pour être courageux, mais qui subissait tant d'orage. Oikawa qui devait se battre pour la cause de tant d'autres. Oikawa qui vraiment, sincèrement, essayait d'être courageux.

Oikawa qui, une fois sur le Terrain, se fit accueillir de la sorte :

\- Ah bah Oikawa ! T'as encore remis ça !

Il s'agissait de Mattsun, qui tournait en rond, une balle de Volley à la main. Makki le regardait faire, écrasé sur un banc, les jambes étalés devant lui.

Oikawa, derrière son regard fatigué, fit un effort évident pour sourire. Akaashi eut pitié de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas "remis ça", je n'ai pas arrêté d'être _non binary_ parce que j'ai remis un pantalon entre temps, t'sais.

Et son ton était sec, agacé. Il en avait marre, et c'était normal.

Mattsun continuait de dribbler, malgré que son ballon ne soit pas adapté à cette pratique là. Makki bailla.

\- Laisse Mattsun, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux de son Iphone.

Son teint était toujours d'une porcelaine artificielle.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, avec tes fringues pourries, assena-t-il.

Et cela semblait normal entre eux, car Mattsun, sinon un vague sourire en coin, ne réagis pas.

\- C'est pour le _style_.

Et il prononça ce dernier mot avec un pseudo accent américain, l'air tout à fait sûr de quoi il parlait. Quel drôle de personnage.

Du coin de l'oeil, Akaashi vit Oikawa baisser un instant les yeux, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Iwaizumi se tourna vers lui, l'air concerné, désolé, compréhensif. Mais le temps que son petit ami relève les yeux, il en était déjà revenu à la contemplation du sol sous ses pieds.

Oikawa marmonna vaguement :

\- C'est pas une question de _style_ …

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Une bourrasque souffla et siffla froidement dans la cité grisonnante. Mattsun ne devait pas l'avoir entendu derrière le rebondissement de son ballon, tandis que Makki était trop pris par la lecture d'un tweet sur son téléphone et la mastication de son chewing gum rose bonbon.

Akaashi avait entendu, lui. Et aujourd'hui qu'Akaashi avait compris, il avait de la peine pour Oikawa.

Personne ne le comprenait. Pire : personne n'essayait de le comprendre. Et comme la solitude est douloureuse lorsque l'on est entouré.

Oikawa était une personne que tout le monde se butait à voir à sa façon, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse. Il était la poupée, la marionnette de tous ceux qui le voyait. Pourtant, était-ce vraiment comme cela que l'on devait traiter l'identité des gens ?

Par la suite, Kuroo échangea quelques passes avec Mattsun. Rapidement, Iwaizumi se joint à eux.

\- Bah dis donc, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu jouer ! s'exclama Mattsun.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

Le reste de la troupe s'était étalé autour de Makki. Ils discutaient vaguement de choses et d'autres. L'ambiance n'était pas folle, et Akaashi se sentait un peu malheureux pour tout le monde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de petit regard à Bokuto.

Makki, qui trainait apparemment souvent dehors, expliquait :

\- Au fait, Terushima est revenu pour cette semaine !

\- Ah bon ? s'exclama Bokuto, vaguement intéressé. Bah il devait pas rester à son internat là, jusqu'aux prochaines vacances ?

\- Si, répondit Makki, très sérieux. Mais en fait sa cousine ou je sais pas quoi se marit alors du coup ses parents l'ont forcé à rentrer cette semaine.

\- Ça m'étonne pas, ils ont l'air vachement famille chez lui, commenta Kenma. Mais du coup c'est chiant pour lui, il va pas rater ses cours ?

Makki, visiblement satisfait qu'on s'intéresse à son histoire, continua :

\- Bah si, grave. Enfin on s'est un peu parlé sur _Facebook_ , et il m'a dit qu'il reprenait les cours mercredi.

\- C'est chelou, fit Bokuto.

Makki haussa les épaules. Akaashi aurait eu envie de soupirer. Soyons honnête : _il se faisait chier_. Cette conversation était d'une banalité affligeante, et elle ne menait littéralement nul part.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais bon quand même, avec les études qu'il fait, c'est pas cool de rater des cours…Monologuait Makki. Pis, j'veux dire… J'l'aime bien mais c'est pas une lumière non plus.

Akaashi frémit. Il se sentait malgré tout un peu mal à l'aise d'écouter ces ragots miséricordieux alors qu'il ne savait même pas de qui il était question. Il songea que Makki était vraiment bizarre. Un garçon loufoque, excentrique, sans gêne. Amusant la dernière fois, et visiblement médisant parfois.

\- Il fait quoi déjà comme étude ? demanda Kenma, le nez contre son téléphone.

\- J'sais plus, un truc en rapport avec la biologie ou je sais pas quoi… baragouina Makki.

\- Bah il voulait faire coach sportif ou un truc du genre, non ? Y'a eu quoi ?

Makki, parfaite commère, haussa haut les sourcils, un oeil sur son téléphone. Cette fois, Akaashi s'octroya le droit à un minuscule soupire. Étrange comme cette expulsion d'oxygène était soulageante parfois.

\- Oui, il voulait faire des études de sport, mais ses parents ont pas du tout apprécié et ils connaissaient le darlot de l'école où il est là. Comme les sciences ça fait bien, ils ont envoyés leur gosse là bas. Mais en vrai sans être pistonné il aurait jamais pu rentrer.

\- Bah c'est con… commenta Bokuto.

Il semblait ennuyé par cette conversation. Akaashi fut peut être un peu satisfait de voir que son point de vue sur la conversation était partagé. Malgré tout, il ne le trouva pas comme d'habitude. Au fond, c'était compréhensible.

\- J'avoue, répliqua Makki. Surtout que s'il a pas le niveau, il va se planter direct. Enfin bon, les gens sont cons…

Et sur cette magnifique phrase philosophique, Makki releva subitement les yeux, fixant quelque chose derrière Bokuto. Akaashi vit ce dernier hausser les sourcils, se figer.

\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

Et Makki serra les dents.

\- Okay, j'ai oublié de vous dire, commença-t-il prudemment. Kuroo va pas être content…

Et il faisait la grimace, soudain un peu plus pâle, la poigne un peu plus serrée sur son _Iphone_ rose gold. Akaashi se tendit. Bokuto réagis au quart de tour :

\- Oh non, je sais… soupira-t-il. Tu m'en avais parlé la dernière fois.

Makki planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Que Suguru était revenu ?

Bokuto hocha vigoureusement la tête. Kenma releva les yeux, l'air catastrophé.

\- Nan, les gars, vous êtes sérieux… soupira-t-il.

Tous le regardèrent, l'air désolé. L'intéressé fit volte-face.

\- Tu vas où ? cria Bokuto dans un murmure.

\- Bah, répondit le plus petit sur le même ton. J'vais prévenir Kuroo ! Il va pêter un câble sinon !

Et sur ce, comme personne ne le retenait, Kenma se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son ami.

Tous l'observèrent.

Akaashi ne savait toujours pas qui était Suguru. Il fronça les sourcils.

Kenma tira sur la manche de Kuroo. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, l'air plus doux. Kenma lui souffla quelques mots, indiscernable depuis l'emplacement d'Akaashi. Et l'expression de Kuroo changea en quelques secondes à peine. De l'attention elle passa d'abord à l'étonnement puis à l'agacement et une sorte de colère boudeuse vint clôturer sa métamorphose.

\- Les gars, il arrive là, souffla alors Makki, et Akaashi, trop curieux, fit volte-face.

En effet, au loin, s'avançait un humain aux allures de fil de fer. Cette silhouette était osseuse, froide, la peau laiteuse. Plus il s'approchait, plus les sourcils de Kuroo se fronçaient, et plus Akaashi le discernait.

C'était un garçon, assez grand. Il portait un survêtement complet, et une paire de basket tristement basique. Ses cheveux étaient tout à fait particuliers. Sans doute avaient-ils été lissés, puis rabattu sur le côté, en sorte qu'une longue mèche lui tombait sur l'oeil gauche. Le tout, teint dans un verdâtre dont les racines noires ombraient le siège.

Le nouveau venu s'avança, d'une démarche royale, sur le Terrain. Plus personne ne parlait, tous le fixait. Akaashi était perplexe.

\- Suguru ! s'exclama Makki d'un ton faussement enjoué. Ça va ?

Et l'autre coula un long regard vers Kuroo avant de s'approcher du groupe de Makki, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Et là seulement Akaashi remarqua ses yeux, dont les iris avaient été décorées d'une paire de lentilles jaunes.

Le résultat était assez effrayant.

Surtout qu'il ne parlait toujours pas.

Trop de secondes s'étaient écoulées entre cet instant et la question de Makki pour que le tout sonne naturel. Akaashi décida que ce garçon le mettait mal à l'aise.

L'intéressé, pourtant, continua sa route filandreuse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste derrière Bokuto. Et répondit, planté face à Makki :

\- Ça va. Et vous ?

Et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer dans sa diction une douloureuse fourche sur sa langue. Les "S" étaient tonitruants, digne du serpent dans Le Livre de la Jungle, qui sifflait, menaçant " _Aie confiance_ ". Et tous les autres sons, prit dans cet ouragan sifflant, suivaient et rentraient dans la danse.

Akaashi se tourna lentement vers Bokuto, l'expression figé, et ce dernier lui rendit parfaitement son air dérangé.

-Tranquille, répliquait pourtant Makki pendant ce temps. C'était bien au bled ?

Le nouveau venu haussa les épaules.

-Comme d'hab. Et vous ? Quoi de neuf ?

Cette fois ce fut Makki qui l'imita.

-Bah, normal quoi.

Suguru hocha la tête.

L'atmosphère était tendue.

Dans le fond, les autres avaient arrêté de jouer.

Soudain, Suguru, comme pris d'une folie virevoltante, fit volte-face.

-Et alors, Kuroo ? Lança-t-il vivement.

Et un sourire carnassier avait prit place sur son visage. L'expression de l'intéressé se renfrogna.

-Ça va bien, avec tes petits projets de groupe de musique ou je sais pas quoi ? Scanda Suguru, les mains dans les poches.

Et Akaashi comprit qu'il voulait parler du trio Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma. Il déglutit. Kuroo leva la tête.

-Oh bah ouais, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Souriant, mais l'air supérieur, méprisant.

-On s'en sort plutôt bien, on se fait même pas mal de thune, répondit-il.

Et c'était faux. Tout le monde savait que, et c'était bien triste, il ne gagnait franchement pas grand-chose de leurs shows urbains.

Suguru sourit, hocha la tête.

Il faisait froid.

-Et toi alors, continua Kuroo. Toujours à fond sur…

Il marqua une pause, fit mine d'hésiter.

-C'est quoi déjà ? Ta passion bizarre, là ? Minauda-t-il.

Suguru roula des yeux.

-Ah oui ! Reprit Kuroo. Les serpents ! Ça se passe bien avec eux, tu t'es pas encore fait mordre ? Manquerait plus que tu te fasses empoisonner.

Et il afficha le sourire le plus faux qu'Akaashi ait jamais vu. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir d'ici tant l'ambiance était tendue.

Suguru lui rendit le même genre d'expression.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas pour moi, va. T'es trop mignon, siffla-t-il.

Kuroo leva la tête vers lui en agrandissant son sourire.

-Mais j'ai l'habitude tu sais. D'ailleurs c'est cool, moi aussi je me fais un peu de thune avec tout ça. Tiens, y'a deux jours j'en ai vendu un à un vieux type qui venait d'Ecosse, juste pour le récupérer, expliqua-t-il à profusion.

Et il était évident que c'était du baratin. Kuroo sourit, totalement faux-cul, et s'apprêtait à répondre une nouvelle réplique des plus cinglantes, lorsque tout à coup, un cri se fit entendre :

-MATTSUN! KUROO! BOKUTO! Hurlait une voix, se brisant à chaque voyelle.

Et tous firent volte-face. En une seconde à peine, Bokuto était debout.

Akaashi aperçut une silhouette essoufflée courir à la rencontre du groupe. Il plissa les yeux. Elle lui était familière.

-Kindaichi ?! S'exclama soudain Makki.

Et Akaashi comprit. Il se leva.

Bokuto courut à la rencontre de son ami. Lequel déboula, à moitié dans ses bras, à bout de souffle. Tous accoururent.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Demanda Kuroo qui agrippa le nouveau venu par l'épaule.

Et alors la respiration erratique de Kindaichi se transforma en hoquet et il explosa en sanglots, dans un mouvement paniqué.

Makki et Mattsun échangèrent un regard désemparé.

-C'est…! C'est parce que…! Hoquetait Kindaichi. Kunimi…! Il…!

Et il tremblait comme une feuille, tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes et son front de sueur. Akaashi sentit la peur l'envahir à son tour.

-Calme toi, va, ça va aller, déclara soudain Makki.

Et il poussa les autres hors de son chemin. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Kindaichi, lequel, à force de grandes respirations chaotiques parvint à se calmer, malgré son corps qui ne cessait de trembler.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Insista Kuroo.

Et Kindaichi prit une immense goulée d'oxygène avant de tout déballer :

-C'est Kunimi, il…! On parlait, normal, et puis il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était pas bien, et puis…! Et puis il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué et tout, et d'un seul coup…! Je sais pas, j'ai pas compris, il est tombé d'un coup ! Et puis j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il répondait pas…! Et là il veut plus se réveiller, je sais pas quoi faire…!

Makki et Mattsun échangèrent une expression parsemée de gros yeux et de sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Bokuto, en attrapant le bras de Kindaichi.

L'intéressé sursauta sous la surprise.

-Mais il est où là ?! Il est tout seul ?! Continua Bokuto, tendu.

Il était évident que Kindaichi faisait de tout son possible pour ne pas à nouveau exploser en larmes.

-Non ! brailla-t-il, le regard au sol. Ennoshita est avec lui, il m'a dit de venir vous chercher, comme quoi vous sauriez quoi faire ! lâcha-t-il, la voix suraiguë.

-Mais quoi, savoir quoi faire, s'offusqua Bokuto. Nous on sait pas mieux que vous, faut appeler les urgences c'est tout !

Et Akaashi sentait l'inquiétude vibrer dans sa voix. Pourtant, malgré l'anxiété palpable dans l'atmosphère, personne ne bougeait, personne n'agissait. Akaashi, prit d'une bouffée d'intrépidité, s'exclama à travers le groupe :

\- Bon, peu importe, on y va, et là on appellera les urgences !

Et tous le fixèrent le temps d'un sensible instant, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo approuve :

-Ouais. Kindaichi on te suit !

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à l'intéressé pour repartir en trombe vers là d'où il venait. Et il semblait à bout de souffle, mais insistait, en pleine course, à expliquer la situation à Bokuto :

-On peut pas appeler le SAMU, Bokuto, bredouillait-il.

Akaashi les suivait de près juste derrière, l'oreille attentive.

-C'est à cause des parents de Kunimi, tu sais bien que ça va pas trop avec eux et…

Bokuto le coupa :

\- Bah non je sais pas, moi, y'a qu'à toi qu'il raconte tout ça !

Et Akaashi vit une larme à nouveau couler sur la joue de Kindaichi.

Le groupe, courant furieusement, passa devant un grand parking et s'engouffra dans une rue qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais vu. Kindaichi continuait :

\- Bah ça va pas, avec ses parents, Kunimi, moi je te le dis ! Et s'ils doivent aller le chercher à l'hôpital ça va pas leur plaire ! Il va se faire engueuler et ça arrangera pas les choses ! Du coup…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, se coupant lui même. Akaashi le vit ravaler sa salive :

-On arrive, affirma-t-il.

Et en effet, au loin Akaashi aperçut une vague silhouette à terre.

En quelques secondes, tous étaient rassemblés autour d'un Ennoshita blafard et d'un Kunimi pâle comme la mort.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'ébranla Ennoshita.

Et il avait les yeux exorbités, la voix désaccordée, les mains tremblantes.

\- Je lui parle depuis tout à l'heure, j'essaye de le bouger mais y'a rien à faire ! débala-t-il. Kindaichi on peut pas rester comme ça, va falloir appeler les urgences, vraiment, il comprendra quand il se réveillera, t'inquiète !

Et l'intéressé semblait en plein débat intérieur.

Oikawa, quant à lui, n'hésita pas une seconde de plus : il récita, son téléphone plaqué contre sa joue :

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Oikawa Tooru, j'ai un garçon qui s'est évanoui là devant moi, on arrive pas à le réveiller, déclara-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Et bizarrement, Kindaichi sembla se détendre. Quelqu'un avait prit la décision à sa place. Il commença à se frotter anxieusement les mains les unes contre les autres. Ennoshita se poussa, et ce fut Kindaichi qui prit sa place, la tête de son ami inconscient sur les cuisses. Il ne le quittait plus du regard.

\- Oui, continuait Oikawa, la voix insistante. Dix-sept ans. Oui. Oui. On peut dire ça, oui…

Et il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers les autres. Bokuto et lui échangèrent un regard étrange. Oikawa répondit, bredouillant, à son interlocuteur :

\- Je crois qu'il a des problèmes pour manger, oui, mais heum…

Et Kindaichi releva brusquement la tête, l'air complètement désespéré. Pourtant il n'avait plus la force de trainer cette histoire sur ses épaules. Il se contenta d'observer Oikawa, la tête baissée, parler au téléphone.

Le temps que les urgentistes arrivent ne fut pas long, techniquement. Mais pour tout le monde, cette expérience sembla durer une éternité.

Kindaichi passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Kunimi, dont les paupières ne frémissaient toujours pas. Bokuto avait fait attention à la respiration du plus jeune durant toute l'attente. Akaashi était aussi là, pas trop près pour ne pas gêner, pas trop loin pour que sa présence soit toujours ressentie et prouve son soutien.

L'alarme bondissante des urgences avait fait s'électriser Kindaichi. Les yeux grands ouverts, des frissons sur l'échine. Kuroo et Iwaizumi étaient partis faire des signes à l'ambulance, laquelle s'était arrêtée juste à côté de l'endormi.

Kindaichi avait à nouveau explosé en sanglots lorsque, après un interrogatoire succinct à propos de Kunimi, les urgentistes avaient sortis leur brancard pour y déposer ce dernier.

Iwaizumi, après un regard interdit autour de lui, s'était approché, s'était placé juste à côté de lui et lui avait frappé gentiment dans le dos.

Cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur Kindaichi.

Sur ce garçon qui pleurait son ami assoupi, qu'on lui avait arraché des mains pour l'emmener, loin, dans une camionnette éclatante, hurlante.

On lui avait interdit de monter lui aussi.

Finalement, l'intervention des Urgences avait duré quelques secondes à peine. Un travail bien fait. Certes. Mais un trou poinçonné dans le coeur de ceux qui restaient.

Akaashi avait un peu du mal à respirer.

Kindaichi avait laissé Iwaizumi en plan. Et pourtant, tous savaient l'affection et l'admiration qu'il lui portait en temps normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ? lui avait demandé Oikawa, la voix douce. Tu peux venir chez nous si tu veux.

Et Akaashi songea combien le coeur d'Oikawa était grand. Lui qui affrontait déjà tant trouvait encore la force d'être généreux. Sans doute était-on plus compatissant du malheur des autres lorsqu'on l'avait vécu soi même.

Pourtant, Kindaichi secoua la tête.

Il marchait lentement, tête basse. Sa paire de Vans à ses pieds était trempée et boueuse. Pas des chaussures pour l'hiver.

-C'est gentil, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Mais je vais rentrer chez moi, je crois. Mes parents m'attendent.

Tous hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs, solennels.

Qu'allait-il advenir de Kunimi ? Sa maladie l'avait rattrapé. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ses parents étaient loin d'en être attendris. C'était triste. Dix-sept ans à peine et déjà si mal partis. Dix-sept ans à peine et déjà si mal tout court.

Dix-sept ans. Etait-ce vraiment là un âge pour être triste ?

Ainsi Kindaichi reprit sa propre route. Le groupe décida de rentrer.

Bokuto marchait juste à côté d'Akaashi, lequel souffrait sincèrement pour son ami. Lui qui méritait tant de lumière, et qui en donnait tellement au monde, ne faisait qu'enchaîner catastrophes sur catastrophes. Akaashi lui donna un petit coup de coude, pas méchant, pour attirer son attention. Bokuto baissa les yeux vers lui, Akaashi lui fit un petit sourire. Une simple fraction d'émotion pour signifier un "je suis avec toi" tout doucement. Bokuto sourit à son tour, et attira son ami contre lui, un bras derrière ses épaules.

Ils finirent par tous arriver devant l'immeuble.

Oikawa ouvrit la porte et la tint pour tout le monde.

Iwaizumi fut le dernier à rentrer. Les deux amants se croisèrent du regard. Iwaizumi s'arrêta. Oikawa jeta un regard sur sa ville, son microscopique coin de planète qu'il appelait gentiment son chez lui, puis déclara tristement :

-Finalement t'avais raison Iwa, ça nous aura pas changé les idées de sortir aujourd'hui.

Et Iwaizumi prit la main d'Oikawa, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Il vous fait quel effet ce chapitre là, après le joyeux de la semaine dernière ? Vous vous sentez comment vis à vis d'Iwaizumi ? Ca vous fait quoi qu'il ait failli frapper Oikawa...? Oikawa en jupe dans la rue ? Suguru, vous l'aimez ou pas, vous ? Comment vous auriez réagi à la place de Kindaichi ? Vous avez peur pour Kunimi ?_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Je rappelle à tous de passer sur le blog de Dance Dance : dance-dance-bokuaka sur Tumblr !_

 _Sinon, je cherche toujours un traducteur pour traduire Dance Dance en anglais ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP !_

 _ **INFO :**_ _ **Le prochain chapitre ne paraitra pas dimanche prochain**_ _! Je vous tient au courant sur le blog, mais à priori ce sera plutôt pour mercredi prochain !_

 _Sur ce, je vous remercie tous pour votre lecture ! J'espère que votre début de semaine se passe bien, et sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Bonne nuit les petites marmottes ! :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou les copains !_

 _Bienvenu sur le chapitre 19 de Dance Dance ! Désolé pour ce retard !_

 _Je vous préviens tout de suite, j'aurai du mal à vous dire quand sortira le chap 20, probablement le premier dimanche des vacances scolaires. Je vous tiens au courant via le blog ! ;)_

 _Merci énormément à tous pour vos reviews, fav, follow etc... On est de plus en plus nombreux j'ai l'impression, et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir ! Même si j'avoue, je flippe un peu aussi hahaha ! :D_

 _Ce chapitre à été corrigé par_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _puis par_ _ **Chrome83**_ _, merci les copains ! :D_

 _Mis à part ça, laissez moi faire une annonce, qui me fait extrêmement plaisir..._

 _Figurez vous que_ _ **Dance Dance va être traduit en ESPAGNOL**_ _! :D Oh. My. God. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire "Dios mio" ! :D Je suis tellement impatiente de voir la réaction du fandom hispanophone ! La traduction sera faite par l'adorable_ _ **Noixine**_ _, que je remercie de tout coeur :3_

 _Allez, comme je n'en ais jamais assez, laissez moi quémander encore un peu... Je cherche toujours un volontaire pour aussi traduire DD en anglais ! :3_

 _Allez, sur ce je me tais et vous laisse à votre lecture !_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Personne n'avait revu Kindaichi depuis le départ aux urgences de Kunimi. Depuis cet évènement, tout le monde restait un peu gris.

\- Apparemment, se lança Bokuto, les jambes croisées devant lui. Makki lui a envoyé un message sur Facebook, mais il répond pas.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

En cet instant précis, Akaashi se trouvait accompagné de la troupe habituelle et de Mishimiya, Terushima, Ennoshita et Kyotani, assis en cercle sur le Terrain. Le bitume était froid contre leurs cuisses et tout le monde se tenait recroquevillé sur soi-même.

Le problème était qu'il n'était pas mince affaire de réchauffer, en plus d'un corps congelé, un coeur glacé de fatigue. Les voix étaient basses, les soupirs récurrents, les yeux cernés.

Le vent quant à lui, sifflait de son La habituel, et dansait dans les cheveux longs, les capuches de manteaux et les draps aux fenêtres.

Plus tôt ce jour-là, Bokuto était venu chercher Akaashi au théâtre.

À la grande surprise de ce dernier.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

Bokuto lui avait souri, l'air fatigué, un peu hésitant, affirmant qu'il passait simplement par là, et qu'il avait eu envie de le voir. Et en toute honnêteté, il faisait un peu mal au coeur à Akaashi. Trop de malheurs lui tombaient dessus récemment, et même un garçon lumineux comme lui ne pouvait pas traverser de telles décadences sans récolter quelques égratignures.

\- Ça m'étonne pas, répondit Mishimiya, qui se tenait là, assise en tailleur.

Elle portait un short de sport malgré le vent piquant, dévoilant ses jambes couvertes de bleus, et éraflées aux genoux.

\- Ouais, il est pas souvent connecté, confirma Terushima.

Akaashi avait fait ce jour-là la connaissance de ce garçon un peu déjanté. Il portait quelques piercings de-ci de-là : un à la langue, à la lèvre, sur le nez, aux oreilles… Ses cheveux étaient visiblement, d'après leur couleur jaune criard, décolorés à la va-vite. Akaashi pensa qu'Oikawa avait sans doute raison la dernière fois, lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il fallait toujours recolorer par dessus une décoloration. Pensée futile à part, Terushima, d'après ses dires, "ne faisait que passer", car ses parents n'étaient pas joyeux de le voir sortir, sachant que leurs multiples plans familiaux leur prenaient déjà beaucoup de temps.

Il avait dix-huit ans et portait un sweat épais, dont il avait rabattu la capuche pour se tenir chaud. Aux pieds, il avait revêtu une paire de baskets imposantes, et par dessus, un jean bleu foncé assez basique. Rien là d'extraordinaire.

Il parlait de tout et rien, même quand il ne savait pas de qui ou quoi l'on parlait, avec une légèreté sans pareille. Il n'avait peur de rien, et s'écriait, s'esclaffait, et Akaashi se demandait parfois s'il comprenait toujours de quoi il était question. Il n'y réfléchit pas plus que ça malgré tout, car il avait plutôt la tête à Bokuto, qui semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées, la tête dodelinant vers le sol, lâchant quelques mots de temps en temps. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais comment lui en vouloir ?

Une bourrasque souffla soudainement sur la ville ; les grands arbres agitèrent leurs branches dans une danse frénétique. Il faisait vraiment froid ce soir-là. Akaashi frissonna.

Cette fois, Iwaizumi était sorti. Après l'incident de la dernière fois, il ne semblait plus capable de regarder sincèrement Oikawa. Il gardait les yeux baissés, le dos courbé, et acquiesçait à tout ce que lui proposait son petit-ami. Il n'était pas pour autant plus vivant ; mais en tous les cas bien plus commode.

Cela ne rassurait personne.

Kuroo n'était pas bien bavard non plus. Mais il ne se complaisait plus dans cet espèce de silence mystérieux qui l'entourait parfois. Il était comme les autres : fatigué. Silencieux. Morne. Kenma, fidèle à lui-même, jouait sur son téléphone, ne pipait mot. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Quant à Oikawa… Que dire de lui ?

Oikawa faisait de son mieux avec sa situation.

\- Bon les gars, je vais peut être pas tarder, moi… lâcha soudain Ennoshita.

Il était six heures et demie du soir.

\- Tu rentres ? fit Mishimiya avant de souffler sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait dans l'oeil.

\- Bah ouais, j'ai du boulot pour la rentrée et j'ai encore rien fait… répondit l'intéressé.

Il sembla hésiter, marqua une pause. Akaashi le savait très sérieux par rapport à ses études, d'après les dires de Bokuto. Ennoshita ajouta :

\- Vous savez c'est dur cette année.

Et tous acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Personne ne releva. Personne n'osa lui jeter un regard. Personne n'avait plus le courage de s'inquiéter pour les autres.

C'était un peu triste.

Akaashi avait un peu mal au coeur.

\- Bah je vais peut-être faire un peu de chemin avec toi, alors… lâcha finalement Terushima. Je vais me faire engueuler si je rentre encore trop tard, expliqua-t-il.

Ainsi, les au revoir ne s'éternisèrent pas. Et Akaashi était en train de songer qu'il allait peut-être lui aussi rentrer.

Il était fatigué, et pour être honnête, il avait l'impression que cette entrevue commune n'était bénéfique à personne. Tout le monde semblait dans ses pensées. Comme si personne ne voulait être là, mais s'agrippait malgré tout à la présence des autres. Akaashi n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin de la présence d'autrui pour être rassuré. Au contraire, il vivait pour un peu de calme, de liberté avec ses uniques pensées. Malgré tout, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Aussi les prenait-il un peu tous en pitié, eux, réunis par dépit dans leur tristesse.

Bokuto, pourtant, était un cas spécial malgré tout. Le voir si avachi pinçait réellement le coeur d'Akaashi. Pas par une simple tristesse contemplative, mais par une vivace compassion. Quand Bokuto clignait tristement des yeux, c'était le coeur d'Akaashi qui se déchirait. Et quand leurs regards se croisaient, Akaashi partageait toute sa peine, puisque d'un simple coup d'oeil il la comprenait sans même la vivre à sa place.

Éventuellement, la discussion s'orienta sur la soirée à venir, à laquelle Bokuto l'avait invité précédemment.

Akaashi n'apprit pas grand-chose. Apparemment, ce serait le genre de grosses soirées, où beaucoup de gens venaient, où beaucoup d'alcool coulait, et où la musique explosait. Typiquement le genre de soirée où Akaashi n'avait que très rarement été invité. Ce n'était pas son genre, voilà tout. Et bien que cette perspective ne l'enchante pas plus que ça, il était tout de même enjoué à l'idée d'avoir été invité. Il faisait partie du groupe maintenant. Il se promit alors de faire des efforts. D'être sociable, aimable, amusant et amusé. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être décevant, comme il savait pouvoir l'être. Quitte à porter un masque de jovialité toute la soirée. Si c'était ce genre de retrouvailles qui plaisaient à la Troupe, et plus particulièrement à Bokuto, il se sentait capable de prouver son intérêt durant cette soirée.

Par la suite, Oikawa commença une discussion avec Kuroo sur une série qu'Akaashi ne suivait pas, tandis que Bokuto, Kyotani et Mishimiya échangeaient quelques mots sur leur sport de prédilection : le volley.

\- Tu en as déjà fait, Akaashi ? demanda la jeune fille, les sourcils haussés, les jambes parcourues de frissons.

C'était sûrement là un peu par pitié, car Akaashi ne trouvait pas grand-chose à dire. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Oui, un peu au lycée, commença-t-il.

Et il remarqua en fond sonore une sorte de battement régulier, tandis que quelques vibrations lui parvenaient depuis le macadam. Il se retint de froncer les sourcils, mais aiguisa ses sens, curieux.

\- Au lycée c'est pas du tout pareil qu'en club, marmonna soudainement Kyotani en guise de réponse.

Et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à Akaashi. Ce dernier ne trouva rien à dire, un peu pris par dépit. Sa phrase était sans doute correcte, mais manquait de gentillesse.

Dans le fond, le battement frénétique se rapprochait. De plus en plus lourd contre le sol. Le danseur classique tendit sérieusement l'oreille.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, répondit Mishimiya en plaçant ses mains sur ses mollets devant elle.

Akaashi ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

\- Moi j'en ai fait en première, expliquait-elle. Mais j'en faisais en club depuis…

\- KYOTANI! s'égosilla soudain une voix, explosant par-dessus le battement frénétique.

Et Akaashi fit volte-face. Mishimiya se tut. Les tambourinements contre le sol prirent tout leur sens. Leur origine s'élançait vers le petit groupe assis sur le sol, l'air affolé.

\- Mattsun ? fit Kuroo en relevant le nez vers le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier s'écrasa à genoux juste devant Kyotani, le souffle erratique. Kyotani fronça furieusement le nez et les sourcils, tout en se reculant, l'air agressif.

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il, tendu.

Et Mattsun, peinant à retrouver sa respiration, releva la tête, les cheveux désordonnés, le visage paniqué :

\- Kyotani, expira-t-il. Y'a les flics à la statue du rond-point ! Ils sont venus avec les chiens !

Et sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Akaashi, l'expression de Kyotani se métamorphosa. De l'agacement il passa à l'épouvante. Du nez plissé il passa aux yeux exorbités.

\- Quoi ?! cria Bokuto.

Et la tête d'Akaashi virevolta vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le danseur classique, un peu inquiet.

Il fit le tour des personnes présentes du regard. Tous semblaient horrifiés. Oikawa, Mishimiya, même Kenma... Akaashi sentit son coeur s'emballer d'inquiétude dans sa cage thoracique, et sa gorge se nouer.

Si l'on avait peur de la présence des autorités, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose à cacher. Et Akaashi redoutait le pire.

Personne ne répondit à sa question. Mattsun enchaîna, le regard planté dans celui de Kyotani.

\- Faut prévenir Yahaba ! s'égosilla-t-il, et ses poignets tremblaient.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kyotani.

En une seconde, il bondit sur ses jambes, et partit en trombe en direction de la Base. Bokuto et Kuroo se levèrent exactement au même moment, et se fixèrent intensément le temps d'un instant à peine.

\- T'y vas ? lâcha Kuroo.

\- Tu restes là, répliqua Bokuto.

Et ce dernier jeta un très bref regard à Akaashi avant de se mettre à courir furieusement à la suite de Kyotani.

Les membres du danseur classique s'électrifièrent alors instantanément, et son coeur fit un bond gargantuesque dans sa poitrine. Il commençait à avoir franchement peur, en plus de la panique passagère de rigueur.

\- Bokuto ?! lâcha-t-il et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se levait et faisait quelques pas vers son ami.

Le reste de la troupe, pendant ce temps-là, s'était levé et rassemblé, se dirigeant désormais dans la direction opposée.

\- Akaashi ! lança Oikawa.

Et l'intéressé fit volte-face, complètement perdu, déboussolé.

Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?!

\- Nous on va là-bas, le pressa son aîné avec un mouvement de bras vers l'immeuble du vieux Nekomata.

Akaashi jeta un rapide regard dans cette direction.

\- On va voir si on peut pas les ralentir, tu fais quoi, toi ? Tu viens avec nous ? déblatéra Oikawa, l'air urgent.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche.

-...ou tu préfères rejoindre Bokuto ? le coupa Kenma.

Et le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bon. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir.

\- Je le rejoins, lâcha-t-il.

Et il eut à peine le temps de voir le groupe hocher la tête qu'il partit à son tour au galop à la suite de son ami.

Akaashi était bon sportif, et poids plume pour sa taille. Il courait vite. Il progressait à travers les arbres fantomatiques et les immeubles sans vie, le coeur battant la chamade, pressé contre ses poumons par l'inquiétude. Il savait que s'il n'était pas en train de courir à cet instant, ses jambes lui auraient sûrement hurlé de le faire. L'instinct de survie est un peu bête parfois, et nous ordonne de fuir à tort et à travers. Pourtant, en cet instant Akaashi savait qu'il ne se sauvait pas. Au contraire, il s'enfonçait dans les problèmes.

Il secoua la tête.

Oikawa avait dit " **les** retenir". De qui parlait-il ? Sur le coup il n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Les policiers peut-être ?

Akaashi n'eut pas plus le temps de se poser de questions qu'il déboula sur un carrefour. Paniqué, esseulé, il tourna la tête à gauche. Rien. Une rue vide. En face ? Circulation lente et tranquille. Quelques passants de-ci de-là. Les mains d'Akaashi se mirent à trembler. À droite ? Quelque chose dans son organisme explosa et lui donna l'impulsion. Il se jeta en avant. Bokuto était là-bas !

Akaashi se savait bon coureur avant ce jour-là, mais certainement pas si bon sprinter. Il rattrapa son ami en quelques secondes.

\- BOKUTO ! s'époumona-t-il.

Et l'intéressé fit brutalement volte-face. Même de loin Akaashi vit ses yeux écarquillés. Bokuto s'arrêta afin de laisser le plus petit le rattraper.

\- Akaashi ! s'exclama-t-il, et dans le feu de l'action, il attrapa son ami par les épaules.

L'intéressé peinait à respirer. Il posa ses mains contre les avant-bras de Bokuto.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! poursuivait-il.

\- Je t'ai suivi ! répondit bêtement Akaashi. Oikawa m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire et…!

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour les grands discours.

Son coeur battait si fort, si vite dans sa poitrine qu'Akaashi avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber à tout moment, bancale sur ses genoux tremblants.

Bokuto le fixait, l'air désemparé, comme s'il était en train de prendre une décision. Akaashi l'empêcha de choisir quoi que ce soit pour lui et imposa, d'une voix tonitruante :

\- Bokuto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Et l'intéressé ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Jeta un petit coup d'oeil à gauche. À droite. Sur Akaashi. Sur le sol.

\- Okay, écoute, Akaashi… bredouilla-t-il et il entraîna son interlocuteur à sa suite.

Ils marchaient d'un pas soutenu, toujours dans la même direction.

\- Je devrais pas te le dire, okay ? Mais bon, là y'a pas le choix. T'es pas obligé de me suivre, d'accord ? pressa-t-il, le ton inquiet.

Akaashi déglutit, la mine désemparée. Il n'arrêtait pas de tordre ses doigts les uns avec les autres.

\- Okay, souffla-t-il.

\- Bon, soupira Bokuto. En gros…

Il leva la tête, jeta un regard droit devant lui.

\- Tu vois Yahaba ? Il était là au Terrain la dernière fois. Ils arrêtaient pas de se gueuler dessus avec Kyotani, et il-...

\- Ouais, ouais, je vois, le coupa Akaashi, urgent.

Bokuto lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Bref, reprit-il. Bah ce gars c'est notre dealer à tous, tu vois ?

Et le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bon.

Yahaba ? Dealer ? Ce garçon aux airs angéliques et au sourire enfantin ? Jamais de la vie Akaashi ne l'aurait soupçonné. Comme quoi c'était vrai qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Néanmoins, ce qu'Akaashi remarqua dans la tournure de Bokuto, fut le "c'est **notre** dealer **à tous**."

Qui était ce "tous" bien vague ? Qui en faisait partit ? Surtout, Bokuto se comptait-il dans le lot ? Pourtant, Akaashi ne se sentait pas vraiment foudroyé par cette nouvelle. Des humains complètement défoncés, il en avait vu, et pas qu'une fois. Le lycée ; c'était un endroit sympa à ce niveau-là. Tout comme les grandes écoles artistiques, lesquelles comportaient toujours leurs lots d'artistes désemparés, terrassés par leurs addictions en tous genres. Toujours est-il qu'Akaashi commençait à connaître Bokuto, et il savait qu'il n'était pas un junkie désespéré.

Cela n'arrêtait pas sa curiosité.

Pourtant, devant la mine réflective d'Akaashi, Bokuto leva vers son ami de grands yeux inquiets.

-Comme j't'ai dis, t'es pas obligé de me suivre, t'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les histoires si tu veux pas et...Bredouilla-t-il.

Akaashi décida qu'il n'était pas vraiment temps de se poser ce genre de questions. Il releva un regard qu'il se savait fougueux vers Bokuto, lequel se stoppa lui-même dans sa phrase.

-Tu me prends pour qui, répliqua Akaashi, avec un sourcil haussé camouflant une part de vérité. Je suis pas débile, je sais que ça existe la drogue, merci.

Et malgré la situation tendue, Bokuto ne parvint pas à camoufler le sourire goguenard qui se glissa sur son visage. Akaashi quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

-Bon… Reprit Bokuto. Comme tu voudras alors.

Il baissa la tête. La releva.

-Bref, comme t'as vu, Mattsun a vu les flics au croisement entre vers chez toi et ici, reprit-il alors, bien décidé à éclaircir la situation. Du coup, comme tout le monde sait très bien qui fournit tout le monde dans le quartier… Bah il est venu chercher Kyotani pour qu'il prévienne Yahaba. Parce que même s'ils s'engueulent tout le temps, c'est encore lui le plus proche de Yahaba. Là ils doivent être tous les deux chez Yahaba en train de faire je sais pas quoi…

Bokuto baissa les yeux pour la première fois. Soupira. Les deux garçons avançaient toujours au pas de course, passant devant des dizaines de blocs identiques.

-En vrai, reprit le plus grand. Je sais pas du tout ce qu'on peut faire. Les flics ont les chiens. Tout le monde connaît Yahaba. Et pas que ceux qui veulent de la beuh. Ils étaient déjà venus trainer pas loin la dernière fois, les flics…

Et cette fois, l'inquiétude envahit à nouveau Akaashi.

Soyons clairs : il n'y connaissait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de réagir dans une situation pareille. Il voulait aider Bokuto, mais ne savait pas comment faire. De plus, sa morale commençait à le titiller. Il n'était pas vraiment certain d'être consentant à s'opposer à la loi. Mais il secoua la tête. Ses idées étaient embrouillées, valdinguées dans sa boîte crânienne par l'urgence de la situation.

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Bokuto et Akaashi finirent par arriver devant l'immeuble de Yahaba, une copie parfaite de celui de la bande : un simple bloc gris.

Ils avaient repris leur course jusqu'à la porte, et Akaashi avait retrouvé son souffle, malgré son coeur battant d'angoisse. Il restait mal à l'aise. Il essayait de se montrer assuré face à Bokuto, mais Akaashi savait qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Akaashi n'était pas familier avec ce genre d'histoires, le pire délit qu'il avait sans doute jamais commis était de passer en voiture malgré le feu rouge, et il savait que s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, il n'aurait ni assez de cran ni assez d'audace pour oser se tenir aux côtés de Bokuto et les autres.

Aussi tentait-il de ravaler le noeud dans sa gorge, et faisait-il de son mieux pour contrôler ses mouvements, sa voix, ses pensées.

Les deux amis couraient en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, coeurs battants, jambes fébriles. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte de l'immeuble, lorsque tout à coup, une silhouette explosa justement hors du bloc bétonné, les bras lourdement chargés.

Kyotani.

Sa chevelure jaune canari était inoubliable.

Bokuto réagit au quart de tour :

-Kyotani! dit-il d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas trop pressant.

Sans doute voulait-il, malgré tout ce tapage, éviter d'attirer des regards suspicieux ? Franchement, ce n'était pas gagné.

Akaashi ne fit aucune remarque, se tourna vers Bokuto. L'expression de ce dernier semblait mixée entre la détermination et l'inquiétude.

Kyotani se retourna, mais continuait de courir. Akaashi réalisa que ses chargements se révélaient en fait être trois plantes en pots qu'il portait, brinquebalantes, entre ses bras ; et au vu des feuilles aux sept branches dentelées qui habillaient les tiges, Akaashi comprit qu'il s'agissait là de la fameuse flore hors la loi.

Bokuto se remit à courir à la suite de Kyotani. Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond, aussi suivit-il son ami, presque guidé par une sorte d'instinct de survie.

-Tu vas en faire quoi ?! gronda Bokuto envers Kyotani, alors qu'il tentait de le retenir par le bras.

Kyotani virevolta hors d'atteinte de ce dernier, les yeux exorbités, le regard menaçant, le nez froncé. Comme prêt à mordre. Akaashi ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Un frisson le parcourut. Ses jambes lui hurlaient de se mettre à courir loin d'ici.

-Je vais les foutre dans le canal, répliqua Kyotani, plein de hargne. Me suivez pas ! aboya-t-il ensuite, les doigts crispés sur ses pots en argile.

Et sur ce, sans un mot de plus, il détala à nouveau, rapide comme l'éclair. Le coeur d'Akaashi battait à cent à l'heure, il était essoufflé. Il jeta un grand regard déboussolé vers Bokuto.

-C'est loin le canal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Bof, répliqua instantanément Bokuto. Ça ira pour lui.

Akaashi releva les yeux. En effet, Kyotani était déjà loin.

-Et nous on fait quoi, du coup ? insista-t-il.

Il s'attendait à la réponse qu'il reçut, malgré tout cela ne le rassura pas pour autant :

-On monte. On va voir Yahaba.

Et son regard était glacé.

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers en quelques secondes.

L'état de l'immeuble de Yahaba n'était pas mieux que celui de la troupe. Les murs et le sol étaient couverts exactement du même carrelage, petits carreaux noirs épars parmi une mer de mosaïque beigâtre.

Peu importe.

Bokuto entraîna Akaashi jusqu'au quatrième étage. Il était plus grand que lui, aussi montait-il plus vite les escaliers. Quand il sautait quatre marches, Akaashi en enjambait trois. Arrivé face au quatrième palier, Bokuto se tourna vers son ami, et seulement en cet instant, Akaashi perçut la profondeur de l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait. Bokuto était courageux. Bokuto jouait au brave. Mais au fond Bokuto était tout aussi perdu. Akaashi le vit jeter un petit regard au sol avant de s'approcher de lui. Il dit :

-Akaashi, te sens pas forcé de venir, hein. C'est encore des emmerdes à la con.

Il chuchotait. Akaashi ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais une inflexion particulière dans la voix de son ami le frappa en plein coeur. Bokuto le fixait d'un air insistant, pressé, mais prêt à attendre la réponse du danseur classique. Ce dernier releva les yeux, la poitrine fébrile. Et leurs regards explosèrent l'un face à l'autre.

-Je me sens pas forcé, répliqua Akaashi et il n'entendit pas sa propre voix.

Il était trop concentré sur le voile qui venait de tomber sur la scène. Trop concentré sur cette inquiétude dans les yeux de Bokuto, sur ce tremblement superficiel qui avait pris part de ses mains.

Akaashi pensait que Bokuto répondrait, mais au lieu de cela, il resta figé sur place, penché en avant, face à face avec son danseur classique, la mine réflective, le regard un peu lointain. Alors Akaashi, prit de la folie du temps qui presse, attrapa la main de Bokuto, signe de soutient semblable à la scène explosive entre Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Il serra ses doigts contre la paume de son ami, et, avec un dernier regard appuyé, l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte de Yahaba.

Akaashi sonna.

Il ne pensait plus.

Son esprit était vide.

Seule la pression du moment le guidait.

Yahaba ouvrit immédiatement.

-Kyotani est avec vous ?! Demanda-t-il sans même prendre le temps de comprendre qui se trouvait devant sa porte.

Il avait le teint livide, les yeux brillants, l'expression décontenancée.

-Non, résonna soudain, forte de réalité, la voix de Bokuto dans le dos d'Akaashi.

Ce dernier sentit son monde s'ébranler.

Yahaba les entraîna tous les deux à l'intérieur. À première vue, un appartement normal. Conçu selon le même schéma pratique que celui de la troupe. Akaashi, anxieux, et toujours Bokuto au bout du bras, lançait des regards suspicieux à chaque coin de l'habitation.

Autant être clair : l'odeur âcre du cannabis embaumait l'atmosphère.

Akaashi se sentit paniquer avec la poigne de Bokuto se resserrant sur sa main.

Les fenêtres avaient été grandes ouvertes. Yahaba entraîna les deux garçons dans une petite pièce toute en longueur, qui devait servir à la fois de cagibi et de pseudo-bureau. Cependant, tous les meubles avaient été bougés hors du chemin, et laissaient désormais place à un grand coin de pièce, trempé, encombré de multiples matériaux de nettoyage et de désodorisant.

-Ça sent comment ? demanda Yahaba d'une voix blanche, insistante.

Akaashi vit Bokuto déglutir.

-Comme d'habitude, répondit-il d'un ton encore plus démuni.

Et Yahaba se tourna vers lui, l'air horrifié. Au même instant, le téléphone de Bokuto vibra avec insistance tout au fond de la poche de ce dernier. Les trois garçons se fixèrent un instant tour à tour, pétrifiés, chacun à leur façon. Bokuto, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, échangea un long regard lourd de sens avec Yahaba, lequel avait véritablement tourné du gris déploré au blanc fantomatique.

Bokuto pianota un instant sur son téléphone. Akaashi vit ses yeux lire à toute vitesse un SMS, puis son expression tourner, se flétrir encore plus.

Il se racla la gorge :

-C'est Oikawa, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Yahaba ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, ne respirait plus.

-Lui et les autres étaient restés pour surveiller, continua Bokuto d'un ton bien trop prudent pour être rassurant.

Akaashi avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Il sentait son coeur battre bien trop fort dans sa poitrine, il sentait l'air trop épais dans ses poumons, l'oxygène trop lourd autour de lui, le monde trop sombre, le sol pas assez droit. Comme s'il était trop grand pour cet endroit.

-Et donc, reprit Bokuto, et tout son malaise explosait aux yeux d'Akaashi. Oikawa me dit que…

Il se racla encore une fois la gorge, et finit par lâcher, ses mots tombant dans la pièce avec la pesanteur du plomb :

-Il me dit que les flics arrivent vers ici. Avec des chiens. Ils seront là dans cinq, dix minutes.

Et Bokuto chercha le regard de Yahaba ; ses mains tremblaient. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il resta une seconde, les yeux perdus dans une sorte de néant protecteur, offert par son inconscient.

C'est seulement lorsque Bokuto s'osa à souffler, le ton appliqué comme une pression de doigts sur un vase de cristal :

-Yahaba, t'as entendu…?

C'est seulement après ces quelques pauvres mots, que l'intéressé releva le regard et explosa en larmes sous les yeux paniqués d'Akaashi.

Yahaba se jeta alors au sol, agrippant fermement un fragment de serpillère, et s'empressa de frotter avec la force du désespoir son carrelage déjà tourmenté.

-Putain les gars, hoquetait-il.

Et Akaashi ressentait toute sa peur, toute son angoisse, comme si elles étaient siennes.

-Vous savez qu'ils peuvent me foutre en taule pour ça, claqua-t-il, le ton grelottant. Ils trouveront d'autres preuves. J'suis sûr les vieux d'à côté vont tout balancer. J'vais aller en taule putain, haletait-il, plein de larmes.

Et Bokuto s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Akaashi avait peur. Il fallait se l'avouer. Il avait peur pour Yahaba, bien sûr. Mais il avait surtout peur pour Bokuto. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas directement quelque chose à se reprocher dans cette histoire, mais il semblait tant vouloir s'impliquer que cela pourrait le mener droit aux problèmes. Akaashi aussi, tout comme Yahaba, manquait d'air. Cette pièce était trop étroite. Le monde était trop petit pour lui. Il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici.

Bokuto attrapa vigoureusement Yahaba par les épaules, puis déclara, d'un ton cherchant à le motiver lui même :

-Okay, t'inquiète. On va descendre avec Akaashi, imposa-t-il d'un ton dur.

Akaashi se sentit frissonner d'angoisse.

-On va te faire gagner du temps, okay ? continuait-il. Et si on peut, on les envoie ailleurs. Pendant ce temps là, tu ranges. Tu rends l'appart le plus normal possible.

Et Yahaba buvait ses paroles telles des paroles d'évangile. Akaashi réalisa qu'il faisait exactement la même chose.

Les situations d'urgence révélaient bien qui avait le courage enfoui au plus profond du coeur. Pourtant, Bokuto tremblait de tout son corps. De le voir ainsi, Akaashi avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? L'odeur partira pas, répliqua Yahaba, la voix pleine de vagues.

Bokuto se leva et tira son interlocuteur avec lui.

-Je sais pas moi, s'exclama-t-il, et il le lâcha avec hâte. C'est pas moi le junkie ici, tu devrais savoir des trucs comme ça ?!

Et il attrapa Akaashi par le poignet, l'entrainant hors de la pièce.

Yahaba ne répondit pas, mais les suivit.

Akaashi se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon, tiré de gauche à droite. Toute énergie et forme de logique semblaient l'avoir quitté. Il était désormais guidé par ses instincts. Impossible de réfléchir.

Sans plus un mot, Bokuto et Akaashi quittèrent donc l'appartement. Au milieu des escaliers, Yahaba leur cria :

-Prévenez Kyotani !

Et on entendit sa porte se claquer, puis résonner dans tout l'immeuble.

Akaashi retrouva le don de la parole :

-Y'a rien à faire, hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Les deux garçons déboulaient en bas des escaliers.

Bokuto lui jeta un regard rougi, à la limite des larmes.

-Nan. Rien à faire. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec les flics.

Il prit une grande inspiration, tandis que les poumons d'Akaashi s'aplatissaient dans sa poitrine. Il était terrifié. Et certainement pas prêt à tenir tête, voire, comble de l'audace, mentir, à qui que ce soit vu son état psychique. Et encore moins aux forces de l'ordre.

-Obligé ils connaissent Yahaba depuis le temps, continuait Bokuto. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'ils viennent pour lui. Maintenant ils ont calé, ça y est…

Et de son ton semblait avoir été aspirée toute forme de sentiments, d'émotions, de vie. Les cernes de Bokuto ressortaient, comme surlignées un million de fois, tandis que ses yeux exorbités lui donnaient l'air complètement ahuri.

On ne le reconnaissait plus, et cette simple pensée donna un nouveau frisson à Akaashi. Il aurait voulu attraper son ami et s'enfuir loin d'ici avec lui. Que les autres se débrouillent, qu'on leur laisse une seconde de répit !

Ils déboulèrent dans la rue, le vent battant. Bokuto expliqua à Akaashi qu'ils allaient attendre à une certaine intersection, et simplement attendre l'arrivée de la Police. Là, il faudrait leur indiquer une mauvaise piste, ou dans le pire des cas, les retenir le plus longtemps. Akaashi se sentait glacé sur place.

Il n'était pas comme Bokuto.

Pas comme Kyotani.

Pas comme Oikawa.

Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Pétrifié. Mentir le rendait déjà nerveux, mais alors s'il était question de mentir sur ce sujet compliqué, et en plus à des humains dans la capacité de l'accuser de tout et de rien dans l'instant même… Akaashi se sentait mourir sur place. Il avait la tête qui tournait, l'estomac tordu sur lui-même, les bras tremblants.

Akaashi n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les autorités. Mais le fait était que le monde et la société dans laquelle il vivait lui avaient toujours soufflé qu'il fallait se méfier de ces gens-là. Qu'ils avaient du pouvoir, et qu'ils adoraient en user à tort et à travers. Et le résultat était là. Une sirène retentissait dans la rue, et tous les passants se figeaient, inquiets. Comme si c'était eux qu'on était venu arrêter. Avaient-ils quelque chose à se reprocher ? Non. Mais on ne savait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une accusation à tort, et de la honte, le mépris qui s'ensuit.

Tous craignaient cette loi déplacée, hors de contexte, aléatoire et incertaine.

Akaashi le premier, en tant que parfait clone d'une société formatée.

Et soudain, au moment même où ce dernier s'apprêtait à dévaler dans une fosse de réflexions identitaires, détachées de toute réalité, toutes ses tortures mentales prirent férocement vie.

Au loin, deux hommes en uniformes bleu marine déboulèrent de nulle part, le pas décidé, imposant, irréfutable. Akaashi sentit avec une précision terrifiante le sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Bokuto baisser les yeux vers lui, le regard l'englobant tout entier.

-Akaashi ? souffla-t-il doucement. Ça va ?

Et l'intéressé aurait eu envie d'exploser en sanglot.

N'était-il pas étrange, l'effet procuré par cette expression si banale, ce "ça va" sans vie, lorsque justement un sens véritable y était placé ? N'était-il pas étrange, l'effet de ces deux pauvres mots, lorsque la réponse était un "non" tonitruant, mais que l'on se savait dans l'obligation de murmurer un oui ?

Akaashi hocha à peine la tête.

Bokuto déglutit.

-Tu peux toujours partir si tu veux, glissa-t-il.

Et Akaashi comprit dans cette unique phrase combien Bokuto avait envie qu'il reste. Combien sa compagnie lui était vitale en cet instant, combien il souffrait à la simple pensée de faire face à cette situation tout seul, combien il aurait souffert plus tard en constatant que tous l'avaient abandonné. Alors Akaashi décida qu'il fallait être encore un peu courageux. Il ravala le noeud dans sa gorge, inspira une bonne fois pour toutes, et releva la tête. Croisa le regard de Bokuto.

-Non, je vais pas te laisser tout seul.

Et le soulagement envahit le visage du plus grand, lequel parvint malgré tout à sourire, dans cette situation en totale chute libre.

Ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête. Les policiers arrivaient. Ils se rapprochaient à chaque seconde. Et Akaashi se répétait en boucle le plan inventé à la va-vite par Bokuto : Saluer les hommes de loi, leur parler d'un certain Alex dont Akaashi questionnait l'existence, affirmer qu'il était responsable du trafic du quartier, et les rediriger vers le boulevard de l'épicerie de Ukai.

Akaashi tremblait.

Il se répétait ces mots en boucle, et pourtant plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait comme ce plan était bancal et suspect et en d'autres termes, complètement idiot.

Akaashi aurait voulu simplement mourir ou disparaître en cet instant.

Les policiers étaient à une dizaine de mètres. Et Bokuto glissa un doigt contre celui de son ami, dans une vague caresse de réconfort. Cela eut pour simple effet de faire frissonner notre protagoniste, lequel était déjà au bord du précipice, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à prendre la parole, relevant la tête, espérant avoir l'air un minimum naturel. Foutu pour foutu, hein ?

Mais tout à coup, un cri se fit entendre tout au bout de la rue.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement égal, Bokuto, Akaashi, et les deux policiers firent volte-face et relevèrent brusquement la tête vers l'origine de cet appel. Une troisième silhouette en uniforme bleu déboulait en courant depuis le bout de l'avenue, hératique dans sa démarque.

Elle s'égosillait :

-Revenez, laissez tomber ça !

Et Akaashi et Bokuto échangèrent un regard complètement déboussolé.

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua un des deux hommes de loi qui étaient déjà là.

-Ils ont foutu le feu à la bagnole ! Répliqua le nouveau venu d'un ton sans équivoque.

-Hein ?! S'écrièrent alors en coeur les deux uniformes sous le nez d'Akaashi.

Et sans une pensée de plus, ils se mirent à courir en sens inverse, à la rencontre de leur camarade. Et bien que le coeur d'Akaashi batte toujours la chamade sous ce soudain retournement de situation, il se sentit soulevé par une vague de soulagement si grande qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater dans un sourire. Il se tourna brusquement vers Bokuto, lequel se tenait là, l'air complètement hagard. Pris dans son engouement, Akaashi l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à lui faire face.

-Bokuto ! S'exclama-t-il dans un murmure. Ils sont partis !

Il fit exploser cette évidence dans l'atmosphère, soulagé à l'étourdissement, incapable de retenir son sourire. Mais Bokuto ne lui répondit que par une esquisse de rictus, le visage affaissé.

Akaashi prit comme une claque gelée sur la joue. Son coeur se remit à papillonner fébrilement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix, et il savait que sa poigne se resserrait sur le bras de Bokuto.

L'intéressé planta son regard dans celui d'Akaashi.

-Y'a le feu à la bagnole des flics… Lâcha-t-il bêtement.

Et Akaashi, prit dans sa folie soulagée, le trouva bien étrange de s'inquiéter du sort d'une voiture en cet instant. Bokuto inspira une goulée d'air. Il reprit :

-Ce serait long à expliquer…

Et sa voix était terriblement terne. Akasshi tressaillit.

-Mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause d'Ushijima.

Et Bokuto se leva, fit quelques pas devant lui. Akaashi le regardait faire, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Faut qu'on aille voir, déclara Bokuto.

Et bien qu'il ne semblait plus aussi inquiet, un stresse sous-jacent semblait avoir prit le dessus sur son état d'esprit. Akaashi se leva et vint se placer à ses côtés tandis que les deux garçons reprenaient leur marche, le pas rapide, vers la statue d'entrée à Noveapolis.

-Pourquoi tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Ushijima ? Demanda Akaashi. C'est qui déjà Ushijima ? Insista-t-il, bien déterminé à comprendre ce qui clochait.

Car c'était vrai, personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit sur les relations entre les habitants du monde de Bokuto. Depuis le début il ne faisait que nager de surprise en surprise, mais en cet instant, il avait l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur un rocher bien spécial. Il s'apprêtait à déterrer un fossile bien plus grand que ce qu'il avait prévu, sur lequel reposait toute une partie des problèmes de la troupe. Comme une partie immergée d'un iceberg.

Bokuto soupira, l'air tourmenté. Ils marchaient vite. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Bokuto avait prévenu rapidement Yahaba par SMS qu'il pouvait se rassurer : personne ne viendrait l'arrêter ce soir, puis le téléphone de Bokuto s'était éteint, faute de batterie.

-C'est compliqué, commença-t-il. En fait, en gros…

Il soupira.

-Bon, tu te souviens d'Aone ? Le gars avec les cheveux blancs ? Rasé ?

Akaashi hocha vigoureusement la tête. Comment l'oublier ? Tout le monde en parlait tout le temps, et l'aura menaçante du personnage ne le mettait pas particulièrement en confiance, aussi s'inquiétait-il un peu de savoir que Bokuto traînait avec lui.

Il se fit soudain penser à Sugawara, l'autre soir, soi-disant inquiet de son amitié avec Bokuto. Il frissonna d'orgueil et un peu de honte aussi. Il ne voulait plus lui ressembler…

-Bref, Aone c'est un peu comme… Notre leader, tu vois ?

Il se tourna vers Akaashi. L'intéressé haussa un sourcil, la respiration profonde dans l'air piquant de l'hiver.

-J'veux dire… Ça arrive que y'ai des embrouilles et tout… Et bah c'est Aone qu'on va tous voir dans ces cas-là.

Il jeta un autre regard à Akaashi, qui hocha doucement la tête.

-Bref. Tout le monde kiffe Aone, c'est pas lui le problème… Continua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Le truc c'est qu'il y a aussi Ushijima. Et lui c'est un mec vraiment chelou.

Il marqua une pause.

-Ecoute Akaashi, je devrais pas trop te le dire, d'accord, déjà même moi je devrais pas savoir ça. Mais bon.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fut pincé, arrêté dans le temps. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Et que devait-il comprendre dans ce "mais bon" ? Mais bon quoi ? Mais bon, "j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un" ? Mais bon, "j'ai besoin de tes conseils" ? Mais bon, "puisque tu insistes" ? Mais bon, "au fond je m'en fous des secrets des autres" ?

-En fait, continua Bokuto, tout à fait ignorant des questionnements tragiques d'Akaashi. Le vrai gars qui prend les décisions, bah c'est Ushijima. C'est un peu le conseiller d'Aone, t'sais ? Et Aone c'est pas… C'est pas le genre de gars à s'exciter pour de la merde. Il veut juste que tout aille bien, et tout. Mais ils ont été très potes avec Ushijima pendant un temps, et maintenant ils ont prit l'habitude : Ushijima prend les décisions pour Aone, et Aone fait le lien avec nous tous.

Akaashi écoutait. Pour l'instant, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais il avait ce sentiment que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que cette mise à nue de la situation se révèle en fait problématique. Il continua d'écouter.

-Moi je sais ça parce que je me suis déjà retrouvé dans des embrouilles et je comprenais pas pourquoi Aone me disait de faire certains trucs… C'était pas lui, tu vois ? Je trouvais ça louche. Alors j'ai fini par lui demander. On s'est un peu fightés, mais il a fini par m'expliquer. Et maintenant il m'écoute un peu aussi quand il trouve qu'Ushijima fait de la merde. C'est pour ça que Mishimiya me demande d'aller lui parler quand elle a l'impression qu'il se passe un truc. Elle est intelligente, elle a compris. Peut être pas tout, mais elle sait que je peux pousser Aone à faire des trucs des fois.

Akaashi se sentait confus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Ça ne tenait pas vraiment debout. C'était bizarre.

-Et Aone, il est pas capable de réfléchir tout seul ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sévère qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Bokuto se tourna vers lui, la mine inquiète.

Il souffla, l'air décontenancé.

-Bah franchement, des fois je me pose la question. Il est complètement obsédé par ce que dit Ushijima… Mais le truc c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment potes tous les deux avant. Mais maintenant… J'veux dire, Ushijima, il a changé, okay…? C'était un gars cool, on a jamais été trop potes, mais bon. Au pire, il était normal. Mais depuis genre deux ans, il a commencé à foutre le feu à plein de trucs. Pour rien. Ou voler n'importe quoi. Il se tabasse avec des gens qu'on connait même pas, c'est débile. Et Aone, je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour lui en fait. Il a pas envie de l'exclure du groupe et tout, mais au fond ils sont même plus amis ! Ushijima le traite comme de la merde de toute façon. Mais Aone continue de l'écouter. Peut-être qu'il croit que ça va l'aider ou je sais pas. Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Ça fait deux ans, et c'est de pire en pire. Et évidemment à chaque fois qu'Ushijima fait une connerie ça retombe sur Aone ! Parce que tout le monde dans le quartier sait que c'est lui qui est au courant de tout. Les gens se disent que c'est lui qui a du décider de brûler la voiture de tel vieux ou je sais pas. Et puis comme il fait flipper, un peu, quand même, bah les gens y croient encore plus. On est tous à bout de nerfs avec ça, parce qu'en plus ça finit toujours par nous retomber dessus. Avec ses conneries il attire l'attention des flics comme aujourd'hui, et on a encore plus une réput' de sale quartier. Regarde Yahaba avec sa beuh, là. C'est pas si grave okay ? J'veux dire, bien sûr c'est illégal ! Mais il fait de mal à personne. Les gens qui veulent se défoncer ils auraient trouvé un autre moyen au pire. Mais à cause d'Ushijima, les flics viennent de plus en plus souvent à Novea, et ils font plus gaffe à tous les trucs comme ça. Et pis nous, quand on se cherche un boulot, ou qu'on dit qu'on habite ici, bah on se fait toujours recaler ! Parce qu'évidemment, des histoires de voitures brûlées, de magasins cambriolés ou je sais pas, bah ça fait pas hyper clean pour un quartier ! Monologua Bokuto.

Et plus il progressait dans son récit, plus les émotions refluaient dans sa voix. Plus cette sorte de colère bouillonnait, et cette inquiétude grimpait. Et plus Akaashi était lui-même impliqué.

-Bref, c'est pour ça que là, je suis quasi sûr que c'est encore lui, soupira amèrement Bokuto.

Il se tourna une seconde vers Akaashi, lequel ouvrait de grands yeux inquiets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va encore penser de nous… Clôtura-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait l'air profondément déçu.

Akaashi sentit son coeur se perforer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la fameuse statue, à l'entrée de Noveapolis.

Un camion de pompier se trouvait là, les phares encore clignotants, et quelques hommes du feu s'acharnaient avec leurs jets d'eau sur une voiture de Police.

Les deux garçons observèrent la scène de loin. Le tout semblait surréaliste. Bokuto ne dit rien, et Akaashi ne trouva rien à dire non plus. Ce dernier sentait son ami fébrile à côté de lui. À la fois lointain et sur le point d'exploser. C'était beaucoup d'un coup à encaisser aujourd'hui.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'Akaashi supposait. Il aurait peut être, dans un moment d'égarement et dans une situation plus normale, prit la main de Bokuto dans la sienne, quelques secondes à peine pour le réconforter, pour montrer un peu de soutien.

Mais le fait était qu'en cet instant, l'aura que Bokuto dégageait faisait presque peur à Akaashi. Il était bien trop silencieux, bien trop illisible. Et son âme hurlait une sorte de code tressé de désespoir, de rage, d'impuissance. Il avait l'impression que s'il osait le toucher, toute cette potion enflammée d'émotion allait exploser et lui brûler les mains, le visage, le coeur. Aussi resta-t-il silencieux et immobile.

Akaashi n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cette observation du sauvetage de la voiture dura. Il avait trop pensé.

Bokuto avait fini par se détourner, et demandé, d'une voix bizarrement douce, qui ne sonnait pas bien avec l'atmosphère qu'il créait :

-On va retrouver les autres ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Akaashi se glissa à côté de lui. À la fois trop loin et trop proche. Ils marchèrent.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils finirent par retrouver tout le monde, étalés dans une grande flaque humaine autour d'un banc congelé.

Hanamaki fut le premier à lever la tête vers eux. Il s'exclama :

-Les gars ! Ils sont là !

Et tous virevoltèrent pour les regarder arriver. C'était bête, mais Akaashi se sentit rougir.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent avec les autres, un silence pesant se déposa sur l'assemblée.

Makki et Mattsun étaient là, ainsi que Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Kyotani était revenu. Il avait l'air épuisé. À côté de lui se trouvait, les genoux rabattus contre sa poitrine, un Yahaba au regard bien vide. Et enfin, une silhouette inébranlable, qu'Akaashi reconnut comme étant Aone.

Il lui jeta un petit regard. Cette masse humaine avait des yeux d'un vert puissant, des iris déterminées, fixées sur un point mort là, au loin. Ces mêmes cheveux caractéristiques, ras, javellisés. Ces épaules carrées, imposantes, et cette expression… Menaçante sans l'être. Froide. Inarrêtable. Il n'y avait rien à faire contre un jeune homme comme ça. Impossible de deviner qu'il se laisser guider par le bout du nez par un pyromane manipulateur.

Akaashi avait froid. Il était tard. Il était fatigué. Il avait envie de rentrer.

-Bon, lança cependant Makki.

Et Akaashi releva la tête.

-Au moins Yahaba est toujours avec nous, ajouta-t-il de son habituelle voix nasillarde.

Et bizarrement, cette simple touche d'humanité, brisant ce silence morbide, sembla réveiller tout le monde. Akaashi crut voir un rictus se dessiner sur le visage de Kyotani. Yahaba sourit, les yeux baissés.

-Ouais. C'était un coup de chance, mais ouais, déclara-t-il, un peu rire présentable dans la voix.

Akaashi songea que ce garçon ne devait plus savoir démêler le vrai du faux parmi toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversé aujourd'hui. Par réflexe, et d'abord par fatigue, Akaashi commença à pencher sur le côté, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'épaule de Bokuto. Ce dernier était toujours illisible.

-Un "coup de chance" ouais… Marmonna cependant Kuroo. En attendant, on est quand même dans la merde…

Kuroo. Toujours le mot pour rire, hein ?

L'ambiance anxieuse retomba sur le groupe.

-Mouais, répliqua pourtant Oikawa. C'est surtout Aone qui est dans la merde, en vrai.

Et tous tournèrent la tête vers l'intéressé.

Ce dernier releva lentement la tête. L'air ailleurs. Distant. La mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés.

Akaashi frissonna. Et comme il s'était rapproché de Bokuto, ce dernier dut le sentir, car il tourna la tête vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis un moment interminable, il acceptait de croiser à nouveau le regard d'Akaashi. Ce dernier fut piqué sur place, comme un papillon d'exception épinglé à sa toile.

-T'as froid ? Souffla Bokuto, en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Et pour ne pas compliquer les choses, Akaashi haussa sensiblement les épaules, la tête sur le côté, l'air malgré tout d'approuver. Alors Bokuto, soupirant, mais pas d'agacement. Plutôt de laisser-aller. Tendit le bras dans le dos d'Akaashi, se rapprocha de son ami, et vint frotter doucement son bras opposé d'une main vigoureuse.

Alors Akaashi n'avait plus qu'une envie : laisser tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, et s'endormir là, sur place, dans l'instant.

Son coeur ne s'affola même pas. Il ne rougit même pas. En fait, la présence de Bokuto le réconforta. Il était fatigué. Il en avait assez. Et ici il se sentait un peu mieux. Et peut-être que sa présence était elle-même chaleureuse au coeur de Bokuto. Au fond, c'était ce qu'Akaashi espérait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Aone ? demanda soudainement Kenma.

Akaashi sortit de sa rêverie. Le petit blond tenait son téléphone entre ses mains, mais l'écran ne bougeait pas, de même que ses doigts.

Son interlocuteur s'anima comme une masse de pierre humanisée.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave, profonde, un peu trop sourde, en sorte que l'on ne comprenait pas très bien certaines de ses syllabes.

Akaashi se laissa aller à reposer sa tête contre Bokuto.

-Ils vont encore t'accuser, fit remarquer Iwaizumi, dont le regard morne était toujours fixé sur le sol devant lui.

Aone haussa les épaules. C'était l'expression d'un homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Qui croyait avoir tout essayé.

-Ecoute Aone, je sais que ça va pas te plaire, reprit Makki, l'air un peu hautain, les sourcils haussés. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redis maintenant. Tu devrais vraiment-...

-Non, le coupa lourdement Aone.

Et personne ne reprit. Personne ne s'opposait à un ton comme celui-là. Alors Aone continua :

-Non, je n'accuserai pas Ushijima, Makki. C'est mon ami.

Et la douceur, la fidélité, la franchise de ces paroles sous la coupe de cette voix impressionnante fit un effet particulier à Akaashi. Il avait un peu du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, même si Bokuto lui avait appris la douceur d'Aone. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais il était malgré tout toujours difficile de se détacher des apparences.

-Ouais, mais en même temps là c'est toi qui vas te retrouver dans les emmerdes à sa place, répliqua Mattsun. Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

Et cette fois personne ne répondit. Akaashi fut surpris de voir Mattsun employer un ton si sérieux. Pour être honnête, il avait un peu de mal à le cerner.

En réfléchissant, Akaashi eut le malheur de laisser son regard vagabonder jusqu'à Kuroo. Ce dernier dut sentir le poids de son regard, car il releva subitement les yeux vers lui, et décortiqua, seconde après seconde, Akaashi et Bokuto. Son expression resta figée. Froide comme la pierre. Il fixa une dernière fois Akaashi dans les yeux, et l'intéressé ne comprit pas ce qu'il essayait de lui faire passer. Il resta cloué sur place. Silencieux. Un peu menacé.

-Au pire, ils n'ont aucune preuve contre moi, marmonna alors Aone.

Et lorsqu'Akaashi détourna son regard pour l'observer, il décela pour la première fois une esquisse de sentiment sur son visage. Un tourment, mêlé à une sorte de résignation. Une tristesse fatiguée. Akaashi en eut la gorge nouée.

-Tu es trop gentil, Aone, répliqua soudain Makki.

Et dans son ton pesait le poids de la sincérité. Le danseur classique ne savait plus qui regarder, entre le regard attentionné de Makki, et l'expression affaiblie d'Aone. Il retint son souffle lorsque Bokuto ajouta :

-Ouais, il mérite pas que tu fasses ça pour lui.

Et Aone et lui échangèrent un long regard, lourd de sens et d'histoires que les autres ne savaient pas.

Et de son point de vue un peu spécial, un peu caché, un peu particulier, Akaashi observa les yeux de tous ceux qui attendaient là. Il regarda Aone, et son visage fermé, mais l'éclat inquiet dans ses prunelles. Il vit en effet une sorte de faiblesse dans ses iris, une peur, une inquiétude ; pour lui certes, mais surtout pour les autres. Il essaya d'y voir une détermination, une colère, une révolte, ce qu'il croyait trouver là à l'origine, mais non. Il ne vit que cette attention presque pathétique tant elle le freinait aujourd'hui. Il ne vit que la crainte, la lassitude, l'angoisse. Et il vit Bokuto s'y refléter, il vit une crainte partagée, la même que celle qui peuplait les iris de tous les amis qui se trouvaient là. Tous ici partageaient, en cet instant frigorifié, une même inquiétude tournée vers un homme qu'Akaashi n'aurait pas cru si aimé.

Tous tremblaient en coeur pour ce garçon visiblement trop gentil, que le monde avait décidé d'accabler.

Tous les coeurs vibraient d'inquiétude pour cet enfant qui était trop doux pour se révolter contre les injustices qui lui tombaient dessus.

Tous s'angoissaient pour cette âme simplement gentille, enfermée dans cette enveloppe agressive, dans cette muraille protectrice.

Et Akaashi se trouvait là, perdu, incapable de ressentir tout cela, car manquant d'histoire commune avec ces coeurs ici-présents. Mais Akaashi pensait, et songeait combien malgré tout il les enviaient tous, au-delà de leurs problèmes, de ces galères montagneuses. Il les enviait, car au fond même quand ils n'avaient plus rien, il leur restait toujours quelqu'un avec qui partager un peu de son coeur, un peu de son temps.

Et enfin. Enfin ! Akaashi songea, et réalisa, en levant les yeux, d'abord vers Kenma, puis Kuroo, puis Iwaizumi, puis Oikawa, et pour terminer, vers Bokuto. Que désormais, lui aussi avait quelques âmes à qui offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait quelques coeurs avec qui il pouvait partager le bref battement d'aile de leur vie commune, puisque le hasard les avait réunis, tous en vie, au même moment, au même endroit. N'était-ce pas fantastique ?

Et cette simple pensée lui redonna peut-être un peu d'énergie.

Il releva la tête.

Aone répliqua alors doucement, d'un ton presque enfantin :

-Merci d'être là les gars.

Et Akaashi sut qu'il y avait toujours un peu d'espoir. Et il était déterminé à le prouver à tous les autres. Et malgré son âme dangereusement grisonnante, malgré les cernes violacés sous ses yeux, Akaashi était déterminé à le prouver à Bokuto en tout premier.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Vous en pensez quoi de l'ambiance dans le groupe ? De la relation entre Yahaba et Kyotani ? Ça vous surprend que Yahaba soit le dealer du coin ? Vous avez flippé pendant la course poursuite d'Akaashi et Bokuto pour aller prévenir Yahaba ? Vous en pensez quoi de Ushijima ? Et d'Aone ? Quels sont vos pressentiments pour les événements à venir ?_

 _En tous cas merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
Pensez à passer sur le blog de la fic __**dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur_ _ **tumblr**_ _!_

 _Et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !_

 _Bisous les petites briochettes ! :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut les copains !_

 _Vous vous rendez compte ?! On en est déjà au chapitre 20 ! J'ai l'impression qu'on célébrait le chapitre 10 la semaine dernière hahaha ! Je pense qu'il est alors temps de vous annoncer clairement ici et à tous que Dance Dance compteras à priori 37 chapitres ! Donc encore 17 chapitres à écrire et pour vous, à lire, avant la fin de cette épopée dansante ! Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait jusque là hahaha !_

 _Encore et toujours, merci à tous pour vos suivis, vos encouragements, vos commentaires passionnés, choqués, révoltés hahaha ! Vous êtes mon ultime motivation quand, tard le soir, pliée devant mon chapitre, je ne rêve que d'une chose : jeter mon ordi par la fenêtre et envoyer balader Akaashi et ses crises existentielles... XD Merci aussi à vous qui suivez en secret, qui followez, favoritez etc..._

 _Merci à cette lumière,_ _ **Chrome83**_ _, pour la correction de ce chapitre ! :D_

 _Au passage, pour ceux que ça peut amuser, il y a deux invités surprises dans ce chapitre : mes amis_ Chrome83 _et_ Noyume _! (Attention ça devient ludique cette fic XD) Qui saura les retrouver ? ;)_

 _Sur ce, après l'excellente nouvelle de la semaine dernière, affirmant que DD sera traduit en espagnol par_ _ **Noixine**_ _, laissez moi vous annoncer qu'_ un petit anonyme mystère _m'a glissé sur Tumblr qu'il traduisait quant à lui DD en anglais... Cette fois je peux le dire :_ Oh my god _! J'ai tellement hâte de voir tout ça !_

 _Allez, sur ce, j'arrête mes babillages... Je vous souhaite un bon chapitre et on se retrouve tout en bas ! :P_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Tu vas voir, ça va être cool comme soirée, avait dit Bokuto quelques heures plus tôt.

Il était, à ce moment-là, huit heures du soir, et toute la troupe marchait dans les rues baignées par la nuit de Noveapolis.

Akaashi, naïf, avait souri. Akaashi, crédule, avait hoché la tête, et croyait sincèrement que cette soirée serait comme une sorte de break, après tous les événements contrariants qui leur pleuvaient dessus depuis quelque temps.

La soirée se déroulait chez une personne qu'Akaashi ne connaissait pas. Lorsque la Troupe était arrivée, c'était Makki qui était venu leur ouvrir, visiblement tout excité d'accueillir tout le monde et de jouer les guides de soirée. Il avait joyeusement fait la bise à tout le monde. Kuroo avait un peu roulé des yeux alors qu'il lui avait tendu la main, et que l'original avait tendu sa joue. Makki avait rapidement expliqué qu'ils arrivaient pile à l'heure et que, comme c'était Mattsun qui était chargé de la musique, l'ambiance était garantie pendant un bon moment au moins. Il avait ensuite confié, un sourire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres, que si son petit ami tenait tant à gérer la playlist, c'était tout bonnement car il cherchait à éviter la piste de danse, mais qu'en tant que petit ami attentif, il se donnait la mission de l'entraîner avec lui à danser avant la fin de la soirée. Akaashi ne l'avait pas trouvé très attentionné de dire cela. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les liens que partageaient Makki et Mattsun, il songea que forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas n'était tout simplement pas très considérant.

Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient traversé un fragment de couloir pour débouler dans le séjour, bien plus spacieux que celui de la Troupe. Là, une flopée d'êtres humains étaient rassemblés de-ci de-là en petits groupes. Des filles en baskets à talons et cheveux parfaitement lissés, d'autres en jean ultra élastique et cigarette entre les doigts. Des garçons, casquette sur la tête et jean sous les fesses, ou bien barbe soigneusement mesurées et grosses bagues sur les pouces. Akaashi déglutit. Il ne connaissait personne à première vue, même s'il se savait incapable de discerner tout le monde. En effet, une certaine pénombre colorée avait été mise en place, grâce à une boule à facette sur pied ("apportée par Teru !" avait ajouté Makki) et de toute façon, un épais brouillard, mêlant sûrement cigarette et joints un peu moins légaux, empêtrait la pièce malgré la fenêtre grande ouverte.

D'ailleurs, il faisait chaud, bien que l'air extérieur soit piquant de froid. C'était là toutes ces présences rassemblées au même endroit, empilées les unes sur les autres, qui créaient ce nuage de chaleur.

"Passez-moi vos manteaux ; on les met dans la chambre à côté, avait déclaré Makki, en tirant la manche d'Oikawa.

Alors tous s'étaient défaits de leurs protections hivernales. Akaashi fut à la fois soulagé de se libérer de ce poids qui lui tenait trop chaud, mais aussi étrangement menacé. Comme s'il venait de se mettre à nu. C'était un peu idiot, mais à peine était-il entré dans cette pièce qu'il ne se sentait déjà pas à sa place. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être comme les autres, et par extension, de ne pas être voulu ici.

Heureusement ce soir-là il n'avait pas fait bien compliqué dans ses vêtements. Il portait un t-shirt, un jean, et une paire de chaussures à lacets noirs. Discret. Presque invisible. Il se tourna vers Bokuto, qui quant à lui avait revêtu un jean immense troué aux genoux, et un débardeur colorés où s'affichaient quelques mots qu'Akaashi ne parvint pas à lire. Ce dernier lui sourit, comme pour voir comment il se portait.

Akaashi lui sourit en retour, un peu menteur.

S'il avait voulu être honnête, il aurait dû grimacer. Car il avait un étrange pressentiment.

Comme Makki était parti avec les manteaux de tout le monde, la Troupe commença à se disperser. Accompagné de Bokuto, Kuroo et Kenma, Akaashi fut tenu de faire le tour de ceux qui se trouvaient déjà là. À part Terushima et Yahaba, il ne reconnut personne.

-Kyotani vient pas ? demanda rapidement Bokuto à l'attention de Yahaba.

-Nan, répliqua, l'air las, l'intéressé. Il dit qu'il y a trop de gens qu'il a pas envie de voir.

Kuroo et Bokuto ricanèrent entre eux.

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aurait pu essayer de forcer un rire hors de sa gorge, bien que son coeur n'y soit pas, mais il avait en plus le sentiment qu'on n'attendait pas sa réaction. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il se sentait un peu délaissé. C'était normal, ils se connaissaient tous après tout, et avaient beaucoup d'histoires communes auxquelles rire ensemble, mais cela n'empêchait pas le mal-être d'Akaashi. Il souriait alors bêtement et baissait la tête, piétinant d'une jambe à l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains.

-T'façons Kyotani il aime personne, répliqua alors Kuroo, les mains dans les poches, l'air amusé.

Il avait aujourd'hui encore surligné ses yeux d'un trait de crayon parfaitement maîtrisé.

-Mouais, répliqua alors Kenma, un sourcil haussé. À part toi, Yahaba, quoi.

Et tous explosèrent dans un éclat face à la franchise du plus petit.

Akaashi, un peu dépité, songea que ce soir même Kenma était plus à l'aise que lui.

Yahaba haussa les épaules, roula des yeux, dans un jemenfoutisme faiblement exécuté, mais il était clair qu'il réprimait un sourire flatté.

Le groupe passa dans un autre amas humain. Cette fois, Akaashi fit la vague connaissance de quelques inconnus qui le regardèrent à peine. Bokuto et Kuroo échangèrent mille et une bises avec trois filles qui se trouvaient là, et des checks faramineux avec les garçons avachis juste à côté de la télé.

Une discussion s'enclencha.

Personne ne parlait à Akaashi.

Personne ne le regardait, et tous parlaient de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il souriait comme un con en regardant tour à tour les personnes qui parlaient. Mais pour être honnête, il n'était même pas certains d'un tiers des mots qui étaient dits tant la musique explosait dans l'appartement.

C'était là des airs aériens, des chansons farfelues, sous des voix agressives, hurlantes parfois à la limite du screamo. Akaashi jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre bout de la pièce, où Mattsun se tenait assis, l'air satisfait, derrière l'ordinateur relié aux enceintes explosives. Makki se tenait à côté de lui, et lui passait ses mains dans les cheveux, tout en discutant avec un duo de filles se trouvant en face d'eux.

Et pendant ce temps là, Akaashi se faisait toujours autant chier.

Il avait beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant que cette discussion inintéressante avec des gens qui ne le voyaient même pas n'allait pas s'éterniser, que bientôt la Troupe se réunirait et entamerait un dialogue dans lequel il serait intégré, mais plus le temps passait, plus il commençait cependant à douter.

Cela faisait finalement suffisamment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé pour qu'il en vienne à se dire que si on le remarquait maintenant, il aurait simplement l'air complètement con. Que pouvait-il faire ? Même s'il avait voulu s'échapper, la tâche aurait été difficile. Il aurait fallu qu'il le fasse sans se faire remarquer. En effet, il ne pouvait pas, alors qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, couper tout le monde dans leurs conversations pour déclarer "Bon, bah je vais me chercher un verre, je reviens !" et disparaître à tout jamais.

Il était en plein débat intérieur, en plein délire d'imagination, et se demandait, au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions quant à une possible technique d'évasion, si en se roulant en dessous de la table il pourrait éventuellement échapper au regard de ses amis et s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée sans que Makki le voie. Cependant, Bokuto le coupa brusquement dans ses pensées lorsqu'il lui effleura l'avant-bras du bout des doigts. Akaashi sursauta, subitement ramené sur Terre.

Il se tourna vers lui.

Première fois depuis de longues minutes qu'il échangeait un regard avec quelqu'un.

Une pensée un peu hors de contexte le frappa : Il se demanda quel effet cela devait faire, de côtoyer à nouveau la vie humaine pour les abandonnés des îles désertes, vivant dans la solitude depuis de longues années.

Cependant Bokuto pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, et le ramena à la réalité. Akaashi remarqua qu'il avait une cigarette -ou un joint ?- pincé entre les lèvres. Il y avait trop d'odeurs mixées autour de lui pour qu'il puisse savoir clairement.

Mais depuis quand ? Visiblement le danseur classique avait complètement oublié la réalité pendant un petit moment.

"Ça va ? articula cependant Bokuto, en penchant la tête en avant et en haussant les sourcils, l'air concerné.

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, cette attention ne rassura pas vraiment Akaashi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Cela faisait une heure à peine qu'ils étaient là. Et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se faisait chier comme un rat mort, ignoré de tous.

D'accord, il était un peu en colère.

Alors effectivement, ce "ça va ?" soit disant inquiet, il était temps qu'il arrive.

Cependant, Akaashi s'en voulut presque instantanément de penser de la sorte. Après tout, s'il n'était pas capable de gérer une vie sociale normale, il n'avait qu'à pas venir dès le début… Et ainsi la culpabilité l'écrasa. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été très bon avec les gens. C'est qu'on n'avait jamais été très doux avec lui non plus. Des soirées, oui il en avait fréquenté, mais ni souvent, ni avec des attentes au bout du compte. Par là il fallait comprendre que d'habitude il venait à ce genre de retrouvailles avec la connaissance qu'il ne venait non pas pour s'amuser, mais parce que "tout le monde venait" et qu'il en avait assez d'être le reclus de service. Ça n'avait jamais été très drôle de ne pas avoir de vrais amis.

Mais alors à quoi avait-il pensé en acceptant de se présenter ici ? Comment lui, célèbrement inadapté à ce genre de situation, avait-il pu penser qu'il y trouverait un divertissement intéressant ?

Alors essuyant une déception existentielle inattendue, comme une claque congelée sur le coeur, Akaashi releva la tête vers Bokuto, força un sourire crispé sur son visage et répliqua d'une voix fausse "Ça va." Mais il aurait juré que Bokuto ne l'avait pas entendu en dessous de la musique tonitruante.

Akaashi s'apprêtait alors à baisser la tête, retournant à son mutisme. Il se promit alors de rester au moins jusqu'à une heure. Après cela il se laissait le droit de se trouver une excuse et de s'en aller, rentrer chez lui se rouler dans un plaid devant le film du _Fantôme de l'Opéra_.

Il n'avait plus quinze ans, c'est vrai. Il s'en fichait de ne pas aimer les soirées. Il s'en fichait d'être laissé dans un coin. Il s'en fichait que tout le monde l'ignore. Il s'en fichait de ne se sentir à sa place nulle part.

Cependant, Bokuto l'empêcha de se replier à nouveau sur lui même. Il lui attrapa le bras, cette fois-ci plus fermement, et fit un pas en arrière, les éloignant sensiblement du groupe. Akaashi vit ses sourcils se froncer et ses lèvres s'agiter, mais il n'entendait rien. Il afficha alors une moue d'incompréhension. Cette musique commençait à l'agacer.

Bokuto jeta alors un rapide regard aux alentours et passa un bras dans son dos, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite loin des autres, sans un mot à leur attention. Et d'une façon, oh si égoïste, Akaashi fut en quelques sortes satisfait qu'il laisse tomber ces inconnus pour s'intéresser à lui. Malgré tout, il n'assumait pas vraiment cette pensée, alors il garda un air impassible tandis que, tous les deux, ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule.

Plus de monde était arrivé entre temps, et quelques personnes avaient commencé à danser au milieu du salon tout en continuant leur discussion. Il fallait d'ailleurs remarquer que le genre de musique diffusé avait changé. Des airs agressifs chéris par Mattsun, nous étions passés aux mélodies faciles et bien connues à la Justin Bieber.

" _Don't you give up, nah na na,_

 _I won't give up, nah na na._

 _Let me love you,_

 _Let me love you"_

Et Akaashi n'aimait pas vraiment cette musique, mais en cet instant c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il constata qu'en effet Mattsun n'était plus aux commandes de la musique. Non, en fait il était bien trop occupé à embrasser sauvagement son petit ami, adossé à une vieille commode encombrée. Akaashi détourna les yeux.

Bokuto l'entraîna jusque sur un canapé dans un coin, qui était étrangement vide. Là, ils s'y écrasèrent tous les deux, collés l'un à l'autre contre le vieux cuir mystérieusement déchiqueté à certains endroits. Bokuto s'empara alors d'un saladier de chips qui se trouvait là et le tendit à Akaashi. Ce dernier prit une petite poignée, pour ne pas refuser. Puis Bokuto se pencha sur la droite. Il s'adressa à une fille, qui se trouvait accoudée à une commode où s'empilaient mille et une bouteilles, mille et une canettes. Elle avait des cheveux châtains, parfaitement lissés, et des yeux doux, posés, un sourire charmant. Très petite, elle se dressait avec agilité sur une paire de talons compensés assez vertigineux, et s'adossait, toute drapée qu'elle était dans sa robe noire, au meuble des boissons. Elle disait :

"Comme, tu sais, je travaille au bar maintenant. J'ai dû apprendre le nom de tous les alcools qu'on servait en quelques jours à peine..."

Et lancé sur cette idée, Akaashi se demanda alors où étaient passés Iwaizumi et Oikawa. Avec tout cet alcool à disposition, il fallait avouer qu'il était un peu inquiet pour eux. De plus, ils avaient disparu à la minute où ils étaient arrivés. Il cessa d'y penser à la seconde où Bokuto lui tendit une canette de bière.

Là, ils purent enfin commencer à discuter. C'était plus facile lorsque l'on se tenait si proche d'une personne.

Cuisses contre cuisses, épaules cognant l'une contre l'autre. Bokuto engagea la discussion :

-Alors, ça se passe pas bien ? demanda-t-il, tout à fait tourné vers lui.

Akaashi baissa les yeux, puis la tête. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un boulet.

Mais Bokuto avait quitté ce groupe d'amis qu'il appréciait pour lui, alors il décida de lui servir la vérité :

-C'est que je ne connais personne, répondit-il.

Et il espéra, en relevant la tête, que Bokuto l'avait entendu.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant. Il avait l'air sincèrement peiné. Et Akaashi se sentit coupable de savoir qu'il était dans cet état à cause de lui. Honteux, il prit une gorgée de sa bière pour éviter son regard.

-Nan, mais j'avoue, répliqua alors Bokuto en passant un bras sur le dossier du canapé. Les autres sont pas trop sympa, c'est vrai qu'ils te parlaient pas, et tout…

Il marqua une petite pause. Akaashi releva les yeux vers lui, un peu hésitant. Son coeur battait anormalement vite, comme lorsque l'on sait que l'on est sur le point de s'énerver avec quelqu'un. Cependant, Bokuto n'était en rien menaçant. Il lui affichait un regard doux, et osa un petit sourire.

-On s'en fout, reprit-il. On a pas besoin d'eux pour s'éclater, affirma-t-il et il s'illumina dans un sourire.

Akaashi, en retour, ne put alors réfréner un petit gloussement assez pitoyable, mais terriblement libérateur. Ainsi, Bokuto, de sa main glissée derrière Akaashi par le dossier du canapé, lui passa une vague caresse dans les cheveux. L'intéressé frissonna au contact inattendu. Et peut-être même que, sous la surprise, il rougit un peu. Heureusement, comme il faisait sombre, cela passait sûrement inaperçu. Il n'empêcha pas, en revanche, le sourire reconnaissant qu'il contenait de s'étaler sur son visage.

Pris d'une bouffée d'affection, et d'un certain soulagement, il se tourna vers Bokuto et déclara :

-C'est gentil de rester avec moi.

Et il sourit, hésitant entre la luminosité de l'affection ou l'hésitation de celui qui doutait un peu des sentiments de son prochain. Cependant, pile à cet instant, quelqu'un fit tomber un plateau, qui résonna et explosa en répercutions contre le sol. Tous deux sursautèrent, et Bokuto secoua vaguement la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Akaashi.

-Pardon, quoi ? Fit-il.

Et il se pencha en avant, pour mieux entendre son interlocuteur.

Alors Akaashi, anxieux de répéter ces mots qu'il sortait directement de son coeur, se glissa jusqu'à l'oreille de Bokuto, et déclara ce mot si simple, mais gonflé de sens sous-jacent :

-Merci.

Et en s'écartant il souriait, la tête un peu basse car incertain. Et Bokuto quant à lui explosait dans un sourire à nouveau. Il laissa échapper quelques éclats de rire, dont Akaashi, loin de s'offusquer, trouva l'écho terriblement vivant. Terriblement lumineux. Et dans un mouvement joyeux, Bokuto s'exclama :

-C'est normal, va, Akaashi !

Et dans son élan, il passa une main dans son cou avant de plaquer un baiser aussi éclair qu'inattendu contre la joue de son ami, qui cloua ce dernier sur place. En effet, Akaashi, pas du tout préparé, sentit son rythme cardiaque s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Et alors que Bokuto s'éloignait, il riait, naturel. Et Akaashi l'observait et songeait, maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, qu'il était bien différent quand il n'était qu'avec lui. Un peu grande gueule avec les autres, mais plus doux avec lui. Un peu enfantin parfois. Bokuto était des éclats de rire, une farce mal préparée, des petits regards jetés à la va-vite. Bokuto était un rayon de soleil filtrant sur le parquet, le sourire d'un danseur à sa pirouette favorite, Bokuto était la lumière du matin, qui donne l'impression que tout est possible. Bokuto était ce simple baiser sur la joue.

Ce dernier se leva alors, bondissant sur ses jambes, et Akaashi n'entendait plus la musique qui explosait dans tout l'appartement. Il lui tendit la main, alors Akaashi s'en saisit. Et il se laissa entraîner dans le vague mouvement dansant de la foule.

Cependant, encore une fois, Bokuto n'était pas comme les autres.

Bokuto ne se contentait pas de se balancer bêtement d'un pied à l'autre, non il explosait de tout son être, et Akaashi se demanda d'où toute cette énergie lui venait. Bokuto devait se donner en spectacle, c'est vrai, il fallait que tout le monde le regarde. Et c'était assez étrange, car ce genre de personnalité était typiquement le style de personne qu'Akaashi, réservé, ne pouvait supporter. Mais il se trouvait attendri, il fallait l'avouer, par cet air un peu gamin, un peu espiègle. Le garçon qui se savait libre et qui dansait n'importe comment tourbillonnait en riant et Akaashi ne voyait plus le monde autour de lui. Il sentait encore la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa joue et il eut simplement envie de rigoler, de se laisser emporter à son tour, et il s'en fichait de savoir que tout le monde les regardait, il s'en fichait de se savoir ridicule, il s'en fichait de ces gens, ces malheureux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir un tel soleil dans leur vie, et de ce qu'ils allaient trouver à redire sur lui.

Akaashi s'élança donc aux côtés de Bokuto lequel l'attrapa par la main et le fit tourbillonner tout en bondissant dans un style totalement différent. Akaashi pensa à Sugawara, il pensa aux soupirs qu'il pousserait en les voyant et Akaashi eut encore plus envie de rire. Il s'en fichait. Grâce à Bokuto, la vie semblait tellement plus légère. Et c'est à cette simple pensée qu'il réalisa une chose importante, une chose qui le cloua sur place : Il réalisa la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Soudainement ses jambes cessèrent de danser. Soudainement son sourire s'effaça. Il n'était pas triste, loin de là, mais un peu pensif.

Bokuto s'arrêta aussi. Akaashi vit son sourire s'immobiliser, d'abord curieux, puis inquiet.

"Ça va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Quelques personnes lui jetèrent un petit regard.

Mais Akaashi, en décortiquant le regard de Bokuto, pensait toujours comment, par le fruit du hasard, ce garçon encore inconnu il y a quelques mois de cela, s'était forgé une place dans son existence. Il semblait à Akaashi qu'ils se connaissaient d'une manière différente de celle dont les amitiés fraîchement cueillies se connaissaient. Et il avait cette impression viscérale, qu'il était là en train de vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il avait ce sentiment profond que Bokuto était là une personne si précieuse, si grande qu'il ne la méritait pas. Mais qu'étrangement, par une chance immaculée, cette étoile là l'avait choisi lui, et qu'à partir de maintenant il devrait tout faire pour la garder sienne.

-Si, si, ça va, répondit-il alors, et il savait qu'il était bizarre, dans sa façon de fixer Bokuto, mais il s'en fichait complètement, car ce dernier lui souriait.

Ils continuèrent à danser comme des fous encore quelques minutes.

Akaashi riait aux éclats, et pour être honnête, il ne se rappela pas dans sa vie avoir jamais été aussi euphorique avec quelqu'un. La danse, parfois, lui procurait ce genre de sensations. Les gens, jamais. Il sourit, d'un sourire qui poussait tout le reste de son visage hors de son chemin.

Et il fallait avouer que Bokuto et lui ne se quittaient jamais du regard.

Et c'est dans ces soulèvements de coeurs, dans ces bourrasques organiques, qu'un air familier s'infiltra discrètement dans l'esprit d'Akaashi :

" _Without him,_

 _The world around me changes,_

 _The trees are bare and everywhere,_

 _The streets are full of strangers."_

Et Akaashi savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là d'une chanson d'amour. Mais son esprit, un peu artiste à ses heures perdues, balaya l'idée sans grande importance. Amitiés et amours étaient très semblables. Et n'était-ce pas là fabuleux de ressentir un amour platonique si intense pour quelqu'un que le commun des mortels le confondait bêtement avec une sorte de romantisme ?

C'est ainsi essoufflés que les deux garçons retournèrent finalement s'écraser dans le canapé, agrippés l'un à l'autre.

-Quand je te dis qu'on n'a besoin de personne d'autre pour s'amuser, glissa alors Bokuto, tout proche d'Akaashi.

Et ce dernier se sentit sourire comme un soleil.

Ils explosèrent de rire ensemble. C'était bête, c'était illogique, sans raison. Mais enfin Akaashi se sentait vivant.

Ils finirent enfin par se calmer, et récupérèrent leurs bières mutuelles sur la table basse, espérant qu'il s'agissait bien des leurs. Alors une discussion s'enclencha. Ce n'était pas très recherché, ils lançaient des paris sur la couleur de cheveux naturelle de Makki, que Bokuto affirmait n'avoir jamais connue. Malgré tout, cela les gardait distraits tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits. Cependant, Akaashi, écoutant Bokuto, en vint à laisser tomber son regard sur les lèvres se ce dernier.

Elles étaient un peu rustres, fatiguées par le froid, mais décidément expressives, alors que leur propriétaire monologuait sur la période gothique de Makki.

Et tout à coup c'est une farandole de souvenirs, dont Akaashi avait un peu honte, qui lui revint. Il venait de se rappeler les longs instants qu'il avait passés à s'imaginer en train d'embrasser Bokuto. Et tous les autres aussi bien sûr, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Non, pour les autres cela ne voulait rien dire, mais _Bokuto_.

Il fit un petit retour sur sa pensée datant de quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. Platonique ; pouvait-on ainsi qualifier ses rêves éveillés à propos de ses lèvres contre celles de son ami ? Cependant, le regard dans le vide, il se rappela les baisers qu'échangeaient Kuroo et Bokuto. Que dire de leur relation ?

Par la même occasion, il se rappela aussi la question de Lev - "Tu ferais quoi, toi, Akaashi ?" - qu'il avait posé par rapport à une situation hypothétique dans laquelle son ami l'embrasserait.

Et il fallait avouer qu'en cet instant il ne savait plus.

Il était confus.

Son coeur commença alors à lui jouer encore des tours, et le plus surprenant était qu'il ne battait pas plus vite. Non. Mais plus fort.

Cependant soudain, Akaashi fut coupé dans ses réflexions.

En effet, une large silhouette se frayait un passage à travers la foule. Le regard du danseur classique fut immédiatement attiré vers lui et son coeur plongea dans l'eau glacée. La musique explosive reparue violemment aux oreilles d'Akaashi, tandis que Bokuto clignait frénétiquement des yeux, coupé dans sa phrase par le visage surpris de son interlocuteur.

En effet, à la simple vision du garçon immense en face de lui, Akaashi eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Il sentit toute son euphorie retomber, pour venir se plaquer au fond de son estomac ; comme une couche de plâtre dont les poussières lui enfumeraient les poumons. Il croisa le regard de Bokuto pendant une fraction de seconde. Cela lui suffit pour y percevoir une sorte de déception. Et aussitôt le danseur classique sentit une certaine culpabilité l'accabler. Il ne devait pas être toujours marrant comme ami. Sans doute était-il trop sage.

Cependant, Bokuto fit malgré tout confiance à son regard inquiet et fit volte-face. Le garçon derrière lui s'approchait. De son point de vue, Akaashi sut que les deux garçons se croisaient du regard. Et c'est ainsi que cette aura étrangement menaçante vint s'écraser à la gauche de Bokuto, tout en lâchant, d'une voix bourrue et un peu mâchée :

-Bokuto !

De là, Akaashi l'observa. Il avait une mâchoire coupée au couteau, un nez arqué, des sourcils intempestifs. Un regard sans doute puissant à l'accoutumé mais un peu voilé ce soir-là. Un sourire un peu trop large et des dents malsaines. Pleines de plomb, sinon jaunâtres dans leur émail originel. Une coupe de cheveux d'un châtain banal. Le genre qui avait été rasé très court il y a un moment et qui repoussait désormais n'importe comment.

Sans savoir comment, Akaashi devina avant même que Bokuto ne prononce son nom comment s'appelait ce nouveau venu.

-Ushijima, répliqua ainsi Bokuto d'un ton vraisemblablement faux.

Et le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond, ébranlant au passage ses poumons et ses entrailles.

-Ça va ? continua Bokuto. T'avais dit que tu viendrais pas, non ?

Akaashi remarqua alors seulement qu'Ushijima mâchouillait frénétiquement un chewing-gum assez inefficace entre ses dents malmenées.

-Tranquille, répondit alors l'intéressé.

Et il parlait comme si tout en cet endroit lui appartenait, autant les gens que le mobilier.

Akaashi lui voua immédiatement une sorte d'animosité.

C'était bête, il se fit penser à Kyotani, protégeant méchamment les arrières de Yahaba.

-J'ai pu venir en fait, ouais. Des histoires avec d'autres gens…

Et il resta très évasif. Le coeur d'Akaashi battait rapidement dans sa cage thoracique, boosté inutilement par l'adrénaline.

Il fallait l'avouer, ce type lui faisait un peu peur.

Et son coeur prit véritablement ses jambes à son cou lorsque la masse vivante en face de lui posa son regard contre le sien, froid, insensible. Akaashi tressaillit. Et Bokuto dû le sentir, collé contre lui qu'il était, car il lui jeta un petit regard dans lequel on percevait une anxiété bleu nuit.

Il présenta les deux inconnus :

-Ushijima, déclara-t-il.

Le bonhomme se tourna vers Bokuto.

\- Akaashi, répliqua-t-il en attrapant l'intéressé par l'épaule.

Cependant les présentations ne s'éternisèrent pas. Il était en fait clair que Bokuto cherchait à éviter le sujet. Akaashi comprit qu'il ne voulait tout simplement l'impliquer en aucunes façons avec Ushijima.

Le danseur classique en fut à la fois touché et insatisfait.

Comme toujours il n'était pas tout à fait inclus dans les histoires du quartier.

Mais soudain, Akaashi revint brusquement sur Terre, lorsque Bokuto se jeta pied joint sur le sujet que tout le monde craignait :

-Au fait, c'était toi l'autre jour qui à cramé la bagnole des flics, hein ? déclara-t-il en ricanant.

Et il avait l'air amusé, si on y regardait rapidement, par les méfaits d'Ushijima. Akaashi sentait son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine tant il savait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un sujet fâcheux.

Mais Bokuto devait bien jouer la comédie, car Ushijima afficha un large sourire carnassier. Malgré son chewing-gum, son souffle empestait la friture et l'alcool. Akaashi fronça le nez.

-Ouais, répondit Ushijima, l'air tout à fait fier de lui. Ils m'ont même pas calé. 'Tain ils sont trop cons des fois, continua-t-il en parlant de la Police, l'air goguenard.

Akaashi n'osait ni parler ni bouger, voir pas même respirer.

Pour faire bien, Bokuto ricana, osa une frappe amusée contre l'épaule d'Ushijima, qui quant à lui riait aux éclats, le torse gonflé de fierté.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bokuto décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-'Fin bon, commença-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus sombre. À côté de ça t'sais qu'ils vont encore soupçonner Aone, hein ?

Et Ushijima se stoppa immédiatement dans son rire.

Son visage entier se figea dans une sorte de réflexion étrange, plein d'un mystère loin d'être rassurant chez lui. Akaashi était cloué dans le canapé, incapable de contrôler les battements essoufflés de son coeur et la moiteur de ses paumes. Et dire qu'il ne voyait même pas l'expression de Bokuto de sa place.

Alors Ushijima, après avoir fixé un instant le vide total en face de lui, prit une grande inspiration, et répliqua, l'air soudain rassuré :

-Au pire ils ont aucune preuve contre lui, donc il est tranquille !

Et il afficha un sourire qui cloua Akaashi sur place.

C'était le sourire d'un enfant, le sourire d'un humain. Le sourire de celui qui était sincère, finalement. Comme si jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas même envisagé la souffrance d'Aone.

La gorge d'Akaashi était sèche.

Bokuto se racla la sienne.

-Ouais, bah ouais, tu m'étonnes… Marmonna-t-il.

Et Akaashi entendit le faux sourire dans sa voix. Il aurait voulu lui attraper le bras en signe de soutien.

Il n'osa pas. Pas face à Ushijima.

-Mais bon en même temps ça doit être grave chiant, t'sais, continua Bokuto, brave comme un fou. Genre tout le monde le soupçonne et le regarde mal et tout. Pis la dernière fois les flics étaient carrément venus le chercher pour l'interroger et tout… 'Fin c'est pas…

Et alors, dans son argument pourtant si bien parti, il hésita.

Il bredouilla, marqua une pause.

-J'veux dire, se reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. C'est pas cool, quoi.

Et il clôtura sa phrase en bonne et due forme en redressant bien haut la tête, comme pour traduire une certaine audace.

Et Akaashi comprit sans même avoir à converser que Bokuto n'était simplement pas du genre à jouer les soumis face à l'adversité. Peut être qu'il serait capable de trop se donner l'air fier, c'est vrai, mais Akaashi comprit qu'il avait besoin de cette bouffée d'arrogance pour passer outre et avancer sous cette déferlante de soucis.

Ushijima ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il sembla soudainement retrouver son intelligence, et Akaashi vit son expression tourner de l'innocence à la réflexion.

-Ah, lâcha-t-il alors d'un ton plus vrai.

Et un silence, sûrement très court, mais qui dura des heures aux yeux d'Akaashi, s'installa.

Durant ce laps de temps, le danseur classique eut le temps de repérer la respiration irrégulière de Bokuto, ses bras contractés, ses mains dont les doigts étaient tordus les uns contre les autres. Et il eut le temps de témoigner de son propre coeur furieux dans sa poitrine, de ses genoux affaiblis, de sa gorge sèche, ses yeux papillonnants.

-Nan j'avoue, t'as raison, répliqua alors soudainement Ushijima.

Et jamais. Jamais ! Akaashi n'aurait imaginé l'entendre dire ça.

Il releva brusquement le regard, et devant lui, Ushijima jouait à l'enfant triste, les épaules basses, le regard sérieux.

Bokuto ne dit rien, le laissa continuer.

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu dans la merde à cause de moi, mais bon cette fois-là au moins ils nous ont foutu la paix, les flics, récita-t-il gentiment.

Encore une fois, silence radio de la part de Bokuto.

Akaashi avait l'impression de manquer d'air, d'être sur le point d'exploser.

-Mais franchement… S'élança Ushijima, l'air appliqué. J'te jure, à partir de maintenant ; genre à partir de là, ce soir… Maintenant bah j'fais plus de conneries, okay ? Parce que t'as raison, t'sais. Aone, bah c'est pas sa faute, quoi. J'vais régler mes histoires ; la tête de ma mère.

Et c'est affligé, qu'Akaashi réalisa qu'il jurait comme un collégien.

Ces excuses-là étaient aussi solides qu'une forteresse de carton, de papier et de mousseline. Et il était évident que même en cet instant, l'accusé n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Encore une fois, Bokuto ne trouva rien à répondre, alors lancé dans ses mensonges, Ushijima continua à babiller.

-T'façons ça fait quand même un baille maintenant que j'me dis que je devrais arrêter en vrai. Genre c'est comme avec les histoires des gens de _Jefferson Square_.

 _Jefferson Square_ était un quartier du même acabit que _Noveapolis_. Beaucoup de HLM. Beaucoup de mauvaises réputations.

-J'sais pas si je t'avais raconté, continuait Ushijima, confiant.

Bokuto, en face, écoutait. Patient.

-Mais la dernière fois j'avais eu une embrouille avec des gars de là-bas. De base c'est parti d'une connerie, je me rappelle même plus t'sais, pis au final ils étaient tous contre moi, là. Y'avait Ben, genre lui il était vraiment chiant aussi. Pis il traînait toujours avec ces gars-là, Luke, et Kenneth, 'fin j'crois.

Et soudain, le monde sembla s'arrêter. Tel un film dont on aurait décrété l'arrêt.

Le coeur d'Akaashi ne réalisa pas tout de suite.

Pendant une seconde, le danseur classique resta figé. Dans un espèce de brouillard incertain, dans un "ais-je bien entendu ?" peu assuré.

Puis ce fut la débandade lorsque Bokuto intervint :

-Attends, quoi ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix vaguement enrouée. Luke et Kenneth ?

Et Akaashi explosa en anxiété intérieurement. Bokuto aussi avait tiqué. Son coeur piquait un sprint, il avait chaud, froid, peur. Repenser à ces garçons-là était le couronnement de la soirée, la raison ultime pour laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû venir ce soir. Il se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment, tandis qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir le visage de Bokuto, mais ce dernier lui tournait le dos. Akaashi amena alors son index à ses dents et commença à torturer son ongle, absent. Ushijima quant à lui afficha un air surpris. Sincère, pour une fois.

-Ouais ? répliqua-t-il en faisant tourner son chewing-gum dans sa bouche. Pourquoi, tu les connais ?

Et cette fois Akaashi ne put s'en empêcher. Il posa une main chamboulée sur le bras de Bokuto. Ushijima le vit, car il fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu rabroué.

Peu importe, Bokuto avait compris.

Il répondit :

-Bof, nan pas vraiment. J'ai entendu parler d'eux, c'est tout. C'est des gamins, nan ?

Alors Ushijima, suspicieux, répliqua :

-Ouais. Genre ils trainent tout le temps tous les deux. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps j'crois. Luke il fait flipper pas mal de gens, et Kenneth c'est comme son chien. Il fait tout ce qu'il lui dit. Par contre eux j'peux te dire qu'ils flippent quand je leur dis que je vais ramener Aone pour les butter. J'sais pas pourquoi il a toujours cet effet-là sur les gens.

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il attendait une réponse de Bokuto.

Akaashi était désormais ailleurs, se replongeant férocement dans cette soirée sombre de ses retrouvailles avec Luke et Kenneth. Son coeur sembla se crisper dans sa poitrine, ses poumons s'aplatir dans leur cavité, sa gorge se nouer jusqu'à la scission.

Et il repensait au sol glacé contre sa peau, la pluie hurlante contre sa joue, et les coups éblouissants tombant des cieux. Il se rappelait cette angoisse qui l'avait d'abord envahi, une méfiance, quelques mauvais souvenirs. Puis la peur pure et dure. La panique, la douleur, l'horreur de la réalisation de ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis une sorte de résolution. De désespoir, d'abandon. Il se rappela cette envie de s'endormir, il se rappela son corps lui hurlant de fuir et croulant sous la fatigue. Il se rappela cette nuit insensible et inhumaine, froide comme le bitume et dure comme les coups.

Et il aurait pu continuer à se rappeler encore longtemps, le regard dans le vague, aveuglé par quelques larmes se ratatinant sur sa cornée, le souffle coupé comme ce soir-là. Mais une main ferme vint soudain se plaquer contre son avant-bras. Dure, robuste, décidée.

Akaashi releva brusquement les yeux, battit des paupières pour renvoyer ses larmes d'où elles venaient. C'était Bokuto en face de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, Akaashi voyait son visage. Il avait l'air honteux, inquiet, préoccupé. Akaashi déglutit avec difficulté.

-Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il bêtement.

Ushijima s'était levé.

Bokuto baissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? fit-il, inquiet.

Akaashi ne répondit pas. Visiblement non. Bokuto reprit :

-Heum… C'est que Ushijima voudrait qu'on parle… Au calme tu vois…? lâcha-t-il.

Et Akaashi ne comprit pas tout de suite, encore enveloppé par la pluie de la ruelle droite du _Downtown Theatre_.

Bokuto le fixait, l'air sincèrement préoccupé.

-Bon, tu m'attends, d'accord ? T'façons je reviens dans cinq minutes. Désolé, je me grouille, promis.

Et il se leva. Fit volte-face, et avec un dernier regard s'enfonça dans la foule. Disparu.

Et Akaashi se retrouva seul, sa canette de bière réchauffée à la main.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour revenir tout à fait à lui et résumer la situation.

Ushijima était impliqué dans des magouilles avec Luke et Kenneth. Ces derniers, comme beaucoup d'autres, craignaient Aone, auquel ils associaient Ushijima. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, reconnaissant Bokuto dans la ruelle de leur attaque contre Akaashi, ils avaient fui relativement vite, l'associant lui aussi à Aone.

Bref, tout était lié, et Akaashi en avait la tête qui tournait.

Et cette musique qui ne cessait d'exploser ! Et cet appartement qui était bien trop petit, bien trop étouffant, et ces gens qui prenaient toute la place, respiraient tout l'oxygène !

Mais Akaashi attendit. Après tout, il était à peine minuit passé, et Bokuto avait promis qu'il reviendrait vite. Sûrement que cette discussion avec Ushijima allait éclairer quelques points de cette histoire, même si le tout était déjà relativement clair, bien que peu plaisant.

Mais Bokuto s'était trompé.

Il ne mit pas cinq minutes à revenir.

Akaashi n'en fut pas surpris, alors il continua d'attendre, tout seul, sur ce canapé miteux, tandis que tous les inconnus autour de lui dansaient et riaient et semblaient parfaitement dans leur élément.

Cependant Bokuto ne revint pas non plus après dix minutes.

Ni même quinze.

Ou vingt, trente, quarante minutes.

Il était une heure moins dix-huit précise lorsqu'Akaashi décida qu'il en avait décidément assez de se faire prendre pour un con. À ses pieds, un vieux chien aux poils drus ronflait, désintéressé. Akaashi se leva. Personne ne le remarqua bien sûr.

Il aurait pu partir, mais il songea qu'il pouvait bien encore attendre dix-huit minutes et partir à une heure du matin, comme il se l'était promis. Akaashi tenait à ses résolutions.

Alors balayant du pied les quelques canettes qui avaient roulé de la table, il s'extirpa hors de son amas de cuir arraché et d'alcool renversé. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher des visages familiers du regard.

Il crut apercevoir Kuroo et Kenma, au fond de la pièce, souriant et rigolant ensemble. Akaashi renonça immédiatement à l'idée de les rejoindre. Non seulement Kuroo ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais en plus jamais il ne riait de la sorte avec les autres. Seulement avec Kenma. Et Akaashi, bien que désespérément seul, n'avait en aucun cas envie de s'incruster dans leur petit duo.

Encore une fois il se sentit encore plus non voulu que jamais.

Il déglutit.

Réalisant qu'il fronçait les sourcils de concentration, Akaashi comprit que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses camarades ce soir. Alors il fit de son mieux pour pousser un ultime soupir, défiger son expression, et afficher une mine un peu plus joviale.

Ce n'était pas mince affaire. Akaashi savait qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas l'air agréable au premier coup d'oeil. Mais le résultat devait être déjà mieux.

Il balaya la salle d'un nouveau regard.

Cette fois il aperçut Yahaba, une fille à moitié sur les genoux. Il riait et souriait d'un air assez charismatique, mais très peu naturel. La jeune fille avec lui faisait de même. Un vrai théâtre de marionnette. Akaashi pensa à Kyotani, qui n'avait pas voulu venir, et pour la première fois il éprouva une certaine compassion pour lui. Akaashi songea alors que Yahaba, certes mielleux avec cette inconnue, était tout à fait différent avec son ami. C'était un peu triste, finalement, mais avec Kyotani il était agressif, sarcastique, tout sauf charismatique. Et pourtant, l'intéressé continuait de le protéger comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Et Akaashi repensa à la dernière fois, lorsque, dans le feu de l'action, Bokuto et lui avaient abandonné Yahaba au nettoyage de son appartement, âcrement parfumé saveur cannabis. La dernière chose qu'il leur avait criée avait été : "Prévenez Kyotani !"

Et Akaashi ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il avait du mal à les comprendre.

En fait, il réalisa qu'il avait du mal à comprendre tout le monde ce soir.

Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Encore quinze minutes.

Quinze minutes et pourrait s'enfuir d'ici.

Il décida de faire le tour de l'appartement, au point où il en était. Au fond, il espérait trouver Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Bizarrement, Akaashi s'était attaché à ces deux-là d'une manière singulière. Certes ils ramaient dans des océans de problèmes faramineux, mais Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de les voir comme des figures de stabilités. Un peu protecteurs, sûrs d'eux, et affectueux. Akaashi les admirait un peu, c'était vrai, et il les appréciait comme on apprécie un cousin éloigné, plus âgé et plus sage, qui à chaque fois qu'il vous retrouve sait toujours vous faire sentir un peu spécial.

Et ainsi Akaashi avançait piteusement entre les groupes d'amis amassés dans le couloir.

Dans l'entrée : aucun visage familier. Il progressa vers une porte entrouverte, d'où il crut entendre quelques bruits. Il hésita une seconde devant la porte, mais il faillit croiser le regard de quelqu'un non loin de là et songea qu'il aurait l'air louche à chipoter devant cette porte, alors il fit mine d'entrer.

Cependant, à peine pénétra-t-il à l'intérieur qu'il regretta son choix.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Makki et Mattsun, dont les corps empêtrés étaient difficilement discernables. En effet, Mattsun était allongé sur le dos sur une sorte de canapé-lit, et juste au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes et fièrement engagé dans ses activités, Makki lui roulait une pelle féroce, une main dans les cheveux. Et Dieu merci ! Akaashi constata avec soulagement qu'ils portaient encore quelques traces de vêtements. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la main gauche de Makki, qui, glissée dans le pantalon de son petit-ami, opérait quelques mouvements assez imagés, et déclencheurs de soupirs érotiques chez Mattsun.

Akaashi se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et, sans demander son reste, fit volte-face, et quitta la pièce. En cours de route, il réussit à se frapper l'épaule contre la porte, et rougit encore plus quand il réalisa que les deux amoureux l'avaient sans doute entendu, et qu'en plus tous les gens dans l'entrée le fixaient, l'air accusateur face à son visage écarlate.

Akaashi, prit de cour, décida que la chose la plus naturelle à faire restait encore de faire comme s'il savait où il allait. Ainsi il fit volte-face, et marcha d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré vers une pièce au bout du couloir.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone.

Une heure moins dix.

Il soupira, et, devinant que la porte devant lui menait à la cuisine au vu de l'écriteau rétro qui y était accroché, il y pénétra, un peu moins craintif.

Peu de chance qu'il tombe sur un autre duo à la Makki et Mattsun ici après tout.

Cependant le spectacle que cette pièce lui offrit fut encore bien pire.

Juste devant lui, avachis sur la table de la cuisine, se trouvait Iwaizumi, les mains tremblantes, une bouteille de vodka agrippée entre ses doigts. À l'instant précis où Akaashi posa un pied à l'intérieur, Iwaizumi leva la bouteille à ses lèvres, et s'enfila une gorgée solitaire.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il y faisait froid, sombre. Des tonnes de verres et de bouteilles vides trainaient ça et là. On entendait le son étouffé de la musique derrière les murs. Akaashi crut pendant une seconde avoir oublié comment respirer.

Iwaizumi reposa la bouteille sur la table, et tourna, lentement, comme au ralenti, le visage vers Akaashi. Son expression s'affaissait, et il parut soudain très vieux aux yeux d'Akaashi, dont les entrailles dans leur intégralité semblaient s'être recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes.

-Akaashi, lâcha Iwaizumi.

Et sa voix était un peu enraillée. Molasse, engluée car trop peu utilisée.

Akaashi tenta de faire un pas en avant, mais ses jambes tremblaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

Il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son ami.

L'intéressé soupira. Un long soupir, fatigué, épuisé, éreinté. Un soupir humain.

-J'en avais besoin d'accord, lâcha-t-il froidement en soulevant vaguement sa bouteille.

Il marqua une minuscule pause.

Akaashi n'osa rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il le savait et il avait un peu peur. Il attendit. Se demandant où était passé Oikawa.

Lui seul peut-être aurait eu un effet sur Iwaizumi.

-J'ai même pas trouvé de Whisky, balança alors ce dernier de son ton amer habituel. Je me suis rabattu sur la Vodka…

Et il prit une grande inspiration. Akaashi était figé d'appréhension.

-J'aime même pas ça, la Vodka, ajouta Iwaizumi, et cette fois c'était une déception qui enflait dans sa voix. C'est dégueulasse tout seul, putain…

Et alors il en prit une nouvelle gorgée, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux plissés. Et il se rabattit en avant, comme une feuille molasse, comme un objet sans vie. Il s'accouda sur la table, la tête penchée en avant.

Et Akaashi crut deviner des milliers de mots qu'il n'osait pas dire. Des regrets, des déceptions, une honte qui l'envahissait. Que faisait ce jeune homme, qui avait l'âge d'être heureux, enfermé, tout seul avec sa bouteille, les mains tremblantes de manque, dans une cuisine miteuse alors que la jeunesse autour de lui s'élançait et riait et vivait ? Que faisait-il, empêtré dans ses douleurs et ses addictions, alors qu'il aurait dû être aux côtés d'Oikawa, qu'il aimait, et de ses amis, qu'il chérissait, en cet instant précis ?

Akaashi ressentit lui même une profonde tristesse pour ce garçon qui ne parvenait pas à vivre. Pour cet enfant pour qui rien n'était facile.

Ce dernier leva alors la voix, coupant Akaashi dans ses réflexions.

Ses paroles lui brisèrent le coeur :

-Retourne avec les autres, va. Bokuto doit te chercher, lâcha-t-il.

Et il était évident qu'Iwaizumi ne voulait pas de sa présence pour empoisonné sa tristesse. Iwaizumi hurlait pour un peu de solitude, et Akaashi, à contrecœur, décida que c'était encore la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Il fit un pas en arrière, sans rien dire.

Il aurait pu corriger Iwaizumi, lui faire remarquer que non, Bokuto ne le cherchait sûrement pas. Qu'il était bien trop occupé à lui mentir et l'oublier pour le chercher. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il était en colère, c'était vrai. Et lui aussi, il avait envie de solitude.

Il était une heure moins cinq.

Akaashi attrapa la poignée de la porte. Cependant un bruit dans son dos le poussa à se retourner une dernière fois.

Iwaizumi avait relevé la tête. C'était le visage d'un homme qui cherchait encore quelques poussières de sa dignité.

-Akaashi, appela-t-il.

L'intéressé, dont le coeur fit un petit bond angoissé, s'arrêta. Anxieux.

-Dis rien à Oikawa, s'teuplé.

Et une dernière fois le coeur d'Akaashi dégoulina de chagrin devant la honte d'Iwaizumi.

Il ne répondit rien, mais hocha vaguement la tête.

Non, il ne dirait rien.

De toute façon dans ce dilemme il n'y avait pas de bonne solutions, les deux disponibles étaient également macabres.

Akaashi déboula dans le couloir, et retourna d'un pas décidé chercher son manteau là où Makki l'avait jeté.

De toute façon s'il en parlait à Oikawa, ce serait trahir Iwaizumi, et Akaashi le comprenait en quelque sorte. Tout le monde ne le voyait plus pour lui, mais comme un enfant à surveiller. Peut-être Akaashi pouvait lui faire don d'un peu d'humanité. Mais en même temps, seul Oikawa était véritablement capable d'agir face à son petit ami, même si ce n'était pas spécialement efficace. Il fallait aussi dire que lui épargner de savoir son Iwaizumi, seul et le gosier brûlant de Vodka durant cette soirée, lui serait probablement bénéfique.

La vérité ou l'apaisement ?

Les deux apportaient leur lot d'erreurs.

Akaashi fouilla longtemps parmi les manteaux avant de retrouver le sien. Quelle idée avait-il eu de mettre une veste noire, couleur si basique, ce soir ? Il finit par la retrouver, et l'enfila avant même de sortir de la pièce.

Là, sans plus aucun doute, il traça à travers le séjour.

Il y croisa le regard d'une personne, assise à la grande table au centre de la pièce. Elle portait ses cheveux d'une manière singulière, d'un violet particulier, rasé dans un sidecut prolongé en undercut. Elle avait à la main un verre multicolor dont Akaashi ne s'attarda pas sur le contenu, et portait dans un style frôlant le Hipster un ensemble mélangeant affaires rétro et surfaces holographiques ultra modernes. Son visage était doux, figé dans une surprise assez enfantine, des yeux singuliers, expressifs.

Ce regard fit un effet étrange à Akaashi.

Lui qui partait se retrouvait pour la première fois pris en compte par quelqu'un.

Mais il avait pris sa décision. Il se détacha de ce regard inconnu et, motivé par la force de l'exaspération, de la fatigue, de l'agacement, il déboula dans l'entrée.

Il crut entendre dans son dos, alors qu'il partait, l'étrange inconnue reprendre sa discussion :

"Au fait, je vous ai dis que j'avais une idée pour une nouvelle fic ?"

Et Akaashi n'y prêta plus attention. Il se sentait désormais déconnecté de toute cette réalité. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : partir.

Ainsi, sans même que qui que ce soit se retourne sur son passage, il s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier de cet immeuble miteux.

Ici il faisait frais.

Ici Akaashi pouvait enfin respirer.

Il eut presque envie de rigoler, d'un air frénétique, juste pour se libérer de toutes ces tensions. Mais il n'en fit rien. Dans le silence le plus complet, dans le silence de la nuit, troublé seulement par les rebondissements de la musique derrière les murs, Akaashi descendit en trottinant les escaliers.

En déboulant dehors, devant le ciel noir saupoudré de quelques étoiles camouflées par les nuages, Akaashi pensa à Bokuto, un peu amer.

Il se demanda ce que ce dernier penserait quand il réaliserait, à la fin de la soirée, qu'il avait disparu sans demander son reste.

À moins qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas, tout simplement. Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

À moins que Bokuto, après avoir fait la paix avec Ushijima, puis probablement avec Luke et Kenneth au point où il en était, retourne auprès de Kuroo et passe la nuit à l'embrasser sauvagement de la même manière que Makki embrassait Mattsun.

Akaashi fronça le nez.

Pourquoi était-il si en colère ?

Bokuto ne méritait pas ces pensées, Akaashi était injuste. Mais d'où lui venait toute cette rancoeur ?

C'est un peu blessé que le danseur classique poussa un dernier soupir, qui s'évapora en buée dans la nuit sombre de Londres. Il fit un pas en avant.

Il avait un point étrange sur le coeur.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ?_ Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

 _Ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous sentir comme Akaashi à une soirée ? Vous en pensez quoi des sentiments d'Akaashi vis à vis de Bokuto ? Et Bokuto, qu'est-ce qu'il ressent à votre avis ? Ushijima, vous en pensez quoi de lui ? Vous êtes choqués de savoir qu'il est impliqué dans des embrouilles avec Luke et Kenneth ? Franchement, Makki et Mattsun perdent pas le nord, hein ? Et Iwa, ça vous à fait quoi de le trouver comme ça ?_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Je tiens à vous dire que je pars en Belgique pendant une semaine, donc_ _ **pas de chapitre dimanche prochain**_ _, mais plutôt dimanche d'après ! Sorry, j'ai besoin de me laisser dormir et lire à ma guise :3_

 _Pensez à passer sur le blog de la fic :_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur_ _ **Tumblr**_ _!_

 _Et sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances/futurs vacances/bon courage pour ceux qui n'ont pas de vacances, et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Bisous sur vos joues !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Vous avez été très nombreux à me laisser des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, et je vous en suis terriblement reconnaissante ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos pensées qui m'intéressent toujours et vos encouragements qui me gonfle le coeur d'affection !_

 _Merci aussi à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _pour la correction !_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve après la soirée compliquée du chapitre 20... Ce chapitre ci est plus court, mais tout de même conséquent._

 _Sur ce je ne suis pas bavarde aujourd'hui, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Il faisait très froid cette nuit là.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit non plus. Et pourtant une cacophonie régnait dans le coeur et la tête de notre danseur. Il pensait à la soirée qu'il venait de laisser derrière lui.

Il pensait à cette tornade qu'il venait de quitter. C'était étrange comme les choses semblaient toujours tellement différentes à l'instant où on les vivait de celui où on se les remémore. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Sa cornée lui sembla froide contre ses paupières.

Luke et Kenneth.

Akaashi n'était pas le moins du monde préparé à réentendre parler d'eux, mais maintenant que le sujet était mis sur le tapis, certaines choses prenaient soudainement leur sens.

Akaashi rejouait dans sa tête la scène où ses deux bourreaux prenaient enfin leurs jambes à leurs cous. "C'est un des gars d'Aone." avait dit Kenneth, l'air hagard, un peu faiblard, en pointant Bokuto. Sur le coup, bien sûr, Akaashi n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre. Mais désormais il lui semblait qu'il découvrait une toute nouvelle dimension, qui avait pourtant fait partie de sa vie depuis déjà un moment.

C'était assez effrayant.

C'était assez effrayant de découvrir tout ce qu'on ne savait pas et qui nous maîtrisait pourtant tellement. De vrais marionnettes.

Akaashi avait mal au crâne.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il repensa au muscle tendu de Bokuto à l'entente des prénoms de Luke et Kenneth. Allait-il faire quelque chose ? Et si oui, quoi ? Qu'y avait-il à faire ? Puis Akaashi se rappella cette fausse promesse : "je reviens dans cinq minutes."

Et ses rêveries s'écroulèrent bêtement, comme un piètre château de cartes. Bokuto s'en foutait, peut-être. Bokuto s'en foutait, finalement.

Et soudain Akaashi ne savait plus que croire.

C'était tellement puéril, quand il y pensait, cette réaction qu'il prenait. Ce n'était pas si grave dans le fond. Peu plaisant, d'accord, mais pas de quoi remettre en doute toute la sincérité de Bokuto… Mais la véritable question que notre danseur classique se posait, était bel et bien pourquoi son ami n'était toujours pas revenu vers lui après trois quarts d'heures d'attente solitaire.

Akaashi, les jambes un peu raides, réalisa alors que son lacet était défait. Il soupira. Fatigué. Il fit quelques petits pas vers un bac humide et congelé, sur lequel il s'assit afin de sécuriser sa chaussure.

Il faisait la liste, mentalement, des raisons pour lesquelles Bokuto l'aurait ainsi laissé en plan.

Il l'avait oublié : c'était l'idée la plus simple, la plus rapide, et la plus blessante à laquelle Akaashi pensa. Cinq minutes tapantes après le départ de son ami qu'il l'envisageait déjà. Bokuto aurait arrangé les choses avec Ushijima puis aurait croisé Oikawa, dans un couloir. Ils auraient commencé à bavarder tous les deux, ce qui expliquerait leur absence outrageuse alors qu'on avait tant besoin d'eux ailleurs.

Et si cette hypothèse se confirmait, alors Akaashi songeait simplement que cela lui ferait bien du mal.

Il s'en voulut alors instantanément de se montrer si faible. Mais cela le mettait devant un certain fait accompli. Oui, il s'était attaché à Bokuto. Bien sûr, se savoir abandonné faisait mal de la part de n'importe qui, mais Akaashi savait que la piqûre était singulière car venant de cet ami particulier. Il baissa les yeux, soupira.

Il était bien sur ce banc. Il avait froid, certes, mais il était surtout accablé d'une paresse de se lever, alors il décida de rester un peu assis là. Il faisait noir, personne ne pouvait le voir, et de toutes façons les rues étaient vides. L'air était pétillant, piquant. C'était rafraîchissant pour les poumons. Akaashi se sentit soulagé d'avoir cet instant de solitude et de silence à sa disposition. Surtout après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il continua de réfléchir. À cette liste de possibilités qu'il avait entamé.

Le bénéfice du doute : peut être la discussion avec Ushijima avait été véritablement compliquée. Peut être Bokuto faisait-il finalement véritablement de son mieux pour arranger les choses, mais que l'Horrible Ushijima faisait tout pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Peut être qu'il disait du mal d'Akaashi et que Bokuto faisait tout son possible pour le défendre. Au fond, Akaashi aurait aimé se laisser aller à cette idée. C'était la plus douce à rêver, mais rendait finalement Akaashi bien indigne de la grandeur fantasmée de Bokuto. En effet, si ce dernier s'hardait tant à le défendre, alors pourquoi Akaashi était-il parti comme il l'avait fait ? Peut être aurait-il dû attendre son retour. Peut être en cet instant, c'était le danseur classique lui même le traître dans l'histoire.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres, les sourcils un peu froncés.

Le scénario catastrophe : peut être qu'Ushijima avait commencé à crier. Bokuto, enflammé, ne se serait pas laissé faire. Ushijima l'aurait alors traîné dehors sans que personne ne les voit et aurait commencé à le tabasser. C'était facile pour lui, après tout : il faisait deux fois sa taille, trois fois son poids… Akaashi frissonna. Peut être que Bokuto était en cet instant présent en train de souffrir tout seul dans le froid, accablé de milles douleurs sous les coups d'Ushijima, qui l'aurait laissé là, dans sa misère. Akaashi déglutit. Son coeur commença à s'inquiéter dans sa poitrine.

Il piétina bêtement des pieds contre le sol trempé. Soudainement le silence était un peu pesant. Akaashi se sentait un peu coupable, sans comprendre en quoi. Peut être que Bokuto avait besoin de lui en cet instant précis, alors que lui était là, tout seul sur un banc à marmonner et penser du mal de son ami. Mais au fond ce n'était que des hypothèses farfelues. Comment savoir ce qui se passait vraiment alors ? Akaashi ne pouvait pas remonter à la soirée.

C'était trop tard.  
Et de toutes façons il aurait préféré vendre son âme à qui que ce soit plutôt que de retourner là bas.

Alors, bêtement, inutilement, il reste assis là, les cuisses figées de froid. Le coeur battant d'une angoisse créée de toutes pièces. L'estomac contracté, un peu inquiet. Le visage froid, comme une porcelaine oubliée. Il resta là à penser, à rêvasser.

Et soudain, un grincement minuscule, un peu étouffé lui parvint au fond de l'oreille. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il sursauta même peut être un peu sur le coup, puis il réalisa, se trouva bête : son téléphone vibrait dans la poche de son manteau.

À travers ses vingt-six couches de pull, de t-shirt, de gants et de veste, il finit par extirper l'objet de sa poche, et au moment précis où il voulut taper sur "Décrocher", le vibrement cessa.

Il avait raté l'appel.

Et un seul nom s'affichait sur l'écran : Bokuto.

Alors là le coeur d'Akaashi s'emballa fougueusement ; de quoi ? De peur pour lui même ? D'inquiétude pour Bokuto ? De soulagement pour cette situation ? Impossible de le savoir.

Le temps des quelques secondes suivantes, Akaashi décortiqua ses notifications : six appels manqués. cinq SMS non lus. Puis de la pacotille.

Fébrile, Akaashi décida de d'abord lire les SMS.  
Bien sûr, pour le lecteur indécis, il me semble important de préciser qu'ils venaient tous de Bokuto.

Akaashi lu à toute vitesse :

 **[01 : 10]** **Bokuto :** _ **  
**_ _t ou? deso ça a ete super long je te raconte apres_

 **[01 : 13]** **Bokuto :**

 _g parler aux autres, personne sait t ou, t pas parti qd meme?_

 **[01 : 16]** **Bokuto :**

 _reponds stp_

 **[01 : 24]** **Bokuto :**

 _dis moi au moins ou tu es, je m'inquiete la._

 **[01 : 26]** **Bokuto :**

 _?_

Et bêtement, ce fut l'effort orthographique fait dans le quatrième message qui glaça le sang d'Akaashi. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il lisait à nouveau les messages sur son écran. Bokuto disait s'inquiéter, certes. Mais ce qui transparaissait le plus aux yeux d'Akaashi était une certaine colère. Une colère dirigée vers lui, de la part de son ami qui lui torturait tant l'esprit.

Soudain, le vent sembla fouetter notre protagoniste à travers tous ses vêtements, toutes ses chairs, tous ses os. Il tremblait de froid, le corps bredouillant sur place. Il se leva, inquiet.

Bokuto avait appelé six fois.

Akaashi allait devoir rappeler.

Fébrile, il battit son chemin jusqu'à ses contacts. Ouvrit celui de son ami. Contempla un long instant l'icône indétrônable de petit téléphone vert.

Il était en train de réfléchir à la première chose qu'il dirait lorsque Bokuto décrocherait quand tout à coup, son téléphone se remit à vibrer furieusement dans sa main tandis que les quelques caractères "BOKUTO" s'affichaient en plein milieu de l'écran. Complètement pris de court, Akaashi n'eut plus vraiment le temps de se poser de questions.

Sans réfléchir, il décrocha. Porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Son souffle tremblait dans l'atmosphère glacée.

\- Akaashi ! s'exclama soudain la voix de Bokuto au bout du fil.

Et elle résonnait bizarrement. Akaashi fut incapable de déceler ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

\- Oui, répondit-il bêtement, dans un vague souffle d'inquiétude.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

En fond sonore, il entendait le bruit de la soirée résonner derrière la voix de son ami.

\- Mais putain, Akaashi, t'étais passé où, s'offusqua alors Bokuto.

Et un coup de couteau tomba sur le coeur d'Akaashi.

Un peu de sang gicla sur les organes alentours.

Akaashi avait du mal à respirer.

\- J'ai flippé ma race, sérieux ! continuait Bokuto.

Et le danseur classique l'entendit au loin glisser quelques mots à ses voisins.  
Sans savoir comment, Akaashi comprit qu'il s'agissait de Kuroo et Kenma. Génial. Maintenant Kuroo allait trouver autre chose à lui reprocher.

Bokuto soupira vaguement. Akaashi ne trouvait pas les mots, il ne trouvait pas les pensées non plus. Il restait planté là, vaguement paniqué.

\- Bon, reprit alors un peu sèchement Bokuto. Où est-ce que t'es, là ?

Et en fond sonore, Akaashi crut comprendre qu'il s'éloignait du boucan de la soirée. Cela lui permit de mieux entendre lui même les propres battements de son coeur.

\- Je suis parti, répondit-il bêtement. Je suis dehors. Sur… Sur le banc pas loin du parc devant lequel on passe pour venir chez toi… bredouilla-t-il.

Un court silence suivit cette information.

Akaashi se trouva pathétique.

Il entendit au téléphone une porte se claquer, puis le bruit de la fête fut complètement occulté. Il eut alors tout le loisir d'entendre la respiration de son ami au bout du fils. Un peu fatigué, comme s'il venait de courir.

\- D'accord, lâcha-t-il. J'arrive. Tu m'attends, hein.

Et sans vraiment réfléchir, Akaashi se surprit lui même à hocher la tête.

Il reprit immédiatement ses esprit, et rougit un peu tant il se trouva idiot.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il alors dans le micro de son téléphone.

Et il remarqua que sa voix se brisa un peu sur ce simple mot. Il avala sa salive. Mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, à tout de suite, fit alors Bokuto.

Et sans un mot de plus, il raccrocha.

Un bip solitaire se fit alors entendre, et son téléphone revint de lui même à l'écran d'accueil. Akaashi se sentit alors soudainement désespérément seul.

Il n'avait tout à coup plus aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, et un recul hors de contexte vint tout à coup l'accabler : que faisait-il, tout seul dans un quartier pareil, à une heure du matin, assis sur un banc congelé, le coeur battant et les joues en feu ?

Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer. C'était complètement idiot, totalement en désaccord avec ce qui était en train de se passer, mais c'était comme si tout à coup tout les malheurs de son existence lui retombaient dessus. Comme si soudainement toutes les choses qui l'encombraient depuis toujours revenaient à la vie et prenaient leur sens, et soudainement, il se sentait comme le plus misérable des misérables.

Qu'allait lui dire Bokuto ? Akaashi avait mal au crâne, du mal à se concentrer.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'état émotionnel de son ami en cet instant précis. Sa voix était insondable au téléphone. Était-il en colère contre lui ? Il aurait eu de quoi en quelque sorte. Akaashi l'avait plus ou moins abandonné. Mais à l'inverse, Bokuto l'avait lui même laissé tombé. Alors autant une petite culpabilité commençait à hanter le coeur de notre danseur classique, autant il se sentait aussi plus ou moins révolté à l'idée qu'on puisse l'accuser de trahison.

Il se rappella alors à l'ordre : peut être Bokuto était-il porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Peut être allait-il lui servir une histoire rocambolesque quant à Luke et Kenneth ; ces derniers seraient à leurs trousses en cet instant précis, près à s'attaquer à nouveau à eux.

À moins que Bokuto n'ait eu une conversation avec Kuroo. Ce dernier, ne l'appréciant pas de base, aurait glissé à son ami combien Akaashi avait été ennuyant, et franchement pas intéressant durant la soirée, et sans doute à la fin de sa tirade aurait-il suggéré de le laisser tomber. De ne plus trainer avec lui.

Peut être que Bokuto avait été d'accord.

Peut être qu'il était déçu.

Peut être qu'il ne voulait plus trainer avec Akaashi non plus.

Alors soudainement une grande peur envahit le danseur classique. Soudainement il n'y avait plus d'autre choix possible. Soudainement Akaashi se retrouvait complètement seul. Soudainement toute sa vie était dépourvue de sens, de chaleur, d'amitié. Soudainement Akaashi eut un relent de larmes.

Il en laissa échapper une ou deux. Il s'arrêta de respirer un instant, pour retenir un sanglot. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tenta de penser à autre chose, se mordit la lèvre, expirait tout l'air hors de ses poumons.

Espérant stopper là ses divagations, Akaashi reprit son téléphone entre ses doigts et relu inlassablement les messages de Bokuto.

"Je m'inquiètes, là." avait-il écrit.

Bokuto était inquiet.  
Parce qu'Akaashi avait disparu.

L'intéressé ne sut pas s'il appréciait l'idée ou non.

Il respira alors profondément et d'un revers de la main chassa ses pauvres larmes. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour se mettre dans des états pareils.

Il reprit donc le dessus du mieux qu'il pouvait et réfléchit avec logique. Combien de temps avait-il mis pour marcher jusqu'ici ? Impossible de se souvenir. Impossible donc de savoir combien de temps Bokuto mettrait-il pour le rejoindre.

Le coeur d'Akaashi dans sa poitrine le harcelait de battements, l'air de lui hurler de fuir. Frénétiquement, sa jambe droite bondissait sans répit contre le bitume humide. Enfin, de ses mains froides, Akaashi s'obstinait à se tordre les doigts, les uns après les autres.

Il aurait voulu disparaître tant il était tendu.  
Et soudain, il crut entendre, en tendant l'oreille, des bruits de pas dans son dos. Instantanément, ses pensées hésitèrent entre craindre Bokuto ou le duo Luke/Kenneth. Trop fatigué d'inquiétude pour chercher à savoir, Akaashi resta figé sur place, à se mordiller la lèvre. Son unique plan était de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

C'était tout à fait idiot, bien sûr.

Il serait bien obligé de regarder le nouveau venu à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais sur le coup il était trop angoissé pour songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il respirait trop vite. Il le savait. Mais ses poumons semblaient à la fois trop remplis et trop vides. Ils hurlaient pour un peu d'air mais vomissaient la moindre particule d'oxygène.

Cependant, il oublia tout cela lorsqu'une ombre solitaire passa sa tête juste au dessus de lui.

Akaashi se tendit de tout son être.

Et alors, tandis qu'il tournait la tête, il eut l'occasion de voir Bokuto se frayer un chemin par la droite de son banc, pour finir par s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

Il ne le regardait pas. Il était complètement insondable. Et Akaashi crut qu'il allait exploser d'angoisse.

\- Bon… lâcha alors Bokuto d'un voix brumeuse.

Et il n'y avait pas eu un si grand vide que cela entre son arrivée et cette première parole, mais pour Akaashi le silence semblait interminable. Il en suffoquerait, de ce silence.

\- Je suis désolé que ça ait prit longtemps comme ça avec Ushijima, lâcha alors Bokuto.

Et Akaashi avait sérieusement envie de pleurer.

Trop de choses d'un coup, et il était fatigué.

Il avait envie de se rouler en boule quelque part et de tout oublier.  
Il aurait presque voulu éviter le sujet de Ushijima. Faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé, et juste rire d'une bêtise à une autre. Mais les faits étaient là. Alors il dit :

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti sans prévenir.

Il avala sa salive. Il savait, il voyait, du coin de l'oeil, que Bokuto tournait la tête vers lui. Mais pour une raison inconnue, Akaashi n'avait pas envie de croiser son regard.

\- Je suis désolé aussi de pas avoir été très marrant, pendant le début de la soirée, ajouta-t-il.

Et en disant ces mots, il pensait à Kuroo.

De la même façon, Akaashi, un peu révolté, en vain à se demander qu'est-ce que Kuroo avait contre lui depuis le début. Pourquoi avait-il instauré cette espèce d'ambiance morbide entre eux ? Pourquoi refusait-il d'être ami avec lui ?

\- J'aurai pas du venir, c'est pas fait pour moi, c'est tout, continua cependant le danseur classique.

Et il ne cherchait pas à se faire plaindre.

C'était là des excuses sincères. Akaashi avait sincèrement l'impression d'avoir gâcher cette soirée. Il pinça les lèvres. Rien n'allait comme prévu. Rien n'allait tout court.

Il entendit Bokuto soupirer à côté de lui.

N'y tenant plus, Akaashi se tourna vers son ami.

Le spectacle qu'il lui offrit était terriblement grisâtre. Il avait le teint fatigué, morne, les yeux ourlés de cernes, les cheveux en batailles, le regard un peu vide. Et surtout, les yeux rouges. La pupille anormalement dilatée. Akaashi se sentit frissonner.

Tout, ce soir là, dans cette pénombre misérable, semblait irréel. Et notre protagoniste avait presque peur de tendre la main pour réaliser que le Bokuto en face de lui n'était qu'une illusion.

Cependant, ce mirage précis se mit à parler :

\- Akaashi, soupira-t-il.

Et cette voix.

Si elle n'était pas réelle alors le monde entier n'existait pas non plus.

\- Akaashi, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? continua-t-il, les sourcils cogitans. C'est pas de ta faute...

Akaashi sentit alors son coeur se figer.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Il aurait juste voulu que Bokuto lui répète cette phrase encore une centaine de fois. Juste pour être sûr.

Mais ce dernier le fixait, l'air d'attendre une réponse, alors Akaashi répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Et ainsi donc, sûrement la chose à laquelle son coeur donnait le plus d'importance.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais en colère contre moi.

Et un silence congelé et figé tomba sur la scène.

Mais pour Akaashi le plus dur avait été dit.

Bokuto, ainsi, avait baissé les yeux, et il semblait désormais en plein débat devant ses mains entrelacées. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration. Le coeur d'Akaashi manqua un battement.

\- J'veux dire… commença son ami, l'air incertain. Ça m'a un peu énervé que tu me répondes pas et tout… avoua-t-il.

Et Akaashi eut un douloureux pincement au coeur.

\- 'Fin, j'ai eu peur quoi, expliqua pourtant Bokuto, les yeux baissés. Surtout qu'on venait de parler de Luke et Kenneth, et que t'avais pas l'air bien et tout…

Il respirait fort, et son souffle dans l'air froid formait de grandes tâches de buée.

Akaashi était dans l'attente.

\- Je me suis senti un peu coupable quoi, continuait son ami. De t'avoir laissé tout seul, et puis je te cherchais et t'étais nul part. Et j'étais saoulé à cause de tout les gens autour qui foutaient le bordel et à cause de Ushijima qui m'a raconté que de la merde, encore, soupira-t-il.

En en effet, Akaashi percevait toute sa fatigue. Toute sa déception. Un peu d'inquiétude peut être aussi.

\- Bref, reprenait-il. Je suis désolé si j'ai eu l'air énervé. C'est pas contre toi. C'est… c'est tout et tout le monde.

Et sur ce il baissa définitivement la tête.

L'air complètement abattu.

Et Akaashi ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Soudainement il se sentit s'extirper de sa vision personnelle et centrée sur sa petite personne. Sa vision égoïste. Soudainement il ressentait ce besoin viscéral d'aider son ami. Il avait besoin de le voir aller mieux, car cet état qu'il affichait l'affectait tout autant. Mais il avait aussi besoin de savoir précisément les faits qui l'accablaient pour le sauver lui, et peut être lui même au passage aussi.

Alors il dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit avec Ushijima ?

Et alors Bokuto expliqua.

Ushijima n'avait cessé de mentir. Il avait aussi rapidement proposé un joint à Bokuto. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu la foi de refuser, de s'opposer à lui. Ils avaient fumé en parlant.

\- Juste fumé ? s'était osé à demander Akaashi.

Bokuto avait mollement répondu, l'air un peu indifférent.

\- Oui. Je bois presque plus depuis que Iwa se met dans des états pareils à cause de l'alcool.

Il avait jeté un regard vers les arbres sombres devants eux.

\- Oikawa a complètement arrêté, lui. Il peut plus. Ça le dégoute rien que d'y penser, commenta-t-il. Moi je fais juste gaffe à ce qu'on se retrouve pas avec deux alcooliques à gérer, lâcha-t-il.

Et Akaashi, alors qu'il acquiesait en silence, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était la première fois que quiconque osait utiliser le mot "alcoolique" pour qualifier Iwa. C'était étrange comme les choses semblaient soudain plus graves en fonction de la façon dont on en parlait. C'était bête.

Mais peu importe.

Durant leur dialogue enfumé, Ushijima avait posé des questions sur Akaashi à Bokuto. C'était étrange, n'est-ce pas, comme ce dernier avait réagi aux noms de Luke et Kenneth ? Est-ce que Bokuto savait quelque chose ? Bokuto avait nié. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, il avait un peu peur.

Ushijima était totalement imprévisible.

Et si Aone se laissait traîner par le bout du nez, il était hors de question que Bokuto répète la même erreur. Alors il avait secrètement essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Qu'est-ce qu'Ushijima savait sur eux ? Sur Luke, Kenneth, et toute leur bande ?

Pas grand chose visiblement. Seulement qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, et qu'il leur avait déjà foutu plusieurs raclées. Ce qui expliquait avec une logique déconcertante la crainte que le pauvre duo vouait à quiconque se rattachant à Aone. Ils pensaient sûrement qu'Ushijima agissait selon le bon vouloir d'Aone. Comme tout le monde en définitive.

Sur le même sujet, Bokuto avait tenté de faire réaliser à Ushijima la galère dans laquelle il laissait ses amis, Aone le premier. Son interlocuteur avait affiché une mine désolée, complètement fausse. Alors, faute d'arguments et de courage, Bokuto avait fait mine de le croire. Il avait l'impression de tout faire pour tout le monde dans ce groupe. Pourquoi Aone ne se défendait-il pas tout seul ? Pourquoi se laissait-il traiter de la sorte ?

Mais alors il tournait la tête vers Akaashi, et ce dernier l'écoutait, l'air de boire ses paroles et de le comprendre. Alors sa colère le quittait.

Ici il faisait froid mais cela faisait du bien.

Quand il eut terminé son récit, Akaashi ne sut pas quoi dire. Il était totalement décontenancé. Comment pouvait-on se retrouver à ce point empêtré dans des histoires ? Il eut pitié pour Bokuto. Pour son ami qui tentait de tout traîner sur ses épaules. Il aurait voulu lui montrer son soutien, parce que de tout son coeur il était avec lui, mais à la fois il se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé du mal de lui quelques temps plus tôt.

Il était fatigué lui aussi.

Tout le monde l'était.

\- On aurait peut être pas dû venir ce soir, souffla-t-il alors au bout d'un moment, quand la pression fut retombée.

Il devait bien être deux heures du matin maintenant.

Et les voilà tous les deux, au milieu de l'hiver, assis dans le froid sur leur banc solitaire. Malgré tout Akaashi se sentait un peu mieux. Un peu moins seul. Il avait un peu moins froid.

\- Ouais. Peut être, marmonna Bokuto.

Il laissa planer un petit silence.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment y'a rien qui va de toutes façons, ajouta-t-il alors doucement.

Il avait le visage un peu vide, et il se laissait complètement aller, écrasé contre le dossier du banc, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

On voyait quelques vagues étoiles transparaître derrière le crachin de la ville.

Akaashi, dans cet instant incongru, trouva son ami simplement artistique. Inspirant. Vibrant. Même dans sa douleur.

Il osa se rapprocher de lui. C'en était assez de tout ce qui les incommodait en ce moment. Leurs bras se touchèrent. Aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? souffla doucement Akaashi.

Comme s'il disait un secret.

Bokuto soupira.

\- Je voudrais me barrer d'ici. Avec vous tous, lâcha-t-il immédiatement, sans une once d'hésitation. Je voudrais que Oikawa puisse juste faire ce qu'il a envie sans qu'on le fasse chier, commença-t-il. Je voudrais que Iwa arrête de boire.

La gorge d'Akaashi se noua alors qu'il repensait à l'intéressé.

" _Dis rien à Oikawa."_

Peut être qu'Akaashi finirait par le trahir mais ce n'était pas le moment d'accabler Bokuto.

\- Je voudrais que Kenma s'ouvre un peu plus à nous, continuait alors ce dernier. Je voudrais que Kuroo arrête de me faire la gueule pour rien…

Il laissa sa voix en suspens.

\- Putain, cracha-t-il, l'air un peu blessé. Ça fait des mois, maintenant, je sais pas ce qu'il a…

Et Akaashi tremblait presque tant l'émotion dans la voix de Bokuto était palpable.

\- Putain, il me saoule, lâcha alors ce dernier.

Et il ravala peut être un sanglot mais il ne put retenir une larme de couler.

Alors, le coeur percé de douleur face à celle de son ami, Akaashi prit la défense de Kuroo :

\- Dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai, vous êtes…

Et il aurait voulu dire quelque chose comme " _meilleurs amis"_ mais les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient le faisait toujours douter, alors il se coupa, se rattrapa :

\- Vous vous aimez beaucoup, lâcha-t-il.

Et bizarrement cela lui pinça le coeur de l'avouer.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il fait de son mieux, poursuivit-il pourtant, perdu dans son effort de bonté. Juste comme toi. C'est nul ce qui vous arrive, mais… Enfin, je vois comme tu es, et… Je suis sûr que vous allez trouver un moyen de vous en sortir, bredouilla-t-il.

Les grands aveux et le soutien à coeur ouvert n'avaient jamais été le fort d'Akaashi. Cependant, la sincérité lui était chère, et dans cette dernière douceur, c'était la seule chose dont il avait eu besoin pour s'exprimer.

Bokuto se tourna alors vers son ami. Il avait toujours les yeux rouges. Mais surtout cet air grisâtre. Il ne souriait pas. Il réfléchissait.

\- Akaashi, tu es trop gentil avec nous, lâcha-t-il alors.

Et une sorte d'étrange tendresse flottait dans sa voix. Si précise que même le principal intéressé sut la détecter. Et il en eut le coeur débordant d'un poison bouillant, qui lui brûla les poumons, l'estomac, les entrailles en coulant. Peut être qu'il rougit un peu aussi. Il déglutit.

Bokuto baissa alors les yeux, tandis qu'il continuait sa liste :

\- Voilà, si je pouvais, je vous emmènerais tous, je me trouverais un boulot moins merdique que celui de maintenant. Et on s'en irait. Je sais pas où encore. Près de la mer. Je crois que ça nous ferait du bien.

Et maintenant Akaashi souriait en l'écoutant. Sans aucun remords, il se laisserait emmener dans cette fantaisie là.

Mais Bokuto soupira. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, cala ses talons sur le banc.

Pendant un instant ils restèrent silencieux.

Akaashi songea qu'il était mille fois mieux ici avec Bokuto qu'à cette soirée bouillonnante et bruyante. Il ne regrettait pas d'être parti finalement.

\- Akaashi ? demanda alors Bokuto.

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui mais son interlocuteur ne le regardait pas.

\- Hum ? fit-il.

Il attendait qu'il poursuive.

\- Est-ce que t'as… genre, un but - ou un rêve, je sais pas trop - toi ?

Un court silence suivit cette interrogation. C'était la première fois que Bokuto posait ce genre de question.

Alors Akaashi lui aussi se questionna sur le sujet.

Pendant quelques instants il réfléchit.

Un rêve.

Un rêve…

Pas facile à trouver pour tout le monde. Mais peut être qu'Akaashi avait décelé le siens. Il y a plusieurs années, déjà.

\- Le théâtre, peut être… glissa-t-il alors. Enfin, danser. C'est danser que j'aime, mais danser avec une histoire en fond, c'est encore mieux, déclara-t-il.

Et il savait que Bokuto l'écoutait avec attention.

Bizarrement, au lieu de l'angoisser, cela le réchauffa.

\- J'aimerais que la pièce qu'on monte fasse un succès, fit-il. Et que les gens, quand ils viennent, nous voient… Me voient… Et se disent que ce qu'on leur fait passer en dansant, ou en chantant, ou en jouant… Que c'est magnifique, et qu'ils soient transportés parce qu'ils ressentent exactement ce qu'on a voulu leur faire passer. Et qu'ils se disent que c'est incroyable d'être tellement compris, et que jamais ils n'avaient ressentis quelque chose comme ça. Peut être que rien qu'avec quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un bout de comédie on peut faire en sorte que les gens se sentent mieux, et moins seuls.

Akaashi marqua une pause. Il avait les yeux humides.

C'était ça de ne s'ouvrir aux autres qu'une fois toutes les pleines lunes par soir de grand vents.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Peut être que c'est la seule chose qui puisse nous rendre heureux au final, avoua-t-il, comme un terrible secret. De se sentir plus proche des gens, un peu plus humain, grâce à… Une forme d'art quelconque. Je ne sais pas, souligna-t-il. Je ne sais que danser. Mais je suppose que ça marche avec la musique, le dessin ; tout…

Il haussa alors les épaules.

Il s'était un peu perdu dans ce qu'il voulait dire, et il avait si peu l'habitude de parler ainsi, le coeur décortiqué, qu'il devait reprendre ses esprits avant de pouvoir discuter à nouveau.

Bokuto quant à lui le fixait toujours.

Akaashi n'osait pas se tourner vers lui.

Il respira quelques goulées d'air frais.

Il commençait à ressentir sincèrement les effets de la fatigue. Il avait envie de rentrer. Mais il appréciait trop ce moment avec Bokuto pour tout laisser tomber. Alors il s'intéressa à son tour :

\- Et toi, Bokuto ? Un rêve. Tu en as un ?

Et il osa enfin pivoter vers lui.

Son interlocuteur ne le quittait plus du regard. Ils s'observèrent alors un instant, et Akaashi ne parvenait plus à calmer son estomac qui faisait lui aussi des pirouettes entre son foi et ses poumons.

\- Bah. Je sais pas si ça compte… commença alors Bokuto en baissant finalement les yeux.

Et Akaashi aurait eu envie de lui hurler, sans même savoir ce qu'il allait lui annoncer, que si, "ça comptait".

Il n'en fit rien et le laissa parler.

\- Quand on a formé le groupe où Kuroo rap, moi je danse et Kenma s'occupe de nous, je pensais que c'était ça, mon rêve, commença-t-il, un peu empêtré dans ses mots. Qu'on se fasse connaître tous les trois. Mais au final je crois que c'est pas fait pour marcher, lâcha-t-il. J'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse tant plaisir que ça à personne, en fait. Même Kuroo, j'ai l'impression que ça le fait chier. Et de toutes manières, personne nous achète quoi que ce soit. 'Fin, je sais pas. C'était l'idée de Kuroo et on y croyait tous. Et moi je me disais que devenir célèbre ça pouvait que être marrant.

Il laissa alors échapper un petit rire, comme s'il faisait face à un doux souvenir.

\- Mais en fait, je crois que j'ai pas envie d'être célèbre ou quoi. Bah, ce serait cool et tout, hein, mais j'aime vraiment danser. Et… C'est un peu en rapport avec tout ce que t'as dit, mais quand je suis dans la rue j'ai grave l'impression de servir à rien, quoi. 'Fin les gens s'en foutent, ils nous regardent même pas. Ça me suffit pas.

Il fronça alors les sourcils. Marqua une pause.

Akaashi avait le coeur qui battait vite. Pour une raison inconnue, il était terriblement curieux d'en savoir plus au sujet des rêves de danse de Bokuto. Peut être parce que pour la première fois Akaashi trouvait quelqu'un qui partageait son enthousiasme.

\- Je voudrais danser pour quelque chose aussi, reprit alors soudainement Bokuto avec plus de conviction. 'Fin, j'veux pas que ça fasse genre je copie ton rêve ou quoi, mais…

Il tourna alors un petit regard déséquilibré vers Akaashi, lequel lâcha un éclat de rire.

\- T'inquiètes, répondit l'intéressé. On peut partager notre rêve, dit-il sincèrement.

Et alors le visage de Bokuto s'illumina dans la seconde.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond.

Ils restèrent là à se sourire pendant ce qui dura soit une seconde soit une éternité. Puis Bokuto, baissant les paupières, en vint à demander, un reste de sourire dans la voix :

\- C'est vrai ?

Akaashi lui sourit, le baume au coeur, attendri. Puis hocha la tête.

Bokuto l'imita, bondissant de lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? demanda-t-il alors. C'est pas avec le _Starbucks_ que je vais aller loin dans la danse, j'crois.

Et Akaashi se mit à rire.

Il avait raison.

Alors il réfléchit.

Une troupe qui rechercherait des danseurs de Breakdance ? Pas courant. Mais c'était en train de se démystifier, ça c'était sûr. En faisant quelques recherches, sûrement… Akaashi pourrait demander à Nishinoya, il avait l'air de connaître du monde dans le genre pas commun. Et puis, puisque ces nouvelles troupes encore qualifiées d'originales n'étaient pas bien nombreuses, peut être seraient-elles plus inclinées à introduire de nouveaux membres à leur effectif ?

De plus, Bokuto était doué, c'était indéniable. Akaashi ne s'y connaissait pas spécialement en la matière, mais il était évident qu'il possédait la fougue, l'énergie, la passion dont tout danseur avait besoin. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Bokuto avait ses chances.

\- Y'a pas mal de troupes qui se forment autour du Breakdance, informa-t-il alors son ami. Je suis sûr tu pourrais essayer de te faire recruter par eux.

Bokuto pinça les lèvres dans un sourire.

\- Lesquelles ? Et y'a pas des troupes genre… Mixtes ? 'Fin je sais pas comment ça marche mais y'a bien des groupes où y'a tous les types de danses, non ? interrogea-t-il.

Akaashi sourit. Heureux de pouvoir aider.

\- Ouais, bah regarde par exemple, dans notre troupe du _Downtown Theatre_ , moi je fais du classique, mais Sugawara est danseur moderne. Et puis Nishinoya à pas de style prédéfinie, il danse ce qui lui plait. De toutes façons, je crois que Tsukishima est très ouvert puisque la dernière fois…

Et soudain. Une idée surgit comme une évidence des pensées d'Akaashi. Il fut si surpris qu'il se coupa immédiatement dans sa phrase.

Le poste vide dans sa troupe.

Le danseur "fougueux, plein d'énergie" que recherchait désespérément Tsukishima !

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'un immense sourire prenait place sur son visage.

Bokuto pouvait toujours essayer de passer une audition ! Tsukishima était terriblement difficile certes, mais maintenant qu'Akaashi y pensait, Bokuto était typiquement le danseur parfait par rapport à sa demande. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?!

Explosant soudainement d'énergie sous le courant de cette révélation, Akaashi se leva d'un bond, survolté.

\- Akaashi ? s'inquiéta Bokuto dans son dos. Ça va ? poussa-t-il.

Il se leva alors à son tour, attrapa son ami par les épaules pour lui faire face.

Et Akaashi brillait dans un sourire. Au bord de l'éclat de rire, presque nerveux, il expliqua fougueusement à son ami son idée fantastique.

\- Je viens de me rappeler ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Mon patron recherche un autre danseur, et… enfin, je pense que tu serais parfait, Bokuto ! clâma-t-il. Il arrête pas de nous presser avec ça, et… je sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant maintenant, mais tu pourrais passer une audition ?! Tsukishima est compliqué, mais je suis sûr que tu as tes chances, et… imagine que tu sois pris ! Ce serait tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Un salaire, un travail, la danse… Ce serait parfait ! s'émerveillait-il.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi cette histoire le comblait tant de joie et d'excitation, mais il avait autre chose à penser sur le moment, alors il se contenta de profiter.

Bokuto quant à lui, ne cillait pas. Il ne souriait pas non plus, il restait là, bouche-bée.

\- Attends, quoi ?! finit-il par lâcher. T'es sûr ?

Et Akaashi avait mal aux joues tant il souriait.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et peut être un peu trop fort, d'ailleurs, car Bokuto se laissa enfin aller dans un petit éclat de rire alors qu'il posait un doigt contre ses lèvres, l'air de lui intimer un silence. Akaashi, fatigué mais soulevé par l'énergie de celui qui vient d'avoir une grande idée, plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Et ainsi les deux garçons se mirent à rire tous les deux, face à face, au milieu de la nuit. Il faisait si froid qu'ils en tremblaient. Ils étaient si fatigués que leurs yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Mais leurs coeurs, quant à eux, continuaient d'exploser d'une joie époustouflante.

\- T'es en train de me dire, reprit alors Bokuto, toujours incertain. Que je pourrais danser dans la même pièce que toi ?! T'es sérieux ?!

Akaashi hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- Tu voudrais ? interrogea-t-il. Je peux demander à Tsukishima dès lundi !

Et Bokuto souriait tellement qu'il était obligé de fermer les yeux. Il riait, presque furieusement tant il n'en revenait pas.

\- Tu m'étonnes que je voudrais ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et ils devaient vraiment être fatigués, car Bokuto se laissa aller à verser une larme, alors Akaashi ne put s'en empêcher non plus.

C'est donc en larmes qu'ils finirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- On dirait qu'on est bourrés, commenta Bokuto en ricanant.

Akaashi approuva en essayant de calmer sa respiration malgré la joie presque hystérique qui lui gonflait le coeur.

Jamais il ne se sentait comme ça, d'habitude. Jamais il n'était si heureux. Avec personne.

Mais depuis le début Bokuto avait un effet phénoménal sur lui.

Bokuto n'était pas comme les autres. Il était capable de le changer de tellement de manières différentes. Avec Bokuto, Akaashi riait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Avec Bokuto, Akaashi avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un sommeil qui durait depuis toujours. Et c'est avec Bokuto qu'il allait peut être travailler, danser, passer toutes ses journées, désormais.

Il explosa dans un sourire à nouveau.

Peut être que tout allait s'arranger finalement ?

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?_

 _Vous avez flippé, comme Akaashi, en découvrant les messages de Bokuto ? Ushijima, de plus en plus louche ? Vous en pensez quoi de Bokuto ? Cette façon qu'il a de sourire d'habitude, alors que là il craque complètement ? Ces histoires avec Kuroo ? Vous aussi vous avez des conversations comme ça tard le soir parfois ? Vous aussi, comme Akaashi, en parlant de choses qui vous tiennent à coeur vous devenez un peu trop ému car vous n'avez pas l'habitude ?_

 _Vous en pensez quoi que Bokuto rejoigne peut être la troupe ?_

 _Allez, sur ce j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Samedi prochain je vais au concert de Panic! at the Disco figurez vous ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Par contre je me prend tellement la tête avec ça qu'il n'y aura (encore!) pas de chapitre dimanche prochain, désolé ! :( Le suivant sans faute ! ;)_

 _Allez, sur ce, bonne soirée à tous, love you all !_


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou tous le monde !_

 _Heureuse de vous retrouver, ma vie à été très mouvementée ces deux dernières semaines, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité un bon concert, et à tous ceux qui m'en demande gentiment des nouvelles : c'était fantastique. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot ! :D_

 _Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, vous ne manquez jamais de me faire rire et je vous aime de tout mon coeur ! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent en silence, à ceux qui fav, follow, s'intéressent, etc..._

 _Merci à la patiente **Akimitsu N** , qui a su corrigé tout ça en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tu gères !_

 _Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture les amis ! :3_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Nous étions mercredi matin. Huit heures tapantes, et Akaashi n'en revenait toujours pas. Bokuto se tenait juste à côté de lui, assis d'un air tout gêné sur la chaise de Nishinoya, dans la loge qu'ils partageaient d'habitude.

\- Hey, lâcha le breakdancer en devenir, tout recroquevillé qu'il était sur son maigre receptacle.

Akaashi avait le coeur battant alors qu'il nouait ses chaussons de danse.

Bokuto était avec lui. Au théâtre.

Akaashi allait le présenter à Tsukishima, qui lui ferait sans doute passer une audition. Puis sans doute, sûrement, éventuellement, il l'accepterait dans la troupe.

Depuis la veille au soir, Akaashi n'en revenait toujours pas.

Ce matin là, il était allé retrouver Bokuto à Noveapolis, puis ils avaient marché ensemble jusqu'au théâtre. Bokuto ne s'était pas arrêté une seule seconde de babiller, passant du coq à l'âne et enchaînant tout les sujet possibles et inimaginables à toute vitesse. Akaashi, quant à lui, rendu silencieux par l'appréhension singulière qu'il ressentait, n'oubliait pourtant pas de sourire, le coeur soulevé d'un vent de renouveau.

Le jeune danseur classique se sentait à la fois fier de son ami, puisqu'il croyait sincèrement en ses capacités, et inquiet pour lui, de le savoir totalement nouveau dans cet environnement qu'il lui était quant à lui familier.

\- Oui, Bokuto ? répondit-il pourtant d'une voix maîtrisée ; calme et posée.

On entendait son sourire et son excitation dans sa diction. C'était particulier.

Une ambiance d'appréhension flottait sur la pièce.

Quand deux coeurs battaient ensemble, de manière similaire, apprêtés pour la même occasion, on le savait forcément. C'était tout.

Et Akaashi savait au plus profond de ses entrailles que Bokuto et lui en étaient au même niveau d'enthousiasme à propos de toute cette situation.

C'était merveilleux de vivre la même chose. C'était merveilleux d'être compris à ce point.

\- Je flippe, je crois, glissa cependant Bokuto, telle une confidence.

Et en effet, depuis qu'ils avaient passés les portes du Downtown Theatre, ce grand garçon là, d'habitude fièrement dressé sur ses pattes, ne soufflait plus un mot.

Akaashi releva alors la tête vers lui, concerné. Mais son ami refoulait un éclat de rire compliqué. Nerveux, sans doute.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Akaashi.

Et il riait lui aussi en disant cela. Bokuto ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Sans doute était-ce libérateur pour lui en cet instant.

Mais le fait est qu'il ne mentait pas. Il avait sincèrement peur pour son ami. Il redoutait presque à sa place.

\- C'est même pas toi qui va passer une espèce d'audition, là ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare, et une étincelle d'affection dans le regard.

Akaashi eut alors le malheur de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond, coulant dans une sorte de douce panique. Aussi affreuse qu'agréable.

C'était un sentiment qu'il ressentait régulièrement ces derniers temps.

Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Akaashi se savait plus heureux depuis un moment. Certes, beaucoup de malheurs accablaient son quotidien, mais une vague, inconnue jusqu'alors, de confiance, de sûreté, et peut être un peu d'affection aussi le transportait de jours en jours.

Peu importe.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, affirma-t-il alors à l'attention de son ami, le ton plus calme.

Ils se sourirent.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsque les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la salle principale, tout le monde ou presque était déjà attroupé de ci de là, occupé à s'étirer. Bokuto trottinait timidement derrière Akaashi, l'air de s'effarer de tout. Son ami lui lançait des petits regards réguliers, et souriait devant sa mine ébahie.

C'est une fois à l'intérieur de la salle qu'Akaashi changea de trajectoire pour emmener son ami vers la régie, où il espérait trouver Tsukishima.

Soyons honnête, c'était là qu'il se tapissait la plupart du temps. Avec Yamaguchi.

Le metteur en scène n'aimait pas particulièrement être dérangé, de manière générale. Cependant, Akaashi considérait son intervention comme relativement capitale en vu de la demande de danseur de plus en plus pressante de la part du metteur en scène.

Ainsi les deux amis déboulèrent dans le couloir sombre qui montait vers la régie.

\- Je t'emmène voir Tsukishima, comme on a dit, récapitula Akaashi, puisque Bokuto se tenait bien trop silencieux pour être serein.

L'intéressé hocha la tête, tout fébrile.

Akaashi se trouva attendri devant son air inquiet.

Bien sûr c'était facile, pour Akaashi. De son point de vue, il était évident que Bokuto allait réussir l'audition de Tsukishima. Mais il était relativement normal que Bokuto, lui même le personnage principal de la situation, doute de ses capacités en cet instant. Cette passe de remise en question ne durerait pas. Akaashi en était persuadé. Bien vite son ami comprendrait qu'il méritait sa place ici.

\- Il est un peu froid comme ça, expliqua-t-il pourtant, en parlant de son patron. Et… Bon des fois, il m'énerve un peu, commença Akaashi.

Il était parti pour rassurer Bokuto, mais finalement il trébuchait sur ses mots.

-...Mais au fond, on peut pas lui retirer qu'il sait vraiment ce qu'il fait, et on peut franchement lui faire confiance, concéda-t-il. Il saura voir que tu as le talent dont la pièce a besoin ! affirma alors Akaashi, tout à fait sûr de lui.

Et alors Bokuto rougit, peut être sous le compliment. Son visage hésitait entre un sourire et une mine terrifiée, et comme il ne trouvait plus rien à dire, Akaashi lui fit un dernier sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la régie.

Il y trouva un Yamaguchi, riant, assis jambes croisées sur une chaise matelassée, un paquet de cacahuètes à la main, et un Tsukishima moins tendu que d'habitude, laissant apparaître un semblant de sourire, un casque audio autour du cou et la main guidant la souris d'un l'ordinateur. Akaashi tapota doucement sur la porte, histoire de s'annoncer.

Tous deux se stoppèrent dans leurs éclats et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

Bokuto glissait timidement sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Une potion imprévue d'adrénaline empoisonna alors soudain le coeur d'Akaashi, qui se mit à tricoter ses doigts alors qu'il s'adressait à Tsukishima :

\- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait t'intéresser, Tsukishima, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne.

Son interlocuteur, ayant retrouvé son expression désintéressée, haussa un sourcil.

Akaashi vit son regard se jeter sur Bokuto dans son dos.

\- Voici Bokuto Koutarou, continua-t-il fièrement, en tendant la main en arrière vers son ami. Et je pense qu'il correspond tout à fait au danseur que tu recherchais.

Il tourna alors la tête vers ce dernier. Et, dans le mouvement de la scène, Bokuto saisit la main qu'Akaashi tendait vers lui. Comme un enfant rappelé par son gardien. Ce dernier déglutit.

\- Bonjour, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Et alors Tsukishima sembla le juger un instant, avant de hocher gravement la tête.

\- Tsukishima Kei, lâcha-t-il.

Et il tendit sa main solennellement.

Dans le fond, Yamaguchi se faisait oublier, l'âme silencieuse, mais néanmoins observateur.

Bokuto quant à lui lâcha la main d'Akaashi pour retrouver un minimum de prestance alors qu'il serrait celle de Tsukishima.

Quelque chose était passé. Akaashi le sentait. Un poignée de main et déjà son ami avait moins peur. Il respira un goulée d'air libératrice.

\- Quel genre de danse tu pratiques ? demanda le patron.

Akaashi avait prévenu Bokuto au préalable que le tutoiement était devenu quasi automatique dans la troupe. Même pour le glacial supérieur.

\- Je fais du breakdance, affirma alors Bokuto, de l'aplomb dans les jambes mais moins dans la voix.

Et Tsukishima ne s'interdit pas un haussement de sourcils exagéré tandis qu'il jetait un petit regard à Yamaguchi. Ce dernier se leva alors, l'air intrigué. S'approcha. Vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Intéressant, dit-il seulement.

Akaashi était un peu paumé pour être honnête. Yamaguchi et Tsukishima semblaient toujours converser par un message codé dont eux seuls avaient le secret. C'était assez handicapant dans ce genre de situation.

Il ne dit rien.

Bokuto empoisonnait l'atmosphère de son angoisse.

\- Bon, finit alors par lâcher Tsukishima, libérant tout le monde du silence gênant qui menaçait de s'installer. Bokuto Koutarou, c'est ça ?

L'interpellé hocha sérieusement la tête.

\- Pour l'instant il faut mettre la troupe en route. On va parler de la journée avec tout le monde dans la salle principale, puis tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire, imposa le patron en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu as de la musique ? Quelque chose de prêt ?

Bokuto ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il devait faire attention à comment il se tenait.

Akaashi lui jeta un petit coup de coude.

\- Ah ! réagit-il. Oui, j'ai ce qu'il me faut ! lança-t-il en levant le sac qu'il trimballait du bout du bras à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

Tsukishima ne sourit pas. Il ne répondit pas non plus.

Il fit un petit hochement de tête du côté de Yamaguchi, qui bondit sur ses pieds avant de le suivre dans le couloir.

Avant de les imiter, Akaashi empoigna la main de Bokuto et lui afficha un sourire qu'il savait plein d'enthousiasme. Son ami fit de son mieux pour lui rendre, mais il était évident qu'il tremblait de peur.

Arrivés devant la scène, Akaashi fut donc obligé de laisser Bokuto dans les gradins.

\- Comme ça tu vas voir comment c'est, une journée au théâtre !

Bokuto parvint alors enfin à lâcher un petit gloussement, alors qui s'installait au premier rang.

Dans ses yeux, Akaashi vit l'étincelle curieuse de l'enfant qui assiste à son premier spectacle.

Ainsi Tsukishima commença son speech matinal.

Yamaguchi était assis à côté de lui, l'air distrait, mais portait tout de même une oreille attentive aux propos de son ami. Tout le reste de la troupe était installé sur le vieux parquet de la scène, laissant le silence à leur supérieur.

Il expliqua qu'on allait répéter une dernière une scène particulière, puis qu'ils commenceraient à enchaîner la pièce depuis le début, jusqu'à ce qu'ils bloquent. Tout le monde hochait la tête distraitement. Il fallait dire que mine de rien, ils commençaient à vraiment bien avancer dans ce projet, et de plus en plus Wild! ressemblait à quelque chose. Bientôt ils leur faudraient des costumes, et l'angoisse du premier soir viendrait à monter parmi les rangs. Bientôt il faudrait réfléchir à comment promouvoir leur travail, et bientôt il ne serait plus que question de représentations. Tout du moins, si tout se passait comme prévu.

\- Bon, et bien puisqu'on est bien d'accord, au travail ! s'exclama alors Tsukishima, comme il venait de terminer son discours.

Et tous les artistes se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

Un vrai vol d'oiseau.

Bizarrement, cela rappela à Akaashi son premier cours de danse. Il se souvenait avoir pensé que toutes ses petites filles là, qui dansaient dans les mêmes mouvements coordonnés, ressemblaient à de vraies hirondelles.

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui interprétait le rôle d'une telle créature.

Cela lui ôta un sourire. Mais vite, il se ressaisit lorsqu'il réalisa que Tanaka, Nishinoya, et Asahi l'appelaient. Dans la scène qu'ils répétaient, ils jouaient tous ensemble, entre autres. En trottinant alors jusqu'à eux,

Akaashi s'autorisa un dernier regard vers l'arrière. Il vit Bokuto l'observer, alors qu'il s'en allait, et le voir tout penaud qu'il était, avachi dans son siège, lui donna un pincement au coeur. Il aurait pu, il aurait voulu aller le retrouver, mais il vit derrière son ami Tsukishima s'approcher, alors il se permit un dernier petit salut de la main. Accompagné d'un sourire un peu inquiet, Bokuto lui rendit, et alors Akaashi se retourna pour de bon.

Tsukishima allait s'occuper de Bokuto, tout allait bien se passer. De toutes façons, le patron serait épaté, c'était certain. Et même s'il n'était pas toujours aimable, Akaashi savait qu'il ne serait pas méchant envers son ami.

Ainsi le danseur classique souriait pour lui même lorsqu'il réintégrait son groupe.

On ne lui laissa même pas le temps de saluer qui que ce soit, qu'on lui sautait déjà dessus :

\- Akaashi, c'est toi qui a ramené le gars là bas ? interrogea Hinata, les cheveux en bataille.

Cela surprit Akaashi, ce qui en soit était un peu étrange. Evidemment qu'on allait lui poser des questions sur Bokuto.

\- Ouais, tu l'as fait venir pour le rôle manquant, hein ? insista Nishinoya qui, à l'inverse, n'avait pas relevé ses cheveux dans leur mouvement habituel.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé dans son élan.

\- Tsukishima est très dur, constata Kageyama. J'espère pour ton pote qu'il est doué.

Et Akaashi aurait bien aimé répliquer que oui, son ami était doué, merci. Mais on le coupa à nouveau :

\- C'est vrai, confirmait Hinata. J'lui avais amené un danseur moderne grave bien et il l'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette ! affirma-t-il comme un enfant.

Kageyama roula des yeux.

Akaashi était résigné à ne plus avoir son mot à dire.

\- Au fait, s'enquit alors Tanaka. Il fait quoi comme style de danse ?

Et soudainement tout le monde se tut.

\- Ah ouais, tiens ! s'exclama Hinata. Bonne question !

Kagayama lui fila une gentille claque derrière la tête. C'était là leur façon de se faire taire. Hinata bougonna un instant mais s'exécuta.

Alors Akaashi s'exprima. Enfin !

\- Il fait du breakdance, avoua-t-il, un peu calmé par le fait que tout le monde l'écoute attentivement.

Alors un maigre silence plana un instant sur l'assemblée, le temps d'une seconde à peine.

Il fut brisé par un Nishinoya explosant de rire.

\- Oh putain ! fusa-t-il.

Et Akaashi prit une flèche sifflante en plein coeur. Pourquoi ricanait-il de la sorte ? Une vague colère, doucement vexée, prit part de son corps.

Embarqué dans le mouvement, Hinata se joignit à son ami et commença à glousser bêtement.

\- Attention, s'exclama alors Nishinoya, précisant sa pensée, Akaashi-Monsieur-Danse-Classique fréquente des danseurs de Break', maintenant ! s'esclaffa-t-il, à moitié plié en deux.

Et alors, sous la coupe de son ton ironique, tout ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours se mirent à rire en coeur ou à glousser doucement. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, Akaashi, bien qu'ayant envie de protéger sa fierté, trouva le tout ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu drôle. C'était vrai, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais danse classique et breakdance n'avait pas pour stéréotype de faire bon ménage.

Cela le fit rire.

Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu Bokuto danser dans la rue. Il repensa au mépris qu'il lui avait voué.

Cela semblait être une autre époque.

Ce n'était pas lui ce jour là.

Et au final ce n'était pas vraiment Bokuto non plus.

Toujours est-il que dans le brouhaha général, une silhouette particulière fit son apparition. Elle ne s'esclaffait pas comme les autres.

\- Qui fait du breakdance ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton précieux.

Akaashi cessa de rire. Fit volte-face.

Sugawara.

Le voilà qui déboulait, tout de noir vêtu, Daichi au bras, lui même en train d'échanger quelques jovialités avec Tanaka.

Mais Sugawara, lui, se contentait d'un sourire poli et d'un regard exprimant à s'y méprendre une certaine dose de mépris.

\- Sugawara, lâcha Akaashi d'un air de salutation.

\- Akaashi, répondit l'intéressé sur le même ton.

Il marqua une courte pause. Comme Daichi était toujours pris en pleine discussion avec Tanaka, Sugawara dégagea son bras du sien, puis reprit, l'air toujours aussi prestigieux :

\- Alors comme ça, tu as ramené ton ami de la dernière fois pour le rôle de Tsukishima ?

Et alors Akaashi se figea sur place. Son coeur sembla geler sur-le-champ, et l'écho d'une bourrasque solitaire résonnait dans les tympans de notre danseur classique.

Sugawara comptait vraiment aborder à nouveau le sujet, après leur petite altercation de la dernière fois ?

Akaashi déglutit.

D'accord, Sugawara n'aimait pas Bokuto. Akaashi avait compris. Mais était-ce nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche à ce point là ? Notre protagoniste en doutait.

Il fronça les sourcils, sévère.

Où était passé le Sugawara grandiose qu'il avait prit pour habitude d'admirer ?

\- Oui, répliqua-t-il alors d'un ton plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Bokuto Koutarou, déclara-t-il ensuite, comme si son ami s'était déjà fait un nom dans le milieu de la danse. Je suis sûr qu'il a de quoi t'impressionner, Sugawara. Tu changeras vite d'avis à son sujet, avança-t-il d'un air de défi.

L'intéressé sourit alors poliment, naïvement.

\- Oh, je n'ai jamais exprimé d'avis au sujet de son talent de danseur, affirma-t-il. Mais plutôt sur ses effets sur toi, Akaashi, compléta-t-il alors sans aucune gêne, et devant tout le monde.

Et alors, évidemment, il fallut qu'Akaashi se mette à rougir.

De colère, de honte, d'effarouchement.

Pourquoi Sugawara ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas se taire ?

Un "ferme ta gueule" bien placé ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, ça c'était sûr, mais ce n'était pas de cette manière là qu'on s'adressait à un Apollon pareil. Il maniait trop bien les mots et l'apparence pour se laisser impressionner de la sorte. De plus, il aurait su faire en sorte de vous faire passer pour ridicule à sa place.

\- Eh bien, nous en avons déjà discuté, et je crois que le sujet est clôt, non ? rabacha alors Akaashi.

Et il se surprit de l'animosité dans sa voix. Il ne se savait pas si en colère.

Sugawara haussa doucement les sourcils. L'air de dire "comme tu veux" ou "à tes risques et périls". Akaashi imaginait trop bien ses sarcasmes dans sa tête, et pour être parfaitement honnête, cela l'énervait beaucoup.

Il força un sourire complètement faux et miséreux sur son visage.

Sugawara fit volte face.

Tous commencèrent à répéter.

Lorsqu'Akaashi se tourna à nouveaux vers les gradins, Bokuto avait disparu. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi aussi. Les fameuses auditions avaient commencé.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les répétitions semblèrent s'éterniser pendant des lustres.

Akaashi ne s'ennuyait pas, non, mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'heure, il réalisait que quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il en imaginait des demies-heures entières.

Il se gardait bien de jeter quelque regard que ce soit vers Sugawara, et il s'imaginait que dans son dos ce dernier faisait de même.

Comment osait-il lui faire des remarques au sujet de Bokuto alors que lui même était en vérité tout à fait incapable de se séparer de Daichi ? D'où lui venait cet aplomb déplacé ? Akaashi l'avait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup admiré, certes. Mais aujourd'hui il réalisait qu'il avait été trompé par les jolies apparences des médias. Ainsi sa déception n'était que plus grande, son amertume encore plus âcre, et sa colère encore plus brûlante.

Heureusement, Akaashi avait avec lui deux gentils soleils pour l'apaiser.

Yachi et Shimizu.

Les deux filles rayonnaient de plus en plus au fil des jours.

Elles sortaient ensemble depuis une semaine.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, cela n'avait pas surpris Akaashi le moins du monde. Leur relation était une évidence. Loin des airs caucasses du soit disant amour que Yamaguchi portait pour Yachi. En y repensant Akaashi avait presque envie d'étouffer un pouffement.

Ce n'était pas très gentil en vérité, notamment lorsque l'on savait que la situation était toujours un peu tendue entre la petite blonde et son pseudo-prétendant. Mais si l'on avait la vision claire un minimum, on comprenait que ce n'était là qu'un sentiment de ridicule infantile partagé. Yamaguchi n'était pas jaloux. Yamaguchi n'était pas désespéré de voir son amour se refuser à lui. Il se sentait un peu bête, voilà tout.

Et Yachi, de sa nature douce et impressionnable, partageait cet embarras.

Malgré tout, Akaashi jeta un oeil à ses deux amies, et constata avec joie que Yachi était beaucoup moins anxieuse depuis qu'elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de Shimizu. Cette dernière, dans sa grandeur charismatique, un peu mystique et énigmatique, semblait déborder d'une aura de sérénité. Cette douce vague colorée et chaleureuse englobait Yachi qui, en pauvre papillon frileux, se retrouvait calmée et apaisée aussitôt qu'elle se trouvait près d'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se souriaient alors, et l'on voyait, sans même un mot, sans même un geste, cette affection particulière qu'elles se portaient.

C'était là un amour doux, profond, facile, et évident.

Akaashi les regardait et les enviait.

Lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles plus rien ne semblait compliqué. Tout était secondaire puisqu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre. Et cette tendresse qu'elles se vouaient se reflétait dans chacun de leurs gestes, de leurs pas sur la scène, dans chaque note de Yachi, dans chaque réplique de Shimizu.

Tout cet amour, pourtant ni brûlant ni explosif, semblait couler calmement mais sûrement autour d'elle. Tout cet amour prenait possession de leurs vies entières et venait là les égayer, leur apporter un brillant, un éclat singulier. Tout semblait plus en relief, plus en couleurs, plus en lumière.

Akaashi appréciait leur compagnie.

Elles étaient douces mais pas niaises. Elles s'aimaient fort et cela se voyait sans qu'elles aient besoin d'être ostentatoires. Ainsi leurs âmes positives et colorées étaient tout à fait de bons goûts, et partager un quelconque instant avec elles étaient toujours une gorgée de soleil.

Akaashi leur sourit.

\- On a dit qu'on arrêtait à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? demanda alors Yachi en tirant ses cheveux en arrière dans une queue de cheval frivole.

Elle s'approchait d'Akaashi, l'air interrogative. Elle ramena l'intéressé à la réalité.

\- Quatre heures, non ? C'est demain qu'on travaille beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui on est en tranquilles, je crois, répondit calmement ce dernier.

Il était alors midi.

Bokuto n'était toujours pas réapparu. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi non plus.

Shimizu surgit alors des coulisses, un sac plastique à la main.

\- On mange tout de suite ? demanda-t-elle alors en se plaçant entre Yachi et Akaashi.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête de concert. Yachi souriait.

\- Je t'ai ramené ton déjeuner, fit alors Shimizu en désignant le sac qu'elle tenait au bout du bras. Tu as changé ton porte monnaie ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. J'ai vu ça dans ton sac du coup, continua-t-elle alors.

Les trois amis se dirigeaient vers leur coin habituel où ils s'installaient pour manger. Akaashi s'assit le premier.

\- Oui ! s'exclama Yachi d'un sourire lumineux.

Elle s'assit à son tour.

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a ramené, la dernière fois, expliqua-t-elle alors en baissant les yeux.

Shimizu sourit, s'assit en dernier. Posa le sac plastique au milieu du groupe.

\- Ah oui, elle était passée mardi dernier, se rappela cette dernière, visiblement au courant des évènements.

Akaashi, lui, ne savait pas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de comprendre. De plus, ses pensées étaient occupées par quelques autres tracas.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Bokuto était enfermé avec Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, et Akaashi commençait à être sérieusement tiraillé par la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Il avait hâte de revoir son ami. Il avait hâte de voir ses impressions. De savoir ce qui s'était passé, de le consoler ou s'extasier avec lui. Peu importe, au point ou il en était, pourvu qu'il sache !

Il entama une bouchée dans son sandwich du jour, absent.

Il s'imaginait ce que son ami était en train de faire, dans quel état émotionnel il pouvait bien être. Avait-il peur ou s'était-il calmé depuis ce matin là ? Pensait-il à Akaashi en retour ?

Yachi et Shimizu échangeaient alors toujours quelques petites discussions en face du danseur classique.

C'est alors seulement qu'une porte grinça à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Akaashi sursauta.

Détourna vivement la tête.

Il se décrocha presque le cou du tronc en essayant de percevoir l'origine du bruit.

Tsukishima déboula alors d'une salle rarement utilisée. À sa suite, Yamaguchi. Clôturant le trio : Bokuto.

Le coeur d'Akaashi s'emballa dans la seconde. Enfin ! Il laissa presque tomber son sandwich sur ses genoux, mais n'osa pas se lever. En face de lui, Yachi et Shimizu le fixaient d'un regard éberlué.

Mais le temps semblait s'étirer et se figer à la fois. Akaashi aurait voulu bondir en avant et foncer bombarder Bokuto de question, mais sa retenue lui dictait qu'il ne ferait que de se ridiculiser lui et son ami en agissant de la sorte. Alors au lieu de cela, il restait assis là, les jambes croisées, les mains vides, et le visage bourdonnant d'émotions, fixant d'un air abasourdi Bokuto échanger quelques mots, au loin, avec son patron et l'assistant de ce dernier. Il ne le lâchait pas non plus des yeux alors qu'il descendait les multiples rangées de sièges. Il ne le libérait toujours pas du poids de son regard tandis que le pauvre danseur jetait quelques coups d'oeils perdus autour de lui, se demandant où il était censé se diriger désormais.

Et Akaashi, paralysé dans sa retenue, scellant une quelconque réaction, de peur de voir toutes ses émotions surgir s'il osait en libérer une, restait figé. Silencieux. Immobile, et impassible.

Alors Yachi entra en jeu.

Elle leva une main en l'air.

Bokuto se dirigeait toujours vers la scène.

\- Hey ! lança-t-elle à la ronde.

Bokuto sursauta doucement et se tourna vers elle, tout comme quelques curieux aux alentours.

\- Viens ! lança alors Shimizu, en esquissant un petit mouvement de la main à son attention.

Bokuto haussa fort les sourcils. Sembla piétiner un instant, puis finit par se remettre en route, tête baissée.

Et alors que Bokuto montait les marches, Akaashi sembla enfin se réveiller. Il croisa le regard de son ami, et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire tant son excitation, qu'il venait de retrouver, était grande.

Bokuto se contenta de marcher jusque là. Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Coucou, déclara alors Bokuto d'une voix blanche en s'asseyant juste à côté d'Akaashi.

Tous répondirent, mais Yachi et Shimizu fixaient le nouveau venu d'un regard insistant.

Akaashi avait le souffle coupé.

Un court silence s'écoula.

Et alors, comme Bokuto gardait les yeux baissés, Akaashi se sentit le besoin étouffant de poser la question fatidique. Celle que tout le monde attendait :

\- Alors ?

Et Bokuto releva la tête. On aurait dit qu'il venait de survivre à l'Apocalypse.

Il haussa les épaules, comme un enfant.

\- Je sais pas, lâcha-t-il. Ça a été super long, putain, j'en peux plus, j'vais crever, finit-il par déballer.

Akaashi se prit à s'attendrir devant son air fatigué et accablé, un peu boudeur. Sans plus vraiment le réaliser, il glissa un bras dans son dos et vint revigorer de sa main droite le bras opposé de son ami. Cela fit sourire ce dernier, qui sembla alors seulement se détendre.

Car c'était bien là l'apogée de ses émotions.

Il avait été terriblement tendu pendant de si longs moments, tout seul avec Tsukishima et Yamaguchi.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire ? demanda alors Akaashi. Raconte nous, incita-t-il.

Et alors pour la première fois, Bokuto releva vraiment la tête vers Shimizu et Yachi, lesquelles, dévorant les deux garçons des yeux, lui offrirent de sages sourires dont elles avaient le secret.

\- Oui, confirma alors Yachi.

\- Mais juste avant, et si on faisait les présentations ? ajouta cependant Shimizu.

Et bizarrement, cette réplique eut le don de faire rigoler tout le monde, ce qui eut pour effet de terriblement décontracter l'atmosphère. Enfin, tous étaient un peu plus sereins. Akaashi, bien que très curieux à propos de l'histoire de Bokuto, se trouva en cet instant étrangement comblé. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux tout à coup. Pourtant ! Peut être que Bokuto n'était porteur que de mauvaises nouvelles ! Peut être qu'il s'était complètement planté ! Mais soudainement cela sembla bien futile à Akaashi. Il se surprit à réaliser que cette absence de la part de Bokuto lui avait semblé bien longue. Qu'en résumé, son ami lui avait manqué. Pendant deux pauvres heures. Akaashi se trouva bien bête, mais au final son coeur rayonnait toujours, alors cela ne lui fit pas plus de mal que cela. Rien ne semblait lui manquer.

Il sourit.

Pas parce que c'était ce qu'il se sentait obligé de faire.

Parce que c'était ce que son corps lui dictait. Parce que c'était là un moyen adapté d'exprimer ce bien être soudain.

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa alors de sa gorge avant qu'il n'enchaîne sur les présentations réclamées :

\- Bokuto, voici Yachi et Shimizu, commença-t-il. Yachi est chanteuse, Shimizu est actrice, déclara-t-il.

Puis il hésita une seconde.  
Était-il approprié pour lui de mentionner que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en couple ?

Elles ne connaissaient pas Bokuto et peut être ne voulaient-elles pas mettre leur relation entre les main de n'importe qui.

Akaashi jeta un regard interrogatif à Shimizu, qui par ce don de télépathie dont elle semblait être dotée, compris sur le champs. Elle reprit :

\- Salut Bokuto, déclara-t-elle, d'un sourire très professionnel.

Akaashi l'admira en cet instant.

Elle avait de la prestance, c'était indéniable.

\- Yachi et moi sortons ensemble, annonça-t-elle alors sans une once d'hésitation.

Et Akaashi, guettant la réaction de Bokuto du coin de l'oeil, ne fut pas étonné de le voir acquiescer sans plus de réaction.

Il reprit :

\- Les filles, Bokuto. Il danse du Breakdance et se fait même de l'argent en dansant dans la rue, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il afficha alors un large sourire en se tournant vers son ami, lequel baissait les yeux en rigolant doucement, l'air un peu gêné.

\- C'est cool ! fit Yachi, toute pétillante qu'elle était. Et maintenant tu voudrais essayer autre chose ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à propos du rôle au théâtre.

Bokuto sembla presque surpris qu'on lui pose la question.  
Akaashi se fit la réflexion qu'au final il cherchait juste un travail véritablement stable et intéressant. Il ne décidait pas de changer. Il passait du passable au merveilleux.

Cependant Bokuto hocha tout de même la tête avec un sourire.

\- C'est ça, confirma-t-il.

Et Akaashi, n'y tenant plus, reprit :

\- Et donc, comment ça s'est passé avec Tsukishima et Yamaguchi ? pressa-t-il.

Et alors Bokuto se tourna vers lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, leva les mains à côté de son visage, puis les laissa retomber sur ses cuisses.

\- Je sais pas par où commencer ! clâma-t-il.

Cela fit glousser Akaashi.

\- Déjà au début ils m'ont posé pleins de questions, expliqua Bokuto.

Et alors tous les personnages du cercle se penchèrent en avant, signe de leur attention dévouée. Akaashi plaça sa tête dans sa paume, et ses doigts devant sa bouche.

\- Genre, continuait Bokuto. Ils ont pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi je dansais, qu'est-ce qui m'inspirait… énuméra-t-il. Et putain à un moment ! J'ai eu l'air con ! s'exclama-t-il et il se laissa même aller à un éclat de rire.

Akaashi pinçait les lèvres. Qu'allait-il annoncer ?

\- T'as Tsukishima qui était assis devant moi, et qui me demande genre "oui, quels sont les artistes qui vous inspirent dans votre art ?" et moi bah… je sais pas, j'ai pas de références ni rien, hein ! s'exclama-t-il.

Shimizu et Yachi se mirent à rigoler sous l'air dramatique de leur interlocuteur. Akaashi se couvrit les yeux d'une main, retenant un gloussement au fond de sa poitrine.

\- T'as dit quoi ? riposta-t-il, curieux de savoir comment son ami s'était sorti de ses mésaventures.

\- Bah ! répondit Bokuto. J'ai essayé de l'embrouiller en passant à un autre sujet sauf que c'était calé direct, alors il m'a redemandé et j'ai dû dire que je savais pas ! avoua-t-il, dramatique. Mais j'ai dit que c'était parce que je voulais être un danseur très indépendant, blablabla…

Il imita de ses deux mains un semblant de bouches qui jacassent, et son maigre public se mit à rire. Akaashi le trouva en cet instant parfaitement rayonnant. Toute son essence semblait exploser autour de lui et une profonde affection s'emparait alors du danseur classique. Son coeur gonflait, et lévitait encore et encore plus haut dans sa poitrine, l'étouffant presque tant les goulées d'oxygène qu'il avalait étaient grandes.

Il sourit, observant avec une sorte de tendresse particulière, étrangère et merveilleuse, cet ami, si splendide dans son âme, qu'il avait en face de lui. Éventuellement, ce dernier finit par se tourner vers lui, et lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Akaashi ne pouvait plus s'en détacher, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire, et il ne voulait plus retenir son coeur sur Terre.

Il le laissa s'envoler.

S'envoler.

S'envoler !

Jusqu'à ce que Shimizu fasse mine de tousser dans son poing.

Akaashi retomba sur Terre. Déglutit. Sa poitrine papillonnait. Du coin de l'oeil il vit ses deux amies les fixer, l'air intrusif, alors, prit de court, il trouva une question à poser :

\- Mais bon, sinon ! lança-t-il en s'adressant toujours à Bokuto.

Ce dernier semblait avoir chaud. Il était rouge sur les joues et dans le cou. Akaashi quant à lui n'osait pas se tourner vers les filles tant il sentait leurs regards braqués sur lui.

\- Au final, comment tu penses que tu t'en es sorti ? Tu crois que tu les as impressionnés ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement intéressé.

Et Bokuto baissa les yeux une seconde, souriant. Il répondit :

\- Bah, franchement excuse moi mais ton boss il est tellement blasé que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et cela fit rire tout le monde. L'atmosphère se détendit à nouveau, et Shimizu ajouta :

\- C'est vrai que Tsukishima… On a vu mieux niveau expressivité.

\- Quand j'ai passé mon audition au début de l'année j'étais persuadée qu'il allait m'envoyer bouler, fit remarquer Yachi à son tour.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre pour mieux se voir et se sourirent.

Bokuto sourit lui aussi. Akaashi continuait de l'admirer du coin de l'oeil, apaisé.

\- Mais bon, après Yamaguchi était gentil, fit alors remarquer Bokuto. Il a pas arrêté de m'encourager et quand il voyait que j'étais paumé il venait toujours m'aider.

\- Oui, il est gentil, répondit alors Yachi d'un ton singulier, particulier.

Et Akaashi comprenait bien pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser du bien du jeune homme, mais leur relation était devenue plutôt étrange aujourd'hui.

Il vit Shimizu glisser sa main dans le dos de sa jeune amie pour lui glisser quelques caresses de réconfort.

\- Mais du coup ils t'ont quand même fait danser longtemps, non ? interrogea alors Akaashi.

Bokuto hocha la tête en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils m'ont demandé de danser une deuxième fois en plus, j'étais en plein stress, j'te dis pas ! raconta-t-il.

\- C'est bon signe, non ? pépia alors Yachi.

\- Je pense, oui, confirma Akaashi en souriant comme un soleil. Ça veut dire qu'ils voulaient en voir plus sur toi ! argumenta-t-il.

Les filles hochèrent la tête, l'air tout à fait sérieux. Et Bokuto se mit à glousser, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

\- J'ai trop peur, en vrai, ajouta-t-il malgré le grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Et cette fois c'est lui qui se tourna vers Akaashi. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et le danseur classique sut y voir des milliers de pétales d'or qui dansaient, tourbillonnaient et chantaient. Akaashi rit. Sans raison particulière.

Son coeur en avait envie, voilà tout.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ainsi se termina la journée.

Entre les rires lumineux et les regards plein d'honnêteté.

Bokuto resta jusqu'à la fin de la journée, avec la bénédiction de Tsukishima. Akaashi essaya de lire dans ses yeux la décision que ce dernier allait prendre vis à vis de son ami, mais comme toujours, il n'y trouva strictement rien.

Toujours est-il que les répétitions, en se sachant observé par Bokuto, furent laborieuses. Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards à son ami, recroquevillé dans son siège au premier rang. Il lui souriait bêtement, comme un enfant sur un carrousel appelait sa maman. Tout cela finit par ennuyer les autres.

\- Bah alors, Akaashi, on te reconnait plus là ! s'exclama Nishinoya, dans sa franchise habituelle.

Reprenant son sérieux, le danseur classique s'efforça donc de terminer la journée proprement. Cependant, même s'il avait retrouvé son calme et sa concentration, il ne parvenait pas à ignorer les regards lourds de jugements que lui lançait Sugawara.

Une fois, il croisa son regard, et ce dernier resta de marbre le temps d'une seconde avant de détourner la tête et d'afficher un sourire professionnel à Daichi. Cela énerva Akaashi. Mais son agacement aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais pu prendre le dessus sur l'excitation mêlée de joie qui l'habitait.

Alors il souriait, comme si cela fut une sorte de défi qu'il lançait à Sugawara. Le grand, le fier, le terrible Sugawara. Il n'avait rien à lui prouver, au fond. Mais un désir d'accomplissement ne cessait de le torturer. Akaashi voulait mettre sous le nez du fameux danseur à la fois ses erreurs à lui et sa propre réussite.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quatre heures finirent par sonner.

Tous les artistes finirent par s'éparpiller de ci de là.

\- N'oubliez pas que demain est une grosse journée, clama Tsukishima. Reposez vos voix et vos muscles.

Et ainsi tout le monde s'enferma dans sa loge.

Sauf deux garçons.

Akaashi rejoignit Bokuto, qui se leva de son siège, fort pimpant. Ils se sourirent.

Il fallait attendre que Nishinoya et Tanaka quittent la loge qu'Akaashi partageait avec eux pour pouvoir y faire rentrer une personne de plus. C'était un beau théâtre, certes, mais un peu exigu.

\- Ça va, demanda alors Akaashi. Ça a pas été trop long ? questionna-t-il.

Bokuto se plaça juste devant son ami.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il, un grand sourire dans la voix.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Bokuto sembla hésiter. Il abdiqua :

\- Tu danses vraiment bien, Akaashi, déclara-t-il alors.

Et sans savoir comment, Akaashi sut dans l'instant qu'il était sincère. Foncièrement sincère. Ce n'était pas un compliment, c'était une pensée.

Et cela le fit rougir.

\- Merci, répondit-il en souriant.

Il aurait voulu ajouter un "c'est gentil", mais ce n'était pas gentil. C'était une vérité. Akaashi frissonna.

C'était bête mais cela les fit rire tout les deux.

Plus tard, alors qu'Akaashi rangeait ses affaires dans sa loge enfin vide, Bokuto déclara, tourna sur la chaise de Nishinoya :

\- Sugawara a encore pas arrêté de me regarder.

Akaashi se tendit. Bokuto marqua une pause.

\- Il m'aime pas ou quoi ?

Et le coeur du danseur classique explosa.

Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Sugawara était l'unique point sombre de cette histoire, et il désirait juste l'ignorer. Il mentit :

\- Non, t'inquiètes ! répliqua-t-il. C'est pas ça, il a peut être juste pas compris pourquoi tu étais là ?

Piètre mensonge. Bokuto haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Mais Akaashi haussa les épaules en se tournant vers sa glace, faisant mine de se recoiffer.

La discussion en resta là.

Quand ils quittèrent le théâtre, les deux amis commençaient alors à avoir faim.

\- Bah oui, c'est l'heure du goûter, hein ! fit remarquer Bokuto dans un éclat de rire.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement sur le chemin du retour. Akaashi se sentait léger. Heureux.

Arrivés à l'intersection où leurs chemins se séparaient, il sembla à Akaashi que ni Bokuto ni lui n'avaient envie de se lâcher, alors c'est timidement qu'il demanda :

\- Vu l'heure, tu voudrais passer chez moi prendre le café ? fit-il, la tête un peu basse et le regard un peu fuyant.

Bokuto s'exclama, lumineux de son sourire :

\- Ouais ! C'est gentil de proposer, Akaashi !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons marchèrent, le pas décidé, jusque chez le danseur classique. En chemin, ce dernier prit malgré tout la précaution de prévenir Lev, de peur qu'il ne soit incrusté chez lui, en caleçon devant Secret Story.

[16 : 42] Akaashi :

Bokuto vient à la maison. J'espère que tu ne mets pas le bazar chez moi.

Clair et précis. Un peu froid, certes, mais juste de quoi impressionner Lev. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, ce dernier avait répondu :

[16 : 43] Lev :

omg!

Une exclamation sans plus de détails. Cela ne prévoyait rien qui vaille.

Mais Akaashi décida de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Bokuto semblait tout heureux d'avoir été invité. Il marchait d'un pas bondissant, et s'exprimait avec une joie renouvelée dans la voix.

Akaashi en avait mal aux joues de sourire.

Les deux garçons déboulèrent dans l'appartement d'Akaashi à cinq heures précise. Pile à l'heure pour se goinfrer comme il se doit de gâteaux secs et de pseudo-brioches industrielles.

Malheureusement, malgré la prévenance d'Akaashi, un invité se trouvait déjà présent.

Lev.

Akaashi sentit une pointe d'agacement s'échauffer de ses tripes jusqu'à sa tête. Son voisin était vautré dans le canapé - vêtu ; c'était déjà ça - et venait de se tourner vers les nouveaux venus, un mug à la main et un pitoyable magazine Closer sur les genoux. Sur la couverture hurlaient quelques caractères : "Zayn Malik crache sur les 1D dans son bestseller ?! Closer vous dit tout en exclusivité."

Akaashi resta alors figé le temps d'une seconde. Il aurait bien attrapé Lev par la peau du cou pour le jeter misérablement dans le couloir, mais cela lui aurait donné une pauvre image devant Bokuto. Le fait était qu'Akaashi n'était pas violent. Mais en cet instant, Lev lui tapait sérieusement sur le système.

Parce qu'il savait.

Akaashi savait que Lev était uniquement là pour témoigner de Bokuto et pouvoir partager à son voisin toutes ses petites impressions sur lui. Akaashi n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il voulait que Lev le laisse tranquille.

Alors il sourit, déclara :

\- Lev !

Et son ton sonnait tellement faux.

L'intéressé du comprendre sur le champs l'énervement d'Akaashi, car il se mit à sourire d'un air tout à fait fier de lui. L'imbécile !

\- Salut ! lança-t-il à la ronde en rapprochant son mug de son visage.

Puis il leva le nez vers Bokuto. Akaashi était figé. Incapable de décider comment il allait réagir.

Du coin de l'oeil il perçut Bokuto en train de piétiner.

\- Salut ! répliqua alors ce dernier, à la grande surprise d'Akaashi.

Ce dernier sortit alors de son espèce de transe, et se tourna vers son ami.

Les deux garçons, revenants de l'extérieur, étaient humides, couverts de cette brume glaciale qui coulait sur la ville. Akaashi commença à ôter son écharpe.

\- Bokuto, hein ? interpella alors Lev tandis qu'il se relevait, s'extirpait hors du canapé.

Tout à fait à l'aise, l'intéressé hocha la tête, et commença à ôter son écharpe à son tour.

\- Je m'appelle Lev, je suis le voisin d'Akaashi, se présenta ensuite l'incruste.

Pas gêné pour un sou, c'était presque comme si l'hôte des lieux n'était pas là.

\- Oui ! répondit Bokuto. J'ai entendu parlé de toi !

Et en effet, un vieux souvenir remonta dans la mémoire d'Akaashi. Il avait effectivement déjà évoqué Lev auprès de ses amis, mais il avait bien peur de ne s'être que plaint de lui.

\- Wow, j'me sens trop famous ! répliqua pourtant Lev, visiblement satisfait de se savoir discuté.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas soupçonner qu'Akaashi ait pu dire du mal de lui.

Entre temps, il s'était tout de même approché, et il serrait désormais chaleureusement la main de Bokuto. Akaashi constata qu'il était plus grand que lui, et pas qu'un peu.

Cela lui fit franchement bizarre de les voir l'un à côté de l'autre.

Malgré tout, il était temps de reprendre en main la situation :

\- Bon, Lev ! clâma-t-il. Yaku est pas chez toi, là ? Il t'attends, non ? insista-t-il.

Lev se tourna alors vers son voisin, lequel le foudroya du regard, dans l'espoir un peu vain de le faire fuir. Et Akaashi y mit beaucoup d'efforts. Il l'appuya vraiment, ce regard. Et pourtant…

\- Nan, répliqua Lev sans aucunes hésitations. Yaku voit ses potes, il rentre tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il en se calant sur une hanche.

Un court silence s'installa alors.

Akaashi serra les dents.

Lev était vraiment sans gêne.

Cependant, il était aussi beaucoup trop buté, alors Akaashi se laissa aller à un sourire, et, se tournant vers son véritable invité, déclara :

\- Tu voudrais un café ? Un thé ? Autre chose ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand Bokuto s'en alla, il devait être six heures et demie.

Il était fatigué, c'était évident. Et Akaashi avait eut un peu de peine à le voir repartir comme ça dans le froid pénétrant de l'hiver. Nous étions au mois de janvier à présent.

Lev, quant à lui, avait réussi à se forger sa place dans le duo malgré les lourdes tentatives d'Akaashi pour le virer de chez lui. Et le pire, c'était qu'à présent, le danseur classique savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait.

L'Interrogatoire.

Il était actuellement en train de se faire chauffer une pauvre tisane dans la cuisine, mais malheureusement, on avait vu mieux, et surtout plus long, comme diversion. Ultimement, il finit par devoir retourner dans le séjour.

Lev l'y attendait de pied ferme.

Akaashi, l'air faussement serein, faussement naturel, vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, sa tasse à la main.

Il fallut un quart de secondes précisément à Lev pour sauter sur l'occasion :

\- Bon alors ! lança-t-il.

Et Akaashi laissa tout tomber. Il soupira lourdement.

\- Lev, rentre chez toi, implora-t-il.

Mais son voisin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il fit mine de s'offusquer mais continua :

\- Franchement, je m'attendais pas à un mec comme ça, Akaashi, commença-t-il, à propos de Bokuto.

Son interlocuteur pressentait déjà un long monologue de sa part.

\- Il est cool, hein, plutôt bg en vrai, mais je pensais pas que tu kiffais les mecs buff comme ça ! s'exclama alors Lev.

Et Akaashi, abandonnant sa tasse sur la table basse, se laissa tomber face contre terre dans le canapé, un dernier roulement d'yeux désespéré hantant son expression faciale.

\- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre, Lev, déclara-t-il, le son de sa voix étouffée par le coussin contre son visage.

L'intéressé ricana.

\- Bon, perso c'est pas du tout mon style, hein, mais bon. Okay ! continua-t-il, vu que parler dans le vide ne le dérangeait visiblement pas.

Akaashi ne put cependant s'empêcher de se faire une réflexion. Lev semblait désormais complètement assumer son nouveau côté gay. D'abord douteux, il se prenait à présent pour le roi des minorités sexuelles en tout genre.

\- Mais sérieux, clâma alors l'intéressé.

Et son ton semblait alors un poil différent. Alors Akaashi osa tourner la tête, l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

\- Akaashi, tu vois comment il te regarde ? Parce que moi j'en pouvais plus là, la tension est palpable quoi ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

Et évidemment, il fallut qu'Akaashi se mette à rougir. Heureusement, glisser son visage dans son coussin à nouveau fut assez facile, et il pria pour que Lev n'ait rien remarqué.

\- Sérieux, continuait Lev. J'espère trop qu'il aura le rôle dans votre pièce, là.

En effet, Akaashi avait été obligé de tout raconter à son voisin.

\- Parce que comme ça, continuait ce dernier, vous pourriez vous voir tout les jours et tout ! Moi je suis sûr que y'a un truc entre vous, là, j'suis sûr c'est possible ! s'extasiait-il.

Akaashi soupira. Il en avait marre de l'écouter, mais pas le courage de l'arrêter.

\- Akaashi ! appela alors Lev, réalisant peut être seulement que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait pas.

Ce dernier eut pitié et roula sur le flanc. Il observa Lev, depuis son placement stratégique sur l'accoudoir droit du canapé.

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-il, peut être un peu amusé, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Akaashi, répéta alors Lev d'une voix plus calme.

Plus posée.

Akaashi haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce mec te kiffe, termina Lev.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Votre avis ?_  
 _Vous êtes d'accord avec Lev, vous ? Vous vous sentiez stressés pour Bokuto et son audition ? A votre avis, Tsukishima va bien l'aimer ou pas ? Et Sugawara, vous le sentez comment vis à vis de Bokuto ? Vous avez déjà passé des auditions, vous ? Ça vous énerverait aussi que Lev s'incruste chez vous comme ça ? XD Shimizu et Yachi en couple, ça vous fait quel effet ? :3_

 _Sur ce, je vous remercie encore pour votre lecture ! Pensez à passer sur le blog de la fic, dance-dance-bokuaka sur Tumblr ! :p_

 _Avant de partir, **j'aimerais vous dire un mot** : Si vous avez décidé d'arrêter de lire Dance Dance, je vous conseille d'attendre au moins le prochain chapitre. En effet, bientôt tout va bouger..._  
 _Stay tuned !_

 _A priori, le prochain chapitre sort dimanche prochain, je ferais de mon mieux. Dans le cas inverse, je vous tiens au courant sur le blog ! ;)_

 _BISOUS BISOUS !_


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou les copains !_

 _Le voilà ! Le chapitre 23 ! Il m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs celui là !_

 _Je remercie encore et toujours tout ceux qui m'ont laissé de gentils commentaires la semaines passée, ceux qui sont toujours là, chaque semaine, ceux qui viennent d'arriver, comme follow et qui fav... Je vous aime tous si fort 3_

 _Je remercie aussi évidemment_ _ **Akimitsu**_ _ **N**_ _puis par la suite_ _ **Chrome83**_ _pour la correction de ce chapitre, sans qui la lecture serait bien plus laborieuse, ça je peux vous le dire hahaha !_

 _Sur ce je ne m'attarde pas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire ! On se retrouve en bas !_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Akaashi, j'ai besoin de te parler une minute, avait dit Tsukishima.

Le cœur du danseur classique avait fait un bond.

La journée était finie. Tous se préparaient à partir.

Akaashi fit quelques pas. Échangea un regard soucieux avec Yachi, mais à la fois fort impatient. Il quitta ses amis pour rejoindre son patron. Aux yeux d'Akaashi, il n'y avait qu'une évidence : Tsukishima voulait lui parler de l'audition de Bokuto.

C'est fébrile qu'il trottina jusqu'à lui.

\- Oui ? fit-il.

Et ses paumes étaient moites alors qu'il poussait vainement quelques mèches hors de son visage.

\- À propos de ton ami de l'autre jour… avança Tsukishima, en commençant à s'éloigner.

Sa voix était basse. Pas un murmure, mais loin d'une exclamation. Akaashi essayait de retenir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait tellement hâte de l'entendre annoncer quelques mots bénis, annonçant que Bokuto était pris pour la pièce. Déjà notre protagoniste l'imaginait impressionnant les foules sur la scène. Il se le projetait tournoyant sur les planches, fantastique, splendide, artistique. Il entendait les critiques le qualifier d'"Encore jamais vu sur une scène londonienne !".

Pourtant, et sans aucune mise en garde, c'est violemment et subitement qu'une inquiétude nouvelle l'embrasa.

Pourquoi s'excitait-il tant ?

Peut-être que Tsukishima avait finalement décidé de ne pas garder Bokuto après tout ?

Son patron avait l'air sombre ce soir. Réflectif, pensif, comme s'il ressassait une mauvaise décision qu'il avait prise. Akaashi déglutit. Impossible ! Et pourtant. Après tout, Tsukishima avait déjà rejeté tous les danseurs précédents.

Cependant… Bokuto n'était pas comme les autres. Cela semblait évident aux yeux d'Akaashi. Il avait un petit quelque chose de particulier. Une lueur que personne d'autre n'avait. Et il était impossible pour Akaashi qu'elle soit invisible aux yeux des autres.

-Oui ? bredouillait-il alors en suivant son supérieur.

Et il repéra, dans la périphérie de sa vision, Yamaguchi qui les fixait. Assis sur la scène. Les jambes dans le vide. Akaashi se sentait bizarrement mal.

Ses espoirs qu'il élevait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant semblaient tout à coup remis en doute. Il fit craquer ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Pinça sa lèvre inférieure.

Tsukishima restait silencieux. Son pas sur l'ancienne moquette du théâtre semblait aspiré par l'univers. Les commérages des artistes dans le fond semblaient très lointains. Et le coeur d'Akaashi grelottait comme un oisillon solitaire.

-Alors… Lâcha enfin Tsukishima d'un ton indifférent.

Il s'adossa au mur du fond de la pièce.

Loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené là ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'on entende ce qu'il avait à dire à son pauvre danseur ? Car c'était forcément une mauvaise nouvelle ? La douleur, quand elle nous vient, est souvent préférée camouflée. Ainsi, dans une vague d'attention humaine, Tsukishima aurait fait une faveur à Akaashi en l'entrainant loin des autres. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Akaashi allait avoir de la peine. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Tsukishima allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Akaashi se sentait soudain très lourd.

-Yamaguchi et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de l'embauche de ton ami Bokuto Koutarou, récita alors Tsukishima.

Il était beaucoup trop professionnel pour être sincère.

-Le fait est que, comme tu le sais déjà, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de choisir à la légère, ajouta-t-il, sérieux, en baissant le regard sur ses mains. Ce que nous recherchons c'est une véritable passion, une originalité dans l'expressivité. Quelque chose qui change, pour faire de notre projet quelque chose qui fera la différence, expliqua-t-il.

Akaashi connaissait ce discours-là par coeur. Il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque.

-On est là pour réussir, pour la gloire. Pas pour faire quelque chose de banal, continuait Tsukishima. C'est pour ça que le rôle pour lequel se proposait Bokuto est très important et spécifique. L'harmonie qui s'est mise en place jusqu'ici entre vous tous se perfectionne de jour en jour, et il me faut une personnalité singulière qui s'incorporerait parfaitement parmi vous tous afin de ne surtout pas créer un déséquilibre, tu comprends, monologuait-il.

Akaashi n'en pouvait plus.

Il retenait un soupir au fond de sa poitrine, et un roulement d'yeux peu respectueux.

Oui. Il savait tout ça. Il avait compris.

Mais en cet instant précis, il s'en foutait royalement.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de piétiner, allant de gauche à droite, s'adossant à un siège, puis faisant trois petits pas vers l'arrière.

Il finit par craquer :

\- Oui, oui, je vois, coupa-t-il.

C'était malpoli.

Peu importe.

Peu importe !

\- Mais au final… Commença-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Comme s'il n'avait pas parlé pendant des heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla-t-il bêtement. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de son travail alors ? lâcha-t-il, désespéré et désespérant.

Tsukishima haussa un sourcil. Comme s'il se surprenait qu'on lui pose la question.

-Eh bien, nous en avons conclu que c'était une bonne prestation… Répondit-il du ton le plus posé au monde.

Il manquait une suite. Le coeur d'Akaashi explosa.

Il avait compris.

Ils ne l'avaient pas choisi.

Son coeur dégoulina soudain d'un chagrin qu'il n'avait pas pressenti. Ses poumons s'aplatirent dans sa poitrine, et son coeur dégringola pendant quelques longues secondes. Il ne put retenir une expression faciale peinée. Une paire de sourcils froncés, des yeux collés au sol, un nez froncé, une gorge entravée.

C'est la tête basse qu'il osa continuer la phrase de son supérieur :

-...- Mais ? fit-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Il y eut un court silence.

Akaashi ne put témoigner de l'expression de Tsukishima puisqu'il gardait toujours la tête rabattue.

-Il n'y a pas de "mais", répondit alors pourtant Tsukishima d'une voix calme.

Et l'information prit quelques secondes à faire son chemin jusqu'à la conscience d'Akaashi. Quand il comprit, le monde sembla soudain exploser en sensations autour de lui. Il releva brusquement la tête, et explosa :

\- Donc ça veut dire que…?! clama-t-il, l'espoir perceptible dans sa voix.

Tsukishima fit un petit mouvement de tête, entre le hochement et la moue indécise.

-Eh bien il me semble que Bokuto serait une proposition adéquate, en effet, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Et dans son émerveillement soulagé et impétueux, Akaashi put distinguer l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Tsukishima.

De manière presque hystérique, Akaashi se mit à sourire et rire et sourire, et sourire, et sourire.

-Je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir, déclara-t-il pour Tsukishima.

Et ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

C'est tout à fait calmement qu'il répliqua :

-Autant qu'à toi, ça je l'espère, oui.

Mais Akaashi n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ses sous-entendus.

Il secoua vaguement la tête, fit quelques pas en arrière :

-Bon, eh bien je vais lui annoncer alors ! s'exclama-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Merci beaucoup, Tsukishima, bonne soirée !

Et sur ce, sans même un regard en arrière, il détala.

Il déboula dans sa loge. Collants et chaussons de danse furent fourrés dans son sac. Son jean enfilé à la va-vite. Son sérieux abandonné dans la salle.

Il balança son sac sur son épaule et partit en trombe du théâtre. Il déboula les escaliers de la devanture sous le regard désabusé de Sugawara, duquel le danseur classique avait décidé d'ignorer les avis désormais.

Il se contenta de courir. Sans même réfléchir. Il avait tellement hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Bokuto.

C'est dans un état d'essoufflement sifflant qu'Akaashi déboula devant l'immeuble de ses amis. La porte du corridor avait été défoncée récemment aussi n'était-il plus nécessaire de sonner pour pénétrer dans les escaliers. Ainsi Akaashi bondit les marches quatre à quatre, survolté. Il n'en pouvait plus d'imaginer le sourire rayonnant de Bokuto. Il n'en pouvait plus de le rêver s'exclamer, ne pas en croire ses oreilles, rire et le prendre dans ses bras, peut être. Il riait déjà d'avance en s'imaginant les félicitations chaleureuses d'Oikawa, les gentils sourires de Kenma et Iwaizumi, la frappe dans le dos de Kuroo. Il s'illuminait tel un véritable astre à son apogée alors qu'il aspirait de grandes goulées d'air, imaginant les cris de joie qu'ils pousseraient tous à l'entente de la nouvelle. Il n'en pouvait plus de bonheur en pensant à la soirée qu'ils mettraient sûrement en place ce soir pour fêter cette grandiose avancée.

Il déboula furieusement devant la porte de ses amis.

Il se calma. Passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était clair qu'Hermes n'apportait jamais ses messages divins fagoté comme l'As de Pique. Akaashi voulait être aussi merveilleux que la nouvelle qu'il apportait.

Il laissa exploser son sourire. Frappa à la porte. Attendit.

Des bruits de pas étouffés se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur, l'air lassé, fatigué.

Akaashi rayonnait.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un Oikawa éberlué lui fit face.

-Akaashi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et un sourire amical prit place sur son visage.

Il était tout décoiffé, et portait un pantalon de pyjama imprimé de soucoupes volantes.

-Bah alors, tu nous fais une petite visite surprise ? claironna-t-il en serrant gentiment la main du nouveau venu.

Akaashi laissa échapper un gloussement évocateur. Il avait l'impression d'exploser, de déborder, de mourir peut-être. Oikawa haussa un sourcil, et comme le rire était contagieux, se mit à ricaner à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-il par demander et invitant le nouveau venu à entrer.

Dans l'entrée, Akaashi s'arrêta. Marqua une pause.

-C'est que j'ai quelque chose à annoncer, déclara-t-il.

Et dans l'instant, Oikawa se mit à piétiner d'impatience, tandis qu'un sourire tout aussi excité prenait place sur son visage.

-Sérieux ?! s'exclama-t-il, une bouffée de joie dans la voix. Bah attends, les autres ont pas calé que t'étais là, je vais les chercher.

Le fait est qu'il ne partit pas vraiment les chercher. Il s'engouffra en vérité dans le séjour et se mit à hurler :

\- HEY! VENEZ TOUS, AKAASHI EST LA !

Et dans la seconde suivante, un Bokuto survolté surgit droit de sa chambre.

-AKAASHI ! S'égosilla-t-il, tout sourire.

Il sautilla jusqu'à son ami, lequel sentit tout son être s'élever au-dessus du sol, tant sa joie et son engouement l'emportaient. Akaashi sourit largement, et Bokuto l'imita, l'air curieux.

-Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors, avec l'air d'une affection apprivoisée.

Akaashi, les poumons trop irrigués pour parler, se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus de sourire tant ses joues fatiguaient.

C'est alors seulement qu'un Kenma tout piam-piam* déboula de la chambre de Kuroo, un écouteur dans l'oreille droite, suivit de son fidèle acolyte en pantalon de pyjama. Akaashi ne leur prêta qu'un regard éclair. Il n'y tenait plus. Il ouvrit la bouche. Attrapa le bras de Bokuto dans son mouvement.

-Bokuto...Commença-t-il et c'est un éclat de joie qui dégoulinait hors de sa voix.

Iwaizumi se dévoila alors à son tour. Akaashi le vit du coin de l'oeil se glisser dans le séjour depuis la cuisine.

Le danseur classique n'arrêta pas sa tirade pour le saluer.

-Tsukishima est venu me parler, continua-t-il alors.

Et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Bokuto fixait Akaashi jusqu'à l'âme de ses prunelles. Soudain, tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du danseur classique. Sans doute sentaient-ils l'appréhension, le poids de l'importance dans le coeur, l'attitude, les notes d'Akaashi.

-Bokuto, souffla-t-il alors, submergé par ce qu'il allait annoncer.

Il fit une pause d'une seconde. Comme si le simple fait de tout avouer allait l'achever. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains.

-Tu es pris pour la pièce, Bokuto ! se laissa-t-il alors exploser.

Et il ne put retenir un éclat de rire brutal au fond de sa gorge. Il sautilla quasiment sur place.

-Tu as le job, Bokuto ! répéta-t-il, euphorique.

Et pourtant.

À la grande surprise du danseur classique, Bokuto ne sourit pas.

Au contraire.

Il resta.

Figé.

Glacé.

Immobile.

Un peu mort sur les bords.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit alors un bond virulent avant de s'arrêter, de se stopper, le temps d'une bourrasque paniquée.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Le sol était froid.

-...Quoi ? lâcha alors Oikawa.

Et Akaashi, se tournant vers lui, croisa son regard de plein fouet. Oikawa ne souriait pas. Il avait les sourcils froncés. L'air sérieux. Et sincèrement déboussolé.

-Heu… Parvint à lâcher Akaashi.

Et soudainement il se sentait étrangement coupable. Tout le monde le fixait d'un air accusateur.

Tout le monde sauf Bokuto.

Lui gardait la tête baissée, accablé. Un vent de panique pris part dans tout le corps d'Akaashi. Il surprit sa mâchoire à tressaillir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? lâcha alors Kuroo.

Et sa voix était grave. Profonde. Noire comme la nuit. Il avait lâché Akaashi du regard pour attraper Bokuto par l'épaule, et le tourner vers lui.

L'intéressé se laissa faire.

Mollement.

Akaashi resta figé sur place, mais il aurait eu envie de faire un pas en arrière.

Il était terriblement mal à l'aise.

Iwaizumi, depuis sa place à l'entrée de la pièce, ne disait pas un mot. Kenma avait ôté son écouteur solitaire de son oreille.

Il n'y avait pas. Un. Bruit.

-Bokuto, imposa alors Kuroo, avec une force souveraine dans le ton.

Et l'intéressé releva alors la tête. Lui aussi avait les sourcils froncés.

Akaashi se trouva blessé qu'il ne lui accorde pas même un petit regard. Avec la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer, quand même… Mais sa raison lui dictait qu'il se passait quelque chose de bien plus important dont il n'avait pas encore conscience.

-De quoi il parle ? Reprit alors Kuroo d'une voix toujours si dangereuse.

Et Akaashi fronça alors le nez. "Il" avait un prénom. Kuroo n'avait même pas pris la peine de le regarder. Il serra les dents.

Bokuto quant à lui pinça les lèvres, et, relevant haut la tête, se mit à parler :

-J'ai passé une audition au théâtre où travaille Akaashi, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

Comme si c'était un acte terrible, inhumain. Et même dressé ainsi, le dos droit, la tête haute, le menton de Bokuto n'approchait que la moitié du cou de son interlocuteur.

Akaashi sentit son coeur trembler alors d'une angoisse dont il ne comprenait pas le sens au fond de sa poitrine. Il était tapi, plaqué contre sa cage thoracique. Comme un cobaye qui pressent son sort de victuaille à serpent. Le danseur n'osait même pas déglutir.

-Et apparemment, reprenait Bokuto.

Il était à un mètre de lui, et semblait pourtant si loin.

-Apparemment, répéta-t-il. J'ai été embauché, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Presque platement.

Comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

Akaashi fut blessé.

S'en suivit alors un silence dont notre protagoniste eut du mal à prendre conscience.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé en cet instant-là, et surtout ce que ressentait chaque parti de cette affaire. En effet, s'il était à la fois terriblement confus, mais aussi vaguement terrifié, Akaashi était incapable d'imaginer ce que cachaient les prunelles sombres de Kuroo, ou les yeux écarquillés d'Oikawa. Akaashi respirait mal. L'air n'atteignait pas le fond de ses poumons. Deux vrais puits à oxygène infinis.

Aussi sur le coup, cet arrêté dans le temps sembla douloureux à notre danseur, mais ce n'était en vérité que l'avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre.

-T'es sérieux ? répliqua alors brusquement Kuroo.

Et ce fut le signal. Akaashi se réveilla soudain. Recouvrant la vue, il remarqua un feu bouillonnant dans les traits de Kuroo. Il en oublia ses propres douleurs. Bokuto fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Tu devrais être content pour moi, osa alors Bokuto, d'un ton qui voulait neutre, mais qui cachait une pointe d'agressivité.

Légitime défense, dirons-nous.

Kuroo ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! gronda-t-il.

Et Akaashi trembla, sans véritablement comprendre ce qui mettait tant Kuroo en colère. Que Bokuto lui fasse des cachoteries ? Cela ne l'aurait pas tant étonné que ça, mais c'était le fait qu'il le crie au monde entier qui étonna notre danseur classique. D'habitude, cet énergumène préférait souffrir en silence et haïr le monde à distance.

Pourtant, Kuroo reprit sa respiration, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

-Et comment on va faire sans toi, maintenant, pour le groupe ?! s'énerva-t-il en écartant les bras. T'y as pensé à ça ?! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

Et alors tout prit une tournure bien plus logique.

Bien sûr ! En prenant le job au théâtre, Bokuto n'aurait en aucun cas le temps pour danser dans la rue. Et il l'avait dit lui-même, Kuroo était celui à qui leur projet tenait le plus à coeur ! Pourtant, Bokuto, de son côté, l'avait abandonné… Il fallait l'avouer, Akaashi se sentit un peu mal pour Kuroo. Il était finalement le seul à croire en cette histoire.

Cependant, si Akaashi comprenait sa peine, c'est malgré tout une colère bien plus viscérale qui surpassa ces émotions. En effet, le voir crier, s'énerver, grogner et montrer les dents, gâchant la joie de Bokuto, lui fit monter l'adrénaline dans la gorge.

Il fit un pas en avant. Attrapant Bokuto par l'épaule, le forçant presque vers l'arrière. Levant une main vers Kuroo, l'air de vouloir calmer les troupes. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, qu'Akaashi n'eut pas le courage de croiser.

Derrière lui, Oikawa restait bouche bée, de même que Kenma, dont les doigts tremblaient un peu contre l'écran de son téléphone. Akaashi prit la parole, poussé par une force mystérieuse.

-Pas besoin de s'énerver, lâcha-t-il.

Et à peine eut-il dit cela qu'il songea que Kuroo n'allait sûrement pas apprécier cette pseudo-supériorité qu'il venait de se donner. Akaashi déglutit.

-Je suis désolé, admis-t-il alors, pensant s'attirer les faveurs de tout le monde et ramener la paix. Je ne savais pas que… commença-t-il alors.

Il marqua une pause. Ouvrit la bouche. Se reprit.

-Enfin, je ne voulais pas que vous vous énerviez, déclara-t-il un peu gauchement.

Et soudain plus personne ne parlait, mais Akaashi savait, de cet espèce d'instinct animal, qui se révèle en nous dans les moments d'intensités, que Kuroo bouillonnait de plus en plus, à chaque mot qu'Akaashi prononçait. Il se mit à bégayer :

-Je n'aurai pas dû, enfin… Non, c'est pas que… peut être que si le…

Et il se sentait rougir, et rougir, et rougir, à chaque trébuchement il se sentait s'enfoncer et ne savait plus comment s'arrêter. C'est Bokuto qui vint à son secours.

D'un mouvement doux il poussa Akaashi d'un pas en arrière et, les yeux baissés, les sourcils froncés, il déclara :

-C'est pas de ta faute, Akaashi. C'est moi, affirma-t-il.

Et cette fois il releva les yeux, et fixa Kuroo en plein coeur de ses pupilles.

-C'est moi qui aurais dû vous en parler, expliqua-t-il.

Et sa voix était calme, certes, mais le coeur battant, Akaashi comprit qu'elle cachait une immense colère. Et Bokuto n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été le génie des émotions cachées.

-Et c'est bon, je m'en veux, okay, continuait-il.

La pression montait.

Akaashi fit un pas en arrière de lui-même.

La paume de Bokuto s'était écartée de lui.

-Mais peut être que si QUELQU'UN m'écoutait un peu plus, ça se serait pas passé comme ça, gronda-t-il alors, le regard rivé sur Kuroo.

Ce fut la menace de trop.

Le visage de Kuroo vira à l'écarlate dans la seconde qui suivit.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Bokuto ?! Se mit-il alors à hurler.

Akaashi frissonna, recula, rentra dans Oikawa. Ce dernier l'attrapa par l'épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Deux lacs d'inquiétudes clapotants qui s'examinaient. Soudain, se comprenaient.

-T'es sérieux ?! clama encore Kuroo.

Et il était évident qu'il peinait à rassembler ses idées. Il semblait vouloir hurler au monde entier ses quatre vérités, comme s'il se préparait pour ce moment depuis des millénaires déjà, mais il ne parvenait qu'à sortir des phrases toutes faites, des banalités. Cela fit encore plus peur à Akaashi.

-Genre c'est MOI qui t'écoute pas ?! Mais tu vas arrêter un peu ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu me fais pitié, mon pauvre, cracha-t-il, amer et en colère. Genre ça va faire depuis le début de l'année que c'est juste plus possible de te parler !

Bokuto fronça les sourcils. Fit un pas en arrière. Akaashi le fixait, figé dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire. Bokuto ouvrit alors la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais Kuroo le coupa dans son élan :

-de toute façon ! explosa-t-il alors.

Et il rougissait à vu d'oeil, la colère prenant part de tout son corps.

-Depuis qu'Akaashi est là, y'en a plus qu'après lui ! explosa-t-il, envoyant les bras en l'air. On peut pas te parler, faut toujours que ça dérive sur toi, toi, TOI, TOI, TOUT LE TEMPS ! S'égosilla-t-il, violemment accusateur.

Bokuto fut cloué sur place. Akaashi aussi.

Il se mit à rougir, choqué d'être mentionné dans un pareil débat et d'être ainsi associé à ces histoires, tandis que Kuroo respirait hâtivement quelques goulées d'air.

Il n'en avait visiblement pas fini :

-Genre nous on peut aller se faire foutre, quoi ! Clama-t-il en balayant la pièce du bras, l'air d'inclure Kenma, Oikawa et Iwaizumi dans son discours. Et alors là ! Tu me fais un coup de pute comme ça, tu nous laisses tomber Kenma et moi alors que tu sais à quel point ça me tient à coeur ! Et tu déboules comme un con en me disant que c'est moi qui t'écoute pas ?! Mais tu t'entends parler un peu, dès que t'ouvres ta gueule c'est pour nous parler de toi et d'Akaashi. Redescend sur Terre merde ! explosa alors Kuroo. Tu sais quoi ?! reprit-il immédiatement. T'es en train de devenir comme lui, là ! l'accusa-t-il. Un p'tit bourge, pas capable d'agir pour quoi que ce soit ! s'insurgea brutalement Kuroo en désignant avec le mépris le plus violent un Akaashi cloué sur place.

Et cette fois, Kuroo fixait Bokuto avec une colère et une violence considérables, l'air d'attendre une réponse. Akaashi, quant à lui, ne savait soudain plus comment respirer. Sentir toute cette colère, tout ce mépris, dirigés vers lui le touchèrent beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait presque eu envie de pleurer. Il faisait trop chaud ici, on se serait cru étouffer. Akaashi prit une inspiration saccadée. Bokuto en face de lui, avait les sourcils froncés, mais Akaashi remarqua dans l'instant que ses yeux étaient anormalement brillants. Ce dernier répliqua instantanément, faisant un pas dangereux en avant :

-C'est moi qui dois ouvrir les yeux là ?! T'es sérieux ?! T'es sérieux ?! répéta-t-il, frénétiquement. Déjà tu vas pas faire rentrer Akaashi dans cette histoire ! Imposa-t-il avec colère.

Akaashi aurait voulu disparaitre. Il avait soudain l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Il commençait à comprendre d'où venait le mépris que Kuroo lui vouait depuis toujours.

Soudain, la poigne d'Oikawa sur le bras d'Akaashi commença à frémir, de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus inquiète. Akaashi n'osait plus le regarder. En face de lui, Kenma se faisait oublier. Il écoutait, les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballants, fixant la scène d'un air de dépit et de terreur frémissante.

-Mais tu te rends compte aussi de comment t'es, sérieux ?! répliquait Bokuto.

Il bougeait ses mains dans tous les sens.

-T'es jamais content ! s'exclamait-il, l'air outré. Y'a jamais rien qui va, t'aimes personne, t'es tout le temps en train de râler, alors excuse moi, au bout d'un moment moi j'sais plus quoi faire, à part changer de sujet pour te changer les idées, quoi !? S'égosilla-t-il, l'air parfaitement sûr de ses positions.

Et silencieusement, Akaashi approuva. Son coeur battait difficilement la chamade dans sa poitrine, changeant de rythme à chaque pulsation.

-Pis de toute façon, reprit Bokuto dans un mouvement violent en arrière. Tu nous envoies tout le temps chier ?! Dès qu'on essaye de te parler c'est que des reproches, des reproches, des reproches ! Clama Bokuto, enflammé.

Et il jeta des regards furibonds vers Kenma, Oikawa et Iwaizumi, l'air de chercher leur approbation. Personne ne bougea d'un pouce. La pièce semblait glacée autour de ces deux explosifs bouillonnants.

-Alors, excuse-moi, s'exclama Bokuto une dernière fois. Mais au bout d'un moment, y'en a marre quand c'est toujours les mêmes qui font des efforts pour les autres ! asséna-t-il avec vigueur.

Et Kuroo était remonté à bloc. Des veines enragées bondissaient dans son cou. Son visage était écarlate.

-Alors attends…! commença-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

Et ses doigts tremblaient d'appréhension.

-Ce que t'es en train de me dire, c'est que tu VOIS que je vais mal… Prépara-t-il.

Et la tension dans chacune de ses syllabes enroba le coeur d'Akaashi, si bien qu'il se prit à faire un nouveau pas en arrière.

-...Mais que TU T'EN FOUS ?! explosa-t-il comme une violence sismique dans l'atmosphère.

Et tout le monde sembla sous le choc d'une telle affirmation. Kuroo fixait durement Bokuto, furieux.

-Me fais pas dire des choses que j'ai pas dites ! répliqua immédiatement Bokuto.

-Bah c'est pas ce que tu viens de gueuler, peut-être ?! cria Kuroo, révolté.

Ils s'étaient désormais rapprochés, un vrai duel en face en face.

Et soudain Akaashi se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait encore osé les séparer. Oikawa aurait pu. Il était encore celui qui avait le plus d'autorité sur les autres ici. Et Kenma était aussi sage que doux. S'il s'interposait, jamais personne n'aurait osé le violenter. De même qu'Iwaizumi s'y connaissait en souffrance, et qu'il aurait dû comprendre que les deux garçons étaient actuellement en train de se faire du mal mutuellement.

Mais une petite voix au fond de la conscience d'Akaashi lui souffla un mystère évident. Quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer. Si Akaashi ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais faisait de son mieux pour imaginer où les deux partis voulaient en venir, c'était qu'il s'agissait aussi du cas de tous les autres. Les langues se déliaient et des non-dits visiblement ancrés dans l'atmosphère de cet appartement étaient en train de ressurgir. Et tout le monde était curieux. Et tout le monde voulait savoir. Quelle était l'origine de cette aura malsaine qui flottait sur ces deux amis. Comme des enfants maudits. Quelle était la tragédie qui les séparait donc ainsi ?

Et dans un moment d'égarement, une peur particulière prit part d'Akaashi : Et si la tragédie, c'était lui ?

Bokuto reprit alors violemment, sortant Akaashi de ses réflexions éberluées :

-Mais c'est TOI qui as décidé que je m'en foutais en vrai ! répliqua-t-il brusquement. Parce que moi je t'en pose des questions, hein ! Je te demande pourquoi ça va pas ! Mais tu veux jamais me répondre ! S'égosilla-t-il, l'air scandaleux.

Le temps d'un instant, il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, les muscles tendus.

-Alors fais pas genre c'est moi qui t'écoute pas alors que c'est toi qui veux rien me dire ! baragouina-t-il.

Kuroo ouvrit la bouche, fit un pas en avant. Il commenca à dire quelque chose, et alors Bokuto hurla au-dessus de la voix de son ami :

-de toute façon tu me fais pas confiance, voilà, pas besoin de faire genre ! S'égosilla Bokuto.

Et c'est alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette engueulade, qu'un reproche semblait sortir si profondément du coeur de Bokuto. Akaashi ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de lui. Il avait la respiration sauvage, les yeux désordonnés et la muqueuse rouge, tapissée de larmes.

Kuroo sembla outré.

-Bah ouais ! répliqua-t-il furieusement.

Et Bokuto fit physiquement un pas en arrière, comme s'il venait de recevoir un pieu dans le coeur. Akaashi fut frappé par la même douleur.

-Bah j'ai bien raison de pas te faire confiance, répliqua Kuroo, survolté, quand tu nous lâches comme ça pour le groupe avec Kenma !

Et après cela, un calme foudroyant vint tout à coup s'abattre sur la scène. Bokuto et Kuroo se fixaient tous les deux, l'air tout aussi blessé et révolté l'un que l'autre. On entendait leurs respirations déboussolées, tenter de se rattraper. Akaashi réalisa alors qu'il tremblait, et qu'Oikawa dernière lui, aussi.

Le temps d'une seconde, Akaashi crut presque à une accalmie. Il crut presque que Bokuto allait exploser en larmes, et que Kuroo lui sauterait dans les bras. Qu'ils finiraient bercés dans les excuses et que tout finirait bien. Et peut-être même qu'un gentil baiser entre ces deux-là en cet instant aurait soulagé Akaashi, pour peu que cela puisse mettre un terme à cette violence.

Seulement, une voix inattendue reprit la parole, l'air sévère et sérieuse :

-Bon, calmez-vous… Déclara alors Kenma.

Et le regard d'Akaashi virevolta jusqu'au petit blond derrière les deux révoltés. Ce dernier s'avançait, l'air fébrile, inquiet, voire paniqué. Mais il prenait la parole calmement.

-Ecoutez, je vois bien comment vous pouvez en venir à dire ça tous les deux, d'accord… Déclara-t-il avec prudence.

Bokuto le fixait, l'air complètement ahuri. Il était tout décoiffé. Kuroo quant à lui fit un mouvement de la main vers le bras de Kenma, l'air de chercher son contact, mais le plus petit l'évita.

Kuroo se figea.

-Mais je crois qu'il faut se ramener à l'évidence… Avoua-t-il alors d'une voix posée.

Akaashi se tendit immédiatement. Espérant que Kenma savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Mais Kuroo… Reprenait ce dernier.

Et alors seulement il se tourna vers son ami. Ce dernier le fixait avec un regard si lourd d'espoirs qu'Akaashi en fut presque frappé par l'émotion. Kenma glissa alors sa main autour de celle de Kuroo, et entreprit de serrer ses doigts entre les siens.

-Kuroo je crois que…même si on aura fait plein d'efforts… Le groupe n'aurait jamais été fait pour marcher… Affirma-t-il alors.

Et cette déclaration tomba comme une sentence inavouable sur la scène.

Tous firent un pas en arrière, choqués par la franchise, l'audace de Kenma de déclarer une chose pareille maintenant. Le coeur d'Akaashi explosait dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait à penser à rien si ce n'est cette tragédie qu'il était en train de vivre.

La lèvre inférieure de Bokuto tremblait. Iwaizumi ouvrait grand les yeux. Oikawa tremblait toujours autant.

Et Kuroo…

Kuroo lui s'était décomposé dans l'instant.

-Ah ouais, okay… Déclara-t-il alors le plus calmement du monde.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

Kenma dut pressentir son erreur, car il se reprit :

-Essaye de comprendre, Kuroo, je vois que…-

-D'ACCORD… Reprit Kuroo bien plus fort que Kenma.

Ce haussement de ton fit sursauter Akaashi, prit par la peur.

Kenma fixait son ami d'un air de désespoir incroyablement expressif.

Un silence tomba à nouveau.

Kuroo prit une grande inspiration. Puis termina :

-Je vois qu'on peut se faire confiance, ici, quoi...

Et sur ce, il fusilla Kenma du regard, puis quitta la scène, fusant vers sa chambre.

Kenma le regarda une seconde s'en aller, l'air abasourdi, et de s'en vouloir terriblement.

Akaashi n'osait toujours pas bouger. Soudain il sentit le poids d'un regard sur son épaule. Il se détourna. Croisa le regard de Bokuto. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi désespéré. Le coeur d'Akaashi se mit à saigner d'une douleur partagée.

-Kuroo ! s'exclama pourtant Kenma, ramenant tout le monde dans le présent.

Le plus petit fit d'énormes pas jusqu'à la chambre de son ami. Il s'approcha de la porte au moment exact où ce dernier déboulait, un sac à dos à moitié plein d'affaires en tous genres à la main, et sa guitare dans l'autre.

Il avait le regard froid. Glacial. Kenma se figea sur place. Ils se fixèrent un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda durement Kenma en tendant une main vers son ami.

Kuroo l'évita.

Il se dirigea lourdement jusque dans l'entrée. Kenma sur les talons.

-Je m'en vais ! répondit-il alors seulement, théâtral.

Et on put sentir la vague de choc qui parcourut l'assemblée.

-Quoi ? lâcha alors Kenma d'une voix qui se brisa.

-Je m'en vais, reprit Kuroo en fronçant les sourcils. Puisqu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, comme on dit, cita-t-il une dernière fois.

Et sur ce, il empoigna la poignée de la porte, et l'envoya valser avant de disparaitre dans le corridor. La porte se referma violemment d'elle-même, laissant un Kenma désemparé, seul devant la porte.

Un ange passa.

Un silence aussi minime qu'interminable.

Akaashi se sentait retrouver son souffle et ses esprits, sans doute à l'instar de tous les autres dans cette pièce.

Pourtant, Kenma virevolta sur lui même, pour faire face à tous les autres. Son regard sembla hésiter un instant, avant de venir s'écraser violemment contre Bokuto.

-T'es content de toi, j'espère ?! explosa-t-il alors.

Et Akaashi fut pris par surprise par la violence de Kenma. Il avait les yeux exorbités, furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire ?! répliqua Bokuto d'une voix incertaine.

Un peu pitoyable.

Kenma s'enragea :

-Et bah il te l'a dit, ce que t'aurais dû faire, t'es con ou quoi ?! cracha-t-il avec hargne. Ce qu'il veut c'est que tu l'écoutes !

Akaashi serra les dents. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre une deuxième fois le même débat.

-Mais…! S'apprêtait pourtant à répliquer Bokuto.

Prêt à défendre à nouveau ses positions.

L'orgueil sera toujours la perte des humains.

-Écoute ! Le coupa pourtant Kenma, l'air exaspéré. Il me dit des choses qu'il ne vous dit pas, d'accord ?! s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Et je peux te dire que cette attitude que tu avais avec lui ces derniers temps ça lui a fait du mal, d'accord ?! accusa-t-il, foudroyant.

Et Bokuto fit un pas en arrière, l'air blessé.

Mais Kenma ne prit pas une seconde pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il fit immédiatement volte-face, et empoigna la poignée de la porte.

-Je vais essayer de le retrouver ! Informa-t-il d'un air accusateur. Pendant ce temps…

Et il se pencha en arrière afin de plonger son regard dans celui de Bokuto.

-...Je te conseille de méditer sur ça…

Et sur ce, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Un immense "BOOM" qui fit trembler tout l'appartement.

Un silence irréel prit alors possession de la pièce. Un silence inquiet, figé, le silence de ceux qui n'osent pas prendre la parole en premier.

Akaashi se dégagea alors enfin de l'emprise d'Oikawa, qui le lâcha sans aucune résistance. Anxieux au plus haut point, Akaashi ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Bokuto.

Il tendit un bras. S'avança vers lui.

-Bokuto…? murmura-t-il alors dans un vain espoir de douceur.

Il toucha l'épaule de son ami, le poussa doucement afin qu'il lui fasse face.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Dans le silence le plus complet. Il avait la tête baissée, mais Akaashi voyait son expression figée et ses yeux en pleine lutte contre les sanglots.

-...Ça va…? Osa-t-il pourtant demander.

Et Bokuto explosa en larmes.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Chrome m'a fait remarqué que le mot piam-piam lui était inconnu, et en cherchant j'ai alors réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un mot ardennais ! (mon pays les amis) Je l'ai donc laissé par affection et car il reste légitime, mais vous le précise ici :_

 _ **Piam-Piam**_ _: Se dit d'une personne toute molle, raplapla, qui avance doucement et semble à moitié endormie._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Comment vous vous sentez ?_

 _Quelles sont vos émotions lors de cette fin de chapitre ? Revenons au début : Vous avez eu peur, comme Akaashi, que Bokuto ne soit pas choisit pour le rôle ? Vous aviez prévu que les autres se fâcheraient de la sorte ? Vous prenez un parti dans la dispute ? Lequel ? Vous êtes content d'avoir enfin la vision de Kuroo dans cette histoire ? Comment vous auriez réagis à sa place ? Vous en pensé quoi du coup de gueule de Kenma à la fin ? Enfin, quelles sont vos prévisions pour le prochain chapitre ?_

 _Beaucoup de questions de ma part, certes, mais je suis curieuse !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tous cas, autant qu'il m'aura fait rager ! XD_

 _Je réponds maintenant à vos reviews, désolé que ce ne soit pas déjà fait omg !_

 _Le prochain chapitre dimanche pro, et en attendant on se voit sur le blog de la fic :_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur_ _ **Tumblr**_ _! :D_

 _LOVE !_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou les amis !_

 _Voici un chapitre qui me tient à coeur ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! :)_

 _Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière, je salue les petits nouveaux, et embrasse ceux qui fav et follow !_

 _Je tient toujours à rappeler que je réponds aux anonymes sur mon blog_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur_ _ **Tumblr**_ _! Recherchez le tag #chap 23 dans la barre de recherche à gauche ! ;)_

 _Je remercie encore une fois évidemment_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _pour la correction toujours lourde de travail de mes chapitres !_

 _Sur ce, je ne m'éternise pas, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question stupide.

"Ça va ?" avait-il demandé, naïf, plaintif.

Évidemment que non !

Il s'en voulut profondément, face aux sanglots bouleversés de Bokuto.

Ce dernier était tombé à genoux sur le sol glacé. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se tenir droit quelques instants de plus. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait littéralement anéanti. Il s'abandonnait complètement à son malheur. Ses deux mains, tremblantes, grelottantes, paniquées agrippaient son visage trempé de larmes, tandis que ses épaules voûtées lui donnaient l'air d'une sculpture tragique de l'Antiquité. Il hoquetait, manquait d'air, et ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage, pataugeants dans ses larmes. Et Akaashi qui restait planté là, les bras ballants, cherchait en vain un moyen de rattraper son coeur, qui tourbillonnait dans tout les sens à n'y plus rien comprendre.

Lui aussi avait eu peur.

Il avait peur en cet instant précis.

Pourtant. Kuroo était parti. Akaashi savait au plus profond de lui que l'aura de ce garçon l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, notre protagoniste ressentait une sorte d'angoisse encore plus entêtante.

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

En vérité, Akaashi avait même du mal à réaliser ce qui _venait_ de se passer. Rien n'était clair, tout était flou. Il avait une sorte de brouillard, une mélasse opaque dans la tête qui l'empêchait de comprendre. Il avait mal au crâne, mal au coeur, mal au ventre. Et face aux sanglots de Bokuto, lui aussi avait envie de pleurer.

Car il ressentait toute sa tristesse, sa douleur, son désespoir. Il se sentait comme relié à lui, et ce qui le blessait le blessait aussi. Son coeur le tiraillait, et finalement, Akaashi finit par tomber à genoux à son tour.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça.

On ne pouvait pas laisser une souffrance pareille prendre trop de place. Car Akaashi savait, comprenait, sentait, que Bokuto avait un coeur plus fragile qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Son ami était sur le point d'exploser.

Il glissa alors une main sur le bras de Bokuto. Ce dernier tressaillit, et ce contact sembla le faire hoqueter encore plus fort. L'empathie et l'attention donneront toujours aux Hommes des hauts le coeur émotifs.

Dans le fond, Iwaizumi s'était rapproché d'Oikawa, et ils murmuraient désormais tout bas un débat auquel Akaashi n'avait pas accès. De toutes façons il s'en fichait. Il avait plus important à gérer.

Toute son attention était recentrée sur Bokuto, qui tremblait et suffoquait sous sa paume. Il se noyait littéralement dans ses larmes. Le coeur d'Akaashi s'en trouva transpercé d'une douloureuse panique. Pourtant, cela sembla déclarer chez notre protagoniste une sorte de réaction physique, que l'on pourrait rapprocher de la révélation dans le sens plus émotionnel. En effet, les réflexions du pauvre danseur semblèrent en un instant l'abandonner. Comme si la charge qu'on leur donnait était trop lourde à porter, et qu'elles passaient leur terrible relai aux sensations plus primaires de leur humain associé.

En un claquement de doigts, le danseur classique n'était plus une raison mais une série très complexe d'instincts.

Ces derniers, aux commandes de ses faits et gestes, ne lui dictaient qu'une chose, ne lui imposaient qu'un sentiment : celui de la protection. Alors Akaashi, sous le diktat de ces forces profondément enfouies, se pencha doucement en avant, et, se glissant juste à côté de Bokuto, passa son autre main sur l'épaule opposée de son ami. Ce dernier baissa encore plus la tête. Honteux. Il pleurait de honte. Akaashi comprenait sans comprendre. C'était là un sentiment illogique mais qu'il vivait lui aussi. Alors gentiment, doucement, calmement, il commença à tracer de très lents cercles sur les bras de Bokuto.

Il lui parlait, cherchant en vain une réaction :

\- Bokuto ? demandait-il dans un murmure.

En fond sonore, les débats d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi amplifiaient encore et encore.

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr, mentait-il alors.

En vérité il n'en était pas sûr du tout, et une angoisse lui tordait le ventre, une peur bleue, affamée lui rongeait les organes. Il savait qu'il ne comprenait pas l'étendue de la force de la relation que Kuroo et Bokuto partageaient, mais il était assez lucide pour réaliser que perdre Kuroo serait pour Bokuto une catastrophe suffisante pour l'anéantir. En l'occurrence, quelque chose de fondamental dans leur amitié semblait avoir tout juste explosé.

Malgré tout, à force de réconforts, la crise étouffante, hoquetante de Bokuto finit par se calmer. Il retira ses deux mains de son visage, et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Tout son être semblait être en désordre. Sa respiration était rauque, sifflante, il aspirait l'air par grandes goulées, comme s'il venait de sortir la tête de l'eau.

\- Bokuto ? osa encore demander Akaashi.

Et il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Elle était fluette, inquiète, un peu brisée.

Alors pour la première fois, Bokuto releva la tête vers Akaashi. Il semblait épuisé. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses joues écarlates, sa mâchoire crispée. Ses cheveux ne cessaient encore de lui retomber sur le front. D'un mouvement rageur, Bokuto les rabattut en arrière. Sa cornée était encore couverte de larmes, et pourtant, Akaashi le trouva plus beau que jamais. Une expressivité émanait de lui, un éclat de vie, comme un bout de verre aussi tranchant qu'une lame. Bokuto tremblait de toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait, il était trop plein de tout ce qu'on lui donnait, tout ce qu'il créait, Bokuto était en constant débordement, Bokuto était rayonnant de splendeur tant même sa souffrance était sincère, hurlante, humaine. Et Akaashi, quant à lui, avait toujours su qu'il avait la passion, mais ce qui lui manquait était tout simplement la vie.

Bokuto contenait toute cette vie.

Soudain, Akaashi se sentit alors bouleversé, renversé par une vague d'émotions. Soudain, il comprit quelque chose, une évidence dont il semblait jusqu'alors éviter l'appréhension.

Bokuto était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Cette réalisation le frappa en plein coeur. Bokuto était merveilleux et Akaashi l'avait là, tout près de lui, en train de tomber en morceaux. Bokuto était la personne la plus flamboyante qu'Akaashi ait jamais vu, et il l'avait là, dans ses bras.

Et pourtant ! Aussi incroyable et transcendant et éblouissant soit-il, Bokuto n'avait d'yeux que pour Akaashi.

Et alors notre danseur classique, après tous ses pas de danses compliqués à travers ces histoires, après toutes ses pirouettes calculées pour progresser avec son ami, osa se demander si par hasard, il ne serait pas lui même l'éclat manquant de Bokuto.

Il prit une grande inspiration, qui tomba sur son coeur comme le vent soulège nos cheveux sur les dunes des océans. Sans pouvoir maîtriser quoi que ce soit, Akaashi laissa ses mains déambuler. Elles vinrent instinctivement se placer dans les cheveux de Bokuto, qu'il s'empressa alors de caresser fébrilement, comme s'ils s'étaient perdus et qu'ils venaient seulement de se retrouver. En face de lui, Bokuto était soumis au même trouble. Les yeux brillants, il glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Akaashi qu'il attira puissamment contre lui, avant de le serrer fort, fort, fort contre sa poitrine. Akaashi sentait ses larmes dans son cou, il sentait son coeur contre le sien, et ses propres mains, toujours affairées dans les cheveux de son ami. C'était comme si, à force de s'agripper l'un à l'autre, peut être finiraient-ils par se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Une vraie coulée de bronze. Ou un duo tragique de Pompéï, moulé à jamais dans la lave. Ils s'écartèrent, et Akaashi comprit que Bokuto pleurait toujours, de ces espèces de sanglots fatigués, que l'on libère quand il n'y a plus aucune autre solution. Des sanglots rauques, silencieux, mais plus profonds que tous les autres. Ces pleurs là vous percent le coeur et vous pompent les poumons. Ils vous contractent l'estomac et vous brûlent tout le reste. Après eux vous êtes morts. Vous sombrez dans la fatigue, dans vos douleurs, dans tout ce que votre vie à de banal pour les autres mais à de tragique pour vous. Cette vision était insupportable à Akaashi. Il ne voulait plus voir Bokuto pleurer, ou faiblir ou souffrir. Il leva ses mains, les glissa sur les joues de son ami. Il se sentait transporté dans une autre dimension, il n'y avait plus un bruit contre ses tympans, plus rien pour lui engourdir les jambes, il n'y avait plus que cet espèce de sentiment exécrable dans sa poitrine, cette espèce de douleur aussi grande, immense, glorieuse que lumineuse. Et il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il faisait, son corps était froid dans ses mains et ses jambes, mais bouillonnait de passion et d'enflammement derrière ses joues, dans son cou, à la racine de ses cheveux, tout autour de son coeur et au fin fond de son estomac. Tout cela s'enflammait, le soulevait au dessus du sol, et tandis qu'Akaashi chassait avec peine les larmes de Bokuto du coin de ces pouces, une pulsion viscérale lui perça l'estomac. Ses poumons explosèrent d'oxygène, son coeur gonfla de lumière, et Akaashi sans plus rien n'y comprendre, fatigué de toutes ces choses qui l'accablaient dont il n'avait même pas conscience, se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Bokuto.

Au début cela ne le soulagea pas du tout.

Il y eut comme une pause.

Comme un moment de blanc, de vide, un instant totalement creux.

Une pause durant laquelle Akaashi sembla tout à coup revenir à la réalité.

Une pause durant laquelle Akaashi se demanda s'il allait se réveiller.

Pourtant, tout sembla à nouveau prendre son sens lorsque deux paumes vinrent se placer dans le cou d'Akaashi. C'était là des doigts rugueux, un peu anxieux, fébriles. Bokuto. Et tout à coup les lèvres contre celles d'Akaashi se mirent en mouvement elles aussi et ce n'était plus de la lumière dans le ventre de notre protagoniste, c'était une coulée virulente de lave, une substance brûlante, rouge vif, qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Akaashi insista contre les lèvres de Bokuto, et laissait ses mains danser et tournoyer entre les joues et le cou de Bokuto. Elles décrivaient des cercles de passion, et ne tremblaient pas comme celles de Bokuto. Et Akaashi avait l'impression que depuis toute sa vie il ne vivait que pour cet instant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été si vivant, comme si toutes ces émotions qu'il gardait en lui depuis toujours explosaient alors, que des geysers avaient pris place dans son corps et qu'ils l'inondaient d'un typhon de sensations. Ses lèvres dominaient, insistaient, se laissaient totalement envoûter dans ce baiser qui tout à coup rappela un fait tout à fait logique et fondamental à Akaashi.

Un baiser.

C'était bien là ce qu'il était en train d'échanger avec Bokuto.

Tout à coup il s'arrêta.

En pleine réflexion.

Un baiser.

Avec Bokuto.

Tout à coup il manqua d'air.

Avec _Bokuto_.

Tout à coup ses poumons s'applatirent contre ses côtes et son coeur se désoxygèna lui même.

Tout à coup plus rien n'avait de sens. Ou justement si. Tout avait trop de sens, plus rien n'était à sa place, la logique était morte et Akaashi se croyait beaucoup trop en vie.

Une scène loufoque, grotesque, étouffante et perturbante, une collaboration morbide entre Dalí et Picasso.

Tout à coup ses tripes se contractèrent, tout à coup ses mains tremblaient, et tout à coup il lâcha tout.

Il s'écarta brusquemment, les mains béguayantes rabattues contre sa poitrine. Contre ses doigts il sentit tout à coup les battements plein d'engouement de son coeur. Tout sembla s'effondrer en lui, et juste en face, Bokuto ne pleurait plus.

Son expression ne devait pas être si compliquée que ça à déchiffrer, pourtant Akaashi dans sa confusion ne la comprit pas. Il semblait vouloir sourire mais s'en empêcher.

Dans le fond, Oikawa et Iwaizumi ne parlaient plus.

Akaashi rougit alors jusqu'aux oreilles, réalisant tout à fait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir, que, submergé par les émotions, une larme ridicule se mit à couler contre sa joue, bientôt suivie d'une deuxième, puis d'un sanglot entre son coeur et sa gorge. Akaashi aurait voulu disparaître, mourir sur le coup. Ne plus jamais vivre une chose pareille. Le temps d'un instant tout à fait minime il se prit à fantasmer sa propre disparition, juste ici, sur le carrelage froid de cette drôle de bande.

Mais Bokuto le ramena méchamment à la réalité :

\- Heum… ça va ? demanda-t-il, bredouillant.

Il avait les joues écarlates.

Ce fut la réalité de trop pour Akaashi.

Sentant son coeur exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, il bondit brusquement sur ses jambes, transporté par un sentiment qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une sorte de peur mélangée à de l'extase. Mais en vérité il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cela. C'était un Sentiment en majuscule. Quelque chose de si fort qu'il était impossible de le distinguer.

Et Akaashi, transporté par cette vérité, fit immédiatement volte-face. Il croisa le temps d'une infime seconde le regard d'Iwaizumi, qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.

Akaashi partit en trombe.

Il crut vaguement entendre Bokuto l'appeler dans son dos.

Il ne sut pas si c'était son imagination ou la réalité.

Il s'enfuit en laissant la porte se claquer d'elle-même, il déboula en trombe les escaliers, faillit trébucher plus d'une fois.

Il jaillit dans la rue comme un rivière surgit en cascade au bord d'un précipice. Et il se mit à courir, courir, courir ! Jamais il n'avait couru si vite. Pas même lorsqu'il courrait après Bokuto pour le retrouver chez Yahaba.

L'air était congelé contre ses joues, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs une seconde, pour jeter son manteau hors de son corps, cela lui tenait bien trop chaud. Et il reprit sa course effrénée, haletante et trébuchante. Il n'arrêtait pas de rejouer la scène qu'il venait de quitter en boucle dans ses pensées. Il décortiquait savamment les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti et tentait de stopper les sanglots qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Pourtant il n'était pas triste. Tout ça était juste TROP. Il avait l'impression de mourir, de sombrer dans une sorte de folie particulière. Soudain il remettait tout ce qu'il connaissait en question. Soudain il se revoyait rencontrer Bokuto, il se l'imaginait montant les marches du théâtre avec lui l'autre jour, il se le rappelait rigolant dans sa chambre, ou embrassant Kuroo. Il se rappelait comment il l'avait récupéré, après que Luke et Kenneth l'ai attaqué dans cette ruelle maudite. Il se souvenait comment il avait quitté son groupe d'amis à la soirée pour rester avec lui. Il se remémorait comment il l'avait fièrement présenté à tout ses amis du quartier. Et soudain le coeur d'Akaashi se trouvait envahi d'un sentiment bien précis, au fur et à mesure des souvenirs, un sentiment que, même lorsque l'on ne le connaît pas, quelques secondes suffisent à l'identifier. Un sentiment universel, un sentiment qu'il avait lui même méprisé, un sentiment omniprésent, _overrated_ et déboussolant tout les peuples, toutes les époques, tout les coeurs.

Akaashi se trouvait là submergé d'Amour.

De reconnaissance, d'affection et de tendresse.

Et soudain il courait plus vite, et il se demandait à la fois pourquoi il était parti et quelle folle idée l'avait fait embrasser son ami. Le vent lui giclait les joues mais c'en était presque soulageant tant cela le ramenait sur Terre. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?! Et Akaashi était incapable de savoir s'il regrettait ou non ce qu'il venait de faire. Une boule au ventre commença à le travailler, lui tordre les tripes, les poumons ; mais certainement pas le coeur, qui était quant à lui déjà bien assez tyrannisé.

Pourtant.

Tout à coup une peur brutale envahit Akaashi.

Elle sortit de nulle part. Mais son effet n'en fut pas amoindri.

Akaashi réalisa qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre l'expression de Bokuto avant de partir.

Il s'arrêta de courir.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir. Il était à bout de souffle. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime dans sa boîte crânienne bouillonnante.

Et si c'était de la pitié, qu'Akaashi n'avait pas su voir, dans les yeux de Bokuto ?

Et si c'était de la déception, du dégoût ?

Et si l'amour fraîchement vécu d'Akaashi n'était pas réciproque ? Et si Akaashi venait de gâcher l'amitié forte et sincère et profonde _et_ suffocante par sa grandeur qui le liait à Bokuto, à cause d'un baiser sans partage ?

Tout à coup, les larmes d'Akaashi reprirent de plus belles. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, et il se tenait là, comme un con, au milieu de la rue, l'air hagard et perdu, idiot. Il était dix-huit heures trente. En plein milieu de l'hiver, il faisait déjà nuit.

Il sanglotait bêtement et ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il progressait dans la rue. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui. Mais que venait-il de faire, merde ?!

Il se prit alors à espérer que Lev ne serait pas là. Akaashi était soudain affamé de solitude. Malgré tout, il avançait d'un pas relativement pressé, tant au fond il craignait que Bokuto, ou même Iwaizumi et Oikawa ne décident de partir le chercher.

Il n'avait pas envie de les voir.

Il avait trop honte.

Trop peur.

Il hoqueta à nouveau sur une salve de larmes.

Il se sentait tellement, tellement con.

Il avança ainsi durant une période indéterminable. Les rues étaient désertes ; s'en était presque inquiétant. Au loin, Akaashi pouvait voir les phares éblouissants des voitures hurler au croisement d'une rue. Il se trouva soudainement épuisé. Son coeur était meurtri, plus aucune émotion n'avait de priorité sur les autres, il se sentait à la fois accablé et distant de tout.

Cependant, il était en pleine réflexion sur lui même, lorsque tout à coup un cri surprenant en vue de la solitude des rues, lui parvint depuis le Terrain, devant lequel il passait.

Il ralentit le pas.

Son cerveau peinait à le suivre dans ses réflexions. Il aurait pu s'en foutre, mais non. Il était trop pris par les évènements.

Alors il s'approcha en silence, pour témoigner de ce qui se passait. Il fit quelques petits pas, le long des grillages. Arriva devant l'entrée du Terrain. Passa le bout de son nez, fit trois pas timides. Et tout à coup.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Des cris explosaient sur le vieux terrain de basket. Des insultes, des interjections de défis, et on entendait le bruit des pas qui dérapait contre le sol.

Akaashi, le coeur figé, cligna des yeux. Tenta de retenir le bruit de ses sanglots.

Face à lui se figurait Ushijima, dressé de toute sa hauteur, imposant, énorme, fulgurant de force, face à deux silhouettes bien familières : Luke et Kenneth.

Le coeur d'Akaashi manqua un battement.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches la merde, là ?! Pourquoi tu cherches la merde ?! jappait Luke, lui même fort comme un roc, la tête haute et l'air enragé.

A sa simple vision, le coeur d'Akaashi se trouva glacé dans sa poitrine.

Juste à côté de lui, Kenneth faisait milles petits pas de gauche à droite, comme un boxeur prêt au combat.

\- Tu crois on a peur de toi ?! grinçait-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Mais il ne pesait pas grand chose face aux deux colosses qu'étaient Luke et Ushijima. Il faisait pitié, même, il était de trop.

Et pourtant, Ushijima dut prendre ses scandales au sérieux, car, bombant le torse, il gronda :

\- Bah vous feriez mieux de flipper ouais, grogna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Et sur ce, à brûle pourpoint et devant le regard accablé et paniqué d'Akaashi, il balança sans plus de grognements son poing dans les dents de Luke, d'un geste si brusque et si inattendu que Kenneth tomba en arrière et qu'Akaashi se plaqua brusquement une main contre la bouche.

Il n'arrêtait plus ses sanglots, c'était trop, trop, trop, pour ce soir. Et il lâcha même un hoquet.

Luke, qui était tombé sur le côté, se retourna. Akaashi croisa son regard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir.

Son instinct lui dicta de partir en courant.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Il entendit la dispute se perpétuer derrière lui mais il n'avait déjà plus ça en tête. Tout à coup il se revoyait contre l'asphalte trempée de ce soir fâcheux, il sentait les coups contre ses côtes et les ricanements dans ses oreilles. Et soudain, dans la brume froide, solitaire et mystérieuse, il songea, dans un flash de lucidité, que si un événement pareil venait à se reproduire, Bokuto ne serait plus là pour le sauver, le protéger, le ramener chez lui. Bokuto ne serait plus là pour lui faire un chocolat chaud, lui prêter ses affaires trop grandes, lui offrir de dormir avec lui. Bokuto ne serait plus là pour rire avec lui le lendemain matin, il ne serait plus là pour s'impressionner de ses pas de danses, il ne serait plus là pour aller au cinéma, ou faire des crêpes, ou jouer aux jeux vidéos. Bokuto ne serait plus là.

Akaashi sentit son coeur tomber au fond de son corps. Lourd, hurlant de souffrance. Akaashi avait tout gâché. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il comprenait comme il tenait à lui. Mais quel con il était ! Et pourtant plus il y pensait plus un sentiment éblouissant d'affection l'empoisonnait de tout son être. Plus il avait l'impression de mourir et de vivre à la fois, plus il avait de sourire comme un soleil, plus les larmes lui bloquaient la gorge.

Il était tout à fait emporté dans cette tornade de lamentations, lorsque tout à coup, ne regardant pas devant lui, Akaashi rentra tout à coup dans un corps inconnu.

Son coeur fit un bond tonitruant de surprise dans sa poitrine. Ravivé uniquement par l'adrénaline, Akaashi fit un saut en arrière. Il releva furieusement la tête, et, s'exclamant dans un pardon banal, se trouva surpris de faire face à un visage familier.

\- Aone ?! lâcha-t-il, d'une voix qui se brisa malgré lui à travers ses larmes.

L'intéressé mit quelques instants à le reconnaitre.

\- T'es le pote de Bokuto, toi, hein ? finit-il par demander, dans un grognement un peu sourd, synonyme d'une voix endormie et refroidie.

Akaashi remarqua qu'il torturait ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans un mouvement d'anxiété.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il alors, même si désormais il doutait de la véracité de son affirmation.

Aone le fixa alors le temps d'un instant, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Et heum… ça va ? finit-il par demander en penchant la tête en avant, comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment.

Akaashi secoua la tête, fatigué. Ses larmes démentaient.

\- Oui, oui… mentit-il, malgré son coeur battant.

Et soudain, la vision d'Ushijima se battant sur le Terrain lui revint à l'esprit. Il fit tout à coup le lien avec l'air anxieux d'Aone. Une ampoule sembla s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. Il ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cette vivacité, mais il virevolta tout de même d'un pas vers son interlocuteur.

Il devait lui dire.

Seul Aone pouvait faire quelque chose pour cette histoire.

\- Par contre, commença-t-il.

Et il lui dit tout ce qu'il avait vu. Sans se soucier de ses larmes. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Aone ouvrait de plus en plus grand les yeux, l'air paniqué, atterré, désespéré. Il glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux rasés, et mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Il semblait en plein débat intérieur. Son anxiété et sa panique trouvèrent aussi Akaashi, qui pourtant n'avait pas besoin de cela en cet instant.

\- Je dois y aller, alors, déclara Aone, un tremblement dans la voix.

Et il s'en alla en courant.

Akaashi, se trouvant là seul sur place, entendit à nouveau son coeur battant de milles émotions. Il avait peur, il était triste, il s'en voulait. Il aimait. Et pourtant malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir, cela n'empêchait pas le monde entier de s'écrouler sur lui. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait vu à Aone, on allait savoir qu'il était désormais impliqué dans ces histoires.

Pris d'une bouffée d'adrénaline, Akaashi se remit à courir. C'était ça ou tomber de fatigue sur le goudron humide.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il était pétrifié à l'idée que Luke et Kenneth reviennent lui chercher des histoires. Il était pétrifié à l'idée de se retrouver en face en face avec Ushijima. Il était pétrifié à l'idée d'être impliqué de quelques façons que ce soit dans ces noeuds de désaccord. Et pourtant. C'était déjà le cas.

Pris par son angoisse, il courut jusque chez lui. Il courut, courut, courut. Il se surprit par sa propre endurance.

Ce n'est que sur le perron de son immeuble qu'il s'arrêta enfin. Et soudain il en vint à espérer que, finalement, Lev soit chez lui.

Peut être ferait-il mieux de raconter toutes ses misères pour une fois.

En effet, cela pourrait s'avérer réconfortant, puisque de toutes façons, à partir de maintenant Akaashi n'avait plus personne.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ _  
_ _Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Vous vous y attendiez, au baiser Bokuaka ? Vous êtes contents que ça arrive enfin ? Vous en pensez quoi, de la réaction d'Akaashi ? A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il ressent Bokuto maintenant ? Ça vous stresse cette histoire d'engueulade entre Ushijima et Luke et Kenneth ? Vous auriez tout dit à Aone aussi à la place d'Akaashi ? Vous pressentez quoi, pour la suite ?_

 _Voilà ! En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant qu'il me plait à moi ! D'après vos reviews, je pense que certains avaient sentit venir le baiser Bokuaka hahaha... Impossible de vous duper ! ;)_

 _Pour parler du prochain chapitre : je n'ai aucune idée de quand je pourrais l'écrire, donc partez du principe qu'il sortira dans deux semaines, quitte à avoir une bonne surprise avant... ;) (pas trop d'espoirs malgré tout !)_

 _Sur ce, pensez à venir dire bonjour sur le blog, et moi je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :D_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 25, désolée pour le retard !_

 _Je dois d'ailleurs vous remercier tout particulièrement, car nous avons atteint le 200 reviews et plus ! WOW. Qui aurait cru qu'on en arriverait là quelques mois à peine? Pas moi hahaha ! Alors merci énormément pour votre soutient, vos compliments, vos gentillesses, vos éclats et ces petites parts de vous que vous me partagez ; c'est merveilleux de tous pouvoir se rapprocher grâce à quelques mots sur internet !_

 _Merci aussi énormément à ma correctrice, Akimitsu N, sans qui vous auriez plus de mal à me décrypter haha !_

 _Et sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi avait souffert toute la nuit.

Tyrannisé par ses pensées dérisoires, expansives et fantasmagoriques, il n'avait fait que tourner en rond, drogué par ces illusions. Les yeux électrisés, la peau étreinte, le cerveau pataugeant dans ses propres sucs. Il avait envie de vomir, envie de mourir, envie de pleurer, envie de sombrer. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Bokuto le hantait, et Akaashi en vint à haïr vaguement son fantôme, tandis que les illusions de Luke, Kenneth, Ushijima et Aone venaient lui rendre quelques visites agressives.

Sa tête pesait si lourd.

Et il se sentait à la fois submergé de ces présences qui le hantaient, et à la fois si seul.

Lev n'était pas chez lui lorsqu'il était rentré, lors de ce soir empêtré de conflits et de brouillard.

Lev n'était pas chez Akaashi.

C'était une première.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ce soir ?

Akaashi n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le chercher chez lui, et était peut-être un tout petit peu trop fier pour aller quémander son attention. Alors il était resté tout seul, dans son coin. Rongé par ce qui venait de lui arriver, et engloutit par ce qu'il devrait affronter le lendemain. À savoir, revoir Bokuto. Au théâtre.

Le pire dans tout ça restait le fait qu'il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer.

Ses sanglots de panique l'avaient quitté.

Désormais ce n'était plus une peur mouvementée qui l'envahissait, mais une angoisse lourde et profonde, calme et prédatrice. Elle s'était installée et ne le quitterait pas. À chaque seconde elle lui tordait très doucement l'estomac, en sorte que sa menace reste constante, mais toujours un peu floue, toujours un peu mystérieuse. Sa force ne venait pas de la douleur qu'elle exerçait, mais plutôt de l'avant-goût qu'elle offrait. Aussi Akaashi se retrouvait à trembler de peur, figé dans le noir de la nuit, tétanisé face à ce que cette angoisse pourrait éventuellement lui faire subir.

Il finit par sombrer, sur le coup de quatre heures et demie du matin, un visage particulier refusant de quitter sa rétine.

Bokuto.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Évidemment, à six heures tapantes le lendemain, le réveil d'Akaashi explosa, et son calvaire reprit de plus belle.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Sa cornée le brûlait, le piquait, un mal de crâne acide lui perçait la cervelle, et il sentait chacun de ses muscles figés, tendus, dans la position recroquevillée dans laquelle il s'était endormi.

Soudain son existence entière sembla prendre un tournant tout à fait tragique, alors qu'il se lamentait intérieurement sur sa condition autant physique que psychologique de ce matin là. À la radio, un jeune homme ricanait à propos du nouveau clip d'un artiste qu'Akaashi, empêtré dans son cerveau fatigué, ne reconnut pas.

Il était persuadé d'avoir rêvé, mais impossible de se souvenir de quoi. Un vague arrière goût de désagréable lui flottait sur le coeur, mais c'était tout.

Il finit par se redresser. Il avait mal au dos. Il avait froid au coeur de ses os, mais était trempé de sueur dans son pyjama. Cette fois une larme lui vint, une larme de ras-le-bol, une larme de " _laissez moi tranquille"_ adressée à la vie elle-même, mais il lui interdit de couler.

Le temps de pleurer était passé. Il l'avait raté. Tant pis.

Il se leva.

Puis pensa, durant le long trajet jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il allait devoir travailler aujourd'hui. Il ne se sentait même pas capable de marcher jusqu'au théâtre. Alors danser !

Il allait devoir sociabiliser aujourd'hui. Il n'arrivait même pas à rassembler ses propres pensées, alors discuter !

Il allait devoir faire face à Bokuto aujourd'hui.

Il serra les dents.

C'était sûr et certain que Bokuto serait là, après tout il était obligé. Il était embauché. Et même si Tsukishima n'avait rien dit, Akaashi ne voyait aucune autre alternative. _Bokuto commençait ce jour là._

Il se fit alors chauffer un café transparent.

Il avait la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué. Il était maladivement angoissé.

Il s'assit lourdement à la table de la cuisine, la tête entre les mains.

Il se fit alors penser à quelques personnages tragiques des spectacles qu'il aimait tant. Une _Fantine_ , sur le point de mourir :

" _I had a dream my life would be,_

 _So different from this hell I'm living,_

 _So different now, from what it seemed._

 _Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_."

Et pourtant en cet instant, même ses plus vivaces passions lui semblèrent désuètes. Vides d'intérêt. Il n'était que peur et regrets.

Il se leva à contre-coeur. Récupéra sa tasse dans la machine à café. C'est alors que, soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre contre la porte.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un bond.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa immédiatement à Bokuto.

Il se figea sur place, glacé dans son mouvement.

Son premier réflexe fut de faire semblant de ne pas être là. Tout pour éviter de faire face à Bokuto. On toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte.

Le café dans la tasse d'Akaashi clapotait doucement à cause de sa poigne tremblante. Il se mordit si fort la lèvre inférieure que le goût du sang lui empoisonna la langue.

Troisième coup contre la porte.

Akaashi en était au point où il avait arrêté de respirer.

Quelques pas piétinant derrière la porte.

Puis une voix :

" _Akaashi !_ "

Notre protagoniste ferma brusquement les yeux.

"Vas-y Akaashi, je sais que t'es là, fais pas genre !"

Et alors le corps entier de notre protagoniste se détendit dans la seconde. Il rouvrit les yeux. Se rappela de respirer.

 _C'était la voix de Lev._

Encore tout fébrile, il posa sa tasse sur la table presque précipitamment et se dirigea, lourd de soulagements vers la porte et déverrouilla avec peine la serrure. Sa vision était encore ensommeillée. Il fit enfin face à son voisin.

\- Putain, Akaashi ! fut le premier éclat de ce dernier avant même un simple salut.

L'intéressé fut surprit. Il fut presque ramené sur Terre.

\- T'as une sale gueule ce matin, t'as pas dormi ou quoi ?! s'exclama alors Lev.

Et il entra à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé.

Akaashi resta bouche-bée.

Mis une seconde avant de refermer la porte.

Lev partit s'installer à la table de la cuisine. Akaashi le suivit, puis s'écrasa à sa place et porta ses doigts à sa tasse. Lev en face de lui le scrutait sans dire un mot. C'était louche. Mais Akaashi n'avait pas le courage de lui poser des questions.

Il porta alors sa tasse à ses lèvres, aspira une gorgée de café, et réussit à s'étrangler avec cette première goulée. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lev pour intervenir :

\- Bon, il se passe un truc là, c'est pas possible Akaashi, y'a quoi ? interrogea-t-il, tout à fait perspicace.

Et en se faisant il laissa tomber sa main contre la table. Cet écho résonna terriblement fort aux oreilles d'Akaashi, qui fronça les sourcils.

S'ensuivit alors une longue réflexion du côté du danseur classique.

Devait-il tout avouer à Lev ?

Il l'aurait fait sans aucun remords, sans aucune hésitations, la veille au soir.

Mais maintenant que la lumière du jour projettait des ombres sur ses pensées, Akaashi doutait. Il ne souffrait plus autant. Il était simplement paralysé d'angoisse. Alors à quoi bon partager les fantômes de ses douleurs ?

Malgré tout, une impression perçante lui grognait au fond du coeur qu'il lui serait sûrement et sincèrement bénéfique de se confier.

Akaashi releva les yeux.

Lev le fixait d'un air tout à fait curieux.

Notre protagoniste soupira.

Ne mieux vaut-il pas prendre des décisions hors du commun, quitte à les regretter, plutôt que de se protéger en permanence ?

Akaashi avoua tout. Tout. Tout. Tout.

Et cette fois, Lev l'écouta dans un silence inhabituel.

Ainsi chez le danseur classique les mots sortaient plus facilement. Et plus son récit progressait, plus les échos dans sa voix grandissaient, plus ses intonations dansaient et projettaient dans l'atmosphère tous les tremblements paniqués de son intériorité.

Et finalement Akaashi ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il narrait, frénétique, non plus les évènements mais d'abord ses sentiments. Et il savait qu'il rougissait, qu'il avait les yeux brillants, que ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens et qu'il bafouillait beaucoup trop, mais il était comme un barrage qui venait d'exploser. C'était tout ou rien, et il avait décidé de s'exprimer, alors le torrent qui bouillonnait en lui en profitait justement pour exploser à la vue de tous. Et finalement Akaashi réalisait, un peu égoïste, que peu importe qu'il s'agisse de Lev en face de lui ou bien de n'importe qui. En cet instant précis il ne parlait pas, ne bredouillait pas, ne crachait pas pour expliquer à son interlocuteur, il parlait juste pour se libérer le coeur. Cet expiatoire de la parole semblait soudain miraculeux, et si rien n'était arrangé, tout semblait tout à coup plus clair.

Malheureusement, plus clair ne signifiait pas plus rassurant.

Et Akaashi, touchant à la fin de son récit, s'aventura à expliquer dans quelle mesure il avait peur, dans quelle mesure il était terrifié, de retourner travailler ce jour là. Et c'était étrange, mais c'était comme si entendre sa peur dans sa propre voix lui fit réaliser à quel point il n'en pouvait plus. A quel point il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il se fit peur à lui même. Il se sentit tout à coup, comme s'il percevait un personne extérieure à lui même, bien instable et tout à fait incontrôlable. Car il fallait l'avouer : il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il allait réagir lorsqu'il allait se retrouver en face de Bokuto.

Il n'en avait aucune. Idée.

Il prononça un dernier mot. Il en était arrivé à la fin de son long et laborieux monologue. Et c'était comme si il n'avait pas respiré une seule fois au milieu de ce discours, car il se trouva à bout de souffle et la bouche bien sèche.

En voulant prendre une gorgée de son café, il se trouva les mains agrippées férocement l'une à l'autre, angoissées comme jamais. Il avait les paumes moites, de vagues sueurs froides et toujours ces maux derrières les yeux. Il finit par lever le bras, qu'il trouva très tendu, et attrapa d'un revers de poignet tremblotant sa pauvre tasse de café.

En face, le silence fut soufflé par un Lev très sérieux qui déclara :

\- Va pas bosser aujourd'hui.

Et il était très solennel.

Akaashi, encore embourbé dans son récit explosif, ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il releva le nez.

Il savait qu'il faisait une tête monstrueuse. Les yeux rouges, écarquillés, les sourcils contractés, la mâchoire serrée, les lèvres pincées. Quel beau tableau.

Lev répéta, incroyablement calme :

\- Tu t'en fous, Akaashi, déclara-t-il comme une figure d'autorité. T'y vas pas et puis c'est tout. Tu vois pas dans l'état que tu te mets, là, c'est pas possible, tu peux pas y aller comme ça, affirma-t-il.

Et on entendit au loin, derrière les vitres, derrières les immeubles à extérieurs, l'écho d'un coup de klaxon et les battements d'ailes précipités des pigeons.

Tout à coup tout sembla plus lumineux. Pourtant le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.

Mais quelqu'un avait pris une décision.

Lev avait décidé pour lui.

Akaashi ne soupira pas mais son coeur n'hésita pas tant il était soulagé.

Oui.

Tant pis.

Il n'irait pas au théâtre aujourd'hui.

Et peut être était-ce la solution de la facilité. Peut être était ce là un acte peureux, froussard, qu'il regretterait plus tard. Mais merde, parfois tout est trop dur. Parfois on a juste envie que tout se passe facilement.

\- D'accord, répondit-il.

Et même dans son ton il se surprit par son soulagement.

Tant pis si Bokuto allait au théâtre pour son premier jour et qu'Akaashi n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas gentil, de l'abandonner, soyons d'accord. C'était terriblement égoïste, inconsidérant et même un peu lâche. Mais peu importe.

Le coeur d'Akaashi sembla se libérer de ses chaînes et flotta quelques instants, comme une plume qui hésite entre la gravité et l'envol, puis vint se déposer, très doucement, au fond de son corps.

Akaashi était très fatigué. Mais tout à coup il se sentait un tout petit peu plus d'énergie. Tout juste assez pour discuter avec Lev. Pour se faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Pour peut être marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, faire son lit, puis s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Tiens, qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ?

Il pourrait regarder un film. Les comédies musicales qu'il ne regardait pas souvent. Ça faisait longtemps, par exemple, qu'il n'avait pas regardé _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_. C'était niais, léger, et complètement hors de sa réalité. Tout à fait ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Bon je vais me chercher mes _Chocapics_ moi, finit alors par lâcher Lev.

Et Akaashi parvint même à lâcher un petit sourire, et le semblant d'un rire.

Il en pleurerait presque de soulagement.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Malgré tout, si Lev et Akaashi avaient réussi à repousser l'échéance, il faudrait bien que notre protagoniste fasse face à Bokuto à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Putain, marmonnait Lev entre deux bouchées de céréales. J'en reviens pas que tu l'ai embrassé quand même, meuglait-t-il.

Et Akaashi gardait la tête baissée. Il écoutait, tartinant précautionneusement ses bonnes vieilles biscottes multi-grains.

\- Mais genre, sérieux, hein, j'suis choqué, reprenait son voisin. Pour de vrai, continuait-t-il, l'air effectivement offusqué. Genre moi t'façons je l'ai toujours dis que y'avait un truc entre toi et lui mais _JAMAIS_ je t'aurai vu faire le premier pas, 'fin je sais pas, c'est juste pas ton genre… déclamait-il.

Akaashi, les yeux tout secs de fatigue, clignait souvent les paupières. Mais lâchait un petit sourire, trop épuisé de tout pour s'inquiéter à présent.

Il avait subi une telle bourrasque émotionnelle qu'il se sentait prêt à accepter n'importe quoi en cet instant. Qu'on lui dise qu'il mourrait le lendemain, il en resterait tout autant blasé.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, tu sais, répondit-il, tout patraque.

Il soupira, tandis que Lev relevait le regard vers lui.

\- C'est pas que je regrette, avançait-il alors. Mais… Je ne sais pas, je comprend plus rien, soupira-t-il alors.

Lev tenta de refouler le sourire qui lui venait, mais ses efforts furent vains, et Akaashi sû ce qu'il pensait dans cette simple expression. C'était un vague soupir, un " _Aaah, l'amour_ ", que notre danseur lui inspirait. Et Lev, bon vivant, se trouvait là attendri.

\- Mais bon, reprit malgré tout Akaashi histoire de ramener tout le monde sur Terre. J'ai beau ne pas y aller aujourd'hui, il va bien falloir que j'y retourne à un moment où à un autre, déclara-t-il car cela l'inquiétait. Même si demain j'y vais pas non plus, dans le meilleur des cas j'y retourne dans trois jours maxi quoi. Je peux pas faire semblant d'être malade pendant des mois.

Car en effet. S'il avait prévenu Tsukishima et Yachi il y a quelques minutes de cela, de son absence du jour et de sa soit disante fièvre terrassante, ce n'était pas gagné que sa piètre excuse fonctionne encore pendant longtemps.

De plus, non seulement son prétexte était bidon, mais il sonnait d'autant plus louche sachant que Bokuto commençait ce jour là. Lui, il comprendrait, sans aucuns doutes.

Bokuto allait savoir qu'Akaashi cherchait à l'éviter.

Notre danseur fut pris d'un frisson.

Il releva les yeux vers Lev, qui avait posé son menton dans ses paumes. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Akaashi dans son désarroi, Lev dans ses réflexions.

Ce dernier finit par lâcher :

\- Bon, t'inquiètes Akaashi.

Il semblait tout à fait sérieux.

\- On va te trouver un plan d'attaque de malade, affirma-t-il.

Akaashi baissa les yeux. Hocha la tête.

\- Mais en attendant, hors de question de rester enfermer ici, on va prendre l'air, okay ? s'exclama-t-il.

Et ce n'était pas un éclat de joie, c'était un éclat de détermination. Akaashi se sentit tant rassuré d'être pris en main de la sorte qu'il n'afficha aucune opposition.

Il hocha la tête.

Qu'on sorte, qu'on se lamente, qu'on court ou qu'on rit, Akaashi s'en fichait du temps que ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

Alors les deux garçons finirent leur déjeuner sous les rayons laborieux du soleil qui se levait enfin. La journée commençait.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Au fait, Yaku n'est pas là ? demanda Akaashi un peu plus tard.

Lev et lui marchaient tranquillement dans les rues londoniennes du petit matin.

Avec qui d'autre aurait-on pu faire cela si soudainement ? Lev était ce genre de personne avec qui tout semblait simple et spontané.

Pourtant.

Quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui.

-Non, répondit-il doucement.

Et son souffle fit quelques tours dans l'atmosphère froide du mois de janvier.

Akaashi avait posé la question car il trouvait étrange, après réflexion, que Lev lâche tous ses plans de la journée sans prévenir une personne en particulier.

\- En fait, reprit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et en redressant les épaules. Il a dû repartir sur un chantier.

Et Akaashi lui coula un long regard sur le côté. Il semblait triste. Mais calme. Bizarrement posé. Il était triste mais serein. Triste mais pas comme un enfant, triste mais acceptant, il avait conscience de cette vague bleutée qui l'envahissait mais n'en avait pas peur. Il savait qu'elle passerait, il savait qu'elle était là, et il savait qu'il retrouverait Yaku.

Tout à coup Akaashi l'admira.

Pour ne pas laisser planer de silence il demanda :

\- Et pas toi ?

Lev se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

\- Tu ne retournes pas sur un chantier, toi ? poursuivit un peu difficilement Akaashi.

Lui aussi faisait de la buée avec son souffle.

Lev secoua la tête :

\- Non, mon contrat est terminé, répondit-il sagement. Et j'en ai trouvé un autre sur Londres entre temps, alors tant pis. Je vais être peintre en bâtiment pendant quelques semaines maintenant, affirma-t-il avec un petit ricanement.

Et ce qui avait changé, chez Lev, c'était pas simplement son âge.

Il avait grandi.

Ce n'était pas une histoire d'années, bien sûr ; qui encore aujourd'hui mesurait l'âge avec le temps ? Non, Lev avait changé puisqu'il avait mûri. Tout à coup il semblait en comprendre beaucoup plus, et au contraire d'Akaashi, il savait d'où venaient ses sentiments ; et au contraire d'Akaashi, il savait qu'ils étaient loin d'être constants.

Le temps d'une seconde, notre protagoniste se retrouva un peu honteux.

Lev ? Plus mature que lui ?

Soyons honnête, cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre.

Akaashi se trouva alors soudain bien bête.

Pas même capable d'être au clair avec lui même. Pas même capable d'être au clair avec les autres. Pas même capable d'embrasser quelqu'un sans fuir la seconde suivante.

Ri.

Di.

Cule.

Il réprima un soupire et décida de changer de sujet.

Il en avait assez de passer d'un remord à l'autre. Le temps d'un instant il détestait le monde entier, celui d'après il se détestait lui même, et c'était la même ronde encore et encore. On aurait dit de lui qu'il avait treize ans, le résultat aurait été le même. Comme quoi les pensées tyranniques de la tragique adolescence cessent rarement de nous hanter.

\- Tant qu'on y est, déclara-t-il, mettant sur le tapis le premier sujet qui lui venait à l'esprit. J'ai vu que le paquet de _Chocapics_ était quasi vide, tu veux pas passer en racheter vite fait ? demanda-t-il prestement.

Et Lev se mit à rire, alors Akaashi aussi.

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de leur magasin habituel, avec un masque d'insouciance factice sur le visage. Akaashi faisait de son mieux pour oublier au moins aujourd'hui tout ses problèmes, mais ce n'était pas évident.

Ainsi ils rigolaient bêtement sur des bricoles. Vous pouvez être sûr que vous êtes vraiment tombé bien bas quand vous parvenez à avoir des fous rires calamiteux entre le rayon gâteaux secs et le rayon boissons pétillantes d'un supermarché.

Toujours est-il qu'Akaashi et Lev finirent par se balader toute la matinée. À midi ils s'installèrent dans un _Quick_ plutôt qu'un _Mc Do'_ car c'était là toujours moins bondé. Et ils y discutèrent de tout les sujets possibles et inimaginables, du temps que cela ne touchait pas de près ou de loin à Bokuto.  
C'est seulement en sortant du _fast food_ que Lev finit par lâcher ce que les deux garçons redoutaient tout le long de leur sortie sans jamais oser l'avouer :

\- Bon Akaashi, clama-t-il d'abord. Mais pour demain, du coup, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Et alors l'intéressé, laissant ses mains se reposer dans ses poches, attendit une gentille seconde avant de soupirer. Son coeur ne bondit même pas. Le fait était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Yachi lui avait envoyé une snap le midi même d'elle et Shimizu, souriantes, avec en guise de légende " _repose toi bien akaashi, ici on bosse_ " suivit de quelques emojis de coeurs dansants. Les deux filles croyaient à son mensonge. Et en tous cas, elles ne mentionnaient pas Bokuto.

Tant mieux.

Akaashi prit la parole, las :

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Et il ressentit son propre désespoir dans sa voix.

\- Je vais y aller, je suis obligé, continua-t-il pourtant. Mais je sais pas, va bien falloir que je lui dise quelque chose… laissa-t-il planer.

À côté de lui, Lev hochait la tête, l'air grave.

Ils marchaient tous les deux sur la grande avenue composée d'un _Primark_ immense, d'un _H &M _écrasant de monde, et d'un _Waterstones_ tranquille. Pas d'inquiétude. Rien à signaler.

\- J'avoue, acquiesça Lev. Tu vas pas débouler comme si de rien n'était, ça le fait pas, appuya-t-il.

En face des deux garçons, on voyait, au loin, vaguement, un amas de personnes s'agglutiner. Sûrement à l'entrée du _Primark_.

Passons.

\- Bah ouais, voilà, commentait Akaashi avec des mouvements de bras un peu hésitants. Mais je dis quoi, moi ? Déjà comment je dis bonjour ? s'inquiétait-il.

L'attroupement se rapprochait à vue d'oeil alors que les deux garçons avançaient. Ils n'avaient alors pas encore vu ce barrage classique des rues des capitales s'élancer devant eux.

Lev affichait un sourire un peu amusé.

\- Dis pas " _bonjour_ " déjà, ça va trop faire genre t'y as réfléchi, annonçait-il.

Akaashi hocha la tête sérieusement.

\- Après " _salut"_ si tu le dis sur un ton froid ça fait grave méchant, j'trouve, continuait-il.

Akaashi leva le menton.

\- Et puis " _coucou_ " ça fait un peu niais, non ? s'inquiétait-il en glissant sa main devant ses lèvres.

Cependant, alors qu'ils avançaient, tout à coup un air un peu traînant se glissa jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Une foule que nous, spectateurs, avions déjà avisé, se trouvait maintenant sous leurs nez. Lev regarda Akaashi, lequel regarda Lev. Les sourcils se haussèrent.

\- Bref, coupait le danseur. On verra ça après de toutes façons, décidait-il, l'air nerveux. Mais surtout je lui dis quoi ? Je lui parle du fait que je l'ai embrassé avant de me sauver en courant ? grinçait-il, l'air sincèrement embêté.

Lev pinça les lèvres alors qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers l'amas d'inconnus face à lui. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Akaashi tendit l'oreille. Il y avait là un son de guitare qui dansait dans l'air. Mélodieux, réchauffant, et électrisant un peu l'atmosphère froid de l'hiver. C'était beau et entraînant. Pas étonnant que tant de gens s'arrêtent ici pour écouter. Devant lui, Lev lança quelques mots mais Akaashi n'entendit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il poussa vaguement quelques personnes autour de lui afin de progresser jusqu'à lui.

Ils finirent par s'extirper de la masse d'inconnus.

\- Quoi ? fit Akaashi en s'adressant à Lev.

Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, notre protagoniste ressentit soudain le besoin de se retourner.

Lev répéta ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais encore une fois, Akaashi ne l'entendit pas.

Il s'arrêta.

Plissa les yeux.

À travers toutes ces têtes devant lui, emmaillotées dans des bonnets colorés, se trouvait là un visage familier.

Un visage synonyme de mauvais souvenirs.

Un visage auquel pourtant Akaashi n'avait pas pensé de la journée, un visage qui ne l'avait presque pas hanté. Un visage qui pourtant se trouvait au coeur de bon nombre de ses problèmes.

Un visage qui le fit se figer sur place.

Kuroo.

Le coeur d'Akaashi se mit soudainement à déguerpir, un véritable Usain Bolt aux Jeux Olympiques. Il sut qu'il rougissait, il avait chaud, comme s'il venait de courir lui même un sprint. Il n'entendait plus rien si ce n'est les notes assurées des cordes de sa guitare. Et Akaashi écoutait et fixait, et échangeait milles et une possibilités dans son esprit.

Que faisait Kuroo ici, tout seul, à jouer de la guitare ? Il se demanda d'abord si Kenma avait fini par retrouver Kuroo la veille, ou s'il traînait tout seul dans la rue depuis lors. Il se demanda si en fait, Kuroo, certes en colère mais n'en perdant pas moins sa détermination, avait décidé de reprendre le groupe à lui tout seul. Akaashi se demanda alors ce que Kuroo ferait s'il le voyait là. Akaashi se demanda si Bokuto et Kuroo avaient parlé depuis la veille, et surtout s'ils avaient parlé du baiser qu'Akaashi lui avait donné. Akaashi se demanda ce que Kuroo pensait de lui, s'il le savait. Il se demanda si Kuroo parlait encore à Bokuto. Il se demanda si Kuroo le détestait. S'il crachait ici dans sa chanson tous ces sentiments qu'il avait déjà hurlé la veille au soir. S'il réagirait mal si Akaashi venait le voir là, maintenant, tout de suite. Si la présence propre d'Akaashi ne lui serait pas bénéfique. Si le fait de parler ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Si au fond, même s'il ne s'en sentait pas capable, Akaashi ne pourrait pas régler toutes ces histoires de son côté.  
C'est à cet instant précis que Lev posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Akaashi.

\- Hey, y'a quoi, là ? demanda-t-il, éberlué.

Et Akaashi répondit, déboussolé :

\- Là-bas, fit-il en désignant Kuroo. C'est le meilleur ami de Bokuto.

Et sa voix ne trembla pas.

Et c'est alors seulement que le désigné joua un dernier accord, jeta un regard enflammé sur son assemblé, et chanta sa première note.

Akaashi fut figé sur place, fut parcouru de frissons.

Car si Kuroo chantait déjà bien la dernière fois, à l'appartement ; eh bien cette après-midi là c'était tout son coeur qu'il plaçait dans sa musique. Sans même avoir à remettre en doute ses pensées, Akaashi sut que ce poème là était de lui. Sa chanson était lourde, épaisse et fougueuse, un oeuf de dragon sur le point d'exploser dans son éclosion. Et planté là, dans la rue, Akaashi était fasciné.

Il avait devant lui une présence incroyable, un talent effroyable, mais avant tout une passion, une colère, une fureur même, mais aussi une tristesse brûlante. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Akaashi porta sa main à sa bouche. Et autour de lui, les passants avaient des réactions similaires.

Comment rester de marbre face à une oeuvre d'art ?

Pourtant, cet air mélodieux prit soudain une tournure un peu différente lorsque Kuroo gratta les cordes avec une force un peu plus vivace, et qu'il commença à déclamer quelques vers dans un rythme plus soutenu. Des esclandres, toujours, du crachin vocal, en colère et qui ne s'en cachait pas. Et si Akaashi avait été ému la seconde précédente, il était désormais fasciné. Face à lui se trouvait une vérité colérique, bombardant tout autour de lui.

Et Akaashi trouva alors sûrement, dans ces mots que son ami déclamait, une détermination nouvelle. Entre les expressions d'une vie de colère, de peur et de désespoir de Kuroo, Akaashi trouva le courage de prendre une décision pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée : il n'allait pas laisser les choses se tasser gentiment.

Akaashi décida qu'il allait agir.

Il se tourna vivement, presque violemment vers Lev, qui sursauta en l'imitant.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, affirma le danseur classique.

Et alors Lev haussa si haut les sourcils qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'envoler.

Akaashi le planta sur place et s'avança d'un pas lourd et motivé vers le musicien en face de lui. Kuroo ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Cela allait vite changer.

À la seconde où le danseur classique se plaça à une extrémité de la foule, le regard de Kuroo virevolta jusqu'à lui, et seul Akaashi fut capable de déceler cette pause minuscule qui l'avait plaqué dans son air. La mâchoire de Kuroo se crispa, ses prunelles lancèrent des éclairs, et, détournant violemment le regard, il se mit à chanter encore plus follement, plus violemment, plus librement.

Il déclama ses vers encore quelques instants bourdonnants, et lorsque sa chanson fut terminée de la sueur coulait de son front.

Sous le regard hypnotisé d'Akaashi, la foule s'exclama en applaudissements et en sifflements. Une voix s'enchanta " _J'vote pour toi à The Voice !_ " ; une autre " _Faut que tu fasses X Factor !_ " et enfin un " _T'as pas une chaine Youtube ?!_ ". Et alors Kuroo remercia, souriant et hochant la tête, mais Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le froncement de sourcils nerveux qui le hantait.

La foule finit par se disperser.

Derrière elle se trouvait un gobelet rempli de pièce et une atmosphère lourde de compliments.

Jamais de telles réactions n'étaient survenues avec Bokuto et Kenma.

Akaashi, quant à lui, était aveuglé par sa motivation.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire.  
Mais il avait le coeur battant. Un besoin de communiquer. Un besoin de faire bouger cette situation empoisonnée. Une énergie vitaminée lui avait envahit les bras, comme s'il était sur le point de se battre.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur tandis que les derniers résidus de la foule s'effaçaient, et que Kuroo croisait à nouveau violemment le regard d'Akaashi.

Le coeur du danseur classique battait à tout rompre et il avait les mains aussi froides que moites. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il fit un pas en avant.

Kuroo croisa les bras.

Serra les dents.

Ouvrit férocement la bouche :

\- Même _ici_ faut que tu viennes me faire chier ? lâcha-t-il sans préambule, un air glacial dans ses paroles.

Cela ne toucha pas Akaashi.

Pas une seule seconde.

Cela surprit l'intéressé en tout premier.

Peut être l'âme était-elle capable de différencier les méchancetés des cris du coeur ?

Akaashi se contenta de s'approcher encore. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il en était incapable. Il ressassait juste les évènements de la veille, encore et encore. Et la seule chose qui l'obsédait, c'était Bokuto.

Alors Akaashi se laissa parler :

\- Bokuto allait vraiment pas bien hier quand tu es parti, annonça-t-il froidement, sans même prendre en compte la réplique précédente de son interlocuteur.

Et il partit du principe que Kuroo n'avait pas entendu parlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Même si pour être honnête, maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans le vif de l'action, tous ses questionnements passés lui semblaient bien dérisoires. Il y avait plus important à régler. Quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose d'encore plus vif.

Car même s'il le reniait, la situation entre lui et Bokuto était ma foi bien simple. Aussi suffisait-il d'ouvrir les yeux.

Akaashi n'était pas prêt, voilà tout. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour enfin se comprendre, et il le savait. L'instinct est une chose merveilleuse. Il vous guide et vous apaise.

Toujours est-il que Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Ses iris étaient plantés sur Akaashi d'un air enflammé, grondant comme un volcan. Sa mâchoire était si crispée qu'on la voyait travailler sur sa figure. Kuroo releva alors le nez, les yeux toujours planté sur Akaashi, et déclara, d'un air si méprisant et si hautain :

\- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu le connaissais mieux que moi.

Et on sentait tout son ressentiment, toute sa rage et sa déception dans sa voix. Et pour être complètement sincère, en cet instant Akaashi eut simplement pitié.

Il avait là sous ses yeux un Kuroo blessé, épuisé et délaissé.

Il avait là un garçon dont la confiance et l'affection semblaient bafouées.

Et tout, avant même d'avoir été expliqué, semblait déjà plus clair. Alors Akaashi déclara, d'un ton tout à fait calme, d'un air tout à fait posé :

\- Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, laissa-t-il traîner en premier. Mais laisse moi te dire que Bokuto était vraiment dans un état pas possible quand tu es parti hier, expliqua-il. Et franchement, je crois qu'il y a pas mal de trucs dont personne ne parle mais qui nous bouffe la vie à tous, laissa-t-il en suspens.

Akaashi baissa les yeux un instant.

Il se rendit compte que la Troupe dans ses propos était passée du "vous" au "nous". Cela le renforça dans sa motivation.

Dans le fond on entendait le remu-ménage de la circulation qui klaxonnait et s'exclamait.

\- Alors que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, d'accord, reprit Akaashi, un peu plus enflammé. Mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait dommage de laisser tomber les autres pour une engueulade pareille ?

Et Akaashi garda les yeux baissés. Il ne voulait pas faire sonner sa déclaration comme une menace. Il avait décidé de faire le bien pour une fois. ll avait décidé de réparer au lieu de tout briser.

Aussi à sa plus grande surprise, cela fonctionna :

\- Okay, répliqua Kuroo.

Non sans une once de défi malgré tout de son côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, je t'écoute ? claqua-t-il, l'air un peu méprisant.

Et alors seulement Akaashi releva la tête, et planta son regard dans celui de Kuroo. Il annonça alors ce que jamais il ne se serait vu déclarer le matin même :

\- On va rentrer chez vous. On a tous des choses à se dire, non ?

 **** ** _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_**

 ** _Vous avez été déçus que Lev ne soit pas là directement pour retrouver Akaashi ? Vous vous seriez sentis comment à la place de notre danseur ? IL vous apparait comment maintenant Lev ? Il a changé, ça vous plait ? Vous avez été surpris de voir Kuroo ? Vous le comprenez dans sa façon de réagir ? Vous pensez que ça va se passer comment ce retour à la base ?_**

 ** _Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, merci encore pour tous vos commentaires !_**

 ** _A priori on se retrouve la semaine pro, d'ici là on se voit sur le blog dance-dance-bokuaka sur tumblr !_**

 ** _BISOUS A TOUS !_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici finalement le chapitre 26 !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, followé, favorité Dance Dance cette semaine, je vous aime de tout mon coeur :D Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux, et je rappelle à_ _ **ceux qui commentent sans avoir un compte sur FanFiction**_ _que_ _ **je vous réponds sur le blog de la fic**_ _:_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur_ _ **Tumblr**_ _! ;) (cherchez votre pseudo dans la barre de recherche en bas à gauche)_

 _Merci encore à ma correctrice Akimitsu N, sans qui la lecture serait plus laborieuse !_

 _Et sur ce, on se retrouve en bas pour nos retrouvailles, bon chapitre, j'ai mis une artère de mon cœur dans celui ci :3_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Lev avait disparu.

Rappelons nous bien, nous avions laissé Akaashi en plein face à face avec Kuroo, lequel acceptait de le suivre dans un chemin laborieux jusqu'à La Base, mère de tous leurs chagrins. Cependant quand ce duo précis s'était retourné, prêt à s'en aller, Kuroo prêt à remballer, Lev avait disparu. Comme ça. D'un coup d'un seul.

Et Akaashi, rempli d'une grande coupe de doute, cru apercevoir sa tignasse caractéristique au bout de la rue. Comme s'il s'en allait, serein. Une sorte d'esprit protecteur, le genre qu'on croit comprendre mais qu'au final on ne saisit jamais.

C'était étrange comme il avait changé.

Toujours est-il que si ce dernier semblait apaisé du sort d'Akaashi, notre protagoniste, de son côté, faisait de son mieux mais n'en menait pas large. Certes, il avait été traversé par une énorme vague de motivation, saturée d'un sel pinçant de bravoure, mais maintenant que l'impossible était devenu réalité, il perdait peu à peu ses moyens.

C'est que jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Kuroo accepte de le suivre.

Et pourtant.

La nuit était déjà tombée, et le voilà qui marchait juste à sa droite dans les rues froides londoniennes. Les phares des voitures projetaient leur colère sur tous les murs autour d'eux, et leurs grognement monochromes donnaient le ton à l'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup.

Entendons par là, pas du tout.

Et Akaashi s'était retrouvé là, tout penaud, finalement pas du tout prêt à assumer ses propres décisions. Il ne voulait pas retourner à la Base.

En fait, il ne voulait pas voir Bokuto.

Au point où nous en étions, autant dire les choses clairement.

Pourtant, il pensait sincèrement que Kuroo et lui devaient se rabibocher, et qu'en vérité, cela serait tout à fait simple. Et à force de réfléchir, il en était venu à la conclusion que c'était sûrement ce que Kuroo pensait également à propos de lui et Bokuto.

Aussi, c'est armé de courage qu'il avançait, un pas devant l'autre, frétillant d'inquiétude. Même si pour couronner le tout, un silence pesant régnait entre Kuroo et Akaashi.

Notre danseur classique réfléchissait à un moyen d'engager la conversation. Mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était une question aussi simple que délicate : pourquoi Kuroo s'était-il tant énervé la veille contre Bokuto ?

Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà dit. Le groupe abandonné, le sentiment de ne pas être écouté…

Mais une seule évidence régnait : tout n'avait pas été dit. Il manquait le véritable fond de cet accès de colère. Et Akaashi, si la curiosité motivait en partie ses questionnements, avait la certitude perçante que si Kuroo avouait enfin ses vérités, alors non seulement leur relation serait apaisée, mais celle qu'il nouait avec les autres le seraient aussi.

Car le fait était qu'Akaashi faisait désormais partis de la bande, et que sa présence devait maintenant être prise en compte. Que cela plaise à Kuroo, ou non.  
Et ainsi, Akaashi, tiraillé par ses réflexions tyranniques, faisait travailler son visage qui s'étirait d'une expression compliquée à l'autre.

Kuroo se tourna vers lui.

Akaashi sentit son regard. Osa un timide coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

\- Bon, si t'as un truc à dire, _vas-y_ , grogna-t-il. Au point où on en est, fit-t-il d'un air toujours aussi farouche.

Et Akaashi réalisa que jusqu'alors, il avait toujours eu un peu peur de lui. Une sorte d'intimidation somme toute normale, étant donné de l'animosité que son compère lui vouait. Mais ce soir là, quelque chose avait changé. Akaashi avait aperçu un éclat que Kuroo cherchait à lui cacher. Akaashi avait vu, que Kuroo avait tout autant peur que lui.

Kuroo lui même avait peur de sa propre ombre.

Et si ce n'était pas tant de la pitié qu'Akaashi ressentait désormais à son égard, c'était surtout de la peine qui coulait dans ses entrailles.

Alors il soupira.

Un coup de vent frigorifiant leur fit fermer les yeux à tous les yeux.

Akaashi décida de prendre cela comme un signe.

Il déclara, le coeur tambourinant mais étouffé sous l'oxygène vivace dans ses poumons :

\- Ecoute, tu ne crois pas que la guerre a assez duré comme ça ?

Et cela lui fit tout drôle de l'avoir dit.

C'est étrange comme les choses deviennent soudain plus réelles dès l'instant où on les nomme. La "guerre" finalement, n'était concrétisée qu'à cet instant. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'agissait que de petits regards particuliers, de soupirs un peu de trop, des mâchoires un peu serrés et des remarques glissées mine de rien. Mais tout cela formait un tout. Et Akaashi venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais régler un problème sans le définir correctement et une bonne fois pour toute.

La Guerre devait cesser.

Il se tourna vers Kuroo.

Celui ci le lorgnait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Okay, répondit-il sternement.

Et il marchait un peu plus doucement tout à coup.

\- Okay, répéta-t-il. C'est quoi tes solutions, alors ? Vas-y, éclaire moi de ta sagesse, je suis tout ouïe, clama-t-il, l'air railleur.

Et Akaashi fronça le nez.

Il cherchait désespérément comment lire à travers ces grands airs que se donnait son pâle nemesis. Ce garçon était une véritable énigme, et Akaashi, peu à peu, avait le sentiment d'effleurer sa solution du bout du doigt.

Cependant, avant même que le danseur classique ait pu répondre, Kuroo reprit, marmonnant plus doucement :

\- C'est normal de toutes manières. C'est à cause de toi si tout part en couille de toutes façons.

Et Akaashi fronça les sourcils, tête basse.

Son coeur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine tout à coup. Car s'il contenait sa colère, son agacement n'en était pas moins réel.

Et lui qui cherchait juste désespérément à comprendre le pourquoi du comment...

Il décida alors de se montrer plus grand ; aussi demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnut pas :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? claqua-t-il.

Alors Kuroo esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

Alors Akaashi insista.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Il n'avait plus peur de toutes façons.

Et il voulait savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? poussa-t-il.

Il voulait savoir parce qu'au fond il tenait quand même à Kuroo.

Car il tenait à Kenma, à Iwaizumi, à Oikawa.

Car au fond il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'histoire qu'il commençait à peine dans le groupe puisse s'arrêter maintenant.

Car il ne supportait pas l'idée de pouvoir perdre de vue Bokuto dès cet instant.

Alors il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Car pour une fois inédite dans sa vie, Akaashi tenait sincèrement à ces humains, énigmes insolubles par nature mais auquel son coeur semblait inexplicablement rattaché.

Au fond, a-t-on vraiment besoin de donner un sens à l'amour, de toutes façons ?

Alors il leva la tête :

\- Je vois bien que depuis le début tu fais la gueule dès que je suis là, déclara-t-il dans une clameur plus inspirée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Donc vas-y, c'est le moment, s'exclama-t-il.

Et alors Kuroo tourna la tête vers lui.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent dans les yeux.

Le temps d'une infime seconde la réalité explosa aux oreilles d'Akaashi, entre les aboiements d'un chien tout près de là, l'éclat de rire d'une jeune fille sur le trottoir d'en face et le vrombissement colérique d'un 4x4 sur le bitume.

Le tout sembla s'évaporer. Se condenser dans un point palpitant*, brillant d'un dernier éclat, avant de disparaître, mirage disparu d'une réalité qui avait peut être existé.

\- Donc c'est le moment, répéta Akaashi, tout à fait certain à l'abris dans cette bulle parallèle, tout à fait sûr d'être prêt à tout entendre. Si tu veux me faire des reproches, c'est maintenant, décida-t-il, un poil autoritaire.

Et en effet, le monde extérieur avait disparu.

Kuroo avait le visage entier contracté méchamment dans une sorte de grimace confuse, partagée. Akaashi attendit. Il savait qu'il respirait fort. Comme s'il venait de se battre.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'aime pas, en gros ? demanda-t-il comme s'il avait mal compris.

Il cherchait à se faire gagner du temps.

\- Oui, acquiesça cérémonieusement notre protagoniste. Et savoir ce qui ne va pas, au final. Pour que cette situation s'arrange.

Les battements de son coeur s'étaient un peu calmés. Akaashi savait qu'il avait réussi une première étape.

\- Parce que tu penses que c'est de ma faute si tout va mal ? tendit Kuroo, l'air de titiller son interlocuteur.

Akaashi ne soupira pas.

\- C'est de notre faute à tous.

Et cette fois Kuroo tourna la tête, et planta un regard sincère dans les yeux de son voisin.

\- Même de la faute de Bokuto, tu crois ? serpenta-t-il.

Et Akaashi eut un bref aperçu du mal être qu'il cherchait à découvrir. Il décida de ne pas tenter le Diable et resta honnête :

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire maintenant, imposa-t-il.

Et alors seulement Akaashi sut qu'il avait bien répondu.

Il avait réussi.

Commença alors un long récit :

\- D'accord, déclara Kuroo.

Mais les deux garçons étaient arrivés à Noveapolis, à la statue à l'entrée du quartier. Les poumons d'Akaashi frétillèrent. Ils devaient ralentir le pas ou il n'aura jamais l'occasion de découvrir toute la vérité.

Il commença à traîner des pieds, comme un enfant sinueux.

\- D'accord, répétait Kuroo en fond sonore.

Akaashi tourna la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux avaient poussés ces derniers temps aussi quelques mèches venaient lui picorer les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Tu sais quoi, en fait je suis en colère contre Bokuto, déclara Kuroo.

Et Akaashi fut très surpris qu'il commence son récit comme cela.

\- Ça, j'avais compris, ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de répondre notre protagoniste.

Kuroo virevolta de la tête avant de le fixer, entre la vexation et l'amusement. Akaashi pinça les lèvres.

Merde.

Mais Kuroo l'imita, comme s'il retenait un sourire.

Akaashi sourit.

\- Pourquoi t'es en colère ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Kuroo soupira.

\- Parce que regarde, c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais c'est pas à lui que je suis en train de raconter pourquoi ça va pas, là, claqua-t-il dans un éclat de sincérité.

Et il soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois d'un souffle du coeur encore plus grand, encore plus lourd, et beaucoup moins libérateur.

Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Au fond de ses poches, ses doigts étaient recroquevillés dans le coeur de ses poings contractés.

\- C'est que, y'a rien que va en ce moment, d'accord ? lâcha alors Kuroo.

Et Akaashi sentit que cela lui coûtait de le dire.

Il ne fit aucune remarque. Se tût.

\- Et je sais bien que je suis chiant, okay ? continua Kuroo, l'air fatigué. Mais ça…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Avala une goulée d'air. De cet oxygène pollué, embourbé, à l'instar de ses entrailles. Akaashi souffrait soudain pour lui.

Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre.

\- Mais ça, reprit Kuroo. Ça Bokuto il s'en fout que je le vive mal, tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, cracha-t-il.

Et Akaashi crut recevoir un pieu dans le coeur à sa place. Une douleur innommable coulait, gluante et épaisse, noirâtre, pâteuse et incurable, depuis la gorge de son interlocuteur.

Akaashi frissonna. Il eut un peu peur.

\- Il m'a jamais demandé ce qui allait pas, annonça Kuroo, comme s'il était devenu engourdi par cette mélasse qui lui coulait du coeur. C'est comme s'il se rendait même pas compte que j'allais pas bien. C'est comme s'il s'en foutait, en fait ! clâmait-il, souffrant. A la limite les seules fois où on en a parlé c'est parce qu'il voulait me faire des reproches. Comme quoi je pourrais faire un effort. Comme quoi j'avais pas de raisons de faire la gueule.

Il fronça les sourcils, serra très fort les dents.

\- Mais j'en ai pleins, des raisons d'aller mal, rétorqua-t-il, cette fois vaguement en colère.

Il avait le visage sévère, les prunelles enflammées. Il avait les épaules contractées et le nez froncé.

\- C'est juste qu'il prend même pas la peine de m'écouter, continua-t-il. C'est tout…

Et Kuroo, dans sa grandeur, secoua alors vivement la tête, l'air consterné.

\- Et je sais pas, on dirait que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, encore, mâcha quelques mots.

\- On dirait qu'il se rend pas compte d'à quel point moi je peux tenir à lui, et…

Il leva les bras. Ne sut pas quoi en faire. Les laissa retomber contre ses cuisses.

\- On dirait qu'il m'a oublié quoi…

Et son ton sembla s'endormir un peu. Sombrer dans un brouillard nocturne.

Il baissa la tête, baissa les yeux, comme si soudainement il s'était éteint. Mais il continuait de marcher d'un pas mécanique, sans vraiment plus savoir comment ni pourquoi il avançait tout droit.

Akaashi de son côté ne sut pas quoi dire.

Il allait falloir être honnête : il comprenait la douleur de Kuroo, et le fait est que la souffrance rapproche. Nous n'aimons pas vraiment les gens pour leurs jours ensoleillés, mais plutôt pour les raisons qui les rendent tristes. Et Akaashi, pauvre être humain, se trouvait là bien empêtré, car la faiblesse de Kuroo le rendait plus attendrissant. Mais il avait beau avoir tant de peine pour Kuroo, il avait encore plus d'affection pour Bokuto.

Il pinça les lèvres. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma.

Il s'apprêtait à poser une question mais Kuroo se reprit soudain farouchement, comme s'il se réveillait tout juste d'une transe :

\- Tu sais, c'est pour ça que je t'en voulais en fait, gronda-t-il.

Et Akaashi sursauta presque, sous ce ton agressif. Juste avant de sentir ses épaules se tendre et ses sourcils se froncer.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu rauque sous la surprise.

Kuroo fit une vague grimace de réflexion, l'air d'être partagé sur la façon de dire les choses.

\- Franchement, Akaashi… lâcha-t-il alors.

Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom.

Cela fit tout drôle à l'intéressé, qui déglutit un peu bêtement.

\- Franchement je sais pas si t'es con ou si tu le fais exprès, continua Kuroo.

Akaashi fit la grimace.

 _Ah, d'accord…_

\- Mais je crois que tu te rend pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur Bokuto, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, l'air consterné. Ça devient ridicule !

Akaashi haussa un sourcil.

\- En fait c'est vraiment depuis que t'es là que Bokuto a changé… finit-il par avouer.

Et Akaashi se retrouva figé sur place. Ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Il avait la bouche sèche, le cerveau tout aussi pauvre. Ses synapses semblaient avoir oublié comment fonctionner.

Etait-ce vrai, qu'Akaashi n'avait pas vraiment réalisé le soi-disant effet qu'il avait sur Bokuto ?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire.

Ou ne cherchait-il pas simplement à l'occulter, car redoutant trop une dégénérescence dans leur relation ?

Akaashi serra les lèvres.

Mais le fait était que leur relation avait déjà dégénérée, au sens où il l'entendait au premier lieu.

Sauf que jour là, peut être qu'à la place de dégénérescence il aurait plutôt dit élévation, amélioration, métamorphose des sensations.

Il secoua la tête.

Et le fait de savoir, de la bouche de Kuroo dont l'avis était en quelques sortes plus officiel, que Bokuto lui vouait belle et bien une affection particulière, lui fit un drôle d'effet. Ce qu'on appellerait gentiment du baume au coeur, mais en vérité une tornade hurlante contre ses poumons, un vague haut-le-coeur lumineux, un éclat de rire dans la gorge et des larmes dans les yeux. Un coup de poing contre le coeur et des frissons sur le ventre. Des regards effarés et des mains grelottantes.

Et rendez vous compte : c'est seulement maintenant qu'Akaashi ouvrait les yeux. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il cessait enfin de serrer les poings et de froncer les paupières. C'était seulement maintenant que Kuroo lui confirmait, et pas au moment où il avait embrassé Bokuto, qu'Akaashi comprenait enfin qu'il était amoureux.

Car s'il l'avait vaguement évoqué auparavant ; ce jour là dans la rue sombre et froide il irradiait sans le vouloir. Il irradiait car son coeur battait malgré tout autour de lui qui sombrait.

Et Kuroo, pendant ce temps, triste enfant pour qui rien n'est simple, le fixait, complètement opaque.

Sans doute avait-il déjà compris.

\- C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère contre toi, reprit-il cette fois plus calmement. Parce qu'il te kiffe. Ça crève les yeux.

Et Akaashi sentit bêtement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Trop de ce parfum empoisonné dans les poumons. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et mourrait en pensant à tout ce qui l'emportait. Il fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête, serra les dents. Il sentit ses poumons commencer à s'aplatir dans leur cavité. Il sentit ses sinus commencer à lui picoter. Il sentit son coeur s'emplir, grossir, mourir, et tenter de soupirer.  
Il ne put s'en empêcher. C'était juste trop.

Il lâcha un sanglot. Trois larmes.

Trop con. Il se sentait vraiment trop con. Il ramena une main à sa bouche, laissa quelques larmes couler et stoppa sa respiration dans l'espoir de se calmer le plus brièvement possible, mais le tout semblait s'avérer difficile.

De plus, il n'eut même pas besoin de jeter un regard devant lui pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant l'immeuble de la Troupe.

Il ralentit encore le pas. Mais cela revenait à piétiner bêtement sur place.

Kuroo dû comprendre la manoeuvre, car Akaashi l'entendit déclarer, sa voix un peu sourde derrière les battements de coeur d'Akaashi :

\- Bon, marmonna-t-il. Viens on va s'asseoir avant de monter. On s'est pas encore tout dit je crois.

Et il attrapa Akaashi par l'avant-bras, pour le traîner jusqu'à un banc juste là.

Là seulement notre protagoniste se retrouva gelé contre le bois cristallisé de son siège urbain, mais n'en dit rien tandis qu'il reprenait vaguement sa respiration.

Il était presque parvenu à se calmer lorsque Kuroo reprit la parole :

\- Franchement, excuse moi mais c'est moi qui devrait pleurer, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu moins agressive.

Et Akaashi releva enfin la tête vers lui.

Il savait qu'il devait être affreux. Le visage cubiste, les joues détrempées, la bouche babillante.

\- Je ne crois pas que Bokuto ne t'aime plus même s'il est amoureux de moi, tu sais, se retrouva-t-il à déclarer.

Il eut un mal fou à sortir ces mots là, mais au moins c'était dit. _Bokuto était amoureux de lui._ Une vague euphorique lui envahit brusquement les entrailles et l'estomac, dansant, folklorique, entre son foie et son pancréas. Il la fit taire malgré tout. Cacha tant bien que mal le sourire sur ses joues.

Kuroo était vraiment le mieux placé pour le savoir après tout. Si Bokuto était amoureux de lui, or il l'affirmait sans aucun doute. Akaashi prit alors conscience qu'il était temps de le croire de toutes façons.

\- Peut être, lâcha alors vaguement Kuroo, l'air peu convaincu.

Et il baissa la tête, refusant de croiser le regard d'Akaashi.

\- Mais peut être que j'aurai _préféré être à ta place_ , quoi… laissa-t-il en suspens, à son habitude.

Et tout à coup la ville sembla soudainement silencieuse. Comme si les deux garçons se furent trouvés loin de tout. Les klaxons étaient lointains, l'humanité, invisible, le vent dans les arbres, doux et sincère.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche.

La fanfare dans son corps s'était évaporée.

Vite, vite, vite, chaque organe avait sagement repris sa place. Un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plaît.

Voyez vous, Akaashi ne pensait pas qu'il serait si surpris. Après tout, il l'avait senti venir. Le lien amoureux entre Kuroo et Bokuto. Mais il avait plutôt imaginé Bokuto amoureux de son meilleur ami que l'inverse. Bizarrement il trouva encore un moyen d'être soulagé, malgré toutes les informations qu'il possédait déjà au sujet de l'amour que Bokuto lui portait.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

\- Alors tu l'aimes ? déclara-t-il, un peu soudain mais doucement.

Et cette fois c'est Kuroo qui ne trouva plus les mots.

Il balança vaguement la tête de gauche à droite. Puis haussa les épaules, l'air vain, atterré, battu et laissé pour mort ; esseulé, oublié, délaissé, fatigué.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire, alors il resta silencieux. Seulement Kuroo à côté de lui ne disait plus rien. Il déglutit avec peine, et Akaashi reconnut dans son aura celle qui venait tout juste de le quitter : celle des larmes.

Akaashi se pinça la lèvre inférieur, s'approcha d'un centimètre à peine.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

A vrai dire, c'était un peu de sa faute, non ? Malheureusement ils étaient tous les deux tourbillonnants dans un typhon où le bonheur de l'un faisait le malheur de l'autre. Quel drame.

\- Heum… lâcha-t-il alors bêtement, les mains un peu tremblantes posées sur ses genoux. Kuroo, je suis désolé ?

Et il était sincère malgré tout. Il était triste pour lui. Sans savoir comment, il comprenait sa souffrance.  
Kuroo serra les dents. Releva la tête, le nez vers le ciel déjà sombre de l'hiver.

Et une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Un hoquet était toujours disloqué dans sa gorge, et sa poitrine sursautait de tous les sanglots qu'il ne libérerait jamais.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, finit-il par soupirer, la voix rauque et grondante.

Et Akaashi s'en trouva étrangement soulagé. Il ne s'imaginait pas tant désireux d'un pardon.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, Akaashi, répéta Kuroo. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, j'ai vraiment fait le connard, mais…

Et sa voix ne parvint pas à pousser sa phrase jusqu'au bout. Il hoqueta et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, tremblant et frémissant.

\- Mais c'était juste… Trop, avoua-t-il, un sanglot au fond du coeur. 'Fin je sais pas, il est un peu bizarre à comprendre, tu sais… Avant que t'arrives, qu'on s'embrasse pour se dire bonjour, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, tout…

Il laissa exploser un sanglot et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Bah tout ça c'était pas "juste comme ça", pour moi. J'y croyais, gronda-t-il. Et je croyais que lui aussi, je croyais que y'avait vraiment quelque chose et qu'on avouait rien ni l'un ni l'autre pour le plaisir de se tourner autour, quoi...lâcha-t-il, sincèrement blessé.

Et Kuroo ; le grand Kuroo, l'invincible, l'impassible, était en cet instant devenu une cascade de larmes. Et Akaashi s'en trouva le coeur serré autant de pitié que de peine partagé, il se trouva si triste pour lui qu'il se mit à pleurer à son tour, et bientôt ce fut une cacophonie de sanglots qui émanait de leur duo.

L'un pleurant pour son amour perdu, l'autre pleurant ses certitudes disparues.

\- Et pis là, t'es arrivé de nul part…! s'exclama-t-il, l'air désespéré. Et du jour au lendemain y'en avait plus que pour toi, et il me racontait tout...

Akaashi cracha un énième sanglot.

\- Il me racontait tout… répéta Kuroo le regard dans le vide.

Ils marquèrent tous deux une petite pause.

\- Et dans le pire des cas, moi je pensais que ça lui passerait, tu sais, que de toutes façons vous vous connaissiez même pas ! Mais tout est parti en couilles, et il t'a ramené chez nous, et je voyais bien comment il te regardait, et comment il était avec toi, et c'était complètement différent de sa façon d'être avec moi…! s'essoufla Kuroo, tremblant. Il parlait de toi comme si t'étais le centre du monde, et tout ce que j'aurai voulu qu'il me donne, il le réservait pour toi. Jamais il aura été si gentil, ou attentionné ou doux avec moi, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à vraiment… Me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne quoi… dégringola Kuroo, les joues trempées de larmes.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, les rabattant en arrière.

\- Du coup c'est pour ça que je t'en voulais... Et si en plus on ajoute à ça… bah, tout le reste, quoi. Je te laisse imaginer le résultat.

Une dernière larme coula contre sa joue.

Akaashi hoqueta, avant de froncer les sourcils, rassemblant ses pensées :

\- Comment ça "tout le reste" ? demanda-t-il, faible et fébrile.

Il cherchait la sincère vérité.

Personne n'en pouvait plus des demi-mots.

Kuroo se laissa alors retomber contre le dossier du banc congelé où ils avaient élus domicile. Il roula vaguement des yeux.

\- Bah je parle de Oikawa que personne ne comprend, je parle du fait que dès qu'il sort on se fout de sa gueule, je parle du fait que personne fait d'efforts pour lui alors qu'il fait tout pour nous et que franchement, je sais pas comment on ferait sans lui à l'appart. Je parle de Iwa dont personne ne parle mais qu'on sait tous très bien qu'au fond, non seulement il est dépressif mais en plus il est alcoolique, je parle du fait qu'il a failli cogner Oikawa et je parle du fait qu'on commence à tous avoir peur de lui alors que c'est notre ami. Je parle du fait qu'on a pas un rond, et que dès qu'on a quoi que ce soit faut qu'on le dépense dans des conneries, je parle du fait qu'on va rester coincer toute notre vie dans cette cité pourrie. Je parle du fait que moi je rêve pas de ça, d'accord, je veux pas rester ici, je veux pas avoir un métier normal et vivre dans ce quartier normal et rester un type banal pour qui rien n'a marché, okay ?! cracha-t-il amèrement, entre la fureur et le désespoir, entre l'angoisse et l'espoir imbattable.

Et Akaashi était fasciné, voyez vous. Car Kuroo avait cette âme bondissante, enflammée et brûlante. Il était révolté et ressentait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Kuroo n'était pas sans coeur, loin de là, et il portait avec fureur une affection bien trop grande pour lui, pour tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Et il aimait, et il haïssait, et il tremblait de panique sous le poids de cette vie qu'il traînait.  
Kuroo était un artiste, un virtuose de la prose et des émotions, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il se retrouvait trappé dans son existence, transbahuté d'une sensation à l'autre, ému et déchiré par tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Et Akaashi manquait de mots tant il savait, rien qu'en l'ayant face à lui, qu'il n'avait pas à craindre cette existence banale dont il faisait le récit. Car il avait ce lustre particulier, cet éclat éblouissant au fond du coeur, au fond du ventre, une hargne, une souffrance tellement grande que quoi qu'il créé les humains par lui seraient toujours fascinés.

\- Et en plus, reprit pourtant Kuroo, d'une fois soudain plus fluette. Non seulement Bokuto est amoureux de toi, mais en plus il me laisse pour le groupe. Il me laisse carrément tomber dans la dernière chose qu'on avait en commun, dans notre dernier rêve à nous deux. Parce que monsieur s'est trouvé un job de luxe, pardon ; et alors que c'est moi, qui ait le plus peur de mourir anonyme, c'est lui qui s'est trouvé un moyen de monter du côté artistique.

Il se tordait les pouces l'un contre l'autre, grondant comme un torrent.

\- Non seulement c'est lui qui réalise mes rêves mais en plus il ne me laisse même pas l'aimer… soupira-t-il une dernière fois.

Et Akaashi sut qu'il avait finit.

Il avait tout dit.

Et c'est le coeur battant que le danseur classique parvint à glisser quelques cheveux hors de ses yeux avant de répondre, sa voix si calme par rapport à celle de son interlocuteur :

\- Pourtant les gens avaient l'air de vraiment aimer ce que tu faisais quand tu chantais dans la rue.

Et c'était vrai. La foule était subjuguée. Akaashi l'avait vu, et il aurait fallu être un imbécile pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Kuroo fronça les sourcils, l'air d'y réfléchir, alors Akaashi continua :

\- Vos spectateurs avaient jamais été aussi réactifs quand vous étiez en groupe, insista-t-il. Peut être que finalement c'est une bonne chose que tu te retrouves tout seul. Peut être que finalement tu avais besoin de plus de place pour que les gens te voient, tenta-t-il.

Et il était sincère. Il pensait alors que la place de Bokuto était ailleurs. De même que Kenma, qui depuis le début ne se réclamait pas plus que ça du groupe. En revanche, Kuroo, avaient en effet besoin de son espace pour briller à juste titre. Il était suffisamment complexe à lui tout seul.

Kuroo ne répondit pas.

Et voyez vous les gens sont comme des couleurs. Si le bleu puissant, explosif et réactif de Kuroo subjuguait à l'unité, peut être qu'associé au jaune miroitant et élastique de Bokuto et au violet sombre et mélodieux de Kenma, le résultat n'était pas si incroyable. Peut être qu'au fond le talent était là mais que l'esthétique manquait. Or plaire sans esthétisme, voilà un défi bien ambiguë.

Alors Akaashi reprit, sur un autre sujet :

\- Et puis, tu ne parles pas de Kenma, fit-il remarquer, alors que c'est le seul qui semble vraiment te connaître.

Et c'est uniquement là que Kuroo eut une véritable réaction. Il sembla se réveiller et tourna la tête vers Akaashi.

\- Kenma ? fit-il, comme s'il avait pu mal entendre.

Akaashi hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? demanda-t-il. C'est bizarre que tu n'en parles pas.

Et alors Kuroo baissa les yeux, comme s'il était honteux.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et Akaashi lui laissa la paix pour réfléchir. De toutes façons, au point où ils en étaient, ils avaient le temps de tout mettre au clair.

Kuroo finit par reprendre la parole alors qu'un coup de vent gelé balançait quelques vieilles feuilles mortes autour de lui.

\- Kenma est très difficile à lire, avoua alors Kuroo. Il comprend tout sur chacun de nous, mais aucun de nous n'arrive à savoir ce qu'il pense, déclara-t-il.

Il marqua une pause, tricota quelques secondes avec ses doigts.

\- Du coup… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pense de moi, en fait… laissa-t-il en suspend. Je… 'fin moi je sais que je l'aime beaucoup, car il est toujours là pour moi et je me rends quand même bien compte que c'est moi le plus proche de lui dans la Troupe, mais… Il est illisible…

Akaashi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

Quelque chose semblait caché.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? redemanda Akaashi. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais à quel point ? glissa-t-il, en ayant sincèrement le sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

Et alors Kuroo tourna la tête vers lui, et le regard qu'il lui donna resta encore une fois encore plus incompréhensible que ses paroles.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il alors en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas du tout, répéta-t-il, l'air achevé.

Et une pause fut marquée.

Au loin on entendait des éclats venants du Terrain. Akaashi cru reconnaître Yahaba et sûrement Kyotani. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

\- En fait, reprenait Kuroo. Le problème c'est qu'il sait tout de moi, et moi presque rien sur lui... avoua-t-il. Et ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit silencieux, je le comprends, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je l'utilise comme un espèce de remplacement pour Bokuto. Car ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne les aime pas de la même manière car ce sont deux personnes différentes et… C'est moins douloureux d'aimer Kenma. Mais du coup j'ai bien plus peur de lui faire du mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend mieux que moi même, et il ne mérite pas d'être mal à cause de moi. Puisque je vois bien que je fous le bordel un peu partout. Mais Kenma, ça me ferait trop de peine de le faire souffrir. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Akaashi hocha alors la tête. C'était confus, mais il commençait à comprendre la complexité de toute cette situation.

Un coup de vent glacé les pétrifia alors tous les deux, le temps d'une seconde.

Un petit silence plana. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, mais un silence de réflexion.

Une trêve avait été signée.

La Guerre n'était peut être pas finie, mais elle était en tout les cas apaisée.

Akaashi se laissa alors retomber contre le dossier dans son dos, laissant sa tête couler en arrière, le regard vers le ciel et le nez dans le vent froid. Il grelottait presque, à force de rester transi dans l'atmosphère piquante de l'hiver.

Cette petite pause tranquille, un peu adoucie, dura quelques temps. Juste de quoi laisser les esprits se calmer. Et lorsque le moment fut venu, Kuroo trouva lui même la force de se redresser et de déclarer :

\- Enfin bref, on va peut être monter retrouver les autres, maintenant, non ?

Et Akaashi hocha la tête. Il savait que Kuroo et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde maintenant. En trêve.

Cependant, alors que les deux garçons se levaient, Akaashi, entre deux battements de coeur, réalisa qu'il avait omis de délivrer une information relativement importante, surtout si l'on considérait la nouvelle règle d'honnêteté qui régnait sur ce duo étrange. Il tressaillit. Kuroo était déjà debout devant lui, à l'attendre.

Alors pour une fois, Akaashi prit son courage à deux mains. Il sortit les mains de ses poches, les ramena l'une à l'autre, et osa :

\- Kuroo ?

L'intéressé leva son regard sombre vers lui. Il avait retrouvé sa mine un peu farouche. D'un mouvement de menton il l'incita à continuer.

\- Par contre il faut que je te dise, précisa Akaashi. Histoire qu'on soit quand même bien au clair… déclara-t-il, au croisement entre les vents.

Et le lecteur averti aura peut être déjà compris de quoi il retournait.

Akaashi baissa un instant les yeux.

Puis finit par planter son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Bokuto et moi on s'est embrassés.

Et cette déclaration tomba comme une sentence entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Akaashi avait le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, et il savait qu'il était écarlate derrière les pans de son énorme écharpe. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il tremblait des genoux et papillonnait des yeux.

Akaashi mourait doucement à petit feu, et en face de lui, Kuroo restait de marbre.

\- Ah… fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à sortir en baissant la tête, le regard braqué contre le sol.

Un coup de vent siffla encore une fois.

Il était grand temps de rentrer.

\- C'est cool de me l'avoir dit, ouais. Au moins maintenant je sais que je peux aller me faire foutre avec mes espoirs à la con, quoi, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Et Akaashi ne sut pas s'il était en colère ou non, sarcastique ou pas, compréhensif ou tout le contraire. Tout ce qu'il comprenait de la part de Kuroo était sa grande douleur, cette souffrance tragique qui lui tordait toujours un peu plus le coeur.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta alors encore Akaashi.

Et Kuroo secoua la tête.

Il fixait indéfiniment une canette de bière vide posée par terre, à quelques mètres de là.

\- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? finit-il par demander, un sourcil froncé.

\- Juste après que tu sois parti hier, répondit vivement Akaashi, un peu honteux. Il pleurait et… je ne sais pas, c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue, avoua-t-il bancalement.

Kuroo leva le menton, l'air d'acquiescer.

Prit dans sa lancée, Akaashi se sentit obligé de poursuivre :

\- Par contre… Juste après j'ai… J'ai flippé en fait ? fit-il, l'air un peu patraque. Et je me suis barré en courant…

Kuroo releva alors subitement la tête, les deux sourcils perchés sur son front.

\- Quoi, t'es sérieux ?! fit-il, l'air plus moqueur qu'autre chose.

Akaashi lui laissa bien ce droit là, de se moquer de lui. Après tout il y avait de quoi.

\- Ouais… répondit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Kuroo fit alors une petite grimace entre le sourire amusé et le nez froncé qui s'exclame dans un "Dommage !", puis il répliqua :

\- Putain, la honte quand même… remarqua-t-il, ricanant.

Et Akaashi se laissa aller à un petit éclat de rire, un peu terne mais tout aussi sincère. Kuroo sourit en se tournant vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

Mais son expression se disloqua doucement, pour revenir à son visage sterne et impassible habituel. Kuroo inspira longuement, avant de reprendre :

\- Mais tu l'aimes aussi alors ? demanda-t-il, le regard braqué sur son immeuble.

Et Akaashi n'était pas prêt pour cette question. Et le fait est qu'il avait la réponse, mais qu'elle menait à beaucoup trop d'autres choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à confronter. S'il disait la vérité cela impliquait une sorte de responsabilité pour la suite, il serait obligé d'agir sur ses sentiments. Or, il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Trop de choses rentraient en compte pour l'instant, alors il resta simplement silencieux.

Devant ce manque de réactivité, Kuroo se retourna, croisa le regard de son interlocuteur.

Il le fixa une seconde avant de laisser échapper un petit ricanement. L'air de dire "d'accord, j'ai compris", l'air de s'être résigné, l'air d'abandonner.

\- Allez, on y va cette fois, déclara-t-il alors en se détournant.

Et les deux garçons reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la Base.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Ça va, j'ai pas les yeux rouges ? demanda Kuroo dans la cage d'escaliers de l'immeuble. Je veux pas qu'ils voient que j'ai pleuré pour eux.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais peut-être leur montrer que tu tiens à eux, non ? fit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

Kuroo roula des yeux. Ne répondit même pas.

\- Est-ce que j'ai les yeux rouges alors ? insista-t-il.

Akaashi plissa les yeux, inspectant avec minutie la muqueuse de son interlocuteur.

\- Non, ça va, mais t'as du noir un peu sous cet oeil là, répondit-il en pointant son oeil droit.

Car Kuroo, rappelons-le, avait pour habitude de se surligner les yeux d'un trait de khôl aussi noir que son âme.

L'intéressé sortit alors son téléphone et entreprit de se frotter l'oeil en question avec énergie.

De son côté, Akaashi tremblait de peur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire, aucune idée de comment Bokuto allait régir, aucune idée de pourquoi il était là au final.

Pour se réconcilier ?

Mais il ne s'était fâché avec personne, lui.

Pour s'excuser ?

Mais de quoi ?

Pour faire table rase, peut être. Pour remettre les pendules à zéro.

Toujours est-il qu'arrivé devant la porte, ni Kuroo ni Akaashi n'osait sonner. Les deux garçons se tenaient là, deux grands dadets incapables de gérer ni leurs émotions ni leur décisions.

Un voisin passa derrière eux.

\- Bonjour... marmonna vaguement Kuroo à son intention.

L'intéressé répondit sur le même ton, les fixa plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû et disparut dans l'escalier en serpentin.

\- Bon, on va pas rester là des heures, déclara alors Kuroo, l'air un peu agacé.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui.

Personne ne bougea.

\- J'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais dire, avoua alors d'une voix tremblante notre protagoniste.

Kuroo le fixa d'un air désolé, le visage contracté dans une moue tendue.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il.

Et il détourna le regard, avant de cogner d'un air décidé contre la porte.

Trois coups qui résonnèrent dans le coeur d'Akaashi comme trois coups de couteaux dans son âme.

Le temps d'un instant il songea à se sauver. A partir en courant.

Mais finalement même cela lui faisait peur. Tout ce dont il était capable était de rester statique. Fixe. Et le temps paraissait interminable, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas et plus d'une fois Akaashi songea qu'il faudrait peut être frapper à nouveau ou bien que peut être les habitants de ce nid là n'étaient tout simplement pas là.

Si seulement !

Son coeur s'égrenait alors comme le tic tac d'une horloge précipitée, et c'est alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Kuroo, et que les deux garçons échangeaient un vague regard paniqué que le verrou se fit entendre, travaillant dans son engrenage, et que la porte fut ouverte.

Un Oikawa décoiffé apparut derrière la porte, l'air fatigué et un peu gris.

Il y eu un instant de latence.

Un instant où chacun retenait son souffle.

Mais bientôt Oikawa se retrouva à froncer les sourcils et à secouer la tête, comme un parent pardonnant devant une bêtise de ses enfants.

\- Ah ! lâcha-t-il d'abord comme s'il attendait leur venue.

Il porta une main à sa hanche, l'air fâché.

\- Vous voilà tous les deux… souffla-t-il alors, l'air un peu soucieux. Allez, rentrez, va, fit-il.

Et Kuroo et Akaashi, l'un n'en menant pas plus large que l'autre, pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, totalement silencieux, complètement anxieux.

Oikawa se planta alors face à eux, et s'exclama brutalement, les bras croisés :

\- Bokuto ! Kenma ! On a de la visite, vous venez ?

Et son ton était très particulier, comme s'il faisait semblant de ne pas être en colère.

Un petit silence régna. On entendait dans les pièce voisine quelques pas, le bruit d'une chaise tirée ou d'un objet posé.

\- Mais vous étiez où, sérieux ? murmura alors Oikawa, l'air un peu énervé. Vous vous rendez compte de l'état où vous les avez laissé ? Plus jamais vous faites un coup pareil, sérieux, j'ai deux fantômes à gérer depuis hier, moi ! râla encore Oikawa dans un souffle.

Et Akaashi se sentit rougir dans la seconde, son rythme cardiaque passant du simple au double. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, et ne cessait d'allumer et d'éteindre son téléphone, de le sortir et de le remettre dans sa poche, frénétique et vaguement en panique.

Tout à coup il réalisait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il était venu de lui même chez Bokuto.

Il était venu lui même affronter ce qu'il craignait le plus, ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir toute cette nuit là.

Aussi tremblait-il en comprenant la portée de ses actes. Il n'avait aucune idées de ce qu'il allait dire, aucune idée de où ces retrouvailles allaient mener.  
Cependant, il n'eut pas plus que ça le temps de réfléchir, car tout à coup, c'est un visage particulier qui surgit dans le petit corridor qui servait d'entrée à cet appartement biscornu.

Bokuto.

Tout à coup tous retenaient leur souffle dans la minuscule pièce. Tous se fixaient les uns après les autres. Akaashi croisa longuement le regard de Bokuto, lequel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en le voyant. Mais Akaashi savait que son propre visage était du même acabit.

Un certain silence, totalement indéfinissable du point de vue d'Akaashi, et encore moins mesurable, s'étira dans la pièce, l'air de dompter tout un chacun, l'air d'assujettir chacun à sa torture.

Et cela dura un moment, au point que le tout devienne gênant, au point qu'Akaashi se retrouve à baisser les yeux, les mains celées l'une contre l'autre à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour sauver la situation. Mais heureusement, c'est Kuroo qui trouva le premier de quoi percer ce vide qui les encerclait :

\- Hey, commença-t-il les yeux baissés. Je suis là pour m'excuser, déclara-t-il.

Et Akaashi détecta dans son ton un vague tremblement, un fossil de ses sentiments revenu à la surface.

\- Enfin, reprit-il. Non, je suis là pour te demander pardon, se corrigea-t-il, un peu gauchement.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Bokuto pour avoir les yeux humides.

Ce dernier déglutit, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de répondre :

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé, dégoulina-t-il.

Et à peine Bokuto eut-il lâché ces quelques mots qu'il explosa en larmes, là, entre le salon et l'entrée, les bras tout tremblants, et le visage déformé. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas très lourd et très malheureux vers son ami, et vint l'encercler de ses bras, l'attirant puissamment, lourdement, monstrueusement contre lui dans une embrassade misérable. Il sanglotait et grelottait et ne cessait de s'excuser ; et il disait :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de pas t'avoir montré assez comment je t'aime, et tout, mais t'es vraiment mon meilleur ami et ça me ferait trop de la peine de te perdre et plus jamais je veux qu'une dispute comme ça ça éclate entre nous parce que je veux plus jamais te faire du mal parce que je tiens vraiment super fort à toi et…

Et ça n'en finissait pas. Que des "je t'aime" lourd de sens mais pas de la saveur dont Kuroo aurait rêvé.

Depuis sa place près d'Oikawa, Akaashi voyait son étreinte faiblement rendue à son ami, et son regard dans le vide bien trop pensif. Il avait les yeux humides mais aucune larme ne coulait depuis sa rétine. Il n'avait pas les soubresauts de Bokuto, il n'avait que de la fatigue, de la déception, mais au moins il avait un problème de réglé.

Lorsque les deux garçons se séparèrent, Bokuto tremblait un peu moins. Kuroo feint un sourire. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas.

Peut être qu'ils ne le feraient plus jamais.

Akaashi tressaillit.

En tous cas, Kuroo s'écarta assez vite, faisant un pas en arrière et laissant retomber un silence un peu duveteux sur la scène.

Bokuto se tourna alors vers Akaashi. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'embrassèrent presque, en souvenir de leur dernier face à face, et Akaashi sentit dans son dos une petite frappe encourageante.

Oikawa.

Akaashi lui jeta un petit regard par dessus son épaule, et ce dernier lui fit un mouvement de tête encourageant.

Alors notre protagoniste éteignit ses pensées. Il ramassa son coeur, aussi lourd qu'un tas de lingots d'or, et traîna tout ce fatras d'organes et d'émotions vers l'avant. Un simple petit pas, un simple petit regard vers le haut.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bokuto.  
Ce dernier glissa vers lui, et sans une once d'hésitation, tendit ses bras et serra son danseur classique qu'il aimait tant dans ses bras, à la fois si fort et si doucement. Et Akaashi lui rendit la pareil. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, refusant de croiser le regard de Kuroo, et peut être qu'il laissa aller un petit sanglot, dans cette étreinte puissante et rassurante. Et pourtant son coeur battait si fort, aussi bruyamment que violemment, mais Akaashi n'avait plus vraiment peur, car il sentait contre sa poitrine, le coeur de Bokuto pratiquer la même danse.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux ici, et soudain il eut cette pensée un peu étrange, où il songea que finalement c'était encore là qu'était sa place.

Dans les bras d'un homme, finalement.

Non.

Dans les bras de Bokuto, voilà tout.

Et quand ils s'écartèrent, Akaashi avait un peu plus chaud au coeur, les joues écarlates, et surtout les mains bien moins tremblantes. L'électricité alarmante et entêtante dans ses entrailles avait fini par retomber. Akaashi était très fatigué, mais il était tranquille. Akaashi était épuisé, mais il était apaisé.

Il se posa alors la question de pourquoi il avait tant eu peur de venir.

Qu'ils sont bêtes les humains. Ils oublient tout.

Akaashi croisa alors le regard de Bokuto, lequel n'affichait qu'une sorte d'expression inquiète et agitée. Akaashi se laissa aller à un vague soupir, la main de Bokuto toujours placée contre son dos. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, et Bokuto semblait tout autant perdu que lui, mais au moins une sorte de calme était retombé.

Cela laissait le temps à Akaashi pour savoir clairement ce qu'il espérait de sa relation avec Bokuto.

Il y songeait, encore perdu dans les yeux de Bokuto, lorsque tout à coup, un mouvement dans la périphérie de sa vision le ramena à la réalité.

Kenma venait de surgir dans l'entrée, tout emballé qu'il était dans un sweat bien trop grand pour lui. Il s'arrêta juste à l'entrée de la pièce, une main contre le cadre de la porte, le regard braqué sur Kuroo.

Il resta impassible quelques secondes.

Akaashi sentit la main de Bokuto glisser depuis son dos jusqu'à sa hanche, y séjourner quelques secondes avant de retomber à sa place. Akaashi n'en dit rien, mais savait qu'il rougissait, dans le cou et derrière les oreilles.

Kenma quant à lui restait figé, comme s'il hésitait, comme s'il réfléchissait, et Akaashi osa lancer un petit regard vers Kuroo.

Ce dernier regardait son ami avec une tendresse et un air désolé douceureusement misérable. Il était un peu courbé, les mains jointes, dans une sorte de prière silencieuse, une excuse soufflée en secret, un espoir que le Kenma plein de mystère le comprenne et le pardonne un peu.

Et ce dernier, dans sa miséricorde, finit par soupirer, et s'avança.

Il passa devant Bokuto, qu'il gratifia d'un regard appuyé qu'Akaashi ne comprit pas, puis vint se glisser tout contre Kuroo. Ce dernier l'accueillit dans ses bras avec une sorte de reconnaissance, une affection tendre et lumineuse. Il était toujours un peu tendu, mais tandis que son protégé plaçait sa tête contre son torse, il s'empressa de l'encercler et de le tenir délicatement contre lui.

Kenma n'avait aucune expression, mais dans le silence urbain de la pièce, il déclara :

\- Je t'ai cherché longtemps, tu sais.

Et Kuroo fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête, comme pour encercler encore plus son ami.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il.

Et ce fut tout.

Il glissa vaguement sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Kenma, mais ce dernier finit par s'écarter, laissant son ami un peu vide, les bras ballants.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Par la suite, tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans le salon, affalé dans le canapé et sur un matela posé juste à côté. Akaashi, au summum de son épuisement, se retrouva allongé à côté de Bokuto, à papillonner dangereusement des yeux, le cerveau peu clair et la tête très lourde.

Oikawa lui apporta un café. Ce ne fut pas particulièrement efficace, mais tenir sa tasse droite lui rappelait de ne pas sombrer.

Toujours est-il que l'on parla de tout, sauf des sujets facheux.

Ni de baisers volé, ni de colères foudroyantes, ni de remords, ni de craintes, ni d'argent, ni de passion, ni de boulot.

On ne parla que de futilités, on l'on rit beaucoup.

On parla de vêtements, et de jeux vidéos, d'émissions à la télé, de stars, d'anecdotes rigolotes, et de mises à jours Snapchat. Chacun avait son mot à dire, son point sur lequel râler, et ses satisfactions à partager.

Mine de rien, le soir tombait, et Akaashi tombait sincèrement de fatigue. Bokuto lui caressait vaguement les cheveux de temps en temps, et cela avait encore plus le don de l'endormir.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir à la maison… glissa-t-il.

Et Akaashi, faible, soupira.

Il accepta.

Malgré tout, dans cette atmosphère tranquille, restait une seule âme électrique.

Oikawa.

Il jetait des petits regards inquiets, de gauche à droite, et ne cessait de rallumer son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. C'est seulement au bout d'un certain moment qu'il finit par déclarer :

\- Iwa n'est pas toujours pas rentré…

Et c'est seulement là qu'Akaashi réalisa, que dans son égoïsme, il n'avait même pas remarquer l'absence de son ami.

Il pinça les lèvres.

Soudain il était un peu plus réveillé.

Kuroo jetta un oeil brusqué sur son téléphone.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait une demie heure qu'il devrait être rentré… commenta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Tous se tournèrent vers Oikawa, qui s'agitait et tremblotait sur son bout de canapé. Il ne tenait plus en place et semblait terrifié. Il ne cessait de se rasseoir différemment, et ses cheveux l'agaçaient, tandis qu'il se tordait les mains l'une contre l'autre. Sa cornée était brillante, et son visage démantelé. Sa peau grise. Ses épaules tendues.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est partit boire encore… finit-il par lâcher comme une tragédie, au bord de la crise de nerf. Je sais pas comment il va rentrer cette fois, c'est de pire en pire, les gars…

Il s'était désormais levé et marchait en long en large et en travers au quatre coins de la pièce.

\- Je sais plus quoi faire, je sais plus quoi faire… répétait-il, les mains tremblantes.

Il s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait là.

Il se releva.

Se rassit.

Se releva.

Puis partit dans une énième ronde.

\- Ou pire, reprit-il. Peut être qu'il est dehors, dans un coin où personne le trouvera jamais, en train de faire une _pancréatite_. Ça se trouve il a mal en ce moment même et nous on est là à rien faire… monologua-t-il.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

\- Une quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Lui et Bokuto échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Une _pancréatite_ , insista Oikawa, agacé. C'est une crise du pancréa, quoi, ça arrive quand on boit trop...bredouilla-t-il.

\- Attends, comme tu sais ça ? questionna alors Bokuto.

Oikawa serra les dents, serra les poings, presque énervé tant il était anxieux.

\- J'ai cherché sur internet ce qui se passe quand on est alcoolique, gronda-t-il, sur la défensive.

Personne n'osa lui faire remarquer que les sites de santé sur internet étaient bien souvent annonciateurs de mauvais augures, même quand la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

\- Ou imaginez il fait carrément un coma éthylique… tremblota-t-il.

Il porta ses mains à son visage, l'air complètement paniqué.

\- Ou imaginez il a déjà bu et en voulant rentrer à la maison il lui arrive un truc ?! Genre il se fait renverser, et il saura même pas dire qu'il faut nous prévenir, ça se trouve il est à l'hôpital en ce moment même et on le sait pas. Ou ça se trouve il est tombé dans la Tamise et il est en train de se noyer en ce moment, et il comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et personne ne le verra jamais !

Il explosa alors brusquement en sanglots.

\- Si ça se trouve il est déjà mort et nous on est là à rien faire comme des cons, clâma-t-il, totalement hors de contrôle.

Et si Kuroo se leva, dans l'espoir de le calmer, c'est l'écho de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui attira en premier lieu l'attention d'Oikawa.

Il se figea le temps d'une seconde, fixa désespérément Kuroo, juste en face de lui, avant de se projeter vers l'avant jusqu'à la pièce voisine.

Dans le même mouvement, chacun s'empressa de le suivre. Même Akaashi, lui même au bord de l'évanouissement épuisé.

Et c'est ainsi que, tous tassés les uns contre les autres, chacun put témoigner de l'entrée dans la pièce du dernier membre manquant de la fameuse Troupe de Noveapolis.

Iwaizumi le Grand, emmitouflé dans son large manteau et son écharpe à rayure.

Il leva follement les yeux devant lui.

Fit un petit sursaut.

Un instant blanc, vide, anesthésié passa. Tout le monde mourut le temps d'un instant.

Mais Iwaizumi, pourtant, avait un regard normal.

Une démarche normale.

Une attitude normale.

Oikawa se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Iwaizumi ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en faisant un petit pas en arrière.

Il était sobre.

Un souffle général, une bourrasque chaleureuse de soulagement embauma alors tous les jeunes présents juste là.

Et alors Oikawa explosa violemment dans un sourire. Il se cala une seconde contre lui dans une accolade rapide, avant de l'attraper par la main et de lui faire traverser la marrée humaine de la pièce.

\- Non, non, rien, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

Mais quel pauvre garçon.

Iwaizumi le suivit, et fronça un peu les sourcils. Alors que les deux amants s'asseyaient sur le canapé, il glissa un doigt contre la joue d'Oikawa, et Akaashi l'entendit murmurer :

\- Ça va ? On dirait que t'as pleuré… souffla-t-il, plein de douceur.

Oikawa s'empressa alors de prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes et de répliquer :

\- Non, pas du tout, je dois juste être fatigué.

Et il sourit. On aurait pu croire qu'il était sincère.

Quel acteur.

En tout cas tout le monde retrouva alors sa place. L'euphorie passée, un calme nouveau était en train de tomber sur la pièce. Akaashi était prêt à somnoler à nouveau. Mais Oikawa le coupa dans ses rêveries :

\- Mais du coup ! s'exclama-t-il à l'attention d'Iwaizumi. Grande nouvelle : figure toi que Kuroo et Akaashi nous sont revenus, donc… Plus de crises de nerfs, hein, gloussa-t-il un peu bêtement.

C'est qu'il était rapidement remis sur pied.

Et en faisait cette déclaration, il lança un regard appuyé vers Kenma et Bokuto.

Akaashi songea qu'il était bien mal placé pour se moquer des pétages de plombs des autres mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Iwaizumi sourit gentiment à sa petite note, et, déliant son écharpe de son cou, entreprit de prendre une grande respiration :

\- D'ailleurs… commença-t-il.

Et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Contrairement à tous les autres, il avait la mine inhabituellement saine ce jour là. Cela éveilla la curiosité d'Akaashi. Oikawa se pencha vers lui, l'air attentif.

-...Moi aussi j'ai une grande nouvelle… continua-t-il, très solennel.

Il jeta un petit regard en biais vers Oikawa, qui haussait très haut les sourcils.

\- Ah oui ? fit ce dernier, l'air curieux, l'air tout content d'avoir celui qu'il aimait près de lui.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête.

\- Bon, vous avez peut être remarqué que je rentre un peu tard, ce soir, commença-t-il.

Tout le monde tourna ostensiblement la tête vers Oikawa, lequel força un sourire innocent sur son visage.

Iwaizumi ne remarqua rien.

\- C'est parce que, ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense, et… en quittant ce soir, j'ai pris une décision. Et je pense qu'elle vous concerne un peu tous aussi… continuait-il.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Tout le monde attendait avec une curiosité flagrante la déclaration d'Iwaizumi.

\- Voilà, reprit-il. J'ai été chez le médecin, ce soir, expliqua-t-il d'une voix très neutre. Pour lui dire ce qui m'arrive en ce moment… Vous savez… laissa-t-il en suspens.

Il était clair qu'il avait honte, face à ces bouteilles de whisky qu'il avait vidé, mais Iwaizumi avait cette classe et ce charisme constant qui lui faisait garder l'air digne. Il n'utilisa ni le mot "alcool", ni "dépression", et n'avoua pas non plus qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais tous l'avait compris.

\- Et il m'a dit que j'avais bien fait de venir, reprit-il, les yeux baissés sur les mains d'Oikawa qu'il tenait gentiment entre les siennes. Et donc il m'a donné l'adresse d'un collègue qui est apparemment plus spécialisé pour… mon cas…déclara-t-il.

Et Akaashi, éberlué, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Oikawa, dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat incroyable. Iwaizumi n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard. Il demeurait inconscient de cette émotion qu'il engendrait. Non, il était bien trop concentré sur le fait de déclarer cette information incroyable comme si cela ne lui avait coûté aucuns efforts.

\- Et donc on a pris rendez-vous ensemble, précisa-t-il à propos de ce nouveau médecin. J'ai parlé avec ce type là, il avait l'air bien au téléphone.

Il marqua une petite pause.

Un fragment de son angoisse fut perceptible, pendant un millième de seconde.

\- On se voit dans deux semaines... annonça-t-il alors, l'air officiel.

Et il laissa planer un petit silence. Il souriait un peu.

Tous dans la pièce n'en revenait pas, le coeur gonflés et bondissants de fierté. Même Akaashi était éberlué et il ne pouvait désormais plus s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Donc voilà, clôtura Iwaizumi. Je voulais juste vous dire ça, j'espère que ça se passera bien… termina-t-il en caressant doucement, tendrement, les mains d'Oikawa.

Et enfin. Enfin ! Enfin ! Il se tourna vers ce dernier.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Oikawa. A travers son sourire rayonnant de fierté, il explosa en larmes, encore une fois. Il explosa dans ces sanglots chantants que l'on peut avoir parfois, ces sanglots non pas honteux, mais qui nous libèrent tant, ces pleurs rassurés, entre l'éclat de rire et les larmes bouleversées.

Il se jetta sur Iwaizumi et le serra dans ses bras, et ce dernier lui rendit la pareille, dans un éclat de rire si rare chez lui. Iwaizumi souriait. Iwaizumi riait. Quelque chose avait changé en lui.

Il venait de se prouver qu'il était capable d'agir.

Et alors Akaashi, malgré sa fatigue déboussolante, se trouva à sourire devant tant de bonnes nouvelles, tant de réconciliations et de reparts à zéro. Il se trouva à sourire devant tous ces gens qui hier n'étaient pas grand monde pour lui mais qui aujourd'hui étaient ses amis.

Il se prit à sourire devant toute cette joie, il se prit à sourire car il était lui même soulagé.

Il se prit à sourire et en tournant la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Bokuto, lequel se prenait à sourire rien qu'en le regardant lui.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bond.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un gentil salto.

Une nuée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent dans son corps et un vent brûlant suivit leur grand départ.

Il se cala alors contre Bokuto, et, souriant, se prit un peu à rire d'être juste là et d'être heureux.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ *****_ _Je me devais d'emprunter cette formule à_ _ **Vladimir Nabokov**_ _, dans son roman_ _ **Lolita**_ _, où il dit "Les vingt-cinq années que j'avais vécues depuis se condensèrent en un point palpitant, puis s'évanouirent." Un roman inoubliable de part son écriture merveilleuse et son récit écœurant._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ?_ _ **Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**_

 _C'est ce que vous aviez imaginé pour ce chapitre ? Votre avis sur Kuroo a-t-il changé maintenant que l'on en sait plus sur ses vérités ? Il vous a fait de la peine ? Vous comprenez aussi sa douleur ? Qu'est-ce que vous espérez pour la suite ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du retour à la Base d'Akaashi et Kuroo ? Vous pensez quoi de la réaction d'Oikawa ? Et la Grande Nouvelle de Iwa ?_

 _En tous cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :D_

 _J'espère aussi que vous avez passé un bon Noël, qu'il n'y aura pas eu de dramas pour vous troubler, et que votre Nouvel An sera tout aussi agréable !_  
 _D'ailleurs : pas de chapitre dimanche, je suis à bout sur tous les plans. Le dimanche suivant, à priori viendra le 27 !_

 _En attendant on se retrouve sur le blog de la fic :_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur_ _ **Tumblr**_ _;)_

 _Bisous à tous, love you !_


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour à vous mes chers amis !_

 _Voici enfin le chapitre 27 ! Mes plus grandes excuses pour ce grand retard. Les temps sont durs et ce chapitre m'inquiétait particulièrement pour couronner le tout. Malgré tout, le voilà !_

 _Je salue ainsi tous les petits nouveaux, vous avez été nombreux au chapitre 26 et ça me touche beaucoup de voir que notre grande famille d'enfants sensibles s'aggrandit ! :D Merci bien sûr à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires qui me réchauffent toujours autant le coeur, merci à ceux qui fav, qui follow..._

 _Je rappelle que je réponds aux_ _ **ANONYMES**_ _sur le blog de la fic,_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur Tumblr ;)_

 _(PS : je finis de répondre aux dernières reviews d'ailleurs... ;))_

 _Merci à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, ma traductrice à qui j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs et à son amie_ _ **SoyokazeHaru**_ _qui nous aura sauvé par la suite dans cette période de crise ! :D_

 _Sur ce, pas plus de blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi était dans un état particulier.

Il était un peu hors de son corps, un peu la tête dans le brouillard.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées d'un coup d'un seul, et il avait encore du mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

Il arrivait à peine à penser lui même, et pourtant le voilà déjà sur les marches du _Downroad Theatre_ , Bokuto en train de monologuer dans son dos.

\- J'suis trop en stress en vrai, genre là maintenant, tremblotait-il. Et si finalement ils se rendaient compte que j'étais pas le genre de danseur qu'ils recherchaient ? Ou genre et si tes potes danseurs m'aimaient pas ? Et que personne osait me le dire tu vois, parce que maintenant je suis là, y'a plus le choix, vous pouvez plus vraiment me virer, quoi, mais au fond ça se trouve je vais tous vous saouler ?! grondait-il fébrilement.

Et Akaashi n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce dont son ami lui parlait.

Il avait juste envie de dormir, peut être. Mais il n'était pas vraiment fatigué.

C'est qu'il avait beaucoup dormi la nuit passée. À peine le calme était-il revenu chez la Troupe, juste après les aveux d'Iwaizumi et le soulagement d'Oikawa, la tête d'Akaashi avait croulé et ce dernier s'était endormi dans un sommeil si lourd que personne n'avait osé le réveiller.

Ainsi il n'avait émergé que le lendemain matin, avec une aide aussi importante que nécessaire de la part d'Oikawa, qui, assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, le secouait doucement avec les airs d'une douce Maman.

\- Allez, debout Akaashi, il faut accompagner Bokuto pour travailler, et j'aime autant te prévenir direct, il est au bord de la crise de nerf, avait-il ricané.

Akaashi n'avait pas saisi tout de suite le pourquoi du comment de la situation.

Il avait froncé les paupières et s'était redressé. Oikawa lui avait un peu raconté sa vie, le temps de le réveiller, mais Akaashi pensait.

Il avait dormi sur le canapé.

Pas dans le lit de Bokuto.

\- On a pas eu le courage de te réveiller pour t'envoyer au lit, hier soir, avait fini par glisser Oikawa. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal dormi !

Il avait souri. Akaashi avait fait semblant de l'imiter.

C'était bête mais cela lui faisait bizarre.

Et il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Tout le reste de la courte matinée, Akaashi avait senti. au fond de son corps, entremêlé dans la tapisserie de son estomac, un doute intransigeant. Bokuto était bizarre, non ?

Laissez-moi vous expliquer, le pauvre garçon tournait en rond et jetait des regards hagards vers le plafond. Il n'osait plus regarder Akaashi dans les yeux, et on le sentait raidi, figé, les mouvements saccadés.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Evidemment, il avait une idée d'où cette soudaine gêne lui venait.

C'est que la dernière fois que Bokuto et lui s'étaient retrouvés ensemble dans la même pièce, Akaashi avait fui à la vitesse de l'éclair juste après l'avoir embrassé fougueusement. Il pouvait alors comprendre l'étrange réticence de son ami…

Mais le véritable problème était que cette ambiance engoncée mettait mal à l'aise Akaashi, - par extension - et qu'en plus ! Ce dernier ne voyait absolument aucune solution pour résoudre cette situation. Akaashi aurait pu parler à Bokuto. Mettre cartes sur table, en discuter tant que c'était encore frais.

Mais pour dire quoi ?

Pour s'excuser ? S'excuser de l'avoir embrassé, d'avoir fui, d'avoir créé ce remue-ménage ? Mais cela n'aurait fait que mener, d'abord à un énorme malaise, mais en plus à une question toute aussi simple qu'accablante : _pourquoi diable Akaashi avait-il embrassé Bokuto ?_

Et pour être honnête, Akaashi savait. Lui même avait compris. Lui même en son fort intérieur en était venu à une conclusion à laquelle chaque humain normalement constitué serait venu : Akaashi Aimait Bokuto.

Mais Akaashi était un penseur, sachez-le, et avant de se jeter en avant, porté par ses émotions, il réfléchissait. Trop, sûrement. En tout cas c'étaient les faits.

Et sa raison lui hurlait et lui ressassait mille et une questions : d'accord, il aimait Bokuto, mais avait-il vraiment envie de se retrouver en couple avec lui ? Tout d'abord, Akaashi avait-il envie de s'embarquer dans une relation de la sorte alors qu'il avait déjà beaucoup à gérer dans son existence, notamment avec le théâtre ?

Etait-il prêt à admettre qu'il Aimait ?

Etait-il prêt à laisser tomber les armes, laisser tomber les rêves pour se plonger dans une réalité aussi incertaine que sensible ?

Et en plus, par dessus ces questionnements universelles, suivaient certains beaucoup plus spécifiques à notre danseur. En effet, depuis qu'il avait revêtu ses chaussons de danse, il n'avait cessé de se battre encore et encore et sur tous les fronts à propos d'un seul dogme : ce n'était pas parce qu'il pratiquait la danse classique qu'il aimait les hommes.

Et au fond, et même s'il trouvait cela bête lui même, cela le dérangeait beaucoup.

Aimer ouvertement Bokuto c'était ne plus pouvoir se battre pour cette vérité. Aimer Bokuto c'était s'assujettir aux stéréotypes. Aimer Bokuto c'était perdre un peu de son identité propre. Car s'il aimait Bokuto, tout le monde trouverait encore de nouveaux attributs à leur attitrer.

Aimer Bokuto c'était perdre un peu de sa liberté.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Toujours est-il que malgré toutes ces réflexions, Bokuto n'en était pas moins à trembler derrière Akaashi, fébrile et anxieux, enturbiné dans une veste de jogging dans les coulisses du théâtre.

\- Akaashi, je flippe ma race, lâcha-t-il, alors que notre protagoniste nouait ses chaussons de danse. Donne moi un peu de ton zen, là, ça se fait trop pas, ajouta-t-il malgré tout, jamais débarrassé d'un gentil trait d'humour.

Akaashi força son esprit à s'arracher à son for intérieur. S'il y avait un jour où il ne pouvait pas rêvasser, c'était ce jour-là.

Il fit alors un petit sourire à Bokuto.

\- Mais non, répondit-il d'une voix manquant de puissance. T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, j'en suis sûr.

Et lui aussi ne se sentait plus tout à fait naturel, désormais, avec Bokuto. Une atmosphère gênante les embaumait, et les deux partis ne cessaient de remettre en question chacun de leurs faits et gestes.

Bokuto baissa les yeux, piétina. Il ne piétinait pas d'habitude. Puis il fit un petit sourire.

\- J'espère aussi. Comment ça se passe en général, une journée ? demanda-t-il, l'air de vouloir relancer une conversation.

Alors Akaashi réfléchit.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, là où ils se trouvaient, c'est-à-dire juste derrière la scène. Et le contraste entre obscurité et lumière qui se projetait sur leurs visages donnait un air à la fois trop et pas vraiment réel à la scène.

Akaashi se passa une main rêveuse dans les cheveux, glissant une mèche un poil trop longue à son goût derrière son oreille. La mèche rebiqua immédiatement et vint se replacer à sa position initiale. Akaashi n'avait jamais été un très grand fan de sa tignasse. Mais sa mère avait toujours dit qu'il avait de beaux cheveux. Et de toute façon, à ce point précis de sa vie, le fait était qu'il s'en foutait.

\- Là on attend que Tsukishima arrive, déclara-t-il alors, revenant à la question de son ami. À ce moment-là il nous dira ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il alors, toujours empêtré dans une poignée de nuages. Mais à priori on va s'échauffer, continua-t-il, puis on va répéter quelques scènes qu'on connaît moins bien avant de répéter la pièce depuis le début. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Mais alors lui-même remarquait que son ton était un peu impersonnel. Akaashi avait du mal à se montrer affectueux. À exprimer quoi que ce soit à son ami. Et cela ne faisait que le plonger à nouveau dans cet état flottant et miroitant de déréalisation.

Bokuto sourit malgré tout.

D'un de ces sourires qui rentrent un peu trop dans les joues et qui froncent les sourcils à la fois. Un sourire qui masque autre chose, un sourire falsifié, un sourire tourmenté.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Tsukishima ne mit pas très longtemps à arriver.

À peine l'eût-il entendu qu'Akaashi se dirigea d'un pas faussement léger vers la scène, suivit de près par un Bokuto tremblant.

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui.

Notre danseur classique n'arrivait pas à redescendre sur Terre et il s'en voulait, de se montrer si peu présent, mais il n'était plus que le spectateur d'un film le mettant en scène. Il baissa les yeux en déboulant sur les planches du théâtre, les pupilles inondées d'une lumière aveuglante.

Tout le fatiguait.

Il baissa les yeux. Ses épaules étaient tendues.

Pendant ce temps, les autres arrivaient eux aussi des coulisses, de parts et d'autres de la scène, et Akaashi sentait leurs regards curieux sur lui et Bokuto. Notre protagoniste, trop embourbé dans sa cervelle, finit par s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, imperméable aux murmures de ses collègues. Et Bokuto l'imita aussitôt, se plaçant à la fois beaucoup trop près et beaucoup trop loin de son ami.

Voyez-vous il était là, le problème. Tout était à la fois trop et pas assez désormais, entre eux. Ils étaient trop amis pour être amoureux mais trop amoureux pour être amis.

Quelle tragédie.

Ce matin-là Tsukishima parla un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet il expliqua le programme de la journée (exactement le même qu'Akaashi avait prévu, quelle perspicacité), puis finit par faire l'annonce officielle de l'arrivée de Bokuto.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Akaashi réalisa une chose.

Un détail qui lui avait tiraillé l'esprit la veille encore.

Le premier jour au théâtre de Bokuto, ce n'était pas censé être la veille ?!

Akaashi reçut comme une bassine d'eau froide sur la tête. Il se tourna vivement vers Bokuto. Lequel affichait un sourire poli terriblement crispé. Ils se croisèrent du regard une seconde, et Bokuto dû comprendre qu'Akaashi s'était enfin réveillé, car il hésita une seconde de trop à lâcher son regard.

\- Yamaguchi et moi avons pu être très exigeants, comme vous le savez, dans le choix du dernier danseur qui compléterait la troupe, résumait Tsukishima en fond sonore. Vous pouvez donc être sûrs de la perspicacité de notre nouvelle recrue, déclara-t-il sans une once d'émotion.

Et Akaashi tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses questionnements. Ce n'était pas le moment de couper Tsukishima, pour une fois qu'il faisait des éloges à quelqu'un.

\- Je compte donc sur le groupe dans son intégralité pour faire en sorte de vous adapter à notre nouvel effectif, continuait ce dernier, impassible, afin de pouvoir enfin rendre notre travail non pas éblouissant ; mais tout simplement parfait.

Et les discours d'excellence de Tsukishima, tous dans la pièce les connaissaient. Mais on pouvait voir dans les yeux de Yamaguchi une admiration qui ne ternissait jamais, et une ardeur qui quant à elle grandissait. Sans oublier, dans la foule attroupée devant le _boss_ , un éclat quant à lui tout à fait nouveau ; celui d'un Bokuto qui se retrouvait à la fois flatté d'être là et impressionné par tout ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Mais comme on le sait, c'est en inspirant de grandes choses qu'on parvient à motiver les troupes, et cela s'avérait tout à fait vrai dans cette situation. Tsukishima congédia tout le monde. Chacun se leva avec une énergie retrouvée et un espoir de gloire lustrée.

Mais Akaashi n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ses questions.

Il se leva.

Bokuto juste face à lui ouvrait de grands yeux un peu virevoltants. Akaashi lui attrapa le bras par réflexe, pour attirer son attention.

Cela ne manqua pas. Bokuto sursauta doucement et les deux garçons restèrent une seconde, un peu bêtement, à se regarder.

Akaashi le lâcha, fronça les sourcils, et demanda de but en blanc :

\- Attends, tu ne devais pas déjà venir hier au théâtre ?

Et son ton sonnait un peu sec. Akaashi s'en voulut. Se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Bokuto pinça les lèvres et les paupières.

\- Non ? fit-il, l'air un peu sur la défensive. Tsukishima m'avait dit que je commençais aujourd'hui, histoire de me donner un jour de repos.

Il laissa alors traîner sa phrase en suspens, un peu incertain face au manque de douceur de son ami. Akaashi secoua vaguement la tête, se gratifiant intérieurement d'un tas de reproches.

Il pouvait faire un effort, quand même. Être un peu plus sympa, quand même.

Alors il força un sourire sur son visage. On dit que le simple fait de sourire même sans être sincère libère des molécules dans le corps, elles-même responsables du bonheur. Le bonheur étant lui-même déclencheur de sourires. Akaashi espérait ainsi enclencher un cercle vertueux de bonheur. La science, quelle merveille.

Toujours est-il que Bokuto lui offrit la même grimace.

\- D'accord, je ne comprenais juste pas pourquoi Tsukishima te présentait, tout ça…, fit Akaashi avec un petit rire nerveux.

Et cette fois ce fut Bokuto qui fronça les sourcils.

Le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bond.

\- Bah… T'étais pas là hier de toute façon, pour voir que j'étais pas là ? lâcha son interlocuteur, l'air soudain confus.

Et Akaashi réalisa seulement son erreur.

Il se figea le temps d'un quart de seconde, mais réagit rapidement. Il se rattrapa dans une moue faussement surprise, le temps de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. La vérité ? Il ne se voyait pas franchement avouer à Bokuto qu'il avait eu tellement peur de lui faire face qu'il avait carrément fui son lieu de travail.

Heureusement, c'est à ce-moment là que Yachi, à l'autre bout de la scène, interpella notre protagoniste.

\- Akaashi ! Viens, on a besoin de vous deux dans la scène d'avant l'entr'acte !

Et le coeur d'Akaashi soupira de soulagement. Il se tourna vivement vers Yachi, et fit signe à Bokuto de le suivre.

Dans les quelques secondes que dura leur trajet, Akaashi lâcha simplement :

\- Non, je ne suis pas venu hier car j'étais malade.

Et tant pis si c'était un mensonge vieux comme le monde. Et tant pis si Bokuto ne le croyait pas une seconde. Akaashi s'était tiré d'affaire.

Il n'osa même pas vérifier l'expression de Bokuto. De peur d'avoir l'air suspect.

Et c'est ainsi que lorsque les deux garçons déboulèrent face à Yachi, cette dernière se trouvait déjà debout au milieu d'un cercle composé de Shimizu, Hinata, Kageyama et Sugawara.

Elle sourit. D'abord à Bokuto car il était nouveau puis à Akaashi car elle le trouva étrangement las.

\- Alors ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement motivée ce matin-là.

Il fallait dire aussi que depuis qu'elle sortait avec Shimizu, sa confiance en elle avait considérablement grandi, et la petite et frêle Yachi, gentille hirondelle, se rapprochait désormais plutôt d'un animal de la forêt, mystique et sûr de lui. Peut-être une sorte de renard aux yeux jaunes ou d'un chat sauvage.

Toujours est-il qu'elle avait la situation bien en main :

\- On a juste à revoir cette scène qu'on a pas eu le temps de faire hier, les informa-t-elle.

Hinata, la tête entre les mains, hochait la tête en la regardant. Kagayama fixait son partenaire acrobate d'un air désintéressé, mais écoutait avec tout autant d'attention. Shimizu affichait un gentil sourire en écoutant sa belle ; quant à Sugawara, Akaashi évitait tout simplement de le regarder.

Aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas faire face à ses jugements, ses petites remarques et ses grands airs. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer tout le reste.

\- Donc, Bokuto, fit soudain Yachi.

Akaashi avait un peu décroché de ce que son amie disait. Il fut ramené sur Terre.

Bokuto leva fort haut la tête, histoire de se montrer aussi intéressé que motivé.

En fond sonore, on en entendait d'autres déclamer leur texte ou bien pavaner, s'élancer, danser et chanter sur le parquet. La poussière dansait gentiment dans un rayon de lumière, que l'iris d'Akaashi évitait avec astuce en penchant un tout petit peu la tête sur le côté. Ainsi il profitait un peu de la lumière du soleil dont ils manquaient tant durant l'hiver, mais ne s'enfumait pas la rétine.

\- Bokuto, reprenait Yachi juste devant lui. Donc je crois que Tsukishima t'a expliqué l'histoire de Wild !? Dans cette scène, Hinata, le personnage principal…

Et elle rappela qu'Hinata interprétait un petit garçon, capable de communiquer avec les animaux. Affublé de Kagayama, un corbeau peu chaleureux, il partait à la recherche de Sugawara, un sorcier qui avait, en vérité, transformé les enfants turbulents en animaux. Dans cette scène, Kageyama et Hinata apercevaient Sugawara le sorcier, mais étaient vite rappelés à l'ordre par la méchante mère d'Hinata, interprétée par Shimizu. Cependant, trois autres animaux étaient soudain aperçus à leur tour, aux abords de la forêt : Yachi, doux lapin frileux, Akaashi, grand oiseau fier et tourmenté, et enfin, Bokuto, le hiboux le plus impressionnant de la forêt. Akaashi savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire dans cette scène, mais il avait hâte de voir ce que Bokuto allait improviser pour cette première.

Ce dernier se tenait en cet instant là, maladivement tendu sur le côté.

\- Du coup on va te montrer ce qu'on fait d'habitude quand ton personnage n'est pas là, et on essaiera une deuxième fois avec toi juste pour voir comment tu sens les choses ? termina alors Yachi.

Et tous se tournèrent vivement vers Bokuto, lequel hocha fébrilement la tête.

\- C'est parti alors ! s'enthousiasma alors Hinata.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et tira sur la capuche de Kagayama pour l'inciter à se lever.

\- Allez debout sale corneille ! ricana Hinata tandis que Kageyama se relevait.

Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose à l'attention d'Hinata que personne ne comprit, mais ce dernier se contenta de rigoler, avant de lui sauter dessus, comme pour monter sur son dos.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! s'exclama Kagayama en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, mais au-delà de ses sourcils froncés, on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

Akaashi songea que Kageyama était un enfant qui semblait s'être toujours retenu de jouer. Comme si en étant ouvertement heureux cela défierait la malchance de lui ôter tout ce qu'il possédait de positif. Comme quoi nous étions tous tiraillés par des dilemmes.

En tout cas, Akaashi se leva, réajusta son t-shirt sur ses épaules. Il fallait l'avouer, il était ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu nerveux à l'idée que Bokuto allait le voir exécuter sa chorégraphie. Il déglutit, pinça les lèvres. Il jeta un regard à Bokuto par-dessus son épaule.

Ce dernier l'observait déjà.

Il lui sourit.

Akaashi l'imita.

Mais son coeur manqua un battement.

Un peu tremblant, et bien malgré lui, Akaashi vint se poser en première position dans son coin. Il braqua le regard devant lui. Il avait chaud dans le cou.

Il décida de s'interdire de penser à partir de maintenant.

Il en avait assez de se torturer l'esprit.

Il était là pour travailler.

Par la suite un petit temps de latence passa, et le duo Hinata-Kageyama fit son entrée. Ils déclamèrent quelques répliques, faisant avancer le fil de l'histoire. Yachi, du temps qu'elle ne jouait pas, était responsable de la musique, qu'elle lançait depuis son téléphone. Ainsi, un grondement menaçant se fit entendre, et Sugawara fit son entrée sur la scène.

Ce dernier était capable de jouer n'importe quoi, ou en tous cas d'après ce qu'Akaashi avait vu. Il se présenta, l'air majestueux, droit sur ses jambes et un grand bâton de sorcier à la main. En cet instant-là, l'effet était seulement surprenant, mais lors du Grand Soir et dès les répétitions officielles, l'éclairage, la musique à plein régime et les véritables costumes rendraient le tout tout simplement époustouflant. Et Akaashi, malgré le mépris de Sugawara, ne pouvait que s'incliner face au talent de son aîné.

A peine fut-il traversé par cette pensée qu'une percussion plus forte que les autres fit se retourner d'un même mouvement Hinata et son corbeau, et Sugawara partit dans sa chorégraphie habituelle.

Chaque comédien était limité par quelque chose en général ; pour Sugawara, c'était son costume qui l'encombrait. Ne serait-ce que son bâton : il devait le garder à la main. Or cela rendait les pirouettes plus sujettes aux catastrophes. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte une cape qu'il porterait lorsqu'il serait en véritable costume. Ainsi, le fameux danseur moderne se retrouvait limité dans ses mouvements, mais pas dans son expressivité.

Voyez-vous, il avait ce quelque chose d'incroyable, qui devait plus s'apparenter à ce qu'on appelle communément "le talent". Quand Sugawara vous regardait c'étaient des vagues déchaînées d'émotions qui émanaient de lui. Chaque mouvement avait son sens, et chaque moment figé en avait encore plus. Il tournait, vibrait, se stoppait et se confondait dans les coups de tambour singuliers à son thème musical. Ses yeux débordaient des ardeurs de son personnage et chacun de ses pas semblait le rapprocher un peu plus de celui qu'il était sur scène, mais aussi finalement un peu plus de lui-même. Il grondait de vie, de réalité, de la puissance de l'existence. Et on comprenait rien qu'en l'apercevant que cet homme-là avait trouvé sa place sur les planches du théâtre.

Akaashi le fixait, époustouflé.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé être aussi talentueux.

Et la musique dans ses oreilles se retrouvait décuplée, elle était prête à exploser, l'épicentre musical allait bientôt dominer, mais juste avant de pouvoir toucher du doigt cette jouissance artistique, la musique se coupa presque nette.

Sugawara se figea sur place.

Shimizu faisait son entrée.

Hinata fit volte face, Kageyama s'effaça en quelques pirouettes sur le côté, et Sugawara devait se glisser derrière un arbre faisant parti du décor. Juste à côté d'Akaashi.

Notre protagoniste fit d'abord quelques efforts pour l'ignorer. Le regard droit devant lui, fixant Shimizu.

Mais il finit par jeter un oeil sur la droite, vers Sugawara.

Le danseur moderne l'intercepta aussitôt. Il ne lâcha pas son regard.

Se sentant obligé de dire quelque chose, Akaashi décida d'opter pour le coup du compliment :

\- Toujours aussi spectaculaire, Sugawara, lâcha-t-il d'un ton un peu lustré.

En fond sonore, Shimizu chantait. Sa voix enflait et grondait, et voltigeait de passion. Les murs du théâtre semblaient presque lui répondre.

L'interlocuteur d'Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

\- Merci, répondit-il calmement. Ce n'est pas mon moment de gloire, pourtant, ajouta-t-il, impassible.

Et Akaashi remarqua qu'il jetait de petits regards par-dessus son épaule.

Akaashi savait que juste derrière lui se trouvait Bokuto.

N'aimant pas trop l'air que son aîné prenait en observant son ami, le danseur classique décida de reprendre, pour attirer son attention ailleurs :

\- En tout cas tu ne passeras pas inaperçu, beaucoup aimeraient avoir ton talent, tu sais, affirma-t-il en vérifiant où en était Shimizu dans sa chorégraphie.

Ça aurait été bête de rater sa propre entrée sur scène.

Il entendit Sugawara lâcher un vague ricanement.

\- Keiji, tu pourrais atteindre un niveau tellement supérieur si seulement tu te concentrais pleinement sur ta danse.

Et Akaashi se glaça sur place.

Il ne l'avait pas senti venir, celle-là.

Lui qui croyait être en pleine Guerre Froide, voilà que son opposant lui tirait dessus à l'ancienne.

Ainsi il ne se tourna pas tout de suite vers Sugawara.

Il rejoua ses mots dans son esprit, cherchant comment il était censé interpréter cela. Son ton avait une pointe de défi, une pointe d'arrogance, une pointe de mépris. Mais Akaashi savait qu'il était prit dans ses émotions et qu'il était incapable de démêler le vrai du faux.

Il décida de rester calme. Il expira un vague soupir et se tourna vers son interlocuteur :

\- Je _suis_ concentré sur ma danse, répliqua-t-il brièvement.

Et il maîtrisa sa voix le plus possible. Elle apparue un peu sèche malgré tout.

Sugawara pinça les lèvres, détourna la tête.

\- Non, pas comme tu pourrais l'être, lui répondit-t-il froidement sans le regarder.

Il fixait Shimizu droit devant lui.

Akaashi sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Il allait répliquer mais Sugawara le coupa :

\- Ça se voit dans tes pas que tu ne danses pas la tête vide, tu penses beaucoup trop, Keiji, et ça t'empêche de progresser, affirma durement Sugawara.

Et cette fois les deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent enfin du regard. Ils se défièrent un instant. Akaashi grondait intérieurement et il se sentait bien con de s'énerver pour si peu. Malgré tout, Sugawara lâcha finalement son regard pour fixer Bokuto derrière lui.

Il fit un petit mouvement de menton.

Akaashi osa se retourner.

Bokuto était assis, et fixait, fasciné, Shimizu en train de chanter.

\- Ecoute Keiji, je suis passé par là aussi, commença alors Sugawara.

Et Akaashi refusa de faire face à l'arrogance de Sugawara à nouveau. Refusa de montrer son intérêt. Il écouta, pourtant. Resta figé.

\- Mais j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, d'accord ? reprenait son aîné derrière lui.

Akaashi serra les dents. Serra les poings.

C'était vrai, mais terriblement énervant de se l'entendre dire.

Merci Sugawara, on sait tous très bien que tu es le plus grandiose, le plus talentueux dans cette pièce, pas besoin de la ramener à ce sujet.

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'Akaashi savait très bien ce que Sugawara lui reprochait. Ce dernier n'aimait pas le fait que le danseur classique partage ses pensées entre sa passion et Bokuto.

Et voyez-vous, Akaashi ne niait pas : Sugawara avait vu juste. Cependant le plus jeune n'avait aucune envie de se voir dicter sa façon de penser, simplement sous prétexte que Sugawara était plus vieux, plus talentueux, plus expérimenté.

Et Akaashi s'était bien douté que son aîné serait encore plus agacé ce jour-là. Car non seulement Bokuto l'avait hanté ces dernières semaines avec une persistance incommensurable, mais voilà qu'en plus Akaashi le ramenait en chair et en os au théâtre. Notre protagoniste y songea un court instant. Il lâcha presque l'ombre d'un rire. Cette situation n'avait aucun sens.

Pourquoi Sugawara se mêlait-il de cette histoire pour commencer ?

\- Alors Keiji, écoute-moi, continuait pourtant Sugawara, têtu comme une mule.

Et cette fois, il attrapa le plus jeune par les épaules, le forçant à lui faire face.

Akaashi haussa très haut les sourcils. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Il pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir la force de dix titans et qu'il aurait pu détruire n'importe quoi. Cependant, prit d'un esprit magnanime il resta parfaitement immobile, écouta ce que l' _Autre_ avait à lui dire. Sugawara continua :

\- Keiji, s'il y a bien une chose dans la vie qui ne te trahira jamais c'est ta passion, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle tu peux compter, affirma-t-il alors, très sérieux, le regard fixe.

Akaashi cligna des paupières.

\- Les gens sont décevants, et je sais que tu ne me crois pas en ce moment, continuait-il, mais tu finiras toujours tout seul au final. Je te dis tout ça car je sais que tu as un talent incroyable, ajouta-t-il.

Et Akaashi ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre au sérieux ou non.

\- Mais pour développer ce talent tu dois danser. Jamais personne ne t'apportera autant de joie que la danse, Keiji.

Et sur ce, un temps de latence se fit ressentir.

La musique de Shimizu en fond sonore commençait à faiblir.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Baissa les yeux, releva le regard, regarda à gauche, à droite. Tout était confus dans son esprit.

Allez savoir pourquoi, il pensa tout à coup à Iwaizumi.

Akaashi se demanda s'il lui arrivait d'être confus comme lui.

C'est à cet instant que Sugawarai posa une main sur son épaule. Akaashi sursauta. Sugawara lui dit :

\- Réveille-toi maintenant, c'est à toi.

Et sur ce il le poussa vers la scène.

Akaashi fut aveuglé le temps d'une seconde.

Il était censé danser.

Ce retour à la réalité fut aussi brusque que douloureux. Tout à coup la musique explosa aux oreilles d'Akaashi, et heureusement, ses réflexes prirent le dessus, car il se mit à danser sa chorégraphie.

Pas besoin de réfléchir, il la connaissait par coeur.

Trois pas vers l'avant, un bond, une pirouette, et déjà son art lui permettait d'y voir plus clair. Il avait repris pied et avait retrouvé cette conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Il savait que dans son dos, Sugawara l'observait, plein à craquer de ses jugements. Il savait que derrière lui Bokuto l'observait, probablement trop aveuglé par la relation qu'ils partageaient pour percevoir clairement la présence ou non de son talent. Il savait que devant lui Yachi chantait et progressait sur la scène, et que bientôt ils se croiseraient.

Et il se remit à penser à ce que Sugawara venait de lui dire.

Pourquoi cherchait-il tant à intervenir dans la vie d'Akaashi ?

Qu'avait vécu Sugawara avant de devenir l'étoile qu'il était ? C'était probablement cela la question à se poser d'abord.

Car il semblait se retrouver, se reconnaître en Akaashi. Sugawara semblait vouloir sauver Akaashi faute d'avoir pu se sauver lui-même. Sauver Akaashi de Bokuto, faute d'avoir pu se sauver de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais _qui_ lui avait fait tant de mal ?

Akaashi cessa de penser le temps d'une seconde. Il exécuta une pirouette avec brio.

Qui avait tant fait souffrir Sugawara ?

C'est au moment même où Akaashi formulait cette question dans son for intérieur qu'une seule réponse lui sembla soudainement évidente :

Daichi.

Son coeur fit un petit bond, celui qu'on exécute toujours lorsque l'on croit trouver la splendide solution d'un mystère, ou le résultat compliqué d'une équation.

Pour être honnête, les rumeurs sur l'amour aussi secret que flamboyant que partageaient Sugawara et Daichi ne manquaient pas. Et effectivement, une lueur particulière hantait toujour les prunelles de Sugawara lorsqu'il regardait son acolyte.

Et si son affection n'était tout simplement pas partagée ?

Akaashi pensa alors immédiatement à Kuroo. Comme l'Amour était injuste.

Et ainsi Akaashi ne savait alors plus quoi ressentir entre l'agacement et la curiosité. La pitié et l'admiration. Il vouait tout cela à Sugawara, ce danseur si connu et reconnu. Celui qu'il avait toujours apprécié et déifié.

Peut-être venait-il simplement de réaliser qu'il était tout bonnement humain.

Pourtant, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Akaashi termina sa chorégraphie. Sur le même élancement de bras que d'habitude.

Et c'est ainsi que, un peu haletant, il décida de ne plus penser à Sugawara.

Après tout tant pis pour lui s'il avait le coeur brisé.

Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire la morale dès qu'ils se croisaient.

Akaashi se trouvait alors dos à Yachi. De là il ne pouvait voir ni Bokuto ni Sugawara. Il s'efforça de ne pas froncer les sourcils, pour le bien du spectacle.

A la fin de cette scène, ils entamèrent tous un refrain qui serait réutilisé à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la pièce. Akaashi aimait bien jouer ce passage. Il était plein d'aventures et d'espoirs.

Ainsi lorsque la dernière note de cette chanson fut prononcée par Yachi, tous se regardèrent tour à tour. Shimizu et Sugawara sortirent de leur cachette. Tous s'applaudirent mutuellement. Ils devenaient meilleurs de jour en jour. Cela réchauffa un tout petit peu le coeur fatigué d'Akaashi.

Et c'est alors seulement que ce dernier osa faire un tour sur lui même, relever la tête, et ouvrir les yeux pour faire finalement face à Bokuto.

Il inspira. Son ami s'était levé. Il applaudissait maintenant avec tout autant d'engouement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Putain c'est vraiment trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant, le pas bondissant.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé du poil de la bête.

Akaashi sourit.

Hinata s'approcha de Bokuto, l'air tout aussi enjoué.

\- T'as vu ! Franchement on bosse grave depuis septembre, et ça commence à vraiment ressembler à quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

Kagayama dans le fond observait Hinata et hochait parfois la tête, très discrètement.

\- Je suis sûr on va devenir super _famous_ ! clama alors Hinata, dans un éclat de rire. Obligé les gens vont kiffer ! gloussa-t-il.

Et à la vue de cet enthousiasme, Bokuto se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents à son tour. Hinata et lui se ressemblaient.

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes par la suite, puis il fut finalement décidé qu'on allait reprendre exactement la même scène, sauf que Bokuto s'incluerait au même moment qu'Akaashi et Yachi.

Ainsi notre danseur classique dû encore une fois se coltiner Sugawara juste à côté de lui alors qu'il attendait son tour. Cette fois ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

Tant mieux.

Akaashi gardait le visage fermé. Et il observait, juste en face, derrière une autre partie du décor, Bokuto et Yachi qui semblaient discuter gentiment. Yachi souriait doucement. Bokuto l'écoutait avec intérêt.

Akaashi se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

Malgré tout, il n'eut pas plus de temps que ça pour se poser la question, car sa chanson finit par se mettre en route, et Yachi sortit la première, entamant sa chanson.

Cette fois-ci mille fois plus concentré, Akaashi enchaîna quelques pas, cherchant à exprimer sa sagesse et sa légèreté d'oiseau. Il tourbillonna en virevoltant comme il en avait l'habitude, passa à côté de Yachi, et jeta un petit regard en avant.

Bokuto n'était toujours pas sorti de sa cachette.

Akaashi n'en montra rien, continua sa pirouette, mais au fond de lui son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, juste pour lui. Il n'avait pas compris ? Il chercha à décrypter l'expression sur son visage, mais elle n'exprimait qu'une concentration évasive. Mais que faisait-il ?

Il continua sa chorégraphie. Mais à chaque pas il se souciait un peu plus de Bokuto qui ne bougeait pas.

Etait-il pétrifié ? Et si finalement il n'était pas prêt pour travailler ici ? Et si finalement Tsukishima décidait de le virer ? Et si finalement les craintes de Bokuto étaient fondées ? Et à côté de cela, Akaashi suivait la musique. Les battements étaient de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus forts, de plus en expressifs, et Akaashi grandissait et bouleversait dans ses pas et ses pirouettes. Il savait que le grand moment de la chorégraphie approchait. Encore un battement.

Deux battements.

Trois battements…

C'était là.

Il fit un grand bond, au milieu de la scène, sur la voix cristalline de Yachi qui elle aussi tournait et chantait son coeur pour la pièce. Et c'est exactement à ce moment-là que Bokuto, dans son génie étrange et impalpable, se décida à entrer en scène.

Il jaillit hors de son recoin. Akaashi continua à tourner sur le côté.

Bokuto prit sa place au milieu de la scène. Il partit dans ces chorégraphies dont il avait le secret. À même le sol, il tourbillonnait sur lui même, sur une main, puis l'autre, à moitié debout puis la seconde d'après, sur le dos. Il allait si vite mais à la fois était parfaitement dans le rythme.

La chanson touchait à sa fin, à priori les coeurs battants des spectateurs devaient toucher à leur apogée à ce moment précis, alors Akaashi bondit, dans un grand écart en plein vol, Yachi illuminait toute la pièce par la grandeur de sa voix, et Bokuto s'extirpa pour la première fois dans une pirouette voltigeuse. Il ré-atterrit sur ses deux pieds, les mains vers le ciel. Akaashi était juste à côté de lui, sur le côté, le corps dansant fixement, comme figé dans l'instant, et Yachi, terminant sa dernière note, se tenait fière, un pied en avant et le coeur grand ouvert.

Il y eut un petit silence.

Akaashi reprenait son souffle, qui courait un marathon plusieurs mètres devant lui. Il eut alors l'occasion de réaliser que tous dans la pièce s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer.

Le temps qu'Akaashi baisse les bras, la salle explosa en un crescendo d'applaudissements. Il se mit alors à sourire comme un soleil. Voyez-vous, c'était pour cela qu'il aimait le spectacle.

Il se tourna alors vivement vers Bokuto, qui souriait de toutes ses dents lui aussi, l'air éblouit d'être là, l'air époustouflé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sentant le regard d'Akaashi sur lui, Bokuto se tourna alors à son tour, et en croisant leurs regards, les deux garçons se mirent à rire en coeur. C'était idiot, mais cela libéra alors presque instantanément Akaashi, qui, plus euphorique que joyeux, en vint presque aux larmes à force de rigoler. En face de lui, Bokuto n'en menait pas plus large, et dès que l'un parvenait à se calmer, le rire de l'autre le rappelait à la rigolade.

Ainsi le coeur d'Akaashi finit par se libérer des chaînes qui le tiraillaient depuis le matin même, et il finit par retrouver sa légèreté naturelle. Akaashi n'en revenait pas de retrouver une forme de bien-être, il s'illuminait et il brillait, et il le savait. C'est étrange, quand on va mal on oublie comment ça fait de se sentir bien.

En tout cas, en croisant encore une fois le regard de Bokuto, Akaashi su qu'en face de lui, son ami ressentait exactement la même chose. Tous les deux traînaient un poids derrière eux qui les épuisait : celui de leur amour interrompu et de cette pièce qui les inquiétaient tant.

Malgré tout, en cet instant, tous leurs soucis semblaient soudainement résolus, et Akaashi, trop plein de cette joie soudaine, de cette euphorie libératrice, de ces rires bruyants d'une affection qu'ils ne cachaient qu'à moitié, finit par se laisser tomber dans les bras de Bokuto. Calé comme il se doit entre ses bras grondants et aimants. Bokuto le serra contre lui, et Akaashi entendait son coeur battre à travers sa poitrine, et ressentait les échos de son rire dans sa cage thoracique.

Soudain il n'avait plus de problèmes, soudain plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et alors qu'il s'écartait, ne voulant pas sous-entendre quoi que ce soit pour les autres à travers cette étreinte, il songea que peu importait comment Bokuto et lui qualifiaient leur relation. Du temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, Akaashi avait le sentiment qu'il ne serait jamais plus heureux.

Il releva les yeux.

Il s'était promis de ne plus y penser, mais un ' _fuck you Sugawara'_ lui traversa l'esprit.

Il ricana vaguement.

Bokuto souriait.

Ils se croisèrent du regard. Un échange bien particulier. Et dans ses prunelles parfumées d'or qu'il avait tant décrit, Akaashi retrouva l'émotion qui l'avait traversé le soir même où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Et le pire, voyez-vous, c'était qu'Akaashi partageait exactement ce que Bokuto ressentait.

Mais, aussi vivement que doucement, Akaashi décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour réitérer l'expérience. Non seulement tout le monde les regardait, mais il avait toujours une peur sous-jacente. Qui certes en cet instant lui semblait ridicule, mais Akaashi était un sage garçon, et il savait qu'il l'aurait regretté plus tard, s'il avait embrassé Bokuto à ce moment-là. Il recula très doucement. Les mains de Bokuto tombèrent naturellement sur ses hanches, puis les quittèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard dont Akaashi n'était même pas certain du sens.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hinata se décida à bondir hors de la pseudo-foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

\- _OMG_ ! s'exclama-t-il, frétillant. C'est trop cool, Bokuto ! Clâma-t-il en s'approchant.

Bokuto se détourna d'Akaashi, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Merci ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Mais sérieux ! reprit instantanément Hinata. Genre au début j'ai cru t'avais pas calé tu devais arriver, t'sais ! Ricana-t-il d'abord. Mais après, dès que t'es arrivé, dans toute la scène ça a fait genre " _fouaaahh_ " ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Et il accompagna cette interjection d'un large mouvement de bras.

\- Et après avec Yachi qui chantait et Akaashi qui dansait, c'était trop " _pfouuuush_ " ! enchaîna-t-il en brandissant les bras en l'air cette fois.

Bokuto ne cessait de sourire, illuminé de fierté. Il renchérit :

\- Nan mais tellement, genre quand on était tous ensemble, ça faisait trop " _Bwoooh_ " ! s'exclama-t-il, entre l'éclat de rire et la parole. Et moi j'étais genre " _Heyyyy_ " ! ajouta-t-il, cette fois en rigolant.

Et cette discussion n'en aurait jamais terminé, si dans le fond Kagayama ne s'était pas offusqué :

\- Oh naan, v'là quelqu'un qui rentre dans son jeu à parler avec des bruits maintenant ! râla-t-il, les bras croisés, à propos d'Hinata.

Et cela déclencha une vague de rire dans toute la pièce. Même Akaashi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Hinata se retourna alors vers Kageyama, et Akaashi vit le sourire qu'ils échangèrent. Celui des vieux amis qui se connaissent trop bien et qui aimeraient en savoir encore davantage. Akaashi aurait juré qu'il n'avait jamais autant ri au travail.

Tout ça grâce à Bokuto.

Dans le fond, même Tsukishima affichait l'esquisse d'un sourire tandis qu'il observait sa troupe, si joyeuse.

Par la suite, beaucoup vinrent faire des compliments à Bokuto, composés de surprise, de changements d'avis, de sourcils haussés et d'airs loufoques. "Je croyais que j'aimais pas le Breakdance avant !" ; "C'est trop cool que tu fasses parti de la pièce, on a rarement vu ça dans une comédie musicale !" ; "C'est génial ce que tu fais, ça apporte du changement à tout le reste !".

Et au final, c'est Nishinoya, aussi grand par son charisme qu'il était petit en taille, qui vint s'adresser à Bokuto :

\- Je suis grave impressionné, c'est vraiment cool ce que tu fais, commença-t-il, accompagné de son petit air fier habituel. T'as fait quelle école pour réussir à progresser avec une danse comme ça ? demanda-t-il par la suite.

Il était persuadé que tout le monde vivait dans son petit monde de Grandes Écoles et de combats élitistes contre l'art conventionnel.

Bokuto fit une drôle de tête. L'air un peu gêné.

\- Heu, je n'ai fait aucune école de danse, en fait, avoua-t-il.

Il devait soudain ne plus se sentir à sa place. Akaashi le vit dans son expression. Il se plaça bien droit à côté de lui en guise de soutien.

Pourtant, en face d'eux, le regard de Nishinoya s'illumina :

\- Sérieux ?! fit-il, l'air sincèrement surpris.

Car si Nishinoya se donnait de grands airs, il ne mimait jamais quoi que ce soit. On pouvait compter sur sa sincérité.

\- Putain, j'suis choqué, reprit-il avec sourire, comment t'en es arrivé à un niveau pareil ? demanda-t-il alors, histoire de continuer la discussion.

Bokuto était un original dans ce monde-là. Evidemment que Nishinoya le trouvait fascinant.

\- En fait..., commença Bokuto, en regagnant un peu de confiance. J'ai dansé dans la rue pendant vraiment longtemps en espérant me faire un peu de thune, expliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus fine que d'habitude. Forcément, ça fait progresser à force, et c'est grâce à Akaashi que je me suis retrouvé ici, clôtura-t-il en glissant une main dans le dos de son ami.

Bokuto et Akaashi échangèrent alors un regard, se sourirent. Nishinoya les coupa :

\- _Omg_ mais c'est vraiment trop cool, s'exclama-t-il alors. Genre tu vois quand tu vas dans les écoles ils cherchent absolument à te faire rentrer dans des cases bien précises alors que finalement, c'est peut-être toi qui a réussi le plus à développer parmi nous parce que…

Et il continua comme ça pendant un long moment.

Et si Akaashi était d'accord avec lui à un certain niveau, il le trouvait tout de même bien arrogant de parler de la sorte. Akaashi se trouvait très chanceux d'avoir pu aller dans une grande école de danse. Il se trouvait chanceux d'avoir eu les moyens d'y entrer, d'avoir été conditionné dès son enfance à apprécier l'art grâce par ses parents. Il se trouvait chanceux d'avoir grandi dans un milieu où il avait accès à l'Art et à toutes sortes d'expressions artistiques, et il avait conscience que tout cela avait beaucoup joué dans la création de la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un qui avait la chance de pouvoir gagner sa vie en dansant au lieu de se tuer à la tâche dans un métier qu'il n'appréciait même pas. Car si en effet il avait toujours énormément travaillé, et qu'il restait responsable de son progrès et de sa motivation à danser, il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance, tout simplement, d'avoir la possibilité de s'épanouir dans ce qui était fait pour lui.

Et tout cela, c'étaient des choses dont il avait prit conscience en connaissant Bokuto. Et lui, Akaashi le trouvait bien courageux. Personne n'avait fait écouter Mozart à Bokuto quand il était petit, personne ne l'avait inscrit aux cours de danse quand il avait cinq ans, personne n'avait mentionné la possibilité qu'il puisse aller dans une quelconque école après le lycée. Et tout cela, non pas parce que ses parents n'étaient pas d'aussi bons parents que d'autres. Tout simplement car l'éducation coûte chère, que la culture, encore plus, et que le monde de l'Art aime rarement s'ouvrir à ceux qui n'y sont pas initiés. Car l'Art n'est pas accessible, car il fait peur à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, car c'est trop difficile d'en vivre et qu'on y est pas les bienvenus si on y a pas été élevé.

Et Akaashi observait Bokuto et voyait une lueur en lui, une énergie, une positivité, une motivation incroyable. Akaashi l'aimait, voyez-vous, et maintenant il le savait, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'y penser. Son coeur battait plus fort, et pas plus vite, dans sa poitrine. Il tambourinait et l'ébranlait, et Akaashi était tellement fier de Bokuto. Lui qui n'était pas né dans ce monde qui le fascinait pourtant, et qui se fermait tellement à tous les étrangers, avait finalement réussi à s'y forger une place. Maintenant il était prêt à briller, maintenant il était prêt à épater.

Et au fond de la tête d'Akaashi, c'est les tambourinements d' _Hamilton_ qui claironnaient :

" _I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish"_

Akaashi croyait en Bokuto. Peut être allait-il révolutionner le monde. Akaashi n'en aurait pas été étonné.

Peut-être que grâce à lui chacun saurait accepter un peu plus son prochain. Peut-être que grâce à lui l'Art serait accessible à beaucoup d'autres. Peut-être que grâce à lui le monde serait sensiblement meilleur. Même si cela ne devait concerner que l'Angleterre, que Londres, que Noveapolis, qu'Akaashi et lui.

Bokuto allait changer un monde, il en était sûr.

Et peut-être que ce monde c'était simplement celui d'Akaashi.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le même entrain.

Bokuto était merveilleux, pour être honnête. Son inquiétude du matin se retrouvait alors parfaitement infondée, tandis qu'il progressait avec engouement sur scène et parmi les autres acteurs. Et il illuminait Akaashi, qui parvenait enfin à se détendre à son tour, et à sortir de son brouillard cervellique. Il parvenait à sourire, à rire. Et danser, ne l'oublions pas, lui rafraichissait le corps tout entier.

Il lui arrivait malgré tout de capter le regard de Sugawara dans la périphérie de sa vision, de temps à autres. Ce dernier le surveillait. Et Akaashi se trouvait un peu agacé. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Mais bizarrement il savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour lui de comprendre le fond de cette histoire.

Alors il se laissa un peu vivre, un peu plus tranquillement.

Arrivés à l'heure du déjeuner, Akaashi était supposé manger avec Yachi et Shimizu, comme d'habitude, et Bokuto devait simplement s'ajouter au trio. Mais avant cela ce dernier devait aller chercher son repas dans les coulisses, alors Akaashi l'accompagna.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta première journée ? demanda Akaashi avec un doux sourire tandis que les deux garçons marchaient vers leur loge.

Bokuto baissa la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il n'y avait personne à part eux derrière la scène. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, une espèce de pénombre régnait sur cet endroit, barricadé de morceaux de décors, d'immenses rideaux, de costumes en veux-tu en voilà, et le tout saupoudré de poussière.

\- J'adore être ici, répondit simplement Bokuto, le corps entier illuminant les alentours d'optimisme.

Jamais Akaashi ne l'avait vu si peu loquace, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de mauvais augure ce jour-là. La joie émanait littéralement de lui. Akaashi sourit.

Le bruit de leur pas grinçait contre le vieux parquet.

\- Je crois que cet endroit t'adore tout autant, répliqua alors notre danseur classique.

Et ce dernier se trouva plutôt fier de la tournure de sa phrase.

Cela fit doucement rire Bokuto, qui se tourna vers Akaashi. Ce dernier l'imita. Il ralentirent, s'observèrent un instant.

Akaashi savait qu'il clignait bien trop vite des paupières, aussi décida-t-il de baisser le regard. Bokuto s'illuminait tant qu'il lui était impossible de le regarder directement.

Cependant, ce dernier soupira.

Le coeur d'Akaashi s'arrêta. C'était louche. Il fit de son mieux pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ce souffle du coeur, mais c'était ridicule. Ils n'étaient que deux dans un silence vaguement troublé par les éclats des autres comédiens juste à côté.

\- C'est dommage qu'on ne danse pas plus que ça ensemble, fit alors remarquer Bokuto, brisant le silence.

Akaashi releva le nez. Ouf. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il craignait.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il. Nos personnages ne se parlent même pas, attesta-t-il.

L'oiseau d'Akaashi était trop grand, trop pure, le rapace de Bokuto était trop pailleté, trop glorieux. A quoi bon leur faire s'adresser la parole ? Il y a certaines combinaisons que l'humain ne trouvera pas esthétique, et elles ont beau être possibles et réalisables, il refuse simplement d'en témoigner dans l'Art qu'il se donne à voir.

Cependant.

Parfois il suffit d'un peu d'audace pour créer des associations qui surprendront, mais qui toucheront le coeur. Il suffit parfois d'un peu d'audace pour créer une oeuvre d'art.

Et c'est avec un peu d'audace que Bokuto, un brin moqueur, fit un petit pas sur le côté, l'air d'imiter la danse classique chérie de son ami.

Akaashi sourit.

\- C'est censé être quoi, ça ? gloussa-t-il, un peu bêtement.

Peu importe, personne n'était là pour le voir papillonner devant Bokuto.

\- Quoi, je danse pas assez bien pour toi ? ricanna l'intéressé.

Et pour poursuivre dans sa lancée, il fit à nouveau une vague esquisse d'entrechat, tout sourire.

\- Alors ? Alors ? répéta-t-il. J'suis gracieux comme ça ? rigola-t-il.

Et il dressa les bras au dessus de sa tête.

Non, ce n'était pas du tout gracieux.

Mais Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il apporta une main à sa bouche et s'approcha à petits pas de son ami, lui attrapant un bras.

\- T'arrêtes de te moquer de moi, oui ! s'exclama-t-il, un éclat de rire dans la voix.

Et il tira gentiment sur son bras, l'air de le maintenir. Bokuto haussa haut les sourcils.

\- Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de danser, clama-t-il, l'air tragique, en plaquant une main contre son front.

Et c'est exactement à ce moment là que quelqu'un, sur la scène, à une cloison de là, mit en marche une chanson.

\- Hey ! C'est la chanson de mon personnage ! s'exclama Akaashi.

C'est qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, cet air-là. C'était le sien après tout. Et c'était son premier rôle. La première oeuvre qui lui soit destinée, c'était un symbole de cette période de sa vie. Akaashi sourit, fit un tour sur lui même.

Ses angoisses du matin s'envolaient peu à peu.

Si l'âme d'Akaashi avait dormi un peu trop longtemps ce jour-là, épuisée par les angoisses et les obligations de son maître, elle semblait tout à coup pleinement s'éveiller.

\- Si rien ne peut t'empêcher de danser, alors danse, répliqua alors Akaashi, l'air doucement moqueur, un peu gentil, un peu rieur.

Il laissa sa tête tourner vers l'arrière. Et toujours dans le fond, son air chancelait. Et Akaashi, cette fois, sentait son coeur s'éveiller. Vous savez quoi, peut être que Sugawara avait raison ; peut être que la passion est la seule chose qui saura toujours nous sauver. Mais vous n'imaginez pas la joie d'Akaashi lorsqu'il fit une pirouette, et vit Bokuto lui sourire, tendre un bras en avant, et le suivre dans sa danse. Et bien sûr leurs pas n'avaient rien à voir. Là où l'un voltigeait dans des salto rocambolesques, l'autre, tout en subtilité, s'appliquait à capter la lumière et les sons. Mais jamais l'ombre et la lumière ne s'étaient si bien mêlées, jamais l'eau et le feu n'avait créé une telle harmonie. Et Akaashi tournoyait, et entre quelques pas subtils il apercevait son ami, son amour, qui le suivait et le regardait tout autant. Et jamais leurs coeurs n'avaient tant battu en même temps. Ces deux là se croisaient, se captaient le temps d'un instant, se faisaient écho constamment, et en cet instant c'était une symphonie qu'ils créaient.

Et plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus la musique enflait, plus les notes scandaient leur sens, leur essence, et Akaashi ne lâchait jamais Bokuto du regard. Ils s'approchaient, se touchaient, se lâchaient, s'éloignaient, et on n'avait jamais vu si impromptu duo mais pour être tout à fait honnête ; ils étaient magnifiques. Et tandis que leurs deux coeurs d'artistes, un peu perdus l'un à travers l'autre, battaient au rythme de la musique, ce n'étaient que des sourires qu'ils échangeaient, que des vérités. Et Akaashi sentait, au fond de son coeur qui soufflait son sang dans tout son organisme, que quelque chose de somptueux grandissait en lui. Et il aurait pu fermer les yeux, couper la musique, mais parfois on ne pouvait chasser la réalité. Il était amoureux, chers amis, il était amoureux. Et il souriait, éblouissait, et il dansait, et Bokuto juste en face de lui, tantôt si proche, tantôt plus loin, avait ce même trouble sur le visage.

L'amour ça se reconnait, ça se lit dans les yeux.

Et tandis que la musique montait, scandait, gonflait l'air de ses notes fabuleuse, Akaashi tournoyait plus fort, Bokuto faisait de plus folles pirouettes, ils tournaient la tête pour se regarder, voir s'admirer, vérifier s'ils ne rêvaient pas, vérifier encore si leurs regards s'accordaient.

Akaashi connaissait la suite de la musique.

Et tandis qu'il sentait son visage lui chauffer sur les joues, ses yeux briller, sa nuque s'ébouillanter, il appréhenda la dernière note, le coeur bondissant, battant de tant de perfection. Il fit un dernier saut, qu'il sut incroyable au moment où il l'exécuta. Ça arrive, quand on est complètement investi dans ce qu'on fait.

Et quand il ré-atterrit sur ses pieds, les bras juste devant les hanches, il se retrouva parfaitement en face de Bokuto.

Ils avaient la même mine, à la fois surprise, effarouchée, et stupéfiée du tableau qu'ils avaient tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre.

Bokuto fut le premier à sourire.

Le coeur entier d'Akaashi sembla s'illuminer. Son coeur irradia sur le coup alors qu'il laissait ses bras retomber et qu'il explosait dans un sourire.

Seulement. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient tellement pas lâchés du regard qu'ils en avaient occulté une réalité bien plus concrète.

En effet, un soudain tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre à l'entrée de la scène.

Bokuto et Akaashi sursautèrent de concert, et firent volte-face vers cette sortie.

Juste en face d'eux se tenaient tous les personnages de la troupe. Et au premier rang se tenait un Tsukishima indescriptible. Il avait un visage éclairé, et il applaudissait d'un air distrait. Jamais Akaashi ne l'avait vu applaudir qui que ce soit.

\- Akaashi, c'était merveilleux ! s'exclama soudain Yachi, en s'extirpant hors du groupe.

Et la voix de la jeune fille ramena instantanément Akaashi sur Terre.

Il quitta son air éberlué, et sourit avec chaleur.

\- Merci, répondit-il le coeur brillant, époustouflant de soleil.

Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers Bokuto. Il était dans le même état. Akaashi fut incapable de retenir un rire résonnant d'affection. Yachi sourit.

\- Vous êtes vraiment incroyables, tous les deux, commenta alors Shimizu en s'approchant de sa petite-amie.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Les deux filles se sourirent.

Bokuto baissa les yeux, sourit lui aussi. Il piétina. (Il ne piétinait jamais d'habitude, rappelons le.) Comme s'il voulait se rapprocher d'Akaashi mais ne pouvait pas. Ne voulait pas.

\- C'est vraiment trop stylé, clama la voix de Nishinoya quelque part dans la foule.

Et Bokuto releva un peu le nez. Il l'avait reconnu.

Cependant, les commentaires et les compliments avaient beau pleuvoir, un seul restait silencieux, comme s'il était en profonde réflexion.

Tsukishima.

Les minutes passaient, et peu à peu le petit groupe de comédiens se dissipa. Certains discutaient, d'autre retournaient s'échauffer sur scène. Même Yamaguchi avait disparu, et Tsukishima restait seul, muet et la main contre la bouche, l'index sous le nez, l'air de réfléchir.

Akaashi se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit en cet instant. Il faisait de son mieux pour se résigner : son chef était si silencieux qu'il ne leur ferait probablement aucun commentaire. Cependant, au vu de sa mine surprise quelques minutes auparavant, et de son mutisme étrange depuis un instant, Akaashi s'avouait curieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard accordé avec Bokuto.

Lui aussi se posait des questions.

Et les deux garçons semblaient s'être complètement résignés à n'avoir jamais aucune réponse à leurs interrogations, ils en étaient presque à tourner les talons pour aller à leur loge, quand tout à coup une voix qu'ils n'attendaient plus résonna sur la droite :

\- Keiji !

Les deux garçons se figèrent.

Akaashi tourna la tête.

Tsukishima se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Tsukishima ? répondit Akaashi.

Et sa voix trébucha un peu.

Akaashi se sentit un peu con.

Il sentit Bokuto le regarder mais fit mine de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

\- J'ai réfléchi, déclara Tsukishima d'un air tout à fait décidé.

Akaashi ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, joignit les deux mains.

\- J'ai réfléchi et j'ai pris une décision, reprit Tsukishima.

Et cette fois à leur hauteur, ce dernier remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de fixer Akaashi dans les yeux.

\- Je veux que vous dansiez en duo pour la pièce, imposa-t-il alors, brusquement.

Il avait l'air d'un empereur face au Monde qui lui restait à conquérir.

Akaashi déglutit. Il vit Bokuto s'agiter à côté de lui. Le temps d'un instant il crut que sa main cherchait la sienne. Tsukishima fronça les sourcils.

\- Il faut que vous dansiez ensemble, répéta-t-il. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais…

Il marqua une pause. Akaashi n'osa même plus respirer.

\- On ne peut pas rater une opportunité pareille."

 ****

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?_**

 _ **Que pensez vous de la relation de Bokuto et Akaashi, maintenant ? Pourquoi pensez vous que Sugawara est après Akaashi comme ça ? Que pensez vous de sa philosophie ? Vous auriez eu peur à la place de Bokuto, vous ? XD Nishinoya et ses grandes idées de rebelle artistique, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous êtes d'accord avec Tsukishima : Bokuto et Akaashi doivent se mettre en duo ? Sinon, petite question technique : il ne vous à pas paru trop long ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, sur ce on se retrouve bientôt je l'espère, en tous cas je vous tiens au courant sur le blog de la fic, dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _ **sur Tumblr !**_

 _Love you guys, prenez soin de vous :*_


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour à tous, ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver après cette pause dis donc !_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 28, jusqu'ici j'ai déjà écrit le 29 et le 30, ils restent à perfectionner ;)_

 _Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux en tous cas, j'espère que vous allez bien et merci pour vos retours, quant aux anciens, quelle joie de vous retrouver chaque semaine ! :D_

 _Remerciements à Akimitsu N, encore et toujours, pour sa correction !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bon chapitre ;)_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Yaku va s'installer à la maison, lâcha finalement Lev, tandis qu'il saisissait sa tasse de café.

Un petit silence passa.

Akaashi cligna des yeux.

Il faisait très froid ce jour là, mais aussi très clair. Une grande vague de soleil se jetait dans le petit salon d'Akaashi.

Lev était assis sur le canapé, plié en quatre, les genoux rabattu contre lui tant il était grand et tant son siège était bas. Il frétillait des doigts, entre tension et excitation.

Akaashi quant à lui posa le plateau qu'il tenait entre les mains sur la table basse. Il haussa très haut les sourcils, et se mit à sourire.

\- Yaku va s'installer _chez toi_?! s'exclama-t-il, un éclat de rire dans la voix.

Et son rire résonna gentiment dans l'appartement.

Lev leva la tête en souriant, un vrai soleil ambulant.

\- La classe, hein ? répliqua-t-il, aux anges.

Et Akaashi rigola doucement. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Lev, puis attrapa sa tasse qu'il serra entre ses doigts. Il se sentait léger ce jour là. Joyeux, lumineux.

Il ne se sentait pas fatigué.

Bizarrement tout semblait plus simple récemment, tout semblait plus grand, plus clair, plus doux. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Tsukishima avait décidé de mettre Bokuto et Akaashi en duo pour la pièce, et notre protagoniste avait toujours du mal à en revenir.

Il avait été impressionné de premier abord, ça c'est sûr. Anxieux, même. Voir défaitiste. Il aurait presque protesté, si danser avec Bokuto ne lui avait pas procuré tant de joie.

C'est que notre Akaashi avait toujours été un grand solitaire. Et devoir tout à coup se plier aux exigences d'un duo lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé autrement que seul sous les projecteurs. Et si l'idée d'un partenariat lui avait semblé grotesque sur le coup, à chaque nouvelle chorégraphie Akaashi réalisait que cette décision était tout bonnement grandiose.  
Il adorait cela.

Oh, c'était beaucoup de travail, bien sûr. Mais plus il s'épuisait à la tâche, plus la présence de Bokuto le ravivait. Son ami souriait comme un soleil lui aussi ces derniers jours. Il riait aux éclats et virevoltait comme une hirondelle au printemps.

Ils formaient un joli duo tous les deux. Ils étaient beaux.

Toujours est-il qu'en ce samedi après-midi, Lev avait affirmé à Akaashi qu'il avait une information de la plus haute importance à lui apprendre. Notre danseur classique, surpris, l'avait gentiment invité à prendre le café. C'est ainsi que Lev avait dévoilé le fameux secret : _son Yaku allait s'installer chez lui._

\- Eh bah dis donc, commenta alors Akaashi. Il en a du courage, Yaku ! lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

Et Lev s'esclaffa.

Il flottait sur cette scène un sentiment de plénitude. Tout était si calme et serein qu'on en aurait presque cru une scène d'un vieux film et non pas de la réalité.

Akaashi sourit. Tout était plus simple, plus facile… Ses tourments lui semblaient bien lointain en cet instant, tous les problèmes de son existence semblaient soudain réglés.

\- Il emmenage mercredi, annonça alors Lev.

Et en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, il souriait. Cela fit du baume au coeur à Akaashi. Lev avait bien changé, mais finalement lui aussi. Et les deux jeunes hommes s'apportaient quelques petites choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais trouvé autrement qu'en étant plus ou moins forcés de se côtoyer au départ.

\- J'ai tellement hâte, avoua alors Lev, soudainement, en rabaissant sa tasse.

Et il se tourna vers Akaashi, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je l'aime tellement ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il aurait pu parler n'importe quelle autre langue, qu'Akaashi aurait tout de même compris, tant en effet l'Amour résonnait dans sa voix.

Akaashi baissa les yeux en souriant.

C'est qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Mais il ne voulait pas que cela se voit trop dans ses yeux.

Cependant, de telles émotions devaient naturellement émaner du corps des gens, car Lev se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé avant de déclarer, l'air un peu moqueur, un peu furtif :

\- Et toi alors ? Quand est-ce que Bokuto s'installe ici, hein ?

Et Akaashi marqua une petite pause. Il mit une seconde à déchiffrer les mots de son voisin.

\- C'est pas demain la veille, répondit-il alors, l'air de ricaner.

Et il était un peu gêné, alors il apporta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Fit mine de savourer. Les yeux baissés, afin de ne pas pouvoir croiser le regard de Lev, qui rigolait pourtant depuis sa portion de canapé.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il, tout amusé de la situation, et surtout plein d'Amour dans le coeur.

L'amour rend heureux de tout.

\- Tu dis ça, mais en vrai moi je vois bien tes petits sourires ! ajouta alors Lev en agitant la main.

Akaashi ne savait pas s'il était agacé ou bien amusé de l'attitude de Lev. Il se contentait de fixer la table face à lui avec un petit sourire attentif.

\- Et t'es tout content depuis que tu peux _le_ voir tous les jours, alors fais pas genre " _c'est pas demain la veille_ " bla bla bla…! s'exclamait ainsi Lev à sa droite.

Et Akaashi avait toujours le nez planté dans sa tasse, alors Lev lui donna un petit coup de coude pour l'embêter.

\- Attention à mon café ! râla Akaashi.

Alors il posa sa tasse dont le contenu valdinguait. Lev lui donna un deuxième coup de coude en rigolant. Puis un autre. Alors Akaashi répliqua et commença à le pousser.

\- Laisse moi tranquille ! imposa-t-il en riant.

Et Lev obtempéra. Quel enfant mature, dis donc.

Ils soupirèrent de concert, chacun le regard un peu perdu. Voyez vous, il y avait une atmosphère qui avait changé depuis le début de l'année. L'adolescence est fouillie, vous savez. Elle est âcre et brûlante. C'est dans cet état d'enfance qui perdure et qui se laisse survivre encore un peu dans le coeur des adultes qu'Akaashi et Lev s'étaient connus. Et si l'auteur radote gentiment, c'est que c'est là un point important : nous n'avions plus affaire à des enfants. C'était des coeurs d'hommes, c'était des coeurs de grands, qui sirotaient ensemble leur cafés paisibles dans la lumière bien concrète.

\- Bon, reprit ainsi Lev, l'air plus doux, comme s'il savait lui même ce que nous disions sur lui. Quand est-ce que tu lui dis alors, à Bokuto ?

Et Akaashi tourna faiblement la tête.

\- Que je lui dis quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bah, répliqua Lev, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Quelqu'un klaxonna dehors.

\- Que tu l'aimes !

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Le lendemain, dimanche après-midi, Akaashi était chez la Troupe. Calé en arrière dans le canapé, les pieds posés sur une chaise qui se trouvait là, au beau milieu du passage, il écoutait.

Bokuto était juste à côté de lui. Akaashi sentait sa chaleur. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. De temps en temps, ils tournaient tous les deux la tête et réalisaient comme ils étaient proches, alors ils rigolaient. Un peu bêtement. Sans un mot de plus. Il n'y en a plus besoin lorsque l'on sait déjà danser ensemble. Lorsque les sensations ont déjà appris à circuler sans avoir besoin de la parole.

Kuroo, quant à lui, depuis son perchoir sur le rebord de la table du salon, jetait des coup d'oeil de temps en temps. Il était impassible.

Pourtant, Kenma devait lire dans son silence quelque chose d'unique. Car il ne cessait de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de lui tirer la manche, prétextant vouloir lui montrer quelque chose sur son téléphone, pour attirer son attention. Il semblait de plus en plus fatigué ces derniers jours. Bokuto avait dit qu'il avait un pic dans une lourde série d'oraux, qui lui tombait dessus à cette époque là. Pauvre garçon.  
Pourtant il faisait de son mieux pour se manifester auprès de Kuroo, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessairement dans sa nature. Kuroo le remerciait par des gentils sourires, des sourires intimes avec les yeux baissés et les visages très proches. Il l'attirait contre lui de temps à autre, ou lui soufflait quelque chose à l'oreille. Kenma haussait parfois un sourcil, puis approuvait. Ou bien ils rigolaient discrètement tous les deux, pleins de manigances. Akaashi les observait du coin de l'oeil et songeait que, dites donc, ils ressemblaient de plus en plus à Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

Ces derniers, d'ailleurs, étaient assis tous les deux dans leur éternel pouf turquoise. Ils se murmuraient des choses de temps à autre, et s'embrassaient entre deux rayons de soleil. Oikawa avait le teint pâle. Iwaizumi, à l'instar de Kenma, voyait s'affaisser sous ses yeux de lourdes cernes bleues. Akaashi ne posait pas de questions.

On ne posait jamais de questions au sujet d'Iwaizumi.

Ici aussi l'air était moins lourd malgré tout. Malgré les déboires qui allaient et venaient à travers la troupe, des choses avaient été réglées au sein même de la troupe. Et si tout le monde n'était pas nécessairement au courant, cela avait le don de changer l'ambiance. Ainsi les volets étaient grands ouverts. C'était le bazar mais on pouvait marcher à son aise. Tout le monde portait de gros pulls, dont on commençait à se lasser durant ce mois de février fatigué. Vivement le printemps, vivement l'été. Vivement qu'on puisse se plaindre d'avoir trop chaud. Vivement qu'on puisse regarder nos pulls avec envie.

La discussion allait de gauche, à droite, de ceci à cela. On ne parlait pas de grand chose, jusqu'au moment où Kuroo déclara :

\- Au fait, j'ai croisé Kindaichi.

Il dit cela sans aucune intonation. Akaashi aurait aimé être aussi doué que lui quand il était question de rester de marbre.

En tout cas, ces mots attirèrent l'attention de tout le monde. Un silence très plat se fit. Personne n'osait demander. Mais tout le monde pensait très fort : " _Il a parlé de Kunimi ?"_.

Alors Kuroo reprit carrément :

\- Il m'a parlé de Kunimi.

Dieu soit loué les gens directs.

Tout le monde tira le nez vers l'avant.

\- Il va bien ? s'interrogea Oikawa en caressant les cheveux d'Iwaizumi.

\- Il est sorti de l'hôpital ? renchérit Bokuto en fronçant fort les sourcils.

Kuroo baissa les yeux, secoua la tête. Akaashi amena une main devant sa bouche, un peu tendu, un peu inquiet. Il ne le connaissait pas, ce garçon là, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Mais son malheur était si grand que l'on avait tous mal au coeur en pensant à lui.

\- Il ont dit qu'ils allaient le garder à l'hosto, apparemment, expliqua alors Kuroo.

Et Kenma acquiesça comme s'il savait déjà tout. Sans doute était-ce le cas.

Iwaizumi, quant à lui, baissa la tête.

\- Kindaichi est pas trop rentré dans les détails, expliqua alors Kuroo. Mais apparemment à l'hosto ils le force à manger, et tout… ajouta-t-il. Et puis ils doivent lui faire voir un psy, ou je sais pas. Enfin, j'en sais rien.

Il haussa les épaules. Le tout était un peu fouilli. Sans doute car la conversation avec Kindaichi l'avait été aussi.

C'est comme ça que commence les rumeurs.

\- Ils vont le soigner, déclara alors Kenma, l'air très certain de ce qu'il affirmait.

Et cette phrase sonna comme un constat. Pas comme un espoir. Etrangement c'était devenu rare d'avoir la certitude d'être guéri lorsque l'on cherchait à se faire soigner. Pourtant, est-il vraiment possible de guérir quand les racines de nos blessures sont dans le coeur ?

Bokuto releva le menton.

\- Ouais, il va s'en sortir !

Et il voulait imiter Kenma, mais il espérait beaucoup trop. Kenma était plus sage que lui. Bokuto avait peur, très peur.

\- Et Kindaichi, comment il était ? demanda alors Iwaizumi.

Et tous dans la pièce se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour lui faire face. Akaashi ouvrit de grand yeux. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il comprenait les impressions sous jacente de la Troupe, désormais, car ça commençait à faire un moment qu'il en faisait parti. Akaashi, intellectuel par nature, étudiait avec astuce les réactions de chacun, et en cet instant, voilà ce qui se passait : personne, pas même Iwaizumi, n'ignorait l'attention affectueuse que pouvait lui vouer Kindaichi. Et même Akaashi qui ne les avait vu interagir que très peu de fois, pouvait en attester.  
C'est pourquoi Iwaizumi avait pour habitude de se montrer plus réservé quant à Kindaichi. Pas très bavard par nature, mais aussi attentionné à travers ce silence ; ce dernier n'aurait pas voulu soulever à tord le coeur de Kindaichi en lui montrant trop d'affection. De plus, Oikawa était facilement vaseux de jalousie, et voyez vous, Iwaizumi cherchait juste à éviter les histoires. Ainsi il parlait peu de Kindaichi, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui vouer une certaine confiance et une amitié sincère. Et en cette après-midi là, Iwaizumi s'inquiétait pour son ami.

\- Oh, répondit alors Kuroo, pris de court, comme tout le monde. Bah il va pas bien… lâcha-t-il bêtement.

\- En même temps… tira Oikawa. Ça se comprend.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- Si l'un de vous se retrouvait à l'hôpital j'irai pas bien non plus, ça c'est sûr, ajouta-t-il un peu tristement.

Et Akaashi, malgré tout, fut encore surpris et touché d'être inclu dans le "si l'un de vous". Il aurait dû se sentir complètement inclus dans le groupe désormais. Mais on ne forge pas sa place à travers des amis de longue date aussi facilement. Surtout lorsqu'on à la réserve d'un Akaashi Keiji.

Il y eu un petit silence réflectif de la part de tout le monde.

Puis Kuroo reprit, un peu hésitant :

\- J'ai quasi cru qu'il allait pleurer, dit-il à propos de Kindaichi. J'étais pas bien, lâcha-t-il avec le rictus de ceux qui cherchent à cacher leur peine.

Oikawa baissa la tête.

Iwaizumi soupira.

Akaashi songea que c'était la deuxième personne que Kuroo faisait pleurer, puis il eut si honte de cette pensée qu'il prit la parole pour la chasser :

\- Il peut aller lui rendre visite à l'hôpital tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

Kuroo lui jeta un regard jaune.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense ? fit-il.

\- C'est possible qu'ils essaient d'isoler Kunimi à l'hôpital. Et ils ne sont même pas de la même famille, en plus, fit remarquer Kenma.

La voix de la sagesse avait parlé.

Un petit silence passa. On entendit les voisins du dessus faire de grands pas à l'étage supérieur. Puis Oikawa poussa un long soupir de conclusion et dit :

\- Comme quoi, c'est vraiment pas facile cette période de l'année.

Sur ce point au moins, tout le monde acquiesça.

\- Vivement l'été, rêva doucement Kenma.

Et Kuroo l'attira contre lui en glissant sa main contre son épaule.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

La discussion virevolta ainsi encore un moment. On parla de choses plus joyeuses. Des amours d'untel, des bétises d'un autre. Akaashi ne connaissait pas tout le monde, mais il n'écoutait pas tout à fait tout de toutes façons.

De temps à autre, Bokuto le ramenait à la réalité, en lançant des "Oh, Akaashi tu te souviens, on l'avait croisé quand…" et souvent cela n'aidait pas du tout Akaashi à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, alors tout le monde rigolait.

La nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son nez lorsque Kenma glissa, aussi soudainement qu'innocemment :

\- Au fait… Quelqu'un a croisé Aone récemment ?

Tous se tournèrent curieusement vers le plus petit, sauf Bokuto.  
Akaashi remarqua immédiatement que son air désintéressé, le menton dans le creux de la main, le regard vers la fenêtre, sonnait beaucoup trop surjoué.

Un frisson le parcourut immédiatement.

Ça sentait les problèmes.

Akaashi se tourna alors, mécanique, vers Kenma. Ce dernier reprenait :

\- Parce que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et d'habitude on se croise tout les midis, quand je rentre…

Et il lui manquait à lui aussi le soupçon de l'innocence. Cependant, Kenma assumait beaucoup mieux ses manigances grâce à des airs assurés qu'on ne lui connaissait que rarement, et grâce à ses airs désabusés, qu'on lui connaissait constamment.

Le temps d'une micro-seconde, Akaashi et lui se croisèrent du regard, puis Kenma jeta un coup d'oeil à Bokuto. Ils savaient tous les deux.

 _Mais que savaient-ils ?_

Akaashi ne le savait pas.

Mais Akaashi savait, que ses deux amis savaient, que leur adversaire respectif _savait_ quelque chose qu'ils savaient tous les deux mais que seul Akaashi ne savait pas.

Continuez et vous comprendrez :

\- Je sais pas, lança Oikawa, pour qui tout cela lui passait à des kilomètres au dessus de la tête.

Il étira le cou en se recoiffant via son téléphone.

\- Mais vous vous parlez tout le temps, Bokuto ! appela-t-il malgré tout jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu sais pas quelque chose toi ? interrogea-t-il.

Et c'est alors que, d'un air tout à fait dramatique, l'intéressé tenta d'imiter un rappel à la réalité naturel. Akaashi en aurait presque ricané si la situation n'était pas si bancale. En effet, son ami détacha son regard de la fenêtre une seconde trop tard, puis tourna la tête vers Oikawa d'un grand mouvement d'épaule. Et peut être que le vague mouvement de poitrine qu'il exécuta était censé ressembler à un sursaut à l'appel de son prénom ? Qui sait ?  
En tout cas, Bokuto se retrouva face à Oikawa, et, la voix rauque, il fit :

\- Quoi ?

Akaashi baissa la tête. C'était ridicule. Il avait envie de rigoler mais s'en empêcha.

\- On se demandait si t'avais parlé avec Aone y'a pas longtemps ? lança alors Kuroo avec un mouvement de menton.

On ne fait pas attendre Kuroo Tetsurou, et il ne semblait quant à lui plus attendri par les mimes un peu idiots de Bokuto.

Akaashi avait en fait remarqué qu'il se montrait plus froid, depuis leur grande discussion de l'autre nuit.

Ainsi Akaashi n'arrêtait pas d'analyser chaque regard, chaque parole, chaque intonation que Kuroo avait pour Bokuto. Et il n'y voyait que de l'amertume. De la déception. Kuroo digérait la réalisation qu'il ne se passerait sûrement jamais rien entre eux. C'était un peu triste.

\- Bah, pas trop… baragouina alors Bokuto à propos de ses discussions avec Aone. Il bosse beaucoup en ce moment je crois… laissa-t-il en suspens.

Et alors Kenma et Kuroo échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

\- C'est ça, ouais ! s'exclama ainsi Kuroo avec un rictus. Vous essayez encore de nous cacher des trucs ! accusa-t-il en posant une main contre sa bouche.

Et Bokuto prit un air faussement surpris, vaguement outré, tandis qu'il rougissait de quelques teintes. Il tenta de se défendre, de répliquer :

\- Bah nan, pourquoi on ferait un truc comme ç-...

\- C'est aussi la question que je me pose ! le coupa immédiatement Kenma.

Et un silence soudain frigorifiant s'empara de la pièce. Personne n'était habitué à voir Kenma autoritaire. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils et poursuivit :

\- J'ai vu Mishimiya hier, annonça-t-il tel un détective acculant sa proie.

Il tripotait nerveusement son téléphone entre ses doigts.

\- Elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'il se passait encore des trucs bizarres entre Aone et Ushijima et qu'elle en avait marre, déclara-t-il. Et elle m'a surtout dit qu'elle t'avait vu parler avec Aone avant hier, et que tu savais certainement ce qui se passait, accusa-t-il vivement.

Et Akaashi se tourna alors très lentement vers Bokuto, les lèvres scellées. Ce dernier avait pâli dangereusement en quelques secondes à peine. Alors très doucement, Akaashi glissa sa paume contre la sienne, en sorte que personne ne le remarque. Bokuto lui répondit en lui agrippant férocement la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? scanda enfin Kuroo, histoire d'achever son ami.

Et c'était l'hiver, la nuit tombait vite. En quelques minutes il faisait déjà fort sombre dans la pièce.

Bokuto restant de marbre, Oikawa se leva, traversa la pièce, puis vint allumer la lumière.

\- Ça me saoule ces histoires, sérieux ! se plaint-il. Vas-y Bokuto, lâche tout, qu'on rage une bonne fois pour toute !

Et ce rappel à l'ordre nasillard d'Oikawa eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Bokuto esquissa un sourire. Kuroo aussi.

\- Bah je sais juste que Aone est encore dans la merde à cause d'Ushijima, quoi, avoua alors l'intéressé principal avec l'air d'un enfant agacé.

Il fit une pause pour rouler des yeux.

\- C'est toujours la même chose, c'est pas très intéressant, glissa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Et tout à coup il avait l'air un peu triste.

Kenma fronça fort les sourcils.

\- C'est pas ce que Mishimiya me disait, fit-il remarquer, l'air sévère.

Et alors Bokuto releva le nez, l'air un poil énervé. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Oikawa brailla, la tête calée entre les mains :

\- Elle m'énerve celle là ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle fourre toujours son nez dans les affaires des autres !

Et tous se tournèrent curieusement vers Oikawa, sauf Kenma qui haussait un sourcil, agacé qu'on balaye ainsi son sujet de conversation inachevé.

Pourtant, Iwaizumi hochait doucement la tête en regardant Oikawa.

\- Elle est gentille, fit-il remarquer. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut toujours qu'elle soit au courant de tout.

Et alors Kenma roula dramatiquement des yeux.

\- Oui ! Bon ! fit-il.

Et Akaashi sentit la poigne de Bokuto se resserrer contre la sienne.

\- En attendant, moi elle m'a dit qu'Aone avait des embrouilles avec les flics ! lâcha enfin le plus petit. Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe là, râla-t-il en fixant Bokuto. On est jamais au courant de rien !

Et sur ce, il croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres.

Akaashi ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Akaashi n'avait jamais vu Kenma si immature et à bout de nerfs. Et si ses propos s'étaient toujours montrés alambiqués, jamais cette part de sa personnalité n'avait été si agaçante.

Bokuto ne répondait pas.

Peut être pensait-il la même chose.  
En tout cas, c'est Iwaizumi qui intervint :

\- Mais depuis quand tu te mêles des embrouilles, Kenma ? demanda-t-il, l'air très calme et très posé.

Son regard était vide d'émotions. Il aurait pu lui demander s'il restait de la quiche dans le frigo, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Cela sembla agacer Kenma d'autant plus. Il prit une grande inspiration par le nez, gonfla ses poumons d'oxygène, et répondit, un peu féroce :

\- Je me mêle de ces enfantillages depuis que ça à un impact sur nous, répliqua-t-il en articulant très grand. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, mais je ne crois pas qu'on soit en état de faire face à des nouveaux problèmes dans l'état où on est.

Il fronça les sourcils, marqua une pause.

Il disait vrai. Akaashi était d'accord. Personne ici n'avait le moral suffisamment solide pour faire face à de nouvelles difficultés.

\- Ecoutez, reprenait ainsi Kenma. Moi je suis fatigué, j'en peux plus, et vous aussi. Et on se retrouve encore à devoir s'encombrer des problèmes des autres. Sauf qu'en plus on refuse de nous mettre au courant, s'exalta-t-il. Donc, Bokuto !

Et il se tourna vivement vers son ami.

\- Explique nous tout une bonne fois pour toute. Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te trimballer tout les problèmes d'Aone tout seul.

Et alors Bokuto délia ses doigts de ceux d'Akaashi, lequel se retrouvait complètement dépourvu d'idées face à la colère sous-jacente de Kenma.

\- Okay, lança Bokuto en haussant les sourcils.

Et il croisa les bras.

\- Vous vous rappelez quand Ushijima a foutu le feu à une bagnole de flics ? demanda-t-il en levant le menton.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Comment l'oublier ? Akaashi se souvenait de cette tumultueuse journée avec soulagement. C'était du passé. Et il espérait ne plus jamais devoir courir auprès d'un Yahaba empêtré dans son cannabis ou devoir soit-disant faire face à un duo de policiers à leur recherche.

\- Et bah les flics ont décidé que c'était Aone qui avait fait ça, répliqua Bokuto.

Il haussa vite les sourcils, l'air de marquer un point, l'air de dire " _t'es content maintenant ?"_.

\- En gros, reprit-il vivement. Ils ont demandé dans le quartier et des gens auraient parlé de nous, comme quoi on était louches ou je sais pas quoi…

Et en disant ça, Bokuto lâcha un rire jaune tout à fait vain. On lisait sur son visage toute la colère que cela lui procurait.

\- Du coup, les flics ont cherché des infos sur nous, et ils auraient appris que c'était Aone qui était un peu notre boss quoi, expliqua-t-il, sur un ton plus agité. Sauf que c'est trop bizarre parce que depuis le début c'est Ushijima qu'on prend pour le chef ! Enfin bref, maintenant ils sont sûrs que c'est Aone qui a foutu le feu à leur caisse et ils veulent le foutre en taule, s'entraina-t-il, le regard bondissant.

\- Mais ! intervint alors Oikawa.

Il se redressa du bout des bras.

\- Ils ont aucunes preuves contre Aone puisqu'il a rien fait !

Kuroo fit un petit mouvement de tête sur le côté, l'air de douter. Kenma quant à lui ne disait plus rien.

\- Si ils veulent des preuves ils en trouveront, marmonna alors Bokuto.

Et il attira une main contre sa bouche. Il était soucieux.

\- Mais attendez… reprit-il, électrique. Soit disant qu'en plus, les flics avaient prévu de nous interroger tous sur cette histoire là… ajouta-t-il d'une voix tourmentée.

En disant "tous", il fallait comprendre tout le groupe d'Aone, y comprit Bokuto, Mishimiya et peut être même Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

Et alors Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Attends, c'est bizarre ça, fit-il remarquer. Comment vous pourriez le savoir, qu'ils ont prévu de venir vous parler ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Bokuto se tourna vers lui, son regard s'adoucit.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit dans le quartier. C'est Ennoshita qui me l'a dit, répondit alors Bokuto en baissant les yeux. Après on ne sait pas.

Il marqua alors un petit temps.

On pouvait faire confiance à Ennoshita. Il ne racontait pas n'importe quoi. Akaashi l'avait compris à travers les discussions.

Ainsi plus personne ne parlait. Tout le monde pensait. On aurait presque entendu les rouages des réflexions de chacun s'activer dans l'atmosphère.

\- Mais vous savez que les gens qui ont été interrogés ont dit qu'Aone se fightait avec Luke, Kenneth, et toute leur clique ? ajouta alors Bokuto, perçant le silence.

Il releva la tête et défia Kenma du regard.

\- Mais c'est même pas vrai ! clâma Oikawa depuis son pouf.

\- Sérieux mais pourquoi les gens racontent de la merde ? gronda alors Kuroo, qui ne s'exprimait pas beaucoup depuis le début.

Et pendant quelques minutes, tous s'occupèrent à cracher leur haine aux habitants de la cité qui avaient dénoncé à tord le pauvre Aone. Les reproches fusaient, lorsqu'un Kenma revigoré releva la tête :

\- Nan mais attendez, pourquoi est-ce que Ushijima va pas se dénoncer à la place de Aone, en fait, là ? gronda-t-il, énervé. 'Fin je sais pas, il fout la merde depuis le début, et là ça commence à devenir sérieux et il continue de se cacher derrière Aone ? C'est pas normal, j'suis désolé, on va pas laisser Aone partir en prison à cause de lui quand même ! s'exclama-t-il, virulent.

Et tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, pris dans son sujet, ses cheveux se balançaient dans tous les sens autour de son visage.

Bokuto soupira. Haussa les épaules.

\- Tu connais Ushijima… soupira-t-il.

\- _Malheureusement_ … marmonna Kuroo en retour.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Malgré tout, si la tension avait monté quelques minutes plus tôt, le sujet convergea finalement vers de plus douces nouvelles, laissant les problèmes dans leur poussière.  
Que pouvaient-ils faire de toutes façons, si ce n'est attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer ?

Pourtant, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient impuissants que les amis de la Troupe étaient apaisés. Les problèmes les quitteraient-t-ils un jour ? De vrais enfants Baudelaire.

Cependant, la lumière perçait de ci de là et venait les rassurer de temps à autres :

\- J'ai été chez le médecin dont je vous parlais la dernière fois, déclara ainsi Iwaizumi lorsqu'un instant de calme s'installa.

Tous relevèrent immédiatement la tête, ouvrant de grands yeux. Oikawa souriait doucement, le regard plein de fascination tandis qu'il regardait Iwaizumi qui baissait les yeux.

\- Alors ?! s'exclama Bokuto avec un immense sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? renchérit Kuroo d'un ton insistant.

Iwaizumi commença par hausser les épaules.

Comme si cette situation n'était pas incroyable.

Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte du pas époustouflant qu'il venait de franchir.  
Pourtant le grandiose n'était pas la normalité. Pourtant la perfection n'était pas la normalité. Il s'agissait là d'une notion qu'Iwaizumi semblait avoir complètement oublié au fil des années. A moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement né avec cette idée enfoncée dans les oreilles.  
Akaashi pouvait comprendre après tout.

Quand on danse à son niveau, on danse parfaitement ou on ne danse pas du tout.

\- Il m'a demandé de lui parler de qui j'étais, expliqua pourtant Iwaizumi d'une voix très calme, voir un peu sourde.

Il était bien loin des réflexions d'Akaashi, sans doute.

\- Il m'a posé des questions sur mon travail, sur vous…

Il dit cela comme si son travail et ses amis le définissaient, comme si pour parler de lui il parlait de tout le reste.

\- On a parlé de l'alcool, de pourquoi j'avais décidé de venir le voir…

Et tous le fixaient avec de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Tous l'écoutaient avec une attention accrue, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Cependant, si des milliers de questions leur brûlaient les lèvres, ils n'osaient rien demander. Des "qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?" battaient dans leur cervelles, mais comment poser la question quand on a tant peur de la réponse ? Au fond personne ne connaissait Iwaizumi dans ses méandres les plus biscornues. Même Oikawa. Et si connaitre quelqu'un de fond en comble s'avérait certes impossible, Iwaizumi faisait partie de ces gens qui, même en parlant d'eux même, ne révélaient jamais rien.

Qui était vraiment Iwaizumi ?

Comment définir sa douleur ?

Personne n'aurait su le dire.

Malgré tout, ils l'aimaient tous avec une force impressionnante, et voir le mince éclat de soulagement dans ses yeux leur procurait une joie brûlante au fond des poumons.

\- Et il est comment ce médecin ? demanda alors Kenma après quelques instants. Tu te sens à l'aise avec lui ?

Iwaizumi haussa encore les épaules.

Quelques rayons de soleils vifs filtraient encore à travers les rideaux. C'était les tout derniers. Le soleil se couchait pour de bon.

\- Ouais, ça va, répondit-il. Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'année, il est sympa mais pas non plus du genre à faire comme si on était super potes.

Il traversa la pièce du regard, pour réfléchir.

\- Ça me va ! conclut-il.

Et il semblait sincèrement satisfait.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Et Akaashi se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir remarqué les doigts fébriles d'Iwaizumi, qui trituraient encore et sans relâche la manche de son t-shirt.

Ainsi Akaashi souriait mais pas comme les autres.

Sûrement car il aimait Iwaizumi, bien sûr, mais pas avec la force de l'habitude et du temps passé, contrairement aux autres. Il l'appréciait comme un ami qui l'avait accueilli et envers qui il était reconnaissant. Or, cette distance lui donnait un don de réalisme que les autres amis de la pièce auraient été incapables de détenir. Akaashi était content, bien sûr. Akaashi était soulagé de voir Iwaizumi se prendre en main. Mais il avait conscience que tout n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas en un claquement de doigts, que ce n'était pas avec l'aide d'un seul homme aussi spécialisé soit-il, que l'alcoolisme d'Iwaizumi allait être terrassé.

Akaashi baissa les yeux, en espérant que tout irait pour le mieux.

Plus tard, Iwaizumi donnait quelques autres détails qu'il voulait bien dévoiler sans que quiconque lui posa de questions. Peut-être avait-il compris que les autres n'osaient pas l'interroger ? A moins que sa tristesse ne le renferme trop sur lui même pour savoir encore capter les sensibilités de l'atmosphère dues aux hésitations humaines.  
Toujours est-il qu'il finit par déclarer :

\- En fait, mon médecin m'a dit qu'il était aussi un ancien _alcoolique_ …

Et soudain, un vague de froid tomba sur la pièce. Tous sourirent, un peu crispés.

C'était la première fois qu'Iwaizumi utilisait le mot alcoolique pour se décrire.

Et si Akaashi trouvait cela positif, qu'il prenne conscience de la réalité, Oikawa quant à lui affichait un air terrifié. Complètement crispé.

Iwaizumi lui jeta un regard. Oikawa lui sourit vaguement. Pris de court, il répliqua :

\- Ah oui ?

Et sa voix était toute tremblante.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto, il fit face à un visage dans un état similaire. En revanche, juste en face, Kuroo et Kenma hochaient la tête en silence.  
Vous aviez ainsi dans cette pièce la représentation des rêveurs et des terre à terre. Les Oikawa et Bokuto voyaient grand. Leur joie était brûlante et leurs sourires éblouissants ; et si leur motivation semblait infaillible, elle flanchait cependant lorsqu'il était question de faire face à des réalités poignantes. Ils savaient, au plus profond d'eux, l'état d'Iwaizumi. Mais l'entendre lui même l'affirmer leur semblait dramatique.

Ce n'était pas le cas des Kuroo et Kenma. Ils étaient plus sombres, plus calculateurs. Ils réfléchissaient beaucoup et ne s'extasiaient pas facilement. Mais c'était parce que du haut de leur pragmatisme, ils voyaient la réalité avant les rêveurs. Peut être étaient-ils moins facilement heureux, mais ils avaient aussi moins peur.

\- Enfin bon, terminait malgré tout Iwaizumi. J'ai rendez vous la semaine prochaine. Mardi, à dix-huit heures trente.

Et Oikawa se hissa hors de sa terreur. Il lui sourit.

\- C'est génial, dit-il tel un constat.

Et Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

C'est aux alentours de vingt heures qu'Akaashi se leva :

\- Bon ! Je vais y aller moi, déclara-t-il.

On l'avait gentiment nourri de parts de pizza et de chips goût barbecue, insistant pour qu'il reste encore un peu. Mais cette fois Akaashi devait vraiment rentrer. Ses affaires pour le travail étaient chez lui et demain il commençait tôt.

\- Bon, d'accord… fit alors Bokuto dans une petite moue malheureuse.

Cela fit rire Akaashi, qui lui fit un sourire un peu attendrie, et peut être même un peu amoureux.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Kuroo pinçait les lèvres et faisait mine de regarder le magazine télé. Kenma lui jetait des petits coups d'oeil inquiets.

\- Je vais te raccompagner ! déclarait pourtant Bokuto, complètement inconscient du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son meilleur ami. Ça fait longtemps, en plus, ajouta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et Akaashi baissa les yeux. Hocha la tête.  
Il avait de la peine pour Kuroo. Et ce n'était pas facile de montrer son enthousiasme à Bokuto lorsque l'aura de déception de son meilleur ami embaumait la pièce à chaque instant.  
Malgré tout, le coeur d'Akaashi n'avait jamais tant bondit, et il se trouvait incapable de maîtriser l'exaltation dans ses propres yeux.

Alors il se contentait de sourire.

\- Ah, lança pourtant Oikawa, soudainement. Mais attendez, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond de son pouf. Sourit. Iwaizumi le regardait avec de grands yeux curieux. Visiblement Oikawa avait monté quelque chose en secret.

\- Je m'étais dit… commença-t-il.

Et il souriait un peu timidement. Kenma leva les yeux de son téléphone.

\- Ça vous dirait qu'aux prochaines vacances on parte quelques jours à la mer ? s'exclama-t-il, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Il regarda chacun de ses amis avec enthousiasme. Personne ne pipait mot.

\- J'ai regardé, avec ce qu'on a on pourrait partir cinq jours ! expliqua-t-il. J'ai même trouvé quelques maisons à _Brighton_ , y'a plus qu'à réserver ! s'exclama-t-il, tout content.

Il referma ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et balaya ses amis du regard, impatient.

Et alors Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto. Et Bokuto se tourna vers Akaashi. Et ils se mirent à sourire en coeur. Akaashi sentit son corps entier s'illuminer.

\- Ce serait trop bien ! confirma Bokuto.

Et Akaashi songea qu'en effet, jamais un instant d'échappée n'aurait pu leur faire plus de bien.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Yaku qui s'installe chez Lev, ça vous fait plaisir ? Vous avez de la peine pour Kunimi et Kindaichi ? Kenma qui s'énerve, ça vous fait quel effet ? Il s'impose un peu plus, vous aimez le voir plus souvent ? Vous pensez quoi du comportement de Ushijima et Aone l'un envers l'autre ? Que pensez vous de cette idée de partir en vacances ? :D_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je rappelle que je réponds à ceux qui commentent en anonyme sur le blog de la fic dance-dance-bokuaka sur tumblr ! (cherchez le tag "review")_  
 _Au passage, venez me dire coucou sur le blog, on rigole bien ;)_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine pro je l'espère, et de gros bisous à tous, surtout ceux qui reprennent les cours comme moi :D_


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 29 ! Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews ce soir, je le ferai demain, là j'aimerais vraiment bien me bouger à avancer sérieusement le chapitre 31 ;)_

 _En tous cas merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, vous me faites sourire comme jamais chaque semaine :)_

 _Merci aussi à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, pour son aide éternelle quant à la correction de ces chapitres ;)_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Au fait ! s'écria Akaashi, affalé dans le canapé, un bol de soupe industrielle entre les mains.

Lev détestait la soupe, alors Akaashi en achetait tout le temps.

\- Quoi ? s'égosilla Lev depuis la cuisine.

La soupe maléfique ne parvenait cependant pas à repousser ledit voisin qui s'afférait alors à faire frire une ribambelle de poissons panés.

\- Je serais pas là pendant une semaine aux prochaines vacances ! s'exclama alors Akaashi.

Et en déclarant ça, il sentit un sourire jubilant s'écraser sur son propre visage. Il aurait pu rire d'excitation, mais il attendait d'abord la réaction de Lev.

Un tintement d'ustensiles de cuisine résonna alors depuis la cuisine, et au delà des échos de la télévision, Akaashi entendit Lev marcher vers lui. Ça ne manqua pas, la tête de Lev surgit alors par dessus le canapé, et Akaashi ricana en se redressant. Sa soupe tanga un instant dans son récipient mais ne déborda pas.

\- Non ?! s'exclama alors seulement Lev comme Akaashi n'ajoutait rien.

Grimaçant, le fameux cuisinier de poissons panés attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux entêtante puis l'agrippa à l'arrière de son crâne à l'aide d'une pince.

\- On progresse, Akaashi, on progresse ! se moqua-t-il alors en fronçant le nez. J'arrive pas à croire que tu ai une vraie vie sociale ! ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire en se redressant.

Et le coeur d'Akaashi fit un petit bond gloussant dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il virevoltait vers l'avant en essayant de frapper son ami. Il s'empêchait de rire tant bien que mal.

\- Tu vas voir ! menaca-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je vais t'accrocher au mur et te forcer à avaler trois litres de soupe d'un coup, ce sera bien fait pour toi ! cria-t-il à travers l'appartement.

Cette histoire de séjour à la mer avec la Troupe le rendait hystérique. Jamais on le l'avait connu si virevoltant, si bouffant d'énergie.

Lev qui quant à lui retournait dans la cuisine, se retourna cependant avant d'en franchir le seuil afin de déclarer, l'air dramatique :

\- Ouh là là, m'accrocher au mur ? Garde tes délires BDSM pour Bokuto, tu veux ?

Et alors il s'enfuit une bonne fois pour toute dans la cuisine en explosant de rire, fier de sa remarque. Akaashi quant à lui explosa en rougissement mais ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il fallait avouer que c'était drôle.

Et Lev avait de quoi se moquer.

Depuis la cuisine, un bip sonore se fit entendre et Akaashi devina que Lev retirait son poisson du feu. Il les fit glisser dans une assiette et se remplit un verre d'eau au robinet. La télé, de son côté, monologuait sur les bienfaits de l'activité sportive à l'école.

Akaashi, soudain plus silencieux, apporta son bol à ses lèvres et sirota son breuvage en se tournant vers cette émission tout à fait passionnante. Lev arriva. Akaashi ramena ses jambes contre lui pour lui faire de la place. Lev s'affala à son tour.

\- Bon, justement, reprit alors Lev. Ça bouge ou quoi avec Bokuto en ce moment ? Moi j'en ai marre, je vais aller lui dire que tu le kiffes et ça ira plus vite, hein ! déclara-t-il.

Mais il riait moins.

Akaashi avait appris à le connaître et il savait maintenant que Lev s'intéressait à lui par souci pour un ami et non pas seulement par intrusion. Cela le fit sourire, qu'on pense à lui.

Il songea qu'il avait toujours été bien fermé, et que de réaliser aujourd'hui que, peut être, certaines personnes avaient de l'affection à lui donner, lui changeait bien la vie. Akaashi n'avait jamais été très doué avec les gens. C'est que les gens, justement, n'avaient jamais été très doués avec lui non plus. Il posa un instant son bol sur ses cuisses pour remonter ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Lev avalait à grandes bouchées ses poissons panés dorés.

\- Bah on va partir en vacances ensemble, quand même, répondit-il en parlant de Bokuto. C'est déjà pas mal, non ? fit-il en souriant.

Et il était plutôt fier de lui, c'est vrai. Il n'avait même pas peur, pour l'instant. Il n'était pas anxieux, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il était content. Il avait hâte, même ! Son coeur gonflait avec ardeur dans sa poitrine en y pensant. Mais il essayait de ne pas trop se projeter. A force de s'imaginer les scénarios les plus parfaits on finit par être déçus. Cela dit Akaashi n'avait jamais été très doué à vivre dans le présent.

Peu importe.

Lev reprit :

\- Bon, j'avoue, lui accorda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Mais y'aura toujours les autres à côté, non ? Vous partez tous ensemble, hein ?

C'est vrai qu'Akaashi ne lui avait même pas expliqué. Il s'empressa de le faire :

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Ce sera Bokuto, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kenma, Kuroo, et moi.

Lev secoua la tête.

\- Faudrait que vous vous trouviez des moments juste tous les deux ! affirma-t-il en se tournant vers Akaashi.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu crois que je vais lui sauter dessus pour lui dire que ce serait sympa qu'on s'embrasse à nouveau, tu rêves, répliqua-t-il, mi-féroce.

Lev ricana en se balançant en arrière.

\- Au moins maintenant tu l'assumes ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

\- J'assume quoi ? répliqua Akaashi avec un pâle sourire.

\- Bah que tu le kiffes quoi ! affirma Lev, faussement agacé. Akaashi je fais un gros travail psychologique avec toi à ce sujet depuis un bon moment, tu devrais prendre conscience de tes progrès ! s'exclama-t-il pour embêter son ami.

Et Akaashi roula des yeux en rigolant.

\- Bon, en tout cas, reprit Lev en engloutissant son dernier morceau de poisson. C'est cool que vous fassiez ça, affirma-t-il en souriant.

Il marqua une petite pause en machouillant. Avala une grande gorgée d'eau. Puis reprit, faussement naïf :

\- Du coup, on pourra venir dans ton appart avec Yaku pendant que tu seras pas là ?

Et Akaashi haussa haut les sourcils, l'air méfiant.

\- Hein ? Pour quoi faire ? lâcha-t-il, fort dubitatif.

Il posa son bol sur la table.

\- Ben, ici c'est mieux rangé et tout… minauda alors Lev, cachant comme il pouvait sa fainéantise sous un compliment.

Akaashi n'était ni bête ni dupe.

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire aux sourcils froncés.

Lev se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Hors de question ! répliqua pourtant son ami. Range ton bordel et laisse mon appart tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant son doigts comme un maître d'école sévère.

Lev ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Sans doute avait-il d'autres arguments de préparés. Mais Akaashi lui attrapa le poignet, comme si retenir son corps retenait aussi son esprit, et parla plus fort que lui :

\- Et puis hors de question aussi que vous veniez coucher ensemble chez moi, sérieux ! Hors de question ! répéta-t-il pour l'emphase.

Et Lev sursauta presque, l'air complètement pris de cours. Il y eu un moment de flottement, jusqu'à ce qu'il réplique, l'air gentiment moqueur, doucement supérieur :

\- Eh ben dis donc, bravo Akaashi, tu progresses encore, aujourd'hui ! glissa-t-il d'un voix trop lustrée.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils. Lâcha Lev.

\- Hein ? fit-il, véritablement inconscient de son avancée psychologique.

Lev se mit à sourire en secouant la tête, presque attendri.

\- Je suis très impressionné, reprit-il pour garder son suspens.

Il leva la tête, fixant Akaashi pour l'embêter et le mettre mal à l'aise. Akaashi fronça les sourcils. Lev reprit :

\- Tu as pris conscience de l'existence du sexe gay aujourd'hui, dis donc, bravo, bravo ! s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Et en se faisant il frappa dans ses mains avec un enthousiasme feint. Akaashi roula des yeux, l'air de le mépriser. Mais en vérité il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Lev avait raison.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sexe. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais pris en compte cette possibilité. Cela le laissa perplexe. Car si, à force de bouffées d'émotions procurées par Bokuto, Akaashi avait fini par être plus serein à propos de l'amour qu'il lui portait vraisemblablement. Concrètement il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à leur relation plus loin qu'à quelques vagues rapprochements. Ce qui étaient déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Il resta silencieux un instant, la main sous le menton.

En plus, il n'avait jamais songé à ce qui liait Lev et Yaku. Il s'en trouva soudain très con.

Et en fouillant un peu plus dans ses réflexions, il se rappela brusquement la scène soupirante qu'il avait surprise entre Makki et Mattsun, lors de la soirée catastrophique d'où il s'était échappé. Ses poumons s'aplatirent rien qu'en y pensant.

Voilà surement la raison de ces pensées refoulées.

Akaashi avait été traumatisé.

Satisfait de cette conclusion, il releva un peu la tête, pour rapidement se rendre compte que Lev le fixait avec intérêt.

\- Eh ben, je t'ai fait avoir une révélation ou quoi ? lâcha-t-il, l'air presque inquiet.

Akaashi se mit à sourire.

\- C'est que tu fais bien ton travail de psy, va ! répliqua-t-il en rigolant.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Ecoutez moi bien, tous ici dans la pièce ! s'exclama Tsukishima quelques jours plus tard.

Il était debout en plein milieu de la scène. Il était midi et tous finissaient tranquillement leur repas, en tailleur sur le vieux parquet.

Akaashi était assis juste à côté de Bokuto. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils feraient pendant leur séjour à la mer. Ils étaient seuls. En effet, Akaashi avait remarqué que depuis un petit moment, Yachi et Shimizu faisaient d'étranges efforts pour les laisser tous les deux. Leurs prétextes étaient grotesques, mais il ne faisait aucunes remarques, car Yachi lui affichait de si grands sourires qu'il était évident qu'elles faisaient cela dans le but de les rapprocher. Cela le touchait que ses amies fassent cela pour lui, mais pour être honnête ce n'était pas vraiment efficace étant donné que tous les autres membres de la troupes déjeunaient ici et là autour d'eux.

Toujours est-il que les deux garçons se tournèrent curieusement vers Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi s'était levé.

Il venait de se placer à côté de son ami.

\- Les vacances approchent à grands pas, déclarait alors Tsukishima, depuis qu'il avait l'attention de tous. Je vous rappelle qu'on se laissent tous dix jours de vacances, on est d'accord ?

A cette question, une vague d'approbation roula dans la pièce. Tsukishima hocha la tête. Il s'était un peu adouci, depuis le début des répétitions. Et c'était d'autant plus flagrant lorsqu'il regardait Yamaguchi. Ce dernier lui souriait avec affection en le regardant s'exprimer.

\- En tout cas, reprenait-il. Après les vacances, il nous restera seulement deux semaines pour bien se remettre dans le bain, tout planifier, et ce sera la première ! annonça-t-il clairement.

Et dans la pièce il n'y avait plus un bruit. Seulement une atmosphère grouillante d'émotions aussi variées que contraires de tous les artistes. Evidemment, tout le monde le savait depuis longtemps que la première approchait, mais cela n'empêchait pas la peur, l'anxiété, l'excitation, le trac de les envahir.

Akaashi quant à lui avait autant hâte que peur. Pour être totalement honnête, il était presque plus inquiet pour Bokuto que pour lui. Au final, Akaashi avait quand même plusieurs années d'étude dans ce domaine derrière lui. Il avait appris la danse et avait l'habitude des spectacles. Il savait plutôt bien comment le tout allait se passer, et avait appris à faire confiance à ses partenaires dans leur prestations. Akaashi savait gérer l'improvisation si le tout se passait mal, et il savait que sa danse joyeusement classique impressionnera toujours.

Cela dit. Ce n'était pas le cas de Bokuto.

Le pauvre était devenu tout blanc à l'annonce de Tsukishima. Il mordillait anxieusement l'ongle de son pouce en baissant les yeux, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

L'estomac d'Akaashi s'inquiéta, vira au bleu anxieux.

\- Hey, souffla alors le danseur classique.

Et Bokuto se tourna vers lui, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hum ? fit-il, l'air faussement absent.

Akaashi ne savait pas comment amener le sujet. En plus, il savait que quoi qu'il dirait, rien ne rassurerait mieux Bokuto que de se retrouver justement sur scène le jour J. Alors il opta pour un encouragement camouflé :

\- Tu sais que je parlais à Nishinoya l'autre jour et il m'a plus ou moins dit qu'il avait peur que tu nous vole tous la vedette ? avança-t-il avec un sourire rieur.

Bokuto releva les yeux pour vérifier son expression.

\- T'es sérieux ? fit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Akaashi hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Disons qu'en vérité Akaashi avait cru comprendre cela à travers ses mots. Nishinoya n'aura jamais dit une chose pareille directement bien sûr. Il était trop fier, trop fougueux. Nishinoya était le meilleur de sa catégorie sinon rien, comprenez bien. Mais la peur d'être surpassé ne l'épargnait certainement pas.

\- En même temps il a de quoi s'inquiéter ! déclara alors Akaashi avec un grand sourire.

Et comme il était un peu gêné, comme il avait un peu peur que l'affection qui cherchait tant à s'extirper hors de lui se voit, il se pencha un peu sur le côté en jetant des petits regards au loin.

Il ne vit pas le sourire rayonnant de Bokuto ni ses regards vers le sol, tout aussi fébriles.

Ils rigolèrent bêtement un instant, trop contents d'être ensemble mais trop bêtes pour se l'avouer, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tsukishima les tire d'affaire :

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles importantes ! déclarait-il.

Il levait haut le menton et Yamaguchi souriait comme un chat chaleureux.

Tous les acteurs se jetaient des regards intrigués. Même Sugawara et Daichi.

\- J'ai envoyé plusieurs mails à des acteurs plutôt connus dans notre domaine, des metteurs en scène, des reporters de grand journaux…

Le silence était complet dans la pièce. On entendait cependant contre le toit, l'écho d'une gentille averse, sûrement.

Le coeur d'Akaashi tambourinait bizarrement dans sa poitrine. Et c'était bête, mais c'était comme s'il entendait aussi celui de Bokuto à côté de lui.

Tsukishima prit une grande respiration, baissa les yeux vers un papier qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Et il s'avère, reprit-il, l'air solennel. Que si certains ont refusé, ceux qui ont accepté remplissent toute la fosse. Ça nous fait déjà une belle part de VIP ! annonça-t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

Et des murmures se dispersèrent dans la pièce. On demanda si untel, ou Monsieur Ceci ou Cela allait être là. Il y eu des éclats de joie, des bouleversements de coeur chez Akaashi, des grands sourires, des applaudissements, et puis quelques déceptions. Mais avant tout, de l'appréhension. Tout ce beau monde qui serait là pour les voir… Akaashi, lui qui n'était alors qu'un danseur inconnu, avait un peu peur. C'était compréhensible. Mais en cet instant, un espoir incroyable, puissant, éblouissant, grandissait inlassablement au coeur de son estomac, surpassait cette peur. Il gonflait et l'étouffait et prenait toute la place, et Akaashi n'avait jamais été si confiant, au final. Car il avait le pressentiment que s'il y avait un grand moment pour que sa carrière s'envole, c'était maintenant. Il souriait.

Il se tourna, brillant de joie, vers Bokuto. Mais ce dernier avait le regard tout blanc, tout frileux.

Akaashi s'arrêta de respirer le temps d'une seconde.

Lorsque Bokuto le remarqua, il lui afficha un sourire pathétique, pas du tout crédible.

\- Je ne connais même pas les gens qui vont venir le soir de la Première, avoua-t-il, tout peneau.

Et il baissa la tête.

\- Je ne connais même pas les gens importants et ils vont venir me voir pour savoir si je mérite de faire partie de leur _squad_ ou pas, ajouta-t-il, l'air un peu amer.

Et Akaashi ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Pas du tout quoi répondre. Le fait est qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Akaashi était parfaitement à sa place ici. Sa première comédie musicale, il l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, et il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer cela. Il connaissait les grands noms grâce à ses parents, et il en connaissait des plus petits grâce à son éducation à l'école de danse. Bokuto, lui, n'avait jamais vu de comédie musicale de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas du tout son monde. Pas son domaine.

Mais au fond Akaashi savait que si la place de Bokuto n'était pas forcément là vis à vis de sa culture, il avait en tout cas quelque chose d'incroyable à y apporter. Et peut être que de toutes façons personne n'avait de place nulle part. Peut être que trouver sa place ça ne voulait rien dire. Et que de toutes façons quelqu'un d'aussi complexe et merveilleux que Bokuto ne pourrait jamais entrer dans une simple case, mais le fait est qu'en cet instant il s'en trouvait complètement dépité.

Alors Akaashi, dans un vague espoir de réconfort, lui glissa d'une voix hésitante :

\- Bah c'est pas grave, tu vas les apprendre, les noms des gens, fit-il.

Et Bokuto ne bougea pas.

\- Et puis justement, reprit pourtant Akaashi. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'aimeront, c'est parce que tu es inconscient, parce que tu es plus pur que nous tous. Tu n'es pas influencé par les grands comédiens comme nous tous. Tu es toi, quoi, argumenta-t-il.

Et ce fut l'un de ces grands moments de solitude pour Akaashi, ces moments où on a conscience d'avoir une bonne idée, et d'être plus ou moins certains d'avoir une certaine sagesse sur une question, mais qu'on ignore si notre interlocuteur comprendra. Ce sont ces moments où tout à coup on vous regarde bizarrement, ce sont ces moments où tout à coup vous êtes incapable de dire ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de la personne d'en face. Ces moments où vous êtes comme coupés du monde. Ces moments où vous vous demandez si vous trouverez un jour quelqu'un qui vous comprendra. Ces moments qui semblent soudain cristalliser votre existence entière alors qu'ils ne sont même pas représentatifs. Ces moments où…

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, lâcha pourtant Bokuto.

Et Akaashi retomba sur Terre.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si tu as raison, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Le sourire d'Akaashi s'affaissa.

Une douleur douce s'insinua alors dans son coeur. Il aurait bien répliqué. Mais il avait compris quelque chose de très sage. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais. Quoi qu'Akaashi fasse, la vie de Bokuto jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été terriblement différente de la sienne, et presque rien ne les rapprochait, au final.

Et bien que cela soit précieusement rare, certaines affections ne se construisent pas sur les passions mais plutôt sur ce qu'Autrui est vraiment, au fond de lui. Parfois on aime simplement l'essence d'une personne et pas ce qu'elle nous dit. Et ce n'est pas mieux que les amours basés sur des passions communes. C'est simplement différent et assez curieux.

La douceur qu'Akaashi et Bokuto se portaient faisaient partis de ces Amours curieux. Que personne ne saurait expliquer.

Toujours est-il que Bokuto souffrait. Il ne se sentait pas compris dans le groupe. Tout était nouveau et tout était soit-disant évident.

Et Akaashi ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, ce sentiment là, mais au fond ce n'était pas le plus important. Alors, comme tout le monde était occupé à écouter Tsukishima, Akaashi attrapa doucement la main de Bokuto et la tint gentiment dans la sienne. Ce geste ne voulait rien dire et tout dire à la fois. C'était inexistant face aux problèmes de Bokuto, mais cela lui souleva le coeur comme si une bourrasque lui traversait le corps.

Akaashi releva les yeux. Et ce sentiment là il le comprenait très bien. Car il le vivait à chaque instant lorsqu'il était avec Bokuto. Ils ne se sourirent même pas. Sans doute car ils étaient un peu terrifiés, chacun à leur façons, de ce qui les attendaient tous les deux. Tout avait bien changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient des raisons d'avoir peur. Mais ils ne le comprenaient pas encore.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envoyé des invitations, lança soudain une voix au dessus du brouhaha général sur la scène du _Downroad Theatre_.

Et cela sembla soudain ramener les deux amis sur Terre. Car ils se regardèrent comme s'ils se rappelaient seulement qu'ils étaient là. Alors seulement ils se mirent à glousser un peu bêtement, se trouvant un peu ridicule d'être si émotifs, et en revenant à peine que l'autre rit aussi pour les même raison.

En fond sonore, Sugawara - c'était lui qui avait levé la voix - reprenait :

\- Je t'ai fait une liste des acteurs qui pourraient venir, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Tsukishima.

Et il se leva pour se diriger vers son boss.

\- Je crois même qu'il y en a certains qui t'avaient dit non d'abord, dedans, ajouta-t-il d'un ton très neutre.

Et Akaashi tendit l'oreille. Il scruta le visage de Sugawara. Akaashi n'aurait su dire si cette déclaration portait une once de défi en elle ou non. C'était là le problème que notre protagoniste avait, avec Sugawara. Il était incapable de le cerner.

Il repensait d'ailleurs à ce que ce dernier lui avait dit vis à vis de Bokuto. Comme quoi il devrait le laisser tomber aussitôt que possible. En jetant un rapide regard vers Bokuto, Akaashi se sentit à nouveau envahi d'une grande colère envers Sugawara. Comment pouvait-il dire du mal de son ami alors que ce dernier faisait tant de son mieux, alors qu'il s'investissait tant dans sa danse ?

Sugawara devait être con, voilà tout.

Et jamais Akaashi n'aurait pensé dire ça de son idole un jour.

Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent par la suite. On parla de qui serait présent lors de la Première. De comment promouvoir _Wild!_ , de qui saurait mieux gérer les réseaux sociaux… Akaashi découvrit alors que Yamaguchi s'avérait finalement sincèrement bon à quelque chose :

\- Tu ne le follow pas ? fit Yachi car elle était revenue vers lui. Il a presque vingt milles abonnés sur _Instagram_ !

Akaashi haussa fort les sourcils.

\- Pareil sur _Twitter_ , commenta alors Shimizu. Les gens l'adorent car ils s'identifient à lui.

Et c'est ainsi que Yamaguchi fut nommé gérant de la communication de la pièce.

\- Chacun prendra en charge le _Snapchat_ de la pièce, par contre, non ? avait ajouté ce dernier. Comme ça on montrera les coulisses chacun notre tour, je sais que ça plaira, argumenta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Et Tsukishima ne l'avait jamais regardé avec tant de fierté.

Bokuto sembla le remarquer et haussa un sourcil à l'attention d'Akaashi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un sourire, l'air de sous-entendre quelque chose.

Bokuto resta silencieux. Un peu pensif. C'était rare chez lui.

En tout cas, l'atmosphère dissipée se métamorphosa lentement en un calme studieux. Après tout, cette petite discussion leur avait fait perdre du temps, et l'échéance de la première approchant, chacun commençait sérieusement à perfectionner ses pas les plus audacieux. Akaashi et Bokuto n'étaient pas à la ramasse.

Tsukishima avait décidé de leur ajouter une scène spéciale, juste pour eux.

Akaashi percevait dans son regard une flamme étrange. Celle du vaniteux, celle de l'ambitieux. Tsukishima avait avant tout vu quelque chose qui pouvait marcher. Quelque chose qui les rendrait un peu plus célèbre, et cela l'obsedait. Aussi le nouveau duo pouvait demander tout et n'importe quoi, il les laissait faire.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, avait déclaré Tsukishima. Du temps que ça vient de vous, c'est bon !

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il essayait de ne plus trop se compliquer la vie. Ce n'était pas une période pour être à bout de nerf. Même Bokuto semblait parvenir à contenir son anxiété vis à vis du spectacle lorsqu'il dansait.

Il était un peu plus merveilleux chaque jour.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Akaashi se retrouvait fasciné face à lui.

Lorsqu'il dansait il ne le quittait jamais des yeux. Et ses pirouettes étaient en fait le reflet des mouvements de son coeur. Jamais il ne s'était senti si au corps à corps avec sa danse. Jamais il ne s'était senti si Danseur.

Et voyez vous, Akaashi en était à un point où il savait qu'il était amoureux. Il savait qu'il était perdu, qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, il n'essayait même plus de se trouver des excuses. Car face à Bokuto il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Et il était tellement sans espoir à ce propos qu'il n'était même pas triste de ne pas être officiellement avec Bokuto. Il n'en était même plus à se questionner sur si oui ou non son amour était partagé. Il était tellement amoureux qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'au Grandiose du sujet de sa passion, et qu'aux bouleversements qu'il ressentait. Il était comme un sujet fasciné par une oeuvre. Il aurait pu s'arrêter de danser pour simplement le regarder.

Et il savait qu'il pétillait, qu'il s'illuminait dès qu'il le regardait danser, mais c'était comme si Bokuto n'osait même plus le regarder. C'était un peu bizarre.

Mais comme nous l'avions dit, Akaashi était tellement perdu qu'il ne pensait plus correctement.

Vous savez, si vous me dites que l'Amour rend con, je crois que je serais obligée d'approuver. Mais en tout cas si Akaashi avait perdu en logique et en acuité, il avait gagné en éclats du coeur. Il était heureux quand il était là.

Ce jour là Akaashi était d'autant plus heureux qu'ils essayaient d'améliorer un passage qu'ils trouvaient tous les deux un peu vide. La création des pas étaient sa partie préférée du travail. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à essayer d'échanger de style de danse, tous les deux cachés dans leur coin habituel derrière la scène.

\- Je vais jamais y arriver, avait ricané Bokuto alors qu'il mimait vaguement un tour sur lui même.

Akaashi, allongé par terre dans le but de tourner sur son dos, s'était mis à rire un peu chroniquement.

\- J'avoue, j'ai peur que ce soit plus compliqué que prévu, avait-il lancé et essayant de se donner de l'élan.

Bokuto avait explosé de rire, tombant carrément à genoux.

\- On dirait une tortue sur sa carapace, avait-il haleté, à bout de souffle entre deux éclats.

Evidemment, Akaashi avait finit par exploser de rire à son tour, et ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux par terre, morts de rire et rouges comme des tomates. Deux enfants qui se roulaient par terre et trouvaient ça drôle.

Hystérique, Bokuto avait fini par lancer, les larmes aux yeux à force de rigoler :

\- Viens on fait de la danse moderne comme Sugawara.

Et sur ce, il s'était mis à s'agiter dans tous les sens n'importe comment. Akaashi, aussi épuisé et à bout de nerf que son ami, n'en pouvait plus de rigoler en le regardant. Il avait trop mal aux joues, mal au ventre, mal aux yeux, presque.

Au final, dans le but de le rejoindre dans sa parodie de la danse moderne, Akaashi s'était retrouvé à genoux à agiter ses bras devant Bokuto en virevoltant de la tête dans un rythme dont il avait lui seul conscience.

Ils riaient et n'en pouvaient plus. Ils faisaient les imbéciles depuis un bon quart d'heure, lorsque, épuisés et les zygomatiques déchiquetées, ils finirent par se calmer. Alors seulement ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Depuis leur petite salle, derrière la scène, il entendait les basses de la musique à côté et les pas de danses répétés. Les éclats de voix, les textes déclamés, les rires et les pas agacés.

Et ici ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Le silence leur fit un bien fou. Ils partageaient tout avec plaisir désormais. Les moments d'hystéries et les moments de calme total.

Cela fit sourire Akaashi, qui ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Hey, lâcha alors Bokuto.

Sa voix était un peu sourde. Ils avaient fait tant de boucan à rigoler la seconde précédente que briser le silence désormais semblait ahurissant.

Akaashi, souriant, se tourna sur le côté, pour lui faire face.

Ils ne travailleraient plus, ce soir là. Ils étaient trop fatigués, trop dispersés pour ça.

Bokuto n'était pas tourné vers Akaashi.

\- Tu crois que Kenma est amoureux de Kuroo ? lâcha soudain Bokuto.

Et Akaashi sursauta presque tant il était surpris. Pris de court, il ne put même pas répondre tout de suite. Alors Bokuto reprit.

\- Il est plus proche de Kuroo que n'importe qui dans le groupe. Mais j'ai du mal à le comprendre, expliqua-t-il.

Akaashi ne savait pas pourquoi ils abordaient soudainement ce sujet, mais il répondit tout de même, le plus sincèrement qu'il pouvait :

\- Je pense que Kenma aime bien Kuroo. Et je pense qu'il en a conscience. Il est pas du genre à se voiler la face.

Akaashi marqua une petite pause. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Après, comme tu l'as dit, il est difficile à comprendre. Mais je pense que oui, il y a quelque chose.

En disant cela il fronça un peu les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme. Bokuto ne réagissait pas beaucoup. Il écoutait. Il écoutait beaucoup plus ces derniers temps. Et Akaashi parlait plus de son côté. Ils échangeaient leur qualités. Ils s'aidaient à grandir, en résumé.

\- C'est Kuroo qui t'en a parlé ? demanda alors Akaashi, histoire de s'intéresser.

Alors seulement Bokuto secoua la tête.

Si quelqu'un avait déboulé à cet instant précis, il aurait probablement trouvé la scène très étrange. Deux garçons en sueur, allongés bêtement sur le sol à parler des amours des autres.

\- Non, répondit Bokuto.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Non, il ne me parle plus beaucoup en ce moment.

Et l'entendre déclarer cela sera un peu le coeur d'Akaashi. Cependant, que pouvait-il dire ? Akaashi comprenait Kuroo. Il avait décidé de laisser tomber l'amour qu'il avait pour Bokuto, afin de sauver leur amitié et de se sauver lui même. Mais pour ce faire, il devait impérativement prendre ses distances avec son meilleur ami.

Pauvre Bokuto, qui dans cette histoire n'avait que des bribes d'informations.

\- Non, c'est moi qui me posait la question, ajouta alors Bokuto.

Il se torturaient les mains l'une contre l'autre, pensif.

\- Je trouve Kenma bizarre en ce moment, en fait, expliqua-t-il.

Akaashi glissa un bras sous sa tête, attentif.

\- Il a toujours refusé qu'on le prenne dans nos bras, et tout, continuait Bokuto. Et c'est pas grave, il est comme ça ! Mais en ce moment il arrête pas de se coller à Kuroo et tout…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Akaashi l'observait, quelques centimètres plus loin, et remarquait ses sourcils froncés.

-'Fin, je sais pas, clôtura trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout… fit-il d'un ton particulier.

Il sembla hésiter. Ouvrit la bouche. Marmonna, se trompa. Puis reprit :

\- J'ai juste l'impression qu'on me cache des choses.

Et Akaashi avait un peu honte, car c'était en effet le cas. Et lui même était dans la confidence. Mais il ne répondit rien. Akaashi ne pouvait pas trahir Kuroo. S'ils étaient en trêve en ce moment même c'était bien grâce à ces secrets, qui les tenaient un peu plus proches. Alors il soupira, et murmura simplement :

\- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais leur demander.

Bokuto haussa vaguement les épaules, bien qu'allongé par terre, ce ne soit pas particulièrement expressif.

\- Ouais.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi seulement trouve comment poser sa question :

\- Mais au fait, pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

Bokuto marqua une pause si minime qu'on aurait ne pas la saisir. Mais Akaashi savait tout voir.

\- Pourquoi je pense à quoi ? fit-il, tout doucement.

A côté les autres commençaient à ranger.

\- Ben, pourquoi tu penses à ces histoires d'amour et tout ça, expliqua Akaashi un peu bêtement.

Et alors Bokuto tourna enfin la tête, et se retrouva face à face avec Akaashi.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent instantanément. Et Akaashi sut qu'il se mit à rougir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Akaashi était alors la muse de Bokuto, lui inspirant l'amour et autres poèmes ? L'intéressé aurait presque rigolé s'il ne s'était pas lui même trouvé si ébranlé par cet échange silencieux.

Son souffle semblait s'être arrêté depuis des siècles, et comme il se trouvait con d'être tout fébrile face à un regard ! Il se faisait penser à _Marius_ dans _Les Misérables_. Personnage qu'il avait longtemps méprisé, faute de le comprendre. Il le trouvait plus niais et moins réel que les autres. Et pourtant. Aujourd'hui entre deux battements de coeur il lui semblait qu'il avait un aperçu de ce que ce personnage inventé plus d'un siècle avant lui avait de sincère et de viscéral. Et Akaashi, tout con qu'il était, tout recroquevillé à même le sol, pouvait à nouveau observer ces prunelles qu'il aimait tant. Ça faisait longtemps. Ils se regardaient moins dans les yeux ces derniers temps. Son Amour lui prit alors à la gorge et lui vola son souffle. Quelle tête il devait faire… Mais ces poussières dorées qui valsaient juste face à lui et qui ne cessaient jamais de l'espoustoufler, chaque jour plus encore, le fascinaient trop pour qu'il y pense. Et alors, d'un coup d'un seul, Akaashi se remit à penser à la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés.

Et même s'il se contentait, c'est vrai, de son amour non réciproque, Akaashi songea soudainement que cette fois il l'aurait bien embrassé à nouveau. En toute connaissance de cause.

Il ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de ça il se redressa, prétextant qu'il était tant d'aller se changer.

" _Lev aurait hurlé s'il avait été là_ " pensa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Bokuto ne dit rien.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

La journée se serait terminée sur cette note intrigante, pensive et émotive si en descendant les marches du Downroad Theatre, Akaashi et Bokuto n'étaient pas tombés nez à nez avec un visiteur bien étrange.

Au début ils n'avaient absolument rien remarqué, jusqu'à ce qu'une main surprenante vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Akaashi.

Notre protagoniste, pour qui ce genre de scénario était trop familier après l'attaque de Luke et Kenneth, se retrouva avec un coeur qui bat à tout rompre et une injection puissante d'adrénaline dans les jambes. Il bondit en avant, se retourna dans l'instant, et Bokuto, alarmé réagit de la sorte aussi.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Aone.

\- Bah ! s'exclama immédiatement Bokuto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-il en haussant haut les sourcils.

Il glissa une main dans son cou et commença à agiter une petite mèche de cheveux de sa nuque. Il était nerveux.

En face d'eux, Aone avait le visage fort pâle. Les yeux exorbités, le front plissé, les épaules tendues.

\- Bokuto, excuse de venir te voir dans le coin, commença-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Et il fit un petit mouvement de la main.

Automatiquement, Bokuto se mit à marcher, et Aone le suivit. Akaashi, un peu à la ramasse, les rattrapa aussitôt.

\- Mais je suis grave dans la merde là, ajouta-t-il vraiment très bas, très neutre, et très calmement.

Akaashi sentit Bokuto se tendre dans la seconde à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce dont on parlait. Mais un seul prénom résonnait dans son esprit à chaque mention d'Aone : Ushijima.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ? répliqua Bokuto immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? ajouta-t-il sur le champ.

Et Akaashi comprit tout de suite que " _il"_ était bel et bien Ushijima. Sa gorge se trouva sèche. Il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, qui re-glissa immédiatement à sa place initiale. Aone secoua la tête en guise de réponse, l'air las, tendu et fatigué. Comme si on le gardait éveillé depuis des jours.

\- Les flics, répliqua-t-il seulement. Ils sont venus me voir.

Sa voix était très grave, très basse. Bokuto semblait trouver ça normal. Akaashi peinait à entendre précisément.

\- Ils veulent m'embarquer, continuait Aone, impassible. Ils sont persuadés que c'est moi qui ait foutu le feu à leur bagnole, déblatéra-t-il.

Et alors il soupira, passa une main contre son crâne rasé. Dans ce souffle du coeur Akaashi perçu une potion vibrante de son anxiété véritable.

\- Il fallait que je te le dise, hachura ainsi l'intéressé. Parce que je sens que dès qu'ils trouveront n'importe quoi contre moi ils viendront me choper, expliqua-t-il en vitesse.

Sa voix était si fébrile, presque tremblante. C'était perturbant de voir ce garçon là dans un état pareil. Lui qui était si grand, si impressionnant, lui que personne n'osait ennuyer.

\- Si ils m'embarquent, je te fais confiance, ajouta-t-il alors. Hein, Bokuto ? Fais pas les mêmes conneries que moi, gronda-t-il.

Et plus il parlait, plus il fronçait les sourcils, plus il marchait vite. Il avançait à très grands pas maintenant. Akaashi avait du mal à suivre. Bokuto était très silencieux. Le respect et l'amitié qu'il vouait à Aone se transperçait dans son écoute.

\- Te laisse pas faire par Ushijima, conseilla alors Aone, comme une confidence. S'ils me chopent, tu le dégages, continuait-t-il. S'ils me chopent, dégage tout ceux qui te font chier. A force d'être trop cool avec eux regarde où j'en suis, bouillonnait-il.

Et il tourna vivement la tête vers Bokuto. Il ne regardait jamais Akaashi, dont le coeur battait la chamade.

\- Je vais aller en taule, Bokuto. Tu te rends compte ?

Et alors seulement, Bokuto leva haut le menton et répliqua :

\- Dénonce Ushijima aux flics.

Sa voix était clair. Sans équivoque. Pas du tout la même que celle qu'il employait pour parler à Akaashi.

Aone secoua la tête. Ils marchaient toujours aussi vite. Akaashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Je peux pas, tu comprends pas, grogna Aone.

Il fronça le nez en baissant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu peux ! s'exclama Bokuto en s'exaltant. Attends tu vas pas te laisser foutre en taule à cause de lui, t'es sérieux ?! s'échauffa-t-il.

Aone serra les poings. Autant être honnête, Akaashi avait un peu peur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des discussions où on se criait dessus, et cela le mettait immédiatement dans une sorte de mécanisme de défense.

\- C'est mon ami, Bokuto ! s'exclama alors Aone, l'air énervé. Je ferais la même chose pour toi, tu le sais très bien. Et je préfère qu'ils m'accusent plutôt que de le dénoncer. Je peux pas faire ça, okay ?!

Et alors Bokuto ne répondit rien. Comme s'il comprenait. Comme s'il était d'accord. Akaashi, lui, ne l'était pas. Il fit un grand pas en avant et déclara, dans le feu de l'action :

\- Mais attendez, quand même ils ont aucune preuve contre toi, Aone ! Tu n'as rien fait, ils vont pas te mettre en prison ! s'exclama-t-il, tout agité. C'est la police quand même, on peut leur faire confiance ! ajouta-t-il, lourd de sa foi.

Et alors seulement, Bokuto et Aone se tournèrent vers lui de concert. Ils affichaient tous les deux un air de pitié et de mépris un peu facile.

Cela fut l'équivalent d'une gifle pour Akaashi, qui n'avait jamais vu cet air là dans les yeux de Bokuto. Il se mit à rougir. Et il ne dit plus rien.

Un court silence passa. Ils continuèrent de marcher dans un silence bouillonnant jusqu'à la prochaine intersection. Là, sans prévenir, Aone s'y engouffra en lançant derrière lui :

\- Bon, je te tiens au courant si je peux !

Et Bokuto ne s'arrêta même pas. Il lui fit un vague signe de la main que l'autre ne remarqua même pas, et continua sa route.

Akaashi, complètement déboussolé par cette intervention se retrouva à courir à moitié derrière Bokuto. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son ami avait les sourcils froncés, l'air sévère.

Cette journée pourtant pleine de joie se retrouvait encore une fois gâchée à cause des problèmes des autres. Et alors soudain, Akaashi, dans son égoïsme, se retrouva bien en colère contre le monde entier qui ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser tranquille dans leur bonheur une bonne fois pour toute.

Sentant sûrement qu'Akaashi s'agitait à côté de lui, Bokuto se tourna vers lui.

\- Hey, lança-t-il.

Mais Akaashi n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Il n'avait pas trop aimé le regard qu'il lui avait lancé quelques instants auparavant. Il garda la tête basse.

\- Hey, répéta alors Bokuto.

Et du bout des doigts il lui frôla la main, lui attrapa un doigt le temps d'une seconde avant de le laisser s'échapper. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas qu'on les voit se tenir la main dans la rue, surtout à cette heure si dans une si grosse artère de Londres.

Akaashi soupira. Se tourna vers Bokuto.

Et à la seconde où il croisa son regard il ne lui en voulut plus. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda alors Bokuto d'une petite voix.

Akaashi força un sourire sur son visage. Ce n'était pas très crédible, mais peu importe. On dit que c'est l'intention qui compte.

\- D'accord, répondit-il.

Et il marcha un peu plus proche de lui.

 **** ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_** **  
** ** _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_**

 _ **Que pensez vous de la relation actuelle entre Akaashi et Lev ? L'approche de la Première de la pièce, vous la sentez bien ou pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'attitude de Bokuto et Akaashi l'un vis à vis de l'autre ? Comment vous voyez l'avenir avec eux ? Et enfin, Aone ? A votre avis, comment ça va finir cette histoire avec Ushijima ? Vous comprenez Aone dans son comportement par rapport à Ushijima ?**_

 _ **En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et sur ce on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! ;)**_

 _ **Pensez à passer sur le blog de la fic dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _ **sur tumblr, et passez un bon début de semaine ! :3  
BISOUS !**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !**_

 _Que dire ?_ _ **Désolée pour mon absence !**_ _A partir de maintenant, DD va reprendre une_ _ **parution régulière**_ _, je l'espère de tout coeur, jusqu'à son dernier chapitre, le 37 ! Il faut dire qu'il s'en est passé des choses ces dernières semaines, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas vous avoir vu depuis des siècles !_

 _Vous savez que DD à commencé à être publiée il y a bien plus d'un an maintenant ? Ça me fait très bizarre !_

 _Updates entre autres de ces derniers temps : J'ai eu mon bac mention bien, j'ai eu 18 ans, je suis prise dans mon premier choix APB, j'ai dégoté mon futur micro-appart à Paris, je suis actuellement en pleine galère d'aménagement, et j'ai passé quelques jours rayonnants à la_ _ **Japan Expo**_ _avec Chrome83 et ses copines ! Quelle joie ! Et quelles émotions ! Je vis à 100 à l'heure, et j'aimerais en profiter pour enfin terminer Dance Dance comme il se doit : marre de la parution saccadée !_

 _Bref, comme d'hab, tout ça avec plus de détails sur_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur Tumblr ! ;)_

 _D'ailleurs, je rappelle que je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur le tumblr de la fic ! Je vous remercie tous d'ailleurs énormément pour vos_ _ **reviews**_ _, quelle chance j'ai que vous soyez là ! Désolée pour mon absence si longue, et_ _ **merci**_ _à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà répondus ; si vous êtes là, merci du fond du coeur de vous être accrochés à Dance Dance jusqu'ici et de me suivre malgré ces contre temps ! Pour les petits nouveaux :_ _ **bienvenue**_ _!_

 _Merci bien sûr à mon amie et correctrice_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _, qui elle non plus ne me lâche pas malgré tout le bordel qu'est mon organisation et cette fic en générale ! XD_

 _Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _ **REMINDER DES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS**_ __ _:_ _La troupe de théâtre s'offre des dernières vacances avant la dernière ligne droite juste avant la Première de Wild! ! Ainsi Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa et Iwaizumi partent tous ensemble à la mer pour quelques jours à Brighton, sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre, sur la Manche !_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Direction Brighton ! s'exclamait Oikawa, pétillant d'enthousiasme, ses lunettes de soleil sur son front.

Et pile au moment où il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, dans un mouvement de détermination et d'exaltation, Bokuto ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et trois sacs qui étaient empilés à l'intérieur lui tombèrent sur les pieds.

Iwaizumi plaqua une main contre son front, Kuroo ricana crânement et Akaashi se mit à rigoler.

Ce jour là, c'était le grand départ. La troupe au complet, reposée, hydratée et motivée, partait en vacances pour une semaine, sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre. Le _Chanel_ les attendait, ou bien la Manche comme disaient leurs voisins français. Cependant, bien que cela fasse maintenant deux heures qu'ils s'y attelaient, la totalité des bagages qu'ils embarquaient peinait encore à rentrer dans la voiture.

\- Je vais jamais réussir à démarrer, soupira alors Oikawa avec une main contre la bouche.

Il s'approchait de sa voiture, une vieille bagnole bleu électrique dont le pimpant d'autrefois peinait à s'exprimer au fil des années. Oikawa posa sa main sur le capot.

\- Vous savez que c'est interdit de voyager trop chargé, commenta Kuroo. J'ai vu une émission où ils arrêtaient des gens pour ça la dernière fois… ajouta-t-il d'un air incertain.

Et en effet, la pauvre automobile était calée sur ses quatre roues, plantée sur place et hurlante d'immobilisme.

Akaashi, perché sur la barrière qui séparait le trottoir et le parc adjacent, haussa un sourcil embêté. Bokuto tentait toujours en vain de faire rentrer les sacs qu'il avait fait tomber à l'arrière.

\- Bah ! s'exclamait-il, désabusé. On sera un peu serrés, c'est tout !

Et pour cause, le coffre était plein à craquer. Pour parer à ce problème, c'était aux pieds des passagers arrières qu'on avait glissé le reste de leurs affaires.

\- Ce sera juste deux heures d'enfer, commenta Kenma d'un air totalement indifférent.

Il fit glisser son sac à dos de son épaule et s'approcha de la voiture. Bokuto se décala en le regardant, l'air curieux.

\- On a vu pire, non ? clôtura alors Kenma.

Et jetant son sac à dos à l'intérieur de la voiture, il fut le premier à prendre sa place à l'arrière. Les autres, toujours un peu dépités, l'observèrent un instant, silencieux.

Le soleil commençait enfin à prendre une belle place dans le ciel. Il était neuf heures et demi. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Ça faisait longtemps. De grandes ombres bleues clairs s'élançaient sur la ville sagement bourdonnante. Une lumière pâle léchait les crânes nus des immeubles.

Ce matin là était paisible.

Akaashi avait le coeur léger, l'estomac tranquille, les pensées claires, le corps détendu. Il aurait pu rester là des heures à écouter les gros pigeons roucouler et les voitures ronronner au loin, mais Kenma rappela vite tout le monde à l'ordre. Il abaissa sa vitre. Il venait de placer une paire de lunettes de soleil qui ne lui appartenait probablement pas sur le nez.

\- Bon ! lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé qu'on ne lui connaissait pas souvent. Si vous préférez rester ici dites le tout de suite, hein !

Et alors sans même se concerter, les cinq amis, qui poireautaient encore bêtement à l'extérieur, s'élançèrent pour venir s'écraser à leur place dans la voiture.

Bokuto chougna un peu car il ne voulait pas être assis à la place du milieu à l'arrière, mais Kenma revendiquait haut et fort qu'il était hors de question qu'il subisse la place maudite. Quant à Akaashi, il n'avait qu'à faire les yeux doux pour que Bokuto lui cède. A l'avant, Oikawa conduisait, et Kuroo faisait office de pilote lieutenant. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Il récupéra ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez de Kenma, qui sourit en fronçant le nez en faisant mine de vouloir les garder. Puis, une fois son bien récupéré et sa rétine protégée, Kuroo sortit une grande carte depuis une case à dessus de sa tête.

\- _OMG_ , ça ferait une trop bonne photo Instagram ! s'exclama Oikawa qui, bien au contraire, méprisait son rôle de pilote en chef.

Il dégaina alors le téléphone de sa poche et s'écrasa de tout son long au dessus du frein à main, donnant de vagues ordres à Kuroo pour que sa photo hipster rende mieux :

\- Tiens le coin de la carte avec ta main ! Non, pas comme ça. Attends, bouge un peu ton pouce ? Non, mais non ça va pas y'a mon ombre qui gène, tire la carte vers toi du coup. Mais… Non, tu comprends pas, remets ton genoux comme avant !

Ce joli bordel était habituel, cela dit, et dans son coin, Akaashi inspirait avec joie l'atmosphère particulière qui enveloppait toujours les départs en vacances.

Cependant, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

Qu'avions nous fait d'Iwaizumi, pourriez vous vous demander ?

Eh bien, comme couramment, la pauvre auto de la Troupe ne comprenait que cinq places. Fort heureusement, Iwaizumi savait conduire les deux roues et possédait un engin assez inqualifiable, mais qui roulait et cessait de crachoter une fois qu'il était lancé.

Akaashi ne savait pas s'il préférait être là dans la voiture surchargée ou sur ce fol engin. Il décida de ne pas y penser. Au moins pouvait-il voyager avec les autres, et pas planté tout seul sur une moto douteuse.

En tout cas, photo hipster en poche, - "mes followers vont surkiffer" affirma Oikawa -, portières verrouillés - "Au moins si les portes s'ouvrent se sera pas moi qui m'écraserait sur l'autoroute !" s'exclama Bokuto, encore amer d'avoir la place du milieu -, et itinéraire vérifié - "Vous allez voir qu'on peut se démerder sans GPS" promit Kuroo, très fier derrière sa carte de la Grande Bretagne -, la fameuse troupe put enfin démarrer.

Certes, ce ne fut pas évident. Oikawa serrait les dents en appuyant sur la pédale.

\- Sérieux ! grondait-il. Vous aviez vraiment besoin de prendre tout ce bordel avec vous ?

Et tous dans la voiture prirent un air éhonté.

\- T'es sérieux ?! répliqua Kuroo en regardant par dessus ses lunettes sombres.

\- C'est toi qui a pris le plus de trucs ! ajouta Bokuto en se penchant en avant.

Akaashi se mit à glousser. Kenma et lui se croisèrent du regard et s'échangèrent des airs faussement agacés, vraisemblablement attendris. C'était rare de voir tout le monde de si bonne humeur simultanément.

Ils roulaient maintenant en direction de l'autoroute. Une fois qu'ils seraient lancés, ça irait mieux. Mais pour l'instant, les milles et uns détours de la ville ne plaisaient pas beaucoup à leur attelage. Akaashi se retourna une seconde. Il put vérifier que, derrière eux, Iwaizumi les suivait bel et bien, perché sur son propre cheval.

Il lui aurait bien fait coucou mais eut peur de le déranger, alors il se cala à nouveau dans son siège. A côté de lui, Bokuto marmonnait toujours comme quoi au retour, il était hors de question qu'il se tape la place du milieu.

Akaashi gloussa. Il aurait parié n'importe quoi que malgré ses plaintes, il se retrouverait quand même au même endroit quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours est-il qu'à l'avant, Oikawa regardait peu la route et faisait le tour de ses CDs.

\- Je mets quoi ? demandait-il. J'écouterais bien _Ariana Grande_ , et vous ?

Pour être honnête, Akaashi s'en fichait. Quoi qu'il arrive il se sentait heureux.  
Pas heureux dans le genre hystérique, bouillonnant et explosif. Heureux dans le genre apaisé, léger et souriant. Cependant, Kuroo se mit à râler :

\- Ah non ! Pas encore _Ariana Grande_ , j'en ai marre moi, on écoute toujours la même chose !

\- J'avoue ! renchérit Bokuto. On écoute jamais nos CDs à nous ! se plaignit-il.

Et Akaashi, en se penchant un peu vers l'avant, constata qu'en effet, sous la pile de CDs pailletés d'Oikawa, quelques boîtiers sombres trainaient là aussi.  
Kuroo s'en empara fermement.

\- Alors ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Visiblement il était tout content d'être DJ en plus de co-pilote.

\- Déjà comme Iwa est pas là on est pas obligé de se taper ses musiques de _emo_ , donc c'est cool !

Et tandis qu'il balançait dans la case de la portière des CDs aux écritures grondantes, tous se mirent à rire dans l'habitacle.

\- Je lui dirais que t'as dit ça, lança Oikawa entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Dis lui ce que tu veux, le plus saoulé de _My Chemical Romance_ ici, c'est toi ! répliqua Kuroo en ricanant.

Et tout le monde explosa de rire à nouveau. Même Oikawa, qui à travers cet éclat approuva.

En tout cas, au final, comme personne n'était capable de se mettre d'accord, Bokuto finit par s'élancer en avant et mettre la radio. Kuroo lui frappa les mains pour l'en empêcher, mais une fois cette décision prise, personne ne s'en plaint.

\- _Oh my god_ ! s'exclama Oikawa quelques secondes à peine plus tard. Ecoutez, écoutez ! J'adore cette chanson !

Et d'un tour de poignet il monta le son à fond en agitant bizarrement les épaules dans ce qui devait sûrement être une danse particulière. Un rythme répétitif résonna dans la voiture, et tous tendirent l'oreille.

\- _The club isn't the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go !_ s'exclama Oikawa avec un grand sourire.

Et à cet instant Kuroo et Bokuto semblèrent reconnaître ce qu'il chantait car ils laissèrent tomber leurs têtes en arrière simultanément.

\- C'est ça que tu chantes tout le temps en ce moment ! s'exalta Kenma. C'est quoi ?

Il se pencha en avant, plaquant sa poitrine contre la 3DS qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Bande d'incultes ! répliqua Oikawa avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est _Ed Sheeran_ , _ENCORE_ , claqua Bokuto, mais il rigolait en travers son soupir.

Et Akaashi avait en effet le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu cette chanson quelque part, mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas particulièrement à la page quant aux musiques à la mode. Il connaissait peut être une bonne partie de l'entière discographie des comédies musicales de _Broadway_ , mais ses neurones ne s'attachaient que vaguement aux chanson d'un autre genre.

\- _I may be crazy, don't mind me !_ braillait toujours Oikawa en s'engouffrant sur l'autoroute. _Say, boy, let's not talk too much…_

Et Kuroo et Bokuto avait beau faire les râleurs, ils finirent tout de même par le suivre dans sa folie rythmée. Kenma et Akaashi se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, échangèrent un regard un peu perdu. Et de ses voir mutuellement inconscient des paroles les firent rire de concert, alors Kenma chercha les paroles sur son téléphone et ils vinrent s'ajouter à la chorale ambulante. Un résultat malheureusement trop tintamarre pour être digne des _Choristes_ , mais honnêtement, ils étaient heureux. Les vacances leur ouvraient les bras. Tout le monde s'en fichait.

Le trajet continua un bon moment dans cette ambiance chantante. _Ed Sheeran_ laissa sa place à _Clean Bandit_ , puis _Muse,_ _Imagine Dragons_ , quelques chansons _Disney_ sous les supplications d'Oikawa et Bokuto, puis du _Twenty One Pilots_ pour réconcilier tout le monde.

Sur le coup de onze heures on décida de faire une pause sur une aire d'autoroute. Iwaizumi se portait bien. Il prit un café et ne se plaignait pas de sa situation solitaire sur ce voyage. Oikawa lui passait la main dans les cheveux, et Iwaizumi souriait, gloussait presque. Akaashi ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça.

\- Ça lui fait du bien de quitter Londres quelques jours, je pense, souffla Bokuto à Akaashi alors qu'ils faisait un tour anecdotique dans les rayons de la station essence.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il songea que l'entière personnalité qu'il avait associé à Iwaizumi jusqu'à ce jour n'était en fait pas totalement vraie. Puisqu'il ne l'avait connu que dans la souffrance. Or, il ne se résumait pas qu'à cela.  
Qui était Iwaizumi lorsqu'il était heureux ? Le savait-il seulement lui même ?

En tout cas, c'est avec le sourire que ce dernier leur fit signe en remontant sur sa moto.

\- On s'arrête dans une heure pour manger ? lui lança Oikawa.

Et tous approuvèrent. Car en effet, si Kenma espérait visiblement arriver à leur destination en deux heures, entre le fait qu'ils évitaient les péages, que sortir de Londres prennait forcément plus de temps, les chargements énormes qui les ralentissaient, le fait qu'ils devaient garder à l'oeil Iwaizumi pour ne pas le perdre, et leurs multiples pauses, il semblait évident que le trajet s'avèrerait plutôt d'être d'un épais trois heures et demi.

En tout cas, durant ce laps de temps qui les séparait de l'heure du déjeuner, le groupe de la voiture se contenta de discuter. On pensa à ce qu'on allait faire une fois arrivés, à qui dormait où, à ce qu'on allait manger le soir et quelles activités on ferait dans les jours à suivre.  
Akaashi souriait, proposait et s'engageait. Quand il parlait, Bokuto se tournait toujours vers lui en sorte de lui faire face, et l'écoutait en hochant la tête.

De temps en temps ils se croisaient du regard et se prenaient à rigoler pour rien.

\- Gardez votre énergie pour quand on sera là-bas, leur disait alors Oikawa avec une affection dans la voix.

Akaashi ne lui fit pas remarquer que celui qui s'égosillait sur _Same Old Love_ il y a une demi heure à peine, c'était bel et bien lui. Il comprenait que dans cette remarque c'était davantage une bénédiction qu'un conseil.  
Cependant, Akaashi ne manquait pas de remarquer la mâchoire crispée de Kuroo et son regard peu naturel braqué droit devant lui. Kenma ne cessait de relancer des sujets de discussion sans importance avec lui. Juste pour lui montrer de l'intérêt. Kuroo riait un peu faux.

Peut être qu'il aurait préféré être sur la moto à la place d'Iwaizumi.

Akaashi se sentait un peu mal car il avait bien conscience que c'était de sa faute si Kuroo était amer de la sorte. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas été là, est-ce que Bokuto aurait été amoureux de lui pour autant ?

Cela le garda songeur un moment.

C'était étrange, l'ordre des choses. Peut être mieux vaut-il se garder des "et si" car malgré leur impalpabilité, ils savent briser toute confiance pourtant belle et bien réelle.

Akaashi s'imposa de ne plus y penser.

Il se tourna vers Bokuto qui expliquait avec une éloquence compliquée comment il avait aidé une petite grand-mère à descendre du bus la semaine passée. Puis il sourit.

A midi passé, l'attelage de la troupe au complet s'arrêta sur une nouvelle aire d'autoroute, qu'ils avaient réussi à rallier grâce à l'itinéraire ingénieux de Kuroo. Chacun engloutit son sandwich en quelques minutes. C'est bête comme la route donne faim. Kuroo rentra dans le magasin de la station essence pour acheter des cigarettes. Oikawa s'allongea une minute dans l'herbe et Iwaizumi, Akaashi et Bokuto écoutait Kenma tandis qu'il expliquait à quel point il était urgent qu'il se trouve un stage pour ses études.

\- C'est bientôt l'échéance et je n'ai toujours personne… soupira-t-il en se triturant les doigts, tête basse.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver, affirma Akaashi.

Il n'en savais rien, ce n'était qu'une question de soutien. C'est incroyable toutes ces choses qu'on dit pour vouloir dire autre chose.

\- Mais bien sûr ! renchérit Oikawa tout en se redressant.

Il avait des feuilles dans les cheveux. Cela fit sourire Iwaizumi qui le lui enleva sans rien dire.

\- Y'a pas de raisons, reprenait-il. C'est toi le plus intelligent dans cette maison ! s'esclaffa-t-il alors.

Et Kenma força un sourire sur son visage en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- C'est pas une question d'intelligence, marmonna-t-il.

Et alors il se retourna distraitement. Kuroo sortait du magasin, paquet de cigarette à la main.

\- Mais non, mais tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, répliquait Oikawa pendant ce temps là. En plus tu-...

Et il fut coupé par un Kenma faisant volte-face, l'air faussement naturel.

\- Attends, fit-il vivement. N'en parle pas devant Kuroo s'il-te-plait.

Tous se tournèrent vivement vers Kenma, les sourcils haussés.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? fit Bokuto en se redressant fort droit.

\- C'est pas franchement le moment de l'embêter avec mes problèmes, et il prend toujours mes trucs trop au sérieux, expliqua sèchement Kenma.

Et un micro silence plana. Tous pensaient très vite, mais des choses bien différentes.

Juste avant que Kuroo n'arrive, Akaashi souffla :

\- Peut être que tu devrais plus lui parler, justement.

Et Kenma le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant une poignée de courts instants lourds de sens.

Kuroo déboula. Il dit :

\- J'suis choqué j'ai payé cette merde le double de d'habitude !

Et il agitait son paquet de cigarettes devant lui.

Tous le regardèrent un peu bizarrement.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dans l'après midi, ce fut Kuroo qui prit le relai au volant. On décida qu'on quittait définitivement l'autoroute pour les départementales. Économies oblige. Plus de pause toilette avant d'être arrivés.

Oikawa était censé le guider avec la carte, mais en quelques minutes à peine il s'était déjà endormi.

Un calme réflectif régnait alors dans l'habitacle. C'était l'heure de la sieste.

Akaashi pensait au regard que lui avait lancé Kenma. Ce garçon là était intelligent, il avait compris qu'Akaashi savait des choses sur Kuroo que peut être _même lui_ ne savait pas…

Un choc pour cet enfant qui savait tout.

Malgré tout il s'était tu et semblait réfléchir lui aussi.

Si Akaashi lui avait dit de plus se confier à Kuroo, c'était bel et bien parce que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait du mal à cerner Kenma. Et une amitié, où un parti ne cesse de se faire réconforter et n'est pas dans la possibilité de donner le change, devient toxique. On pourrait penser qu'en se confiant aux autres on les ennuie. Or ce n'est pas toujours vrai. C'est une preuve de confiance qui ne manquera pas de toucher les coeurs affectueux.

C'est ce à quoi pensait Akaashi en conseillant ainsi Kenma. A force de se fermer et de faire des secrets à Kuroo pour le protéger, il ne lui faisait que du mal. Surtout si Kuroo avait lui même mentionné le fait qu'il aimerait moins de discussion à sens unique lorsqu'il était question de Kenma.

C'est ce à quoi pensait Akaashi en tout cas, lorsque, au tournant d'un bled un peu paumé, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit une bonne fois pour toutes.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Il se réveilla brusquement environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard. On venait de franchir une voie de chemin de fer assez brusquement, et le choc dû réveiller notre protagoniste. Akaashi le coeur battant resta cependant figé le temps d'une seconde, le temps de se rappeler où il était. Il constata bien assez vite que, de caler en arrière dans son siège, il avait peu à peu glissé, pour se retrouver étalé de tout son long à travers la plage arrière. En clair, écrasé sur les genoux de Bokuto.

Pile au moment où il réalisa, Akaashi se releva vaguement sur son coude, et croisa le regard de Kenma. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil évocateur. Akaashi pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils. Un "tais toi" silencieux.

Malgré tout, c'est comme une vieille machine rouillée qu'il se redressa en position assise, et croisa enfin le regard de son nouveau matelas, aka Bokuto.

Ce dernier souriait comme un soleil, et Akaashi se contenta de rigoler doucement en baissant les yeux.

\- Désolé, fit-il en se rasseyant correctement.

Bokuto secoua la tête.

\- T'as fait une bonne sieste ? demanda-t-il vaguement espiègle.

Akaashi rigola, puis hocha la tête.

\- J'étais bien installé, va ! fit-il.

Et ils se mirent à rigoler tout les deux.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

C'est environ une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent à Brighton.

Ville portuaire par excellence, le ciel était fort clair et les maisons très colorées. Cependant, si Bokuto, Kenma et Akaashi plaquaient leurs nez contre les vitres en observant les alentours, Kuroo et Oikawa étaient proches de la crise de nerfs :

\- Tourne à droite ! s'égosilla Oikawa à un moment donné.

Kuroo donna un grand coup de volant. On leur fit de grands coups de klaxon.

\- T'es fou ! répliqua follement Kuroo. On va se faire buter !

Ils tournaient en rond. Ils ne trouvaient pas leur location.

Derrière eux, Iwaizumi leur faisait de petits signes d'incompréhension. Ils finirent alors par se garer sur un parking qui leur tomba sous le nez. Ils posèrent la carte sur le capot, et partirent en débat. Akaashi n'était pas très bon à lire les cartes, cependant il était persuadé qu'Oikawa avait tort lorsqu'il disait de repartir vers la côte. Kenma quant à lui affirmait qu'il fallait suivre l'avenue principale de la ville jusqu'à une lointaine intersection, quant à Iwaizumi, il tournait la carte dans tous les sens en marmonnant.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, Oikawa en eut marre. Il empoigna son téléphone et appela leur locataire.

C'est tout fier qu'il raccrocha, quelques instants plus tard, en déclarant :

\- J'avais raison, il faut descendre vers la côte.

Et tout sourire, il reprit sa place dans la voiture.

Ainsi ils finirent tant bien que mal par trouver leur logement. Une très haute maison bleue aux fenêtres blanches.

Akaashi ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire. Bokuto non plus.

Leur locataire les accueillit avec chaleur. Leur fit faire le tour de leur appartement rapidement. (Le rez de chaussé était une autre location. Ils vivaient ainsi au premier étage.) Puis il s'en alla sagement et déposant les clés dans la main de Kuroo.

\- Bonne vacances ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Durant un court instant, les six amis se dévisagèrent avec des sourires béats sur le visage, jusqu'à ce que Oikawa s'exclame :

\- C'est les vacances !

Et tout le monde se mit à sauter dans tous les sens, en s'exclamant et en riant, trop contents d'avoir enfin un moment de répis.

Ils montèrent leurs bagages gargantuesques avec une force et une énergie vivace. En un quart d'heure le tout était en haut, la voiture bien garée, la moto d'Iwaizumi glissée dans la mini courette devant la maison. Leur besogne accomplie, la troupe entière se laissa tomber sur les canapés devant la télé. C'était à peine plus petit que chez eux, aussi ils s'entassèrent assez facilement. Tout le monde souriait, et tout le monde était calme.

Oikawa fit des chocolats chauds pour tout le monde, et chacun sirota son breuvage en discutant de qui prenait quelle chambre. Pour faire court, cet appartement se présentait ainsi :

\- Une pièce principale dont faisait partie la cuisine, dans laquelle on rentrait par la porte principale.  
\- Un couloir qui en découlait,  
\- à partir duquel on pouvait accéder à la salle de bain tout au bout du couloir, puis à trois chambres successives.

Oikawa et Bokuto affirmaient qu'il y avait une chambre plus petite que les autres, sans vouloir révéler laquelle.

\- Vous vous en rendez pas compte, alors on vous le dit pas comme ça vous allez peut être la choisir tout seuls ! affirmaient-t-il avec de grands sourires.

La chambre préférée d'Akaashi était celle qui possédait une fenêtre sur la mer. Certes le bleu azur du papier peint était un peu étouffant, et les peintures aux murs étaient un peu étranges, mais il s'en fichait.

La deuxième chambre était d'un rose un peu dépassé, et possédait un petit balcon décoré de fleurs et de moulins à vents.

La troisième chambre était peinte dans un vert pâle bien plus calme que les autres. Le lit était au passage le plus confortable, cependant il manquait de lumière dans cette pièce là.

Akaashi fit partager sa préférence, et comme Kenma aimait bien la chambre verte, et qu'Oikawa tenait à son balcon fleuri, le choix fut vite fait. Comme d'habitude, les duo restaient les mêmes : Kuroo et Kenma, Oikawa et Iwaizumi, et enfin Bokuto et Akaashi.

Notre danseur était tout à fait content du résultat du partage, cependant, il remarqua qu'Oikawa tirait bêtement la langue à Bokuto, qui levait les yeux au ciel. Akaashi en conclut qu'il avait choisi la fameuse chambre plus petite.

Ce n'était pas flagrant, et de toutes façons il s'en fichait. Il attrapa sa valise et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Bokuto le suivit.

Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, et ils finirent par s'ataler tous les deux sur leur grand lit grinçant.

\- On a bien fait de partir, hein ? glissa alors Bokuto avec un sourire rafraichi.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui ! répliqua-t-il avec joie. Ça c'est sûr !

Et il sourit. Il hésita malgré tout une petite seconde, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, puis lâcha le tout pour le tout :

\- Et puis comme ça on se voit tous les jours, fit-il en baissant un peu les yeux.

Il ne les releva qu'une fois sa phrase finie, et Bokuto affichait un sourire bondissant.

\- C'est le mieux, ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et dans une vague attaque enfantine envers son ami, Bokuto se jetta sur Akaashi pour l'embêter. Ce dernier se débattit pour lui rendre son affection. Ils rigolaient bien fort en faisaient toujours mine de se battre lorsqu'Oikawa déboula dans la chambre :

\- On va à la plage, venez !

Et il repartit en sautillant.

Akaashi et Bokuto bondirent alors du lit et se préparèrent pour l'occasion.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute la troupe déboulait en courant sur la plage. Il y avait du vent et il faisait froid, mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Chacun arracha ses chaussures le plus vite possible et tout le monde se mit à courir dans une course hystérique vers la mer, qui était basse.

Akaashi se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Bokuto le suivait de près jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un faux pas et tombe la tête la première dans le sable.

Il se mit à hurler :

\- J'en ai plein la bouche ! s'égosilla-t-il en crachant dans tout les sens.

Et tout le monde explosa de rire.

Au final, Kenma arriva bon dernier face à la mer, essoufflé et à moitié mort. C'était ça de ne jamais sortir et d'avoir des petites jambes. Cela fit beaucoup rire Kuroo.

Les six amis se retrouvèrent en tout cas les pieds nus dans l'eau glacée.

\- Jamais je me baigne là dedans, grelotta Akaashi en marchant très vite pour se réchauffer.

Bokuto chougna en signe de déception.

Oikawa ranchérit :

\- Allez, ça fait circuler le sang, c'est super pour la pousse des cheveux !

Et sur ce, il alla poser sa serviette de plage un peu plus loin et se retrouva en maillot de main en quelques secondes.

\- Qui m'aime me suive ! s'exclama-t-il en avançant dans l'eau congelée.

Et il jeta un petit clin d'oeil à l'attention d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe d'approbation, suivit d'une moue particulière l'air de dire "doucement, on se calme".

Akaashi quant à lui en était toujours à ses cent pas. Bokuto bondissait dans tout les sens à côté de lui.

\- J'adore la mer ! s'exclamait-il comme un enfant.

Et pour être honnête Kuroo était dans le même état. Ils bondissaient tous les deux n'importe comment et éclaboussaient les gens autour d'eux en rigolant. Kenma affichait un calme incroyable pour sa part. Si la course à pied n'était pas son fort, il semblait avoir développé une résistance au froid assez incroyable.

\- Bon ! finit-il par déclarer.

Et il retira son t-shirt à son tour pour venir plonger dans l'eau avec Oikawa.

Kuroo et Bokuto l'acclamaient :

\- Kenma ! Kenma ! Kenma ! scandaient-ils en rythme.

Et ce dernier se retrouva à barboter gentiment avec Oikawa qui faisait l'étoile les yeux fermés.

\- Alors, vous venez les autres ? fit alors Kenma avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Kuroo et Iwaizumi pour se décider. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs serviettes tandis que Bokuto suppliait Akaashi :

\- Allez, viens, viens, viens ! insistait-il.

Et le pauvre Akaashi tremblait comme une feuille d'avoir seulement ses mollets dans l'eau.

\- Je vais m'évanouir si je viens, répliqua-t-il.

Et c'était vrai qu'il avait un peu les lèvres bleues.

\- Mais nan ! renchérit Bokuto. C'est parce que tu bouges pas assez, allez tu viens ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et tout sourire, il attrapa Akaashi par le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur tas de vêtements. Kuroo et Iwaizumi étaient déjà retournés à l'eau.

Là, Bokuto s'empressa de retirer ses vêtements, et se retrouva en maillot de bain en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Akaashi se trouva là subitement gêné, et fit un petit pas en arrière. Bokuto prit ça comme une tentative de fuite envers son destin. Alors il attrapa le bas du t-shirt d'Akaashi et le tira vers le haut par la force.

\- Lève les bras, imposa-t-il en rigolant.

Et Akaashi tenta bien de se débattre, mais ils finirent par tomber par terre tous les deux, alors dans sa grande faiblesse il se laissa faire.

\- J'ai encore du sable dans la bouche du coup ! se plaint encore Bokuto en rigolant.

Et Akaashi se moqua gentiment de lui.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'échapperait pas à son supplice. Il le savait très bien. Bokuto finit par sautiller à nouveau vers la mer, et Akaashi le suivit en se préparant mentalement à la torture glacée. Tous les autres étaient déjà dans l'eau, ou presque. Kuroo refusait de mettre sa tête sous l'eau car cela aurait détruit sa coupe sophistiquée.

Akaashi trempa alors un pied dans l'eau.

\- Je peux pas, geignit-il.

Bokuto se retourna.

Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et semblait tout à fait serein.

\- Mais si ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il revint vers lui.

Akaashi fit un pas.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

\- Tu vas me tuer, à force, marmonna-t-il à l'attention de Bokuto.

Et ce dernier s'esclaffa. Dans le fond, les autres braillaient des encouragements.

Akaashi avait désormais, à force d'efforts, de l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses.

\- C'est horrible, je peux pas, je peux pas, finit-il par s'exclamer en grelottant.

Car, vraiment, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Et avant qu'on ne l'incite à continuer, il décida de faire volte-face pour sortir de cette horreur là. Tant pis, il serait solitaire sur la plage pendant un moment. Il préférait ça plutôt que de mourir à la _Titanic_.

Cependant, à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il sentit deux mains glacées l'attraper par la taille. Il se mit à hurler, frissonnant.

\- Me touche pas, t'es glacé ! s'égosilla-t-il.

Car bien sûr, c'était Bokuto. Akaashi l'attrapa par les mains et tenta de se débattre. Bokuto l'attrapa encore plus fermement et le jeta sur son épaules. Akaashi vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

\- Bokuto, si tu me balances dans l'eau, je te jure que…

Et il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva la tête la première dans l'eau certes froide mais accueillante de la douce Manche.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_**

 _Vous êtes bien dans l'ambiance vacances avec la Troupe ? Vous pensez au pauvre Iwaizumi tout seul sur sa moto ? XD Vous sentez la tension entre Akaashi et Bokuto ? Que pensez vous des problèmes de Kenma, de sa relation à Kuroo ? Vous étiez contents de les voir arriver à la location ? Vous en pensez quoi de la trahison de Bokuto lorsque celui ci jette Akaashi dans l'eau ? XD Vous partez en vacances, vous, cet été ? :3_

 _VOILA, encore une fois,_ _ **merci**_ _à tous ceux qui reprennent la lecture là où il l'avait laissé, merci pour votre patience et votre attention !_

 _Je rappelle que je répond aux_ _ **anonymes**_ _sur le blog de la fic :_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur Tumblr,_

 ** _ET,_**

 _Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai réalisé un petit_ _ **Vlog**_ _sans prétention de nos quelques jours à la Japan Expo avec_ _ **Chrome83**_ _où_ _ **nous étions cosplayés en Bokuto et Akaashi**_ _;) Check it up !_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de joies pour ces vacances !_ _ **N'hésitez pas à me parler de votre fin d'année et de ce qui va changer pour vous l'année qui arrive :3**_

 ** _BISOUS !_**


	31. Chapter 31

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Comme prévu, le rythme reprend ! Je préférerais poster le dimanche mais en ce moment ce n'est jamais possible donc ce sera le samedi ! XD_

 _ **Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews,**_ _ça me fait chaud au coeur de vous revoir, et de vous retrouver malgré le temps passé ! :3 Bienvenu aux petits nouveaux, et aux nouveaux followers silencieux ;)_

 _Merci beaucoup à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _pour la laborieuse correction du chapitre ! :3_

 _Et sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Lorsqu'Akaashi se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua furent les cris des mouettes à l'extérieur. Cela lui fit tout drôle, sans qu'il sache vraiment dire pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Il n'y réagit pas immédiatement.

Il ne fit pas le lien tout de suite entre ces animaux marins et l'atmosphère urbaine londonienne.

Cependant, ce fut quand il soupira, se glissant sur son côté gauche, et qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Bokuto, qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Il ouvrit vivement les yeux, tout ça pour réaliser que Bokuto, enroulé dans les couvertures dans son coin, était encore profondément endormi.

Le temps de réaliser, cela fit sourire Akaashi, qui était à la fois attendri face à son ami, et à la fois amusé de sa propre surprise.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Ils étaient ici à Brighton depuis la veille, et jusqu'à présent tout n'était que rire et dépaysement. Encore souriant, Akaashi se laissa retomber sur le dos, et dans le calme du matin, se mit à penser.  
C'est qu'il aimait bien le matin. L'aube même. Certains aiment vivre tard le soir. Akaashi adorait les aurores pour les mêmes raisons. Voyez vous, c'est à ces instants que tout est silencieux. Ce sont là les seuls instants où, sur Terre, nous avons l'illusion d'être vraiment seul.

Bien sûr, Akaashi n'était pas seul dans la chambre, dans l'appartement, encore moins dans la ville ou dans le monde. Mais tout autour de lui était vraisemblablement endormi, ou, si ce n'était pas le cas, ils agissaient dans une discrétion respectueuse si semblable à la sienne que l'illusion solitaire pouvait encore fonctionner.

Ainsi, éclairé par la seule lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores grisonnants, Akaashi baladait son regard dans la chambre. Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué le petit tableau des dunes accroché à côté de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas vu non plus que la porte était d'une teinte légèrement plus claire que la pièce en elle même, ni que le petit bureau dans le coin opposé possédait un tiroir poudré assez intriguant.

Akaashi se promit d'aller l'ouvrir quand tout le monde serait levé.

Il entamait une pensée sur la frise qui courait le long du mur, lorsqu'un phare lumineux s'éclaira soudain depuis son téléphone. Akaashi tourna la tête. Il avait reçu un snap. De Lev.

Toujours aussi matinal.

Car si Akaashi aimait vivre le matin plutôt que le soir, Lev, lui, vivait tout le temps. Akaashi s'était même déjà demandé s'il lui arrivait de dormir dans la vie.

Il tendit malgré tout le bras vers son téléphone et le déverrouilla.

Il pressa alors l'icône en forme de carré rouge caractéristique, et un selfie de Lev s'afficha. Il se tenait droit debout dans la cuisine d'Akaashi, et tenait dans sa main gauche son paquet de ses chocapics adorés. La légende disait :

" _bone journee a vous 6 ! ici je chill"_

Et Akaashi, bien que souriant, ne put s'empêcher de répondre via le _chat_ :

" _Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir chez moi pendant que je n'étais pas là!"_

Et après une seconde de réflexion, il attira son téléphone au dessus de lui et se prit en photo avec un Bokuto roulé en boule à côté de lui qu'il légenda :

" _Pas prêts de se lever, ici…"_

Sur sa photo Akaashi ne souriait pas. Il avait toujours eu du mal à savoir comment faire, pour sourire sur les photos.

Malgré tout, quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un chat de Lev qui s'exclamait :

" _MDRR ALOR VS SORTER ENSEMBLZ SAYER?"_

Ce à quoi Akaashi répondit simplement un non, avec un émoji qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Après ça il reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet.

Il souriait.

Il se mit à repenser aux aventures de la veille.

Il s'était baigné, finalement. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Bokuto l'avait attrapé sans aucun scrupule et l'avait jeté dans l'eau. Alors Akaashi lui avait enfoncé la tête sous l'eau avec lui.

Ils s'étaient chamaillés gentiment quelques minutes, puis, lassés et finalement un minimum réchauffés, ils s'étaient tous mis à sauter dans les vagues et à se moquer de ceux qui se les prenaient en pleine face. Pauvre Kenma, lui qui était si petit s'était souvent retrouvé à boire la tasse.

Pris de pitié face à son ami, Kuroo, rigolant, avait alors pris pour mission de le soulever à chaque nouvelle vague. Kenma avait un peu râlé, au début, mais avait fini par se prendre au jeu, et au final tout le monde avait bien rigolé.

Ce fut donc après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à chahuter qu'ils furent rattrapés par le froid et qu'ils étaient remontés sur la plage.

Akaashi frissonnait alors de son corps tout entier. Claquait des dents, presque. Bokuto, pas loin du même état, avait beaucoup gloussé en le regardant râler.

Ainsi Akaashi s'était laissé tomber sur sa serviette de plage. Voici la meilleure technique pour réaliser cette acrobatie : les genoux d'abord, puis les coudes, et on se laisse glisser en avant, le plus à plat contre le sol possible. L'intérêt de cette manoeuvre étant de ne pas se retrouver avec une cuirasse de sable humide collé contre la peau et aussi d'être si proche du sol que le vent ne vous frise même pas.

Cela avait été plutôt efficace dans le cas d'Akaashi.

Et pour être honnête, tout le monde avait mis en place la même tactique. Vous aviez là un étalage de grosse poiscaille, les yeux écarquillés et l'air béat. Et si Akaashi, se réchauffant peu à peu via les jolis rayons de soleil, avait risqué de s'assoupir, Oikawa quant à lui n'avait pas cessé de jacasser :

\- Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour récupérer ma routine capillaire après ça franchement !

Et il avait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'air ennuyé.

D'un rapide coup d'oeil, Akaashi avait intercepté les yeux tournés vers le ciel de Kuroo.

\- D'habitude je leur fais un masque à l'huile de coco le dimanche et juste des masques sans rinçage le reste de la semaine, mais alors là je sais pas comment je vais faire, avait pourtant continué Oikawa, très concerné.

Il s'était alors tourné vers Iwaizumi, et Akaashi, qui s'était un peu redressé pour récupérer ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac, avait remarqué le regard attendri que celui ci portait à celui qu'il aimait. Il avait d'ailleurs levé le menton, l'air de l'inciter à continuer. Alors Oikawa s'était rassit comme il faut et avait reprit :

\- Tu vois j'ai peur que l'eau salée les abîme sur les pointes mais qu'à côté les lavages à répétition les fasse graisser plus vite, avait-il expliqué en glissant justement ses cheveux humides derrière ses oreilles.

Et Iwaizumi avait hoché la tête avec attention.

Au vue de l'état apocalyptique de sa masse capillaire quasi inexistante, Akaashi avait comprit que ce sujet ne devait pas le passionner à l'origine.

En vérité, Akaashi avait remarqué qu'Iwaizumi laissait pousser ses cheveux de manière assez sauvage pendant bien plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que leur état d'hystérie devienne vraiment trop urgent. Alors il allait chez le coiffeur, et rasait le tout très très court. Il semblait à Akaashi qu'Oikawa n'aimait pas ça. Il l'avait déjà entendu chougner à propos de son impossibilité à passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier avait continué :

\- Alors du coup je sais pas si j'arrête carrément de m'en occuper pour voir après ce que j'en fais ou si j'essaye de les sauver en leur faisant des soins le temps qu'on est ici… Avait-il monologué.

Et à côté de cela, Kenma jouait d'un air tranquille à la DS. L'atmosphère enfantine de son écran chantonnait qu'il s'agissait là d' _Animal Crossing_.

\- Et puis même l'autre jour je me disais, avait reprit soudain Oikawa avec plus de vigueur. Je pourrais carrément couper un peu les pointes, non ? Ça leur ferait du bien mais en même temps tu sais comme j'ai peur d'aller chez le coiffeur et que ce soit raté… s'était-il exalté.

Et enfin, soupirant en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il s'était penché en avant et avait demandé à Iwaizumi :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ?

Iwaizumi avait alors sourit très doucement.

Et ce n'est que parce qu'à cet instant, l'oreille d'Akaashi s'était trouvée un peu indiscrète, qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer :

\- Moi j'en penses que tu seras toujours beau, tu sais.

Et Akaashi avait détourné la tête.

Se laissant retomber, mais changeant laborieusement de face (c'est à dire qu'il se contorsionnait pour se retrouver sur le dos) il avait finit par laisser tomber sa tête sur le côté et s'était retrouvé face à Bokuto, lequel fut prit à sourire en train de le regarder.

Evidemment, bête comme il était, Akaashi s'était mit à glousser lui aussi.

\- T'es grave en galère, avait déclaré Bokuto en rigolant.

Comme s'il essayait de justifier le fait qu'il était en train de le fixer.

Akaashi avait dût rougir un peu.

Il ne s'en souvenait pas précisément maintenant qu'il était allongé là, dans son lit. Ou peut être préférait-il garder cette partie de sa mémoire juste un peu floue.

C'est qu'il se sentait bête mais heureux. Sur la plage il était congelé mais pas jusqu'au coeur. Au contraire, il irradiait à travers ses dents qui claquent.

Bokuto et lui avaient ainsi entamés une discussion un peu timide sur pourquoi il valait mieux profiter de la plage au mois d'avril au lieu de bronzer en plein mois d'août. Ce n'était que très peu intéressant, mais l'intérêt de la conversation n'était pas tant dans les mots que dans la simple présence de l'autre, dans l'intérêt qu'il nous porte.

Le fait est qu'ils s'aimaient, mais pas encore assez clairement pour savoir s'emmitoufler dans leur présence mutuelle sans avoir à parler. Ils avaient encore besoin de se trouver des raisons pour se regarder, s'admirer, se sourire, s'effleurer.

C'est à tout cela que repensait ainsi Akaashi ce matin là. Toujours allongé sur le dos, toujours profitant du silence.

Il sombrait presque à nouveau dans le sommeil, lorsque soudainement, la respiration de Bokuto s'éveilla et que ce dernier se tourna sur le ventre dans une sorte de soupir. Comme s'il était agacé que son corps se réveille déjà.

Cela fit sourire Akaashi, mais il se tut pour le laisser émerger encore un peu.

Il se renfonça aussi un peu plus sous ses couvertures car il avait un peu froid à force d'avoir les bras sur sa couette.

Ainsi, c'est tout emmitouflés que Bokuto et Akaashi, finalement tout les deux éveillés, parvinrent enfin à se faire face.

Bokuto sourit.

\- Coucou... fit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Coucou, répondit Akaashi avec un soleil dans le ton.

Bokuto bailla en enfonçant son nez sous son bras.

\- T'as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en calant sa tête sur son oreiller.

Et il ouvrait à peine les yeux.

Ses cheveux, tout décoiffés de la veille et désormais quasiment aplatis sur la totalité de son crâne, lui retombaient finalement dans les yeux. Son t-shirt orné d'une chouette colorée s'était tourné autour de son torse pendant la nuit, aussi se retrouvait-il tiraillé de tous les côtés de par son col et ses manches.

Akaashi, se sentant un peu fébrile, le coeur un peu battant, répondit :

\- Oui,...

Et il haussa gentiment les épaules.

\- Et toi ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Et tandis que Bokuto rabattait ses cheveux agités en arrière, il répondit, tout sourire :

\- C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai eu depuis environ trois siècles.

Cela fit rire Akaashi, et son rire fit rire Bokuto. Et comme ils rayonnaient grâce au simple fait d'être proches l'un de l'autre, ils continuèrent de dire des bêtises.

Akaashi sentait son coeur et son ventre s'envoler à chaque instant, épris d'un grand bonheur assez incomparable. Et jamais il ne s'était senti si apaisé, si frais, si heureux. Il aurait voulu rester là pour l'éternité. Et ce qui était curieux, dans cette relation, c'était que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se pressaient.

Pourtant.

Akaashi savait qu'il aimait Bokuto. Il s'était fait à l'idée, et rien que d'y penser lui soulevait le coeur. Son bonheur était si grand qu'il l'empêchait de penser à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait pu penser, jadis, qu'il ne devait pas aimer Bokuto. Il avait cessé d'y penser d'un jour à l'autre. Un jour tout avait été simple, alors que la veille était si fouillie. Et le fait est que, même s'il en avait douté dans la panique des premiers instants, Akaashi savait que Bokuto l'aimait aussi. Kuroo lui avait dit, Lev en était persuadé, et cette lueur dans les sourires et les regards de Bokuto, Akaashi savait la reconnaître car il y avait la même au fond de son ventre. Et s'il était question d'être tout à fait sincère, Akaashi aurait pu avancer que Bokuto en était au même stade que lui.

Sûrement que Bokuto savait qu'il aimait Akaashi. Sûrement qu'il savait qu'Akaashi l'aimait aussi. Et peut être même qu'il savait qu'Akaashi savait qu'il l'aimait.

Et pourtant, ils restaient là des heures et des heures à se regarder, se sourire, se chamailler, s'effleurer vaguement puis rigoler bêtement.

Ils vivaient là un amour si pur qu'ils en auraient presque douter de la réalité autour d'eux. Akaashi était si amoureux que plus rien à part ses sentiments ne semblaient réels autour de cela.

Mais voyez vous il n'avait même pas le temps ou l'envie d'y penser. Il souriait et respirait fort grand, le coeur grand ouvert, les poumons bien frais, le corps léger. Rien pour l'ennuyer.

C'est sur le coup de dix heures et demi que les deux garçons finirent par se lever, sur la pointe des pieds mais en faisant un ménage impossible.

\- Viens on va réveiller les autres, souffla Bokuto en gloussant.

Alors Akaashi et lui se glissèrent très peu discrètement près de la porte de la chambre de Kenma et Kuroo. Ils comptèrent, un, deux, trois. Puis ouvrirent grand la porte.

Personne.

\- Bah ! fit Bokuto, pris de court.

Akaashi et lui échangèrent un regard curieux. Une énigme…

Akaashi glissa sa main sous son menton, l'air de songer très sérieusement.

\- Où peuvent-ils bien être…? fit-il, l'air fort ingénieux.

Bokuto le suivit dans sa comédie.

\- Peut être dans la cuisine ? proposa-t-il à son tour.

Mais cette suggestion si simple les fit se stopper le temps d'une seconde, avant d'exploser dans une sorte de profusion de ricanements étouffés.

\- Elémentaire, mon cher Bokuto, finit par lâcher Akaashi pour l'embêter.

Et son ami lui donna un petit coup d'épaule. Akaashi fit mine de le repousser, puis ils s'en allèrent quand même dans la cuisine, car c'était peut être bête, mais c'était aussi très plausible.

Cependant, personne.

Ils s'apprêtaient tout juste à faire demi tour pour vérifier si leur amis ne se moquaient pas d'eux, cachés quelque part dans le salon, lorsque tout à coup une clé tourna dans le verrou de la porte d'entrée.

Akaashi fit trois petits bonds vers la porte, Bokuto sur les talons. Et ainsi un Kuroo tout décoiffé déboula dans l'entrée, milles et un sachets en papier kraft entre les bras.

\- Coucou ! s'écria Bokuto, tout fou.

Kuroo haussa fort les sourcils en entrant dans la pièce. Kenma le suivit, l'air curieux.

\- Coucou, répondit ce dernier en refermant la porte derrière lui avec son pied.

\- Alors ça y est vous êtes enfin levés, les feignasses ? minauda Kuroo en déposant son chargement dans le salon.

Bokuto et Akaashi échangèrent un regard puis ricanèrent.

\- C'est pas nous les pires ! répliqua Bokuto avec un mouvement de tête vers la chambre d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

Kenma laissa échapper un petit rire. Quelle agréable surprise de sa part ! Ces vacances s'annonçaient déjà libératrice pour tout le monde.

\- Et vous étiez partis où du coup ? fit alors Akaashi en glissant ses doigts sur les paquets mystères des nouveaux venus.

Il reçut alors une petite frappe sur la main de la part de Kenma, qui ouvrit lui même le sachet qu'il avait entre les bras. Akaashi et Bokuto se penchèrent de concert. A l'intérieur s'entassait une multitude de viennoiseries et autres douceurs saupoudrées de sucres et de joie. Bokuto afficha un immense sourire.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il en sautillant sur place.

\- C'est le petit déjeuner, affirma alors Kuroo avec un sourire fort discret.

Et Kenma s'empara de son chargement pour l'emmener avec lui dans la cuisine.

\- Allez réveiller Oikawa et Iwa, déclara-t-il en les quittant. Je prépare la table.

Et Bokuto s'élança vers la porte desdits derniers amis en s'exclamant :

\- Merci Kenma !

Akaashi et Kuroo suivirent juste derrière. Il se peut qu'ils échangèrent un regard le temps d'un infime instant. Il y avait une appréhension entre eux. Une attention très particulière et une précaution fort surveillée de ne surtout pas marcher sur les plates bandes de l'autre. De ne pas s'immiscer dans sa vie, de ne pas le déranger. Il est fort possible qu'ils tenaient tous les deux à la paix raisonnable qui régnait entre eux à ce moment là, cependant, les nuages étaient noirs au dessus de leurs têtes. Il restait quelque chose, des résidus de jalousie, d'agacement, de mépris. Et ils fermaient tous les deux très fort les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Ils niaient même leurs propres ressentiments pour préserver le calme. Peut être n'était-ce pas forcément bon, mais peut être était-ce aussi la meilleur solution à ce moment là.

En tout cas, Bokuto toqua à la porte.

\- Debout là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il attendit une seconde. Puis deux. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis en gloussant. Akaashi et Kuroo lui répondirent par le même petit sourire.

\- Bon ben j'entre, hein ! prévint-il une dernière fois.

Et il ouvrit grand la porte en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Presque immédiatement, la voix d'Oikawa se fit entendre dans une sorte de plainte agacée.

\- La lumière ! gronda-t-il.

Et il se retourna sur le ventre avant d'enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller.

Bokuto et Kuroo se mirent à ricaner, et tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la chambre, Akaashi remarqua qu'ils faisaient exprès de taper fort des pieds en marchant.

\- Allez, c'est le matin ! chantonna Bokuto en ouvrant les volets d'un coup.

Et il se retourna précisément pour voir Oikawa chouiner en se mettant les mains autour de la tête.

\- Je vous déteste ! grognait-il à travers ses trente-six couches de couettes, d'oreillers, de pyjama et de mains.

Et tandis qu'Oikawa émergeait avec souffrance, Iwaizumi se tenait parfaitement fixe, silencieux, les paupières closes et la tête contre ses mains.

Kuroo s'avanca vers lui. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et commença à le houspiller.

\- Allez Iwa, réveille toi, disait-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que pour Oikawa.

Akaashi n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il fallait avouer qu'embêter Oikawa était tout de suite beaucoup plus drôle que d'embêter Iwaizumi.

Il y a des gens, comme ça…

\- Je suis déjà réveillé, souffla alors Iwaizumi en roulant sur le flanc droit, dos à Oikawa.

Et il y avait dans son ton quelque chose qui imposait de le laisser tranquille. Kuroo avait un bon instinct. Il se leva et le laissa venir à la lumière tout seul.

Ainsi il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que les deux retardataires s'éveillent complètement. Oikawa marmonnait dans son coin, mais Akaashi le connaissait suffisamment pour se douter qu'après un bon café et un pain au raisins, tout irait déjà mieux.

Cependant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de petits regards en biais vers Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier affichait grise mine.

Akaashi le sentait tendu, anxieux. Sa présence envahissait la pièce d'un espèce de malaise pourrissant. Et le pauvre faisait de son mieux pour sourire, mais ses faibles pouffements aux bêtises des autres et ses regards dans le vide ne faisaient que le trahir encore plus.

Akaashi le vit déglutir. Il ne relevait pas les yeux. Il ne croisait le regard de personne. Et Oikawa était si occupé à ronchonner qu'il ne semblait se rendre compte de rien.

Inquiet d'être apparemment le seul dans cette sorte de confidence étrange, Akaashi se sentit immédiatement bien mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose de particulier. C'était bizarre qu'Iwaizumi se réveille de la sorte, là où la bonne humeur ambiante aurait dû lui redonner de l'éclat.

Et pourtant.

Depuis le séjour, Kenma appela les autres. Le petit déjeuné était prêt.

Voilà de quoi motiver Oikawa, qui en quelques instants fut finalement debout. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêcha pas de râler durant le trajet.

Ainsi, tandis que tout le monde se dépéchait jusqu'au séjour, Akaashi fit en sorte de ralentir son pas pour se retrouver près d'Iwaizumi, et c'est un peu timidement, caché derrière une fausse aisance, qu'il demanda :

\- Ça va, Iwaizumi ?

Et son ton sonnait faux.

L'intéressé tourna faiblement la tête vers lui. L'observa avec une méfiance étrange du coin de l'oeil. Akaashi comprit qu'il cherchait ses mots. Qu'il cherchait à savoir si Akaashi attendait un joli mensonge ou pas. Il baissa à nouveau la tête, hésita un instant, glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et au moment où il s'apprétait à répondre, Kenma frappa dans ses mains :

\- Alors ! s'exclamait-t-il.

Et tout le monde se retrouva assis. Iwaizumi déglutit.

\- Ça va, marmonna-t-il prestement.

Et il afficha un horrible sourire forcé.

Il détourna la tête. Oikawa lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Il continua sa baveuse comédie.

Akaashi, la boule au ventre, se tut.

Kenma faisait la liste des composants du petit déjeuner, lorsque Bokuto se pencha à son tour vers Akaashi. Cette fois ci ce fut son tour de s'entendre dire :

\- Ça va ?

Et Akaashi releva la tête. Lui, il fixait son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

\- T'es tout blanc, d'un coup, ça va pas ? argumenta Bokuto pour justifier sa question.

Et Akaashi ressentit une vague d'affection glissant au fond de son ventre face à l'attention de son ami. Il sourit, soupira très doucement et répondit :

\- Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et il se rassit un peu plus proche de Bokuto, et un peu plus loin d'Iwaizumi. De la même manière qu'on fuirait l'ombre pour se rapprocher du soleil.

Akaashi n'osait pas avouer à Bokuto son inquiétude pour Iwaizumi. Il espérait qu'il se faisait des idées. Il espérait que si on laissait couler, tout s'arrangerait. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher l'énergie générale. Pour une fois que tout le monde était joyeux.

Ainsi tous commencèrent à déjeuner. Akaashi se força à avaler une part de brioche. Puis éventuellement, à force de taquineries de la part de Bokuto, il finit par se détendre à nouveau. C'était assez cruel, mais il finit par oublier Iwaizumi. Il finit par se dire que de toute façon, il n'était pas sous sa responsabilité. Il finit par se dire que s'il y avait un problème, Oikawa s'en chargerait.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

C'est ainsi que la journée continua. Akaashi avait oublié. Mais il était dans cette état d'activité où il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser et que s'il cessait d'être occupé pendant ne serait que quelques minutes, le tout lui reviendrait. Il faisait alors de son mieux pour ne surtout pas perdre la tête dans les nuages.

Heureusement, Bokuto était tellement hyper-actif que de voir Akaashi constamment à son écoute lui redonnait encore plus d'énergie, aussi enchaînait-il plaisanterie sur grimaces et grimaces sur pas de danses loufoques.

Ils partirent s'habiller dans la chambre. Comme Oikawa monopolisait la salle de bain depuis au moins une demi heure et que Kuroo avait proclamé que le prochain sur la liste d'attente, c'était lui, les deux garçons n'espéraient même pas y avoir accès. C'est dans une sorte de jeux de fausse discrétion que les deux amis se retournèrent pour ôter leur t-shirts et enfiler leur jeans. Et pour être honnête, bien qu'Akaashi soit un peu fébrile, il avait pleinement conscience que Bokuto avait un miroir face à lui et qu'il voyait probablement le reflet de son ami derrière lui. Un petit frisson lui courut alors dans le dos, dans un galop trop lent. Akaashi essayait de respirer de manière naturelle mais c'était comme si il avait soudainement oublié comment faire.

Malgré tout, il scella son pantalon par un glissement vif de fermeture éclair, et il se retourna au même moment que Bokuto.

Voilà bien la preuve que ce dernier observait son comportement dans le miroir.

Akaashi sourit, baissa les yeux, et fouilla dans son sac à dos à ses pieds. Il lâcha la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Tu sais où sont mes lunettes de soleil ?

Elles étaient sur la table du séjour.

Akaashi le savait très bien.

Mais il refusait de laisser un silence s'installer.

Pas maintenant.

D'autant plus qu'il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles ne pas penser.

Malgré lui, une image du regard effacé d'Iwaizumi s'afficha un instant devant ses yeux.

Akaashi s'affera plus vite dans son sac, comme s'il cherchait vraiment, comme s'il avait encore un doute.

Bokuto s'approcha. Akaashi releva le nez.

\- T'as regardé dans la poche de devant ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Akaashi ne répondit pas, car Bokuto glissa sa main vers ladite poche, et fit glisser la fermeture, effleurant au passage le tibia de son ami. Akaashi pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Il savait qu'il était bête, mais que voulez vous ?

Evidemment, il n'y avait rien dans la poche du sac.

\- Peut être qu'elles sont dans le séjour ? fit Bokuto.

Et Akaashi crut comprendre qu'il refoulait le même sourire.

Il haussa les épaules en se levant, l'air de dire "allons vérifier", et sans avoir à plus s'entretenir, les deux amis quittèrent la chambre pour le salon.

Bokuto portait désormais un éternel short de sport qu'Akaashi trouvait tout bonnement immonde. Dès qu'il y avait un rayon de soleil, Bokuto s'empressait de le sortir et se prélassait dans l'élasticité de cet immondice. Oikawa lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu'il était urgent qu'il se retrouve un sens du style quelque part, ce à quoi Bokuto avait argumenté qu'il avait trop de bons souvenirs dans ce short pour se résigner à s'en débarrasser. Ainsi se baladait-il avec fierté dans le polyestère vieillement satiné de son vêtement fétiche.

Akaashi quant à lui faisait de son mieux pour rester sobre dans des vêtements printaniers. Il n'aimait pas trop les shorts, alors il restait en jean. Ce qui, pour le temps qu'il faisait, était amplement supportable. Il avait retrouvé un vieux t-shirt beigâtre qu'il mettait pour la danse, avant, et comme il était confortable, il avait finit par l'emmener, en se disant qu'il n'était pas si laid que ça.

C'est ainsi que vieux shorts et vieux t-shirt s'accordaient pour débouler de concert dans le salon.

Cependant, si leurs regards trouvèrent très vite ce qu'ils cherchaient sur la table du séjour, ils firent aussi immédiatement face à un spectacle qui les cloua sur place.

Bokuto rentra dans l'épaule d'Akaashi, et tous les deux retinrent leur souffle.

Devant eux, à travers les jets de soleil grandioses et fabuleux qui se projettaient dans la pièce, une seule ombre persistait.

Iwaizumi était debout, les genoux hésitants, galeux.

Il était de dos et il tremblait.

Il était de dos mais Akaashi et Bokuto voyaient.

Il avait une bouteille à la main.

Akaashi eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Sur le coup il n'en fit pas l'analyse, il ne pensa pas au fait qu'il s'agissait là d'une preuve d'affection certaine pour son ami. Il se sentit juste très faible, très tendre, trop doux, trop innocent. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il ne dit pas un mot quand Iwaizumi leva son coude frénétique et apporta le goulot aveuglant à ses lèvres. Seule une larme coula lorsque le liquide démentiel, à travers les tremblements incontrôlés, explosa contre le carrelage en une dizaine de taches incolores.

On aurait presque dit de l'eau.

C'était le démon dans une toge de pureté.

Et pour être honnête, Akaashi n'entendit même pas ce que Bokuto s'écria derrière lui. Il se sentit vaciller, poussé sur le côté. Et il vit sous ses yeux Bokuto s'approcher, arracher la bouteille et la lever haut, très haut au dessus de sa tête. Il vit Iwaizumi se retourner, il vit Oikawa surgit de la salle de bain, la tête trempée et l'air précipité. On aurait vu son coeur trembler à travers sa poitrine. Akaashi vit Kuroo et Kenma pointer le bout de leur nez et surtout, Akaashi vit les yeux exorbités d'Iwaizumi.

Il vit l'effroi sur son visage, il vit le mouvement de panique vers la bouteille, il vit la peur, la douleur, et cette soif démoniaque. Il vit les larmes exploser derrière ses yeux et dans son coeur. Il vit Iwaizumi se jeter en avant et il le vit s'écraser lourdement contre Bokuto. Un corps mort qui s'agitait dans les airs, voilà de quoi il avait l'air.

Akaashi aurait pu rester encore un long moment vague spectateur, paralysé dans un brouillard lointain. Mais un cri bestial s'extirpa hors de la gorge d'Iwaizumi, entre sanglot et menace :

\- Rend la moi ! supplia-t-il.

Et Akaashi fut projeté de retour dans la réalité. Il fit alors un pas en avant, puis deux, puis trois. Puis sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, sans même écouter les arguments contre de Bokuto, il attrapa la bouteille de Vodka des mains de son ami et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Personne ne le suivit, sur le coup. Il s'accola alors à l'évier, et d'un seul mouvement, tellement naturel qu'il se demanda d'où il lui venait, Akaashi vida le contenu de la bouteille dans les canalisations.

Au moment exact où il avait fini, Iwaizumi déboulait dans la pièce, le regard pétrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Et on entendait une panique et une colère mêlée dans sa voix. Akaashi ne trouva rien à répondre. Iwaizumi s'était rapproché très vite, trop près. Il avait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! répéta-t-il exactement sur le même ton.

Et Akaashi aurait vraiment voulu répondre, il aurait vraiment voulu ne pas avoir peur, il aurait vraiment voulu être capable de se dire qu'il s'agissait d'Iwaizumi et qu'il fallait lui parler comme à un humain égal et pas comme à une bête sauvage. Seulement il ne pouvait pas. Il ne parvint qu'à machouiller quelques syllabes sans foi ni loi hors de sa bouche. Cependant il reculait trop vite et il se prit une chaise derrière les genoux.

Au milieu d'une chute, il se rattrapa à la table, et au même instant, Iwaizumi explosa en larmes. Il explosa en une vague de sanglots écoeurants, des plaintes macabres dans lesquelles on ne reconnaissait même pas le son de sa voix. Il beuglait et criait et tremblait et mourrait sur place, et Akaashi était terrifié, là, prostré entre sa chute et sa réception. Il n'osa même pas bouger. Comme si de cette manière, Iwaizumi ne percevrait pas sa présence. Comme si il avait affaire à une sale bête que l'humain ne comprend pas.

Et derrière sa révultion évidente, à aucun moment Akaashi ne songea qu'il aurait pu faire un pas en avant pour réconforter son ami. A aucun moment il ne lui effleura l'esprit qu'il aurait pu s'avancer, l'asseoir, lui parler.

Pourtant, une nouvelle ombre voleta à cet instant dans la pièce.

Oikawa arriva sur la scène comme un ange à la rescousse. Lui ne semblait pas avoir peur. Ou en tout cas pas de la même peur cruelle qu'Akaashi. Il se posa contre Iwaizumi, derrière lui, ses mains sur ses épaules.

Au début Iwaizumi se débattit comme un lion, il sanglotait et feulait et dégringolait du siège de son humanité. Il repoussait les mains d'Oikawa et rabattait les siennes là où le quittaient celles d'Oikawa. Il pleurait et tremblait et vacillait, et c'est au moment où Akaashi crut qu'il allait s'écrouler qu'il tomba dans les bras d'Oikawa, et que ce dernier le tint très fort contre lui. Pendant un instant, il y eut un très grand voile de calme sur la maison. Pendant un instant il n'y avait plus que les sanglots étouffés d'Iwaizumi. Et ce fut l'instant qui suffit à Akaashi pour se remettre à respirer et à reprendre ses couleurs. Il se redressa et alors qu'il détachait finalement son regard de l'étreinte d'Oikawa et d'Iwaizumi, Akaashi remarqua un regard derrière eux.

Bokuto le fixait.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard explosant d'inquiétudes.

Sans doute avait-il été là depuis le début mais qu'Akaashi ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il se stoppa une seconde.

Oikawa se recula un instant, complètement séparé du reste du monde, complètement immergé dans celui qu'il créait avec Iwaizumi. Puis il glissa une main derrière lui, et de sa poche arrière il extirpa un petit set de médicament. Il en sortit un, et du bout du bras attrapa un verre qui trainait là depuis la veille. Il donna le tout à Iwaizumi, qui, complètement aveuglé par la situation, fit tout ce qu'Oikawa lui dit. Il avala le comprimé, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait.

Akaashi releva les yeux vers Bokuto, et se sentit soudain très triste.

Très triste de cette existence qu'ils menaient tous parfois, très triste de la souffrance qu'on vit parfois sur Terre, très triste de voir des moments merveilleux gachés par une douleur imprévisible. Il s'avança vers l'avant. Vers Bokuto.

Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient lui parurent interminables. Lorsqu'il passa à coté d'Oikawa et d'Iwaizumi, il entendit un fragment de ce qu'ils se murmuraient. Oikawa disait :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu besoin de faire ça ? Quelque chose t'as rendu mal ?

\- J'ai recommencé à penser, répondit Iwaizumi d'une voix morte.

\- Penser à quoi ? interrogea Oikawa.

\- A tout, saigna Iwaizumi. A ma vie. A la notre. A la vie en générale. Au travail, à la fatigue, aux gens.

Akaashi comprit d'une certaine façon.

Il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Iwaizumi, dans une situation pareille, pouvait ressentir.

Mais il voyait à quelle douleur il faisait référence. Il savait où elle se situait. Juste en plein coeur du plexus solaire, et qui s'écoulait comme un poison fort piquant sous la carcasse. Qui se diffusait lentement jusque dans les artères du coeur et dans les parois de l'estomac. Qui n'envahissait rien, mais qui furetait partout. Qui laissait son ombre, son parfum partout dans l'organisme. Quelque part, mais où exactement ? Impossible de la désigner, elle était une vague teinte, un dégradé à l'air absent mais tout autant sanglant, qui piquait, mordillait, écorchait tout doucement le corps entier, et qui au final, nous donnait l'impression d'être tout aussi pourri qu'elle.

Akaashi ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Il ferma les yeux au moment exact où il alla s'écraser tête la première dans l'épaule de Bokuto. Ce dernier le serra très fort dans le dos, les mains bien à plats contre lui, pour le protéger tout entier.

Akaashi fermait les yeux.

Akaashi laissait ce moment là passer.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'Akaashi osa poser une question.

Il faut dire qu'après cet incident, tout le monde avait fait de son mieux pour revenir à la normale le plus vite possible. Iwaizumi était parti prendre une douche, et Oikawa avait fini de s'habiller dans sa chambre. Kuroo et Kenma avaient les yeux exorbités mais ils n'en parlaient surtout pas.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, toute la troupe partit faire un petit tour en ville, pour découvrir les alentours. La joie était un peu factice, mais elle était quand même là. Peu à peu elle se transforma en quelque chose de plus flou mais qui avait le mérite d'être plus sincère. Ainsi la journée se termina lentement mais d'une plus jolie couleur.

Iwaizumi n'avait plus beaucoup parlé. Akaashi n'avait pas su croiser à nouveau son regard. Il semblait hagard. Et Akaashi comprit que son comprimé avait sûrement pour objectif de le détendre. En effet, il semblait plus relâché. Pas calme. Relâché. La tête plus lourde, le pas plus lent, les paroles plus rares.

Ça ressemblait au moins déjà un peu plus à la définition du mot "serein".

En tout cas, d'un commun accord, tout le monde rentra tôt. Il ne faisait pas aussi beau que la veille de toutes façons.

Et c'est enfin dans un moment impromptu de solitude en compagnie de Bokuto qu'Akaashi osa demander la question qui le taraudait depuis le matin même :

\- Iwaizumi prend beaucoup de médicaments pour…

Il hésita un instant sur le choix de ses mots.

-...Pour aller mieux ? choisit-il.

Bokuto se tourna vers lui. Baissa les yeux. Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

\- Pas tant que ça. Mais c'est fort.

Il faillit se retourner, mais il décida d'ajouter autre chose :

\- Des antidépresseurs.

Et Akaashi hocha la tête. Oui, ça il s'en doutait.

\- Si ce n'était que l'alcoolémie à gérer… ajouta-t-il. Mais il faut aussi rêgler la cause de tout ça. On peut pas le laisser se démerder et trouver une autre façon d'oublier que ça va pas.

Akaashi hocha la tête.

C'était assez évident.

Mais parfois dire les évidences font du bien. C'est rassurant de voir autrui acquiescer à ce qu'on dit.

\- Du coup il continut les antidépresseurs. Il a arrêté ce qu'il prenait pour le sevrage y'a pas longtemps. Faut pas prendre ces merdes là trop longtemps. Et puis il a des autres trucs pour quand ça va vraiment pas.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Comme ce matin.

Akaashi hocha la tête, pensif.

Ce qui était vraiment marquant dans cette crise était le fait que depuis qu'Iwaizumi s'était repris en main, tous avait l'impression que tout allait mieux.

Mais c'était faux.

Bien sûr que c'était faux !

On ne règle pas un problème pareil en un claquement de doigt. Pas une addiction, et certainement pas non plus une perte d'intérêt dans l'existence en général.

\- Mais quand même, depuis qu'il a arrêté l'alcool… tempéra Akaashi.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, mais il avait tellement peur de se tromper qu'il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase.

Bokuto la termina pour lui :

\- Mais quand même, oui. Quand même ça va mieux.

Et la conversation en resta là.

Ça allait mieux.

Pas tous les jours mais ça allait mieux.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**_

 _ **Ça vous a fait rire les snaps de Lev ? Vous trouvez ça mignon que Akaashi pense à sa journée d'hier avec les autres avant de se lever ? Que dire du fait qu'ils dorment ensemble ? ;) Vous avez eu peur pour Iwa ? Et pour Akaashi ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de sa réaction ? Et de celle des autres, notamment Oikawa ? Vous imaginez quoi pour la suite ? Vous gardez quoi comme sentiment de ce chapitre, au final ?**_

 _ **En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui n'ont pas lâché DD après mon absence ! LOVE YOU ALL !**_

 _ **Pensez à passer sur le blog de la fic : dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _ **sur Tumblr ;)**_

 _ **Et sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! ;)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Chapitre 32, les vacances continuent... Merci beaucoup pour vos retours de la semaine, quel plaisir de vous revoir les uns après les autres !_

 _Merci encore beaucoup à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _pour la correction, car ce n'est pas du luxe haha !_

 _Sur ce, je ne radote pas trop cette semaine... Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est particulier ;)_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Troisième journée de vacances.

Un pli était déjà pris : tout le monde se réveilla à midi.

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement, Iwaizumi semblait revenu à ce qui pourrait communément s'identifier comme étant "la normale". Il mangeait, et participait à la conversation.

Pour être honnête, et bien qu'Akaashi s'en réjouisse, notre héros trouvait cela un peu malsain, cette attitude que tout le monde adoptait dans un accord secret et silencieux : celle de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais en même temps.

Si ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il était le mieux d'agir, alors comment ?

En s'interdisant de passer du bon temps dans le respect de la souffrance d'autrui ? En couvant Iwaizumi de regards attentionnés et de phrases d'encouragements ?

Peut être que ce silence vis à vis des évènements passés n'était pas de l'ignorance, mais plutôt et au contraire, une façon d'aller de l'avant.

Ou bien peut être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de bonne solution, mais qu'en tout cas celle ci était la meilleure parmis les solutions médiocres.

Akaashi cessa d'y penser lorsqu'Oikawa suggéra d'aller à la plage en milieu d'après-midi, pour terminer leur journée sur "le marché nocturne du mercredi". A l'unanimité, le groupe se trouva enjoué face à cette idée, et Akaashi songea qu'heureusement qu'Oikawa était concrètement leur mère à tous et leur organisait des sorties. Cela le fit sourire.

Ainsi, après une longue labeur, toute la troupe se trouva fin prête. Maillots de bains gentiment glissés sous diverses paires de shorts, de jogging, de pantalon en toile hipster et de volants fleuris. Kuroo tourna la clé dans la serrure, et tous s'engagèrent vers la plage.

Il faisait très chaud ce jour là. Anormalement chaud pour un mois d'avril. Il y avait cette espèce d'ambiance étourdissante de l'été. Une chaleur qui semble être synonyme d'une fin du monde imminente, associée à un ciel d'une teinte trop sombre pour être optimiste.

\- Ils ont dit que ça allait péter demain, à la météo, commenta Oikawa.

Akaashi sourit. Il adorait les temps comme cela.

Pour en rajouter à l'attitude passive-aggressive pseudo-apocalyptique de la météo, il y avait peu de monde dehors à ce moment là. Quelques originaux qui promenaient leurs chiens, des mamans solitaires et leur bébés ou un rare vieux monsieur, qui regardait le monde à travers ses épais sourcils, comme s'il s'apprêtait à délivrer une soudaine vérité sur le sens de l'existence.

L'air semblait porter en lui une sorte de mystère à demi-avoué, et Akaashi inspirait fort grand, emplissait ses poumons au point de se sentir suffoquer, et décidait, se promettait à lui même, qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée.

Pour être honnête, il avait une sorte de sixième sens qui lui chuchotait que ce serait le cas. N'a-t-on pas tous déjà vécu ces moments illuminés, où sans savoir comment, on _sent_ que quelque chose va se passer ?

C'est ainsi que sur le coup de quinze heures, tout le monde se retrouva affalé sur le sable. Bokuto et Kuroo voulait aller se baigner. Akaashi aimait bien se sentir chauffer sur la plage, alors il resta avec Kenma et Oikawa. Iwaizumi, sous diverses incitations, et sûrement sous sa propre pression, se décida à aller à l'eau lui aussi. Que pensait-il ? Essayait-il de se forcer à faire ceci ou cela ? Akaashi savait que la dépression coupait l'envie, la motivation de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais alors à quel point Iwaizumi faisait-il des efforts ? A quel point vivre était un synonyme de travail pour lui ?

\- Hey Akaashi, l'appela alors Oikawa par dessus le dos de Kenma.

Ce dernier était allongé, tête entre les bras, comme s'il dormait déjà. On aurait dit un chat contre un radiateur.

Akaashi releva le nez pour apercevoir les yeux d'Oikawa par dessus sa paire de lunettes en forme de coeur.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour un test, déclara ce dernier en agitant un magazine qu'il tenait à la main. Tu me décrirais plutôt comme amusant ou protecteur ? J'arrive pas à choisir… fit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Oikawa avait parfois des expressions, des mouvements, qui paraissaient presque d'une autre dimension. Pas par leur excentricité, mais par leur subtilité. Parfois il baissait les yeux d'une telle manière qu'on l'aurait cru directement sorti d'un film dramatique. Une Christine dans le _Fantôme de l'Opéra_ , avec un plissement de sourcil tout à fait particulier ou un mouvement dans le regard à la fois fort et complètement imprécis. Il avait beau être photographe, Akaashi songea qu'il aurait tout aussi bien eu sa place de l'autre côté des caméras.

En quelques sortes, il pouvait comprendre en quoi lui et Iwaizumi se complétaient.

Iwaizumi était quelqu'un de brut d'apparence, de fort, de rocailleux. Oikawa, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas le malin, était tout en mystère et en subtilité.

S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

En tout cas, ce charme indescriptible était tout bonnement imposant. Il était facile de se trouver tout petit face un battement de cils pompeux d'Oikawa. Mais à aucun moment Iwaizumi ne semblait amoindri.

Il semblait voir par dessus ses expressions révérencieuses et l'admirer avec tendresse dans sa véritable simplicité. Oikawa, quant à lui… Son dévouement envers Iwaizumi n'était clairement plus à prouver. Mais était-ce véritablement là la preuve la plus sincère de son amour ?

Il fallut une seconde à Akaashi pour en conclure que non.

La façon dont Oikawa attendait toujours l'avis d'Iwaizumi lorsqu'il parvenait à se faire oublier, l'attention qu'il lui portait là où il aurait été facile de penser à tant d'autres choses, et la façon dont il souriait en le regardant parler étaient sans doute les instants où la tendresse d'Oikawa envers Iwaizumi transparaissait le plus.

En tout cas, se tournant vers Oikawa, clignant des paupières pour se remémorer la réalité, Akaashi fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- Je dirais protecteur d'abord, affirma-t-il. En tout cas dans le groupe, précisa-t-il.

Et il fit un petit mouvement de bras circulaire pour englober tout le monde.

\- "Amusant" ce serait plutôt Bokuto à la limite, ajouta-t-il alors.

Et il étouffa un petit rire qu'il trouva un peu trop gloussant.

Oikawa sourit en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Okay merci ! répondit-il pourtant simplement.

Et il se repencha sur son magazine.

C'est ainsi que se déroula l'après-midi. Vers dix-sept heures trente, tout le monde décida qu'il était temps de remballer, et d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil au fameux marché d'Oikawa.

Bokuto et Kuroo étaient revenus de leur seconde baignade il y avait de ça une demi heure, et peinaient encore à être parfaitement secs.

Il y avait une légère brise qui les faisait frissonner à travers leurs vestes de jogging, et lorsqu'une goutte d'eau salée dégringolait dans le cou de Bokuto, Akaashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer cette façon qu'il avait de baisser les paupières, juste le temps d'une seconde, pour forcer le froid hors de lui.

Ils marchèrent un moment, parlant de tout et de rien. Kenma avait rangé sa 3DS.

Ce soleil si particulier des océans venait flatter les joues de chacun, leur faisait plisser les paupières. Pour être honnête, Akaashi n'avait rien fait de la journée, mais il était un peu fatigué. Ou plutôt, un peu ralenti. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, mais voulait continuer à marcher doucement, à écouter passivement les bruits de cet instant, entre les oiseaux dans les arbres, les bavardages de ses amis, et les roulements des graviers sous leurs pieds. Il profitait avec joie de ce moment incroyable de paisibilité, n'écoutant plus vraiment et capable de voir seulement les variantes de lumière dans les arbres, lorsqu'il sentit soudain un regard sur lui.

Sans aucune précipitation, Akaashi tourna la tête.

Bokuto l'avait pris sur le fait en plein délit de décontraction.

Il souriait en le regardant. Il avait le nez brillant à cause de l'effet de l'eau salée, et ses lèvres se gerçaient déjà. Akaashi songea qu'il était tout bonnement merveilleux. Il songea à ces peintures du dix-huitième siècle, aux visages inconnus mais pleins d'intrigue, à leur esthétisme étrange dont les couleurs mystérieuses dansaient côte à côte dans un résultat dont l'incompréhensible donnait tout un attrait. Dont le charme résidait dans les sentiments inexplicables que l'on pouvait ressentir au croisement d'un regard ou à la lumière d'un champ de coquelicots. Akaashi sourit.

Akaashi sourit et Bokuto baissa un instant les yeux presque fébrilement.

Et Akaashi sut qu'il pensait des choses tout aussi irrationnelles de lui.

Il sut qu'il avait des images d'oeuvres d'arts ou de paroles particulières. Et soudainement, toutes les chansons qu'Akaashi n'avait jamais compris prirent leur sens. Tout à coup ce fut comme une illumination, les haussements de coeur au rythme des percussions, les cris du coeur à propos de sensations, les larmes et pleurs quand tout à coup tout s'écroule. Un monde qui disparaît, une vie qui change, la réalisation de la chance qui nous échappe. Akaashi sentit ses poumons avaler tout l'air du monde, se gonfler et inspirer, en lui chantant que c'était ça, ce dont tout le monde voulait parler.

C'était ça en quoi les plus grands danseurs explosaient.

C'était ça en quoi, pour être honnête, Akaashi n'avait jamais vraiment cru.

C'était cet espèce de bouleversement de coeur, de métamorphose des poumons, de rétractation de l'estomac.

Il sourit et il savait qu'il rougissait.

Il se prit à rigoler. Bokuto le suivit. Et tandis qu'ils faisaient presque exprès de se basculer doucement dessus en marchant, juste pour se sentir irradier mutuellement, Akaashi, les yeux au sol, se demanda à quoi pensait Bokuto précisément quand il le regardait.

\- Ah ! lâcha alors Oikawa.

Et Bokuto et Akaashi tournèrent leurs têtes d'un même mouvement.

\- Nous y voilà ! déclara Kenma.

Et d'une main faussement distraite, presque naturelle, il attrapa la main de Kuroo entre ses doigts et fit un pas en avant. Comme si c'était une habitude. Comme s'ils faisaient ça tout le temps. Kuroo jouait moins bien la comédie, bizarrement.

Il marqua une pause le temps d'un instant.

Kenma ne se retourna pas pour vérifier la tendance de son regard. Il resta très immobile. Il attendait. Alors seulement Kuroo releva un peu le menton et fit lui même un pas en avant.

Akaashi sourit, pétilla d'un regard vers Bokuto, et ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il s'élança en avant, dans une vivacité enfantine, un peu fofolle. Akaashi se joint à lui et ils commencèrent à rire en sautillants dans tous les sens.

C'est alors qu'Akaashi, dans un tour sur lui même fantaisiste, croisa le regard de Kuroo alors qu'il le dépassait. Ou plutôt, Akaashi intercepta son regard en train de le fixer. Son bonheur se figea le temps d'un instant, comme si une goutte d'encre noire, de poison, y avait été glissé expressément.

Il fit mine de se stopper dans sa pirouette, exprima quelques pas dansants vers l'arrière, le tout en soutenant le regard de Kuroo. Car si ce dernier tenait désormais avec certitude la main de Kenma dans la sienne, l'oeillade qu'il lançait à Akaashi et Bokuto semblait blessée, vexée, voire un peu gênée. Comme s'il s'indignait, et assenait à Akaashi qu'il pouvait bien danser avec Bokuto tant qu'il voulait dans son coin, mais que sous son propre nez c'était franchement déplacé. Akaashi comprit tout de suite. Car finalement c'était un peu ça, le pacte qui gardait la paix entre eux deux. La promesse silencieuse qui affirmait qu'Akaashi et Bokuto pouvaient devenir ce qu'ils voulaient, du temps qu'ils ne narguaient pas Kuroo au passage.

Akaashi pinça les lèvres. Kuroo baissa les yeux. Iwaizumi demanda :

\- Qui veut une gaufre ?

Et au moins cela coupa court au combat secret entre Kuroo et Akaashi. Ce dernier se sentit soulagé dans la seconde.

\- Moi ! s'exclama évidemment Bokuto.

Et Akaashi ne rétorqua pas, ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de rire. Tout le monde se dirigea vers une remorque à folies sucrées de toutes sortes. Et si Oikawa se retrouva avec une barbapapa tout à fait _hipster_ , et Kuroo avec une _granita_ du même goût, tous les autres morfales se retrouvèrent avec une gaufre tartinée de _Nutella_.

Akaashi et Bokuto croquèrent dans les leurs dans le même élan. Bokuto bascula la tête en arrière et fit un tour sur lui même :

\- C'est le meilleur truc au monde, putain ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et comme il affichait un immense sourire, tout le monde eut le loisir de constater que ses dents étaient encollées de pâte à tartiner. Akaashi haussa un sourcil en souriant.

\- Ugh ! s'exclama cependant Oikawa. Dégueu ! Voilà pourquoi une barbapapa c'est mieux !

Et pour l'embêter, Bokuto courut vers lui en agitant ses doigts plein de Nutella en avant. Oikawa hurla. Tout le monde les regarda. Kenma baissa la tête, marcha un peu plus vite.

\- Venez on fait comme si on les connaissait pas, souffla-t-il tout en entraînant à sa suite Kuroo, Iwaizumi et Akaashi.

Ils sourirent tous. Même Kenma semblait détendu.

Le débat _Nutella_ VS Barbapapa reprit, évidemment, après un nouvel argument de la part de Bokuto :

\- De toutes façons tu crois que t'es mieux, lança-t-il à Oikawa, avec ta bouche toute collante de sucre ?

Et Oikawa haussa un sourcil, l'air supérieur, avant d'arracher un tout petit bout à son goûter et de le placer délicatement sur sa langue.

\- Je sais manger correctement, moi ! lança-t-il avec dédain.

Et lorsqu'Iwaizumi roula des yeux, tout le monde explosa de rire.

Au final, Akaashi devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vu grand chose du petit marché. Des séries interminables de maillots de bains bariolés, de bracelet brésiliens, de pierres dites précieuses, des peintures de la mer, des caricatures, des files et des files de gens devant des baraques à frites, à pizza, à panini. Et que de bonnes odeurs, que de jolies couleurs, que d'éclats de rire et de soleil dans les sourires. Akaashi faisait attention à ce qu'il disait, et Kuroo semblait s'être détendu. Il rigolait avec tout le monde.

Que le _Downtown Theater_ semblait loin ! Et comme cela faisait du bien à Akaashi que ce soit le cas ! Il ne s'imaginait pas que sa passion pouvait tant le peser ! Voilà le problème quand il est question de faire de l'art son métier. Car Akaashi avait beau adorer la danse, personne n'aimait travailler.

De toutes façons, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il souriait et se moquait gentiment de tout le monde. Il avait finit sa gaufre depuis bien longtemps. Et sous la pression de la communauté, Bokuto avait dû aller se rincer la bouche à un robinet public. Il souriait à nouveau de toutes ses dents blanches.

C'est d'ailleurs avec un tel sourire, que, soudainement, Bokuto attrapa le bras d'Akaashi.

\- _OMG_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et cela fit rire Akaashi car il ne disait jamais ça avant, seul Oikawa le faisait.

Il fit une halte, leva les sourcils, et Bokuto le tira gentiment par le poignet vers ce qui semblait être un stand de lunettes de soleil.

\- Dis moi si je suis beau ! s'enthousiasma Bokuto.

Et il attrapa avec engouement une paire de lunettes dont les verres formaient le mot " _COOL"_. Voilà là l'objet le moins pratique qu'Akaashi ait jamais vu. Il explosa de rire car en plus, Bokuto n'avait clairement pas une tête à lunettes.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il explosait de rire et faisant semblant de se sauver tandis que Bokuto cherchait à lui donner une tape sur le bras.

\- Je me trouve plutôt _BG_ moi ! rétorqua-t-il en rigolant, en se regardant dans le reflet de son téléphone.

Et ils échangèrent un regard, ce qui les fit encore plus rire tout les deux.

Alors pour renchérir, Akaashi attrapa une paire de lunettes roses en forme de coeurs. Il les laissa au milieu de son nez, et il se tourna, dramatique, vers Bokuto.

\- " _Bitch better have my money !"_ chantonna-t-il en faisant la bouche de _Kylie Jenner_ , car c'était là une des rares chansons mainstream qu'il connaissait.

Heureusement, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour faire rire Bokuto, et ce dernier explosa en faisant un tour sur lui même.

\- Attends, attends ! fit-il.

Et il s'empressa de retirer la paire qu'il avait sur le nez pour en enfiler une avec des verres noirs, ronds et minuscules. Il fronça fort les sourcils, fit une moue désabusée.

\- Je fais mafieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop grave et faussement rocailleuse.

Et Akaashi fut prit à nouveau dans une bourrasque de rire qui le fit ricaner comme un cochon. Evidemment, cela relança Bokuto, et les voilà qui se tenaient les côtes, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'ils explosaient de rire au milieu de la rue. D'un coup d'oeil drôlement noir, le vendeur du stand leur fit bien comprendre que ce serait bien qu'ils déguerpissent, alors c'est ce qu'ils firent.

\- Même le vendeur faisait plus mafieux que toi ! s'exclama Akaashi en plissant les yeux.

Et Bokuto gronda avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vas voir, toi ! renchérit-t-il.

Et tandis qu'Akaashi échouait à s'échapper, Bokuto l'attrapait par la taille et le serrait très fort contre lui.

\- Je vais t'étouffer très lentement ! gloussa-t-il d'un air méchant tout à fait raté.

Et Akaashi fit mine de crier et d'avoir peur. Pour s'échapper, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, à partir du moment où il commença à chatouiller les côtes de Bokuto, les bras en arrière. Ce dernier hurla alors pour de vrai, et comme ils arrivaient au bout du long couloir que constituait le marché, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse droit devant lui. Akaashi, à bout de souffle à force de rire et de gesticuler dans tout les sens, fit mine seulement de lui courir après, mais au lieu de ça il se laissa tomber sur un banc qui se trouvait là.

Bokuto le rejoint bien vite, et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, très, très proche de lui.

Alors Akaashi, entre le silence relatif hors du marché et les cendres de son fou rire passé, laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Bokuto, et ce dernier, sûrement dans le même mouvement, dans la même bourrasque, glissa son bras derrière lui et l'attira plus proche encore.

Akaashi pouvait entendre le coeur de Bokuto ici. Il n'avait pas souvent écouté le coeur des gens, alors il n'aurait pas su dire si son rythme était particulièrement affectueux ou pas, mais en tout cas, il était rapide. Tout à coup il ne souriait plus, ou du moins d'un sourire beaucoup plus serein. Son coeur à lui aussi battait vite. Ou du moins, il battait d'une manière désordonnée.

Il restèrent ainsi durant un instant qui fut tout aussi court qu'agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'Akaashi se redresse subitement et qu'il réalise :

\- Mais attends, commença-t-il. Ils sont où les autres ?

Et Bokuto se releva :

\- Merde !

Akaashi se releva aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent comme deux cons à se fixer dans les yeux, l'air de dire "qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" et leur incrédulité mutuelle les firent exploser de rire. Encore une fois.

\- Bon ! décida Bokuto quelques instants plus tard. Je vais appeler Oikawa.

Akaashi sortit lui même son téléphone. Pas de messages. Ça faisait plaisir de voir qu'on s'inquiétait pour eux !

L'appel était en haut parleur, alors Akaashi entendit quand Oikawa décrocha :

\- Oui ? fit-il d'une voix saccadée qui évoquait qu'il était en train de marcher.

\- Bah, commença Bokuto, l'air perdu. Vous êtes où ? demanda-t-il.

Et Akaashi entendit à l'autre bout du fil Iwaizumi répondre quelque chose qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à entendre.

\- On est déjà parti, on vous a attendu à la fin du marché mais vous étiez trop longs et on voulait s'acheter des pizzas, alors on est parti sans vous ! expliqua Oikawa d'un air détaché.

Bokuto fit de grands yeux à Akaashi, comme s'il était choqué. Akaashi gloussa. Il aurait parié qu'on l'avait entendu dans le micro opposé et que Kuroo était probablement en train de rouler des yeux.

\- Ah bah d'accord, bonjour l'amitié ! rétorqua Bokuto avec un rire dans la voix.

Auquel Oikawa répliqua :

\- Hey, c'est vous qui nous avez lâché, pas l'inverse !

Et à ça, ni Akaashi ni Bokuto ne trouva de quoi répondre.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- Bon… fit alors Bokuto.

Il faisait sa petit voix mais Akaashi voyait très bien qu'il était amusé par cette situation.

\- Bah on fait quoi alors ? demanda-t-il.

Et Oikawa semblait un peu offusqué lorsqu'il rétorqua :

\- Ah bah nous on est déjà partis alors démerdez vous tous les deux !

\- Okay, répondit alors Bokuto.

Il échangea un regard rieur avec Akaashi.

\- A tout à l'heure alors !

Puis il marqua une pause, eut une idée. Reprit :

\- Si on ne s'est pas fait dévorer par des loups au cours de la nuit avant ça !

Et sur ce, il raccrocha avant même d'entendre la réponse d'Oikawa.

Ils se fixèrent avec Akaashi, et tous deux se mirent à glousser.

\- Bon bah… fit ce dernier en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Bokuto l'observait avec des yeux lumineux.

\- Ouais… répondit-il comme s'il voyait exactement ce qu'Akaashi voulait dire, alors que lui même n'en était pas bien sûr.

Et ils se mirent à marcher.

Ils décidèrent de prendre la grande avenue bétonnée juste à côté de la plage pour rentrer. C'était simple, c'était une ligne droite. Et il avait rarement entendu parlé de loups affamé qui venaient dévorer les touristes sur le bord de la plage.

Ils parlèrent gentiment, ils s'étaient un peu calmés. Au loin on entendait le fourmillement du centre ville et du marché nocturne. Là où il étaient, il n'y avait que le vent.

Au bout d'un moment, et comme la maison approchait à grand pas, Bokuto sembla se décider et inspira :

\- T'as envie de rentrer, toi ?

Et Akaashi, illuminé par la vague de joie et d'affection qui se propageait en lui, sourit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Et ils se sourirent en s'engageant vers la plage.

Maintenant qu'il était plus tard, le sable n'était plus brûlant contre leur pied, et la plage était déserte. Tous les rares touristes devaient s'être dirigés vers le marché, pour changer. Et à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas vers la mer, que Bokuto s'arrêta, se baissa et commença à tirer sur ses lacets.

Akaashi s'arrêta lui aussi, le fixa curieusement, et tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre, un sourire se courbait contre ses joues. Il se baissa d'un mouvement vif à son tour, et Bokuto quant à lui venait d'arracher ses baskets à ses pieds. Il y fourra ses chaussettes dépareillées roulées en boule, et se releva dans un petit bond. Akaashi fit de même la seconde suivante. Et sans même avoir à se concerter, les deux garçons s'élancèrent vers l'avant, dégringolant dans le sable qui coulait depuis la dune.

Une bouffée d'excitation et une bulle de rire explosa dans la cage thoracique d'Akaashi qui, sans plus penser du tout, se mit à crier le plus fort qu'il put en se jetant vers l'avant dans une dune. Bokuto l'imita aussitôt, et dans une course secrètement convenue, ils se mirent tout les deux à courir le plus vite possible, lançant leur jambes comme si plus rien dans la vie ne les retenait, comme si c'était ça, le sens de rester en vie. Le coeur pompant et dégringolant comme un fou dans leurs entrailles, gonflant entre leur poumons, puis s'aplatissant fougueusement. Ils finirent par avoir un tel goût de sang dans la bouche qu'ils ne purent plus crier. Alors, tandis que leur genoux commençaient à faiblir, ils terminèrent leur course folle dans des gloussements frénétiques, terriblement sincères, mais qu'ils ne se reconnaissaient pas. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord de l'eau, ils ralentirent progressivement et s'écrasèrent dans le sable avant même d'être complètement arrêtés. Ils restèrent une bonne minute, allongés pêle-mêle sur le sol, du sable collant contre les joues, dans les cheveux, dans leurs vêtements, la respiration sifflante et les côtes soulevées par des gorgées d'un air qui n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

C'est au bout d'un moment silencieux particulier qu'Akaashi releva la tête. Bokuto fit de même. Ils se croisèrent du regard, et se mirent à nouveau à rigoler. Ils étaient un peu plus calme. Un soudain apaisement prit part dans le corps entier d'Akaashi. Une fatigue, même. Mais une fatigue qui sait de part un instinct mystérieux, que tout va bien se passer. Que cette fatigue est bonne et qu'elle mérite d'être profitée. C'est une fatigue qui sait que demain on se réveillera reposé. C'est une faim qui demande beaucoup mais qui saura s'arrêter. C'était là une plénitude qui demandait à vivre, mais qui savait ses limites, qui saurait être rassasiée, qui savait ce qu'elle valait et ce qu'elle voulait, qui était prête à s'ouvrir au monde dans une confiance apaisée, sans avoir besoin de s'armer de couleurs, de paroles, de fanfaronnements.

Akaashi sourit en baissant les yeux. Il n'avait plus ce besoin de tout penser. Il vivait, voilà tout.

Il se redressa. Couvert de sable, - ce n'était pas grave - il s'assit. Passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, et regarda la mer avec un sourire. Il aurait pu fermer les yeux et trouver le sens de l'univers s'il l'avait voulu, mais la vérité était qu'il préférait rester éveillé pour la compagnie de Bokuto. Ce dernier se redressa alors à son tour. Akaashi se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser en cet instant. Il ne s'assit pas là où il était. Il se leva, frotta en vain le sable humide collé à son pantalon. Fit un pas, puis deux.

Il s'assit juste à côté d'Akaashi.

Juste contre lui.

Akaashi sourit. Il baissa les yeux. Mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.

Ils restèrent assis pendant ce qui pourrait être des années lumières ou une poignée de seconde. Akaashi accepta ce moment avec toute l'affection qu'il avait, en sachant très bien que quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, il se souviendrait de cet instant pendant encore longtemps. Là, il n'y avait plus d'oiseaux dans le ciel. Ils dormaient tous, entre quelques rochers, les plumes bien lissées, ou dans un nid bien tressé dans un arbre. La mer soupirait devant eux. Sa poitrine s'élevait : une vague leur effleurait les pieds. Elle expirait : l'eau se rabattait. Cette respiration apaisée ne fit que conforter Akaashi dans son optimisme calme. Il se sentit se reposer de plus en plus contre Bokuto. Leurs deux coeurs devaient battre au rythme de la mer, car ils avaient tous les deux la sensation de faire pleinement parti du moment, pleinement parti de l'endroit, pleinement parti de cette expérience. Deux enfants de l'eau, côte à côte face à l'océan interminable.

Akaashi pensait. Il se figurait héros de la mythologie, fils de Neptune, trident à la mer, muse des vagues et des flots, accompagné de son inséparable duo. Bokuto était la deuxième face de leur propre Achille et Patrocle.

\- Hey, fit alors ce dernier, très doucement.

Akaashi songea que les vagues l'avaient emmené rêvasser un peu plus loin que ce qu'il ne croyait.

\- Oui ? répondit Akaashi d'une voix qu'il ne se reconnut même pas.

Etait-il seulement lui même en cet instant ? Il n'y pensa pas plus qu'un quart de seconde. De toute façon, qui savait qui il était aujourd'hui ? Être soi- même n'avait jamais rien voulu dire.

Bokuto ne le regardait pas. Il fixait les vagues. Et Akaashi, d'une façon aussi obscure que sincère, sut que son coeur battait fort, battait vite. Il ouvrit la bouche, la lèvre un peu tremblante. Il était évident qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important pour lui.

La curiosité d'Akaashi grandit, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas le déranger, ne pas le couper dans l'importance de sa formulation.

Et au lieu de ça il observait, sentait à travers la chair et les tissus, son coeur qui enflait, ses poumons qui frétillaient, sa peau qui frissonnait. Il eut alors lui même une sorte de boule dans la gorge, son coeur s'éventa comme s'il s'apprêtait à vivre quelque chose de fort grand. Et Bokuto, face à lui cherchait toujours ses mots, il piétinait, de chaleur émanait, grelottait, mourait et comme il cherchait, cherchait, désespérément comment dire ce qui lui coûtait tant, il se tourna, naturel, vers Akaashi. Comme pour chercher dans son regard la réponse à ses questions. Et durant une seule seconde. Durant cette seconde particulière qui aurait pu durer des semaines, des mois tant elle était singulière, Akaashi sut. Il sut exactement ce qui allait se passer. Et il sut pourquoi son coeur se préparait à quelque chose de si grand.

Même plus maître de son visage, son corps entier l'aurait forcé à sourire, mais il ne bougea pas. Il baissa les yeux, presque mécanique. Et quand il croisa le regard de Bokuto, comme si ce fut la dernière fois de sa vie, quelque chose explosa en lui comme un feu d'artifice ; avant même que Bokuto, dans un élan très doux et très lent, ne puisse toucher ses lèvres.

Akaashi et Bokuto s'étaient déjà embrassés.

Pourtant ce baiser là était digne d'un premier.

A peine confiants, plein de précaution, ils s'effleuraient, s'illuminaient à chaque toucher. Et sans même y réfléchir, Akaashi leva le bras, glissa sa main dans le cou de Bokuto, et l'embrassa, lui, avec un telle sincérité qu'il se sentit soulagé de l'avoir libéré.

Il embrassait Bokuto.

Oui.

Et cette fois ce ne fut pas ce sentiment de peur soudaine, subite, panique, qui s'empara de lui. Ce fut une explosion de joie, d'amour, d'affection qui gronda en lui et chantait, dansait, criait, riait dans son corps tout entier.

Il se trouva même à sourire, étouffant l'écho d'un rire dans sa gorge tout contre Bokuto. Et ce dernier, trop époustouflé pour oser se hâter, face à la fébrilité d'Akaashi, grandissait en audace et le serrait, le rapprochait, l'encerclait, le déifiait contre lui. Akaashi était sa pierre précieuse, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance de posséder entre ses doigts. Et il se trouvait giflé d'une chance, d'un émerveillement, d'un émoi incroyable dont il n'aurait même pas imaginé l'existence.

Et il y avait du sable dans leur cheveux, sous leur doigts, leur vêtements, mais comme tout cela semblait beau en cet instant. Et finalement, à l'instant précis où Akaashi sentait son coeur s'envoler et son corps frétiller, à l'instant précis où, guidé par un pressentiment intérieur bien plus que par la raison, il aurait pu glisser sa main sous le t-shirt de Bokuto, ce dernier glissa sa main contre sa joue et s'écarta, très doucement.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux durant une fraction de seconde éternelle, regards humides l'un contre l'autre. Et au moment où Akaashi baissait les yeux pour constater que les joues de Bokuto n'avait jamais été d'une couleur similaire, ce dernier glissait son pouce contre sa tempe et tout à coup éclatait dans un sourire.

Akaashi sut relever les yeux au bon moment pour voir ce spectacle inédit, ce feu d'affection, de joie, de soulagement aussi, plein de soulèvements de coeurs, de tango d'émotions et de noeuds organiques.

\- Je pensais que… souffla alors Bokuto.

Et on entendit dans sa voix le fantôme d'un éclat de rire.

\- Enfin, non, j'aurai pu croire que… reprit-il.

Et on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait. Que ce qui se passait en lui était bien trop grand pour des mots.

Alors Akaashi se mit lui même à sourire. Rien ne lui semblait plus beau que ce qu'il était en train de vivre en cet instant. Et comme Bokuto balbutiait toujours, Akaashi se pencha en avant et déposa très vite, très gentiment, un autre baiser contre ses lèvres.

Bokuto frissonna. Akaashi baissa les yeux.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

C'est bien plus tard qu'ils décidèrent de quitter la plage.

Il commençait vraiment à être tard, il faisait froid, et il y avait ces deux jeunes qui essayaient tant bien que mal, avec le peu de forces qu'il leur restait de remonter la dune.

Mais ils rigolaient et riaient et se poussaient comme des enfants. Et de temps à autre, l'un murmurait à l'oreille de l'autre et ils ne cessaient plus de rire. Un écho tout droit du coeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur la piste bétonnée qui longeait la plage, ils étaient essoufflés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? demanda Bokuto en se plantant au milieu du chemin.

Akaashi secoua la tête. Haussa les épaules.

Il fit un pas vers Bokuto.

\- Qu'on a construit des châteaux de sable ? fit-il en se mettant à rire.

Et tandis que Bokuto le suivait dans son éclat, Akaashi plongea son regard dans le sien, s'approcha, tout proche, puis reparti. Il ne l'embrassa pas.

Il s'engagea sur le chemin. Bokuto sur les talons.

\- Ils vont avoir mangé toute la pizza, fit-il remarquer.

Akaashi inspira. Comme l'air lui semblait bon, frais, parfait.

C'est vrai, la pizza. Il avait complètement oublié tout cela. Le marché nocturne lui paraissait être il y a des semaines.

Il leva le nez en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

\- Tu as faim, toi ? demanda-t-il.

Et il tourna la tête vers Bokuto, qui sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Non, tu as raison, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Ils se sourirent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la maison, ils prirent tous les deux une grande inspiration. Akaashi essaya tant bien que mal de ranger ses cheveux convenablement, mais ses frisettes rebiquaient dans tout les sens.

Bokuto ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Firent quelques pas. Les voilà dans le séjour. Tout le monde, affalé sur le canapé, se retourna d'un même mouvement.

Akaashi se sentit rougir dans la seconde.

\- Putain ! s'exclama immédiatement Oikawa.

Et Bokuto et Akaashi se tournèrent vers lui de concert.

\- Je vous ai appelé au moins cent fois, vous étiez où ?! Gronda-t-il encore en se redressant.

A côté de lui, Iwaizumi s'éveillait. Il s'était assoupi.

Akaashi baissa les yeux. Bokuto répondit d'un ton très faux :

\- Sur la plage, désolé j'avais plus de batterie.

Et Oikawa roula furieusement des yeux.

Akaashi, relevant doucement la tête, croisa alors par malheur le regard de Kenma.

Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard suspicieux.

\- Et… commença-t-il. Vous faisiez quoi sur la plage, en pleine nuit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Alors seulement Akaashi et Bokuto se lancèrent un regard. Il y avait une traînée de sable derrière eux. Il étaient dans un sale état.

\- Bah… commença Bokuto.

Et ses yeux pétillaient tandis qu'il observait Akaashi. Ce dernier quant à lui le fixait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir lui détacher son regard. Il s'abreuvait de son existence même ; et il était assoiffé.

\- ...On construisait des châteaux de sables ? termina Bokuto.

Et il explosa dans un sourire qui en disait sûrement bien trop long devant les autres mais qui aurait pu en dire tellement plus s'ils avaient été seuls.

Akaashi gloussa.  
Et lorsqu'il détourna le regard, c'est les yeux froids de Kuroo qu'il croisa.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors hahaha ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Commençons doucement : Vous aussi vous faites des test sur la plage comme Oikawa ? Vous êtes d'accords avec Akaashi par rapport au fait de faire semblant que tout va bien avec Iwa ? Qui d'autre prend une gaufre bien grasse sur le marché ? Ça vous a fait rire quand Bokuto et Akaashi se sont perdus ? Vous vous y attendiez au fameux baisé dans ce chapitre ? Vous l'aviez espéré autrement ? A votre avis, qu'en pense les autres de la troupe ? Vous êtes amoureux, vous, cet été ? :3_

 _En tous cas, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu, pensez à me laisser une petite review pour m'en dire des nouvelles, je suis particulièrement curieuse pour celui ci haha !_

 _On se retrouve toujours sur le blog de la fic :_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur_ _ **Tumblr**_ _!_

 _Et sur ce, je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine ;_ )


	33. Chapter 33

_Coucouuu !_

 _Voici le chapitre 33 ! Depuis la grande nouvelle du chapitre dernier, voici le dernier jour de vacances de la troupe ;)_

 _Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui commentez, aux petits nouveaux comme aux fidèles, à ceux qui ont beaucoup à redire tout comme à ceux qui me gonfle le coeur de joie grâce à leur enthousiasme ! Je vous adore !_

 _Merci à Akimitsu N, toujours, pour la correction ;)_

 _Et sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi était agrippé comme une tique maladive à son embarcation, les sourcils froncés de concentration et les muscles hurlants qu'on les laisse se reposer une seconde.

\- J'en ai marre ! s'exclamait Oikawa derrière lui tandis que le vent lui rabachait ses cheveux dans les yeux. Vous y arrivez tous sauf moi !

Et malgré la difficulté de sa tâche, Akaashi parvint à éclater d'un petit rire tandis qu'il tirait sur un manche et faisait pivoter dans un élan soudain le char à voile qui lui servait de monture à ce moment là.

\- T'inquiètes ! répliquait Kenma à l'autre bout de la plage.

Il s'en sortait étrangement bien malgré sa petite taille. Tout devait être dans la précision du geste et la balance du poids.

\- T'inquiètes, répéta-t-il en se rapprochant avec une grâce incroyable au vue de la taille de son char. Je crois que Kuroo est pas mal en galère aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Et ainsi tout le monde se tourna d'un même geste vers le rebord de l'eau, où en effet, Kuroo se battait contre les quatre vents pour ne pas piquer du nez droit dans l'océan.

\- _PUTAIN !_ s'écriait-il depuis sa portion de sable.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire au milieu de la plage. Akaashi y comprit, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ralentir et s'arrêter à côté d'Oikawa afin de soulager un instant ses bras fatigués.

\- Bon, lâcha Kenma.

Il semblait bien plus jovial qu'à son habitude. Quelque chose, une émotion, un fragment d'une bouffée de coeur, parfumait sa voix.

\- Je vais aller l'aider, va, souffla-t-il, autant pour lui que pour ses amis.

\- Ouais ! répliqua Oikawa. Bah bon courage, moi j'abandonne !

Et sur ce, ce dernier se laissa tomber en arrière, adossé contre le mât de son char à voile. Kenma quant à lui prit le large, en s'élançant à l'aide d'un Kuroo qui jurait toujours comme un charretier. Il progressait avec une aisance singulière sur le sable humide, comme s'il était aidé, porté par un vent plus léger.  
Ce jour là, pour être tranquille, il avait divisé ses cheveux en deux et avait accroché dans une petite queue de cheval un peu chétive toute la couche supérieure de sa tignasse.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient tous quittés la maison ce matin là, afin de se rendre à leur cours de char à voile organisé avec enthousiasme par un Oikawa qui ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, Kuroo lui avait fait un compliment.  
Voyez vous, ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

C'est vrai, des garçons qui se font des compliments, avions nous déjà vu ça ?  
Les garçons s'en fichent, après tout, de savoir qu'ils plaisent ou pas. Les garçons s'en fichent, d'être beaux ou d'être moches. Les garçons n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle qu'on les trouve beau. Bah oui. Les garçons, c'est fort, ça le sait déjà tout ça.

Pourtant si le lecteur averti comprendra le sarcasme de ces affirmations là, il résultait pourtant de ces à priori sociaux une vérité palpable :  
Les garçons, ça ne se fait pas de compliments. Voilà.

Pourtant. Kuroo avait osé.

Il avait franchi la barrière interdite, sensible, de ce qui peut sembler attentif mais qui peut passer en vérité comme un affront : il avait cru bon de rappeler à Kenma qu'il lui prêtait attention.

C'était bizarre, il y avait eu comme un moment de vide, de creux.

Kenma s'était retourné, il était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Kuroo souriait, mais à peine. Il semblait sincère.

Et alors même que Kenma ouvrait la bouche, un peu troublé, pour répondre, pour remercier, Oikawa l'avait coupé :

\- J'avouuuue, c'est grave _cute_ ta petite coupe, là ! s'était-il exclamé avec entrain tout en faisant virevolter d'une chiquenaude sa queue de cheval enfantine.

Et alors tout à coup, un torrent semblait s'être ouvert, comme si tout à coup tout le monde se rappelait le plaisir d'être gentil avec autrui.

\- Grave, tu devrais te faire ça même pour les jours normaux ! avait commenté Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai, avait dit Iwaizumi dans son coin d'ombre. En plus c'est bien, on voit mieux tes yeux comme ça, avait-il fait remarquer.

Iwaizumi avait l'art de la remarque précise et bien choisie. Akaashi avait songé que c'était ce qui devait plaire à Oikawa.

C'était donc ainsi que tout le monde y était allé de son petit compliment pour chacun, avec une joie affectueuse et ce durant tout le trajet.

Akaashi avait dit à Kenma qu'il était très bien avec le front dégagé ; à Oikawa que son short lui allait particulièrement bien ; à Iwaizumi que sa casquette lui donnait l'air d'un héros _Marvel_ ; puis à Bokuto il avait murmuré, entre deux gloussements, que même tout couvert de sable comme la veille, il était toujours beau.

Enfin, il fallait l'avouer, il n'avait rien osé dire à Kuroo.  
En retour, on lui avait dit que ses lunettes de soleil lui allaient très bien, que son t-shirt était particulièrement stylé, et juste au coin de l'oreille, qu'il avait sûrement un des plus beaux des sourires de la Terre, ou, _non attends_ , de l'univers entier.

Il avait rigolé, sourit, rougit même un peu, le coeur un peu plus léger. C'est fou le plaisir que procure l'approbation d'autrui. Et c'était sincèrement fou, tout ces grands garçons qui se disaient comme ils étaient beaux. Mais Akaashi songea avec un sourire que c'était très positif, et qu'il était très content de cette situation, que c'était bien, qu'il fallait progresser. Que tout le monde pouvait se faire des compliments quand on voyait le baume au coeur que cela procurait.

Seulement, il avait aussi remarqué les petits regards un peu timides que se lançaient Kenma et Kuroo quand ils étaient persuadés que l'autre ne le voyait pas.

Il se passait quelque chose entre eux, il y avait une électricité à laquelle Akaashi n'avait pas accès. Et autant il était merveilleux que des garçons puisse se faire des compliments en toutes sérénité, sans devoir s'excuser avec honte à chaque coin de phrase d'admettre voir de la beauté chez un être du même sexe, autant il était évident qu'il y avait un sens, une émotion sous jacente à ces aveux chez Kuroo et Kenma tout les deux.

Et ce jour là, alors qu'Akaashi se retrouvait avachi sur le sable, son char comme seul dossier, et qu'il regardait Kenma glisser vers Kuroo et s'adresser à lui avec un sourire affectueux, il se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir perçu cela.

Il se serait presque tourné vers Oikawa pour lui poser la question, à lui qui savait tout, mais c'est à cet instant précis que la voix de Bokuto résonna derrière eux :

\- Heyy ! s'écriait-il et déboulant furieusement sur son char à voile.

Akaashi eut un moment d'inquiétude, en se demandant s'il allait bien savoir s'arrêter avant de leur foncer dessus.  
Oikawa lui jeta un regard par dessus ses lunettes sombres.

\- Hey ! répéta-t-il cette fois avec un essoufflement dans la voix.

Et, d'un air un peu vantard malgré tout, il s'arrêta dans une sorte de pseudo-dérapage à la _Mario Kart_ , juste avant de leur rouler dessus.

Akaashi baissa la tête pour se protéger derrière son embarcation de la vague de sable qu'il projetta dans leurs cheveux, et lorsqu'il releva son regard vers le nouveau venu, celui ci souriait de toutes ses dents. D'un sourire qu'il donnait entièrement à Akaashi.

\- Ah bah bravo, j'ai du sable dans les cheveux maintenant ! râla cependant Oikawa juste à côté d'eux.

Et un Iwa inhabituellement souriant arriva plus calmement juste derrière Bokuto.

\- Nan mais tu te rends compte, Bokuto, annonça-t-il d'une voix affectueusement moqueuse. Tu lui as mis du sable dans les cheveux, quand même ! rigola-t-il.

Et bien qu'il se moquait d'Oikawa, ce dernier releva la tête dans un mouvement surpris, rafraîchi. Et avec de grands yeux il se mit à rigoler, reprenant avec son sourire des couleurs.

\- Tu te moques de moi, toi, maintenant ? lâcha-t-il avec un éclat dans la voix.

Et tout le monde sourit, car personne ne se souvenait de la dernière fois où Iwaizumi avait plaisanté.

Oikawa se leva, Iwaizumi descendit de son char. Et Oikawa lui attrapa la main avant de lui plaquer un bisou sur la joue. Iwaizumi sourit.

\- Bon ! répliqua cependant Bokuto. On doit rendre les chars dans quinze minutes ! annonça-t-il au groupe.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui d'un air presque soulagé. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bolide.

\- On va pas rester comme ça à rien faire quand même, là ! se plaignit pourtant Bokuto.

Et il afficha une petite moue déçue en piétinant sur place. Akaashi sourit. Il se leva.

\- C'est vrai, souffla-t-il.

Et il remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

\- Restez là si vous voulez, dit-il à Oikawa et Iwaizumi.

Puis il se tourna vers Bokuto :

\- Nous on a qu'à aller faire un tour jusqu'au ponton, je pense qu'on a juste le temps.

Et alors Bokuto éclata dans un sourire qui lui fit froncer le nez, et dans un mouvement commun, ils sautèrent tous les deux dans leurs chars à voile respectifs avant de s'engager vers la mer.

\- A tout à l'heure ! lança Oikawa.

Et lorsqu'Akaashi tourna la tête, il vit Iwaizumi leur faire coucou.

\- Du coup ! lança Bokuto.

Et il se rapprocha avec prudence d'Akaashi.

\- On fait la course ?! s'exclama-t-il avec espièglerie.

Akaashi sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il savait qu'il allait perdre.

\- Okay, répondit-il pourtant. Jusqu'au pont ?

Bokuto pinça les lèvres.

\- Jusqu'au pont et puis on revient ici, décida-t-il.

Et alors, sans même prendre le temps de se prévenir l'un l'autre, ils s'élancèrent dans un mouvement brouillon et bouillonnant vers l'avant.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Akaashi, dans une mauvaise foi amusée. On a pas dit qu'on partait, tu triches !

\- Quoi ?! répliqua Bokuto en rigolant comme un fou, voletant d'adrénaline. C'est toi qui est parti avant moi !

Et pour être honnête, Akaashi n'était franchement pas très bon en char à voile, là où Bokuto semblait s'être découvert une passion. Il explosait, zigzaguait sans queue ni tête mais vrombissait dans le vent toujours devant lui, et avec un sourire explosif.

Ainsi il atteignit le fameux ponton en quelques maniements de voile, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir où Akaashi en était, il explosa de rire, puis s'arrêta. Akaashi se débrouilla alors pour le rejoindre, en rigolant de sa propre médiocrité.

\- Allez, allez ! s'exclama Bokuto en lançant son poing vers le ciel comme pour encourager le _Tour de France_.

Akaashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans la difficile manoeuvre qu'était faire un demi tour, puis il fit de son mieux pour reprendre un semblant de vitesse en jouant avec le vent. Comme cela dura pendant quelques mètres, et que Bokuto ne le dépassait toujours pas, Akaashi se retourna à demi, et constata avec douceur que ce dernier faisait semblant d'être en galère avec son demi tour. Il souffla, amusé, avant de continuer jusqu'à leur point de départ initial, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'atteignit que Bokuto se dirigea vers lui et fit mine de se dépêcher à sa rencontre.

\- La vache, Akaashi ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant, brillant d'un sourire. T'es vraiment imbattable, affirma-t-il avec un éclat de rire dans la voix.

Et comme Akaashi était attendri, il rigola à son tour.

\- Je sais très bien que tu m'as laissé gagner, affirma-t-il comme un enfant en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Quoi ? fit Bokuto, comme s'il s'offusquait. Jamais de la vie !

Et il essayait de lever les sourcils, comme pour mimer la surprise, mais son éclat de rire le ramena à son sourire.

S'ensuivit alors une série de gentilles petites claques, un minuscule combat de tapes sur les mains et de coups de coudes affectueux dans l'épaule, dont le coup fatal fut simplement constitué d'un baiser de la part de Bokuto sur la joue d'Akaashi.

Cela l'arrêta net, encore un peu surpris, c'est vrai, de pouvoir s'échanger ce genre de douceurs sans craindre la réaction de l'autre.

Pour être honnête, Akaashi avait passé la matinée à se persuader de ne pas penser à la veille.

Il en gardait un bon souvenir, mais sincèrement vague puisqu'il ne faisait que le renforcer et l'écraser dans un coin ombragé de sa mémoire.

Vous saviez que l'on ne se souvient jamais vraiment d'un souvenir, mais seulement de la dernière fois où on s'en est souvenu ?

Le fait est qu'Akaashi ne voulait pas surpenser. Overpenser. Suprapenser. Il avait peur de retourner et de remodeler les événements au point de ne plus y croire ou de les percevoir sous un jour soudain très négatif. Alors il souriait et faisait de son mieux pour rester éblouie par le soleil au point de ne plus voir les subtilités dans les sourires et les actions de chacun.

Cependant. Ce baiser de Bokuto l'avait piqué comme un papillon sur une toile. Son coeur avait repris la danse singulière qu'il cherchait tant à éviter depuis la veille. Mais cette fois ci il se laissa entraîner, bercé par une sorte de soulagement. Comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve merveilleux et qu'il réalisait soudainement qu'il s'agissait de sa réalité. Il se mit à glousser un peu bêtement, et Bokuto se joignit à lui.

\- T'es bête, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Et, tout sourire, il fit demi-tour.

C'était l'heure de rendre leurs chars.

Ils firent quelques mètres et lorsqu'Akaashi eut finalement l'audace de lever les yeux, cela ne fut que pour attraper un petit regard furtif de la part d'Oikawa, et un air similaire mais inquiet de la part de Kenma, qui discutait avec Kuroo tout en faisant bien attention au fait que ce dernier leur tourne le dos.

La joie d'Akaashi retomba un peu.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné, puis rejoignit les autres avec Bokuto.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

L'après-midi, tout le monde s'était accordé à faire la sieste. Car même Oikawa, qui en avait le moins fait avec son char, avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Je crève la dalle ! s'exclamait Bokuto.

\- La même, confirmait Kuroo, la tête posée dans ses bras, croisés sur la table.

Alors Iwaizumi, qui, bizarrement, était toujours le plus fatigué d'habitude, se leva et prépara une montagne de spaghetti pour tout le monde. Sa fatigue était différente, voilà tout. Aussi peut être avait-il lutté pendant tellement longtemps contre cette envie de s'évanouir dans le sommeil qu'il avait appris à résister quoi qu'il arrive.

Tout le monde dévora comme une écurie de monstres affamés.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu manges tes pâtes avec du pesto, avait fini par grogner Kenma.

Il affichait une moue dégoûtée face au mélange verdâtre qui recouvrait le plat d'Oikawa. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas mal ! affirma-t-il. J'aime bien parce que ça fait vraiment vacances !

Kuroo ricana, Iwaizumi sourit.

\- Tout ça parce que c'est italien, avait souri Akaashi.

\- _Sí_ ! avait alors lancé Oikawa avec un accent fort exagéré. _Yo hablo el italiano_ !

Et tous avaient rigolé, jusqu'à ce qu'Iwaizumi déclare :

\- C'est de l'espagnol, ça !

Et après un dernier fou rire, il n'en avait pas fallu plus de quelques minutes pour que tous dans l'appartement s'endorment çà et là. Un sur le canapé, l'autre en étoile de mer sur le lit. Kenma s'était même endormi sur sa chaise, la tête contre la nappe en toile cirée collante. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à protester en se réveillant, se plaignant de devoir décoler sa joue de son piètre matelas.

Malgré tout, ces quelques heures de repos les avaient renouvelés, et ils partirent sur le coup de quatre heures et demie pour la plage. Après tout, ils s'en allaient le lendemain. Ça aurait été trop dommage de ne pas en profiter une dernière fois.

\- On a même pas goûté avant de partir, se plaignit Bokuto en traînant des pieds devant chaque vendeur de gaufres.

\- Je vous achète tous un truc, mais tout à l'heure ! lui rappela alors Iwaizumi en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Dîtes donc, l'habituel Oikawa maternel retrouvait ce jour là avec un bonheur rayonnant son Iwaizumi paternel. Et les autres semblaient à leur tour ravis qu'on s'occupe ainsi d'eux.

Et ainsi, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la plage, Kenma, qui se cachait depuis leur départ derrière ses cheveux et une vieille casquette de Kuroo, se tourna vers celui ci pour lui demander :

\- Hey, j'ai toujours la joue rouge ?

En effet, la morsure du sommeil de la nappe en toile cirée ne quittait plus le teint pâle de Kenma, qui, pour être honnête, se sentait honteux et à juste titre.

Kuroo pouffa en écartant les cheveux de son ami.

\- Bah, ouais, glissait-il.

Et il rigolait. Kenma rattrapait alors ses cheveux et les coinçait contre ses pommettes en serrant bien sa casquette sur sa tête.

\- T'as l'air con ! riait Oikawa depuis l'autre bout du groupe.

Et Kenma rougissait là où les autres rigolaient. Kuroo, prenant pitié, l'attirait alors contre lui en plaçant sa main contre son épaule.

\- Personne regarde à part nous, t'inquiètes, avait-il déclaré.

Et Akaashi l'avait entendu, ce souffle d'affection dans sa voix.

Cependant, Kenma s'était simplement mis à rougir plus fort et s'était écarté, faisant mine de remettre encore une fois ses cheveux en place. Akaashi n'avait pas pu voir la réaction de Kuroo.

C'est ainsi qu'après ces mésaventures du début d'après midi, ils se retrouvaient désormais tous à l'eau. Il faisait fort chaud depuis midi, et l'atmosphère était pesante et le ciel très bleu à l'ouest, et très sombre à l'est.

\- Ça va nous tomber dessus ! avait avancé Oikawa en levant les yeux sur les nuages.

Mais tout le monde s'en fichait, qu'il fasse beau ou pas. A cet instant là il faisait chaud, ils s'amusaient, et finalement tous étaient plus détendus qu'ils ne l'avaient été durant l'année passée.

Iwaizumi ressuscitait, Oikawa respirait, Kenma souriait, Kuroo grandissait, Bokuto resplendissait, et Akaashi, quant à lui, vivait.

Quelle joie !

Et tandis qu'ils s'amusaient à se jeter de l'eau à la figure, Akaashi et Bokuto finirent par s'éloigner.

\- Faites attention au large ! leur lançait Oikawa.

Et comme ils étaient sages, ils décidèrent de faire demi tour.

\- Attends, appelait Akaashi tout en pataugeant un peu gauchement vers la plage. On a qu'à plonger pour passer en dessous des vagues ! proposa-t-il. Sinon je crois que je vais me noyer, rigola-t-il.

Et comme justement, une vague menaçait de s'écraser derrière son crâne et de s'engouffrer par la suite dans son nez, il plongea et se laissa entraîner vers l'avant.

Akaashi avait été emmené à la piscine, avec l'école, quand il était petit. Aussi avait-il appris par le biais des monstrueux professeurs de natation, à garder les yeux ouverts sous l'eau. C'était une qualité dont il était très fier, notamment dans l'eau salée de la Manche. Ainsi, lorsque, quelques mouvements de brasse plus loin, il se retrouva face à face avec une sorte de méduse noire et blanche, il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait en fait de la masse capillaire de Bokuto. S'étouffant presque sous l'eau en éclatant de rire, il explosa à la surface et, manque de chance, se prit une vague dans la tête alors qu'il laissait libre court à son fou rire. Bokuto ressurgit à côté de lui juste pour le voir s'étouffer.

\- Hey ! Meurs pas ! ricanna-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en faisant un petit saut pour lui éviter la vague qui les menaçait à nouveau.

Akaashi se battait toujours contre le goût de sel, de sable et de sang qui lui enflammait la gorge, mais riait en même temps face à la masse comique de cheveux de Bokuto.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se calmer, il éclata :

\- Tes cheveux !

Et il riait, riait !

Bokuto se mit à rire à son tour :

\- Bah quoi ? Ils sont très bien !

Et comme, vraiment, l'état de sa chevelure aurait pu faire s'évanouir Oikawa, ils continuaient de rigoler.

Akaashi tenta en vain de glisser quelques mèches trempées derrière ses oreilles, de les recoiffer vers le haut, de les aplatir sur le côté… Rien à faire.

Akaashi explosa à nouveau de rire, et Bokuto, faisant mine d'être vexé, lui jeta de l'eau dans le figure :

\- Ça te fait rire, hein ? Hein ? s'exclamait-t-il.

Et à force de se chamailler, de se pousser, de s'embêter mutuellement, une vague inattendue finit par les propulser sous l'eau. Ils firent quelques galipettes, se retrouvèrent avec du sable dans le nez et le pied de l'autre dans la tête, mais quand ils parvinrent à émerger à nouveau, ils éclatèrent encore de rire, les poumons heureux de retrouver de l'oxygène. Puis, comme une nouvelle vague arrivait :

\- Attention ! s'exclama Bokuto.

Il attrapa le bras d'Akaashi, coinça son regard, et ils plongèrent tous les deux. Comme s'ils étaient deux aventuriers en fuite, deux _Indiana Jones_ à la _Brokeback Mountain_. La nouvelle vague leur roula sur le dos, mais eux étaient suffisamment profond pour rester immobiles. Vidant leur poumons à travers de grandes lampées de bulles, ils descendaient, synchronisés, en tailleur vers le sable sous leurs pieds.

Puis Bokuto sourit. Alors Akaashi aussi. Bokuto glissa sa main depuis son bras jusqu'à sa taille, et l'attira, très doucement vers lui. Et pourtant, l'absence d'air leur brûlait déjà les poumons, mais Bokuto s'avançait, l'eau roulant autour de lui et leurs coeurs déchirants leurs poitrines. Et il posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Akaashi.

C'était un mauvais baiser.

Ils étaient assoiffés d'air et écoeurés d'eau.

Mais Akaashi se cramponna quand même aux épaules de Bokuto, et fit mine de l'embrasser à son tour, à moitié étouffé car à moitié en train de rire. Puis Bokuto, souriant à travers les vagues, l'attrapa, les deux bras sous la taille, et les fit remonter en même temps.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent, ils n'avaient plus pieds, et la mer balançait plus durement autour d'eux. Ils aspirènt de concert un vase entier d'air, et continuèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, quasiment nez à nez, concrètement coeur à coeur puisqu'ils se tenaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Au dessus d'eux, les mouettes qui ricanaient devaient se demander comment ils parvenaient encore à flotter de cette façon, et les vagues tourmentées à leurs côtés s'archarnaient à les faire vaciller, mais rien à faire.

Au loin, la voix d'Oikawa leur apparut comme un écho. Un semblant de " _revenez !_ ". Un appel en tout cas.

En voulant revenir à la plage, ils avaient encore plus dérivés.

\- Allez, fit alors gentiment Akaashi.

Il glissa son pouce contre la joue de Bokuto.

\- On y va cette fois.

Et Bokuto ne dit rien. Il déposa un baiser contre la joue de celui qu'il parvenait enfin à aimer, et il le suivit tandis qu'ils se battaient hardiment contre le courant. Comme si les désirs d'Akaashi étaient ses ordres.

Revenir sur la plage, en tout cas, ne fut pas mince affaire. Ils étaient fatigués à force de chahuter et de se priver ainsi d'oxygène dans leurs jeux sous marins. Et lorsqu'ils eurent enfin pied à nouveau, ils marchèrent avec peine, " _luttant ainsi, barques à contre-courant, refoulés sans fin vers leurs passé_ ". Akaashi, flanqué de ses connaissances d'étudiant supérieur, se remémorait ainsi _The Great Gatsby_ avec voracité, et voyait l'oeuvre sous un jour nouveau alors qu'il sentait son coeur battre pour quelqu'un. Son coeur à lui, _amoureux_. Qui l'eut cru ?

Pour être honnête, il n'en revenait toujours pas lui même.

Et posant finalement un pied sur le sable sec, Akaashi soupira, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Putain ! s'exclama Bokuto juste derrière lui.

Et il se laissa tomber sur le sable.

Au loin, Akaashi vit qu'Iwaizumi les observait, une main au dessus des yeux, et semblait informer Oikawa qui bronzait allègrement sur sa serviette.

\- Viens, fit Akaashi et glissant une petite frappe contre l'épaule de Bokuto. Les autres se sont inquiétés pour nous, je crois.

Et ainsi ils progressèrent jusqu'aux serviettes de leurs amis. Akaashi ne savait pas trop où regarder. Il se demandait soudain si les autres les avaient vu, ou tout du moins avaient compris, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Pire. Qu'ils s'aimaient.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions, car en arrivant, Oikawa se retourna, enfila ses lunettes de soleil, et s'exclama :

\- Eh ben dis donc !

Akaashi sourit en baissant les yeux, et s'écrasa de tout son poids sur sa serviette. Il n'arrivait plus à calmer sa respiration, ni son coeur bondissant. Il tourna la tête et vit que Bokuto était dans la même situation, sauf qu'en plus il était plein du sable dans lequel il s'était écrasé en arrivant sur la terre ferme. Cela le fit sourire.

\- On a cru qu'on allait vous perdre, commenta alors Iwaizumi. Vous avez dérivés super loin.

Alors Akaashi se tourna vers eux, les yeux plissés.

Sa peau lui tiraillait de tout les côtés, et ses cheveux, plaqués contre ses tempes, l'agaçaient gentiment.

\- Nous aussi on a cru qu'on arriverait jamais à revenir ! répondit Akaashi en fermant les yeux. Les vagues sont devenues de plus en plus grosses.

Oikawa leva la main.

\- Ah ! fit-il. Je vous l'avais dit, c'est parce que ça va dracher !

Et Iwaizumi étouffa un petit rire, auquel Oikawa répondit en lui caressant doucement le bras.

Après cela, il sembla à Akaashi qu'il dormit un peu, par phase. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait de nouveau, le ciel était un peu plus gris.

Comme le soir tombait, il y avait de moins en moins de monde sur la plage, et vers dix-neuf heures, Akaashi s'éveilla un bonne fois pour toutes, chauffé par les derniers rayons du soleil.

Il se tourna, paresseux, vers Bokuto, qui leva alors la tête vers lui.

\- T'as bien dormi ? demanda ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se relever.

\- Moi j'en ai grave marre, reprit alors Bokuto.

Akaashi plongea son regard dans le sien. Fit un petit mouvement de menton.

\- J'ai tout le sable de tout à l'heure qui est collé contre moi, j'ai l'impression d'être emballé dans un paquet cadeau de sable qui me pique ! se plaignit-il.

Et Akaashi rigola.

\- Rooh, fit-il.

Et il se redressa, seul contre tous.

\- Faut juste les enlever, fit-il.

Et il tendit sa main, et commença à lui épousseter le mollet avec vigueur, ce qui ne fit que provoquer une vague d'éclats de rire chez Bokuto.

\- Arrête, arrête ! siffla-t-il en se redressant d'un bond. Tu me chatouilles ! gloussa-t-il.

Et il fit mine de s'éloigner. Alors bien sûr, Akaashi continua. Il glissa ses mains contre ses mollets, contre ses genoux, contre ses cuisses, et Bokuto, déchaîné, finit par lui agripper les mains avec une force inattendue afin de le tenir immobile.

\- C'est bon, stop, fit-il, essoufflé de s'être débattu.

Et Akaashi sentit une sincérité dans le creux de sa voix si bien qu'il s'arrêta bel et bien lorsque Bokuto lui lâcha les poignets avec prudence. Ils s'échangèrent encore un regard, pendant une seconde, et Akaashi, un peu circonspect, trouva quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux de Bokuto. Une finesse, un ourlet particulier, qui s'accordait avec la rougeur de ses joues. Akaashi cligna des yeux. Inspira. Déglutit. Et avec un petit sourire pour sauver les apparences, il se relaissa tomber sur sa serviette, un peu troublé.  
C'est à cet instant, particulier, qu'il eut soudain le malheur, par dessus le dos reposé d'Oikawa et l'épaule concentrée d'Iwaizumi, de croiser le regard de Kuroo.

Akaashi n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps leur échange dura. Une poignée de seconde, bien sûr. Mais la vague de sens tout aussi contradictoires les uns que les autres qui se déversa dans les prunelles de Kuroo semblèrent juste être trop pour Akaashi. Il y avait là une sorte de menace, mais à la fois de la tristesse, une jalousie, de la honte et du défi. Une forme d'offusquement, mais à la fois d'abandon, de soulagement, de laisser aller. Akaashi eut un minuscule mouvement de recul. Lequel sembla pourtant visible, car Bokuto se redressa à son tour, et vint passer sa tête par dessus Akaashi. Notre héros jeta alors un rapide regard vers Bokuto, puis à nouveau vers Kuroo.

Pour la première fois, un fragment du sens véritable de tous les problèmes de la troupe - de tous les problèmes de _Kuroo_ \- fut passé à Bokuto, qui en était à la fois le coeur et à la fois totalement étranger.

Et soudain, Akaashi eut peur.

Il eut la même peur que Kuroo. Il ressentit exactement ce que ce dernier avait enduré pendant plusieurs mois. Pendant un instant, Akaashi eut peur que Bokuto comprenne tout, et que Bokuto préfère Kuroo à lui.

Et c'était un peu malsain, n'est-ce pas, cette façon de garder Bokuto hors de la confidence. Mais que pouvaient-ils lui dire, ces deux garçons perdus. Ils aimaient et souffraient et jalousaient et s'appréciaient mutuellement, se comprenaient mais ne pouvaient s'accorder puisqu'ils étaient à l'opposé exacte de ce qu'ils désiraient communément. Le coeur d'Akaashi tremblaient secrètement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu quelques couleurs, lorsque Kenma leva paresseusement la tête, les yeux fatigués.

Il venait de se réveiller.

Cependant, personne n'est plus perspicace que Kenma. Aussi il suffit à ce dernier d'un regard pour comprendre toute la situation.

Alors doucement, d'un mouvement presque félin, il attrapa la main de Kuroo et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Kuroo tourna vivement la tête. Et à cet instant, Akaashi, spectateur, comprit que Kenma ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait trouver à dire pour justifier cette demande d'attention.

Il y eut un moment de vide.

Et soudain, Akaashi se retrouva en Kenma.

Il se vit dans ses prunelles vacillantes, dans son coeur battant, dans son souffle aspiré.

Cela ne dura pourtant qu'un court instant. Kenma baissa les yeux et, perdant d'une façon si inhabituelle sa façade, il bredouilla quelques mots qu'Akaashi ne put entendre, mais qui firent rougir Kuroo en une violente seconde.

Sans savoir comment, Akaashi savait que Bokuto cherchait son regard depuis l'arrière de sa nuque, mais il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir compris. Il se sentait un peu figé. Un peu pris sur le fait. Alors il décida de reposer sa tête dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux une seconde.

Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Ainsi lorsqu'Akaashi tourna la tête vers Bokuto, ce n'était que lui qu'il regardait.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

C'est une petite demie heure plus tard, qu'Oikawa s'exclama :

\- Bon ! Et si on allait se baigner une dernière fois avant de rentrer ?

Et tout le monde, un peu maussade à l'idée de s'en aller le lendemain matin, approuva.

Dans un silence dans lequel chantonnait simplement les vagues et la mer, ils glissèrent tous dans l'eau avec plus ou moins d'aisance.

Au dessus d'eux, les nuages gris ne cessaient de s'épaissir et de les observer avec un regard noir. Il faisait très sombre tout à coup.

Ils pataugèrent tous un moment avec l'eau jusqu'en haut des cuisses, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Iwaizumi se décide à s'y jeter, torse vers l'avant, bras vers l'arrière, un peu frileux. Il serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. Alors Oikawa fit de même, accompagné de cris et de lamentations sur le degré de congélation de l'eau marine. Cela défroissa tout le monde, et en fit même rire un ou deux. Alors petit à petit tout le monde se glissa dans l'abîme bleue, l'abîme froide, l'abîme sombre.

Finalement tout le monde rigolait bien, et Akaashi et Bokuto ne cessaient de s'envoyer des petits regards et de se battre à coup de vaguelettes. Akaashi ne se trouvait pas particulièrement offusquant dans cette situation, mais lorsqu'il eut le malheur de se retourner, il vit le regard de Kuroo qui fuyait.

C'était fatiguant, cette situation.

Mais qui était Akaashi pour s'en plaindre ? Au fond c'était de sa faute.

Alors il décida de plonger, pour se rafraîchir une dernière fois la tête. Expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons, il se laissa couler, jusqu'à se retrouver dos contre sable, avec seul le grondement de l'eau comme fond sonore. C'est fou comme c'est calme, l'eau.

Cependant, sa condition humaine le força bien rapidement à remonter à la surface, et lorsqu'il aspira une bonne gorgée d'air, il vit du coin de l'oeil Kenma glisser un bisou dans le cou de Kuroo, très furtif, très discret. Et puis Kuroo sourit, affectueux, et tentant en vain de garder ses airs de _bad boy_ sans coeur. Son imitation était très ratée.

Akaashi n'aurait pas qualifié ses sourires d' _amoureux_ , mais il y avait quelque chose, voyez vous. Un espoir peut être. De la part de celui qui en avait tant perdu, ce n'était pas rien.

Alors Akaashi se détourna et tandis qu'il nageait un peu gauchement vers Bokuto, prêt à le surprendre par derrière, une goutte d'eau lui tomba directement sur la tête. Il y eut comme un arrêt sur image.

Puis ce fut Oikawa qui reçut une goutte sur le nez.

\- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et ce fut comme si cet appel avait déclenché l'ouverture des vannes, dans les nuages, dans le ciel, car presque instantanément, des trombes d'eau leur tombèrent sur la tête.

\- Ah ! s'écria fièrement Oikawa en se cachant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Je vous l'avais dit que ça allait nous tomber dessus !

Et comme tout le monde éclatait de rire, cet instant sembla marqué au fer rouge dans la mémoire d'Akaashi. L'étrangeté, la spontanéité, l'affection de ce moment.

La Perfection n'avait ainsi de sens que dans nos coeurs, car rien n'était prévu dans cette scène là, tout n'était qu'une série de hasards qui se réalisaient avec joie dans les réactions souriantes de chacun. La Perfection était l'imprévu. La Perfection était les erreurs, les plans foireux, les conneries que l'on prend bien.

Et Akaashi savait que rien ne lui ferait oublier cet instant.

Et comme ils riaient tous aux éclats et que les gens sur la plage fuyaient, que les gouttes d'eau étaient froides là où l'eau de la mer semblait chaude, que le tonnerre déjà grondait et que le ciel s'illuminait d'un éclair, ils décidèrent de s'enfuir à leur tour, gelés mais heureux. Trempés mais jeunes.

Ils coururent sur la plage, les pieds embourbés dans le sable. Kuroo et Kenma voulurent tant se précipiter, dans une course enfantines, qu'ils finirent par tomber face contre terre. Tous les autres explosèrent de rire, Iwaizumi y comprit.

Puis, arrivés à leurs serviettes, ils enfournèrent le tout dans leurs multiples sacs, et c'est pieds nus, trempés et seulement vêtus de leurs maillots de bain qui se remirent à courir.

Derrière eux, le ciel explosait et grondait, furieux, si bien qu'on aurait cru qu'ils s'enfuyaient des enfers ; groupe d' _Orphées_ dont les _Eurydices_ n'étaient que les souvenirs glorieux auxquels ils penseraient bien plus tard.

Pour l'instant, l'important était de rester plongé dans le présent.

Ainsi en quelques minutes seulement, ils parvinrent à débouler à la maison, trempés, tremblants, et les pieds meurtris par le bitume. Ils se retrouvèrent tous bredouillants dans l'entrée, essouflés. Et comme, d'un mouvement commun, tout le monde se croisa du regard, ils explosèrent tous de rire en même temps.

\- Allez, tout le monde va se mettre en pyjama ! s'exclama alors Bokuto.

Et agrippant Akaashi par le poignet, il l'entraîna vers leur chambre commune.

\- Ah non, Kuroo et Kenma vous êtes pleins de sables, vous prenez une douche hein ! râlait déjà Oikawa derrière eux.

Et jetant un petit coup d'oeil, Akaashi se mit à rire. Kuroo leva les yeux. Lui aussi souriait. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils s'échangeaient un regard joyeux.

Dans la chambre, Akaashi et Bokuto se retrouvèrent encore une fois, dans cette pudeur étrange, à se tourner le dos mutuellement. Pour être honnête, Akaashi n'y pensa pas à deux fois. Il éjecta son horrible short de bain collant, humide, plein de sable, et enfila prestement un caleçon par dessus. Il prendrait une douche tout à l'heure, après Kuroo et Kenma. Il attrapa alors, le regard vers le sol, son vieux pyjama bien décoloré, bien râpeux, bien trop large, et l'enfila avec une joie incomparable sur son corps si froid.

Lumineux tant il se sentait soudainement bien, il se retourna. Bokuto était torse-nu face à lui. Akaashi eut un petit mouvement de recul. Il se croisèrent du regard.

\- Oops, pardon, souffla-t-il un peu bêtement mais malgré tout souriant.

Bokuto lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- T'inquiètes, affirma-t-il d'abord.

Il y eut un petit instant de réflexion, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la folie de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- C'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, souffla-t-il pourtant.

Et pendant qu'Akaashi tentait de se faire se rasseoir son coeur dans sa poitrine, Bokuto enfila son t-shirt le plus affreux avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu viens ? lui fit-il, un peu malicieux, comme il sentait bien qu'il avait su déstabiliser son pauvre Akaashi.

Alors ce dernier le suivit.

Dans le salon, il y avait une atmosphère de bonheur incomparable. Le vent soufflait et le ciel grondait dehors, mais eux étaient tranquilles et protégés à l'intérieur. Depuis la cuisine, une douce odeur de pommes de terre se glissait jusqu'au salon. Et sur le canapé, une série de plaid avait été lancé.

Bokuto et Akaashi s'échangèrent un regard illuminé.

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sous la couverture la plus douce, la plus moelleuse, et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme deux oisillons frileux dans leur nid.

\- Qu'est-ce qui sent bon comme ça ? lança alors Bokuto puisqu'Oikawa déboulait dans la pièce.

Ce dernier sourit.

\- Iwa et moi on a mis des frites au four, c'est prêt dans dix minutes.

Et puisqu'il s'agenouillait devant la télé pour mettre un DVD de dessins animés qu'ils avaient apportés, Akaashi se pencha vers Bokuto et lui dit, tout sourire :

\- C'était la meilleure journée.

Et Bokuto, soyons honnête, avec de l'amour dans les yeux ; sourit simplement :

\- Oui.

Et il plaqua un bisou silencieux contre le front d'Akaashi.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Vous êtes partis en vacances, vous ? Vous aimeriez tester le char à voile ? XD Que pensez vous du passage sur les garçons qui se complimentent ? Les garçons, si vous êtes là : votre avis m'intrigue beaucoup. Que dire de la relation Kuroo/Kenma ? Vous mangez vos pâtes au pesto comme Oikawa, vous ? Vous pensez quoi du retour d'Iwaizumi ? Vous aimeriez passer des journées à la plage comme ça ? Ils sont comment, Akaashi et Bokuto amoureux ? Ça vous est déjà arrivé un coup d'orage à la mer comme ça ? Ça vous a fait rire que Kuroo et Kenma tombent dans le sable ? Vous vous êtes senti réconfortés quand toute la troupe à enfin réussi à s'abriter ? :3_

 _Sur ce, je rappelle que je répond aux anonymes sur le blog de la fic :_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _, et qu'on s'y amuse bien entre chaque publication de chapitre, n'hésitez pas à passer ;)_

 _Maintenant je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, prenez soin de vous ! ;)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Coucou à tous, désolée du retard ! Voici le chapitre 34 !_

 _Le retour après les vacances, ça ne fait jamais plaisir, mais alors là, la troupe se prépare pour la Première !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews/messages/follow/fave ! On a décidément atteint les_ _ **300 REVIEWS**_ _! C'est tout bonnement énorme, merci, merci, à tous !_

 _Malheureusement, et voilà le pire moment pour un écart comme celui ci, mais je ne vais_ _ **pas pouvoir y répondre avant, au moins, samedi**_ _! Cela dit, le prochain chapitre sortira à temps, normalement, dimanche ! Bref, au final tout va bien, juste quelques contre-temps !_

 _Merci encore à tous, on touche au but et pourtant la joie que vous m'offrez via cette fic ne cesse de grandir ! :D_

 _Merci aussi à ma correctrice, Akimitsu N, éternellement !_

 _Et sur ce, je vous laisse avec chapitre, bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Lundi matin. Dix heures.

Akaashi tournait, et tournait, et virevoltait sur lui même.

Au _Downtown Theatre_ , le stress montait.

Bien sûr, avant les vacances, toute la troupe avait déjà bien conscience que la Première approchait. Mais maintenant que l'ultime étape qui les en séparait était passé, tous les artistes comprenaient soudainement l'urgence de la situation.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Yamaguchi ? s'écriait, dans un coin lointain de la pièce, un Tsukishima plus tendu que jamais.

Il avait beau jouer la carte de la confiance, Akaashi sentait bien qu'il était terrifié.

\- Je l'ai pas vu depuis trois quarts d'heure, répondit Nishinoya qui se trouvait là bas.

Et du coin de l'oreille, Akaashi comprit que Tsukishima faisait les cents pas depuis son coin de plancher.

Mais Akaashi n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Il devait absolument perfectionner chacun de ses pas.

De plus, il avait été décidé que chaque après-midi serait désormais vouée à des répétitions générales.

En boucle.

Pour bien tout se rentrer dans le crâne.

Sur le coup de dix heures et demi, Akaashi décida de se prendre une petite pause. Il restait lucide, il était loin d'être le plus débordé par la situation, aussi n'avait-il aucune raison de s'imposer des entraînements intensifs. Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, comme on dit.

Autour de lui s'élançaient avec plus ou moins d'anxiété cette poignée de silhouettes qui l'accompagnaient dans cette aventure depuis déjà six mois.

 _Six mois._

A la fois tout un monde et absolument rien.

Yachi fut la première qu'Akaashi aperçut. En cet instant tout comme lors de son premier jour au théâtre, prenons soins de le remarquer. Cette dernière chantait, sourcils froncés et main en l'air, dans la cacophonie générale. C'était fou comme elle avait changé depuis le début des répétitions.

Shimizu quant à elle, mimait avec une concentration indétrônable une vague de colère vrombissante, et agitait ses bras rageurs autour de sa tête, comme si elle était en décalage complet avec la réalité.  
Plus loin, Takana déclamait lui aussi quelques lignes, dans un texte effréné, frénétique, fantastique ; perdu à la fois entre une série de paroles maîtrisées, soudain bouleversées dans une bourrasque mirobolante d'explosions de musique, puis hachées très rapidement dans un rap qui s'échappe et dérape et contraste avec le reste de ses mots.

Asahi quant à lui, tournait le dos à tout le monde. Une main sur le ventre, l'autre sur la poitrine, la tête fort basse et le regard très haut, il semblait complètement enturbiné dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il chantait d'une voix de bronze ses mélodies aux accents tragiques.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, Nishinoya comptait dans un murmure qu'Akaashi lisait sur ses lèvres un rythme que seul lui entendait. Une seconde il tourbillonait au sol, la suivante il bondissait vers le ciel, dans un étrange mélange de capoera et de hip hop, puis soudainement de danse de salon revisitée sous des airs parfois majestueux de danse classique. Mais rappelons le, il nous avait demandé de ne surtout jamais essayer de le décrire.

Au milieu de la pièce, les héros, les étoiles du show, ne se disputaient plus. Aggripés l'un à l'autre dans leur duo indétrônable, Hinata et Kageyama s'échafaudaient vers le plafond dans des pirouettes et des constructions humaines tout bonnement époustouflantes. Ils ne se parlaient même plus. Se regardaient à peine. Hinata savait, au frémissement de Kageyama, où ce dernier allait poser sa main. Et Kagayama savait, à l'hésitation d'Hinata, qu'il faudrait retarder leur prochain exploit d'une demi seconde.

Daichi, lui, dans sa grandeur bien connue, murmurait son texte pour lui même, le regard bouillonnant, dressé vers l'avant. C'était un artiste qu'il y avait là, un coeur qui ne battait que pour son art.

Et puis quelques mètres plus loin s'appliquait enfin Sugawara, les paupières à demi closes. Il marquait une pause, pour mieux éjecter ses bras vers le ciel la suivante. Il se laissait tomber pour mieux rouler vers l'arrière par la suite. Mourrait un instant puis explosait le suivant. A bien y réfléchir, Akaashi l'admirait toujours autant dans sa danse. Mais pour être honnête, peut être aurait-il été plus heureux de ne l'avoir jamais connu personnellement. Pas parce que Sugawara et ses piètres jugements lui apportait un certain mal être. Cela ne l'affectait pas à un si haut point. Mais tout simplement parce que malgré la grandeur, le spectaculaire de cet homme, Akaashi avait été malgré tout obligé de faire face à une réalité qui l'avait déçu. La perfection n'existait pas.

Puis, pour terminer, Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto.

Là où tous les autres brillaient, s'affirmaient, bouillonnaient d'émotions et d'expressions, Bokuto pâlissait.

Il semblait raide, froid, tendu. Ses mouvements étaient incertains, ses doigts tremblants, son expression illisible.

Et au moment exact où Akaashi aurait perçu une opportunité pour lui de se lancer une bonne fois pour toute et de se plonger dans sa danse, Bokuto, lui, s'arrêta. Il fit une pause le temps d'une minuscule seconde. Tête basse. Les bras paralysé. Puis il soupira, sembla pris dans un dilemme urgent entre la gauche et la droite, puis finit par se jeter vers sa bouteille d'eau, au sol, qu'il fit tomber deux fois en voulant l'aggriper de ses paumes tremblantes. Là, le teint plus pâle que jamais, les traits plus compressés que jamais, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais, il avala une minuscule gorgée d'eau bien qu'il semblait assoiffé, et s'assit dans un coin. Les jambes croisées mais très serrées contre lui, la mâchoire hyper-tendue, les bras verrouillés, dont les mains semblaient chercher à arracher le sol, et le dos tordu dans un angle peu confortable. On aurait dit que cela faisait des nuits qu'il ne s'était pas reposé.

Et dire qu'ils avaient repris le matin même.

Cependant, malgré ce malaise certains de Bokuto, Akaashi ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui.

Il avait vécu ce qu'il endurait à ce moment. Il avait connu ce terrible passage d'angoisse aux abords de la première des premières scènes. Mais il avait bien fallut monter sur scène à un moment où à un autre. Il avait bien fallu parce que ce n'était plus le moment de reculer et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter avant car son plaisir de danser était bien trop viscéral.

Alors finalement c'était presque avec affection qu'Akaashi contemplait le fantôme de tous les artistes dans les phalanges crispées de Bokuto. Cependant, une seule chose devait changer.

Akaashi glissa alors quelques cheveux rebiffants derrière son oreille et se dirigea, silencieux, léger sur le parquet grinçant, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Bokuto.

Il lui glissa les doigts autour du bras et le tirant gentimment vers lui, il demanda :

-Tu veux bien qu'on répète le passage d'avant les vacances ? J'ai besoin de toi pour danser.

Et Bokuto, livide, tourna ses deux yeux sauvages vers lui et, toujours un peu creux, répondit :

-Okay.

Et ils se levèrent.

Akaashi sourit. Bokuto pouvait avoir aussi peur qu'il le souhaitait, c'était normal. Cependant en aucun cas il ne fallait s'arrêter de danser.

Pas maintenant.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Pour une fois qu'on va pas avoir l'air de gros crasseux ! S'enthousiasmait Oikawa, le pas lyrique sur le béton.

Il se serait presque envolé de bonheur tant il semblait excité.

Akaashi, soyons honnête, ressentait lui aussi une certaine bouffée d'exaltation en songeant à ce qui les attendait. Pour l'occasion de la Première, à laquelle Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo et Kenma avait promit sur l'honneur de venir, toute la troupe, les deux danseurs y compris, étaient partis en quête de costumes respectables.

En effet, aucuns d'eux n'en possédaient, hormis Iwaizumi dont l'antique matière de feutre en sa possession laissait entrevoir les longues années d'usages, de machine, et de prêts à gauche et à droite.

\- Moi je le trouve toujours bien, le miens… Soufflait-il de temps à autre.

Il trainait un peu des pieds. Ralantissait tout le monde. Marmonnait dans son coin.

Mais il y avait dans sa réticence un aspect ravissant aux yeux de ses amis.

Ce n'était pas la douleur, le désespoir constant qui le hantait depuis des mois qui le faisait parler ce jour là. C'était sa simple personnalité. C'était lui.

Iwaizumi revenait chaque jour à la vie.

Et Akaashi, au même titre que les autres, avait bien conscience de s'en émerveiller chaque jour, chaque instant, mais c'était là une guérison grandiose. Ou tout du moins, si parler de guérison n'était pas possible, il s'agissait au moins d'un éveil inespéré.

Kuroo, derrière lui, semblait étrangement jovial.

\- Je me demande si je vais être beau, avoua-t-il tout haut.

Kenma leva le nez de son téléphone.

Oikawa rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Il soupira, dramatique :

\- Mais bien sûr, que tu seras beau, espèce de beau gosse des années 2000 !

Et à cette exclamation, Bokuto ricana et injecta :

\- _MDR_ ! J'avoue, avec ton vieux côté émo et comment tu te la pète, ce sera encore toi le plus beau évidemment !

Et on sentait peut être une poussière ancienne d'une jalousie renfermée dans sa voix, mais ce jour là, il se moquait.

Kuroo fronça le nez.

\- _Heuuu_ , commença-t-il pour jouer les offusqués. Déjà vous critiquez pas le mouvement émo, continua-t-il en riant. Et surtout en présence de Iwa, le plus grand fan de _MCR_ de la planète, _sorry not sorry_ !

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, il attrapa Iwaizumi par les épaules, lequel se mit à rire.

\- Ne parle pas de _My Chem_ à la légère, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave. On ne rigole pas sur un groupe séparé dans des conditions si tragique… Clôtura-t-il, la visage faussement sombre.

Et tout le monde se mit à rigoler, Oikawa s'esclaffant le plus fort.

Après cette discussion fort enrichissante, la troupe au complet finit par se retrouver plantée devant l'adresse d'un vendeur de costumes qu'Oikawa avait déniché sur Internet.

\- Il a quatre étoiles et demi sur _Google+_ , souffla-t-il en levant le nez vers la vitrine.

Cet endroit ne leur ressemblait pas du tout.

Elle transpirait de luxe.

Et même si tout le monde avait fait l'effort de mettre un jean bien propre ce jour là, on voyait bien à leur dégaine que ce n'était pas leur monde.

\- Bon ! Lâcha Oikawa, un peu impressionné.

\- Eh ben les clients sont rois les gars, allez, on y va ! Répliqua Kuroo, soudain plus enthousiaste.

Il était le plus confiant de tous, et tout le monde le suivit vers la porte.

\- Prêts à devenir pauvres ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Et sans attendre la réponse de qui que ce soit, il poussa la porte vers l'intérieur.

Tout le monde entra.

Dans cette boutique très chic, il faisait plutôt frais.

Une petite clochette rigola pour annoncer leur venue, et deux hommes -un jeune et un d'âge mûr- vinrent immédiatement à leur rencontre.

S'ils furent surpris de trouver dans leur magasin cette tripoté d'enfants sauvages, ils n'en laissèrent absolument rien paraître.

Le plus vieux s'exclama :

\- Messieurs ! Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

Son collègue et lui avaient tous les deux la peau blanche, la même mâchoire très carrée, une barbe très calculée, les yeux un peu rieurs, un peu séducteurs, le sourire aux airs francs, les épaules larges, les mains carrées. Bref, les archétypes parfaits de l'homme parfait sur les couvertures de magazines pour hommes parfaits écrits par des hommes parfaits.

Akaashi, tout en finesse, avec ses cheveux bouclés, ses mains de pianistes, son pas de danseur ; pire : son pas de danseur de danse classique ; son nez courbé et ses yeux en amande, n'avait pas franchement pour habitude de se sentir gêné par son apparence. Il n'aurait sûrement pas eu l'audace de se trouver beau, mais ne se serait pas qualifié de moche non plus. Mais face à ces hommes là, il se trouva soudain fort hors du moule. Il se trouva soudain manquant cruellement de masculinité.

N'en avouant surtout pas un mot, il fit un pas en avant.

\- Bonjour, répondit cependant Oikawa avec son plus beau sourire. On a tous besoin d'un costume, ici.

Et il se tourna rapidement vers ses amis.

Kuroo posait dans un coin, la hanche calée vers la droite, les bras croisés devant lui, quelques mèches sombres devant les yeux. Et dans le coin de son oeil, Akaashi crut deviner qu'il s'observait lui même dans un miroir en face de lui, entre une porte entrouverte et une plante en pot.

Quelle image renvoyait-il ? Comment le percevait-on ? Voilà à quoi il devait penser.

Et voilà malheureusement quelques questions auxquelles Akaashi avait eu si peur de répondre pour lui même, et ce pendant si longtemps.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas le moment pour les révélations existentielles.

Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto, qui lui fit un grand sourire, et lorsque leur guide les emmena vers un recoin de la pièce, où le plus jeune ouvrit d'un geste théâtrale les portes d'une armoire en bois luxueux, Bokuto fit de grands yeux, comme pour dire "mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?".

\- On commence par qui ? Demanda un des deux hommes.

Akaashi ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait. Il avait le bras d'Oikawa devant les yeux.

\- Par Oikawa ! Répondit soudain Kenma, inattendu, en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

Et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Kenma tourna la tête vers Oikawa.

\- C'est bien ce qu'on avait dit, non ? Fit-il d'un air faux.

Et ce n'était pas du tout " _ce qu'on avait dit"_ , mais Oikawa n'eut pas le temps de poser quelque question que les vendeurs lui demandaient déjà :

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on part plutôt sur du…"

Et c'est ainsi que toute la joyeuse troupe perdit tout un après-midi à essayer, comparer, hésiter entre telle veste et telle couleur, entre le classique ou l'excentrique, entre le gilet de costume ou pas.

Et si le tout au début fut plutôt tendu, tout le monde au final se prit au jeu, même Kenma qui ne s'arrêtait plus de rire lorsqu'il comparait les jambes de pantalon trop courtes de Kuroo et ses propres manches de vestes bien trop longues. Et si nous avions un Iwaizumi dans un ensemble noir et blanc qui oscillait entre le côté tapis rouge et l'effet gangster, il fallait voir à côté son Oikawa tout de rose vêtu digne d'un _Gatsby le Magnifique_ , sa coupe de champagne à la main.

Kenma de son côté ne cessait de se trouver ridicule.

\- C'est pas mon genre, se plaignait-il.

Il plissait les yeux devant le miroir.

\- On dirait que j'ai douze ans, ricanait-il.

Et il se tassait face à son reflet.

\- Je peux pas plutôt y aller en robe ? Soufflait-il une dernière fois.

Il commençait sérieusement à considérer toutes les autres possibilités, tout pour se libérer de cette galère. Mais sa remarque fit relever la tête d'Oikawa.

\- Hey...

Akaashi l'entendit s'éveiller.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai cette robe à la maison…

Akaashi leva la tête vers lui. Et Oikawa le vit se retourner. Il se pencha vers le danseur :

\- Akaashi, tes collègues te verraient moins bien si je venais en robe à ta Première ?

L'intéressé planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Sois honnête, ajouta durement Oikawa.

Et Akaashi haussa les épaules.

\- Franchement, commença-t-il. Ça m'étonnerais.

Oikawa ne se ravit pourtant pas. Il continuait de fouiller son regard.

\- Mais, reprit Akaashi. Je te garantie pas que personne ne fera de remarque, que personne ne regardera mal… Glissa-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. C'était dans un monde comme cela qu'Oikawa vivait.

Et ce n'était pas tant qu'Oikawa ait _besoin_ de se mettre en robe. Il pouvait s'accommoder de son costume. Il ne souffrirai pas atrocement de honte et de haine envers lui même s'il portait ce dernier, et il s'en avouait bien chanceux, car contrairement à d'autres il savait se trouver bien dans tout, il savait se trouver beau, se retrouver lui même dans beaucoup de choses. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Mais le problème, pour son cas, n'était pas de mener la guerre difficile que peuvent mener les personnes trans. Son problème à lui, c'était d'être libre d'être lui même n'importe quand.

Car une partie de qui il était se trouvait acceptée par la populace générale. L'autre, non.

Or, bien sûr, il aurait pu porter son costume quoi qu'il arrive. Mais que faire si ce jour là c'était sa robe qu'il voulait porter ? Un choix était si facile, si attendu ; l'autre s'attendait forcément à une série de questions, de regards bizarres, et même d'un peu de peur.

Alors on avait beau dire qu'Oikawa était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, c'était faux. Concrètement, c'était faux. Et ce n'était pas _grave_ , pas _vitale_ à son bien être. Mais c'était une barrière considérable, cela lui volait quelques petits bonheurs qui mis côte à côte auraient pu constituer une joie énorme. C'était un rappel constant qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était un rappel constant qu'il ne pouvait pas être qui il voulait.

Alors Oikawa dit simplement :

\- Bon, je verrai…

Et entre deux coups d'oeil, il souffla à Akaashi :

\- De toutes façons j'ai de quoi me l'acheter, ce costume, alors je le prend de toutes façons, il me va _trop bien_.

Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil, auquel Akaashi sourit.

Pendant leur petite aparté, en tous cas, Kenma se retrouvait dans un costume brun, aux petites _vibes_ vintage, comme s'il sortait d'un remake des années trente.

Il semblait se plaire sans oser l'avouer, il ne disait rien, et hésitait, hésitait, hésitait. C'était comme si pour la première fois de sa vie, Kenma se regardait vraiment dans un miroir. C'était comme si Kenma avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour dans une espèce de complaisance sans efforts vis à vis de son apparence, comme par vanité, comme pour dire que _lui,_ il n'avait pas besoin de ça, mais qu'aujourd'hui seulement il réalisait avec effarement le plaisir, l'enchantement de se trouver beau. C'était comme si finalement, en ayant vécu si longtemps aux côtés d'un Kuroo si beau, si travaillé, il n'avait jamais osé sortir de ce désintéressement physique par peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Et le voilà qui semblait découvrir, au vue de l'éclat dans ses yeux, toute une nouvelle aube de possibilités de personnes qu'il pourrait être, un jour, peut être.

Cela dit, comme le silence commençait à devenir un peu gênant, Kuroo glissa :

\- Alors ?

Et Kenma inspira, et lâcha simplement, comme s'il prenait la plus grande décision de sa vie :

\- Je le prend.

Ce fut le tour de Kuroo.

Qui, au contraire, se plaisait dans tout.

Comme s'il était né entre des étoffes de satin et des chutes de velour.

Kuroo, en vérité, avait ce côté star en lui, que certaines stars n'ont pas. Il avait le goût de la célébrité, sans vraiment trop l'avouer, il avait le goût du succès, de la reconnaissance, de l'admiration. Bref, tout ce qu'on échouait à lui offrir récemment.

Cependant, à s'amuser s'admirer dans des matières précieuses, il semblait retrouver une joie de vivre, et son âme semblait se désaltérer sans fin dans l'abysse du miroir.

Il s'aimait autant dans un jaune canari que dans un noir très classique, autant dans un bleu électrique que dans un rouge excentrique.

Et si Oikawa prenait très à coeur ses essayages, il ne l'aidait pas beaucoup puisqu'il était du même avis : il était beau dans tout.

Bokuto finit par avouer :

\- Moi je préfère le jaune.

Et si Akaashi vu filer une pulsion dans les yeux de Kuroo, une courbe soudaine dans les intérêts de son coeur qui pencherait soudainement lui aussi vers le jaune, ce fut Kenma qui coupa court aux délibérations.

\- Moi je te trouve mieux dans le rouge.

Kuroo se tourna vers lui, sans même un regard pour Bokuto.

Kenma haussa les épaules.

\- Ça se correspond mieux. C'est plus toi.

Kenma avait parlé. Il préférait le rouge.

Adjugé, vendu.

Et Akaashi soupçonnait Kuroo d'adorer être amoureux. Pas même d'être aimer. Aimer tout court. Akaashi le soupçonnait d'adorer faire tout pour plaire à une seule personne. Akaashi le soupçonnait d'adorer penser à celle ci à chaque instant, d'adorer s'imaginer avec elle avant de dormir, d'adorer lui sourire, d'adorer se rapprocher, très doucement, très timidement.

Car en effet, Kuroo pouvait à nouveau goûter petit à petit au plaisir d'un amour nouveau. Son amour pour Bokuto avait pourri. Il était devenu impossible, amoral, et tourmenté au point d'être immangeable. Or, lorsqu'il tournait la tête, glissant de plus en plus loin de Bokuto, pour poser ses yeux sur Kenma, qui, soyons honnête, le regardait déjà, il avait cette joie de sentir son coeur s'envoler, rigoler, imploser.

Et cette nouveauté semblait le rafraîchir à chaque instant, comme s'il ne cessait d'oublier son état, et que cela lui revenait parfois : " _Oh, c'est vrai, je suis amoureux_ ", " _Oh, c'est vrai, je suis heureux_ ".

Et autant était-ce merveilleux, autant il s'agissait de sa plus grande tragédie, car ce Kuroo tourné vers la gloire et la lumière, ne se sentait vivre qu'avec un coeur battant pour quelqu'un d'autre. Amoureux, il chantait. Esseulé, c'était sa peine, en prévision des jours heureux, qu'il écrivait.

Et finalement, malgré les déboirs de tous les autres, ce fut au tour d'Akaashi. Contrairement aux autres, il semblait avoir déjà vu plus de personnes en costumes en face de lui, aussi la chose lui semblait moins grotesque. Après ces longs moments d'attentes passives, Bokuto et Oikawa commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre de se tenir assis, aussi avaient-ils décidés de jouer les conseillers.

Bokuto brandissaient tous les ensembles les plus immondes en ayant sincèrement l'air de les apprécier. Akaashi n'osait pas le vexer en rigolant, mais il s'agissait là d'un gros effort, que de se retenir de rire. Cela dit, Oikawa gardait son bon goût, et il scrutait avec justesse les allures d'Akaashi pour lui sortir des vestes qui semblaient lui couler contre les hanches et des pantalons qui lui tombaient parfaitement à la cheville.

C'était tandis que Bokuto défendait le cas d'un ensemble kaki et rose qu'Akaashi finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait. Sa main s'arrêta hâtivement sur une veste en particulier, entre un exemplaire fushia et un noisette.

Il la sortit, l'observa plus attentivement. Bokuto babillait toujours dans le fond à propos de la beauté du costume qu'il avait entre les mains, mais Oikawa tourna la tête, et vit ce sur quoi Akaashi portait son attention.

Il siffla, admiratif.

\- Hey c'est bien ça ! Lança-t-il.

Il lâcha ce qu'il regardait. Bokuto leva le nez un instant.

\- J'avoue ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et il reposa à la va-vite son costume à la mauvaise place.

Akaashi était hésitant quant à lui. Son costume était d'un vers foncé peu habituel. La matière était un lainage concret mais raffiné dans des tons tel que celui ci. Il leva la tête, échangea un regard avec Oikawa et Bokuto.

\- Essaye ! S'enthousiasma Bokuto.

Oikawa hocha la tête.

Même Kenma dans le fond approuva.

Alors quelques minutes plus tard, Akaashi se retrouva à poser pour ses amis, dans son ensemble sombre.

\- On dirait un mafieu ! Commenta Kenma avec un sourire en coin.

Bokuto ricana franchement.

\- C'est tout le charme du costume ! S'exclama Oikawa envers Kenma, lequel sourit en haussant les épaules.

Akaashi riait doucement. Il faisait comme s'il ne savait pas trop, mais il allait le prendre. Il se sentait bien.

\- Alors ? Finit par demander Kuroo, silencieux depuis un moment.

Tout le monde se tu.

Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto et sourit :

\- Allez, je le prend.

Tout le monde s'exclama de joie.

\- Allez Bokuto, c'est toi le dernier ! Lança Iwaizumi qui rêvassait depuis un moment.

L'intéressé afficha un immense sourire. Bokuto aimait bien avoir l'attention sur lui, ce n'était pas nouveau. C'était là le grand différend entre Kuroo et lui. Bokuto dansait parce qu'il aimait être regardé, Kuroo chantait parce qu'il aimait être acclamé.

\- Vous me conseillez quelle couleur ? S'extasiait-il.

\- Pas du blanc en tous cas, tu finirais par te salir c'est sûr… Marmonna Oikawa.

Et il y eut une petite pause, durant laquelle Oikawa continuait de fouiller, inconscient des jugements. Bokuto parla le premier :

\- Okay _Maman_ !

Et Oikawa le regarda curieusement, là où tout le monde se mettait à rigoler.

Le cas de Bokuto dura longuement.

Ce dernier adorait tel tissu mais il posait problème pour telle raison, là où il préférait un autre, qui restait problématique pour autre chose.

\- Bon, Bokuto, t'es chiant un peu, non ? S'impatienta Oikawa.

Akaashi rigola. A travers ses multiples recherches, il avait proposé à Bokuto des ensemble orange, gris, bleu, même du vert presque fluo et rien ne lui avait plu.

Finalement, après une bonne heure d'essayages et de lamentations, tout le monde commençait à être à bout. Les vendeurs, qui les avaient abandonnés il y a bien longtemps de ça trainaient au bout de la pièce et leur jettaient des coups d'oeil désespérés.

Et si Bokuto, à force de persuasion, en était venu à hésiter entre seulement deux modèles, on sentait son choix difficile car peu apprécié.

\- Je sais pas, moi, couinait-il, fatigué. Tant pis au pire j'en aurais pas moi !

Akaashi secouait la tête :

\- Hors de question ! Il faut faire bonne impression, imposa-t-il.

Mais pour être honnête, il commençait lui aussi à être fatigué.

Cependant, malgré les difficultés d'Akaashi et Oikawa à limiter le choix de Bokuto à deux modèle, Iwaizumi crut bon de proposer autre chose.

\- Et ça, alors ? FIt-il d'une voix sourde.

Et il leva à côté de sa tête un costume très vieux jeu et surtout très surfait, dans une matière brillante, cliquante, noire, coupée très cintrée et affublée d'une queue de pie. Akaashi sourit, prêt à se moquer du manque de jugement d'Iwaizumi, et Oikawa rigola ; cependant, Bokuto leva la voix :

\- Vas-y passe !

Et il s'enferma _illico presto_ dans sa cabine avec cet étrange trésor.

Akaashi et Oikawa échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis, se tournants vers Iwaizumi, ce dernier leva haut la tête avec un sourire très satisfait.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va prendre celui là.

Et en effet, lorsque Bokuto réapparu, il avait l'air aux anges.

\- _OMG_ , s'exclama-t-il, mais je SURKIFFE !

Il fit un tour sur lui même, faisant claquer ses talonnettes au passage. Sa queue de pie le suivit doucement dans sa danse, et lui donnait l'air d'un majordome de lord ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama Kenma, écrasé sur une petite banquette inconfortable.

Il leva ses doigts en "o" face à lui.

Kuroo hocha la tête.

\- Moi je suis pour, affirma Iwaizumi.

Oikawa haussa les épaules, un peu prit de court.

Et Akaashi, quant à lui... Il perdait sa contenance.

\- Bah, oui, oui, c'est bien… Affirma-t-il.

Et pour être honnête, il le trouvait plus que bien. Qui aurait cru qu'un attribut si pompeux, si cliché, siérait si bien à l'effet un peu rêche de Bokuto ? Qui aurait crut qu'il le trouverait si beau ?

Et Bokuto, lançant son regard à la volé sur ses amis, ne put que remarquer l'air un peu perdu d'Akaashi. Il sourit, lui tendit le bras :

\- Puis-je vous offrir cette danse, monsieur ?

Et Akaashi se sentit vraiment trop bête lorsqu'il se mit à rougir en souriant béatement.

Il prit le bras de Bokuto, se leva, mais déclara :

\- Non, pas ce soir.

Et Bokuto, qui partait déjà dans une série de pas, s'arrêta net. Il fit volte-face. Leva les sourcils.

\- On garde ça pour la semaine prochaine, non ?

Et Bokuto, bien que frémissant d'angoisse, lui sourit, incontrôlable.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel en souriant depuis son coin de pièce et se dirigea - enfin ! - vers la caisse. Kuroo baissa les yeux en entraînant Kenma avec lui. Iwaizumi sourit à Akaashi en les dépassant.

Ils quittèrent le magasin pauvres, mais grandioses.

Sur la route, personne ne parla du fait qu'Akaashi et Bokuto se souriaient beaucoup trop, ni qu'ils s'effleuraient beaucoup trop, ni qu'ils se regardaient beaucoup trop. Et Akaashi se doutait bien qu'en vérité, personne n'en parlerai avant un long moment. Mais finalement tout le monde était lucide.

Entre deux discussions somme toute assez banales, Iwaizumi parvint à sortir, un peu hors sujet, une autre question que personne n'osait aborder :

\- Alors Kuroo, tu joue toujours de la musique dans la rue au final ?

Il y eut un instant de froid. C'était comme si Iwaizumi avait été endormi pendant si longtemps que désormais il n'avait plus conscience des tabous. C'était à la fois terrifiant et merveilleux.

Car si Bokuto et Kenma se trouvaient alors terriblement tendus, mâchoires crispées, le rouge aux joues, Kuroo répliqua pourtant, l'air fier et profond :

\- Ouais.

Il fit une pause. Tout le monde le regardait. Tout le monde écoutait, à la fois trop curieux et trop inquiet.

\- Ouais, reprit-il alors. Et la semaine dernière je me suis fait cent cinquante balles rien qu'en y allant tous les jours.

Et il déclara cela comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien. Comme si cent cinquante livres ça n'équivalait pas à trois _Mc Do_ respectables pour toute la troupe. Comme si avec ça il ne pouvait pas s'acheter une paire de _Dr Marteens_. Comme si ça ne faisait pas une vingtaine de places de cinéma. Comme si ce n'était pas deux très bonnes places de théâtre.

Akaashi se rendit compte qu'il le fixait, l'air abasourdi, au moment où Kuroo croisa son regard.

Le coeur d'Akaashi manqua un battement. Il se rattrapa immédiatement, et, à nouveau neutre, ne sut plus quoi faire de son visage. Devait-il être content pour lui ? En même temps si Kuroo se retrouvait tout seul, c'était un peu à cause de lui. Son enthousiasme ne serait-il pas mal perçu, alors ? Fallait-il ne rien dire ? Ce serait un peu cruel. Fallait-il se tourner vers les autres ? Ça ne réglait pas son problème, il devrait s'exprimer à un moment où à un autre de toutes façons.

Et alors seulement une pause se fit dans la tête d'Akaashi. Que pensait-il vraiment de cette situation, en fait ?

Tout semblait brumeux dans ses pensées, et après quelques instants de balayage, après s'être rappelé les origines de cette histoire, c'est-à-dire les origines de son arrivée parmi la Troupe, il finit seulement par réaliser : Il était _content_ pour Kuroo.

Alors avec la force de celui qui n'a rien à perdre, de celui qui savait qu'il était impossible d'empirer sa relation avec Kuroo, il sourit.

\- C'est vrai ? Fit-il calmement.

Et tout le monde se tourna brusquement vers lui.

Il avait osé répondre le premier. C'était lui qui menait la danse maintenant.

\- C'est mérité, tu as travaillé dur, affirma-t-il.

Comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien.

Et alors seulement un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kuroo.

\- J'avoue, répliqua-t-il, un peu poseur.

Il n'en disait rien mais semblait fort fier.

\- Truc de ouf ! Lança alors seulement Oikawa. Sérieux tu nous en a même pas parlé, quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il, offusqué.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça vous intéresserait… Glissa-t-il.

Il frisait la passive-agressivité avec délectation, jubilant d'avoir réussi et de pouvoir blâmer ceux qui l'avait blessés de ne pas l'avoir suivit au doigt et à l'oeil. Car certe son plan n'avait pas tourné comme il l'avait prévu, et certe il avait été triste durant le chemin. Mais c'était la vie.

Et il avait continué.

Et il avait réussi.

\- En plus j'en avais parlé à Kenma, il ne vous en a pas parlé non plus, argumenta-t-il.

Et Kenma leva vivement la tête, sa tignasse s'agitant contre ses joues.

\- Comme si j'allais en parler à tout le monde !

Et Kuroo lui sourit, alors Kenma comprit que, pour une fois, son jugement avait été trompé et qu'il avait emprunté le mauvais ton. Il pinça les lèvres et baissa un peu la tête, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose sur son téléphone.

Ainsi tout le monde rentra.

Arrivé à l'intersection devant _Noveapolis_ , Bokuto s'exclama :

\- Partez devant, j'arrive !

Et tous firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris l'attachement singulier qui poussait Bokuto à rester auprès d'Akaashi. Kuroo ne dit rien, n'exprima rien, il marcha. Kenma jeta un petit oeil en arrière et quand Akaashi trouva son regard, ce dernier lui fit un sourire. Oikawa agita sa main dans un au revoir. Iwaizumi lui tenait le bras. Il avait l'air d'avoir froid.

Finalement seuls, ni Akaashi ni Bokuto ne dirent un mot.

C'était vrai qu'il faisait froid.

Bokuto embrassa Akaashi et Akaashi embrassa Bokuto.

A aucun moment ils ne parlèrent du fait que les autres sachent officieusement la nature de leur relation.

Bokuto embrassa Akaashi sur la joue et ce dernier sentit toutes ses entrailles se compresser entre elles, et son coeur cogner contre le fond de sa poitrine, hurlant pour qu'on le laisse sortir, pour qu'il ait plus de place, plus d'air à respirer, plus d'amour à cracher.

Il respira fort, sourit. Ne dit rien. Il fourra son nez contre l'épaule de Bokuto et attendit un peu, juste par plaisir d'être là, d'avoir quelqu'un contre lui. D'avoir _Bokuto_ contre lui.

Il se concentra quelques secondes pour voir s'il entendait son coeur, cependant c'est la voix de celui ci qui lui parvint à travers sa poitrine, irréelle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu houleux, car il était dans un autre monde.

Il se demandait encore comment tout ça pouvait être réel.

\- Je disais que tu était beau dans ton costume, fit Bokuto.

Et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Akaashi rigola doucement.

Il y avait peu de voitures, ce soir. Peu de bruits, peu de lumières, peu de gens éveillés. Comment pouvait-on dormir quand un coeur tel que celui d'Akaashi grondait si fort aux alentours ? Comment pouvait-on dormir quand quelque chose d'aussi grandiose se passait dans cette ville ?

Akaashi avait l'impression de n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de si unique. D'être terriblement chanceux. De vivre une exception.

Les amoureux sont naïfs.

C'est ce qui fait leur douceur.

\- Toi aussi tu es beau, sourit Akaashi.

Et sa sincérité était folle.

Akaashi réalisa qu'il avait hâte pour le futur, qu'il n'en revenait pas du présent, et qu'il avait une douce affection pour le passé. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Car tout autour de lui revenait à son bonheur, qui lui paraissait intemporel mais qui vivait bien dans le présent.

C'est ainsi qu'après une série de frissons de la part de chacun et une lourde insistance de la part d'Akaashi pour que Bokuto rentre directement au lieu de le ramener, que les deux garçons se quittèrent.

Un dernier baiser. Très pur, pour souhaiter une bonne nuit. Et Akaashi était seul. A se demander où il allait mais en étant sûr qu'il adorait déjà sa destination.

Il ne vit pas le trajet du retour passé.

En moins de deux il était déjà chez lui, les clés posées sur la table, ses chaussures ôtées et assis sur le canapé.

Que faire maintenant ?

Il vérifia son téléphone, informa Bokuto qu'il était bien rentré, et remarqua un message de Lev qu'il avait raté.

Lev et Yaku allaient bien. Ils s'étaient très bien portés pendant son absence, et d'après les vérifications d'Akaashi, rien n'avait été bougé dans son appartement. Akaashi ne leur avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé avec Bokuto. Non seulement car il n'avait pas eu l'occasion mais aussi finalement car cette tendance au secret était apaisante, dans le sens où cet amour lui appartenait tout entier. Il pouvait le modeler à sa manière.

Il baissa les yeux, ouvrit le message de Lev.

Daté d'une heure auparavant, il disait :

" _cc akaashi ya d la pizzza ici stv!%! ta qua passer c soiree foot : russie vs angleter e omgg"_

Akaashi sourit. Il passa à la cuisine, bu un verre d'eau, jeta un regard vers la fenêtre. Puis, pensif, heureux, il remit ses chaussures sans nouer les lacets et écrit à Lev :

" _Ok, j'arrive !"_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_**

 _Vous êtes contents que les vacances soient finis pour la troupe et qu'on passe à autre chose ? Vous appréhendez pour la Première ? Ça vous a fait rire tout ces essayages de costumes haha ? A votre avis, qui est le plus beau ? Quels sont vos sentiments vis à vis de Kuroo et son coeur toujours un peu brisé ? Vous en pensez quoi, du fait qu'il joue de la guitare tout seul dans la rue ? Et du fait qu'il n'en ait parlé qu'à Kenma ?_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à venir sur le blog de la fic :_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur Tumblr pour qu'on s'y retrouve, et sur ce, je vous dis normalement à DIMANCHE qui vient (le 20) pour la suite ! :3_

 _Bisous à tous, love you all !_


	35. Chapter 35

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Comme prévu, voilà le chapitre 35 ! Un chapitre que personnellement j'attendais avec autant d'inquiétude que d'impatience ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _En tous cas, je voudrais vous remercier, car on a dépassé les_ _ **300 REVIEWS**_ _!_ _ **Merci énormément**_ _encore et toujours, à ceux qui reviews, à ceux qui m'envoient des mp, à ceux qui follow, à ceux qui fav, à ceux qui suivent le blog, à ceux qui laissent des pavés de temps en temps et ceux qui me disent quelques gentils mots à chaque chapitres ! C'est grâce à vous tous que Dance Dance touche à sa fin ! :3_

 _D'ailleurs, je rappel aux anonymes que je réponds à leurs reviews sur le blog de la fic :_ _ **dance-dance-bokuaka**_ _sur Tumblr ! Cherchez les tag #review ou #chap33 etc..._

 _Merci encore à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _pour la correction, qui n'est clairement pas du luxe hahaha !_

 _Et sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, bon dimanche !_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Tout le monde se releva d'un même mouvement anxieux à la suite du dernier speech lourd de confiance de Tsukishima.

Quelque chose se terminait ce soir. Mais une autre bien plus incroyable commençait aussi. Car dans un sens, tout ce qui s'était dit, tout les efforts qui avaient été faits, tout ces chapitres d'écrits, n'étaient qu'une préparation pour ce véritable départ tant attendu. Mais la route avait été si riche que c'était avec nostalgie que tout les acteurs de la troupe de théâtre atteignaient enfin leur but inespéré.

C'est soir, c'était la Première.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Bokuto tournait en rond. Inlassablement. Il semblait émaner de lui des bouffées et des bouffées et des bouffées d'anxiété, de peur, d'angoisse. Il craquait ses doigts, tournait la tête, inspirait, soupirait, rougissait, pâlissait, perdait la tête juste pour la sentir s'écraser contre son cou à nouveau la seconde suivante.

Il avait très chaud et à la fois très froid ; et si ses jambes étaient faibles, à l'instant même où il s'asseyait dans l'espoir de se reprendre, une force bourrasque le poignardait vers l'avant, le condamnant à cet état tremblant, vacillant, fébrile.

Bokuto aurait pu mourir, à cet instant là, il en était sûr. Seulement Akaashi surgit dans la pièce à ce moment précis, des étoiles dans les yeux et un mug à la main.

Il explosa dans un sourire, illuminé, et déclara d'un ton très calme, un peu sourd :

\- Les gens commencent à arriver dans la salle, ça y est.

Et Akaashi quant à lui avait le sentiment semblable d'être sur le point de mourir, mais plutôt d'excitation.

C'était le moment.

C'était aujourd'hui.

C'était maintenant !

Toute sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui semblait alors prendre tout son sens, comme si elle avait toujours palpité et culminé autour de ce point précis de son existence. Et le simple fait d'y penser faisait plonger son coeur droit vers l'arrière dans une chute faramineuse, bouffante d'excitation.

Il parait que l'anxiété et l'engouement sont en vérité deux sentiments similaires au niveau hormonal. Dans ce cas, Akaashi et Bokuto mourraient tout les deux sous l'effet du même poison.

Cependant, le coeur d'Akaashi changea de cap lorsqu'il découvrit le visage pétrifié de Bokuto. Ce dernier se tenait face à lui, blême, les yeux morts, la bouche crispée. Et Akaashi aurait pu voir son estomac se nouer encore et encore sur lui même à travers la peau de son ventre tant son angoisse était grande.

\- Ça ne va pas ? parvint seulement à bredouiller Akaashi.

Comme si, perdu dans son propre rêve, il lui était impossible de concevoir que ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre puisse tétaniser ainsi autrui.

Et Bokuto secoua la tête.

Très, très lentement.

Le regard tourné vers le sol.

Akaashi sentit son propre estomac se serrer, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il lui sembla qu'il lâchait un pâle "Oh non" en s'avançant vers l'avant sans même y réfléchir. Il tendit les bras, et Bokuto eut un triste mouvement vers l'avant. Akaashi glissa ses doigts dans le cou de Bokuto, tirant sa tête contre sa propre épaule ; et Bokuto posa faiblement ses mains contre le dos d'Akaashi.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Akaashi réalisa qu'il était incapable de penser. Un brouillard triste lui envahissait la cervelle, et la panique commença à prendre vie à l'instant où il se rappela que le moment de monter sur scène approchait à grands pas.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsque Bokuto le devança :

\- Akaashi, commença-t-il d'un voix blanche.

Akaashi répondit par un "oui" faiblard.

\- Je crois que je vais pas y arriver, lâcha-t-il.

Et tout dans sa voix, dans ses mains contre Akaashi, dans son dos qui s'affaissait, hurlait l'abandon.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche. Il venait d'être piqué sur place.

La voix de Tsukishima résonna dans le couloir adjacent :

\- Allez tout le monde ! On commence dans quinze minutes ! Je veux tous vous voir derrière la scène dans cinq minutes !

Et ses pas grondaient de menace tandis qu'il progressait vaillamment dans les recoins labyrinthiques des coulisses.

Bokuto surgit des bras d'Akaashi, et le repoussant presque au fond de la pièce, il commença à tourner dans une sorte de parcours tendu.

\- Je vais partir, je peux pas le faire, lâcha-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche.

\- Personne le saura jamais, c'est pas grave, ajouta pourtant Bokuto comme pour lui même.

Mais pourtant, malgré l'impact de ses mots, cela ne le poussait pas encore à quitter la pièce. Il continua sa marche tourmentée.  
Comme s'il attendait qu'on le contredise, comme s'il espérait qu'on le pousse au bout de sa peur. Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

Il avait peur lui aussi, bien sûr.

Il avait peur pour Bokuto, un petit peu pour lui même.

Mais il savait qu'ils allaient survivre.

Et surtout, Akaashi savait, au fond de son ventre, au coeur de ses entrailles, que quelque chose de grandiose commençait maintenant ; il en avait cette certitude mystérieuse, cette prédiction merveilleuse. Bokuto devait en être. Car c'était simplement comme cela que cela devait se passer. Parce que c'était avec lui que son grand moment de clairvoyance devait s'accomplir.

Et comme Bokuto continuait de sombrer dans sa panique, Akaashi, répondant à son appel, lui attrapa la main :

\- Tout le monde le saura, Bokuto, si tu t'en vas, répondit-il comme s'il était amusé.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux. Croisa le regard d'Akaashi. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de réconfort.

\- Tout le monde le saura car tu fais parti de la troupe maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois suivre le mouvement parce que c'est notre projet à tous.

Et là, bêtement, entre la crise de nerf et la terrible fuite, Bokuto se mit à pleurer.

Pas de quelques larmes claires, qui découlent lentement le long des joues. Il pleura de ces morveux sanglots qui tirent de la gorge des plaintes qu'on ne se connaissait même pas. Et Akaashi n'en eut pas le coeur brisé, car il comprit bien qu'il avait besoin de cela pour bondir à nouveau. Les larmes ne sont pas toujours sombres, là où les rires ne sont pas toujours glorieux. Parfois un éclat rocailleux représente simplement l'apothéose d'un malheur qui touche à sa fin, de la même manière qu'un sourire n'est parfois qu'un filtre morbide qui enveloppe sous sa colle un entrelac grouillant de souffrances pourrissantes.  
Il tint la main de Bokuto contre lui - contre son coeur - et comme il cachait son nez dans le recoin de son coude, Akaashi lui embrassa simplement la tête.

Dans le couloir, des pas courraient, furetaient, soufflaient, riaient, et tout les coeurs du théâtre battaient. Et tandis qu'Akaashi relevait la tête de Bokuto, lui soufflait un "on y va" contre la joue, et le tirait une dernière fois contre lui, l'horloge en face de lui ricocha contre le douze. Il était vingt heures pile.

Akaashi fit un pas. Bokuto le suivit.

Et main dans la main ils arpentèrent le couloir une dernière fois. Comme s'ils descendaient en Enfer, où qu'ils montaient vers l'Olympe.

Ils ne se dirent plus un mot.

Certains moments doivent s'affronter seul.

Aussi se lachèrent-ils la main au moment de paraitre devant les autres.

Ils étaient les derniers arrivés.

Akaashi n'écouta absolument rien de ce que Tsukishima avait à lui dire. Il avait le regard vissé contre la cloison devant lui, où plutôt sur la scène derrière cette paroi là. Il percevait comme un bruissement les murmures des spectateurs, leurs lointains éclats, leur pas précipités - "Ça va bientôt commencer !" - leurs "chuuut", leur farfouillements de sacs. Et Akaashi explosa, s'éleva intérieurement, en songeant que ces gens là étaient vivants, chacun associé à leurs propres rêves, leurs propres peurs, leur propre vie, et ce fut l'ultime transcendance que de se dire que, malgré tout, malgré tout les hasards de la vie, ils étaient tous réunis là, à quelques mètres à peine, pour venir les voir jouer, eux.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline étouffa violemment le coeur d'Akaashi d'une joie merveilleuse, et il se dit qu'en ressortant, tout ces inconnus, là, juste là, auraient un nouveau monde dans les yeux, des étoiles splendides pour les illuminer, et une excitation passionnée au fond du coeur, fascinés, forcément, par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Il bondit fièrement sur ses talons lorsque Tsukishima eut fini, et c'est illuminé, illuminant, qu'il progressa à grands pas vers sa place derrière la scène.

Les lumières s'éteignirent sur les spectateurs.

Le silence se fit immédiatement.

Tsukishima frappa les trois coups.

Hinata se jeta sur scène.

Et le héros venait de paraître.

Dans le noir le plus complet, Akaashi écouta, plus vivant que jamais, plus "là" qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, les vers d'Hinata. Et il était dans cet instant d'apothéose, où il avait conscience qu'il aurait pu retenir tous les détails précis de cette scène, tous les visages, tous les écarts de voix, tous les frôlements de pas contre le parquet, tous les frémissements de lumière. Son coeur battait si fort.

Sans même voir le temps passer, tout le monde prit sa place sur scène, certains rentraient, d'autres sortaient, mais Akaashi ne les voyait pas, dans la périphérie de sa vision. Ses oeillères le limitaient avec gloire sur cette scène dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie. Sur son rêve qui se réalisait, pas du tout comme il l'aurait prévu, mais d'une manière encore plus merveilleuse.

Très silencieusement, Tsukishima se plaça à côté d'Akaashi. Lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Akaashi, c'est ton tour.

Akaashi savait.

Il ne le regardait pas, mais entendait tout. Il releva fort haut la tête. Et là, au coin de son sourire, il aperçut Bokuto de l'autre côté de la scène, qui le fixait avec une démence absurde.

\- Akaashi, rappela une dernière fois Tsukishima.

Et cette fois, trop bouleversé, Akaashi se tourna vers lui.

Leurs regards de fous, d'artistes, de rêveurs, de détermination, se rencontrèrent comme deux rocs en chute libre.

\- C'est le moment. Sois le clou du spectacle.

Et Akaashi tourna vivement la tête, et à la note exacte où sa chanson commençait, il s'élança avec tout le talent qu'il avait sur la scène.

Il vrombit, vibra, virevoltait comme une machine incontrôlable. Il savait et oubliait à la fois ce qu'il faisait, et rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Les lumières l'éblouissaient et son coeur était si grand, ses sens si accrus, qu'Akaashi n'aurait plus su dire s'il était mort ou vivant. Et au moment exact où il aurait cru ne plus pouvoir être plus présent, il croisa avec hargne le regard de Bokuto.

Une brisure sembla s'élancer le long de la scène.

Où était passée la réalité ?

Les deux danseurs se croisèrent dans un mélange fougueux de passion, de peur, d'exaltation, de jouissance, d'implorance ; et jamais ils n'avaient tant donné, et jamais ils n'avaient été plus beaux. Leurs pas, millimétrés à l'instant près, hurlaient de part et d'autres.

Chez Bokuto, de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, de tout ce qu'il vivait. Il vibrait d'amours honteux, d'amour houleux, de joies immenses et de désespoirs incontrôlables, de hargnes fatales, de besoin de tout briser, de s'échapper, d'aimer, de faire quelque chose…!

Chez Akaashi, c'était la passion, la solitude bouillonnante, ardente, qui se brisait avec colère, avec angoisse. C'était le travail acharné, les blessures, l'inspiration perdue puis retrouvée, les standards bien trop hauts, cette impression de ne pas être accepté, de ne pas trouver sa place.

Et ils s'effleuraient, s'attrapaient, ils étaient deux oiseaux pris dans une bourrasque folle, qui, au son d'un "Ré" bien précis, se jettaient finalement au sol.

C'était la fin.

Il y eut une seconde intensémment longue. L'espace-temps avait été détruit, trop époustouflé par cette représentation.

Le souffle d'Akaashi hurlait. Son coeur tambourinait, mais il savait que sa grandeur était passée. Sa brûlante passion avait été assouvie. Et ses mains, contre le sol, tremblaient, suaient.

Ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Akaashi releva la tête.

Et alors qu'il se redressait, debout, sa tête lui tourna follement. Il vit pour la première fois le visage des spectateurs.

Il ne s'était définitivement pas trompé. Ils avaient milles étoiles dans les yeux. Alors il sourit comme un ange. Sa mission accomplie.

Et puis soudain, par réflexe, il se tourna d'un geste vers Bokuto, qui semblait revenir d'un détour par la mort. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, le souffle ératique, les bras tremblants, le sourire incongru. Et lorsqu'il explosa dans un rire tonitruant, libérateur, admiratif, Akaashi laissa tomber toutes les règles de théâtre qu'il connaissait, et se laissa tomber là, dans les bras de Bokuto, plus proche de son coeur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

On siffla dans la salle, et bien qu'Akaashi se retira la seconde suivante, il sut que ce qu'il venait de faire était fou, qu'il avait bien fait, que tout ça avait un sens. Et pendant une minuscule seconde, Akaashi crut que Bokuto allait l'embrasser.

Il ne le fit pas.

Mais alors qu'ils quittaient la scène en faisant de grands au revoir au public, Akaashi remarqua du coin de l'oeil les gloussements de ses partenaires de troupe.

A peine rentrés, à peine cachés, Akaashi se tourna à nouveau vers Bokuto.

\- Alors ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Et Bokuto n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, Nishinoya leur sauta dessus :

\- Putaiin ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était ouf, j'suis choqué, vous allez tous nous voler la vedette !

S'en suivit des vagues excitées de la part de toute la troupe.

Yachi les félicita, et expliqua, tremblante de joie, qu'elle avait atteinte toutes les notes qu'elle souhaitait à son passage sur scène. Shimizu brillait dans son attitude, Daichi, son partenaire, se tenait très droit, très souriant.

Kageyama et Hinata était toujours sur scène, mais il était évident que jamais leurs doigts n'avaient été si bien entrelacés.

Nishinoya et Tanaka explosaient tout les deux dans tout les sens, et Asahi, les yeux levés vers le ciel, semblait remercier avec piété un Dieu qu'il chérissait peut être.

Quelques instants, cela dit, et Sugawara s'approcha, le même sourire indescriptible sur le visage. Il tendit sa main à Akaashi, qui, les sourcils fort haussés, la serra avec surprise.

\- Félicitations pour votre première scène, déclara-t-il avec un petit regard malicieux vers Bokuto.

Ce dernier sourit un peu timidement.

Akaashi baissa un peu la tête, pour se donner l'air humble.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-il simplement.

Et il crut que son aîné allait partir, mais au lieu de cela, il reprit :

\- C'était très impressionnant.

Il fit une pause étrange, puis se reprit :

\- Je parle de votre danse, bien sûr, mais pas seulement.

Akaashi leva les yeux. Sugawara jeta un regard vers lui, puis vers Bokuto, l'air de les tenir dans une confidence, dans un cercle très fermé.

\- Tout ce que vous avez accompli cette année, tout ce travail…

Une pause.

\- Akaashi, tu as beaucoup changé, et c'est pour le mieux, fit-il.

Et notre protagoniste, un peu sur la réserve, se serait presque un peu vexé face à son air de tout savoir sur lui. Heureusement, il se retint car Sugawara reprit, le visage très sage :

\- Et d'ailleurs, je dois m'excuser, fit-il, avec un mince sourire. J'ai été très malpoli avec toi, et je croyais tout savoir.

Il semblait très honnête. Très pur. Akaashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu as dépassé toutes mes attentes, tu as réussi là où j'avais échoué… continuait-il pourtant.

Akaashi avait bien conscience que Bokuto, derrière, n'y comprenait plus rien. Cela l'aurait presque fait sourire, mais il se retint au vu du solennel de la situation.

\- C'est donc pour ça que je tiens sincèrement à te féliciter. Tu es jeune, pourtant, mais tu m'as appris certaines choses.

Et Akaashi ouvrit la bouche.

Il resta là, l'air hagard.

\- Merci, Sugawara, bredouilla-t-il.

Et l'intéressé ne semblait pas en attendre plus, car il tendit à nouveau la main, mais cette fois vers Bokuto, tout en disant :

\- J'espère que tout continuera bien, pour vous, tout les deux.

Et il sourit, l'air un peu espiègle. Bokuto lui serra la main.

Et Sugawara tourna les talons.

Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto, les yeux écarquillés. Bokuto avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Alors cela fit rire Akaashi, bien sûr, et ils se tombèrent à nouveau dans les bras.

Riants, ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin, car ils gênaient les autres qui patientaient encore pour la suite de la pièce.

Ce fut à cet instant que Tsukishima arriva.

Akaashi se tourna vers lui, un peu tendu, comme un enfant fautif face à son professeur. Il s'était montré lui même devant la foule là où il n'aurait jamais du quitter son personnage. C'était grave, au théâtre.

Il pinça les lèvres.

Tsukishima se planta devant ses deux mauvais élèves, silencieux pendant un instant.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que vous avez fait, dit-il simplement.

Et Akaashi et Bokuto prirent l'air fort sérieux en approuvant.

Tsukishima claqua la langue, l'air vaguement agacé.

\- Mais bon, reprit-il.

Et cette fois une sensible impression d'amusement flottait dans son ton. Akaashi et Bokuto relevèrent la tête vivement.

\- Je ne peux rien vous reprocher après une représentation pareille, lâcha Tsukishima.

Et, mon Dieu, était-ce un sourire sur son visage ?

\- Félicitations, lâcha-t-il finalement. Vous avez bien dansé.

Et sur ce, il s'en alla. Comme un mirage. On aurait même pu dire comme un ange s'il se n'était pas agit de Tsukishima le Diabolique.

Akaashi n'en croyait vraiment plus ses yeux.

Bokuto et lui repartirent tout les deux dans un fou rire tant l'excitation les guidaient, et ils se mirent à sautiller dans tout les sens, avant de terminer, dans un coin bien à eux, par s'embrasser doucement.

Le reste de la représentation fila comme un rêve resplendissant. Akaashi dansa, le public l'applaudit. Il lui sembla même entendre, au fin fond de la salle, un Oikawa enchanté s'égosiller dans un cri de joie. Il sourit, sans trop savoir.

Bokuto dansa. Le public l'applaudit. Oikawa resplendit à nouveau.

La voix de Kuroo ne se fit pas entendre.

Akaashi ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Mais, et ce malgré les spots de lumières tournés vers la scène, il aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu se lever pour applaudir.

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses entre eux. Entre Kuroo et Bokuto. Des expériences qu'Akaashi ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Il avait tout chamboulé, et au fond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait jamais surgi dans leurs vies. Bokuto aurait-il fini par comprendre les sentiments de son ami et les rendre réciproques ? C'est là l'histoire d'une vie qui n'aura jamais lieu. Et Akaashi, malgré tous les problèmes qui prosperaient toujours entre lui même et Kuroo, se savait aujourd'hui bien plus proche de lui, car il avait bien conscience que ce dernier se posait les même questions que lui.

Cela dit, et même si au fin fond du coeur râpé de Kuroo, il restait un pétrole âcre, un poison amoureux mal tourné à cause d'une idylle jamais réalisée, Bokuto restait son ami. Son ami le plus proche. Son ami le plus grandiose.

Et après tous leurs grands moments d'exploits à danser dans la rue, sous la pluie, sous le soleil, dans le vent, Kuroo, peut être jaloux - sûrement jaloux ! - avait toujours suffisamment d'affection et d'admiration pour Bokuto pour voir dans ses pas de danse ce soir là l'explosion brillante d'une réussite spectaculaire.

Qui sait ce que cela lui procurait. Peut être baissait-il la tête, la seconde suivante, accablé par un sentiment d'injustice. Peut être souriait-il comme un lion, fier et brillant de joie pour son ami.

Akaashi ne pouvait pas savoir. Et de toutes façons, ce n'était sûrement pas à lui d'en apprendre plus. Il avait trouvé sa place aujourd'hui. Et Kuroo avait beaucoup perdu. Alors désormais, Akaashi devrait apprendre à faire un pas en arrière. A se montrer humble, sage. A laisser sa place.

Il était danseur, pas conquérant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un éclair, ce fut le Final.

Hinata bondissait dans les bras de Kageyama. Et tout le monde s'élançait sur scène à nouveau pour saluer la foule.

Akaashi ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier. Son costume noir et bleu d'oiseau savant lui semblait ce soir là être la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais porté. Il se prit alors à espérer que lorsque tout cela serait fini, lorsqu'il quitterait, un jour, cette troupe ci, il pourrait garder son précieux premier costume.

Un sentiment d'apaisement avait pris par de son corps.

Ce n'était pas un sentiment familier.

Et il réalisa soudain qu'une épreuve, qu'une étape, que quelque chose était passé.

Le grand jour se terminait.

Alors qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ?

Et tandis que tout les acteurs se prenaient la main pour saluer en rang, comme un seul homme, comme la troupe homogène qu'ils étaient, Akaashi fut soudain emprunt d'une chaleur amoureuse lorsque la main de Bokuto se glissa avec malice contre la sienne.

Il sourit bien avant de se tourner vers lui. Et c'est yeux dans les yeux qu'ils firent leur dernier salut.

La foule était debout. Et Sugawara attrapa une rose du bout du bras. Elle était pour lui, beaucoup de gens l'adorait, c'était bien connu. Mais s'il remercia d'un grand sourire l'assemblée, c'est à Daichi qu'il la donna avec une tendresse trop longtemps inavouée.

L'intéressé la prit entre ses épines, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Comme si un rêve un peu effacé se réalisait soudain, quelque chose qu'on n'aurait jamais osé espérer voir véritablement arriver.

Comme tout les acteurs étaient sur scène, et que les rideaux étaient sur le point de se fermer, Shimizu s'empressa d'aller chercher Tsukishima depuis l'arrière de la scène.

En effet, le grand chef, le froid, le fier, le visionnaire Tsukishima n'avait pas eu ni l'audace ni la présomption de se présenter avec ses artistes. Et pourtant, c'est lumineux, le torse bombé, qu'il se laissa tirer face au public.

Il avait un micro alors il présenta tous les acteurs.

Akaashi eut le coeur battant d'adrénaline quand vint son tour.

Et au final, ce fut Sugawara qui demanda le micro et chantonna, tout sourire :

\- Et notre fabuleux metteur en scène, Tsukishima Kei !

Et toute la troupe l'acclama avec une volonté de coeur bourdonnante de joie. Eh oui, ce soir là tout le monde s'aimait. Les difficultés engagent des tensions mais elles ressèrent les liens, c'est vrai.

Et pour la seconde fois, tous crurent que le tombé de rideau approchait, mais Tsukishima, très subitement, demanda le silence dans la salle.

Tous se turent immédiatement.

Il faut croire qu'il avait ce pouvoir là. D'un regard faire taire les foules. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il était le seul à avoir arrêté de sourire.

Il commença :

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre présence, lâcha-t-il d'un air soudain très solennel.

La chaleur des lumières, pourtant inchangée, semblait tout à coup très tamisée.

\- Et merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme, continuait Tsukishima. Je rappelle à tous que vous êtes toutes et tous conviés juste après le spectacle en bas dans le hall pour un apéritif avec toute la troupe ici présente.

Un petit grouillement de murmures se fit entendre dans la pièce. Personne ne semblait vouloir dire non à du champagne gratuit.

\- Et avant de quitter la scène, lança enfin Tsukishima.

Et cette fois il y avait plus d'émotions dans sa voix.

\- J'aimerais appeler sur scène le véritable dramaturge de ce spectacle, le nom qu'il faudra retenir et admirer dans vos articles…

Et presque fébrilement, plus vif qu'Akaashi ne l'avait jamais vu, il se tourna, un bras tendu, vers les coulisses :

\- Yamaguchi Tadashi !

Et toute la troupe explosa en enthousiasme tandis que, tremblant, la démarche effrénée, une ombre sortait de son antre pour venir se tenir contre Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi était à la fois blanc comme un linge et rouge comme une tomate. On percevait ses mains tremblantes et ses genoux fébriles à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais ce n'était pas grave, car une onde de fierté dévorante émanait avec une force incontestable depuis Tsukishima. Ce dernier souriait comme on ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Ce dernier ne voyait plus que Yamaguchi.

Et Yamaguchi, lui ne voyait plus que les applaudissements sous son nez. Cet enthousiasme auquel il n'aurait jamais cru tout seul.

Et c'est d'un coup d'oeil bien placé qu'Akaashi remarqua ses doigts tremblants accueillis avec soulagement par ceux de Tsukishima.

Quelques minutes, un dernier salut général et quelques derniers mots d'affection plus tard, le rideau fut baissé. Et si dans le public on entendait les murmures se dissiper vers le grand hall ; derrière les coulisses, c'était l'euphorie.

Yachi pleurait à chaudes larmes, Tanaka hurlait de joie, Nishinoya embrassait Asahi avec une hargne sans pareille, Hinata bondissait de tout les côtés... Yamaguchi murmurait d'un air passionné depuis son coin de coulisse, Tsukishima un peu baissé face à lui pour ne rien manquer de son bouleversement. Et Akaashi, spectateur, tenait très fort la main de Bokuto.

Éventuellement, tout le monde fila vers ses coulisses respectives.

Akaashi et Bokuto se parlèrent à peine.

C'était inutile.

Leurs coeurs battaient ensemble.

Akaashi mentionna seulement :

\- Je crois que grâce à nous Sugawara et Daichi vont sortir ensemble.

Et à peine l'eut-il dit à haute voix qu'il se mit à rigoler.

En face de lui, retourné dans une vague pudeur, Bokuto tournait la tête, torse nu et sa chemise entre les mains.

Il se mit à rire aussi.

\- Truc de ouf, lâcha-t-il.

Et sa façon de le dire les fit simplement rire encore plus fort.

Dans le couloir, on toqua à leur porte :

\- Les garçons, on y va, dépêchez vous !

C'était Yachi.

Ils promirent de se dépêcher, et si Akaashi s'empressa d'enfiler son costume tout frais, c'était sans compter sur leurs maigres capacités en nouage de cravates.

\- Heureusement que t'as un noeud papillon, toi, marmonnait Bokuto tandis qu'Akaashi s'échauffait contre sa gorge.

Ils y passèrent cinq bonnes minutes d'agacement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en eurent tous les deux beaucoup trop marre et qu'ils décidèrent de prendre des mesures extrêmes : appeler Oikawa.

Ce dernier surgit quelques minutes plus tard dans le couloir, où Akaashi l'attendait, la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Franchement, c'est pas possible ça, les gars ! s'exclama-t-il en nouant la cravate de Bokuto en deux temps trois mouvements.

Et Akaashi et Bokuto ne firent que glousser bêtement.

Akaashi remarqua, tandis qu'Oikawa s'appliquait :

\- Tu as décidé de mettre ton costume, finalement ?

Et en effet, il se pavanait, bien droit, dans son glorieux costume rose.

Oikawa répondit sans tourner la tête, tout pimpant qu'il était :

\- Oui ! J'ai décidé au dernier moment, et aujourd'hui j'avais envie de porter ça !

Il pinça un instant les lèvres, concentré sur sa tâche.

\- J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de compliments dessus ! s'exclama-t-il, la difficulté passée. Iwa dit que j'ai l'air encore plus gay que d'habitude !

Et sur ce il s'esclaffa, accompagné de Bokuto et Akaashi.

\- Tant mieux, reprit Oikawa avec un sourire amusé.

Et comme un petit silence passait, et que tout le monde semblait être dans une ambiance pensive, il reprit la parole sur un ton plus sérieux :

\- Ça m'embêtait un peu, au début, fit-il.

Akaashi leva le nez. Bokuto leva les yeux.

Oikawa avait terminé la cravate de son ami mais restait debout, les doigts pincés autour du fameux bandeau de tissus.

\- Comme je suis _non binary_ , expliqua-t-il, et que le monde me voit comme un garçon, j'ai l'impression de toujours devoir prouver que je suis _vraiment non binary_ en portant des habits que les gens voient comme féminins.

Et il marqua une pause, durant laquelle Akaashi et Bokuto, silencieux, enregistrèrent posément l'information.

\- Du coup ça m'embêtait vraiment d'avoir envie de porter ce costume, avoua-t-il en tirant sur les pans de sa veste. Parce que j'avais l'impression de trahir ce que j'étais, j'avais l'impression de mentir.

Il baissa les yeux un instant.

Akaashi comprenait. De manière cérébrale, mais il comprenait.

\- C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte, reprit subitement Oikawa, qu'au final je devais encore une fois choisir entre deux choix qui s'opposent. Fille ou garçon. Et que quoi qu'il arrive rien ne respecterait ou n'évoquerait mon identité. Que quoi qu'il arrive on allait essayer de me forcer dans l'une des deux cases.

Il releva les yeux, l'air vaguement furieux.

\- Alors ! reprit-il dans une aspiration.

Et il sembla se rappeler où il était, sembla vouloir se calmer :

\- Alors je me suis juste dit : au pire on s'en fout.

Et il sourit un peu.

Oui, Oikawa était courageux. Oui il était fier de qui il était. Mais la vie n'était pas facile tous les jours.

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne, en fait, expliquait-il, sérieux. Et de toutes façons, en costume on me prendra pour un homme, et en robe, soit pour une femme trans, soit, au pire, pour un homme déguisé.

Akaashi hocha la tête, l'air de dire qu'il comprenait.

\- Alors au final, soupira Oikawa. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à faire ce que je veux. Je reste _non binary_ quand je suis en pantalon. Je reste _non binary_ même quand je ne suis pas constamment en train de vouloir briser les codes. Je reste _non binary_ tout le temps où je déciderai de le rester. Parce que c'est mon identité. Personne n'a à la choisir pour moi.

Et il y avait cet élan de révolution dans sa voix, cette motivation à se convaincre lui même et à espérer très fort qu'un jour le monde le comprenne aussi.

Akaashi admirait sincèrement Oikawa. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et lui vouait une grande confiance. Et c'était dans ces instants là qu'il le voyait parfaitement leader d'un monde nouveau.

\- Tu as raison, finit-il par répondre.

Car _bien sûr_ qu'il avait raison. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser sans réponse.

\- Tu ne dois rien à personne. Surtout si être _non binary_ te permet d'être plus toi même, alors ce serait vraiment bête qu'au contraire ça t'enferme dans encore d'autres stéréotypes.

Et Akaashi regardait Oikawa dans les yeux, l'air très sérieux.

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Akaashi je t'embauche dans ma révolution minoritaire, tu me suis ?

Et l'intéressé se mit à glousser.

\- Quand tu veux !

Et si Bokuto s'exclamait " _Et moi alors ? Et moi, Oikawa ?_ " tandis qu'ils quittaient finalement la pièce et s'engouffrait dans le couloir froid, Oikawa balaya ses questions lorsqu'il glissa en catimini :

\- Mais bon, au final, soyons clair.

Il se retourna pour faire face à ses amis.

Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux dans les couloirs. On pouvait entendre à travers les cloisons les murmures grouillants des invités dans le grand hall adjacent. Akaashi avait à la fois peur et hâte d'y être.

Cela dit, Oikawa, trop curieux, reprit :

\- Vous sortez ensemble alors ? On peut en parler à qui ?

Et Akaashi se retrouva à rougir face à une question si simple. Il avait retourné dans sa tête ce genre de grands moments un nombre incroyable de fois, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouva face à face avec la situation, il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Il se tourna vers Bokuto, qui était à peu près dans le même état.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Très rapide. Sans équivoque.

Bokuto répondit :

\- Oui.

Et il sourit.

Oikawa aussi. Il sembla encore plus heureux qu'eux.

Il y avait cette atmosphère de calme ce soir là. Comme si une pression énorme qui reposait sur leurs vies à tous venait de disparaître. Comme si d'un seul coup, tout prenait son sens.

\- Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Ça crève les yeux depuis le début ! s'exclama Oikawa d'un air attendri.

Et sur ce il se mit à rire.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

Et Akaashi n'avait pas trop envie de répondre à cet interrogatoire. Heureusement, cela semblait amuser Bokuto, à qui les secrets devaient un peu peser.

\- Depuis les vacances ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et Oikawa plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, dramatique.

\- Naaan ?! fit-il, mimant le choc.

Et ils se mirent à rigoler.

\- Bon, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard. Je suppose que je dois pas en parler du coup ?

Et cette fois ce fut Akaashi qui secoua le plus vivement la tête. En le voyant faire, Bokuto l'imita.

Sans doute que lui, il s'en fichait. Mais pour Akaashi c'était important. Même par rapport à Kuroo. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Oikawa, ce dernier sembla comprendre.

On ne pouvait pas en parler devant Bokuto.

Ce n'est pas bon de remuer les problèmes qui sont déjà passés.

Or, Bokuto en était le coeur.

Même Kuroo n'aimerait pas ça.

Alors en guise de réponse, Oikawa se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air virevoltant, et, affichant son sourire de star de téléréalité, il reprit sa marche vers le grand hall.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être Belle de la _Belle et la Bête_ quand elle descend les escaliers pour aller danser avec la Bête, et qu'il y a la chanson…

Il se mit alors à chantonner _Histoire Éternelle_ d'un air plein d'émotions.

Oikawa ne chantait pas particulièrement bien, mais au moins c'était juste, et il était attendrissant.

Akaashi fredonna avec lui car il ne connaissait pas les paroles, et Bokuto les suivit pensivement. Il était un peu anxieux. Ça se voyait.

Alors Akaashi lui prit le bras et le tint contre lui un instant, juste avant qu'ils ne paraissent aux yeux de tous, en haut des escaliers. Et ainsi, si Oikawa se prenait pour Belle, Akaashi se sentait être véritablement Christine au bras du _Fantôme de l'Opéra_ , tandis que l'air familier de la comédie musicale résonnait dans ses oreilles :

" _In sleep he sang to me,_

 _In dreams he came._

 _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name._

 _And do I dream again for now I find,_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

 _Inside my mind."_

\- J'ai trop l'impression d'être une star quand je traine avec vous, déclara alors Oikawa tandis qu'ils entamaient leur descente.

Et en effet, tous les regards convergeaient vers eux. Akaashi n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'ils étaient beaux, admirés, ou en retard.

\- T'inquiètes Oikawa, répondit pourtant Bokuto d'une voix un peu incertaine. C'est toi qu'ils admirent, pas nous.

Et cela fit virevolter sur le visage d'Oikawa un sourire plein de gloire, presque rieur.

\- Akaashi, reprit-il alors. Même si Bokuto est super chelou, tu vois je comprends ce que tu lui trouves !

Et alors seulement Bokuto et Akaashi se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et ils se sourirent fort grand. L'air d'approuver l'un et l'autre. L'air de se dire toutes ses choses qu'ils se trouvaient.

Et peu importe si tout le monde le voyait. Peu importe. Peu importe.

Ainsi les trois amis zigzaguèrent un moment à travers l'amas de gens qui se trouvait entassé là. Akaashi et Bokuto s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour serrer des mains et recevoir des compliments.

\- Quel talent ! disait-on à Akaashi.

\- Quel courage ! disait-on à Bokuto.

Oikawa rayonnait.

\- Je me sens trop _famous_ avec vous ! ne cessait-il de dire.

Ils finirent, au bout de leur long trajet, par retrouver leur amis.

Akaashi, à peine arrivé, ramarqua quelques mètres plus loin ses propres invités. Lev et Yaku. En effet, ils avaient une place à eux dans sa vie, désormais. Ils étaient ses amis.

Alors Akaashi se faufila un instant hors du groupe pour aller les chercher.

Lev était vêtu d'un costume noir très simple qui lui allait étonnement bien. Cela lui changeait des shorts qu'il portait en toutes saisons et de ses vieux t-shirt rapés ! Yaku quant à lui se dressait avec charisme dans un costume en velour rouge. On l'aurait cru sorti d'un film.

Akaashi les appela, et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Félicitations, Akaashi ! s'exclama Yaku avec un sourire assuré.

Il lui serra la main avec ses deux paumes.

Au fond, Yaku rappelait à Akaashi un peu Nishinoya.

Pendant ce temps, Lev gargouillait d'excitation derrière eux.

\- La vache Akaashi c'était trop ouf ! s'égosillait-il dans un murmure que Yaku lui imposait. Je pensais pas que…! Enfin, j'aurais pas imaginé que…!

Et Akaashi comprit en rigolant qu'il n'osait pas dire qu'il ne l'imaginait pas avoir du talent.

Cela ne le vexa pas. Car Lev se mit à rougir, et se rattrapa d'une pirouette :

\- Enfin, bon, voilà quoi ! Et vous étiez trop beaux avec Bokuto !

Yaku et lui se mirent à ricana en se jettant un coup d'oeil. Akaashi roula des yeux affectueusement.

Il se rappela qu'il ne leur avait toujours pas dit les changements qui avaient opérés dans sa relation avec Bokuto. Il décida de garder encore le silence. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre si public. Il aimait bien vivre dans le secret.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire, ça lui fera plaisir, annonça alors Akaashi.

Et comme ils étaient près d'une table, il chippa une coupe de champagne au passage.

\- Tout le groupe est là bas, continua Akaashi, ça vous donnera l'occasion de rencontrer les autres !

Et sur ce, il fit deux pas en arrière. Lev et Yaku, tout sourirent, étrangement accordés pour une fois, firent mine de le suivre, alors Akaashi les guida jusqu'à ses amis.

Il attira l'attention, et comme tout le monde observait les nouveaux venus, Akaashi fit les présentations :

\- Voici Lev, mon voisin, et son petit-ami, Yaku…

Un brouhaha de salutations parcourut le cercle.

\- Lev, Yaku, voilà Bokuto, que Lev tu connais déjà…

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un grand sourire et un check amical.

Akaashi continuait :

\- Kuroo… Kenma… Oikawa… Iwaizumi…

Et au final tout le monde s'entendait bien.

Akaashi réalisa, au milieu d'une conversation avec Kenma, qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, que d'un acte familier. Il se voyait rentrer avec ses amis, passer la nuit chez eux, dormir près de Bokuto.

Il n'en dit rien. On ne s'invite pas comme ça chez les gens.  
Kenma, qui vit bien qu'il l'avait perdu, finit par sourire.

\- Akaashi, arrête de rêvasser sur Bokuto, souffla-t-il.

Kuroo semblait avoir disparu, Akaashi l'avait perdu de vue.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de rêver puisqu'il est juste là, maintenant.

Et il fit un petit mouvement vers Bokuto, qui était en plein conversation mouvementée avec Lev.

Akaashi comprit bien que Kenma par "juste là" ne voulait pas seulement dire spatialement. Il était proche aussi de son coeur.

Akaashi sourit.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, fit-il en croisant le regard de Kenma.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

\- T'inquiètes, vous ne cachez rien à personne ! répliqua-t-il.

Et les deux garçons se mirent à rigoler.

Akaashi aimait bien Kenma. Sincèrement. Et ce depuis le début. Et s'il restait toujours un mystérieux personnage, il lui semblait qu'il s'extirpait de plus en plus hors de sa coquille.

Ils étaient repartis dans une conversation sur les différents costumes de chacuns, lorsque tout à coup, un Kuroo étrangement lumineux surgit juste derrière Kenma.

Ce dernier ne sursauta pas lorsque son ami posa une main sur son épaule, et s'abaissa un peu pour être plus proche de lui. Le nouveau venu murmura, l'air exalté, fébrile, comme s'il racontait un très gros secret :

\- Kenma j'ai un truc de ouf à te raconter ! s'envola-t-il.

Et Kenma hausa haut les sourcils. Kuroo, d'un coup d'oeil, croisa le regard d'Akaashi. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour raconter son histoire, incluant le danseur classique dans son récit.

\- En fait, commença-t-il.

Et une folle émotion débordait de sa voix. Une excitation qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Akaashi sentait son coeur s'affoler un peu. Qu'allait-il leur annoncer ? La matière satinée de son costume clinquant semblait ce soir briller encore plus qu'elle ne devrait, aussi des phares rougeoyants illuminaient les prunelles d'Akaashi.

\- J'allais juste me chercher un verre, racontait Kuroo en essayant de calmer sa voix. Et là je suis tombé sur un type qui m'a dit qu'il croyait m'avoir déjà vu.

Kenma hocha la tête avec sérieux. Akaashi ouvrait grand les yeux.

\- Alors moi, pour me la péter un peu, quoi, juste pour rigoler, je lui dis qu'il m'a peut être déjà vu jouer de la guitare dans la rue…

Akaashi aperçur Kenma afficher un petit sourire. Kuroo ne le vit pas car il jeta un regard vers Akaashi, vérifiant que tout le monde le suivait.

\- Et là ! s'exclama-t-il juste pour eux. Et là, devinez quoi ! fit-il, le coeur bondissant.

Et Akaashi secoua la tête avec un air abasourdi. Kenma lui attrapa la manche et secoua un peu son bras :

\- Bon, vas-y, dis nous ! se plaignit-il.

Et Kuroo, tout sourire, se redressa, bomba le torse, leva son verre, et annonça :

\- Il a pris un air très surpris, et il a dit que oui, c'était moi, qu'il me connaissait, qu'il avait vu des vidéos sur YouTube !

Il se baissa à nouveau pour revenir dans la confidence.

\- Il a dit que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il m'avait repéré et qu'il attendait de voir si une vidéo de moi allait faire le _buzz_ ou un truc du genre…

Le pouls d'Akaashi s'était accéléré sans qu'il s'en rende compte, aspiré qu'il était par le récit fougueux de Kuroo.

\- C'est incroyable ! commenta-t-il.

\- On est d'accord ! répliqua Kuroo avec énergie, oubliant un instant tout ce qui l'éloignait d'Akaashi d'habitude.

\- Et tu as dis quoi ? insista alors Kenma en attrapant à nouveau la manche de Kuroo.

Comme s'il cherchait son contact.

\- Bah je savais pas quoi dire, moi, alors j'ai juste dis que c'était très gentil, blablabla, j'ai fait le mec poli… s'exalta-t-il. Et comme il avait pas l'air d'avoir envie que je parte, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait passer quand il voulait sur River Street pour acheter mon CD, et là…

Il marqua une pause, chercha longuement les regards d'Akaashi et Kenma.

\- Vous allez jamais me croire, souffla-t-il dans un espèce de gloussement.

Kenma leva la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

Kuroo rit une dernière fois, et il lâcha :

\- Il m'a dit qu'en fait, il venait d'une maison de production, et que c'était plutôt pour les vendre lui même, mes disques, qu'il viendrait me voir !

Et alors là un sourire monstre déboula sur le visage de Kenma, qui semblait exploser de joie à travers ses yeux brillants.

\- C'est vrai ?! lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui lui était rare.

Kuroo se tourna follement vers lui, et il hocha la tête. Il était évident qu'il explosait au fond de lui, que son coeur bondissait entre ses poumons.

\- Du coup tu as pris son nom ? demanda Akaashi avec un sourire.

Kuroo sortit de sa poche de costume une petite carte de visite et l'agita devant lui, la main un peu tremblante.

\- J'en reviens pas ! s'exclama-t-il, le coeur gros.

Et plus rien ne l'empêchait de sourire.

\- Comme quoi, la chance sourit vraiment à ceux qui sont passionnés, déclara Kenma.

Et son ton était plus tendre. Il sourit, d'un air très affectueux, et Kuroo lui répondit par la même douceur.

Akaashi baissa les yeux un instant.

\- Tu devrais aller le dire à Bokuto, affirma alors Kenma.

Et Kuroo pinça un peu les lèvres.

\- Tu crois ? fit-il, plein d'espoirs.

Il attendait qu'on lui réponde "oui".

Kenma et Akaashi hochèrent la tête de concert.

Alors Kuroo fit volte-face, et Akaashi le vit se glisser, un peu plus froid, un peu plus timide, dans la discussion houleuse entre Lev et Bokuto.

Souriant, Akaashi se tourna vers Kenma. Ce dernier souriait plus grand que jamais.

\- Tu sais, Akaashi, commença-t-il.

L'intéressé sourit.

\- Moi je n'avais jamais douté qu'il réussirait.

Et il était évident qu'il parlait de Kuroo.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Finalement, les heures passant, les sourires s'échangeant, les coupes de champagne se vidant, il fut décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'il faisait décidément beaucoup trop chaud dans le hall.

Les portes furent grandes ouvertes, et l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Akaashi, se retrouva un peu tout seul. Au fil des conversations, il avait migré d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre, et avait décidé que, foutu pour foutu, il n'avait qu'à aller faire un petit tour dehors.

Le voilà donc tout seul face à la mer d'invités qui s'écoulait à cheval entre hall et rue.

A l'extérieur, en effet, de nombreux groupes s'étaient déjà dissipés, et on distinguait à peine la frontière entre intérieur et extérieur. Cela dit, on respirait mieux.  
Le ciel était fort sombre. La lune n'était qu'un maigre croissant ce soir là. Et on apercevait les étoiles à travers les diverses couches de pollution, de lumière et de nuages, là haut, piquées tout au fond du ciel.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures, et comme le téléphone d'Akaashi n'avait plus de batterie, il se prit à sérieusement se demander quelle heure il pouvait bien être.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait discuté avec mille personnes ce soir ! Comment avoir une notion du temps, alors ?

Et ainsi, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, et à force de marcher doucement de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, au hasard de ses pas, il se retrouva face à un Kuroo distrait, assis sur un rebord de trottoir, une cigarette au bout des doigts.

Jettant des petits regards autour de lui, Akaashi s'avança vers lui.

Kuroo le remarqua quelques secondes avant qu'il arrive, aussi leva-t-il la tête vers lui, l'air un peu désinvolte.

C'était bizarre qu'il soit tout seul. Tout aussi bizarre que le fait qu'Akaashi soit lui même tout seul.

\- Alors, fit Akaashi en arrivant, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à dire. Tu as reparlé à ton producteur ?

Il fit un sourire, et, un peu hésitant, s'assit à côté de Kuroo.

Ce dernier éloigna un peu sa cigarette, dans un vain espoir de ne pas l'empoisonner. Ce fut inutile. Akaashi s'étouffait un peu sur place.

\- On s'est recroisé, informa-t-il. Il m'a juste fait un signe, mais je n'attendais rien de plus. C'est déjà ouf ce qui m'arrive, déclara-t-il.

Il avait retrouvé son air posé légendaire, aussi prenait-il un plaisir appliqué à se donner l'air jemenfoutiste.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Akaashi.

Et après une petite seconde d'hésitation, il décida de glisser :

\- Kenma m'a dit qu'il n'en avait jamais douté.

Et ce n'était pas très gentil de diffuser les confidences des autres, mais pour une fois, Akaashi avait envie de donner un coup de pouce au destin au lieu de le freiner.

Kuroo releva la tête. Il se tourna vers Akaashi.

\- Il a dit ça ? fit-il avec un petit air amusé.

Akaashi hocha la tête en souriant.

C'était rare, c'était incroyable, un tel moment d'apaisement entre Akaashi et Kuroo.

Cela dit, ils faisaient toujours bien attention de ne pas se croiser du regard trop longtemps. Aussi un petit silence étrange s'installa sur la scène. En fond sonore, les divers groupes d'invités palpitaient de ci de là, riaient un peu, s'apostrophaient, chantonnaient, levaient leur verres, les renversaient un peu parfois.

C'était la vie.

Akaashi se laissait aller.

Enfin.

Aussi décida-t-il, pour une fois, de ne pas trop réfléchir. Aussi décida-t-il, pour une fois, de dire ce qui lui passait vraiment par le coeur. Il inspira, comme s'il voulait juste respirer, et entre quelques atomes d'oxygènes, il souffla, comme un secret :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis le bordel entre toi et Bokuto.

Et Kuroo cracha durement sa fumée de cigarette.

Il fit mine d'attendre un peu avant de se tourner vers Akaashi, mais ce dernier avait bien vu ses épaules se contracter.

\- Ah ? trouva-t-il simplement à dire.

Il ne pouvait pas demander pourquoi, il le savait déjà, et les mots d'un pardon avaient encore trop de mal à sortir de sa gorge.

Akaashi attendit un petit instant au cas où il aurait autre chose à dire, puis reprit :

\- C'est vrai, affirma-t-il. Et je sais que toi aussi tu te demandes ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais jamais arrivé.

Et cette fois ci, Kuroo se tourna franchement vers Akaashi. Il plongea son regard glacé, mais pas méchant dans le sien, et Akaashi put y voir une dernière fois les fragments de sa douleur.

Kuroo eut un petit instant perdu, où il secoua vaguement la tête, car ce qu'il devait voir dans les yeux d'Akaashi, c'était juste son coeur amoureux. Alors il leva sa cigarette devant son visage, baissa les yeux.

Il soupira.

\- Va le retrouver, va.

Et en cet instant, Akaashi comprit qu'il s'agissait finalement de la dernière autorisation que Kuroo pouvait lui donner. Et si elle lui avait été un peu volée malgré tout, c'était ce soir apaisé qu'il la laissait filer entre les mains d'Akaashi.

Ce dernier ne dit rien de plus.

Il se leva.

Il se leva et il partit, en jettant un dernier regard vers Kuroo.

Ce dernier se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette en le fixant, avec ce même visage tendu qu'on lui avait toujours connu.

Encore une fois, une aire touchait à sa fin. Le temps des secrets fermait ses portes.

Akaashi espérait que c'était finalement le temps de vivre.

C'est la tête un peu perdue, entre quelques bulles de champagne insistantes et ses pensées nocturnes qu'il fouilla la foule. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de gens. Et aussi beaucoup de trop longues robes qui coulaient vers le sol sur lesquelles il ne fallait surtout pas marcher, et beaucoup de mégot encore rougeoyants qu'Akaashi essayait de piétiner au passage, s'il y arrivait.  
Ce serait trop bête de déclarer un incendie.

Il passait dix bonnes minutes à farfouiller le hall et sa devanture, croisa ses amis du théâtre, fit de grands signes, serra plusieurs mains, prit même un selfie, mais pas de Bokuto. Même Lev et Yaku avaient disparu, quant à Iwaizumi et Oikawa, Akaashi les aperçut en train de s'embrasser avec une fougue quasi obsène contre la rembarde des escaliers.

Il décida de s'enfuir.

Finalement, il se retrouva à nouveau dehors, à son point de départ. Il reprit une marche plus douce.

Peut être que Bokuto était parti ?

Il lui aurait sûrement envoyé un message, mais comme Akaashi n'avait plus de batterie…

Il s'éloigna alors un peu, histoire de respirer un air un peu plus solitaire, et au croisement du dernier groupe d'invité, Akaashi tomba nez à nez avec Kenma.

\- Ah, Akaashi ! s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il était fort soulagé.

Il semblait tout tendu, tout seul parmis tous ces inconnus.

Akaashi le prit un peu en pitié.

\- Je suis tout seul depuis tout à l'heure, avoua Kenma en tortillant ses doigts. J'ai cru que vous étiez partis pendant un moment, avoua-t-il les yeux alertes.

Akaashi le coupa :

\- On ne serait jamais partis sans toi !

Mais Kenma ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'aller à l'essentiel :

\- En fait je cherche Kuroo depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Ça m'embête, je l'ai laissé un peu tout seul…

Et Akaashi se prit à sourire. Pour une fois il avait la réponse.

\- Si ! Il est en face, assis sur le rebord du trottoir.

Akaashi pointa une direction.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'aura pas bougé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Kenma leva fort la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Il soupira.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup !

Et sur ce il reprit presque immédiatement sa marche fébrile, oppressé parmis la foule.

Il aurait presque laissé Akaashi en plan, mais il sembla se rappeler d'une dernière chose juste avant de disparaître. Il se stoppa dans sa course, et fit volte-face, et lança à Akaashi :

\- J'ai vu Bokuto un peu plus bas dans la rue.

Il marqua une pause. Fit un pas vers Akaashi.

\- Un peu trop de monde pour lui, je crois.

Et sur ce, si Akaashi le remercia, il ne fut pas sûr que son ami l'entende, car il s'était déjà faufilé hors de sa vue.

Alors Akaashi suivit simplement les instructions de Kenma, et suivit le chemin qu'il avait indiqué. Son coeur battait un peu fort tandis qu'il se voyait retrouver Bokuto.

Son coeur battait un peu fort tandis qu'il s'engouffrait un peu plus loin dans l'ombre, un peu plus loin de la vie des autres. Il réalisait soudain qu'il était vraiment épuisé. Mais il avait bien conscience que jamais dans cet état il ne pourrait dormir.

Il était électrique.

Fluorescent dans la nuit.

Et il se serait presque perdu avec la chimère de Bokuto, l'invention de son esprit avec laquelle il vivait lorsque celui ci n'était pas là, si soudainement il n'avait pas entendu un bruit juste à sa droite.

Il se stoppa net.

Bokuto était là.

Se dernier se levait, le regard très clair.

\- Akaashi, souffla-t-il.

Et ce dernier sourit en s'avançant vers lui.

Ils se glissèrent l'un contre l'autre sans même avoir à se consulter. Les paumes de Bokuto juste contre le dos d'Akaashi. Les doigts d'Akaashi effleurant très doucement les clavicules de Bokuto.

\- Quelle soirée, hein ? fit notre protagoniste, la tête posée contre le coeur de Bokuto.

Il faisait un peu frais maintenant.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

C'est fou cette obsession que l'Homme s'est construit avec les minutes qui passent. A peine perd-t-il ses repères qu'il s'inquiète de ne plus savoir où positionner ce qu'il vit avant même d'en avoir fait l'expérience.

\- Quelle soirée ! répéta Bokuto pour approuver.

Akaashi laissa passer un instant.

\- Tu as parlé avec des gens ? Ça a été ?

Bokuto bougea un peu, alors ils se libérèrent un instant pour aller s'asseoir sur une série de marches qui se trouvait là. Ils étaient dans l'ombre. Deux oiseaux nocturnes dans leur élément.

\- Un peu, fit Bokuto.

Il glissa ses doigts entre ceux d'Akaashi, qui frissonna.

Bokuto lui jeta un regard, faillit lui demander s'il avait froid, puis comprit.

\- Des gens qui parlaient comme si j'étais censé les connaître m'ont félicité, alors j'ai fait genre j'étais au courant de quoi ils me parlaient et je me suis sauvé dès que j'ai pu, avoua-t-il.

Et même sans le voir, Akaashi, assis à droite de Bokuto, tout collé contre lui, devina un ricanement dans sa voix.

Il haussa les épaules.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

\- T'as bien fait, on s'en fiche qu'ils soient connus ou pas. C'est bien qu'ils t'aient dit qu'ils avaient apprécié, c'est tout, répondit-il, le coeur battant.

Bokuto était bien le seul à pouvoir réagir comme cela. Il était une combinaison folle, une espèce d'oeuvre d'art étrange, de celle qu'on adore pour une raison mystérieuse, mais qu'au fil des années on ne cesse jamais d'aimer.  
Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que j'essaye de me dire, mais bon c'est stressant quand même, de pas savoir à qui je parle comme ça, j'ai peur de dire une connerie.

Akaashi tourna un peu la tête. Dans la pénombre il ne voyait que la moitié du visage de Bokuto.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Bokuto ne dit plus rien.

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

Et si qui que ce soit était passé par là à ce moment, il se serait probablement posé des questions.

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche avec une grande inspiration, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose.

Mais il avait envie de l'embrasser.

\- Je… commença-t-il sans savoir où il allait.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Et Bokuto ouvrit un tout petit peu la bouche pour souffler :

\- Quoi ?

Et il était clair qu'il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il disait.

Alors comme Akaashi avait envie de l'embrasser, Akaashi l'embrassa.

Là, juste comme ça. Parce qu'il le pouvait, maintenant. Parce que Bokuto en avait envie aussi. Parce que Kuroo avait soupiré en lui disant de le retrouver. Parce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir quelque chose d'incroyable. Parce qu'Akaashi avait grandi.

Parce que ce soir Akaashi avait accompli son rêve.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'une passion jusqu'alors jamais explorée. Ils s'embrassèrent aussi pendant longtemps.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il sembla à Akaashi, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas de batterie.

Mais peut être n'a-t-on pas besoin de montre pour se rendre compte de ces choses là. Akaashi embrassa longuement Bokuto, et Bokuto embrassa longuement Akaashi, et si leurs deux coeurs battaient non pas vite, mais plus fort dans leurs poitrines respectives, leurs mains quant à elles s'étaient quittées et s'échangeait quelques vagues caresses de ci de là, sans trop savoir ce qu'elles faisaient.

\- Akaashi, souffla alors Bokuto, entre deux baisers.

Et Akaashi, en cet instant là, parvint juste à se dire qu'il aurait donné le monde entier, qu'il aurait soulevé l'univers pour lui s'il venait à lui demander.

\- Akaashi, répéta Bokuto, juste au cas où il l'aurait mal compris.

Et il avait toujours cette diction si particulière en prononçant son nom.

L'intégralité du ventre d'Akaashi sembla faire une pirouette.

\- Tu sais, reprit Bokuto.

Et Akaashi hocha la tête, pour dire qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Tu sais, répéta Bokuto.

Et il leva follement les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi.

Et cette phrase aurait pu vouloir dire tellement de choses, mais Akaashi comprit. Alors à cet instant précis, toutes les étoiles du ciel semblèrent se condenser en un seul point explosif qui vint se glisser au coeur des entrailles d'Akaashi.

Son intériorité virevolta d'une bouffée merveilleuse.

Akaashi avait trop envie de l'embrasser.

Alors Akaashi embrassa Bokuto.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _Vous aviez peur pour la Première, au début du chapitre ? Vous pensiez que Bokuto réagirait comme ça ? Que dire de l'enthousiasme d'Akaashi ? Vous pensez que si vous aviez été spectateurs de la pièce, vous auriez aimé ? Que dire de Tsukki ? Et de Suga ? Et de Oikawa en costume ? Vous êtes contents pour Kuroo ? Ça vous fait plaisir que Lev et Yaku soient là haha ? Qu'avez vous pensé de la conversation entre Kuroo et Akaashi à la fin du chapitre ? Et de la relation bokuaka maintenant que tout ce qui les angoissaient est passé ?_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Personnellement j'aime bien celui ci :3_

 _Je tiens aussi à vous dire qu'il n'y aura_ _ **pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine**_ _, MAIS que_ _ **les deux derniers chapitres seront postés d'une traite**_ _le dimanche suivant. Le fait est que je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé le dernier chapitre et que je tiens à poster les deux derniers d'un coup. Comme ça, DD se terminera pour la fin des vacances, la fin de l'année scolaire 2016/2017 ! Comme le temps sera passé vite !_ _ **J'ai hâte de vous retrouver une dernière fois !**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines**_ _, passez sur le blog de la fic, et sur ce..._ _ **Prenez soin de vous**_ _, bisous !_


	36. Chapter 36 - Prologue

_Coucou voici l'avant dernier chapitre !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _pour la correction, comme toujours !_

 _Je ne m'attarde pas ici, j'aurai plus à vous parler plus tard ;)_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Les représentations continuèrent.

Et bien qu'Akaashi ait rechargé son téléphone depuis le soir de la Première, sa notion du temps n'avait depuis retrouvé aucune chronologie. La vie d'Akaashi était comme un rêve.

Il lui arrivait, dans les rares moments de calme et de solitude qui lui tombaient entre les mains, de soudainement réaliser - comme s'il sortait brusquement la tête de l'eau - de se dire, de se chuchoter à lui même :

\- Mais si, c'est vrai…

Et voyez vous, il se serait cru fou.

Pourtant, au final ce n'était pas un bonheur fulgurant qu'il ressentait. Car de toutes façons, le bonheur ne serait-il pas qu'une illusion ? Dur sujet de philo, certes, mais réfléchissons. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt un sentiment de contentement, d'acceptation, de faire partie de quelque chose ?

Le sentiment d'être à sa place ?

Akaashi n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Jamais.

Et si Bokuto avait encore du mal à gérer les énormes bouffées de stress qui l'envahissaient avant les représentations, et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retenir les noms de tous les _VIP_ qui s'asseyaient au premier rang, Akaashi était en pleine métamorphose.

Il pensait beaucoup.

Il pensait à l'enfant qu'il avait pu être, il pensait au jeune homme qu'il avait été il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Jamais. Jamais il ne s'était senti à sa place.

Jamais.

Et il n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui arriverait un jour.

Il avait fini par se dire que tout le monde faisait semblant. Qu'au fond on vivait tous avec ce sentiment un peu désagréable, de vouloir être un peu ailleurs, un peu tout le temps.

Akaashi s'était trompé.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de tout cet apaisement dans son coeur.

Il était plus serein que jamais. Plus naturel que jamais. Plus spontané que jamais. Il ne s'était jamais connu comme cela.  
Et c'était comme si soudainement il s'était trompé toute sa vie sur la personne qu'il était. C'était comme si jusqu'à présent Akaashi n'avait vécu qu'en mode survie, et qu'aujourd'hui seulement il réalisait qu'il était un bien meilleur humain que ce qu'il aurait cru. Cela lui faisait tout bizarre.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Il réfléchissait beaucoup.

Il ne faut surtout jamais comprendre le silence comme un mal par défaut. Car si la tristesse cherche à nous isoler en nous cousant les lèvres, les plus grandes renaissances s'effectuent dans un balai muet.

La vie d'Akaashi était ainsi constituée d'échauffements, de cafés, des sourires, de baisers, de représentations une à deux fois par jour, de beaucoup de fatigue mais aussi de beaucoup de sommeil apaisé. Soudainement c'était comme si Akaashi utilisait ses journées à bon escient. C'était comme si la vie avait un sens.

Incroyable.

Et puis tout à coup, tout l'air qu'il respirait avait une nouvelle saveur, et tout les sentiments qui le parcouraient lui semblaient clairs. Et désormais chaque fois qu'il regardait Bokuto il ne comprenait plus comment il avait pu douter de ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de lui. Akaashi avait toujours fort faim après les représentations, et tout ce qu'il mangeait lui semblait soudain plus coloré. Et même si le chemin pour rentrer à la maison ne lui semblait pas être une épreuve insurmontable, mais plutôt une étape de la journée, il était toujours très fatigué ; aussi le sommeil le trouvait vite et son lit lui semblait doux. Il n'avait plus peur avant chaque scène, cela dit il ressentait toujours les picotements d'excitation qui lui envahissaient le coeur et lui permettait de bondir devant les spectateurs. Et à la fin du spectacle, il était transpirant, le maquillage poisseux contre son visage, mais lorsqu'il s'avançait pour saluer, on le remerciait par des tonnerres d'applaudissement. Akaashi souriait.

Le plus sincèrement du monde.

Le plus naturellement du monde.

Parce qu'il avait le coeur gonflé d'amour, de fierté, de joie à ce moment là.

Et il ne pensait pas à la seconde suivante, il ne pensait pas au lendemain, il ne pensait pas à la veille ou à ce qu'il avait bien pu raté. Il était là.

C'était tout.

Et c'était assez.

Un soir, après au moins un mois de représentations, Akaashi tomba sur une scène particulière.

Le théâtre se vidait petit à petit. Bokuto était dehors, car on le demandait à la sortie des coulisses. Lui aussi s'en sortait plutôt bien niveau célébrité.

Il faisait sensation, comme on dit.

Aussi Akaashi, tout seul, fut surpris de se retrouver face à face avec un Sugawara glissant doucement sa main contre la joue de Daichi, avant de l'embrasser, très, très doucement.

Il haussa les sourcils.

Akaashi n'aurait rien dit du tout, il serait parti en silence, apaisé comme il l'était toujours ces derniers temps, si il n'avait pas croisé le regard de Sugawara. Ce dernier, en le voyant, rougit.

Daichi recula.

Il y eut un instant de silence, un instant gênant.

Akaashi sourit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous êtes enfin trouvés, dit-il.

Et il se surprit lui même de son éloquence. Cela le fit sourire. Comme une blague qu'il se serait faite à lui même. Mais il quitta la scène sans même attendre de réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il essayait tant bien que mal de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, assis à moitié en tailleur dans sa loge, lorsque Sugawara pointa à nouveau le bout de son nez.

Akaashi ne fut même pas surpris.

Il se doutait un peu qu'il allait venir.

Sugawara ne dit rien en entrant. Il vint s'asseoir à la place habituelle de Bokuto.

Il y eut un petit silence mat, durant lequel Akaashi continuait de se brosser les cheveux, et où Sugawara croisait les jambes avec précaution.

\- On aimerait que ça ne se sache pas trop, avec Daichi, dit-il simplement.

Akaashi hocha la tête.

Sugawara et Daichi avaient beaucoup de fans. Beaucoup de fans un peu intrusifs surtout.

\- Je comprends, fit-il d'un air détaché.

Il continuait d'inspecter ses cheveux dans le miroir lorsqu'il reprit :

\- Tu as enfin osé lui parler, alors ?

Et il avait bien conscience de son ton un peu agaçant, un peu paternaliste. Mais pouvait-il vraiment s'en priver, après tout ce que Sugawara lui avait dit ?

Ce dernier sourit, comprenant sûrement que c'était bien fait pour lui.  
Ils étaient au même niveau maintenant.

Deux artistes, deux même respects, deux même égos.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sugawara en se regardant dans le miroir.

Avez vous déjà essayé de regarder votre reflet dans les yeux ? On dit que si notre propre regard devient trop lourd à porter en moins de dix secondes, c'est qu'on a une mauvaise estime de soi. Ce soir là, Akaashi et Sugawara ne baissaient plus les yeux.

\- J'ai été bête, fit alors Sugawara.

Et Akaashi se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai été bête d'attendre tout ce temps.

Et Akaashi n'osa pas demander que représentait l'éternité à laquelle il semblait faire référence.

Il se tut, attentif.

\- Et je ne suis même pas heureux, souffla le plus âgé.

Et Akaashi pensa pour lui même : _moi non plus_.

\- Mais je suis soulagé, j'ai l'impression que tout prend son sens.

Alors Akaashi répondit, muet : _moi aussi_.

\- Seulement, reprit alors Sugawara.

Et une onde devait avoir changé dans sa voix, car Akaashi retrouva la réalité.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté tellement de choses, d'avoir perdu mon temps.

Et sans savoir comment, Akaashi comprenait.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Et je n'arrive pas à profiter complètement de ce qui m'arrive sans penser à tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir en plus durant toutes ces années perdues à avoir peur.

Et c'est étrange comme l'évidence nous échappe parfois. C'est étrange comme on a souvent besoin de se l'entendre dire.

Akaashi répondit, le plus sereinement du monde, puisque c'était son nouveau mot d'ordre :

\- C'est peut être juste une mauvaise habitude à perdre, alors.

Sugawara leva curieusement le nez.

Quelque chose lui échappait et il en avait conscience.

\- Tu as perdu ton temps à avoir peur, expliqua Akaashi. Et maintenant tu perds ton temps à ressasser. Tu oublies de profiter de ce que tu as sous les yeux. Il suffit peut être d'en prendre conscience pour justement réussir à oser aller de l'avant et profiter de ce que tu aimes.

Il y eut un petit moment de pause.

Sugawara hocha silencieusement la tête.

Akaashi rougissait un peu. Il se sentait un peu bête de lancer de grandes vérités de la sorte.

Sugawara ne répondit pas, mais demanda simplement :

\- Vous allez annoncer à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble, Bokuto et toi ?

Akaashi resta muet.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Parce qu'évidemment que Sugawara avait compris la nature de la relation entre Akaashi et Bokuto.

Il glissa une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- On verra bien, répondit-il.

Et Sugawara baissa les yeux un instant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son reflet :

\- J'aimerais bien savoir penser comme ça.

Et Akaashi se dit juste : _moi aussi, j'aurais pensé ça avant_.

Parfois les personnes que l'on admire sont encore plus admirables lorsque l'on réalise qu'on les a devancées en certains points. Parfois l'admiration béate devient encore plus viscérale lorsqu'elle se transforme en une affection bien plus sincère, construite sur un désir à la fois d'apprendre à l'autre tout comme de lui ressembler.

Lorsqu'Akaashi retrouva Bokuto devant le théâtre quelques minutes plus tard, il ne lui parla pas de Sugawara, mais une énième brûlure en lui était apaisée.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Plus les semaines passaient, plus Tsukishima avait, lors du speech de motivation du début de journée, de unes de journaux à montrer.

\- " _Yamaguchi Tadashi_ ", s'exclama-t-il une fois, toute la fierté du monde dans la voix.

Il lisait un article d'un magazine artistique.

\- "Les plus _hipsters_ le connaîtrons peut être déjà sur _Twitter_ et _Instagram_ ", récita-t-il. "Mais serait-il devenu la révélation de cette décennie ? Impossible à dire pour l'instant, mais il semble aujourd'hui évident que _Wild!_ , le petit nouveau plein de génie et charismatique de la scène londonienne, n'est pas prêt de se faire oublier. Car si cette comédie musicale sortie i peine une poignée de semaine fait déjà couler de l'encre, son écriture inattendue et son équilibre entre émotions et moral (pas si enfantine qu'elle n'en a l'air) nous délivre un spectacle non seulement magnifique, mais aussi dont le scénario pourrait bien devenir un classique des _musicals_ britanniques. De quoi rivaliser avec les grandes nouveautés du moment à _Broadway_ !"

Et si Yamaguchi rougissait comme un fou, et si tous applaudissaient, et si Tsukishima rayonnait d'une manière dont on ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, la vérité était qu'on n'arrêtait plus les articles. Ils fleurissaient partout. Et personne ne s'attendait à ça.

La troupe en parlait, un jeudi matin, lors des étirements.

\- Comment ça, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'on réussisse si bien ? lança Tsukishima à travers la salle.

Il venait de lever le nez de son ordinateur.

Il y eut un petit silence.

Evidemment que Tsukishima avait tout calculé. Il savait dans quoi il se lançait. La sûreté du visionnaire fait aussi son malheur : seul Tsukishima n'arrivait pas à s'envoler de joie au dessus du sol tant il était époustouflé par sa propre réussite.

Bien sûr. Après tout, il savait déjà qu'il allait réussir.

Akaashi n'avait rien dit. Bokuto et lui s'étaient échangé un regard juste entre eux, dans leur bulle.

Cela dit, tout cela pris une ampleur différente lorsque, un soir, Akaashi se mit à chercher son nom sur _Google_. Oh, il l'avait fait par curiosité, pour rigoler, sans vraiment trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne s'attendait en tout cas pas à tomber sur une bonne dizaine d'articles soit entièrement consacrés à son niveau de danse classique ou le mentionnant simplement dans le cadre d'une review de _Wild!_. Il avait fini par se perdre, la soirée durant, à lire les avis des autres sur lui.

Et si désormais les représentations faisaient salles pleines, non plus seulement de journalistes ou d'invités mais aussi de spectateurs curieux attirés par tout ce bouche à oreille qui se construisaient autour de la pièce, tous étaient encore chanceux de rester suffisamment dans l'ombre pour que les _reviews_ à leur sujets restent uniquement positives.

Les métaphores grandioses et les adjectifs miraculeux qualifiaient presque Akaashi de génie, de prodige. Cela dit, plein de sa nouvelle sagesse, ce dernier savait sourire, flatté, tout en gardant les pieds sur Terre.

 _Wild!_ était en train de devenir à la mode en ce moment. Ils avaient de la chance. Pour l'instant quelques précurseurs clamaient sa grandeur, mais Akaashi, éduqué pour la critique, savait bien que dès que la pièce deviendrait vraiment connue, les méchancetés tomberaient. Et c'était seulement dans dix, vingt ans, qu'on pourrait dire avec justesse, si Akaashi était un produit de la grâce divine ou simplement un enfant de la _hype_ du moment.

Akaashi en vint à se demander s'il y avait des critiques sur Bokuto. Il s'interdit de chercher. Ce n'était pas à lui de savoir en premier. Cela dit, force était de constater qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant rien sur leur duo.

Cela fit un peu de peine à Akaashi.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Un soir, toute la Troupe était étalée sur une série de couvertures et de coussins, à même le sol, juste devant la télé.

\- J'adore, ça fait tellement cozy ! s'exclama Oikawa en s'asseyant, un plateau plein de verre et de sirops différents dans les mains.

\- Ça fait trop _pyjama party_ , commenta alors Kenma en retour.

Il était tout emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture qu'il avait rabattu sur sa tête.

Il souriait. Et bien que ses examens de fin d'années approchaient à grands pas, l'anxieux Kenma dégageait un sentiment bien plus serein. Il avait trouvé un professeur pour parrainer un de ses projets, un souci qui l'inquiétait beaucoup, et dont Akaashi avait eu vent un soir auprès d'Oikawa et Bokuto. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'avait annoncé, quelques jours plus tôt, seul Kuroo ne semblait pas être au courant de ce problème.

\- Tu auras pu m'en parler quand même, avait-il dit.

Kenma avait baissé les yeux.

Il avait l'air sincèrement honteux.

Plus tard, Akaashi et lui avaient échangé un regard, et le danseur classique, d'un mouvement de tête vers Kuroo, l'avait incité à simplement lui parler.

Kenma avait haussé les épaules, démuni.

Akaashi avait eu un peu de peine pour lui.

Ce soir là, cependant, un seul manquait à l'appel.

Kuroo.

\- Il me dit qu'il arrive, fit Kenma en agitant son téléphone.

Oikawa releva fièrement la tête.

\- Ouais, bah il a intérêt à se dépêcher, sinon je vais manger toutes les mini-quiches avant même qu'il soit rentré ! grogna-t-il.

Alors Akaashi et Bokuto se mirent à rigoler. A glousser comme des pintades, même. Kenma pouffa doucement. Iwaizumi répliqua, l'air tout à fait sûr de lui :

\- Bah moi je dis, il avait qu'à arriver à l'heure, il était prévenu !

Et sur ce, tout à fait confiant, il tendit le bras et engouffra deux des fameuses mini-quiches dans sa bouche avec un sourire de délectation.

Bokuto laissa échapper une grande exclamation. Akaashi et Kenma mirent une main devant leurs bouches.

\- Trop bon ! commenta Iwaizumi, l'air un peu moqueur.

Et si tous l'observèrent encore un instant avec un regard choqué, Oikawa se mit vite à l'imiter.

\- J'avoue ! fit-il en mâchant. Marre d'attendre !

Et comme Akaashi, Kenma et Bokuto rigolaient, ils suivirent le mouvement, un peu hors la loi.

Et ainsi, lorsque Kuroo rentra, - enfin ! - il jeta son sac par terre, s'écrasa à côté de Kenma et s'égosilla :

\- Quoi ?! Vous avez mangé toutes _mes_ mini-quiches ?!

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Et même si dans le fond, Oikawa s'exclamait qu'il s'agissait de _ses_ mini-quiches à lui puisque c'est lui qui les avait repérés au supermarché, Kenma tendit son poing fermé vers Kuroo en disant, tout doucement :

\- Tiens, je t'en ai gardé deux. J'ai dû les cacher parce qu'avec les autres, hein…

Il laissa traîner sa phrase, et Akaashi avait sincèrement cru voir une grande émotion passer dans les yeux de Kuroo malgré le dérisoire de la situation. Cela le fit sourire. C'était bête, mais c'était mignon.

\- Oh non, merci Kenma, fit-il en en prenant une dans la main de son ami.

Il se ressaisit rapidement, et répliqua, en se tournant vers Oikawa et Iwaizumi :

\- On voit tout de suite à qui on peut faire confiance ici !

Et si Oikawa s'apprêtait à répliquer, ce fut Iwaizumi qui lâcha, l'air tranquille :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Et tout le monde se mit à rigoler.

Kuroo refusa une des gourmandises que lui avait gardé Kenma en lui disant de la manger lui même, aussi terminèrent-ils leur apéritif tous les deux, à se sourire bêtement.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Oikawa voulut choisir un DVD à regarder, hésitant péniblement entre _La Reine des Neiges_ ou _Les Gardiens de la Galaxie_ , que Kuroo éleva la voix.

\- Au fait ! fit-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Il n'était pas tard, mais Akaashi commençait déjà à s'avachir contre Bokuto, à moitié endormi. Ses yeux lui piquaient et il n'y avait rien pour l'inquiéter et le garder froidement éveillé.

\- Il faut que je vous dise, lâchait Kuroo.

Akaashi se fit violence et se redressa.

Il était évident que Kuroo essayait de faire passer son annonce comme un fait sans importance, mais la façon dont il torturait ses doigts les uns contre les autres et son sourire difficilement contenu le trahissaient sans vergogne.

Kenma tourna la tête vers lui.

Il avait l'air très curieux. Comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose en particulier.

\- Oui ? ft-il.

Et il glissa presque distraitement ses doigts contre l'avant-bras de Kuroo.

Se dernier baissa très vite les yeux. Kenma sursauta un peu et retira sa main en pinçant les lèvres.

\- En fait, reprit Kuroo d'un air moins assuré. Je rentre tard ce soir…

Oikawa posa sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Ça, on l'a remarqué ! lança-t-il en rigolant.

Kuroo roula des yeux en souriant.

\- C'est parce que j'ai eu le gars de la dernière fois, à qui j'avais parlé le soir de la Première de Bokuto et Akaashi, au téléphone…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil appuyé aux deux amis qu'il mentionnait.

Akaashi était intrigué. Cela le fit se redresser encore plus. Bokuto à côté de lui faisait de même.

D'un seul coup, la machine à laver qui tournait en fond sonore depuis un bon moment cessa de ronronner et il n'y eut plus un bruit dans l'appartement.

Akaashi vit Kuroo déglutir.

\- C'est lui qui m'a appelé, pas moi, pensa-t-il important de préciser.

Et Akaashi souriait, parce que ça y est, lui aussi voyait où on voulait en venir. Dans son dos, Oikawa faisait de même. Iwaizumi et Bokuto restait béats.

\- Il m'a demandé de passer à leur agence, ce soir, continua Kuroo.

Et Kenma à côté de lui s'offusqua dans un murmure.

\- Depuis quand tu sais ça ?

Kuroo répondit en le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Une semaine.

Kenma ne répondit rien. Comment aurait-il pu ? C'était lui le spécialiste des secrets. Et un petit pincement au coeur sembla lui faire comprendre qu'effectivement, les cachotteries font mal de la part de ceux qu'on aime.

\- Donc tu as été les voir, pressa cependant Iwaizumi depuis son trône de coussins à droite de la télé.

Il fronçait les sourcils, sérieux. Kuroo inspira.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il dûrement.

Puis d'un seul coup, il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et sembla prendre une grosse dose de courage.

Il lâcha tout :

\- Oui, affirma-t-il. Et il m'ont dit qu'ils étaient prêts à me signer un contrat, et qu'en gros je gagnerai vraiment pas beaucoup au début mais que si je réussissai à me créer une communauté genre sur _Youtube_ et tout, eh ben je pourrais bien devenir célèbre puisqu'ils seraient derrière moi pour financer ma pub !

Il avait parlé très vite, mais très clairement.

Un instant de silence minime passa.

Akaashi entendait son propre coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas s'il était justifié pour lui de sourire ou pas, mais il éclatait quand même d'enthousiasme. Il avait fait tant de peine à Kuroo par le passé, et aujourd'hui, c'était un tout petit peu grâce à lui si Kuroo avait pu rencontrer son producteur !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Oikawa se leva derrière lui.

Akaashi l'entendit piétiner.

\- Mais… commença-t-il.

Tout le monde retint un peu son souffle.

Oikawa piétina de nouveau.

\- Mais, reprit-il. Truc. De. Ouf, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Akaashi fit volte-face. Oikawa ouvrait de grands yeux.

Et il suffit de cela pour que Kuroo se mette à rire.

Rire, rire, rire !

De ces éclats un peu tremblants, de ces éclats qui ont peur mais qui cachent un grand espoir qu'on avait un peu perdu.

\- Comme tu dis ! répliqua-t-il entre deux éclats.

\- Mais alors, tu leur as dit quoi ? s'exclama alors Kenma, qui ne levait jamais la voix.

Le coeur d'Akaashi battait dans sa poitrine.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il était sincèrement heureux pour ce Kuroo qui lui avait mené la vie dure depuis le tout début. Il n'en revenait pas de sa propre excitation non plus !

A côté de lui, Bokuto avait la bouche grande ouverte, l'air choqué, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'on ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion.

\- J'ai dit, reprenait Kuroo.

Il bredouilla un instant puis reprit, avec une grande inspiration :

\- J'ai dit oui, évidemment ! Comme si j'allais dire non !

Et à cette réponse pourtant si simple, toute la troupe au grand complet explosa de joie et commença à se jeter les uns sur les autres. Oikawa bondit sur ses pieds, tira Iwaizumi à sa hauteur. Bokuto, ne disant jamais non à une explosion d'énergie, se retrouva à danser sur les coussins étalés par terre, Akaashi au bout du bras. Et Kuroo qui se levait tout juste échangea un regard avec Kenma, qui lui sourit si grand, si fort, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha de prétexte avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Akaashi riait, riait, parce que Bokuto le faisait valser terriblement mal, et aussi parce que merde, Iwaizumi souriait, Oikawa dansait, Bokuto était là près de lui, Kenma ouvrait un peu son coeur, et finalement Kuroo avait trouvé sa voie.

Et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, une fois tout le monde calmé, à nouveau écrasés par terre, qu'Oikawa leva la voix :

\- Bon.

Il semblait prendre une grande décision.

\- Rien que pour toi, Kuroo, déclara-t-il.

Et Kuroo leva le nez. Kenma était recroquevillé juste à côté de lui.

\- Rien que pour toi, répéta-t-il. Je vais me lever, laisser mon beau Iwaizumi ici…

Il se tourna vers ce dernier, qui sourit doucement en lui posant un bisou dans le cou.

\- ...Tout ça pour aller dans la cuisine qui pue encore la friture d'hier et te mettre des nouvelles mini-quiches au four, tout ça parce que tu l'as bien mérité !

Et sans même avoir à se concerter, toute la troupe se mit à applaudir et à s'écrier dans des hurlements de joies et d'encouragements. Et Oikawa, fier d'être au coeur de l'attention, se leva, et salua bien bas son assemblée.

Et pourtant, finalement, après un long débat, Kuroo finit par rejeter toutes les propositions de films d'Oikawa et choisit de regarder le dernier film de _Star Wars_ en _streaming_. Et même si Bokuto râla au début, et même si Kenma menaçait de voler la télécommande, et même si Kuroo insistait qu'il s'agissait du meilleur film de l'année, au final personne ne s'intéressa au film et tout le monde continua de parler de la nouvelle vie de Kuroo et des aventures de tout un chacun durant toute la soirée.

Sur le coup de minuit, tous partirent se coucher. Sauf Oikawa qui n'était pas fatigué, et Iwaizumi, par solidarité.

Dormir chez la Troupe n'était plus une exception désormais. Aussi Akaashi se permettait d'ouvrir l'armoire de Bokuto pour y piocher un pyjama.

Il l'enfila tandis que ce dernier était dans la salle de bain, et il se glissa avec joie sous les couvertures. Il se serait presque endormi dans la seconde, si Bokuto n'avait pas surgi l'instant suivant, comme une bourrasque dans la pièce.

Il fit du bazar pendant quelques minutes, cherchant et farfouillant pour son pyjama préféré. Akaashi se roula encore plus en boule, serra les couvertures contre lui.

\- Akaashi ! appela Bokuto depuis sa penderie.

L'intéressé grogna un peu, la tête lourde.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en glissant sa main sous sa tête.

Et Bokuto s'avança vers le lit et tira d'un grand geste la couverture hors du lit.

Akaashi cria en s'agitant :

\- Non ! fit-il. Non, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Et dans sa stupeur première, il réalisa que sa réaction était stupide, alors il se mit à rire.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? redemanda-t-il en se rasseyant convenablement.

Quand allait-on le laisser dormir ?

Bokuto s'exclama :

\- Ah !

Et il pointa le torse d'Akaashi. Ce dernier baissa la tête, lourd d'incompréhension.

\- J'en étais sûr, tu m'as pris mon t-shirt avec les chiens déguisés en père Noël ! accusa-t-il.

Et Akaashi releva la tête, bouche-bée, plongea son regard dans celui de Bokuto et ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à ne rien dire. Puis Akaashi explosa de rire.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en se roulant à nouveau en boule, sans couverture puisque Bokuto en tenait le coin dans son poing. Laisse moi tranquille, prend en un autre ! chougna-t-il en faisant mine de fermer les yeux.

\- Hors de question ! répliqua Bokuto.

Et il commença à prendre toute la couverture dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gloussa Akaashi en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Je vais mourir de froid si tu refuses de me laisser mon t-shirt, alors je me garde toute la couverture !

Et sur ce, devant l'expression de surprise d'Akaashi, il s'assit de son côté du lit, balança son t-shirt de la journée, et s'engouffra sous la couette qu'il gardait juste pour lui, vêtu seulement de son boxer.

Akaashi ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il se mit à rire en le poussant sur le côté.

\- Allez, allez, fit-il, tu vas pas avoir froid, on est au mois de juin !

Et Bokuto passa sa tête au travers des couvertures, lança un regard amusé à Akaashi et tendit son bras vers l'extérieur.

Il éteignit la lumière, et dans le noir de la pièce, il lâcha :

\- Bonne nuit, Akaashi.

Et le silence s'installa.

Akaashi attendit un instant. Puis deux.

\- Hey ? fit-il dans un souffle.

On ne lui répondit pas.

\- Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça, quand même ?

Silence.

Akaashi soupira.

Sérieusement ?

Il attrapa l'énorme paquet que formait Bokuto enroulé dans sa couette et commença à le secouer.

\- Bokuto, Bokuto, répéta Akaashi juste pour l'embêter.

Sa vision s'était accommodée à l'obscurité, aussi percevait-il avec une aisance relative le visage de Bokuto surgir depuis une faille de sa carapace moelleuse.

\- Alors ? dit-il seulement.

Akaashi continuait de tirer sur tous les bouts de couverture qu'il trouvait mais la main de Bokuto surgissait toujours pour les remettre en place.

\- Alors quoi ? répliqua Akaashi.

Il tentait désormais de chatouiller Bokuto à travers la couette mais c'était à cent pour cent inefficace étant donné la protection de couette qu'il avait en sa possession.

\- Alors tu me rends mon t-shirt ? gloussa Bokuto.

Et Akaashi ne voyait même plus son visage.

Il soupira, pour faire comme s'il ne rigolait pas.

Finalement, Bokuto avait raison, il commençait à avoir un peu froid sans couverture. Sans doute était-ce la fatigue.

\- Bon, fit-il d'un ton faussement lassé.

La masse que représentait Bokuto se retourna et Akaashi aperçu les yeux brillants de Bokuto le fixer.

\- Mais vraiment, tu me saoules, souffla Akaashi en souriant.

Il se redressa, se mit à genoux, et à moitié plié en deux par le sommeil, il s'extirpa de son t-shirt dans le _strip tease_ le moins sexy du monde.

Frissonnant un peu, il roula en boule le fameux trésor, juste pour embêter Bokuto lorsqu'il devrait le déplier dans le noir, et se laissa retomber comme une masse morte tout contre Bokuto.

\- Rends moi mon bout de couverture, imposa-t-il en tirant sur un bord.

Et comme il relevait les yeux, il remarqua le regard gloussant de Bokuto, qui en profita pour tendre le bras et enrouler Akaashi avec lui dans sa grotte chaleureuse.

Evidemment, Akaashi se mit à rigoler, et évidemment, Bokuto aussi.

Et lorsque, pris dans son engouement, Bokuto se mit à entraîner Akaashi dans une roulade sur le côté, le coeur d'Akaashi faillit bien surgir hors de sa poitrine lorsque ce dernier les stoppa tout juste de tomber du lit en écrasant sa main contre le sol dans un énorme " _BOOM"_.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, la voix de Kuroo se fit entendre :

\- Eh oh ! lançait-il. Arrêtez votre bordel, là !

Alors Akaashi et Bokuto explosèrent de rire, mais très très silencieusement.

Akaashi posa son doigt contre ses lèvres, mais plus il faisait " _chuut_ ", plus Bokuto l'imitait bêtement, et au final ils se faisaient encore plus rire mutuellement.

Finalement, à force de rire et de se contorsionner pour revenir à une place suffisamment loin des bords du lit, ils finirent par se calmer une seconde, et à se croiser, perdu dans le regard de l'autre.

Akaashi aurait été prêt à rire, mais Bokuto ne riait plus de son côté, alors il se contenta de sourire, un peu pris au dépourvu.

Une expression débile passa alors par l'esprit d'Akaashi, " _femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit_ ", mais il songea que Bokuto était déjà tout entier dans son lit et que le fait qu'il ne rie plus voulait dire quelque chose.

Ainsi, comme Akaashi était un peu bouche bée, et comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait comment se sortir de ce silence, Akaashi s'avança, un peu fébrile, et embrassa le nez de Bokuto, très vite, comme s'il faisait une bêtise.

Bokuto fit de grands yeux, alors Akaashi sourit, et comme Bokuto s'avançait, Akaashi fit mine de se retourner pour se sauver.

C'était sans compter sur l'esprit de compétition de Bokuto, qui lui glissa les bras autour de la taille et l'attira contre lui. Akaashi rigola, se faufila comme il put à travers les bras de Bokuto et se retourna pour à nouveau lui faire face. Bokuto l'embrassa immédiatement. Alors Akaashi, qui n'était pas à plaindre, l'embrassa en retour.

Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour que la fatigue d'Akaashi se fasse oublier, et que les baisers soient au fur et à mesure un peu plus erratiques, et un peu plus affamés.

Et si les mains d'Akaashi, sans vraiment réfléchir, se glissaient des cheveux de Bokuto à son cou puis à ses épaules, les caresses de ce dernier contre son dos, son ventre et qui, à l'occasion, frisaient la ceinture de son jogging, ne manquaient pas de le faire frissonner de tout son saoul.

Soudain Akaashi se sentait complètement partir, en complet laissé-allé entre les mains de Bokuto qui semblait le toucher comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Et une sorte de lumière, de soleil brûlant, s'élevait au rythme haché de sa respiration tout au fond de ses entrailles, très, très bas.

Et Akaashi, qui finalement tenait toujours bêtement le t-shirt de Bokuto entre ses mains, finit par lâcher le vêtement désormais inutile au moment où Bokuto s'écarta, un seconde, pour déposer un minuscule baiser contre sa mâchoire.

Etrangement, cela fit rire Akaashi. Tout doucement. Et il sentit le sourire de Bokuto contre sa peau lorsque ce dernier descendait, et embrassait son cou, sa clavicule. Akaashi glissait alors ses jambes contre celles de Bokuto, et ses mains dans son dos, contre ses côtes.

Et si le souffle d'Akaashi était un peu saccadé, que son coeur battait n'importe comment tandis qu'il arrêtait tout simplement de se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, et qu'il avait quand même du mal à penser, une seule idée lui parcourut très vite l'esprit : " _Qui aurait cru que tu serais ici, il y a un an de ça ?_ "

Et ce n'était même pas une pensée angoissée, ou déçue. C'était un fait. Et cela le fit sourire. Alors comme il réalisait la folie de la situation avec une bouffée acide d'adrénaline dans le coeur, dans les reins, et plus bas encore, il se pencha et ramena Bokuto à lui, avant de l'embrasser avec toute la fougue qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Bokuto lui rendit frèlement son baiser, et entre deux souffles, entre deux caresses contre son ventre, contre son dos, il glissa très très doucement, et très très précautionneusement, le bout de ses doigts sous la frontière de son pantalon.

Il y eut un minuscule instant de vide. Bokuto cessa d'embrasser Akaashi pour le regarder, pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Akaashi ne dit rien du tout.

Son coeur terriblement fébrile se souleva alors face à sa propre déraison, sa propre folie. Et le soleil au fond de son corps gronda furieusement lorsqu'il embrassa à nouveau Bokuto, et guida, un peu tremblant, la main de ce dernier un peu plus bas qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute osé sans lui.

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_**

 _Que pensez vous de l'évolution de Suga ? Que dire de l'état d'esprit actuel d'Akaashi ? Et de la réussite de Yamaguchi ? Vous avez aimé la petite soirée chez la Troupe ? Malgré le vol des mini quiche ? XD Et pour les grandes nouvelles de Kuroo et Kenma ?_  
 _Enfin : qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce passage dans le lit de Bokuto ? ;)_

 _Vous savez quoi, je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous retrouve directement pour le dernier chapitre ! ;)_

 ** _A tout de suite !_**

 _Je rappelle aux anonymes que je leur réponds sur le blog de la fic ;)_


	37. Chapter 37 - Prologue

_Merci éternellement à_ _ **Akimitsu N**_ _pour la correction ! ;)_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi se réveilla le premier ce matin là.

Et il lui sembla que quelque chose avait changé.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait grandi.

Et il n'y avait rien d'égocentrique à cela. C'était juste un soleil nouveau qu'il sentait naître en lui.

Le matin, il n'était plus fatigué, désormais. Il se réveillait presque toujours en se sentant reposé, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il inspira bien grand.

Il était chez lui.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

Ayant un peu trop chaud, emmitouflé à travers ses trente-six couches de couvertures, il extirpa son bras hors de la couette pour le reposer à l'extérieur. Puis, il se glissa sur son autre flanc.

Juste devant lui, Bokuto dormait.

Il n'avait pas l'air de rêver, juste de dormir.

Akaashi poussa quelques mèches un peu sauvages hors de son front, pour ne plus avoir d'insistants picotements capillaires contre les yeux, et il le regarda un instant. Apaisé.

Bokuto était, comme toujours, entortillé comme jamais dans la couverture, un bras et une jambe à l'extérieur, le reste plus ou moins écartelé dans les draps.

Très doucement, Akaashi tira sur un coin de la couverture, pour le délier pas si loin du cou. Bokuto bougea dans son sommeil, et il sembla inconsciemment satisfait de s'être libéré de ce qui l'étreignait. Akaashi lissa la couverture, satisfait.

Bokuto était complètement nu.

Une habitude qu'il avait prise.

Akaashi portait un pantalon.

Ce n'était pas son truc, la nudité totale.

Une fois, Bokuto avait avoué, à demi mots, comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose au monde, qu'il avait pris l'habitude avec Kuroo et que depuis, il ne supportait plus les pyjamas. Akaashi avait fait mine d'être un peu vexé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bokuto lui avait fait trois bisous sur la joue et nous étions passé à autre chose.

Mais Akaashi avait bien vu toute l'absence de passion dans les yeux de Bokuto lorsqu'il était question de Kuroo. Et Akaashi avait bien entendu toute l'amertume de Kuroo lorsqu'il parlait de Bokuto.

Et même si le temps des ouragans était passé, Akaashi y pensait souvent.

A toute cette histoire. A Kuroo, à Bokuto, à Kenma, à lui.

Un vent nouveau soufflait, et Kuroo et Akaashi ne se regardaient plus de la même manière. Akaashi avait le sentiment qu'un jour ils pourraient être amis, vraiment.

Qui l'eut cru lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré !

Pourtant, de temps en temps, des airs de sincère camaraderie planaient entre eux.  
En attendant, Akaashi restait discret avec Bokuto. Ça ne le gênait pas, c'était dans sa nature. Seul Bokuto parfois semblait un peu peiné, mais il faisait des efforts pour son Akaashi. Quant à Kuroo, il jouait les grandes dames avec ses airs de diva et frisait un flirt un peu gêné avec Kenma.

Toujours est-il que face à son Bokuto nu, Akaashi tendit le bras et glissa, très volatile, le bout de ses doigts contre son épaule. Bokuto fronça un peu les sourcils, encore embourbé dans le sommeil. Akaashi sourit.

Il avait suffisamment profité de son lit, alors il se leva.

Dans le séjour, il ouvrit grand les rideaux et un peu les fenêtres. Il ne faisait pas très chaud. Nous étions toujours à Londres, après tout. De plus il était encore suffisamment tôt pour prétendre à la fraîcheur du matin.

Il se fit un café, et en attendant qu'il refroidisse, Akaashi se pencha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur une pile de papiers, de lettres, de pub, qui s'étalaient en silence dans un coin de sa cuisine. L'esprit ailleurs, il commença à en faire vaguement le tri, sachant très bien qu'au final il ne jetterait rien et que la pile maudite retrouverait sa forme initiale.

Cependant, il tomba sur une enveloppe particulière.

Elle lui était adressé, bien sûr, et datait d'il y a un peu moins d'un an.

Une lettre du théâtre.

Une lettre qui lui annonçait qu'il était pris pour son rôle dans _Wild!_.

Akaashi se mit à sourire. Un peu fébrile, le coeur un peu battant comme s'il était de nouveau plein d'appréhension face à cette réponse. Il sortit la lettre de son enveloppe. La lut.

Et tout d'un coup, comme une nuée de papillon Monarque, une bouffée de souvenirs lui remonta dans le coeur. Tout d'un coup il se revoyait le jour des auditions, il se revoyait face à un Bokuto inconnu à la sorti du théâtre, il se revoyait rencontrer Yachi pour la première fois, puis faire face à Sugawara. Il se revoyait à sa première visite chez la Troupe, à son premier passage sur le Terrain. Il se rappelait Lev, qu'il n'aimait pas autant qu'aujourd'hui, et il se rappelait Oikawa qui dansait sur _Ariana Grande_. Il se rappelait les traits surprenants de Bokuto et l'étonnant accent de son prénom sous sa langue. Il se rappelait toutes ces choses qu'il avait pensé de lui et tous les sentiments qu'il ne soupçonnait pas à l'époque mais qui, finalement, se faufilaient déjà de ci de là. Il se rappela la première fois où ils s'étaient souri, et la première fois où il s'était dit que peut être, finalement, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il se rappela aussi une soirée en particulier, une soirée brutale et violente dans une petite rue trop sombre.  
Et Akaashi se souvint aussi d'un coup, comme une brusque vague, claquante contre sa joue, de sa solitude. Il se rappela combien Lev l'énervait, il se rappela s'être dit qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, sur la route du théâtre, et il se rappela de sa vie constituée seulement de la danse. Parce que c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait faire confiance à ce moment là, la seule chose qu'il maîtrisait. Il se rappela penser que seul il était plus fort, et qu'il était mieux seul que mal accompagné. Il se rappela le plus triste : que cet état là lui convenait. Qu'il avait vécu pendant si longtemps dans cet état d'esprit.

Parce que jusqu'alors personne ne lui avait jamais ouvert les bras. Mais aussi parce qu'en contrepartie, Akaashi avait toujours détourné les yeux de tout le monde, trop occupé à fixer l'avenir auquel il se destinait.

Comme il avait été bête.

Et, sentant dans une sorte de bouillon émotif au creux de son coeur, quelques chaudes larmes couler contre ses joues, il songea à la chance qu'il avait d'être là aujourd'hui.

 _Il avait réussi._

Pas vraiment en les termes qu'il croyait à la base, mais quand même.

 _Il avait réussi._

Et si finalement, en ce matin un peu frais, qui s'introduisait malicieusement à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, Akaashi pleurait, ce n'était pas d'une tristesse actuelle.

Ses larmes étaient très profondes ; elles le secouaient de sanglots pesants, rauques et sincères. Mais c'était celles qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de verser dans sa vie précédente.

Il avait en vérité suffisamment de distance désormais pour s'apitoyer sur celui qu'il n'était plus, sur la douleur qu'il avait transporté, herculéen, au point de ne plus vraiment la sentir. Ses larmes très chaudes, très denses, très riches, très épaisses, de ce matin si léger, ne lui faisaient pas plus de mal. Elles ne lui transperçaient pas le coeur, rasoirs aiguisés, comme le font les larmes de celui qui est poussé à bout. Elles ne lui rappelaient pas sa misère humaine actuelle. Au contraire. Elles l'allégeaient. Elles le purgeaient. Parce que tout cela était fini.

Parce qu'Akaashi avait réussi.

Il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures. A sangloter très doucement, dans le silence, à pleurer sur l'enfant blessé qu'il avait été. Ce n'était même plus personnel. Ce n'était plus lui. Il pleurait un ami très très proche, très très triste. Comme s'il était mort, mais que c'était là sa délivrance.

Il pleurait son départ, il pleurait de perdre cette partie de lui même, mais il pleurait aussi de joie, parce qu'enfin, ils pourraient tous les deux être soulagés.

Le Akaashi actuel, parce qu'il n'aurait plus à porter le poids de ses tumults, de ses tourments. Le Akaashi du passé, parce qu'enfin il pouvait s'endormir, parce qu'enfin tout était finit.

Peut être que la vie n'est qu'une série de morts et de renaissances. Il semblait à Akaashi qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors plusieurs vies, plusieurs lui différends qui s'étaient succédé. Aujourd'hui, un mourrait, mais un autre prenait la relève.

Et si les humains, comme les chats, avaient neuf vies ?

Neuf renaissances pour essayer de se construire, pour faire l'expérience de l'existence. Neuf vies pour vivre, tout simplement, neuf vies offertes pour faire ce qu'on voulait.

Et s'il sanglotait face à toutes ces idées, sa lettre entre les mains, son café un peu refroidi à côté de lui, et toutes ses émotions étalées entre son coeur grand ouvert et la table, il ne put que sourire à travers ses larmes lorsque Bokuto déboula derrière lui, tout ensommeillé.

Il glissa tout d'abord ses bras derrière lui, pour l'enlacer par la taille, mais rapidement, il ouvrit les yeux et fit :

\- Mais, commença-t-il, lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges d'Akaashi et ses doigts crispés.

Akaashi baissa un peu la tête. Pas honteux. Plutôt comme une demande d'affection.

\- Tu pleures ? fit Bokuto d'un ton soudain très inquiet.

Et en quelques pas il prenait son Akaashi contre lui, sa tête contre son torse, ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas triste, dit Akaashi, la voix éraillée.

Bokuto glissa ses doigts dans son cou.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait gagné en douceur avec Akaashi. Le danseur classique avait réveillé en lui tout une palette de roses pâles, de couleurs pastelles et de murmures.

Et alors à sa question enfantine, Akaashi comprit que Bokuto n'avait pas encore vécu de renaissance suffisamment tard dans la vie pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui sauter aux yeux : dans la vie on finit toujours par s'en sortir.

Or, Akaashi avait réussi. Il s'en était sorti.

Pas pour toujours, pas pour toute la vie.

Mais cette fois ci il avait réussi.

\- Parce que je me sens chanceux, répondit-il seulement.

Et il s'écarta un peu, posa un baiser sur la main de Bokuto, et lui tendit, les yeux encore pleins de larmes, sa fameuse lettre.

Bokuto la déchiffra un instant, puis il sourit un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de lettre comme ça, moi, fit-il.

\- Non, toi tu n'es pas comme les autres, répondit Akaashi.

Et bizarrement, cela les fit rire.

Et si un duo de corbeaux croassaient devant la fenêtre, et qu'un camion de cirque circulait dans la rue en contrebat, invitant tout le monde sous son chapiteau à telle place, à telle heure, comme cette scène semblait pourtant paisible !

Et comme enfin, le coeur d'Akaashi était heureux !

Apaisé, certes, mais surtout, oui, heureux !

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Akaashi et Bokuto burent alors un café tous les deux. Bokuto avait remis un caleçon, mais c'était tout. Akaashi le soupçonnait d'adorer être nu, pas pour qu'on le regarde, mais juste par un plaisir naturiste. Il trouvait ça un peu bizarre, mais bon. Akaashi portait un pantalon digne d'une voile de bateau.

Il flottait dedans.

Il était bien, c'était son préféré.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Akaashi ne parla pas de renaissances. Bokuto devait en faire l'expérience tout seul. Kuroo en avait vécu déjà plusieurs, ça se voyait qu'il était un plus vieux chat qu'eux deux. Or ce sont des secrets de l'existence que l'on garde pour soi.

Chacun doit apprendre à grandir à sa façon, à se renouveler à sa façon. Alors à la place, ils parlèrent de bonheurs.

Akaashi et Bokuto s'échangèrent des moments de joies de leur vies, ensemble ou pas.

Le coeur d'Akaashi était très grand dans sa poitrine. Son diaphragme le laissait tranquille, il était calme, comme un animal chez lui. Apaisé, comme toujours depuis un moment. Mais ce matin il était heureux.

Iwaizumi guérissait, lui. Akaashi comprenait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se remettre de quelque chose. La solitude, c'est terrible.

Une ère était passé, et Akaashi arrêtait les traitements. Il n'avait plus à se remotiver constamment. Aujourd'hui il était heureux sans y penser. Parce que c'était naturel, c'était juste là.

Il n'était plus seul.

Il n'était plus seul.

 _Incroyable._

Quelques trois quarts d'heures plus tard, Yaku et Lev toquèrent à la porte.

\- J'ai ramené des croissants pour vous ! fit Lev en souriant très grand.

Akaashi remercia beaucoup avec beaucoup d'affection.

Tout le monde s'installa sur la minuscule table d'Akaashi.

\- Ils sont bons ces croissants là, commenta Yaku. On devrait aller plus souvent à cette boulangerie, adressa-t-il à Lev.

\- On y retourne demain si tu veux, répondit-il avec un sourire très doux, mais le nez plongé dans ses Chocapics.

On le changerait pas. Il ferait des kilomètres pour le petit déjeuné de ses amis, mais ses classiques pétales de chocolats ne perdraient jamais leur trône dans son coeur. Ni dans son estomac.

Il était évident que Lev avait vécu une renaissance lui aussi. Mais il y a un moment déjà. C'était passé au dessus de la tête d'Akaashi à l'époque, parce qu'il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre, trop ignorant de sa propre capacité à guérir.

De quoi Lev avait-il bien pu devoir guérir ?

D'une sorte de solitude aussi, peut être.

Mais d'une nature naissant plutôt d'ignorance, d'indifférence.

Une épaule froide qu'Akaashi lui avait lui même donné au début.

Peut être finalement souffrions-nous tous du même mal, mais sous des formes différentes.

On dit que " _L'enfer c'est les autres_ ", mais une des étapes de la vie serait alors d'aller au delà de cela. D'aller au delà et d'apprendre à trouver sa place, et à en donner une aux autres. Non seulement parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, mais aussi parce que finalement on est bien plus heureux comme ça.

Akaashi se demandait quelle serait la prochaine étape.

Il savait cependant, via un instinct viscérale au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Pour l'instant il avait le droit de profiter. De se reposer.

Plus tard, après avoir parlé en long en large et en travers de la vie de chacun, Yaku et Lev s'éclipsèrent, et Akaashi et Bokuto s'habillèrent. Ils avaient des jours où ils ne travaillaient pas bien sûr. _Wild!_ ne s'arrêtait jamais, mais des remplaçants s'occupaient de leurs rôles.

C'est le monde du théâtre !

Et, bien que quelques caresses un peu joueuses de Bokuto contre les hanches d'Akaashi, frisant avec titillement l'intérieur de ses cuisses les mirent un peu en retard, ils finirent par s'en aller.

Nous étions dimanche. Ils allaient faire un tour au Terrain.

Akaashi avait l'impression qu'il n'y était pas allé depuis une éternité au moins.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour y arriver. Akaashi portait un jogging trop petit de Bokuto. Bokuto portait un t-shirt trop grand d'Akaashi. Ils faisaient la paire.

Akaashi se trouvait totalement _kitsch_ de trouver leur duo terriblement mignon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout pétillants qu'ils étaient, ce fut Makki qui les aperçut le premier.

Akaashi, en plissant les yeux, le vit donner un petit coup de coude à Matsun, lequel se tourna vers eux et se leva.

Et ainsi, lorsqu'ils passèrent les grilles du Terrain, tout le monde les fixait en s'écriant de " _Oooooh"_ un peu sarcastiques.

\- Ah bah dis donc, Akaashi, t'es pas mort ?! s'écria Makki, perché sur le rebord d'une barrière.

Akaashi sourit un peu bêtement en s'asseyant par terre, à côté d'Oikawa qui était déjà là. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il haussa les épaules.

\- Il devait avoir plus important que nous à gérer, soupira simplement Matsun, dramatique, en roulant des yeux.

Et Akaashi ricana doucement, toujours et éternellement incertain face à ces deux énergumènes. Il ne savait jamais où ils essayaient de le mener. En plus, Akaashi avait pour toujours une image de Makki et Matsun assez particulière datant de la terrible soirée à laquelle ils étaient tous, il y a des mois de cela.

Les plus pervers s'en souviendront.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de pas bosser, pour une fois ? lança alors Oikawa pour changer de sujet.

Toujours aussi perspicace, toujours aussi subtil.

Bokuto vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'Akaashi.

\- Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama ce dernier, terriblement sincère.

Akaashi se mit à rigoler. Son coeur s'envola un peu.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que Bokuto se lève tout les jours à sept heures du mat' ! s'exclama soudain une petite voix familière.

Akaashi se pencha en avant, et il aperçut Kenma, en tailleur en face de Kuroo.

\- Sept heures, sept heures… soupira Akaashi. Plutôt du sept heures et demi avec Bokuto ! répliqua-t-il en souriant au principal intéressé.

Bokuto se mit à rigoler.

\- Je nous mets en retard tout le temps ! avoua-t-il.

Iwaizumi, qui se cachait jusqu'alors derrière Oikawa, s'exclama enfin :

\- C'est pas sérieux, Bokuto !

Et il semblait fort sérieux, fort préoccupé par le cas de Bokuto. Il fronçait les sourcils. Comme s'il cherchait simplement à ce que son ami tourne bien.

Akaashi réalisait qu'il faisait enfin sa connaissance. Le vrai Iwaizumi se présentait chaque jour à lui en des bribes de plus en plus profondes et de plus en plus nettes.

Et Akaashi allait répliquer, prenant le parti d'Iwaizumi pour embêter Bokuto, seulement des éclats de voix surgirent à l'entrée du Terrain.

Tous firent volte-face, et tout un paquet de jeunes aux démarches familières déboulèrent sur place, tout sourire.

\- Heyyy ! s'exclama Bokuto.

Makki et Matsun l'imitèrent.

Et Akaashi reconnut dans le tas Kyotani et ses airs sauvages, Yahaba et son visage très lisse, Kindaichi, les cheveux un peu en bataille, les airs futés de Mishimiya, l'attitude posée d'Ennoshita et soudain, une figure inattendue.

Akaashi ouvrit grand les yeux.

A côté de lui, Bokuto et Oikawa se levèrent.

Tout le monde se tut.

\- Kunimi ! s'exclama alors soudain, d'une voix très pâle, un Kenma en train de se lever.

Et l'intéressé semblait bien, si ce n'est un peu gêné.

Timide, toujours, mais bien. Le teint toujours clair, mais c'était dans sa nature, les yeux toujours un peu cernés, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, et surtout, la silhouette toujours fine, mais mille fois plus tenace.

\- Il est de retour, fit alors Kindaichi.

Et ce dernier se plaça encore plus proche de son ami. Il avait le regard brillant, explosif, la poitrine fort grande, un sourire immense.

Kunimi se tourna vers lui d'un petit mouvement, pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil en biais. Il sourit un tout petit peu.

Le coeur d'Akaashi battait rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Comme c'était bizarre de voir tout le monde ici !

Il se serait à nouveau senti projeté plusieurs mois en arrière ! Comme il était nostalgique, dis donc.

Et comme Kindaichi recommençait à parler avec toute la joie du monde de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant que Kunimi était revenu, et que ce dernier baissait doucement les yeux en écoutant attentivement, Akaashi se retrouva à se lever à son tour au côté des autres.

Il scruta un instant Kindaichi. Il parlait de Kunimi comme d'un miracle de la nature. Et Kunimi pinçait les lèvres, silencieux, torturé, les yeux trop assombris de démons à combattre pour voir comme il était aimé. Comme il était accepté. Comme il avait manqué.

Cela dit. Il était là.

Il n'était plus à l'hôpital.

Et si, comme pour Iwaizumi, il était bien évidemment impossible de faire disparaître les tortures mentales du fort intérieur de Kunimi, ce dernier s'était levé. Il s'était battu. Il était là. Il avait réussi, lui aussi. Et Akaashi soupçonnait, face aux minuscules regards, curieux, qu'il lançait à Kindaichi, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à vivre lui même une renaissance.

Cela le sauverait.

Akaashi le voyait.

Sa persévérance jusqu'ici, au delà de l'hôpital, au delà de la souffrance, le sauverait. Et il allait très vite s'en rendre compte.

Ainsi tout le monde félicita le Kunimi national, tout le monde eut son mot à dire, mais comme ce dernier répondait doucement, et qu'au final, tout le monde gardait toujours la peur d'en faire trop, on changea de sujet.

Dans un coin, Kyôtani murmurait, un peu agressif, quelque chose entre ses dents. Il se penchait légèrement sur sa droite en faisant cela, et Yahaba, juste à côté de lui, se penchait légèrement sur sa gauche.

Et tandis que ce dernier répondait sur un ton visiblement similaire, agacé, un peu sur ses gardes, Akaashi reçut un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Makki venait de surgir derrière lui, toujours aussi loufoque, et il souffla pour ceux autour de lui :

\- Hey, vous voulez voir un truc marrant ?

Et si Akaashi haussa fort haut les sourcils, pris de curiosité, Makki ne laissa le temps de répondre à personne puis s'exclama :

\- Bon ! Quand est-ce qu'on vous marie, tout les deux ?!

Et tout le monde se tourna d'un même mouvement vers Kyôtani et Yahaba qui cessèrent leur échange de regards fougueux pour foudroyer leur assemblée du regard.

\- Quoi ! aboya Kyotani en virant au rouge pivoine.

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son énorme sweat et fit un pas en arrière, crispé.

Yahaba roula furieusement des yeux en croisant les bras.

\- Mais nan mais n'importe quoi, lâcha-t-il, un peu pathétique. Arrête avec ça Makki, sérieusement.

On aurait dit la réplique d'un enfant de sept ans.

Et alors qu'il regagnait un minimum de contenance, Kyôtani vint bousculer sa confiance en s'exclamant :

\- Comment ça " _arrête avec ça"_? grogna-t-il, tête basse. Vous parlez de moi dans mon dos ou quoi, là ?

Il leva la tête pour la première fois et ses sourcils étaient fort froncés, et son regard impossible à croiser. Akaashi songea qu'il devait avoir des années d'expérience à éviter le regard des gens.

Yahaba ouvrit alors la bouche, prêt à riposter, puis réalisa que ce qu'il allait dire était probablement très con, alors il la referma. Puis il se tourna vers Makki, l'air visiblement gêné, comme pour exiger une réponse de sa part.

Makki, un petit sourire insupportable sur les lèvres, haussa les épaules.

\- Moi je ne dis pas grand chose, c'est Yahaba qui nous parle tout le temps de toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Et juste comme ça, Yahaba était cloué sur place, le regard fixe sur Makki et un semblant de haine dans le regard.

Kyôtani haussait alors furieusement un sourcil, le regard un peu fou qui vagabondait autour de lui. Il ne répondit pas, et, écarlate, décida que la meilleur réaction dans cette situation était la fuite.

Il fit volte-face et s'en alla sans un mot, la mâchoire serrée et le pas lourd.

\- Oh bah non, Kyôtani, faut pas le prendre comme ça ! s'exclama Matsun, à moitié hilare et tapant Makki sur l'épaule.

Et comme Yahaba était foudroyé sur place, il virevolta vers Makki en grondant, d'un air qu'Akaashi trouva franchement menaçant :

\- Je vais vous buter. Franchement vous saoulez.

Et il sembla hésiter à instant, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait gifler ou non les deux excentriques. Au lieu de ça il tourna des talons d'un air furieux et fit de grands pas dans la direction de Kyôtani.

On l'aurait cru prêt à changer le monde.

Ou à tuer quelqu'un.

A voir.

Akaashi eut pitié de sa situation mais admira sa fougue.

A côté de lui, Makki et Matsun étaient littéralement explosés de rire et se donnaient de grandes frappes dans le dos en se répétant combien ils étaient drôles.

Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto. Ce dernier lui fit une drôle de tête. Alors ils se mirent aussi à rigoler mais juste pour eux. Akaashi, après tout ce temps passé, et cette paisibilité qu'il avait acquise, ne savait toujours pas trop quoi penser de Makki et Matsun.

Ils n'étaient définitivement pas gentils.

Mais en même temps pas méchants non plus.

Ils aimaient mettre mal à l'aise, imposer leur suprématie, et faire comme si rien ne les dérangeaient. Ils surfaient sur cette image jemenfoutiste qu'ils se donnaient, comme pour affirmer haut et fort, comme pour se convaincre eux même, au fond, qu'ils s'en fichaient du regard des autres, et que ceux qui ne pensaient pas comme eux étaient tout simplement faibles. Aussi se moquaient-ils d'eux. Mais Akaashi, un peu plus clairevoyant qu'auparavant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas pour cacher leur propre effarement.

Un peu comme Sugawara au final, mais avec des styles différents bien sûr.

L'idée aurait donc été de se moquer des autres pour éviter qu'on se moque de soi. Technique vieille comme le monde, la loi du plus fort avec des élans modernes, mais surtout un mécanisme de défense qui ne peut s'apprendre qu'avec une dure pratique.

Logique, quand on y pense.

Pas facile d'être un Makki pâle comme la mort, les yeux un peu creusés, la dégaine un peu tangente, les idées un peu bizarres.

Pas facile d'être un Mattsun, avec ses sourcils qui cachaient parfois un peu ses yeux, son accent particulier, ses regards qui voyaient tout mais qu'il ne clarifiait jamais via la parole.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, au fond. Et s'ils n'avaient probablement pas toujours été aimés de tous, aujourd'hui c'était l'acidité qui teintait leurs voix qui leur servaient à se protéger.

Alors non, ils n'étaient pas gentils.

Et non, leurs actions parfois limites ne devaient pas être pardonnées sous prétexte qu'ils étaient juste de pauvres gamins.

Mais Akaashi voyait bien au delà de leurs ricanements.

Et il aurait peut être pû en souffler quelques mots à Bokuto, juste à côté de lui, pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, si soudainement une aspiration générale ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité.  
Akaashi leva la tête.

Tout le monde s'était tourné d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée du Terrain.

Akaashi jeta son regard dans la même direction, curieux.

Mais il fut soudainement pris de court, le coeur manquant un battement.

 _Aone_ était là.

Akaashi fit presque un pas en arrière tant, à ce jour là, Aone était symbole pour lui de mauvaises augures.

Il marcha sur le pied de Matsun. Akaashi ne s'excusa même pas.

Devant le groupe tout entier, Aone passa donc une main contre son crâne rasé encore plus court que d'habitude, et s'approcha, le pas lourd, comme d'habitude. La mine indescriptible. Akaashi se tourna vers Bokuto.

Ce dernier était bouche bée. Et Akaashi savait bien qu'au fond de sa poitrine, son coeur tremblait d'appréhension. Akaashi changea de cap, et se tourna vers Kenma.

Car si lui même ne savait pas lire Aone, cette pratique restait cependant la spécialité de Kenma.  
Ce dernier avait juste les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée en avant. Comme pour mieux examiner le nouveau venu.

Personne ne pipa mot.

L'arrivée d'Aone sembla durer un siècle au moins, et si Bokuto releva la tête, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, la main d'Akaashi contre la sienne lui intima de se taire.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard.

Bokuto s'impliquait trop. Si Aone avait quelque chose à annoncer, qu'il le fasse après tout. Et si Akaashi retenait Bokuto, c'était bien sûr pour le bien de ce dernier, mais aussi pour la paisibilité du groupe.

Aone devait parler. Les autres devaient se taire pour l'écouter lui et son annonce.

Ainsi, dans un silence gênant, dans lequel résonnait, au loin, des grondements de camions de livraisons, des cris de guerre d'enfants, et la sirène effacée d'une ambulance, toute la troupe se plaça naturellement dans une sorte de cercle, dans lequel pénétra Aone, très sérieux.

Et quand il leva la tête, pour croiser le regard de chacun de ses amis, connaissances ou confidents autour de lui, un par un, tout le monde frissonna un peu. Quand vint le tour d'Akaashi, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de froncer un peu les sourcils.

Parce que, aussi égoïste soit cette pensée, jusqu'alors Aone n'avait apporté que du malheur à sa vie. Akaashi se sentait naturellement répulsé par Aone et tous les problèmes qu'il trimballait, silencieux. Il avait l'aura d'un très vieil animal. Qui avait été bon, un jour, mais qui aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'une ombre dont personne ne parlait des péchés.

Qu'allait-il annoncer aujourd'hui ?

Un mort ?

Un incendie ?

Son nouveau statut de fiché par la Police ?

Akaashi pinça très fort les lèvres.

Cependant, après avoir laisser son regard couler une seconde de plus sur Kunimi, auquel Aone sourit avec un air plus doux qu'Akaashi ne le croyait capable, le grand leader, silencieux et fier, leva le menton, leva la tête, leva le regard, magnanime, et déclara :

\- Ushijima est en taule.

Et une seule seconde, incroyablement claire, passa dans la minuscule assemblée.

La ville entière semblait silencieuse.

Et Akaashi, cruel, se prit à sourire. Et Akaashi, loyal à sa cause finalement, se jeta dans un mouvement virevoltant vers Bokuto. Ce dernier ouvrait de grands yeux, ouvrait grand la bouche, mais restait muet.

\- Attends, de qu... lâcha-t-il, bredouillant.

Mais il fut immédiatement coupé par une salvation de cris de joie, de cris de soulagements, de cris méchants, certes, pour Ushijima, mais dans la vie on ne peut pas éviter de faire des choix. On se bat constamment pour une cause ou pour une autre. Alors même si Ushijima ne leur avait causé que des ennuis, cette cascade euphorique restait brûlante à son égard, mais merde, ils étaient tous révoltés de joie.

Alors ainsi se tenait Aone, au milieu de cette euphorie, les bras ballants et soudainement un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Enfin ! Enfin ! s'exclamait Mishimiya en lançant ses bras en l'air.

Et Kuroo hurlait au ciel en frappant dans la main d'Iwaizumi, et Oikawa souriait de toutes ses dents, et Yahaba et Kyôtani, qui revenaient prudemment et qui avaient tout entendu, s'approchaient en explosant de joie. Et Akaashi lui même, alors qu'il avait été si peu altéré par rapport aux autres, de la présence d'Ushijima, se prenait à sourire comme un soleil. Alors c'est sans surprise qu'Akaashi remarqua, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Bokuto, que ce dernier semblait presque au bord des larmes. Et comme ils se croisaient du regard, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

De joie. De soulagement, surtout. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne leur fallait qu'un prétexte pour s'enlacer dès que possible.

C'est donc ainsi que furent inspirés Makki et Matsun, et que, resserrant le cercle qu'ils formaient tous, ils parvinrent à agglutiner toute la troupe ici présente dans une embrassade générale compacte et bouillonnante.

Quand l'exaltation fut passée, cela dit, il y eut un petit instant creux. Tout le monde s'assit en cercle, à nouveau, et chacun se prit à écouter les explications d'Aone :

\- Il a trop voulu faire le malin, commenta-t-il de sa voix profonde.

Il gardait cet air terrible et sa prestance sombre, mais il y avait dans la décontraction de ses épaules un souffle de soulagement.

Akaashi sentait, à vrai dire, un air nouveau sur le groupe. Les coeurs battaient plus fort, comme s'ils n'avaient plus peur d'éveiller une bête, d'éveiller les ennuis.

\- Déjà, il arrêtait pas de chercher les gars d'après le parc du Nord, expliquait Aone.

Et lorsqu'Akaashi se tourna timidement vers Bokuto, et que ce dernier hocha la tête, il comprit qu'il était bel et bien question de Luke et Kenneth.

Akaashi ne dit rien.

Il déglutit.

Tendit l'oreille.

\- Ils arrêtaient pas de se battre, et c'était de pire en pire, continuait Aone. Alors évidemment Ushijima a eu l'idée de cramer leurs caisses.

Un " _putain"_ soupiré, agacé, s'éleva depuis le groupe. Akaashi crut reconnaître Oikawa, mais ça aurait aussi pû être Ennoshita.

\- Franchement ! s'exclama Mishimiya.

Il y eut un semblant de silence qui attendait la suite, mais elle n'avait rien de plus à dire, si ce n'est exprimer son agacement.

Alors Aone reprit :

\- On en a parlé, je lui ai dit qu'il allait se faire choper, et on s'est énervé. Je lui ai dit que ce serait bien fait pour lui de toutes façons.

Tout le monde hocha la tête dans le groupe, approbateurs.

\- Et sérieux, il m'avait tellement saoulé, soupira Aone. D'habitude je le laissais jamais partir tout seul dans ce genre d'emmerdes, pour l'empêcher de faire encore plus de conneries, mais là j'étais…!

Il laissa sa phrase incomplète, le regard vers le ciel. Il leva les bras, impuissant, puis les laissa retomber contre ses cuisses.

\- J'étais tellement énervé, termina-t-il.

Et non, Akaashi ne se trompait pas, c'était bien des larmes contre les yeux de Bokuto.

Il n'en dit rien.

Akaashi comprenait que toutes ces histoires lui étaient, et lui seraient toujours, étrangères pour sa part. Il n'avait pas à intervenir. Il pouvait juste écouter, essayer d'en apprendre plus. Pour peut être un peu mieux comprendre quelques bribes qui avaient façonné Bokuto et un peu tout les autres aussi.

\- Alors Ushijima est parti tout seul, continua Aone.

Et le pire était qu'il contait bien les histoires. Tout le monde le suivait, tenus en haleine.

\- Il a claqué la porte quand il est parti, ajouta-t-il d'un air un peu plus triste.

Et, encore un peu anxieux, il pressa ses paupières closes pendant une petite seconde. Comme pour chasser un mal de tête.

Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde attendait la suite.

Aone regarda à nouveau le ciel, les doigts tordus les uns contre les autres. Puis il haussa les épaules, impuissant.

\- J'en sais pas beaucoup plus. J'ai juste entendu dire qu'il avait commencé à cramer les bagnoles des gars de là bas. Ensuite ils seraient venus le voir, et apparemment il était hyper énervé. Ils se sont bastonnés, et apparement quand les flics auraient commencé à arriver, Ushijima aurait fait rentrer une poubelle qui brûlait dans un hall d'immeuble pour faire cramer ça aussi.

Et ainsi, Aone devint silencieux.

Son histoire était finie.

Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé.

\- Mais quel _taré_ , marmonna Mishimiya en roulant fort grand les yeux.

\- Mais quel taré, répéta Oikawa.

Mais des questions résidaient toujours dans l'esprit d'analyse d'Akaashi :

\- Mais au final ils sont juste venus le chercher dans son immeuble en feu ?

Aone se tourna vers lui.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il était assis à l'intérieur. Les flics l'ont chopé et il s'est à peine débattu. Ils ont arrêté l'incendi. Pas de blessés. Mais l'immeuble est dégradé, apparemment ils vont le démolir.

Akaashi hocha la tête, silencieux.

\- Mais quel taré, répéta à nouveau Mishimiya.

Et son manque de vocabulaire finit par faire rire un peu tout le monde.

\- Mais, lança pourtant Iwaizumi, depuis l'autre côté d'Aone. Ça date de quand tout ça ?

Et Aone se rassit correctement. Son sourire s'effaça.

\- Hier soir. On en saura plus quand le journal sortira.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Et si tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire, la conversation à nouveau lancée sur toutes les méchancetés qu'avait commis Ushijima, Aone demeurait silencieux, tête un peu basse.

Et lorsque tout le monde se releva, car quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber sur la ville, un seul restait en arrière.

Le leader toujours plein de courage s'effaçait.

Akaashi n'avait rien à lui dire, et surtout se demandait bien ce qui se passait en son fort intérieur, aussi garda-t-il le silence. Cependant, alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie du Terrain, Bokuto se glissa à côté de son ami.

Akaashi tendit un peu l'oreille, sans honte. Il écouta.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, déclara simplement Bokuto.

Akaashi perçut Aone qui hochait la tête grâce au froissement de ses vêtements.

\- J'aurai dû l'accompagner, dit-il seulement.

Bokuto inspira, mais Aone reprit, le coupant :

\- Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire que s'il se faisait choper c'était bien fait pour lui.

Akaashi baissa les yeux.  
Sa voix était si, si triste.

\- Mais c'est vrai, répliqua Bokuto. C'est vrai que c'est bien fait pour lui, après tout ce qu'il a fait.

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

\- On était amis, lâcha Aone.

Et soudainement toute une souffrance quasi impromptue pour le grand Aone découla de sa gorge.

\- Non, répliqua pourtant Bokuto.

Et Akaashi fut surpris de la dureté de ses mots.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'il te traitait plus comme son ami.

Une grande inspiration.

\- Ouais.

C'était Aone.

Akaashi retint son souffle.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Maintenant on est libres.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Le lendemain, tout le monde travaillait, alors tout le monde se leva tôt.

Akaashi avait bien entendu dormi chez la Troupe. Rares étaient les nuits solitaires pour lui, désormais.

Oikawa avait un shooting à dix heures et demi, Iwaizumi commençait à midi, le premier cours de Kenma était à onze heures, tout comme la représentation matinale d'Akaashi et Bokuto. Quant à Kuroo, il avait rendez-vous chez son producteur à onze heures et demi, pour parler papiers et montrer ce qu'il savait faire en studios.

Evidemment, il était tendu comme jamais.

Sa guitare à la main, tandis que tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner, il enchaînait accords sur accords et fredonnait très doucement au fond de sa gorge.

\- Kuroo, soupirait Kenma en tartinant son pain grillé de confiture d'abricot. Viens manger, tu les connais, tes accords.

Mais Kuroo secouait la tête, fébrile et silencieux.

\- Kuroo ! gronda alors Oikawa depuis la cuisine.

Akaashi serra les dents.

Les voisins n'allaient pas aimer cet éclat dès sept heures du matin.

\- Kuroo si t'es pas à table quand je reviens je te jure que je casse ta guitare en deux ! scanda-t-il comme une mère en colère.

Et comme Kuroo relevait la tête et croisait le regard de Kenma, ils se mirent tous les deux à rigoler. Kenma lui fit un petit signe, le demandant de venir.

Kuroo céda.

Il s'assit à sa place.

Oikawa déboula, cafetière à la main.

\- J'aime mieux ça… laissa-t-il traîner en jetant une oeillade faussement menaçante vers Kuroo.

L'intéressé tira la langue. Tout le monde rigola.

Oikawa s'installa quant à lui à côté d'Iwaizumi, contre lequel il posa sa tête, fermant les yeux une seconde.

Iwaizumi lui glissa un bras derrière la taille, pour le tenir contre lui.

Ils étaient doux. Si doux. Les temps changeaient pour tout le monde.

Tout le monde prenait ainsi son petit déjeuner en silence, lorsque Iwaizumi prit à la parole, l'air très calme entre deux tartines de beurre.

\- Aujourd'hui, fit-il, l'air fort serein.

Tout le monde l'écouta sans lever la tête.

\- Aujourd'hui, répéta-t-il. Ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas bu d'alcool.

Et derrière les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, on entendait les oiseaux qui construisaient un nid de fortune sur le toit. Le ciel était très clair ce jour là. La pluie de la veille avait tout nettoyé.

Quel temps de métamorphoses.

Akaashi releva la tête de son bol de céréales.

\- Félicitations, fut-il le premier à dire.

Il était plus touché que secoué.

\- Oui, félicitations, reprirent alors Kuroo, Kenma et Bokuto, l'air émus, l'air pris de court.

\- Merci, souffla Iwaizumi en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, avec un petit sourire.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel tout le monde se tourna vers Oikawa.

Il se tenait de profil par rapport à Akaashi, tourné vers Iwaizumi.

Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses lèvres tordues dans une ligne étrange, et sa gorge crispée, comme nouée.

Iwaizumi se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu timide.

C'en fut trop pour Oikawa. Il leva une main qu'il plaqua contre son bouche, et un sanglot soudain s'extirpa depuis le plus profond de sa gorge.

\- Oh non, Oikawa, fit alors Iwaizumi, l'air sincèrement agard.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Oikawa avait été investi dans sa maladie, trop préoccupé par son propre cas.

Evidemment, cela n'eut comme effet que de faire pleurer Oikawa encore plus.

Il sanglotait, tremblant, toujours une main plaquée contre la bouche et l'autre tordue contre lui.

\- C'est bien, bafouillait-t-il entre ses larmes. C'est bien, Iwa, pleurait-il.

Et comme ce dernier le prenait dans ses bras, l'air toujours étrangement surpris, Oikawa s'engouffra contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, agité de sanglots.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il s'était finalement repris, qu'Oikawa lâcha, pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Oh non, mais de quoi je vais avoir l'air à mon photoshoot avec mes yeux tout rouge comme ça ?

Tout le monde rit. Même Iwaizumi.

Ils s'embrassèrent très doucement sur les lèvres.

Oikawa inspira très grand, le regard très frais.

\- Sinon, lâcha soudainement Kenma, sortant tout le monde de cette transe étrange.

Il avait finit de déjeuner.

\- Puisqu'on est dans les bonnes nouvelles, lâcha-t-il, avec un petit sourire pour Iwaizumi.

Tout le monde rigola doucement, attendris.

\- J'ai reçu un mail d'une boite où j'avais fait une demande de stage, déclara-t-il.

Akaashi se tourna sérieusement vers lui.

\- Et ils m'ont accepté ! expliqua Kenma. Je commence dans deux semaines.

Et si un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Oikawa, Akaashi se souvenait bien que Kenma avait déjà abordé son angoisse par rapport à cette épreuve, au départ des vacances.

Kenma refusait alors d'en parler à Kuroo de peur de l'ennuyer, ce à quoi Akaashi avait rétorqué qu'une relation qui fonctionne était équilibré, et qu'il devrait plus se confier à lui. Logique d'Akaashi avait été déçu de ne pas voir appliquée par Kenma, récemment, lorsque Kuroo avait été le seul à ne pas être au courant d'un problème de parrainage avec les profs de fac de son meilleur ami.

Cela dit, quelle ne fut pas la joie d'Akaashi lorsqu'il se tourna vers Kuroo, et que ce dernier souriait fièrement, pas une once de surprise sur son visage.

Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

\- Ils ont bien fait ! déclara Kuroo à propos de ses maîtres de stage.

Et si Kenma lui fit un petit sourire un peu timide, Kuroo sourit de toutes ses dents.

Akaashi se trouva attendri face à ses deux là. Et quand Kuroo se leva de table, Kenma et Akaashi se croisèrent du regard d'un air entendu. Akaashi félicitant, Kenma fier de lui.

Il s'ouvrait au monde.

Plus tard, une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, et l'heure de partir approchant, Kenma s'exclama, à l'attention d'un Kuroo qui tournait en rond comme un lion en cage :

\- Tu nous joues une chanson avant de partir ? Ce sera ton dernier entrainement.

Et très prestement, Kuroo attrapa sa guitare.

Tout le monde s'installa en rond autour de lui, tout sourire, tous fiers de lui.

Kuroo gratta quelques accords. Marqua une pause.

\- Vous voulez entendre quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Et si tout le monde lança sa petite suggestion, seul Kenma répondit, un peu absent :

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Akaashi fit un petit sourire, et échangea un regard affectueux avec Bokuto, qui haussait fort haut les sourcils.

Kenma rougit.

Kuroo joua _Demons_ d' _Imagine Dragons_ , comme la dernière fois qu'Akaashi l'avait entendu jouer. Il se demanda si c'était un hommage aux jours passés, aux temps perdus, face à ce renouveau qui s'annonçait.

A la dernière note, toute le monde souriait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson triste.

Kuroo prit une grande inspiration.

Il se leva, rangea sa guitare, la jeta sur son épaule.

Akaashi voyait la peur dans ses yeux.

Et Kenma, qui avait rangé son téléphone depuis longtemps pour le regarder, dût la percevoir aussi, car il se glissa contre lui, et, guidant son visage en mettant sa main contre son cou, il lui embrassa très doucement la joue.

Kuroo rougit.

C'était rare.

Akaashi, poli, détourna les yeux. Bokuto, bien au contraire, haussa les sourcils, comme s'il allait faire un commentaire.

Akaashi lui attrapa la main.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Akaashi rigola bêtement. Bokuto avait l'air complètement à l'ouest, et ses cheveux étaient dans tout les sens ce jour là.

\- Pfff ! soupira Akaashi en riant.

Et Bokuto s'exclamait, des étoiles pleins les yeux car, merde, Akaashi était là, il l'aimait lui :

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Je suis tellement beau que tu en perds tes moyens c'est ça ?

Et il ricanait bêtement.

Akaashi lui attira alors la tête à son niveau, et, gloussant comme un enfant, il essaya tant bien que mal de remettre ses cheveux en place.

Quand Bokuto releva la tête, Akaashi l'inspecta, et tandis que son coeur faisait un grand bond dans sa poitrine, secouant entre ses organes grands ouverts des pétales de joie, d'amour, d'excitation, il sourit et dit :

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Et il leva le nez pour l'embrasser.

Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Oikawa s'exclamait :

\- Ouais, bon, vous êtes bien mignons les garçons mais c'est l'heure de partir !

Et tandis que les deux amoureux se retournaient en riant, Akaashi intercepta le regard de Kuroo.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne détourna les yeux.

Akaashi pinça un peu les lèvres.

Mais Kuroo lui sourit.

Il fit un pas en avant, laissa Akaashi derrière lui et glissa son bras dans le dos de Kenma pour le guider avec lui vers la sortie.

Un grand calme se fit dans le corps d'Akaashi malgré son coeur battant. Et lui aussi afficha un sourire lorsque, quittant la pièce, il aperçut Kuroo poser un tout petit bisou sur le front de Kenma, et Kenma agripper avec résolution le bas de la manche de Kuroo.

Toute la troupe sortit. Dehors régnait une journée sans vent.

\- J'ai bien fait de mettre ma robe aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Oikawa.

Il descendit les marches de l'immeuble avec énergie.

Il ne semblait pas anxieux.

Et si, autour d'eux, des regards parfois curieux, parfois médisants se posaient toujours sur lui, nous étions à Londres, chers amis ! Londres !

On est " _condamné à être libre_ " dans toutes les villes, mais dans cette capitale, Oikawa avait encore grandi dans son courage. Et si son assurance faisait désormais taire les plus belliqueux, elle forçait aussi l'admiration de beaucoup d'autre, voire même en inspirait certains.

Oikawa faisait parti du mouvement. Mieux. Oikawa était un mouvement en lui même. Ses airs grandioses lui permettaient d'enfin engager la révolution qu'il attendait tant.

C'est ainsi à l'entrée de Noveapolis que tout le monde se sépara.

Akaashi et Bokuto marchèrent tous les deux vers le _Downroad Theatre_. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous frais du matin, heureux d'être là, Yachi leur sauta littéralement dessus.

\- AKAASHI ! explosa-t-elle, Shimizu sur les talons. Akaashi, regarde ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en plein milieu du hall.

Et elle tendit avec fougue un journal plié en quatre à Akaashi.

Ce dernier, éberlué, le déplia.

Il s'agissait d'une revue très populaire et très côtée entièrement dédiée au monde du spectacle et de la comédie musicale.

Akaashi déglutit.

\- Page douze ! siffla Shimizu, l'air fébrile.

Akaashi leva les yeux un instant sur les deux filles, qui le fixaient l'air complètement chamboulées.

\- Lis ! s'exclama Yachi en sautillant sur place.

Akaashi ouvrit son ouvrage. Feuilletta jusqu'à la page douze.

\- Oh la vache, souffla-t-il.

Et si à gauche un pavé s'étandait sur toute la page avec pour gros titre :" _Wild! The Musical_ : Quand la majesté rencontre le fulgurant" ; à droite, une photo officielle d'Akaashi et Bokuto en pleine chorégraphie explosait aux yeux des lecteurs.

Akaashi dût fermer la revue un instant.

\- Ils disent quoi ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Quoi que ce journal dise, tout le monde serait d'accord avec lui par la suite. C'était comme ça. C'était ça d'être influent.

\- Lis ! répéta encore Yachi.

Alors Akaashi inspira, et Akaashi lut.

C'était difficile de se concentrer, planté qu'il était en plein milieu du passage, alors il s'assit dans un coin, Bokuto à sa droite, Yachi et Shimizu à sa gauche.

Il lur à toute vitesse, si bien qu'au final il ne comprit pas tout. Et il dut faire plusieurs pauses au cours de sa lecture pour s'y reprendre et se calmer, mais globalement, les faits étaient là : le plus grand journal de son domaine le qualifiait de génie.

Akaashi posa la revue une seconde, posa sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Akaashi ?! s'inquiéta Bokuto juste à côté de lui.

\- Ça va, ça va, répondit l'intéressé.

Il avait un peu la tête qui tournait, c'est vrai, mais c'était de joie et d'incrédulité face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il avait lui même admiré ses artistes préférés des millions de fois dans cette revue !

\- J'en reviens pas, soupira-t-il.

Et il se redressa.

Bokuto avait du mal à saisir le pourquoi du comment. Il n'avait jamais lu ce journal. Yachi, quant à elle, brillait de milles feux. Elle comprenait très bien.

\- C'est incroyable, Akaashi ! s'exclama-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre chance.

\- Je sais, répondit Akaashi.

Il fixa ses amis dans les yeux, tour à tour.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-il en souriant.

Et, reprenant un peu ses esprits, redescendant sur Terre, il tendit le journal à Bokuto :

\- Tiens, fit-il avec un grand sourire retrouvé.

Bokuto prit le journal, l'air éberlué.

\- J'ai vu qu'ils parlaient de toi aussi, mais à toi de lire le premier, déclara-t-il.

Et Bokuto, l'air complètement époustouflé, fixa un instant Akaashi, avant de se mettre lui aussi à lire.

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

\- Alors ? demanda Akaashi, quelques soirs plus tard.

Il était vêtu de son costume de la Première, pour un effet symbolique. Là où ils allaient ne nécessitait pas d'être ainsi sur son trente et un en temps normal.

Mais il s'agissait d'un grand soir pour eux deux.

\- Alors quoi ? sourit Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

Il était surexcité, et ne pouvait pas rester en place.

\- Alors t'es content ? souffla Akaashi.

Il glissa ses doigts contre le costume que Bokuto avait lui aussi revêtu, pour accompagner Akaashi.

Il hocha la tête avec un vigueur incroyable.

\- Bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il.

Et il sourit.

Ils étaient debout, pressés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin d'un théâtre semblable au leur mais qui leur étaient inconnus.

Bokuto se pencha un peu. Akaashi glissa ses mains dans le dos de Bokuto.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

L'éternelle bourrasque dans le coeur d'Akaashi s'éveilla, et il sourit contre les lèvres de celui que, décidément, il aimait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

\- Tu vois, souffla Akaashi, l'air un peu amusé.

Tout le monde commençait à monter les escaliers, les spectateurs se pressaient d'aller chercher leurs places. Il était déjà huit heures moins dix. Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer.

Et tandis qu'Akaashi attrapait la main de Bokuto, le guidant avec lui vers les escaliers, et que Bokuto admirait avec un regard jeune ce monde du spectacle qu'il ne connaissait que depuis les coulisses, Akaashi reprit :

\- Tu vois, souffla-t-il à nouveau. Je t'avais dis que je te ferais voir ta première comédie musicale.

Bokuto éclata dans un sourire. Akaashi se mit à rire.

Et tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes des spectateurs, bons derniers du cortège, Akaashi déposa un dernier baiser contre les lèvres de Bokuto.

Bokuto lui glissa une main dans le cou.

La lourde porte du théâtre se referma derrière eux.

Depuis le grand hall, on entendit quelques minutes plus tard les applaudissements des spectateurs tandis que la pièce commençait. Et l'oreille avisée aura aussi aperçu, parmis les murmures, les pas sur la scène et les mouvements nocturnes dans la rue, deux grands coeurs battants.

Deux grands coeurs amoureux.

 **** ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 _ **Alors ?**_

 _ **Ça vous fait chaud au coeur de voir que Akaashi et Bokuto sont paisiblement en couple ? Que dire des feels de Akaashi face à sa lettre d'admission pour Wild! ? Vous comprenez ce qu'il ressent ? Vous avez déjà vécu des métamorphoses ? Ça vous fait rire que Lev mange toujours ses fidèles céréales ? Et ça vous a fait plaisir de revoir tout les gens du quartier sur le Terrain ? Et Kunimi qui sort de l'hôpital ? Et que dire du Kyohaba ? Qui est votre personnage préféré dans tous ceux là, dans les secondaires ? Vous avez eu peur quand Aone est arrivé ? Vous êtes soulagés maintenant ?  
Que dire de l'évolution des perso principaux depuis le début de DD ?  
Vous êtes contents pour la réussite au théâtre de Akaashi et Bokuto ? Vous êtes fiers d'eux ?  
Vous êtes émus qu'Akaashi emmène Bokuto voir sa première comédie musicale comme il lavait promis ?**_

 _ **En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Moi je suis certainement émue d'avoir terminé !**_

 _ **Pensez à lire le tout dernier chapitre qui n'en est pas vraiment un : le 38.**_ _On s'y dit tous au revoir !_

 ** _Je vous aime tous !_**

 _Bisous !_


	38. Remerciements & Aurevoirs

**Dance Dance est fini !**

Son premier chapitre date du 3 avril 2016. Nous sommes le 3 septembre 2017.

J'avais seize ans quand j'ai commencé DD et aujourd'hui j'en ai dix-huit ! Je ne crois pas me tromper quand je dis qu'on a tous un petit peu grandi ensemble au fur et à mesure des aventures de nos amis d'Haikyuu!. Akaashi, Bokuto, toute la Troupe, vous tous, qui suivez DD, et moi.

Quel plaisir d'avoir partagé ces petits bouts de vie ensemble ! Aussi je suis un peu émue de vous dire au revoir. Vous allez tous me manquer, du premier commentaire au dernier.

Cela dit. Quelle joie de terminer Dance Dance ! C'était un long travail, mais j'en suis fière. Et maintenant, on va pouvoir repartir sur du neuf.

Je tenais donc à tous vous remercier personnellement, vous tous qui avez suivi Dance Dance d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Merci…:

Merci à **Weirdly Wisely** , qui m'a laissé mon premier commentaires pour essayer d'attirer des lecteurs hahaha.

Merci à **Pep-chan** , mon premier "vrai" commentaire, et pour tous les autres qui ont suivit !

Merci à **Noyume** , mon amie qui ne se serait pas laissé embobiner dans mon histoire si facilement hahaha, et qui avait raison.

Merci à **Raton Laveur Bleu** pour son suivi assidu du début de la fic et pour son attention.

Merci à **Millie-Chou** pour son enthousiasme dès le début.

Merci à **Akimitsu N** , mon amie et correctrice fidèle, pour s'être tapée toutes mes fautes, mes "froidure" et mes phrases compliquées, pour m'écouter quand je raconte ma vie et en échange me raconter la sienne.

Merci à **Awesome Einsamkeit** (malgré ses mille changements de pseudo hahaha),

mon Bokuto de la vraie vie, pour sa grande fidélité malgré les hauts et les bas, pour son humour et son enthousiasme. Toujours un plaisir de te retrouver ici.

Merci à **Boculto** pour sa douceur.

Merci à **Erizu-sama** , dont les mots m'ont toujours beaucoup touchés et qui a toujours toute mon affection et mon admiration. Au plaisir de te reparler !

Merci à **Harii is Moody** pour sa régularité et ses remarques toujours bien sages.

Merci à **Illiane** pour son enthousiasme pour les personnages et sa présence attentionnée.

Merci à **Chrome83** , que je suis tellement heureuse de connaître, mon ami, _partner in crime_ et inspiration. Merci pour ta lecture, mais aussi merci pour tes playlist, tes aesthetics, ton attention au delà de DD. Merci à cette passion un peu bizarre de la fanfiction de nous avoir réuni hahaha ! Hâte d'écrire avec toi.

Merci aussi à **Emma** , pour ses "faudrait que je continu Dance Dance !" réguliers hahaha et pour sa gentillesse, pour m'avoir accueilli lors de la Japan Expo.

Merci à **MayFreeman** pour sa maturité.

Merci à **Sazawen** pour ses grandes reviews toujours fort intéressantes.

Merci à **KurooIkemen** pour sa mignonerie.

Merci à **Kourashi,** pour son apparition unique mais son enthousiasme certain.

Merci à **AsterRealm** , que j'admire, et qui m'a permi de faire parti de la Headquarters Family.

Merci à **Naidja** pour sa finesse d'esprit.

Gracias **Paltita Salvaje** por interesarte en mi trabajo mientras que nos hablamos la misma lengua.

Merci à **Sandou1** de la part de qui je suis toujours contente de recevoir une review.

Merci à **SoyoKazeHaru** pour ses épisodes de correction elle aussi, et pour sa gentillesse.

Merci à **Yukiyo-Misaki** pour sa fidélité et qui m'aura toujours fait beaucoup rire dans la tempête de DD, et à qui je souhaite beaucoup de jours heureux avec Terushima. A bientôt chez Bokuto !

Merci à **Anhid** pour son enthousiasme.

Merci à **Rin-BlackRabbit** pour sa douceur et sa pureté, ainsi que ses grandes reviews, et pour son accueil dans la HQ Family.

Merci à **Darklight-Inu** pour sa grande fidélité ainsi que toutes ses réflexions et sa douceur.

Merci à **Miss Nakami,** pour son apparition fort enjouée.

Merci à **Palco** , pour sa fidélité, pour son enthousiasme, ses textes en majuscule et son humour.

Merci à **Bastou** pour son apparition sincère.

Merci à **Amywiel** pour sa gentillesse.

Merci à **KumiMaki** pour son analyse de DD, et son attention quant à son essaie de fic parallèle à DD.

Merci à **Tsurugi354** pour ses apparitions attachantes.

Merci à **Pikapika** pour son apparition rigolote.

Merci à **Naelisya** pour son grand travail sur ses reviews, et à qui je m'excuse éternellement de mon temps de répondre. Tes reviews étaient quelque chose et m'apportait beaucoup dans l'écriture !

Merci à **Yukio4** pour sa bonne humeur et pour empêcher sa chouette nationale (oui Awesome Einsamkeit, je parle de toi) de partir en vrille totale.

Merci à **Cogitatio** pour son apparition énergique.

Merci à **Votre Vitre** (je n'ai jamais compris le choix de pseudo ? xD) pour son apparition analytique.

Merci à **Erin Blitzkrieg** pour ses émotions et son enthousiasme.

Merci à **Bo's Saeko** pour sa présence régulière attendrissante, et pour ses efforts à suivre DD. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Merci à **Minimilie** pour son apparition sincère et profonde.

Merci à **Okebi** pour ses feels.

Merci à **Bakatine** pour son âme passionnée.

Merci à **CerisePommePoire** pour sa traduction du premier chapitre de DD, pour ses longues reviews et sa douceur.

Merci à **Waltima** pour son apparition brève mais touchante.

Merci à **EtoileCoquette97** pour son apparition captivée et captivante.

Merci à **Divenah** pour sa présence régulière sur les derniers chapitres et pour son franc-parlé.

Merci à **Moshi-sama** pour sa régularité, ses paroles touchantes et ses émotions.

Merci à **Isahe** pour son apparition toute mimi.

Merci à **Aoneko-sama** pour son apparition très franche et très drôle.

Merci à **Nymouria** pour sa présence régulière sur la fin de la fic et pour sa passion, ses coups de gueule et son humour.

Merci à **Alsco-chan** pour sa sincérité et son enthousiasme.

Merci à **Calile's** pour son apparition tardive et attendrissante.

Merci à **Titou Douh** pour son esprit critique et ses réflexions.

Merci à **Ayami Leo** pour ses idées et son attention.

Merci à **Yoru05** pour son enthousiasme, sa présence régulière et ses feels.

Merci à **.Silva** pour ses réflexions et sa gentillesse.

Merci à **Princesse Kuki** pour ses émotions.

Merci à **Karma Power** pour sa clarté et son attention.

Merci à **O'pish** pour sa tendresse, ses efforts pour me contacter et son attention à mon travail.

Merci à **Ma Petite Ombre** pour sa review secrète et son enthousiasme.

Merci à **Noixine** pour ses essaies de traduction de DD en espagnol.

Merci à **Shakyla** , mon amie rigolote, pour ses réponses quant aux derniers chap de la fic, toujours très réactifs et très purs.

Merci à **Lucile** , sur Facebook, que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer à Japan Expo et qui me fait l'honneur de s'intéresser à DD.

Merci aussi bien sûr à tous les anonymes, à tous ceux qui suivent le blog de DD, à tous les silencieux, les timides, les suiveurs peu réguliers qui follow et fave.

Merci à ceux qui étaient là depuis le début mais qui ont peut être abandonné, merci à ceux qui arrivent sur le tard et commentent aujourd'hui les premiers chapitres. Merci même à ceux qui ne trouvent pas toujours le temps de reviewer.

Merci au groupe **Headquarters** pour les WW qui m'ont parfois bien sorti de la misère.

Merci à ceux qui ont parlé de DD sur **Tumblr** , qui m'ont m'ont laissé des ask, qui m'ont liké, reblogué, followé sur insta…

Ceux qui gardent le silence depuis le début : Ça me ferait énormément plaisir d'avoir quelques mots de vous pour la fin. Qu'avez vous à me dire sur DD dans son ensemble ?

Et tous mes amis qui me reviews depuis toujours : juste un petit mot pour me dire au revoir, ou à bientôt ?

En tous cas, merci à vous tous ; écrire Dance Dance ça a été quelque chose d'énorme pour moi. On pourrait penser que ce n'est que de la fanfiction, or de mon côté c'était un vrai projet, que je suis terriblement heureuse et fière d'avoir terminé et surtout, partagé avec vous !

Vous m'avez tous apporté beaucoup d'affection et de courage, même quand parfois j'avais envie de baisser les bras, parce que la vie est là, autour, et elle nous prend notre énergie. C'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai pu terminer l'écriture de Dance Dance, et grâce à vous que j'ai encore plus envie d'écrire par la suite.

C'est grâce à vous que j'ai aussi réussi à voir certaines de mes idées en relief et que j'ai pu grandir dans mon écriture, grâce à vous que j'ai eu une vraie conscience de ce qui plait ou pas, de ce qui fonctionne ou pas, de mes bonnes et moins bonnes idées.

Vous m'avez tous fait rire et je vous aime tous avec vos singularités personnelles ; quelle joie de recevoir une notification de vous !

Bref. C'est difficile de terminer cette page.

Je vous dis au revoir, c'était un véritable plaisir de créer avec vous.

Une page se tourne pour ma part, j'espère que vous grandissez bien aussi. Bon courage et bonne chance à tous avec cette année scolaire qui commence.

Faîtes des choses grandioses !

De grands câlins à vous tous,

A la prochaine,

Mathilde.


End file.
